Something Borrowed, Something Blue
by LoveoftheStoriesAnime
Summary: Sequel to DTMSY Joey has 'something' to ask Mai coughmarraigecough, Yugi has 'something' to confess to Tea, Serenity's hiding 'something' AGAIN this time from Seto? What's going on? JoeyxMai, YxT, SxS Ch. FORTY: the finale!
1. Default Chapter

**A/n:** _Hi my webfriends! This is part three of my sequels. Um, some notes: 2 years have passed since DTMSYand gang are in college. Well, most are: Yugi, Joey, Rebecca, Serenityand Duke are, but the rest aren't._

**S o m e t h i n g Borrowed,  
Something Blue**

_JoeyXMai -_ 'Competitive Couple';  
_SetoXSeren_ - 'Contrasting Couple'  
_YugiXTea -_ 'Classic Couple'

Don't ask why they all start with "c"...

Chapter 1: It's Hard Being Seto's Girlfriend 

_Domino University._ In the fall, leaves, crispy brown leaves littered the ground of brown and tan cobblestones, blowing and gathering on tops of the huge brick buildings and upon the acid-rain green roofs.

There we can see a trio, two guys and a girl, all with different-colored, same-length hair. The tall blond guy said something to the shorter, auburn-haired girl; and she clapped her hands together rapidly twice, before throwing her arms around him,her eldest brother.

"Joey, that's wonderful news!" Her light exclaim of delight sent students looking over as they passed by, armed with textbooks, paper and pens, like Yugi, Joey and Serenity were.

The second guy with his long ebony, black hair in a ponytail, watched, envy mixed with skepticism at his two friends hugging. But he wasn't the only one -_look_ing on, that is.

_I guess Joey told Serenity about him proposing to... Mai. _A third guy slowly shuffled closer, feet dragging and hands in his leather clad pockets, awaiting for the others to take notice but not offering a greeting..

"Hey, Yuge," Joey greeted him, taking note first. Serenity looked startled, then she smiled in welcome at her brother's best friend, while Duke nodded to him. "I just tol' my sis, the news! At least, she's the only one happy fer me." He looked pointedly at his two friends.

Yugi smiled faintly. "Greeeaaattt..."

"But you didn't tell her how you expect to propose," Duke pointed out, twirling his hair, eyeing Serenity. She had gotten prettier as if that were even possible at 17, nearly eighteen years of age, even in her light blue windbreaker jacket and blue jeans. She'd recently cut her long reddish hair to "mid-armpit", as her sweetly-crude brother liked to call it, instead of waist length; making her have a sophisticated air. In contrast, her brother had grown out his sandy-colored hair to nearly to same length but not exactly alike.

"How, how will you do it, bro?" Serenity's dark doe-shaped eyes sparkled with excitement, and she was practically jumping around in excitement and anticipation. Her looks and enthusiasm for the crazy life landed her one of the richest men in the world.

"Hol' up, I gotta eat first." They all started heading to a café on campus, but it was obvious Serenity couldn't wait that long to hear how he was going to do it. "Okay, okay sis, I'll tell ya...!"

His dark hazel eyes sparkled, looking much like his sister's were, as he held both hands up expertly. "Picture it, if ya will: a romantic moonlight." Duke made a big show of coughing loudly. "Water. Sand. A-and ...dat's about asfar as I got," he admitted sheepishly with a slight shrug of his broad shoulder. "But I'm thinkin' 'bout rentin' one 'o those planes with da banner, y'know, saying, 'Will you marry me?', like, in the movies?"

A girl, on her way to the other side, stopped, in front of him, and scoffed. "As if!" Then left.

"Gr-r, _not_ you!" Joey growled, waving a fist at her diminishing back, ignoring Duke's snickers. Or, actually, trying but failing to ignore Duke's laughing and making a menacing 'come here' gesture. Duke took the hint and donned a perfectly serious face, cutting out his making-fun.

"Oh-h, Joey, that's sounds _sooooo _rrrromantic! She wouldn't be able to resist!" Serenity eyes shone, picturing it. "I know it!"

Yugi smiled a little and spoke for the first time. Out of the three--Joey, Duke, and himself--- he was the only one who supported the Serenity and Kaiba match. "Would you say yes if Kaiba asked you like that….?"

Serenity blushed at the personal question, while the other two scowled at the floor. "Um…w-well, it's hard to say," she hedged, scuffing her toe shyly at the tiled restaurant's floor they just entered.

They sat down and changed the subject back to the upcoming wedding, sinceJoey tolerated his sister's relationship with her boyfriend like he "tolerated" relentless schooltime and he "tolerated" passing a kidney stone. "I sure hafta save my dough up to afford…..everything," he said, referring to the cake, the wedding, the plane, the honeymoon…_It seemed like a lot._

Duke said scornfully, "Duh-h! like, your girlfriend's rich or have you for_got_ten?"

"I know, but I wanna pay fer it myself." Joey held up a hand as Serenity opened her mouth. "Before you say anythin', sis, no, I'm not accepting any money from you OR yo' boyfriend. Period."

"But….But……it wouldn't be from him, per se," she said carefully, using her law classes in diplomacy. "I-I mean, _I'd _be the _one_ writing you a check---"

"Datchu got from his big fat bank account," he finished, eye twitching. "Fact is, sis, you don't work."

Serenity was hurt by his remark. _Who fixed his dinner, did his laundry, cleaned his room?_ "Well…maybe I _will _get a job, then, to help you out."

"Naw, ferget I said dat, sis," he patted her head fondly, "I appreciate everyding you do fer me already. You don't need to get a job."

"But I want to help you," she said earnestly with her pink fingertips on the tabletop.

"_A_wwwww….." He was interrupted by his ringtone of his cellphone. "Hello? Oh, hey Mai," he said warmly as Duke started making lovey dovey eyes and mouthing his words back, while Serenity and Yugi focused on their food. "Yeah….yeah….so how was your trip?" The food arrived, but Joey just turned away and continued to talk. Serenity and Yugi exchanged glances. _Joey give up food? He really must be in love_.

"He wants to know something," Duke was shouting into the phone.

Serenity looked up in alarm.

_The proposal was a secret!_

Duke grinned maliciously. "He wants to know what you're wearing underneath your-----" There was a scuffle, then he ended up in a heap on the ground. _Ow_.

"I don't get it," Serenity murmured to Yugi who seemed to be staring into space. Yugi was taller, finally achieving that growth spurt, yet still slender about 5'11''.

"So….what ARE you wearing?" Joey grinned into the phone, stepping on Duke triumphantly with his sneaker.

Later 

"You really shouldn't tease Joey like that," Serenity chided, putting another bandage where Duke took a trip to the nurse's office. "he's very stressed out…..I hope he doesn't overwork himself."

"Humph. I doubt he'll remember to go to his own wedding," Duke muttered. "Knowing him, he'll probably blunder the whole thing up."

Serenity was troubled. "Don't you think she'll say yes? And I wonder why Yugi was so quiet today….." She wrapped a bandage about his arm. "I don't want Joey to neglect his studies. He's been doing so well…."

Duke didn't say that Joey had been skipping classes, though it was temptation enough. "If you say so." He looked at Serenity admiringly at her designer jeans. Still petite, she barely reached his shoulder. He slid off the table.

Serenity started to get a bit nervous about the way he was staring at her. Even though her relationship had been made public, Duke still leered at her every chance he got, when no one was around. He was resentful of how his arcade he just opened, wasn't doing as well as Kaibaland. She continued, backing away subtly, politely fixing a nervous smile, "I hope Yugi's doing as fine as my brother…..every since his grandfather died…." She rounded the table, putting it between them. "He's been quiet, don't you think?" she said quickly, nervously, in effort for distraction. He slapped one hand behind her head, then the other, trapping her to the wall.

She ducked around his arms, and they rounded around the table a couple of times, like a game of musical chairs. "D-duke…." She didn't want to hurt his feelings because he was her friend. "Seto wouldn't like this."

"He's not here, is he?" A dash to the right made her dart agilely to the left. "And meanwhilst….."

"S-see that man over there?" Serenity nodded to the black suited bodyguard Seto had lent her. "He has orders to shoot on sight." Her foot knocked a chair over, sending it flying. _I'd better get outside... there's more room to run._

But the bodyguard was unwrapping his beef steak sandwich sub, not paying attention at all as the two went flying outside, one in pursuit of the other. Quickly, Serenity scaled a tree, and watched down, knowing Duke couldn't climb trees in past experience. She wanted to call out to the bodyguard to help, but he was having such a nice time enjoying his food, that she didn't have the heart to bother him. "Duke, I'm warning you…" she said, keeping her voice light, but threatening all the same.

"Come on, Serenity, just dump him already……make a lot of people rich by cashing in on their bets," Duke huffed and puffed, climb his way up slower.

That made her freeze. "What do you mean by that...?"

"Half of Domino betted that you two would break up before the end of six months:" Duke explained casually. "The time almost up, and I don't want to be in debt!" He said it as if she'd twisted his arm to gamble.

"Uh….." Serenity was considering throwing a branch on his head. "Why don't you just go to your girlfriends for money to pay it off, then?" she suggested helpfully, since he was still her friend.

He grabbed her foot, and she kicked him off in a quick move, leaped from tree to tree like a female Tarzan, in effort to get away from her lustful friend. The bodyguard looked up in mid-chew, thinking he heard a footstep, than continued eating. Yugi, still eating with Joey in the café, saw her fly by the restaurant's window, agilely avoiding branches like a squirrel.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Yuge?" Joey was about to ask his friend why he looked so sad about him marrying Mai. He twisted in his chair to see. "Oh, yeah, but it's just .Serenity's running away from Duke again." Yugi folded his napkin casually.

"Oh." Joey thought he meant actual running, not leaping from trees and swinging from branches type. "Anyway, Yuge……"

Meanwhile, Serenity finally had landed in a neat stance on top of the arts building, listening carefully. Birds beside her cooed and chirped, greeting her arrival. University students and faculty looked up and saw the auburn haired girl perched on a ledge, then glanced back down idly, faces not even flickering.

Conversation rose comfortably, for this is a usual occurrence. Sighing softly, relievedly, she made her way back to ground floor, brushing off leaves and broken twigs from her jacket. _Good, no tears it in this time…..I'm late for class! Oh no!_ Even though she was only seventeen, she was smart enough to skip a grade in high school and join her brother in college. Missing a class was simply unacceptable.

_"There you are."_

Duke was standing right behind her, making her freeze, surprised that she hadn't heard his footstep.

"Sorry, but I'm late for class," she stammered, backing away, thinking of a way to tell him to fuck off, but politely.

With a lunge, Duke grabbed her by the arm, too quick for even her to evade. Her lovely doe eyes grew wide as she struggled out of his grip. "What's the matter, we're friends, right? Aren't we?" He knew she was too polite to tell him to take a hike.

As he grabbed her other arm, a shrieking, piercing noise seemed to split the air, followed by a mechanical chant:

"S tep a-way from my girl-friend. Step a-way from my girl-friend. "

Duke looked about, startled, thinking it was that creepy bodyguard of hers that was talking. But no, the mechanical voice seemed to be coming...from her?.

"Ah, Devlin," Seto Kaiba drawled, walking out from behind the white pillar of the building, "you must never learn..." He clicked off the shrieking alarm with a small remote from his hand, and the noise stopped at once. Teachers looked over and smiled, passing by from class to class. That was a usual occurrence, too.

* * *

A/N: Well, as you hopefully may have guessed, SxS are together for 4 years now, JxM are together for 3 years, and YxT hasn't really started but getting there! Seto's kinda possessive and lazy here as you may surmise. So Ch.1's done! Read on!


	2. Fair In Love and War

A/n: Hey 'sup! So I decided to continue. Obviously! Well, I welcome back old faces and see some new ones =)……..BTW, the seto joke at the last chappie was: y'know how some car alarms say step away from the vehicle, step away from the vehicle? Well, serenity's wearing one, modified, of course, when another "Duke" comes too close. mwa ha ha. That seto…... BTW, duke's gonna be some sort of jerk on here, not cause he's not my favorite character, but just for comedic purposes. I find his outspoken comments amusing, like when everyone was saying, poor serenity, poor joey!' when joey was knocked out by marik, and duke's like, "Ye-ep! He's a goner!" XD lol, I was laughing when serenity looked at him like, "what a jerk u are! UGH!" XD oh, so amusing. Anyway….Mrs. W makes her cameo appearance here, y'all know that stand for Mrs. Wheeler, right? Y'all remember her? (eye roll) Uh huh. I dun like joey's dubbed last name, so I always call her Mrs. W. anywho, I'd better stop giving the whole plot away, so… let's the chapter two 

Disclaimer: Why! Why? Why would I own it? Well, ok. 

Chapter Two: All's Fair in Love and War

"So, your brother's getting married. When?" 

" Well, as soon as he asks her……well, of course she'll say yes! Seto…." Serenity sandwiched the plastic cordless phone between her ear and shoulder, and she stirred the pot on the burner at the Wheeler home. It was about two in the afternoon. _I hope he's not going to have a sarcastic attitude!_ "….Yeah, I told him…..but he refuses any help to pay for the wedding bills……But he said I could help him, as long as it doesn't come from you." _Well, at least: he's thrilled! That's something..... _

"So what are you going to do? Since he won't take money from me." _Of course…. Always takes the hard way.....that Joey....._

"Get a job and help him, of course," she said simply. 

"Oh, really." She could just HEAR him smiling. "Just. Like. That!" 

"What, you don't believe I can find one?" 

"No, no." He played the Card of Innocence. 

"You lie." Serenity felt somewhat disappointed. Disappointed and determined to prove him wrong. Them both wrong. "You sound just like my brother." 

"Cough, cough---excuse me?!" 

"Stop; I'm serious." 

"I'm not." He put down his coffee cup. "I told you a million times before, Serenity, don't just blurt things like that _without some kind of warning_!" 

_Now you really do sound like him,_ she thought, adding salt to her stew. Joey said the same things about him. "I wish you'd do as I suggested….." 

"What's that?" he said absently, typing away on the mainframe in his main house. 

".....Remember? That you'd at least give him a compliment, at least ONCE a week….." There was silence as an immediate answer, since this was retreaded ground, over and over. ".....I know he would go to his grave before saying this, Seto, but deep down, he really does admire you. As a duelist, I mean, you know...?" 

"I did give him a compliment, remember, last week or so?" The flicker from the screen drew his attention. "That he put on a clean shirt." 

"But then, you said what a nice change that was! You just insulted him again!" she said with an exaggerated sigh while he laughed a mock evil laugh, she knew he was teasing. "Anyway…… about my job. I was thinking about doing something with music---" 

"Serenity? Help me with the packages, dear." Mrs. W came in the back door with an armful. "Who are you talking to, dear?" she asked absently, as Serenity kept talking, putting the groceries away and adding salt to the dinner with an automatic hand. "Oh! Is it---?!" Mrs. W looked at from her mail of bills, interested. "Let me talk to him!" she practically pleaded. 

"Mom…..!" Serenity said, cupping her hand over the mouthpiece. At first, her mother had blown up at the thought of her sweet, young daughter dating, then she found out who it was. Plus, her mother's advertising firm was working for Kaiba Corp, so in truth, her boyfriend was her mother's boss. But as much as Serenity loved her mother, Mrs. W would always bring up embarrassing things that should be kept to locked away. "All right, but don't say anything embarrassing, please, Mom!" 

Mrs. W took the phone and went into the hall, letting her daughter stack away the packages. "So, Mr. Kaiba……..yes, oh really? My son's getting married? Oh. That's nice." 

Serenity stood stock still, holding her breath until she was flinching. _Please no….._

"…and do YOU have any marriage plans with my daughter, Mr. Kaiba?" her mother suggested. Her tone was sickeningly obvious. 

"MOM!" Serenity groaned, banging her head softly against the refrigerator, knowing it was useless to take the phone from her mother; the woman had all of her brother's fighting skills. Beside her the back door opened away. 

"Not dis lifetime! Hey, sis," Joey said cheerfully, as he came in and put his things on the kitchen table next to the groceries. "Ya busy?" 

"Well, you're looking very happy!" Serenity quickly got over her earlier embarrassment at her brother's glowing face. "And to answer your question, I have to finish dinner, put away the grocery stuff, and clean my room. So yes, I am very busy." 

"Oh. Well, I was going to invite you to the mall to help me pick out a ring, but….." He stepped casually around the table, slowly, knowing she would take the bait. 

She did: hook, line, _and_ sinker. "A ring!?!?! As in, an _engagement_ ring?!" He nodded, grinning. "Oh, that means….you got the loan! Oh, that's so wonderful!!!" She hugged him quickly as the pot started to froth over. 

"Yep, I got $1500. Dat should be more dan enough for a down payment.....Anyway, me an' da guys are going to the mall now. And I thought you oughta come and help me, since you're a girl an' all an' ya can give me some suggestions…..an' all......" 

"Sure! Of course!" she said enthusiastically, setting the gas on low and quickly putting the groceries; with his help, it was done in no time. "Let's go!" 

"Wait….where are you two going?" Mrs. W said, coming downstairs and putting the phone back on the wall. 

"Mall. Mom, can you finish up my stew?" 

"All right, Serenity, but don't forget to watch out for strangers, and listen to your brother, and keep your eyes away from men at all times!" The door slammed shut, cutting off her tirade. 

"What are ya supposed ta look at den?" Joey quipped as they piled in the car with the others. "Da floor?" 

"Oh, you know Mom. Going through a mid life crisis, wanting to act young again. Hey guys," Serenity said to the others, putting on her seatbelt, though it was only Duke and Yugi in the back seat of Joey's Jeep. After graduation, Tristan, their other friend, had moved back to America to take university courses there, while Tea Gardener went to New York, as was her dream to be a ballet dancer. And of course, Mai was away over seas visiting relatives in America, also. 

_ And I plan on proposin' da minute she gets back_, Joey thought as he drove over potholes determinedly. _As soon as I possibly can!_

"Hey, drive more carefully, man," Duke complained, putting his arms over the seat while Yugi stared out the window next to him, looking like he'd rather be at home. "Or you'll pop the question in a pancake!" 

"Pancake…..hmmmm……" Joey muttered, deep in thought. 

"Hey, don't even think about it! we're not stopping for pancakes!" Duke adjusted his expensive looking gold wristwatch as they parked at the Domino Mall's huge parking lot. 

"No…..I was thinkin' of how to propose. I still haven't decided on dat part yet….." They hopped out of the car, except for Yugi, who shuffled more sluggishly. "I jus' can't decide!" 

"Hmmm…." Serenity thought all the way down the entrance of the shopping center. "Well…….how about in a sky thing? Like a hot air balloon?" 

"_No!"_ Yugi spoke suddenly, startling them all a bit. "It's too dangerous! 567 deaths every year!" he said with wide, panicked eyes, frightened and scared out of his wits-looking. Ever since his grandfather's death and Yami passing on to the After World, he had been seeing death everywhere, was constantly worried that everyone would leave him all alone. A far cry from the usually cheerful boy he had been, and everyone was undoubtedly worried about him. Joey had to drag him outside to everywhere he went, so Yugi didn't spend all day moping in bed. 

"Calm down, Yuge….I dunno how to drive a hot air balloon anyway…..Oh, jeez, lookit dat. It's closed." Joey pounded a fist on the metal grate dejectedly. _Mr. Motou's death hadn't just affected Yuge, it reminded me of how precious life is, and how fleeting…….. _"What a bummer. Well, I guess we got go to da other one den….." 

"Maybe you should've….called first?" Duke said obnoxiously, twirling his hair. 

"Doan worry.. da other one's in this mall….but all da way on da other side." They started walking again. "I hope dat one's open……anyway, let's continue solvin' my problem. What am I gonna do?!" 

"Well, what happened to your…." Duke waved his arms in emphasis, jangling his bracelets. " ' Sand, water, and moon' strategy? You know, playing up Mr. Romantic?" 

"Yeah, big brother, that was a great plan!" 

"Yeah, but da thing is, how am I supposeda get all o' those things together in one place?" They reached the other jewelry store. "All right! It's open! Whoo!" 

Duke rolled and his eyes as they walked inside and went up to the glass encased counter. "You'd think she had said yes already, the way he's acting," he whispered to Serenity. 

Serenity merely nodded, absently, and looked away at the sparkling jewels that seemed to catch the fluorescent light over head and turn it into something beautiful. Since yesterday, she had learned not to be alone with Duke Devlin, it's was fine as long as there were other people there. She had been so embarrassed when that thing had gone off like that in the middle of the quad, and Kaiba had wanted to punch Duke's lights out after she had failed to escape him. But ol' Duke, sly and clever as a fox, knew that he very well couldn't beat Kaiba in a fistfight; the CEO had gotten even bigger than two years before. _He probably could kick my ass fifty yards away with those long legs,_ Duke remembered thinking to himself. And that rules out outrunning him….one leap, and I'm through. But Duke knew Kaiba's only weakness….. 

%%% Flashback %%%% 

_"What are you going to do, Devilin?" Kaiba sneered at him, eyes narrowing hatefully, cornering him to the wall. after sending Serenity away safely. "Throw dice at me....again? How pathetic." _

_"Wrong!" 'Cause I know how to attack! Duke thought with more confidence than he felt. "Go, get 'im, girls!"_

%%%%% end flashback %%%%%% 

_It hadn't been pretty sight….._ Duke admitted, seeming to admire an exquisite ruby necklace, but really admiring his own reflection in the glass, _……but effective, and all's fair in love and war. The old stuffy crank can't stand to be touched by a girl, save for Serenity, which rules out the gay rumor that I spread, sadly, especially when each of my girls threatened sexual harassment lawsuits, even though THEY were the ones who threw themselves at him. But now, I have to think of a new plan! _

"Um, m-may I help you?" an old man with eyeglasses and a well kept suit said, eyeing them nervously, like he expected them to rob him. 

"Yes, are all o' dese engagement rings?" Joey said, pointing to the case right in front of him. 

"Yes! They are! What else would you like?" 

"Psst," Duke elbowed Joey in a whisper, "He might reduce the price, if we threaten him!" 

"Very funny. Hilarious.Sorry, I'm not you." Joey said, as the man wiped his brow with a linen handkerchief. "So, sis, which one do ya like?" 

Serenity gazed down, then bent to have closer look at the sparkling, glittering rings. Some were silver, some were gold. All had big, fat diamonds on them; all looked expensive. Serenity knew that that meant big fat price tags, so she said, "I like that one. A lot!" 

The old man hurriedly brought it out in it's case. Duke took a look at it and laughed. "Ha ha! Mai's going to laugh her head off! The diamond is so tiny!" 

Ignoring him, Joey asked while studying it, "How much da down payment?" 

"$1200." The old man stammered. 

"Hmm, da diamond is really tiny……almost like a pin point, really….." he muttered, turning it this way and that, trying for it to catch the light. But it was so small, it was impossible to! And Duke found his efforts highly amusing. 

"I think she'll love it," Serenity said earnestly. "Right, Yugi?" 

The old man shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot as Yugi came over slowly to have a look. _This teenager looks depressed! Great a head case!_

" ……It_ is_ a bit tiny," Yugi said finally after a long silence. "The diamond, I mean," he added quickly, paranoid, even though everyone knew what he was talking about already. 

"Yeah, guess you're right," Joey concluded. "D' ya got anything else?!" 

"Well, how much do you have?" the old man questioned. 

Joey looked him over in judgement. There was something shifty in the nervous, rapidly blinking, watery eyes that he didn't like, but he had no choice. "…$1500." 

"Well….." the man hesitated. "There is one more thing, except for that." 

"Well, show it ta me awready!" 

"All right." The man reached down and unlocked the case, took a box, and straightened up. Then he handed the box over. "This one." 

Everyone leaned over Joey's shoulder's to have a look. 

"Gah! The diamond's even tinier!" 

"Haha! You can't even see it!" That was from Duke, as he pulled away, clutching his abdomen. 

"There's no diamond on dis ding! And it's silver! I dun want silver!" Joey exclaimed. 

"Yes, there is a diamond." The old man handed him a magnifying glass. "You see, sir, this comes with it! Would you have a look, sir? Then you can see it." 

"Haha!" Duke laughed harder, making the cases shake, drawing stares from the other passerbyers in the mall. "Mai's definitely gonna need it! Haw haw!" 

Serenity could sense her brother's irritation, and place a hand on his arm to calm him down. Even Yugi looked over. "Big brother, how about you pick the next expensive one? Maybe you can bargain." 

Yes, but now that the old man knows…..Joey eyed him. "I don't want dis one! Show me…." he looked them over, "….dat one! How much is it?" 

"Ah…" the man took it out with care, "This one is a rare peach diamond." The ring seemed to sparkle with it's own light, sending amber colors on his hand. "$2800." 

_This is it!_ Joey thought. _The perfect ring!_ He held it up, admiring how the light beamed in every which way, seeming to wink encouragingly at him, giving him strength. It was so brilliant. "I'll take it!" he said without thinking. 

"Um, man, one problem……you don't have enough," Duke pointed out. Joey's smile faded. 

"Yes he does!" Serenity said, pushing an envelope at the man. The man began to open it and count it. It was stuffed with money. "And it's exactly $2800! You were made to have it, brother." 

"Sis!" He stared at her wide eyed. There was a stunned silence. Then, first, he lectured her. "Ya shouldn't be carrying all dan dough around!" 

"You can pay me back later, if you want. I don't want you to, because you deserve to be happy." She said firmly, holding his eyes determinedly. "I want you to marry Mai, Joey." 

"But sis! I tol' ya, I'm not acceptin'--" he said stubbornly. 

"I don't care! Look, you've done so much for me. do me one more thing, and let me repay you. Please," she said earnestly, using the soft tone, complied by glittering eyes that captured a CEO's heart and Joey couldn't resist it either. "_Please!"_

".......Serenity Faith Wheeler, ya know I hate it when ya use dose----" he sputtered, "EYES on me! You know I can't stand it! And plus That Speech! Ya know it kills me!" 

"Yes, I know," she said, trying to smother a grin, still using ' those eyes' at him. 

"….Awright, AWRIGHT!" he said while she cheered. "But----well, we'll talk about it later. But I'll accept it this time, okay? Does that make you happy?" 

"Very happy!" she squealed, giving his grousing self a quick hug. The old man smiled and finally looked up. 

"I'll go get your form to fill out, and then congratulations, to the two of you," said the old man to them, and before they could correct his mistake, he was gone. 

"Weird old man," Duke muttered. "Well, dude, now that that's done, all you have to worry about now is paying for the wedding---and she'll probably want an all out bash, knowing her extravagant tastes---" 

"Naw, she c'n take care of all dat," Joey waved his hand dismissively in the air, closing the box carefully and stuffing it into his pocket. "I'd rather elope, if I could, but if she wants ta throw some big fancy wedding, it's fine, I guess." 

"Oh, big brother! Don't say that; you _have_ to have a big wedding!" Serenity exclaimed while he finishing signing the forms and handed it back to the man, who nodded goodbye and turned on the metal detector in front of the store's entrance. "I'll help her plan!" 

"Sure, if she agrees…… Why not?" They walked down the hallway of the mall. "I gotta remember I gotta pick her up at the airport tomorrow at four in da afternoon," he paused, committing it to memory. 

"I dunno why you want to get yourself tied down," Duke muttered. "College is supposed to be a time for girls, partytime and more girls. Not to be tied down." At that, Yugi turned and stared at the ebony haired guy as if he'd never seen him before. 

"Yeah, dis is from a guy with _five_ girlfriends, an' counting," Joey muttered aloud, only half teasing. "Wait till dey find out about each otha! Den, will you be in Tra-bull!" 

"They already do know," Duke said coolly. "Anyway," he said quickly, " I've been thinking. How about, you propose where you fell in love?" 

There was silence as that new suggestion was thought over. "Hmmm…that might not be sucha bad idea…." 

"Well, where was it?" 

"On a beach…..in Spain." 

"Well, that seems pretty far away," Serenity commented. "But, you could use the beach idea, big brother. Then you'd have your 'water, moon, and sand' idea!" 

"Hey! Dat's right! You're pretty smart, sis. Still, I think dere's somethin' missing. I mean, it's special, but not special enough. I want somethin' unique." 

"How about this: you bring her to the beach after a nice long romantic walk---" Duke started. 

"--and then you take her into the water, and propose to her there!" Serenity finished. "I don't think anyone's ever been proposed to in the water. And with the moon shining on it, it'll be so romantic!" 

"Hm. Yeah it would, wouldn't it be?" Joey said, picturing it in dreamland. 

"Yeah," Duke agreed, "And then---a shark comes and makes off with her!" Y 

Yugi looked alarmed. "Shark?!" He grabbed Joey by the collar and shook him. "Joey……I heard that 1598 people die of shark attacks! _1598!!"_ Even though Joey still could easily outwrestle him, Yugi still gave him a good, terrified shaking. 

Jeoy shot Duke a dirty look as Duke hummed the theme to Jaws and pretended to lunge at them. "And them the shark would mash her up, and….wow, Serenity, you look nice." 

They all sweat dropped. _Duke is the only guy I know who can frighten one minute my best bud, then hit on my sister the next_, Joey thought, prying Yugi's fingers off him. Still, he didn't do anything to Duke for doing so, Joey only got mad when the brash guy made fun of him in front of Mai, and that was about it. Although he still despised Serenity's boyfriend, he knew he could protect her well from other suitors, though Joey was still waiting for that fateful day when she would give him the boot……Though, now he was sort of okay with it. Now that he was in love himself. 

"Okay, Okay, Yuge, I won't set foot da wata, okay?" Yugi seemed a bit calmer after hearing that and resumed with his usual nostalgic, subdued expression. 

%%%%% 

The next day, Joey had to drag out Yugi again this time to eat breakfast with him, while Serenity went to her early morning exercise class. She was still peeved about how both the guys that were the closest to her would she say was dependent and couldn't do anything on her own. _Mai would give them both a good talking to for saying those things to her. She is the most independent girl I know, but of course she'll say yes to my brother. They're in love_! Serenity took a shower, then set about finding a job in the classifieds. _And no, I'm not going to be your maid, Seto!_ She told the newspaper, disgruntled. That had been his only suggestion. Some suggestion. 

_Men. Only think women should become nurses or maids, eh? I need to start my career, anyway. I'm smart enough. I can do it._ Though only seventeen, Serenity had graduated high school early to go to college with her brother, something she always had wanted to do, to purse a degree in music. Now, she was ready to start her lifelong passion, music as a career. _Maybe I can be a radio deejay,_ she thought. _I can earn some money, and listen to music all day……_she sighed, picturing it. _Or maybe I should aim higher…..but what? _

Flipping on the TV set for a clue, she stopped at the MTV music channel, and looked enviously at the singers. She was looking so intently that she almost missed her first class. Classes, school, family….busy, busy, thought Serenity, going out the door. _And plus my doctor appointment…….I wonder….. what should I do? I just don't know…. _

Outside, she walked across campus, the day was bright and blue, conflicting with her thoughts. Geez I feel just as stressed out as Joey! She thought, spotting him at the dorm hall, with Yugi and a blond haired, green eyed girl she recognized as brainaic Rebecca Hawkins. The girl was younger than her, but a real branaic and taking archeology classes at DCU. She was also had a major crush on Ygui, and wasn't afraid to show it. Serenity could see Yugi trying to politely dissuade her. _Remind me of Duke and me,_ she thought, sweatdropping. 

Joey was dressed up in dress slacks and a blazer, so either he was going to a job interview or…… Serenity paused, her heart beating. _Was he going to do it today? _

"No, sis," he said when she interrograted him, "I gotta pick up Mai up at the airport today at four. She said……she got a surprise." He looked stressed out and very thin. "I'm so nervous, thought, that I couldn't eat anythin' since yesterday." 

"Hm? What's going on?" Rebecca pushed her glasses up her nose, twitching with curiosity. "I can tell the way your dressed up you're going to meet your girlfriend." She said to Joey. " And I can tell that bulge in your pocket is jewelry, a jewelry box, correct? Ooh! Are you going to propose? Already? How exciting!" she clapped her hands together in delight, while everyone stared at her, dumbfounded by her perceptive nature. Well, almost everyone, Yugi just stared out in middle of nothingness like usual. 

"Geez, wat are ya, a detective or somethin'! You'd better not tell! Here sis, you betta keepit for me," Joey said, handing her the ring box. Serenity started to protest, saying seeing couldn't possibly be trusted, but he waved it off. "I dun want Mai finding out before I'm ready, and I know ya'll keep it safe," he said. Finally, she agreed and he headed off to class. 

Poor Yugi, Serenity thought, watching after them as she called, "I'm going too!" Her brother nodded and kept walking, while his friend stumbled around Rebecca's incessant chatter. _I promised Tea before she left that I'd look out for him for her,_ Serenity thought. _Though…..I don't know if anything would reach him…. _

%%%%%%%% Domino Airport %%%%%%%%% 

Mai's flight was late in arrival, and Joey was pacing around the crowded airport like an expectant father. He was driving Duke nuts, who always tagged along everywhere where the others went, complaining all the while. Rebecca was chattering away as usual to Yugi, who wasn't looking like he was paying attention, even though he was, watching the planes take off with bated breath, hoping they wouldn't catch fire and take off safely. _So far…..so good. _

Serenity quietly was wringing her hands, cleverly staying far away from Duke as possible, and hoping everything would go well with the wedding. _We'll have to invite everyone from high school,_ she thought, ticking off names in her mind. _Ryou Bakura, he's in…England, I think right now…..that's pretty far away, but maybe he'll be able to make it. Tristan Taylor, he's visiting relatives in America, I'm sure he'll be part of the wedding. Plus all of our relatives, aunts and uncles, cousins…..it was a lot of hard work ahead, but it was so exciting!_ She adjusted her purse strap and went over by the window. _I still have to find a job to pay for my brother's bills, I just don't want him working anymore! I'd rather he study…..he's gone so far already. _

Secretly, she had always been worried that Joey would turn out a 'bad seed', rebelling around the town, doing criminal activities. He had a rough life, and deserved a break. 

"So, guys, did ya think of any otha ideas?" he said, finally quitting pacing and coming over. interuppting her thoughts. "Any more ideas 'bout the proposal….?" 

They were all silent. Then Rebecca spoke up, and everyone turned in surprise, having forgot she was there. "How about we help you out? Like in the movies when the friends of the groom hold up cards saying, 'will you marry me.' That way, you'll have support of your friends; we all can take part." 

"Hm, that's not sucha bad idea…." He thought, considering it very thoroughly. "I like it!" _I could use all da support I c'n get…..I'll be too nervous when da time comes!_ "I dunno about da cards, though…..maybe somethin' else." _But Duke's definitely gonna take no part in this! I'd keep waiting for 'im ta snicker,_ he thought, looking at the guy's pseudo innocent look, the one that said, _Whaaat? What did little old me do?_ Joey shook his head ruefully and turned to his best friend, who was still staring into space, dressed in black; he was still in mourning. "Yuge? Whatcha lookin' at, bud?" 

"Time……" he whispered in an angst-ridden voice, continuing, "Time, and how it passes on without me, leaving me behind, just a blur in my consciousness……so fleeting…..so short and I have to do something, meaningful and poignant, because you can die in a moment!" He slammed one fist with a loud smack at the last word. Everyone sweat-dropped, save for Joey. 

"Oh, a clock. I get it." 

Yugi's head smacked down in an attempt at anime falling. But he couldn't quite manage it….. 

_Wow, he's trying to impress me with that speech?_ Rebecca thought speculatively. 

"……I think the _word _we're all looking for is, " '…._Anyway….' _" Duke said sarcastically, speaking for the whole group as usual. 

"Joey, there's an arcade over there," Yugi said suddenly, looking up. "Wanna go?" 

"Naw, I gotta wait here……" he looked at the gate. Yugi looked disappointed. 

"Here, I'll go with you, Yugi," said Serenity, and the guy finally nodded okay, and Rebecca and Duke went along, just to have something to do than wait. 

_He looks so sad,_ Serenity thought as they headed over, the others tagging along. "I haven't played anything in a long while," she said for conversation, while the guy just merely nodded. He was sorry that Joey had refused, it would've been just like old times. _But those times are long gone……I swore not to play anymore…..it brings back to many painful memories……._ Serenity looked over the choices in the dark arcade, which wasn't much, than said, "The only one I know is the DDR machine." She shrugged apologetically, determined to cheer him up somehow. "You wanna….?" 

"I guess.." he sighed heavily while the others watched. They played for a few, then…. 

"Don't you think you should have let him win?" Duke didn't bother to lower his voice. "The guy's practically about to kill himself!" 

"W-well, I didn't know I was that good!" Serenity bit her lip. Yugi was only playing halfheartedly, not really paying attention. Or, it only seemed like it. _I can't believe I can't even beat this stupid machine,_ he thought. He felt a sudden rush of anger at himself, as well as sorrow._ I can't do anything. What's wrong with me? I just don't have the will anymore. It just packed off and went. My get-up-and-go……._The machine kept shouting, "Boo" and "You call that dancing!" It bussed around his head as he stared on listlessly_. …….got up and went_. A toddler came over and said, "Ha-ha," before Serenity quickly shooed him away. _Maybe it's just hopeless. I'll never be the same again….. because I'm not. _

"Here, Yugi," a familiar, gentle voice said, "let me." 

He was so zoned out in his pity well of sorrow, that he didn't notice anyone was talking to him until a hand pushed him gently out of the way. Automatically, he looked over, expecting some kid to challenge Serenity. 

"Tea!" he gasped. 

Serenity saw the first spark of life come back into his eyes. Tea had come over quietly, after greeting them first, nudged Yugi over and challenged Serenity with a smile. What? She's supposed to be in America, dancing he thought, trying to make sense of it. She beat Serenity easily, and the two girls were laughing. She was prettier than he remembered; allowed her hair to grow past her elbows. It was then he realized how much he had missed her. Still, it was such a shock to see her again. Then she turned to him. 

"Fitting that the King of Games had to be helped out by a girl," Duke said from his corner. 

. "Hey, Devilin," Tea said sarcastically. "You haven't changed a bit, I see." 

"Tea. I see you still carry that torch for me," Duke said with a sardonic smile. They always took cheap shots at each other, though it was all in fun. Obviously, he hadn't been paying attention. 

She ignored him. "Serenity, it so good to see you," she said as the two girls hugged. "You, too, Yugi," she added, turning to him. "Don't I get a hug?" 

He just stood there. Finally, she had to go and give him one. Rebecca, who watching in the wings, saw Yugi's reaction and narrowed her eyes into slits, Serenity saw with some amusement. "Okay, let's all go and see Mai!" she said, before some kind of cat fight ensued. They all herded out to see her. 

TBC!

* * *

Ah! So Yami's gone. Or is he? You must know now, I love twisties! (evil laughter) & poor Yugi's a hypochrondriac......: I really think he'd be that way, since he don't got no living family no more :(. Next: J/M's reunion!!!…….i dun want it too sappy, but……romantic-sappy; I'll haveta play it by ear, I guess. I probably wont send them back to spain to save you from my spanglish.--;;;; (sweatdrop) R&R 


	3. Oh Me Oh Mai!

[A/n]: Eep! I tried to write a happy ,sweet reunion, I tried! Boo hoo ; . ; I chickened out - -;; (bawk bawk) 

There might be a r/t catfight. I never wrote about a catfight b4 XD & yugi deserves 2 girls to fight over him! XD & sorry yami-fans, but he won't be 'back', since tea likes him both; & this fic's complicated enough. So hes dead……again. XD Well, he IS a spirit…..But there's a reason why 'back' is in 'quotes'…..(mysterious music) BTW, the same goes for the other spirits as well.:( 

So at first this chappie might seem confusing, but I'll try to make it as clear as possible. So read all of it get it, okies? See ya at da end!

* * *

& Oh, Me, Oh ,Mai! %

"Thanks a lot, sis," Joey said over his shoulder as he walked away with his unsuspecting girlfriend while Duke kept saying: 

"It wasn't me! I didn't do it! This time….." to everyone, even to passerbys in the airport at the group went to the car. 

Tea saw Serenity's eyes start to glisten and wondered why. Tea still didn't know about the proposal and all Serenity had said before was, "Oh, you brought Tea with you, Mai? That means only Bakura and Tristan are left!" 

Then everyone had stricken looks written all over their faces. " 'Left?' For what?" Tea mumbled, wondering what sort of event Serenity had meant. Sounding like if he were saving her, Joey had said, "Uh, she meant for a surprise reunion party!" to Mai when she had questioned it also. 

_ But I doubt that's what it was originally……..! Joey's always up to something!_

"RIGHT, sis?" At her nod, Joey had said _thank you_ and Duke had begun yelling, "_It wasn't me! I didn't say it!"_ like he still was now, sounding rather like a car alarm, KaibaCorp-tisized. More annoyingly so. Serenity looked like she was going to burst into tears, and oblivious, Joey tied Duke's ponytail to a rolling cart stuffed of suitcases pushed by two uniforms. As he sailed away, Tea whispered worriedly. "Serenity? Are you all right?" Teardrops were rolling down the young girl's cheeks, and she didn't cry for no reason….. 

"I just have to get this reunion party organized now!" she cried in answer, reaching for a hanky. Tea gave her one from her pocket. 

"Thanks….." 

"Don't worry! I'll help you." And Tea was true to her word. Within a matter of minutes, she and Serenity shopped for groceries, cooked at the Motou house for the celebration party for Mai's return.. 

Serenity informed Tea of the planned proposal. Rebecca was supposed to be helping, but she was 'cleaning up' with Yugi while the others helped Mai settle in her cottage; she still had a bit of jet lag and was sleeping for a catnap. 

Meanwhile, Tea felt fine; the trip from New York had been pleasant. Now everything made sense, Mai couldn't find out about the surprise proposal until it was time for it. Then it'd be too late! But Tea was never shocked as she was to find out that Mr. Motou had died the past summer. 

"What?!" a pot of gravy crashed to the tile floor. She'd thought it odd the old man hadn't been here….like usual...... 

"Guess you didn't get the funeral invitation we sent you….." Serenity spoke softly, as if Mr. Motou's ghost might overhear their conversation. She gestured to the door that led to the Game Shop next door, stirring. "Yugi's planning to sell the shop; in fact, it's already been sold…." 

"WHAT?!" Another crash, louder. Rebecca poked her head through the other door, the one that led to the living room. 

"You guys need any help?" A pretty, petite 16 year old with green eyes and sparkling blond hair, Rebecca's grandfather had been a friend of Yugi's grandpa for a long time. They had both attended his funeral. "If you don't, could you two _keep it down_?" 

Serenity chuckled, seemingly innocently, but it really was at Tea's expression. "Actually, could you phone the others? The food nearly done. Phew I'm tired," she finished, all in one breath, looking fatigued. Rebecca nodded reluctantly. She knew all of Yugi's friends pretty well over the last two years. 

Tea stared in the distance for a moment after her, then looked concernedly at Serenity. The also petite girl's face was flushed, and she was perspiring in the hot kitchen. "Here, I'll take the lasagna out." She did so, quickly and efficiently, in her athletic top and tennis shoes. _Maybe I'd better go change….. _"Is um….Kaiba coming to this little party, Serenity?" she questioned uncomfortably, setting the piping hot dish on the counter. 

"Yeah, but---I don't think I'm going!" Serenity laughed at the thought of him being stuck alone. _"Serenity! How dare you bail out one ME?!"_ "I'm too tired!" 

I guess they're still together….. 

"And yes, we're still together," Serenity said, her tone irritable-sounding, for a good reason, she'd hit her pet peeve. "Sheesh!" 

"Looks like you've learned a couple of things from him, too," Tea observed, going into the living room. Surprisingly, it was still a mess. "I thought you two were cleaning up?" 

Rebecca giggled loudly. "Oh, Joey said we ought to have the party on the campus, in the dorm room, instead." The dorm room was pretty big, could fit them all easily and then some. "But he also said not to tell Kaiba…" she added, with a frown of perplexity. "What did he mean….?" 

"Uh, never mind," Tea said. "I'm glad to see some things hadn't changed!" She murmured, not having explain, then spotting Yugi, who was sitting by the telephone, looking forlornly out the window with the shades drawn. Something about that sparked an adrenaline rush in her. "C'mon, Yugi, let's go and have some fun," she clapped her hands together. 

_ As if calling her dog, or something,_Rebecca observed, eyes narrowing as she pushed up her round wire rimmed glasses, to give the eagle eye. 

When he didn't react, she pulled him to his feet. "C'mon, we have to go and bring the food to campus, since King Joey decrees it," Tea went on with an eye roll, as he reluctantly went into the kitchen and starting hauling stuff to the van outside. _Jeez, I haven't been away that long for him to change…._

Meanwhile Rebecca followed the other two at a much slower pace, pretty mouth turning down at the corners. _Yugi seemed way too perky whenever Tea's around….._

%%%%%% 

_Well, it seems nothing has changed. Much. Except, for the fact that they've all played a round of "Personality Musical Chairs."!_

After a much needed, refreshing nap, Mai Valentine was sipping a tall glass of lemonade, perched on a comfy chair in her boyfriend's dorm room he shared with Yugi and Duke. They all had splurged the winnings from previous duel monster tournament to afford a suite on campus, and it really was paying off. 

_Yugi's depressed….._she thought with an artful eye, _and Kaiba's happy? Sadistic, but still happy…_The tall guy was busily keeping an eye on Duke who hasn't changed a bit,_ I see,_ she thought barely hiding her grin. _Still chasing after Serenity even though Joey's told me he seeing triplets at the same time……always very interesting….._

Meanwhile, Rebecca Hawkins, a girl she barely really knew, was practically throwing herself all over Yugi, who paid no attention except for polite, mild interest. Mai told this to Tea, when she came up, hold a plateful of lasagna. "You'd better watch out…..Yugi's gotten pretty darn cute lately," she teased the brunette. 

Tea looked on the verge of throwing her lasagna in the air. "Oh stop it, I'm not going to do what we discussed on the plane, and that's final," she said stubbornly. 

"Oh, come on, make his day, his month, his year." Mai snatched a piece of cheese, having fulfilled her two year earlier prophecy of gaining Joey's appetite. "Go out with him….." 

Tea didn't answer, just openly glared in a way that could've, would've put even Kaiba to shame. "You promised…." Mai said in a singsong, taking another piece of food. 

"Oh, all right! But don't say anything to him, okay? I'll ask him." With that, Tea sped away, before she was asked anything else. 

Serenity soon took the sofa next to her, looking exhausted. Mai watched as immediately Duke went to take a rickety rocking chair that was beside her, and just as immediately Kaiba predictably took it before he could sit down. Serenity's eyes were closed in tired bliss so she didn't see it, but, unaware, Duke practically sat on his lap before he realized and jumped back up if stung by a bee. 

Mai choked on a swig of her lemonade in holding back laughter, making Serenity open her eyes and look to see what was going on, just in time to see--actually, hear---Kaiba growl and Duke slinking off, taking the chair beside Mai's chair, innocently eating. 

Mai gave a rueful head shake that said, "You never learn, do you?" with before turning back to Serenity, who was in her boyfriend's arms in the rocking chair, half asleep. "So, Serenity……what WAS it that you were talking about in the airport?" She took a sip casually,. " ' Awwww!' by the way." 

"What?" she said innocently, not meeting her friend's eyes. "Did I say something….? I don't remember…." 

"Liar," Mai said amiably, as Kaiba scowled at her for 'interrupting' as Tea took a nearby seat with her plate, joining their little group. Joey had said he needed to 'take care of something' before the party and wasn't back yet. _Good thing…for he and Kaiba always fight like little boys whenever together….kind of when siblings who hate each other fight. Meaning, they liked to play pranks, especially humiliating ones, the more the better, on each other. Boys…. _

"What're y'all talking about?" Tea asked, taking a bite, eyes round with curiosity at Mai, avoiding to look away. 

"The little secret y'all are keeping from me," Mai said lazily, stretching. "And don't bother to deny it; Serenity definitely said something, remember?" 

%%% Flashback %%%% 

_ "Oh, honey, you got me flowers?" Mai squealed, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. _

_ "I missed you so much," he murmured, holding on as she pulled back a bit._

_ "Aw, I missed you too….I couldn't stop thinking about you……" He picked her up and twirled her around, making her shriek her chiming laughter.. _

_ "Yeah Whoo! Give us a show!" Duke said enthusiastically as he and the rest walked on them kissing, pumping his fist. The newly appointed class clown, since Joey had become more 'serious', he added aside to a couple of old ladies sitting, "Demonstrating CPR techniques," he explained, pointing his thumb back._

_Joey said, while Mai laughed, "Cantcha all gives us a bit of privacy?"_

_ Immediately, everybody started whistling and looking up at the ceiling in an effort to be casual. Even the ladies….laughed, that is._

_ "Verry funny…." He released her so she could hug her old friends in succession and chat. That's when Serenity said excitedly:_

_ "That's great! Now we have only to get Tristan and Ryou for the---"_

%%%%%% end flashback %%%%%% 

"Well, what were you going to say for real?" Mai sipped at her lemonade, watching each face as they turned away innocently at the ceiling. "Oh come on! You all know I detest secrets!" 

"Let's talk about something else," Tea suggested after a silence. 

"I thought we were friends," she said, playing her wild card up her sleeve. Tea's eyes wavered. 

"Well….." she began. 

"Don't!" everyone shouted, as the front door just opened. 

"Don't what?" Joey came in, seeing everybody poised as if to catch a baseball. "Hey, what we all playing, a game of tag?" 

Serenity cleared her throat._ Mai sure is snoopy…..her sense of 'smelling' out a secret has gotten keener than before!_ "No, we were all just getting up to….uh, eat!" Everyone made hearty sounds of agreement. 

"Yeah! I'm starving!" 

"What's for dinner?" 

Smack! Duke stumbled, nearly to the floor as a blow hit him squarely on the back. Kaiba smirked down, as everyone headed to the dining table. It was a tight fit, but everyone managed to squeeze in as plates full of rich smelling food was served. Everyone complimented the chef, then started digging in eagerly. 

"I wish Tristan was able to come," Serenity sat down, picking at her food. Somehow, after cooking it, she couldn't eat it. "With his new girlfriend." 

Smiles all around, they knew it was a kind of semi joke. Yugi didn't have much of an appetite, either, he studied his food like he had to write a term paper. 

"Is Mokuba coming?" Serenity asked Seto, who was also inspecting her food. At her look, he took a quick bite. 

"Yes." And that was it. At fifteen, Mokuba had recently entered his 'teenage' phase, dressing all in black, rather like Yugi (who he had gotten to be good friends with by the way), except he wasn't mourning anybody away. Except maybe his childhood sweetness. He had become quite a handful lately, and he grimaced, just thinking about it. _I don't want to even think about it…._

Tea changed the subject. "So, are you planning to open your clothing line here in Domino, Mai?" 

"Hm, probably not," was the answer. 

"So what're you going to do?" All eyes rested on her interestedly. 

"Hm, I haven't really thought about it…..probably take some college classes here," she smiled at Joey, who smiled back, but hers was a I'll-make-you-tell-me-later-when-we're-alone smile. "Isn't the new fall semester getting started, or whatnot?" 

"Yeah," Rebecca answered, happily eating away. "I've signed up for an archeology class of course," Everyone murmured, of course, "an A.P English class, BIO 202, and an art class." Arched eyebrows all around, and complete silence, except for the music playing softly. "It's a general studies requirement," she said with a shrug. 

"Hm, maybe I'll take one of those," Mai murmured. She spotted Yugi just picking away at his food. "Hey Yugi, hun. How're you doing?" she asked sympathetically, knowing about his grandpa's demise. She met the old guy a couple of times, and he was decent. 

"Yeah, how're holding up?" Tea put in. "Sorry I didn't get to come to Mr. Motou's funereal." 

"'S okay," Yugi said softly, automatically cutting his food. Across the table, Kaiba looked down at his old rival with interest. In respect, he had waited until after the funeral to challenge him, and been emphatically refused. But he hadn't minded. Nor been surprised. 

_Eventually he'll break down…_he thought without much malice, since Yugi was his brother's only friend now. Still, he was his rival; something he didn't tolerate. But he could be patient. 

"You're not……" Tea took a bite, studying her best friend's avoiding gaze, "going to sell the Game Shop for real, are you, Yugi? You can't!" 

"It's true, T," Duke answered, his tone belligerent. "The old shop's just been wiped out by the competition. What?" he said as four pairs of eyes glared at him. His store was one of the 'competition' and Tea could decipher this, remembering from the past. "It's not my fault." He pointed a long finger accusingly across the table. "Kaiba's company is practically forcing all of us out!" The CEO just narrowed his stone-blue eyes in reaction. "Be mad at him, not me!" 

Ignoring him, Tea continued, "You can't give up, Yugi. That shop sold more than just games. It holds memories for all of us." 

There was a short silence as Joey paused in his eating, thinking. _She's right, Yuge…._he silently told his friend. _But it's hopeless…… "_I've already tried tellin' 'im dat, Taye," he muttered. "But he won't listen!" 

Yugi's hands went still, staring down at his untouched, cold lasagna, his mouth pursed in a line. 

Tea looked at him, shocked speechless. _Yugi......_

"He won't see da truth!" Joey grumbled. Earlier that month, they had a big fight about it, but Yugi had been strangely stubborn. He was going to sell, and that was final! 

Yugi excused himself to use the bathroom and then practically raced toward it. Dead silence. 

"Nice..... Who're you…… Jack Nicholson, mutt?" Kaiba said under his breath, mocking him right down to the accent, " 'You can't handle da truth!' " 

"That's not what I said!" Joey had learned to control his temper around the arrogant CEO for the sake of Serenity, but he was angry at Yugi, also. That's why everyone looked surprised; he'd been doing such a good job too. Actually, it was more like, mildly surprised. 

"Seto….." Only one person called him that. Only one person could call him that. He scowled. Everyone kept their poker faces. 

"Saw. Ree. " Tighter words were never spoken. "for calling you a MUTT..alright?!" Mai snickered very softly. Oh boy, she thought. _I can't stand any more! His face is priceless!_ "coughPerrocough…." 

"Yeah, whateva! 'Pology accepted. I'm gonna go see if he's all right," Luckily Joey didn't speak Spanish. Or did he? As he left, he knocked over his glass of water. Still he didn't stop and turn. "_coughcaballocough….."_

%%%%%% 

As the evening wore down, Mai did see Mokuba come after all, he had changed so much, she barely recognized him. Or course, it had been two years…. 

_ Now…..what IS this little……_she approached Joey, who had said Yugi was 'all right', but everyone knew he wasn't, poor thing_……thing he's hiding from me. I can be very persuasive… heh heh heh......_

Tea had left as well, hopefully, to talk to Yugi. Which she had. Rebecca was getting ready to leave, when Mai told her to meet with her to make her schedule for the semester. Duke had also left, offering her a ride, since she didn't live on campus. Let's see, now where was I? 

"I'm going to get you for this mutt," Kaiba was still steamed about water being thrown all over his clothes. Mostly it was in the pants area. Serenity was busily clearing away the clanking dishes, out of earshot. Mai watched them with interest, making sure not to distract them. 

"Hope you're not goin' out like dat, Kaibe," Joey was saying, having a tendency to shorten people's names to one syllable _because that's all his puny brain can hold_ according to Kaiba's theory, "People are gonna think you got too 'excited'! Ha, ha!" he didn't bother to lower his voice, and sensing trouble, Serenity came over. 

"Humph," Kaiba said, confident he knew he had the upper hand, "the only thing I get ''excited' about….." he grabbed Serenity in a tight, loving embrace, "is your sister!" 

_Point, set, match,_ thought Mai. _Welcome to the little boy's Olympics. _

"Gah! Get a room!" Joey shoved them both back and slammed the door. After a pause, Mai dipped a chip in dip. 

"You know what you just did, didn't you?" She munched on it slowly. He looked blank, watching her in puzzlement and distraction. 

"Shoved them….. in a closet…..?" She licked her fingers off with a smile, sleder shoulder shaking.. "_And closed the door…..?"_

"………!!!!" He hastily opened the door, ".AHH! GET OUTTA DERE!!!" 

TBC

* * *

A/n: yeah I know……Tristan has a girlfriend?! XD lol Who is it? It's sooooo easy! XD I mean, really. YOu'll haveta find out :P 

Anyway, I think I might up the rating……for future chappies that is. I dunno…. 

Maybe thy were a little immature….but I've been to college campus so I know! BTW Kaiba takes classes there, sort of distance learning type…..lol 

& Mariks1andonly, I loved 'A red red rose!' It had everything: romance, suspense, action, comedy….XD I liked when Seto called Serenity an 'angle' and said he put an 'add' in the paper because of her. XD just like him to use math terms. I recommend it highly to any SxS fan and I wish for more chapters! Write on! . :D 

Next: the secret is spilled! Literally! Um, not what you're thinking! What are you thinking? If your thinkin' what I'm thinkin' were in trouble! XD Well, R&R!


	4. 20 Questions?

A/N: hey guys! Just enjoy.

* * *

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

% Chapter Four: 20 Questions %

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Will you marry me?" The man knelt beside his girlfriend in the traditional get-down-on-one-knee style. He held out a glittering sapphire ring.

"Oh!" the girlfriend gasped, trying it on. There was a short pause while she did so. Then, "I'll have to get back to you on this," she said, getting up from her bench and leaving him kneeling there.

"Every important decision takes 24 hours," the announcer's voice came on. "That's why at Mazda Honda Toyota dealers----"

Joey clicked off the television set and grabbed his head in his hands_. My sis's right…..I'm getting too stressed out about this! Way obessessed! Not good....._ He was alone in his dorm room; he WAS supposed to be at class, but he couldn't bring himself to go……everyone would stare and whisper at his undressed, unshaven state….. _Mine won't be like that!_

__

Focus, he told himself. _Who cares if you still didn't think of a way to propose that'll knock her socks off? Think of something else, or you'll drive yourself crazy!_ He went to fix himself a glass of water; lately, he'd been living on rice and water, and lost an amazing amount of weight. Even Yuge had been giving him worried looks.

__

Well, dat's a change, he thought, setting down the glass with an "Ahhh." His best friend had been looking like a wounded….puppy, he thought relucantly, ever since his Gramps' died. Maybe it was the stress talking, but Joey couldn't help thinking that Yugi was acting a bit selfish, the way he kept carrying on with his 'mourning.'

__

I tried to tell him---I tried to help him to get over it, but he's never been this stubborn! That morning, Tea and Yugi had gone to Mr. Motou's gravesite to put down a bouquet of fresh white flowers.. Joey hadn't gone, obviously--since he was still brooding---because graveyards always gave him the creeps. He was always the superstitious sort.

__

Especially where Mr. Motou was buried……Gramps had been like a mentor to me, he thought, defensively. _We have been really close; Mr. M was like a father to me....._

And it really hurt when Yugi said that he didn't understand his pain, didn't understand what he was going through! _He acts like he's the only one who ever cared about the old man, we all did!!_ Breaking his mental tirade, Joey rinsed out his glass in the sink and picked up his jacket and headed out. _Maybe I should go pay a visit anyway……I owe it, really……_

%%%%%%

Tea and Yugi stared down at the tombstone with "Solomon Motou, 1902-2004, Beloved Grandfather and Friend" on it. She couldn't help thinking, _He was over 100 years old? Man, he was pretty…..'SPRY' for his age! _She glanced at Yugi, but he hadn't said anything, as usual.

Earlier that morning, she'd forced Yugi to take her to Mr. Motou's grave so she could pay her respects. He done so, reluctantly, she'd practically had to twist his arm. _He's been acting like Kaiba does all the time……always feeling sorry for himself, _she thought. Still, she felt a bit guilty for being so busy at her dance training that she'd missed the funeral procession in the summer.

"I'm sure he….enjoyed the funeral," she said after a bit of a pause. Yugi didn't answer; and she realized her error. "Er, I mean---I mean, I didn't mean he was watching his own funeral or something, that'd be crazy!" she babbled on with a short laugh. "I meant, if he could've sawn his own funeral, I'm sure he would've loved it."

Still, no answer, and Tea began to feel uncertain. She'd never saw Yugi this way, and if it were someone else, anyone else, she would yell and scream at the person, and possibly quite literally shake some sense into the person with her fists. Tea couldn't stand people who feel constantly sorry for themselves. She thought they were selfish and it was dumb.

So instead, she bent and place her bouquet of white flowers besides the others on the tombstone. Looking up, she saw Yugi's eyes start to water, though he tried to hide it. Though bloodshot, his eyes are still the purest shade of violet I've ever seen, she thought. Instantly, guilt overflowed her as she thought how he must've suffered…. expecially without her being there for him.

%%%% flash back %%%%%

__

"We're sorry," a stern looking doctor in a white lab coat and tie with horn rimmed glasses said, holding a clipboard. _"Your grandfather is brain dead. Legally, he passed away two hours ago."_

__

"No! Grampa!" Yugi called desperately, rushing down the hospital hallways blindly, search for his beloved grandfather's room. He died and I wasn't here! The last words they had were from a fight, an argument…..

Finally he reached his grandpa's room, it was filled with people: the pastor, the priest, along with his friends, Arthur and his granddaughter. It hit him all so real then, and he moved closer, tears brimming as he reached his grandfather's bedside.

%%%%%% end flash back %%%%%%

__

I haven't cried since, Yugi thought, wiping his face and pretending it was an itch. It was like his tear ducts had dried up, like something in him died, just like his Grampa. _Something did….._said a voice. It sounded like.....his Yami. But that was impossible......

And now looking down at Tea, the girl he'd had a crush on ever since she'd spoken to him, in her somber black skirt and jacket, her cerulean eyes glittering with tears, he felt horribly ashamed of himself. She was right, like always, he shouldn't act so moody.

__

But it's not fair! Why did he have to be taken away? The same old song and dance constantly ran through his head, the way it had been for the past couple months. _I miss the way I used to be….."_I miss the way I was….." he mumbled, voice breaking, slightly. "I miss being ha-appy....."

"You're..... still in there, Yugi," she said softly, touching his arm lightly. "Somewhere..." At the airport, even when Tea had hugged him at her return, he supposed he was supposed to be thrilled, after all it was _Tea_! But there was nothing, he had felt nothing, save for a little stirring, brief but poignant.

Now, though, as his face colored reddish, he looked away to hide it. He didn't want her to see him like this, so .....pathetic, at only 18....! But Tea saw it anyway, and smiled, thinking, _he's coming back….._

Breaking the awkward silence, she stood and he turned back. "Hug?" Again, just like in airport, he just stood there, staring down. So, again, she pulled him in._ It's a lot easier to hug him without the Milllenium Puzzle that always used to be around his neck...._ she couldn't help thinking.

And remeniscing. "Your grandfather was a great man," she whispered over his shoulder, remincising. "I remember when I was a little girl he always had milk and cookies, waiting for us after school. Chocolate chip," she smiled at the memory. "He was like a second father to me….. to all of us," she said, referring to the rest of his friends. Tea pulled back and Yugi still wouldn't look at her. "So you can't close down those memories, understand? They'll always be with you, no matter how hard to try to hide. So it's useless to escape them......" She looked at him squarely in the eye. "You _can't_ close down your shop. I'll help you to rebuild it.....and I won't leave again until you're okay." He shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't.....have to do that....." He studied the floor. "I know you have your dance meets. I know you have another life."

"Yugi, you are more important than some meets. _You are my best friend_." Remembering what Mai had 'suggested' about the 'date', she began to stutter, "Um-m……."

Yugi looked at her then, surprised---Tea _never _stuttered!---, and just then Joey's voice called, "That's right!"

Startled, they turned. "Joey!" they both said at exactly the same time, jumping a mile apart.

Unaware, Joey ran up puffing. "Yuge," he said, "Tea's right! I heard her, from all the way down the street. Mr. M meant a lot to all of us. You're not da only one who's in mourning!" Unlike them, he was dressed in cargo pants and green leather jacket, sort of messily.

Yugi spoke finally, cutting him off gently. "Yeah, I know it. And I'm…..sorry I've been acting like such an ass lately……I know I've been a real downer." Tea looked at him in surprise and shock.

Unperturbed, Joey said as they were leaving the yard, "Oh? Were you acting?" Recovering, Tea smacked him fiercely. "Whaat? I've been waiting to say dat fer years!" He grinned and rubbed his old best friend on the head. "Glad to see ya back, Yuge." Yugi shook his head, but smiled a bit. Back at the tombstone, a see-through outline sat on his grave and smiled, too, at their retreating backs.

%%%%% I bet Joey was lol %%%%%%

Meanwhile, back on campus, Mai and Rebecca met Serenity at the admissions office. They were trying to enroll Mai in for some classes like she'd asked, rather commanded. Now that she was back, Mai took her usual place as leader in their little girl group.

When Serenity saw them, Mai, looking gorgeous as usual in her designer sundress from her own clothing line (one that actually came below knee length! Wow!) looked like she were interrogating the young blond teen girl. "What's Joey hiding from me?! Is it romantic?"

Rebecca grinned, and shook her head up and down so hard, her ponytail jerked.

Uh oh, thought Serenity. _Rebecca has a reputation of being a blab….._ she rushed over to save some damage from being done. _Hmmm…._Mai thought a minute as Rebecca filled out her form. "Is he….going to ask me to….." she paused, seeing Serenity running over with all her might.

"No!" Serenity panted. "He's not!"

"….to move in with him?" Mai trained her eyes back to Rebecca, who got a strange look in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Rebecca said wholeheartedly, with a gleeful grin. "In like, a _permanent_ way!" Her grin broadened mischievously, and she gave a meaningful wink..

Mai was stunned, then: "Hi, Mai. Excuse us," Serenity took Rebecca aside. "What do you think you're doing!" she whispered hotly.

Rebecca shrugged offhandedly. "It's better if she knows; unless you want him to be rejected....?." Serenity blanched. "Then…."

"Uh, guys, I can still hear you," Mai said, scratching her unblemished chin with an acrylic nail. "So, I'm right? That is what he's going to ask, Serenity?"

Serenity didn't want to lie to her best girl friend, but she didn't she want to give away her brother's secret proposal, either. "Uh…." Rebecca gave her a nudge. "….y-yeah…." _It was sort of the truth….. _"So, what do you think….?"

Mai paused, seemingly to think it over, hand on one curvy hip. She was the kind to make guys walk into walls and liked her power._ As well as her independence....._ Serenity looked at her anxiously, her short nails biting into her palms and biting her lower lips, while Rebecca calmly filled out forms at the short desk in the hall, completely unaware of the damage she just done. "No way!" Mai finally said with an unladylike snort, wrinkling her nose.

Serenity looked stricken. "W-what do you mean? Why not?!"

Mai looked at bit surprised at the younger girl's passionate protest. "Well, no offense, Serenity, you being his sister and all, but….._living_ .....with him?" she shuddered at the prospect.

Serenity's heart sank. _Omigod....Joey's going to......_

"Unless he marries me...." Mai scoffed, waving her hand around. "Which probaby'll never happen....."

Serenity visibly brightened, and that would've been a telltale sign, except Mai was looking down at the expensive Italian sandals with a woeful expression, feeling sorry for herself. "All done!" Rebecca said cheerfully, going to turn in the papers to the clerk. Nobody paid any attention.

"I mean…." Mai mused aloud, trailing a fingertip along the bulletin board on the wall wistfully, "I would like to live with him….but _only _as husband and wife. And he's _never ever_ going to propose……so......" She tried to shrug of it off, but one hand was clenched in a tight fist. "I had to practically twist his arm to get him to confess his feelings for me…." she muttered, remembering. "Oh well....." Her finger traced around a ad with a woman in a white dress._ I'll never be in a wedding dress....._

Meanwhile, Serenity sank again, except out of relief this time. Mai didn't notice, she was lost in her own thoughts._ I wouldn't be so sure, about that , Mai!_ She covered her mouth to hide a secret smile.Her heart was beating rapidly in pure relief. "Maybe so, he will," she suggested.

"No, he's probably never going to ask me….to marry him, I mean." She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the idea of living with him without a proper commitment. "Sometimes he's such a coward!....... Excuse me, I know you're his sister, and all…."

"That's okay!" Serenity said so loud that Mai was looking at her if she lost her mind. "I mean…I totally respect your idea of not living with your boyfriend before marriage. I think so too…." She shut up abruptly, as Mai gave her a knowing smile. _Uh oh…..that smile means two things: Either she's going to quiz me about my love life, or---_

"Well, don't just stand there, you two sillies, come on!" Rebecca called, hands on her hips of her mini skirt. Saved, Serenity hurried after, Mai following at a leisurely pace behind, thinking and smiling to herself, I suspect there's more to this story…….

* * *

A/N: Next: Mai finds out! For real this time! Well…..you just gotta read to find out. And to do that you gotta Review! Yesh! (nod nod) R&R


	5. Not What She Thinks!

a/n: …..ok, now, enjoy!

* * *

.

%Chapter Five: It's Not What You Think! %

After class, Mai was unusually quiet as Serenity waved goodbye to go to her other class, and Rebecca, a little chatterbox, kept both sides of a conversation going by herself. _Mostly she chats about Yugi, _Mai thought, half listening to her drivel. _Though it does seems weird that a brainy nerd like her could be interested in too-sad-for-words Yugi……_

She sighed loudly, knowing her rather catty thoughts were because of what Serenity had told her earlier when they were registering for classes. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living with him……Yugi and Duke share a dorm room with him, and they're still alive…..! _Still, she knew from past experience that that was the number one killer of a relationship…..you get to know each other's worst habits, and it gets on your nerves….

__

And so…….Apparently, Rebecca stopped all her chatter and notice that she was feeling blue. "Something on your mind, Mai?" She looked at her with adoring eyes…..she really respected the taller blond's past two years' extraordinary achievements…..

"Eh, it's nothing," came the lie. "Nothing you would understand!" she added airly, but Rebecca took no offense. "But let's talk about you. Instead. You and Yugi, that is," Mai's large, cat like eyes narrowed speculatively. She had been rooting for Tea and Yugi since she'd met them, but…. "You seem pretty determined to make him yours…." She gave the girl a smile, so she would confide in her 'dear' friend. _Know the enemy......that what I always say!_

"You are pretty direct.....Well it's true." Rebecca looked away. "Except that stupid ol' Tea, suddenly comes back, all the sudden, after she left him and nearly broke his heart!"

"Really? Did he say that?" Mai was surprised. In the past, Yugi had been pretty open and honest, but now he was so closed down…_but I still think he and Tea are a definite thing!_

"No, but I could tell. I'm pretty sensitive to his needs, you know," Rebecca said self-righteously, while Mai hid an amused grin at the girl's certainity. "Hey, can you help me? Maybe you could tell Tea to...go back to where ever she came from!"

"Whoa, girl…..First off, she's from here….." Mai stopped a bit, waving her hands so that her expensive gold bracelets clicked. "Wait, where are we going?"

"To the boys' room…." She answered, referring to their dorm. "I want to see if Yugi's there…"

"Oh….. that's all right." Mai said offhandedly, as though she didn't care, but secretly she needed to speak with a certain someone as well….a certain blond someone.....

%%%%%

By the time the girls got to the student apartments, they were laughing and talking about something funny that had happened. "Hey, honey I'm home," Mai said, entering the apartment.

"You watch too much 'I Love Lucy,' "Rebecca looked anxiously around, checking and patting her hair. _Hmmm, he's not here…. darn._

"Hold it. Listen," Mai said, lifting a finger. The two girls stilled, and a sound of a video game was clearly audible. Both wearing identical, mischievous grins, they peeked around the corner. Joey and Yugi were both playing a video game on the PS3 [a/n: hey this is the future]. _Wow, Yugi actually looks…….alive,_ Mai thought, and Rebecca noticed it too. His large violet eyes were watching the screen, more attentive more alert. Even more, it had nearly lost all trace of sadness….nearly….

They made a quick plan, and Rebecca called out brightly, while Mai kept hidden out of sight, "Hey, Yugi! Ooh, lemme play! Can I play!" She grabbed the controller with a smile sitting on the old sofa. "Ooh, what does this do? Ooh, why is your character getting all bloody?" She stared at the screen, while Yugi sweatdropped, still.

"Er, hi, Rebecca," he muttered.

" 'Cause in MK10, it's guts galore!" Joey said, laughing at his friend trying to get the controller back. _Yes!_ "Oh my god, I'm actually going to beat you at SOMETHING!!" he yelled at his friend, eagerly; meanwhile Mai snuck up behind him.

"Guess again," she purred, covering his eyes from behind. "This should make things even!" Now it was Yugi's turn to laugh, a strange sort, rusty sounding, but it was a laugh, nonetheless, at the sight of his friend saying "Nooooo!" and not being able to pull her off, because being brainy as she was, Rebecca had gotten the nuances of the game, and was beating him into a bloody pulp, and he couldn't let go of the controller to pry her hands off......"Argh!"

__

"Finish him!" said the haunting voice from the game.

"Ooh," Rebecca squealed, giving Yugi a glomp, "I made his head EXPLODE! Mwa hahaha!" she said, as body parts went all over the place and "You Lose" went on the screen. "Well that was fun….." _Whatever he likes! Sorta gross, though…..but whatever he likes!_ She smiled to herself, still hugging.

"M-my….." Joey whispered at his headless player. "MAI!" as she pulled his head back for an upside down kiss. "….hello…."

"You called?" she said innocently, coming around the sofa with a teasing smile, as Yugi got up and wandered to the kitchen to fix himself something to drink, Rebecca at his heels, talking nonstop as usual. _Hmm, for once, I'm at a loss!_ Mai thought, unsure of how to begin._ Maybe I should wait for him to say something first._

"How was your class?" He began to pack up the game.

"Oh, it was fine," she said lazily, with a yawn, like she'd run a mile. "Sort of tiring, though. Too early in the morning; I'm on vacation."

He returned her smile. "Sure doesn't seem like it…..you'd been running around with your errands for your new business…..what's it called again?"

"I haven't decided it yet," she said offhandedly, like it didn't really matter. Even though it did. But her mind was still on what Serenity had told her…..

"Hmmm……maybe you could name it afta yourself," he suggested, sitting up. " ' Mai Valentine'…..my valentine….heeeey..... I just got that!"

"Funny, I haven't heard THAT one before," she smirked at his amazement. "Anyway……how can I put this?" She muttered under her breath, weighing her words carefully.

"What kinda class do you have…..?" he said changed the subject. Earlier, he had gone to class for the first time in a long time, and it had really taken a toll. It seemed to be harder than ever.

"Art class……" she said absently, still thinking.

He had just taken a sip of his soda that was beside his seat and nearly choked. " ' Art class…..?' Ya mean…..with….." He looked around the empty room, as though he expected someone to be eavesdropping. "….nude models?"

"Mmm hmmm….." She watched his reaction. "This is a college, after all…..what, jealous are we?"

"Of course not," he said grumpily, and she laughed, a sound like a chime. "But dontcha think you should…..ya know……take somethin' ELSE?"

"Why should I?" Her earlier thought forgotten, Mai went on, "What, you think I'm going to take one look and fall helplessly in love?"_ I bet that IS what he thinks! So insecure....!_

"No, I'm not jealous! It's just that….." He tried to explain, defensive. "I doan want you to……be ogling…..some naked guy's body….." She nodded, but it was clear she was amused. "You know…..?" He looked at her hopefully, wanting her to understand. _Especially sine I plan to propose to 'er!_

"Yeah, okay. But it's not like I'm going to be like, 'oh, Mr. Nude Model, I'm SO overpowered by your manliness….." Mai said in a dramatic voice, draping herself across his lap. " 'Take me!' " she continued as he continued to look grumpy, face twitching, and Yugi came back, just in time to hear her last statement. Hearing him, they both looked over at him.

"Er….oh kaaaay, I'll just leave you two alone…." He crept away on tiptoe, while Rebecca tut-tutted at them, shaking her head, before they could explain. The front door slammed and they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Well, I'll haveta explain it all to 'im later, I guess….." Joey helped her up.

Mai stayed where she was, looking up at him with big innocent eyes. "Uh, that reminds me….."

"Uh oh……" She only used those eyes on him when it was something bad….

"Well…….my parents have been asking about who I'm seeing," she went on, playing with the zipper of his jacket as he groaned in disbelief. "And….they've arranged a little lunch over at their house----Joey---" she began when he started to complain.

He grabbed his head. "No! we're not going!" he said stubbornly. He'd only met her parents once, at it had been a disaster. "They still think I'm your janitor! Buncha snobs....."

"Well, they didn't know who you were then!" she protested, still eyeing at him with hopeful-ness. "And, since Serenity told me what you're planning to ask, I thought you'd _at least_ consider it and all!"

He froze solid. "Wha-what do you mean….?" She blanched at her blunder._Oops.... _"What did sis tell you I'm going to---"

"Nothing….forget it." Mai said quickly, looking away and pretending to fix her cashmere jacket, avoiding his eyes. "Anyway," she continued to his stunned face, taking his hand and sitting up seriously, " We're going!"

Joey was barely paying attention. _How could Sis tell?! I told her it was a secret! Great, what am I going to do now?_ He hadn't a clue while she continued to chatter away.

"And you'll have to dress up, probably in something from MY store---and get a hair cut, you really need one---and oh! They'll just love you!" she gushed, hugging him with enthusiasm. Actually, Mai was plenty nervous about the whole thing, but she knew it had to be done and over with. _Even though it's really none of their business, I really do want my parents to meet him! for real this time!_ "Okay! Let's go!"

"Wha-where?" he was still in shock as she dragged him to the door with a smile. _Please don't say we're going RIGHT Now ova dere?_

"To go shopping, of course!"

"Hey..wait a minute I haven't agreed to dis thing yet!" he squirmed out of her grip.

"Why not? Give me one good reason why not." She crossed her arms expectantly.

" 'Cause….I'm too tired!" Well, it is a reason……Even though he felt anything but, with the panic still coursing through his veins like adrenaline. "Maybe later....."_ Yeah, in a million years!_

"Oh, you poor baby," she cooed in sympathy, since he really did look tired. Strained lines had appeared on his face and around his mouth, and his usually bright amber eyes had dulled a bit. Of course, she didn't know it was because he'd been stressing about how to propose to her…… "And you know what gets my energy? Shopping!" she said with a bright smile, taking his hand again and pulling him to the door in a second attempt to make him go, which opened just then.

"Oh! Hey guys," a very harried looking Serenity stopped short, with an armful of packages. "What with the welcoming committee?"

Glad for an excuse, even though he was still mad at her for blabbing, Joey quickly took the groceries. "Here...... lemme help you with that sis!"_ Even though you and me are going to have a TALK later......_Serenity smiled in relief, as Mai tapped her boot on the floor, impatient to get going before he changed his mind. _Not that he's already made up his mind, but oh well! He's going wherever I tell him to! And that's final!_

Just then, Serenity bent down and put the packages down with a sigh. Some groceries spilled out and Mai bent to help her. "Thanks, Mai….I'm just so tired! I just got back from shopping, and classes….." She swayed, leaning against the doorway heavily, something falling out of her coat pocket. "Plus, it was raining, and really cold outside…." She sniffed. "Hope I'm not getting a cold....." she murmured, shivering.

"See?" Joey called from the kitchen, putting away the stuff. "Too cold outside! Guess we can't go!"

"Hm? What's this….?" Mai murmured, seeing a tiny blue velvet box on the carpeted floor, recognizing the name on the cover._ Hmm, that's a jewelry store...!._ Serenity saw her contemplating it and her blood turned cold….

__

"Sis, I don't want anybody to find out….so here, keep this fer me. I know it'll be safe with you….." Joey handed Serenity the ring.....

"M-mai!" she said in a desperate voice, turning towards her as Joey entered in the foyer. "Wait! That's, uh..... mine!" she blurted, grabbing for it, but Mai easily held it out of her reach, interested and eager to see what was inside.

"Let me See! Looks like a ring box…..ooh!" she opened it and gasped loudly at the beautiful amber and diamond engagement ring twinkling up at her. "Oh my god……that is so beautiful…..! It's the most---" _Beautiful ring I'd ever seen!_ She was speechless for a second, dazzled.

Serenity was thinking _Oh my god_, also, but in a _Oh my god, Joey is so going to kill me!_ She had forgotten to switch her coats that morning, she had been such in a hurry. So she'd been wearing the small coat since yesterday......_Say something! Do something! Save---get it--EXPLAIN! _"M-mai….." she began, standing up timidly as Mai continued to revere about the ring. "U-um....." But there she stopped, while Joey looked horrified.

"This looks like an engagement ring," Mai murmured, not noticing the siblings' deep silence, noting the carat, weight and size of the diamond. Then it hit her……like a ton of bricks. "Oh--." she gasped, mouth dropping open.

"Um-m-m….it's not what you think……" Joey began to say, taking a step forward as Serenity shrank back to hide. _She'd better!_

"My." Mai said slowly, her eyes huge and her face pale. "God." There was a long silence, as the three of them stood stock still, like a duel in old western movies. "No, you can't do it!" she suddenly blurted out….eyes fixed on him with panic……voice desperate......

TBC

%%%%%

A'n: tee hee I just love playing with them! & she's got his silliness XD Lol…..ok, R&R


	6. Promise not to Bluff

A/n: Hi! Phew, let's roll this chap., okies?

Disclaimer: Me Owning YGO……that's too scary to be true! ------

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

% Chapter Six: Promise Not to Bluff %

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"No! You can't do this! You can't!"

__

What does she mean?!.....! Is it---?! D--

"You can't ask him to marry you! HE has to! _Him!_ Not you! It always has to be like that, _okay_? Always!" Mai practically shouted into Serenity's stunned face, who had fallen to the ground in an attempt to rescue her brother's ring. Deep, but brief silence.

"Oh-h _kay….."_ Serenity stuttered, deciding to play along. taking back the box. "I won't…..!…?" She ended the sentence as a question of profound confusion, but Mai was relieved, nonetheless. She got up with a dazzling smile in place once again.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong? You look so pale!" she said in a concerned tone to an ashen Joey, who quickly realized what happened: Mai thought Serenity had brought the ring to propose to her boyfriend. Relief took it's time to hit him, slowly. Disgust was more instantaneous at the thought.

"Maybe you shouldn't go shopping today," Mai went on, gathering up her purse to make it to the mall before it closed. "You got out of it today! Bye, darling." In nearly simulations movement, she kissed him goodbye and left in a whirlwind of golden hair.

The siblings stood stock still long after the dark green door had slammed shut, then Joey practically staggered to the floor where Serenity knelt. "Jeez, sis! You practically gave me a heart attack! What's da big _IDEA_, droppin' it on da floor like that, RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER?!"

Serenity bowed to him over and over in complete apology, still sitting. "I'm so sorry, brother! I thought I'd switched my coat before I left the house, and oh, I almost ruined your plans! Please forgive--!"

He cut her off by taking the jewelry box back. "I'd betta take this back…." He muttered, as he pocketed it safely. _And this time she won't see it until it's time!_ He looked back at his sister and saw her eyes were huge and brimming with tears.

"Yes, you're absolutely right, you should take it back! I'm too clumsy," she rattled off. "And….you shouldn't trust me anymore! Wah!" she buried her face in her hands.

"Whoa, sis! I never said that I wasn't gonna trust you ever…..again…." He trailed off; she was shaking and near hysteria. "Come on….." he helped her up, "you should go lie down; you're actin' really strange…….maybe you're catchin' something…."

Serenity seemed to calm down after she was safely tucked into his bed, though she still looked gray. Joey checked her forehead; she didn't seem to have a fever. "Now, look sis, you'd better stay here for a while……didja go see a doctor at your appointment?"

"Yes….." she nodded, "and he took some tests, but haven't came back with the results yet….."

"Okay. I want you to stay here and take it easy! No more running around doing errands for a while okay? Your health comes first…." He came around the edge of the bed, running his hands through his head in exasperation. "I'm gonna put an end to this……I'm going to do the proposal. Tonight."

"Tonight?" Serenity shot up slightly, a smile dawning. "You mean--?" he nodded in affirmation. "Oh, brother, I just have to see it too! I want to be there, too!"

"Sis, I told ya, you're in no condition right now. Besides, it's either tonight or tomorrow I'll do it…." He looked tense with anxiety, silent a minute, then: "I'll check on ya later. Stay," he instructed, leaving the room and locking the door after him.

__

That's what HE thinks……there's no way I'm missing this! I'm going to go…..

%%%%%%Phew! lol%%%%%%

"I can't believe I'm being forced to help out my competitor," Duke grumbled, lugging a big slate brown box across the room, throwing Tea a look.

Tea ignored him and his comment and continued taking inventory. She and the two guys: Yugi and Duke were in the old, dusty Game Shop, cleaning and unpacking things the lawyers had planned to confiscate. Duke can whine all he wants, she thought, reaching in her warm up zippered jacket for a pen to check off: stock, games. _No one ever pays any attention! _But she bit her tongue.

When she'd sawn the shop for the first time in nearly two years, she'd been significantly horrified at the state it'd been. Gramps had been a neat freak, constantly sweeping the already polished and waxed tiled floors, the porch, even the carpet when he'd forgotten his reading glasses. Now, one inch thick dust covered everything, from the cobwebbed shelves to the old counter sitting at the front. Unpaid bills stacked one corner.

Yugi looked sheepish, hiding them someplace. "Didn't ever get around to paying them….." he wandered over to a corner and started unpacking boxes along with the others.

"You know, " Tea murmured to Duke nearby, "Yugi ought to expand his business……maybe add some stuffed sofa and chairs so people can be, you when playing the games…." Her mind whirled. "And add a juice bar or maybe some coffee maker….."

"I don't think that'd work, but whatever." Duke lugged a particularly heavy box and groaned. "Geez, where is the rest of the help? this'll take forever!"

"Good question." Tea punched Joey's number on her cell phone and asked him where the hell he was. He said he couldn't make it there today, or tomorrow, because of some luncheon at the Valentine estate. Briefly intrigued, Tea asked, "Oh, don't forget to ask Mai's father for permission before you ask her you-know-what. It's only tradition." To her surprise, he agreed, saying that now he knew how important it was when you were at the receiving end. "AND RIGHT AFTER, YOU'D BETTER GET YOU LAZY SELF DOWN HERE AND HELP OUT. Okay?" Tea hung up, as the others pretended not to look at her sudden mood swing. "Well, do we know any one else that could help us?"

……I guess…." Yugi said ultra slowly. Tea brightened.

"Great! Here, use my phone." He did so and soon the front door opened, not with a chime, but rather a _clonk_, since the boxes were in the way. Rebecca entered, shoving her round glasses up.

"There you are Yugi!" she half exclaimed, half squealed in a voice that really got on Tea's nerves. Cold air from outside rushed in, and Tea went to close it. Duke watched Tea grumbled to herself and Rebecca give Yugi a big hug, more like a clamp, really, and thought, _Hmm this could be interesting……with my help, that is…._ He began to plot.

"Yo." A new, strange voice nearly made Tea jump out of her skin. The store was pretty dim, since the florescent lights had burned out ages ago, and the crew was only working by a single bulb. "Whussup, Tea."

"M-mokuba…?" she faltered, jaw dropping at the sight of the once energetic, high spirited little boy, now a slow moving, gangly and tall dressed in black, save for silver glinting rings on his eyes and nose. He grinned in a way that scared the shit out of her. "Ulp. Hi."

The others greeted him familiarly, Duke just nodded. Tea thought crazily, _what are they mad or something?! Can't they see he looks like something that just crawls out beneath a tombstone? Or a cemetery…..How can Kaiba let him run around, looking like that…..unless he's changed too…a total personality adjustment!._ She calmed down and spoke above the chatter. "Let's get to work, huh?"

They did in silence, clearing up the boxes and restocking the shelves. Rebecca leaned back lazily as a malicious idea formed in her head. "You know, Yugi, you ought to add something that no one else has in your store….."

"I know. But I don't know. I can't compete with the technology you have, Duke," he said forebodingly. _Maybe we should quit….._

As thought reading his thoughts, Tea exclaimed, "Well, we can't quit after this far. How about----"

"You take the homey approach?" Rebecca cut her off, having heard Tea's earlier idea. But Yugi didn't! "You know, like, add, like, some, like, chairs and tables, and such?"

Duke, not appreciating being forced here in the first place, said exuberantly, "Now that IS a great IDEA!!"

"You know…..I always wanted to do that," Yugi said, considering it over. He was nodding his head and the others were throwing random suggestions while they took a short break.

Duke grinned. "Isn't that right, Tea?"

Tea turned and stomped off while everyone exchanged confused glances. _Some_ were genuine……

%%%%% Later %%%%

"Stay still," Mai ordered, adjusting the hem of the suit with pins as well as safety pins, which made no sense since they were just as sharp and pointy as regular pins. At least according to Joey. Mai had come with enough packages to make him think she bought out every store in mall to bankruptcy, and made him try on all the outfits like if he were a big dress up doll. [a/n: who says he isn't?lol] _Without even asking if I liked any of them!_ But he was used to it. In the past year, he'd been subjected to being a 'test bunny' while she was building up her fashion business. "Quit fidgeting!"

"Well, jeez, ya don't have to yell," He figured she was just tense about meeting with her folks, for real this time. What's da big deal. They'll only have heart attacks when dey see me! He leaned against the back of a chair, arms crossed and smiled at the thought._ Ah, den that'll mean….no in laws!_

"What are you smiling about," she said without looking, still fussing and adjusting the white suit he was wearing at his feet, a tape measure around her neck. _I can hear him making that weird chuckle he always makes when he's up to something!_ "Maybe……that your sister finally getting married….?" _Yeah, in a million years he would!_

That brought the expected choking sound. Suppressing a smile, Mai let some of the tension go from her shoulders, about tomorrow;s critical meeting. "Look, my sis is neva gonna get married to---You-Know-Who…."Though maybe I oughtn't say that, since she still believes that was Serenity's ring!….. "Are ya done yet?!"

"Almost…." She said comfortingly, tipping her head with a critical look. "Though it is possible, you know." He scowled, she didn't have to lift her head to know that either. "Okay, what do you think?" She got up and nudged him to a mirror.

"……" A long silence. "I look like a waiter…" He was wearing an all white suit, sort of in uniform style, like a sea captain. "Or that Angel of Death…."

"Exactly," she smiled at his reflection, one hand perched at her hip. "Now all I have to do is sew it out…..you get a haircut…." That last part of said in a low voice, nearly a mumble.

"OH _no_. " A dozen times before she'd given him hundreds of makeover, but he just went right back to the way he was. But never did she touch the hair. _And it shows, it's nearly down to his waist!_ She thought, thinking of ways to convince him and get around his stubbornness. "I am not getting no fancy schmancy hairdo. Got it?" They had agreed that he would wear whatever she said, except he would keep his long hair and not cut it.

She threw him a scowling look and bent down again. "I'll just cut it…when you're sleeping anyway," she muttered, threateningly. "So there."

"And then _I'll_ just have to pull you in!"

"You'll have to wake up first." She said demurely.

"I'm a light sleeper…." Which wasn't true, but oh well. I'm sure I'll be able to wake up first, he thought confidentially, knowing she was dead serious. _The last time she tried to, I did! Course she had scissors…..ouch._ Gradually he realized that Mai was muttering something as she continued to fuss.

"….that _was_ a beautiful ring…." She was saying wistfully measuring around the hem, a sad tinge to her voice. Then, "Do you……" she cleared her throat, uneasy, since she didn't want to pressure him, "think….something like that would happen to us?" Soon?

He hesitated. _Wanna say yes, but I can't say yes without having her suspect something…._ "My sis is NOT getting married." Yeah, that's right. Avoidance. _Always works.._

".....Oh." She took it to mean that since he thought that, he wasn't thinking of marriage either. Forcing a smile, she went on airily, "Well, it's not like I want to! I mean, I'm much too busy, with my career, to even THINK about a family…" even her own voice sounded over-bright and cheery and he shot her down a curious look. But it was too late. "Anyway, let's go back to how you're, uh, supposed to act….." _Even though there was no point now…._ " I haven't seen Mother and Daddy in ages, but try not to make any silly jokes, okay? Be serious for once."

"….Me? I'm always serious," he said with a mock frown. She laughed, poking him with a pin. "Ow!"

"I think I'll just take one of these along, just in case, to keep you in check," she thought aloud, standing up and holding a particularly long pin. "So whenever you start to act up…." Grinning, she made a stabbing motion. _I'll bet I'll have to use it a lot!_

"Verrry funny….you're just lucky I'm so nice," he groused, rubbing his leg where she'd poked him. "And if you call me a wimp…." He said when she started to open her mouth, then shut it abruptly, looking innocent.

__

Yes, I am lucky… even though……he's not ready to marry me….[a/n: oh! The irony! It's killing me! X-x] Taking a swipe at him playfully, she ducked and evaded his grab. "Your….you're going to wrinkle your clothes, Joe!" Laughing, she ducked again as he tried to capture his quarry, but more carefully. "Hold it….there's…..some lint…..on your seat…." Holding him still, she reached behind…..

….just as Duke and Yugi came in the conveniently placed front door. Both froze, and looked at them. Yugi cleared his throat, and Duke, always needing to be the center of attention, said loudly, "Okay, guys…..that kind of goosing is highly inappropriate in our fine institution of learning!" Yugi looked like he'd rather be swallowed up by the earth than be in this situation.

"We weren't---" They both said at the same time. Rather, yelled. "THERE WAS SOME lint----!" They tried to explain in frantic tones.

"Okay, 'lint,' " Duke went on, throwing up both hands in a pantomime of disbelief. "Is that what _they_ call it now? Innteresssting!" it was sort of ironic, since at first he didn't believe that they would ever together at all----"Highly unlikely--!"--- and now that he'd finally acknowledged it, he did everything to embarrass them. Why? Cause it was fun. At least to him. Except when they both beat him up afterwards…..

But that still didn't stop him! Nuh uh. Will he ever learn? Nuh uh.

TBC!

* * *

A/n: well, I hope you got all that. R&R X-x…..


	7. I'll Meet You At the Altar

* * *

A/N: T-----T y'all are guessin' all my twists! T---T must know me too well…. Okayyyeee…..this is it! either this one or the next, it depends on how long it is. And oh yeah, I am gonna prolong it. -------- addicted to writing, ,that's me…..T-----T ----- oh yeah, wave your pompoms, cause here we go! (dives off high board)

%Chapter Seven: I'll Meet You At the Altar %

Serenity opened her eyes and rubbed her hands over her face, blinking and yawning and stretching. The sunlight streaming through the cracks of her window's blinds said "afternoon" not "early morning."_ God…..I slept so long….practically twelve hours straight! What is WRONG with me?_ She sat up with effort, hearing a slight _pop_ from her elbow. _I've been getting so tired lately……_

And nauseous…..ulp!

Hobbling over towards the sink, she rinsed out her dry-as-paper mouth out, then gratefully curled up again in bed. _No energy…..so tired……_A thought that something really might be wrong with her, such as a_ terminal_ disease, stained like a negative bruise into her consciousness. She squeezed her eyes shut, and buried herself in deeper to avoid any more. _Of course not…_.the reassurance came through swiftly. _Fate wouldn't put me through that, would it?_

Um hmm…..a deeper voice.

Her eyes popped open with a start. _Joey!_ It was awfully quiet in the boys' dormitory, where she was after he had put her to bed yesterday. "I'm either going to do it tonight, sis, or tomorra." _The Proposal! I have to see it! That'd be so cool! _Energy returned, she got up hastily and dressed, stumbling a little, and hurried out the door.

__

Hmmm….the Valentine estate…..I THINK I know where that is! Wouldn't do if I got lost….okay stop! I'm not going to get lost!

%%%%% riiiight mwa ha ha %%%%%

"Mother……Daddy….." Slight pause with the tension like a two-ton weight on a spring, "I'd like you to meet……"

Earlier, when they'd arrived---late----, both of them had been really nervous about the day's soon to be happenings._ Dis party's so swanky, they oughta fix up some…STROBE lights and take away dat orchestra,_ Joey was thinking as the met up with her parents.

__

Ugh…the in laws……well, soon to be…………………………..I think.

Usually it wasn't like him to ignore his future in laws, but he didn't have quite an optimistic view lately. Especially about this. _Dere just gonna hate me anyway….just 'cause I'm poor……make a big scene, prob'bly…….I say we beat dis joint! _But Mai had dragged him, like she always did in the past two years they'd been dating, and probably many times in the future as well. _No "probably" 'bout it! She will!_

Dere jus' gonna hate me…..He shook her old man's gnarled hand that felt like brittle old leaves 'n twigs and held his breath. _Boom!_

"Well, old boy! So we meet at last!" Large, HUGE clap on the shoulder……_What?_ Joey shot a look over at Mai to see if she was just as surprised as he was, but she looked more relieved than surprised. _Daddy doesn't recognize him from before! My plan worked! Now, I'm pretty sure Mother's still suspicious, though….._

Mai's father, which rather resembled Poor Uncle Moneybags character from Monopoly ® fame, was rather senile as he continued to clap Joey on the shoulder and stopped shaking his hand to adjust his eyeglasses. Or rather, the singular 'eyeglass.' "Princess has been raving, just raving about you for so long, that we had to see for ourselves! She's been single for SO long….."

__

"Princess"?

"Daddy…..!"

"Isn't that so, Pumpkin?" the man smiled fondly at his wife, who resembled an older version of Mai.

"Quite right, dear." Hmmm…..Mrs. Valentine said absently, still slightly frowning. _Awfully familiar boy!_ "Have we met before, young man?" she said in a cultured, but kind voice.

"Um……….no." _Oh yeah, really convincing….. you got dis in da bag, Joe--!_

"Quiet one is he," the man said in his big hearty voice. "The strong silent type, I would think. Come on, would you like to take a tour?"  
"Um……….sure." _I_ Leaving Mai and her mother behind, they strolled away, though he had to force himself to "stroll" since his step was usually more fast. Joey cast a behind look over a shoulder and they had a conversation with their eyes. _I'll meet you later to discuss something important with you,_ his look said. At least, that's what he was _trying_ to convey. _Don't you mess this up!_ Was written all over _her _face, and she sighed and walked toward the balcony nearby.

There was a long silence, then Mrs. Valentine said, "So, dear. How are things?"

__

"--With this boy" was the implied ending. "Fine, Mother." Mai said short and simply, gazing down at all of the guests dancing in the ballroom, wearing white tie and evening gowns, mostly from her parents' country club. Even thought she was a grown woman, she always felt like a bad-attituded sixteen-year-old again around her mom. "My fashion business is getting along fine, my classes at DCU are fine, and so's my love life."_ As you can see….._

"I see," said Mrs. Valentine, unconvincingly. Mai held her breath, hoping she wouldn't say any more and go check on the guests. No luck. "This boyfriend of yours……..he's seems very familiar……hmmmmm…….. " She "hmmm"ed for a long time, in the silence that followed.

__

Hmmm…..I can't tell her the truth…. But I don't believe in secrets; they always come out in the end. Maybe it's best if I tell…. If she's hears it from me, it might make all the difference!

…………………………..Yeah right.

Presently, Mrs. Valentine's eye had wandered to Johnson, down in the courtyard, sweeping up the cobblestones. Mai saw realization dawn in the old lady's dark violet shiny eyes, "He's that---that--that--that…that…. _Janitor-boy_!" She sagged in a dramatic swoon against the balcony window. "Isn't he? Isn't he?!" she said in a horrified whisper. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Mother, stop the theatrics! Quit making a scene!" she snapped. "You got along fine just three minutes ago!!"

"That's before I knew what he was." Her mother declared, grabbing at the expensive brooch at her neck of her dress, as if to make sure it was still there.

" 'What he was' ?" Mai said, her voice dangerously low.

"Why, a golddigger, of course," was the answer simply put. "I'm surprised the silver is still there!" The old lady rang the bell for the butler. "Hopkins? Would you check--?"

"Goodbye, Mother. And that is forever." _No wonder I never visit…at least that refreshed my memory of why….yeah._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

__

Just askin' for permission to marry your daughter. Bein' traditional. Who knew it would be such a pain? The old man kept raving on and on about how grand all his holdings were, and his land. Not letting him getting a single word in. On and on. Never ending. _Blah, blah, blah._

"Look, Mr. V, can I jus' marry your daughter?!?!?!?!"

By the startled expression on the old man's face, Joey quickly realized he'd made a grave mistake. _Oops. Guess dat didn't sound too…'cultured'…_

"What did you say?!"

He lost his nerve. "Nothin'." He faltered. Ergh.

"Sorry, old boy, y'see, my hearing aid, it twas turned down." The old man reached into his tuxedo coat. "Now, did you say something? Heh, all this time I thought you were just quiet! Ha! Ha!"

"…." The old man had such an unexpected friendly look on, that Joey felt ashamed for some reason. _I wish he would make me mad…..dat's usually when I blurt things out….!_

Still, he'd come this far. He planned on it tonight. There was no more time! "CAN I HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER'S HAND IN MARRIAGE?" he yelled, just to be sure.

"Oh. You want to borrow my carriage?"

"No!!" People were starting to stare. "I SAID---"

The man waved his stubby hand, bejeweled in expensive gold rings. "I heard you. I just thought you'd like to borrow it, you know, to propose in." _Quite the temper, this young man has,_ he thought, duly impressed, since it was just what Mai needed to curb her tongue. [a/n: ::snicker::]

"……….Oh. Really?" _Hmm, why didn't I dink of that?_ "Gr---"

Before he could say "Great" out, though, another much louder voice cut in: "Oh, no, he WILL NOT!"

Mrs. Valentine came storming in, her daughter in tow, though barely noticeable, she was the one who was in all a rage. _Now I know where it comes from!_ Joey thought with a sigh, suspecting what was up."Hiram, the reason he---this boy---looks all too familiar is because he is! They lied, Hiram, they _lied_!"

"What?" the old man frowned. "Tone it down and calm yourself, dear! Remember our guests!"

"He---he---he----he is that janitor….." she continued to whisper, this time in hushed tones, for the paparazzi, who had come to take pictures of the event, had found something more juicy instead. The word 'marriage' always rendered a special treat, front page news and that meant more moolah! Camera flashed, people crowded around, murmuring and whispering, wondeirng what was going on.

Getting it, Mr. Valentine bellowed, "Oh _really_?" in an angry whisper. "Where….where _did_ they go?" he questioned, as Mrs. Valentine diverted all attention to the award ceremony of the evening.

%%%%%% lol poor Joe, tried to be traditional……%%%%%

Serenity crouched behind the iron gate that surrounded the Valentine estate, trying to see into the night, since it was pretty dark already, the sky quickly turning a royal blue. _It reminded her of a certain pretty color…._she shook her brunette head just as the tall lamplights lit up the gazebo in the courtyard. _Wow, this place is beautiful…..just the right on, do it, Joe! Do it!_ she silently, mentally cheered, pumping her fists..

She was glad that the bushes and the darkness behind her kept her hidden, since she was supposed to be in bed by her brother's orders, and anyway, he would be intimidated if he knew he had an audience and most likely mess up. _Well, it's just me,_ she consoled her conscience, stepping over the thicket of leaves and brush. _I'm just as excited as anyone about this! He'll understand._

A car stopped with a rumble behind her, and a familiar step clicked on pavement. "Oh, hi, darling…..." She said absently, keeping her voice low, without looking around to see who was behind her. "I'm just watching my brother's proposal; I just couldn't miss it……what are YOU doing here? Didn't you have to---" She kept her eyes fixed on the double glass doors. A tall blond man and a woman stepped out just then. "There they are! There they are!" she squealed in excited tones under her breath, practically jumping up and down, and clutching at his navy jacket in excitement. Then she was off again, crouching to peer between the iron bars.

Reluctantly, he sighed heavily, and came over. Okay okay. So we'll skulk in the bushes like some peepers. "There is an entrance you know."

" Yes, I know, but this way he won't be nervous……"

"And....that's how you come to spy in?" He gestured to her light colored clothing.

"Well, I didn't have time to change, I was asleep...." She sighedm thinking the atmosphere was just right for her brother, that is..

He didn't think a bunch of frizzy plants by a stone fountain was the right place for the mutt's proposal anyway. _My estate is SO much better…….this place is so…..dismal. And tacky. I would do some serious redecorating, if I bothered_. Maybe it is the right place……..he thought with a smirk. "You shouldn't be out here, especially by night. You never know who might sneak up on you."

She was in dreamland, not listening for once. "I hope I get to be appointed wedding planner, though I can't handle such a big responsibility, I certainly will try, and---"

"That's if she say yes first." he said pointedly.

"_Why_ wouldn't she?!" Suddenly she was all hostile. [a/n: yeah you tell 'im, girl! Lol] "They HAVE been together for two years now…..and all!"

__

So? "Come on, you have to pick up Mokuba with me…." Kaiba shuddered at the thought. The once semi-pleasant event had turned into a nightmare. His brother had turned …..just scary….it was hard for even him to accept.

A silence fell at the subject of the little boy. Secretly, Serenity blamed herself for Mokuba's sudden, wayward appearance, but Kaiba said that was nonsense. It was 'just a phase' to him and he believed Mokuba would 'grow out it of' soon. "I will. In a awhile….Just let me see something first….."

At the distraction in her voice, he suppressed a smile with effort, then said, "Don't worry. I do hope they get married, and move FAR FAR away….." he emphasized on the "FAR FAR away" part with unconcealed enthusiasm, pulling her up against him. In the three years they had been together, she had always stuck by him, never wavering in her loyalty. Even though his work sometimes stopped them from spending time with each other lately, and he was sorry for that. "So..... that we…..can spend more time _alone_….." Again, emphasis on the "alone."

"I-I'm trying to watch……." She murmured, distracted. However, he was smiling at her in 'The Way' that always made her blush…..

%%%%% uh oh, she's gonna miss it! lol %%%%%

"Well, that went well," Joey sighed sarcastically in his _I-told-you-so_ voice, walking in front of a tiny fountain with stone angels.

Mai heard it but chose to ignore it._ He seems the most wounded, and it's MY parents! Not HIS!_ She complained in her head, then let out a tiny sigh as well, watching the other couples leave to join the events in the ballroom. "Mother……always did care most about how our family would look in front of others," she said softly, eyes fixed to the big crystal doors. She could see the elderly lady smiling and laughing with the other guests, under the pretense that nothing happened.

Crickets chirped and the insects buzzed in the gardens. The landscape was lush with greenery, well tended with precision-placed flower bushes and climbing vines. _I wish……I feel so…..Neither of these sentence would complete themselves. What am I most afraid of? That one came too easy._

Being alone. The answer came easily as well.

__

Then why do I want to be alone right now? If I'm afraid of it? It doesn't make sense!!

For once, she felt at a loss, thinking of something to say. He'd been right, absolutely right…..as she knew it….would happen this way, that is. _That is it! I've become the one thing I swore I would never be….a pathetic woman, suddenly desperate for marriage...just to show up her parents._

Ugh. It's. Not. True! An attempt at denial. Miserably failing, too.

I guess I am my mother's daughter. _She has married three times before after all…..now, look at her. Old, self absorbed, with her only child that despises her. SHE'S pathetic. And I'm going to be….going to be……_

Mai couldn't even think the words. They were just too scary._ Maybe…….I should be the one to propose….after all, he was the one who confessed his feelings first, _she thought, remembering. It took a lot of guts to do that, I see that now……_but me? yeah, right? Still, I don't want to get married out of spite of my parents….! Now that would be stupid. And selfish...!_

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" she said aloud ot him, voice climbing in frustration, about her earlier comment on her mom.

"Huh? Oh----yeah," he answered, though it was clear his mind was on other things. Steaming, she frowned with a _harrumph _at his ignorance and proceeded to stare into the distance. He didn't even notice…..!

…..because he was too busy thinking about how to do it. Sticking one hand in his trouser pocket, he felt the velvety lining of the box, and scowled fiercely, thinking away. _SO nervous! Man, am I._ _What if she says that she can't because of her business and her career….? I am so nervous! Am I willing to take the risk of being shot down._ He was painfully aware that he had no money, nothing to offer her. Just had the clothes, and even they were borrowed. _Maybe….I should wait…..Maybe…..this isn't the right time……Maybe…..maybe…..maybe……maybe…._

Ergh! Just GO fer it, already!

"You know, you could've at least not fell asleep during the brunch," Mai snapped in an irritated voice, cutting into his thoughts, turning on him lethally. Her promise not to take out her earlier frustrations went out the window. "Do you know how embarrassed I felt?"

"Huh? Well, this party was damn boring," he defended, irritated at how the noise was cutting off his train of thought. _Now, lessee……I could do this…..no, still not 'romantic' enough….! Ergh!_

'I couldn't help it?' Is that ALL he has to say? Mai slowly counted to ten, then to twenty, then fifty. And she still felt bad. _All he's doing is muttering to himself, not even bothering looking at me, the--the---! _"I think you should leave," she said in a low voice, while the over-light hissed and spat. _Before I do something to you you wouldn't like very much!_

"Huh? Why?" Finally, he looked over as she straightened out her expensive designer suit from her own line that she wore to impress her parents, and they hadn't even noticed. Now it was her turn not to look at him.

"I need to be alone……to think things through." Again, her voice was soft.

He rounded on her. "What do you mean?"

"Just…..that. What I said." She forced her anger down with effort. It seemed that all the other couples had noticed the growing tension and veered away, they were completely alone. A loud shout of laughter came from the dining hall.

__

What does she mean by dat? I don't know, but I don't think it's a good thing……She had said it a million times before. He studied her face for clues, but it was closed and shut off. _Humph. Like she's ashamed…well she oughta be! Me, leaving her alone? The very idea!_ "I'm not gonna go." he insisted.

"Why not?!"

"Because….." His mouth felt dry. "Because….I need to---to ask ya somethin'. Wait there!"

"Oh, great. A favor, I bet." _Ask me something? What is it?_ "You wanted to go, so I'm giving you permission. So go already. From this '_boring'_ party. I know how much---" While she was talking in cynical tones, he hesitated, not really listening, since he was mustering up all his courage, and dropped down, suddenly, to one knee. [a/n: Squee!] She stopped her ranting.

"What are you doing on the ground, Joey?" Mai came over to help him up with a tired, peevish sigh. "This is no time to be tired.....! My parents could look at us any--"

He brushed her off, and while she was gaping and blinking at his brush-off, slowly and deliberately took out the dark blue velvety jewelry box. "I tried to---" Here, his voice caught and was unable to go on. _Oh, great, don't choke, man!_ He coached himself and paused to compose himself..

"What?" was all she could say repeatedly as he composed himself, just gaping down at him. Just that. _What--?_

He began again. "I tried to--think of all ways to propose to you, Mai, tried bein' traditional. But you know what? Nothing I could think of was good enough. I even asked your dad for your hand in marriage, but as you could see, that didn't work out so well." He paused to swallow, while she turned white with helpless shock and clutched at her heart, caught totally unawares. Not entirely following his words. "So I decided to take the other route, so to speak, and jest ask you." Here, he opened the box, or tried to, but it seemed to be

……stuck. Meanwhile, Mai had come out of her stupor, and his words finally sunk in, what he was going to ask. _Marriage---!_ A heavenly chorus sang somewhere in the gentle breeze. Looking up, she smiled a beautiful smile, closing her eyes briefly. Just then, she heard a snap in the direction of the some bushes, and realized they weren't so alone…..

__

Oh well. I'm SO in the middle of something, anyway…..Looking down, she was startled by a "Dammit!" and he threw the box down, where it landed on some soft grass; his hands were shaking too much to open it. _I didn't want to be traditional, but I wanted it to be perfect, at least! Why can't it be perfect?_ He put his head in his hands and sat down gently, feeling much like the dirt beneath his cold feet.

There was a short silence, in which nothing but his heavy, separate breaths and the trickle from the stone fountain sounded nearby. With a tiny, uttered sigh, she bent and picked it up, and opened it easily while he continued to stare down. It was the same beautiful amethyst-and-amber ring she'd admired earlier, and she gasped in delight at it, again. It was so dazzling, it took her breath away. _I can't breathe---!_ "Joey…..look at me." she commanded in a stern tone.

He shook his head, both hands planted on the dirt floor now. She leaned and sat down next, not taking note of the soil. The insects buzzed softly in the light golden lamplight. And she waited patiently, wearing a tender expression, so he did look at her, he would see it.

Finally, he did and she said, "Can I ask you something? But---" Now, it was her voice that had cracked and she had to pause a bit. "B-but….you have to be honest…."_ Oh my God, I'm going to cry! _"…..when you answer, o-okay?" There was a pause.

He nodded, sitting down, wondering why she looked so upset about. And, of course, what she would ask. Surely…..

"If……I say yes….." Another pause, and she lifted her chin to look him seriously, squarely in the eye. He saw her bite on her lip as if forcing a knot of emotion down….. "If I say yes….will you be at the altar?"

There was a hint of challenge in her tone, and in her violet colored eyes, as well as a hint of teasing in the curve of her lips. Somehow, he didn't expect any less.

"Of course I will." And he meant it, it was shown clearly in his returned smile.

"....Okay. Then my answer is……"

TBC!

* * *

A/n: what will it be? Of course she'll say yes….riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight……mwa ha ha ha….(evil laugh) y'all know how much I just luv to torture joey! Daring to marry someone else! (HISS) Oh yeah, there's a reason why mai asked that question mwehehehe…….! :D R&R


	8. A Perfect Fit

A/n: Aw, no more joey-torture? Okay. Wah, he's losing his accent . . . (mourns joey's accent) . . . anywho, enjoy.

* * *

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

%Chapter Eight: A Perfect Fit %

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tea sighed and walked around the front door of the Game Shop, her sneakers making clicking noises, arms crossed tightly over her chest. When are they gonna be here? She thought, staring at the now dipping red yellow sun over the horizon, the sky blood red in the fall, leaves swirling about outside. It's already past seven. They should have done whatever it was they had to do at the Valentine's already, and headed over. _What, did they get lost or something?_ We were expecting them back already, she thought, referring to her and Yugi.

Yugi kicked at the strewn paper wad, which fell neatly in a wastebasket with a _KLONG_. "Face it; we just have to do this alone. Joey's busy. Period."

Tea continued to stare out the window. _They better not just be…goofing around!_ Her eyes narrowed threateningly at the clear sky.

%%%% %%%

Joey felt a rush of brief panic, in his heart.

_No._ She's gonna say no! it said. His fists automatically clenched on the ground, as if to shield him from the far beyond physical blow she would deal, if it were the case. He couldn't imagine it if she said no. Couldn't bear to, couldn't fathom, and imagine---

"Yes."

…

He couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Did you not hear me, Joey? I said, 'yes!'" An impatient tone twinged the edge of her voice. _I would've thought he'd be happy . . .!?._

But instead of getting mad as she would have two years ago, she understood, and knew him better. "I will marry you," she repeated, "If you promise to be there . . .. Always . . .. Then I will . . .." she drew a bit closer, so they were sitting side by side. "Always."

"Wha?" he looked like he didn't dare to believe his ears. Even though he'd been planning everything out carefully, it was a whole other thing to be actually experiencing it.

_But I messed up! I couldn't even get the box open, I didn't get approval . . .. I messed UP!_

Mai saw his features constrict slightly, saw his dark brows knit together. She held her breath automatically, guessing what was on his mind. "It doesn't matter . . .. If my parents . . . don't approve, Joseph . . .. " She leaned back, casually, so he would pull out of one of his moods..

_Yes, it does!_ "It matters," he said quietly, thumb and forefinger plucking a white daisy, and handing it over to her, more calmer now. His voice got so low, that she could barely hear it, it was more of a mumble, really. They sat in the soft grass, nearly in the dark, outside, the sun had already gone down and the lamp had flickered and died out a long time ago. "I'm really serious about this, and I have to--I wanted---" he couldn't seem to convey his feelings, so he just stood, or rather sat, there helplessly. "I don't know why everything has to go perfect fer me, I jus' know it does." He looked at her with _because-you-deserve-it_ eyes.

She held her breath in, and blew out an impatient sigh, causing some hair to stray out of place. How can I make him understand . . . that it's pointless to worry? _That there are other things to be worried about? _That I don't need to be . . .. spoiled rotten? _And he shouldn't have to be afraid of me?_ Shouldn't have to be insecure? _That all want is him?_ Even after nearly three years, he still didn't seem to understand that he could trust her. She took his hand and studied it. "I guess . . . it's because you still see me as the pampered, spoiled princess, especially after Daddy called me 'princess', and all."

"M . . .. Maybe." he agreed, dropping his gaze as well.

"I wish . . . . . you'd confide in me. More, than you have."

"I do!"

"Sometimes . . .. Only sometimes . . .. Then, you keep stuff in." her voice trailed off. "I think you know why."

There was a short silence. "I guess . . . " he began hesitantly, probing on his quest for perfection, "that I need everything to be perfect is 'cause . . .. Well, about your parents," he went on earnestly, "you have a better relationship with them, better than me, that's for sure."

"Everything never works out the way one expects." She shook her head fiercely once. "I've learned that a long time ago.

"No matter how much you plan and plot and schedule, it's true. _Unexpected_ is to be _expected_." She leaned back slightly, on one shoulder, smiling in spite of her words. "That is the universal rule, that goes for everyone. And not many rules do. So don't be constantly disappointed over disappointment, is what I'm trying to say."

He gave a soft chuckle, straightening his suit aimlessly. "I absolutely agree with dat, dat's fer sure. But, _always_, one _hasta_ get permission! Escepially for something as important as for marriage--!"

She laughed, a soft tinkling sound. "And if it doesn't work?"

"Then you do it anyway." His expression became serious. "Or . . . .you try again, in my case."

"…But why--"

"Okay, now don't talk," he said, as she grinned at him. "Let me say why," he flashed a grin, then became serious again. "Mai, I . . ."

"....." She was trying to be patient, but it was too exciting---! She tried to look a bit to the side, not directly, like he were the sun, so not to make him too nervous again, and waited.

"When my sister betrayed me, I was angry, sure, obviously, but . . .. also, I was _sad_." he said thickly. " 'Cause I've always been her sole protector; and that was the one constant thing, always in my life . . ."

"J---" she began sympathetically, but he shook his head to let him finish.

"And den she got sick and tired of me . . . " he said, looking away, "and took away the role and gave it away, to somebody else. . . . . and without it, I felt like I was nothing. When . . . ." his throat closed up. "she _disowned_ me like that, I missed it, like a hole in my heart."

Mai put her hand on his shoulder, and he went on.

"And then you were there. You helped fix things, when I was upset, and feelin' abandoned, by the one person I thought . . . ." She began massaging his shoulder, feeling the warmth as it channeled to her. " . . .. Anyway, " He paused again, then took a deep breath. "You listened and helped me realize . . . that I wasn't a failure, afta all. To keep _trying_. And, that I wasn't, and will never be, left all alone."

" 'Alone . . ..' " She repeated softly, almost to herself. It was what she had been musing on earlier. The fear of being alone.

"And you made realize . . . .I _could_ serve _other_ purposes . . . like . . .. how to love," He saw her eyes water. "And be loved back. I want to repay you for that, Mai . . . I want to protect you, forever. _Forever._ That's why I . . . .want you to be my wife."

By now, they were both standing again, him looking tenderly at her. Her face had a soft smile, but tears were standing out in her large eyes, about to spill. He held her and said, "So . . . nothing to say . . .?" he prompted when she was speechless.

"Well," she pointed out finally, covering a sob with a smile that shook; "you haven't asked me yet!"

Wordlessly, eyes fixed on her, he took the box back, with a smile, and opened it, easily, this time. His hands were no longer shaking, but steady and firm. "Will you marry me, Mai Valentine?"

_Though not "Valentine" for long . . ._

"Yes, I will," she said, smiling, as he slipped it on her finger; a perfect fit.

_Just like us. We 'fit' perfectly . . . ._ the mutual thought rang into their heads.

Then, they hugged and held each other for a long moment, with the sounds of sniffling filling in the darkness "I was afraid. . ." she admitted into his shoulder, "I was afraid that you'd never ask.You should have told me the truth! Promise to always, in the future." She tugged at his long, thick mane lightly, as they pressed their heads together.

"Okay, I promise." She ran a finger along his jaw, the brilliant ring dazzling and winking on her ring finger, and told him, softly and laughingly, that he needed a shave. He grinned that boyish grin of his. "I love you, Mai."

"I love you . . .."She gave him a tiny, salty kiss, since tears were finally slipping down. "Too . . .. " Hands linked, they made their way back to her cottage.

%%%%%

Serenity buried her face into his chest wetting his shirt. What Mai and her brother said, about expecting the unexpected, had really hit her hard. She came to a decision._ I must tell him._

Taking his hanky for a pocket, she blew her nose and tried to compose herself. "Shhh. . . .there, there," he comforted, having had zoned out. _And even business meetings don't zone me out!_

But she had heard everything, since her hearing was better than his was. And the image of two little children, one auburn-haired and one blond, clinging to each other in the darkest nights kept resurfacing . . . .over and over . . . .

It made her want start sobbing all over again.

His eyesight was better than hers, though, as he helped her out of the bramble bushes, Kaiba spotted a large group of reporters, a few feet away, taking pictures at the nearby entrance to the Valentine estate, then goggling at him. Uh oh. Great._ I can just picture it on the cover of the National Enquirer: Photo Op Exclusive! Seto Kaiba and girlfriend Are peeping Toms!_

Serenity gripped his hands suddenly, look up at him through tears.. "I have to . . . tell you something. . . . I . . . " Just then, there was a loud, excited shout, as the group of reporters began closing in, like a group of hungry wolves. _Serenity, come on, let's go!_ She heard him shout. But then the whole landscape starting swimming, spiraling around, crazily, out of balance. . . .

Kaiba saw her collapse, ashen pale, and he immediately bent, and caught her arm tightly. She didn't crumble, just collapsed--! Heart hammering, he shouted as cameras flashed, "Serenity! Serenity!"

But she didn't move . . ..

TBC

* * *

a/n: Aw, what's wrong w/ her? (singsong) I'll never te-ell . . . . and how sweet! Joey wants to protect his love! Aw! And forever! Double aw! bad serenity! (throws plushies to readers) feel free to fall in love w/'im. Take a number, though, lol. R&R 


	9. Duel of Truth

A/n: Well, after my long rest I'm back, hide your selves! Cause this fic gonna get . . . um, rather not say. Usually I interview the characters for their opinions in my a/ns, but now they'll be used as recap or answers to burning questions. That way I won't open my big mouth anymore . . . anywho, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own ANYTHING!! Sob . . .

* * *

**% Chapter Nine: Duel of Truth %**

Serenity woke to the sensation of being strapped to a gurney; muttering, excited voices all around and a vaguely nauseous feeling. Recognizing one familiar face of the crowd, she asked faintly, "W-what . . happened . . . ?" _What's going on?_

"You've fainted," Kaiba said, his voice sounding blurry and hurried to her disoriented state. "Going . . .to the hospital . . . . -'bye, love. I'll be by soon. . . . . " He gave her a quick kiss goodbye as she heard the door being loudly slammed shut.

"Hospital?!" she said in alarm, now panicking as she was gently pushed back down again to a siren's wail. _But I hate hospitals . . . and he **knows** that! Why would he send---_ Recollections started to fill her mind . . . . Joey proposing, what he had said about her, the reporters, a hard tug at her arm as she fell . . .

_Seto's probably handling the reporters . . . ._ Serenity sighed, pressing a hand to her cheek, not really sure why she was worried about that, of all things . . . . _They must've had a heyday if they caught me fainting . . .we aren't the most incognito couple!_ _Plus, if my suspicions are correct . . . about why I'd fainted . . . . that'd be the worst thing to happen right now!_ She felt suddenly sick to her stomach, and turned her head to the side.

"Miss? Please, stay still." Said a ambulance attendant, guiding her head back.

"I'm gonna . . puke," she breathed thickly, feeling hot and cold at the same time, as the vehicle jolted and rumbled down the highway.

"Oh no! Don't!" the man said rapidly. "Here, I give you a sedative . . . . .that'll help." He administered something to her arm.

_No, that won't,_ she thought glumly, as she fell in a deep sleep.

%%%%%%

"Honey, make sure to bundle up, it's chilly out," Mai called, fixing her own beige cashmere scarf around her own neck, then gathered up her keys in her purse with a metallic _clink_. It was very nearly wintertime, but it might as well have been the middle of summer at her cottage, the way she felt today.

Predictably Joey came out to the front porch, with no scarf. "What'd ya say?"

Suppressing a not so hidden smile, Mai automatically unrolled a brightly-colored scarf and started to tie it around him. "Nothing. Are you ready to go?" She jerked her chin to the main house.

"You bet. . . hey, you don't mean . . . . " With a sigh, he stood back in one leg. "Not _them_, again?!" he said, making a face like a little kid going to the dentist.

"I have to take my leave," she said bluntly, fixing the knot at his throat, while avoiding his eyes.

"But . . . oh, all riiiight." They headed off to the main house, where the butler nodded at them, and rang them in.

Mai made it a point to take his hand when she heard her mother's distinctive clicking earrings, and the tap of her father's cane. She planned to tell them the 'exciting' news, but wasn't expecting any miracles. He was counting on no miracles.

"Mai . . . dear?" Mrs. Valentine floaty voice said faintly. She was dressed in her expensive silk robe, but her hair and face was perfectly made up. _Far be it to look messed up . . . .the reporters might see, _thought Mai warily._ Best make this quick and painless._

"Mother, I am taking my leave," she said formally, resisting the urge to bow. Or curtsy . . .

Her father was dressed in much as the night before, smiled and nodded. He had always been her favorite of her parents, spoiling her mercilessly when she was young. But he was weak when under her mother, who bossed him around.

"Good-bye, Daddy," she said softly.

"Nice to meet you---er, um, _ahem_." Mr. Valentine cleared his throat when his wife shot him a glare. Mai braced herself.

"Mai, dear, I have _something_ to show you," her mother took her aside, speaking in hushed tones.

"I don't want to hear it. Only 'goodbye' from you." Mai said firmly.

"But---" Her mother played the victim. "We ran a background check---on _him_---"

"I _said_, I _don't_ want to hear it, Mother." Mai said, her eyes turning steel while the older lady clasped her heart as if a knife been plunged into it. "Joey and I are engaged now," she went on, turning her chin up, "and you will show him respect. Got _it_?!"

Her mother uttered a sound that sounded like a hoarse scream, darting from her husband to the _boy_, to her daughter. "Hiram, did you hear--did--you--hear---"

"Yes," said Mr. Valentine sternly, " and you will not use that tone of voice to your mother, young lady." But Mai could see him pass a hidden wink to her. She smiled, grateful.

Meanwhile, Joey was grinning at her in admiration. She met her eye, smiled, and they both turned back to her folks.

" . . . forbid it, do you hear me, Mai?" Her mother was crying, gasping in fact, as Mai nudged him and they both turned away to the huge, Venetian crystal doors. "---besides, I thought you'd never marry . . . anyone who hasn't beaten you--at that---at that---" more splutters, quite unladylike. "_Card_ game you always play!"

This made her freeze in mid step. Joey looked at her questioningly, and Mai turned back. "In fact," she said loftily to the lady, "he . . . has beaten me at that game, Mother. So there."

_I can't believe she said that. She must really hate her._ Joey knew Mai's pride never let her admit to anyone that he had beaten her at Duel Monsters, so saying that, especially to her ma, really showed some guts. He looked to see what the witch would say to that.

"I . . . don't believe you," the lady faltered. "You swore to never let a man beat you--!"

"No, I swore that I'd always win," Mai corrected, looking away.

_Well, that sounds more like her, at least.. . .._

"Well, there's only one way to settle this," said Mr. Valentine in the silence that followed. "Come this way, the both of you!" he yelled for Mrs. Valentine's benefit. Wordlessly, they did so, not sure of what to expect.

Mr. Valentine led them under archway after archway, each one grander than the preceding one. Finally, they arrived to the east wing. The east, east wing. It seemed that each cardinal point had their own wings. There, in a darkened room, Joey could barely make out a lump of forms; the air was cold and ethereal like, an a faint whooshing of air. He had the sudden vision that this was an icebox, an they planned to shut him in there.

But instead of pushing him in, the old man simply reached down at his cane and pressed a hidden button, and the lights flicked on. It was a dueling arena, but unlike the regular ones, which only compassed half the room, it encompassed the whole room.

Despite herself, and the situation, Mai stepped forward, eyes awed. _I haven't been to this part of the house in a long time!_ "I heard about this! The new arena! When did you install it, Daddy?"

"The past summer," Then, at his impatient wife's look, he went on, "Anyway, down to business . . . . if you can beat my daughter at her own game, young man, you will have both of our blessing, isn't that right, Miriam?"

"What are you talking about! She would _let_ him win, just out of spite!" protested his wife.

"Maybe so," said the old man, "But I believe her pride wouldn't let her as a duelist. Besides, I haven't seen her in such a long time. . . . it _is_ a good test."

"Fine, you're right," said the old lady reluctantly. But inside she was thinking, Even if this _boy_ does win, they haven't seen the last of me yet! Not by a long shot, buddy!

%%%%%

"Hey, T!" A sharp nudge poking at her ribs.

Tea opened her eyes and sat up. She was in the middle of a pile of garbage, strewn about, on the dusty floor of the Game Shop. Painful sunlight poured in like laser beams through the curtainless windows. _Must've . . . fell . . asleep . . . ._ She looked up to see Mokuba staring down at her, with an eerie expression.

"Eee!" she squeaked hoarsely, but he did look scary. "Sorry . . . " she apologized, not really sure why. People didn't just sneak up on people like that. Tea stood, dusting off grime from her jacket. "Where 's . . . .?"

"Yugi's with Rebecca," Mokuba confirmed, slyly.

"What are YOU doing, still here?!"

"BB didn't pick me up." Mokuba seemed proud of that fact.

" 'BB'? " _Ohh . . . 'big brother. . . . '_ "Never mind." Tea said quickly, going into the old kitchen for something to consume. "Yugi's with . . .Rebecca, you said?"

"Yep. Jealous?" he said.

"No!"

"Thought not," he said easily.

The matter of fact tone took her off guard. " Okay," she said vaguely, keeping an eye on him, case he should try anything funny. But he had a glimmer of his old earnest self. "Why didn't Kaiba come to pick you up . . ?" She deliberately changed the subject.

"Who knows. I don't mind though. Used to it." Mokuba shrugged, moved a little ways to her left, then grinned widely. "But he'll get his comeuppance--!"

"W-what did you mean?" Tea was vaguely interested in that, not having like Kaiba since the first time they'd met. The though of getting what was coming to him insterested her greatly.

"Just that," said Mokuba mysteriously, with a very Kaiba-like smirk in his still-tiny face. It was the only thing vaguely reminiscent that Tea remembered. Then, as if she'd pressed him, he went on, "I'm planning to give him a taste of his own medicine . .. soon," he said proudly.

"W-why . . .are you telling me this?" Tea asked, nervously eyeing him.

"Well, you hate him just as much," Mokuba pointed out. "So I thought _you'd_ like to know. My reprisal," he added as if she'd demanded, _Know what?_

Tea paused. She didn't like revenge. There was a beat of silence. "Go on. . . . . " Then again, _there is always exceptions . . . ._

TBC

* * *

A/n: Uh oh, Tea and Mokuba in cahoots? Meh, betcha didn't expect _that_. What are they planning ? Ooh, ooh, guessers what? I'll be starting a new J/M fic. It'll be sorta dark, though. Anyway, please R&R or I'll start saying too much. Again. 


	10. Sweet Memories

A/n: Heeeyyyyyyy . . . . y'all! Ah! Didn't update in a while! You may knock me upside the head.but my bishies'll protect me . . . .right, guys? (looks behind) . . . hey, get back HERE! 9---9 

Disclaimer: Why should I own it? bling bling baby! (snatches all M.Items) 

**%Chapter Ten: Sweet Memories and Choices%**

"Yugi," said Tea conversationally, as she wiped her hands and handed him a sandwich and tea.picked up the dirty dishes and put them neatly in the dishwasher. _I think I'll take a break from cleaning._ "You wouldn't believe what Mokuba said to me the other day. He said he was planning to do something to Kaiba. _His own brother._ Get _revenge_! Isn't that ridiculous?" 

Yugi didn't look surprised at all. He looked up as she approached by the sleeting window, where he always sat staring out, and reluctantly took the offered vittles. Out of politeness more than hunger. "Ummmm . . . not really." 

"What do you mean?" Tea wanted to know, fixing him with a stare, still wiping her hands with the dishtowel that used to be his grandfather's after fixing a cheery fire in the hearth. "How long have they been having problems?" 

"For a while." Yugi poked dubiously at his sandwich, even sniffed it, cautiously. 

Tea pointed out, dryly, that she was sure it wasn't poisoned. 

"I know . . . I, uh.....just _saw_....." he explained, , "an epidemic lately in the news . . . something about deadly bacteria....... in the wheat bread." 

Since he wasn't looking at her, Tea took the time to roll her eyes, smile, and shake her head. _Yugi and his new hypochondria . . . . best change the subject, or he'll start again._ She sat in a comfy old armchair in the Moto's living room and propped her head in her hands. "What do you mean, 'a while?' What happened? Tell me, since I was away." 

There was a silence as he considered her question, looking at the plate of untouched food and shifted this way and that in his black mourning clothes he still wore. "Lots of things . . . . But about the Kaibas. They've been having problems, that's for sure. . . . I guess it started when Joey hatched this _plot_ about a year ago---" 

"Uh oh," Tea muttered under her breath. She knew about about his infamously known schemes. 

"Yeah, they tend to backfire, yeah." He nodded, smiling at the memories. "Anyway, when Joey and Mai had a one of their spats about a year ago---" 

"About what?" she interrupted. 

"Oh, it was when she wanted to go to the States, and she went anyway, and Joey was feeling mean." Tea shook her head, then, again. "Yeah, I know. Stupid thing. Well, how he did it was . . . um . . . ." Yugi scratched his head, trying to remember. "Oh yeah! He barged inside Kaiba Corp in their most important meeting of the year! And then he tried to make friends." 

"Oh . . . ." _That didn't sound very horrible_." That's nice." 

"No it wasn't. He put on rags, so he looked like a homeless man, in front of the other business men, when he went to see him." 

"Uh oh. I bet Kaiba was furious." 

"I'm sure he was." There was a slight smile on his face. 

"What?" Tea said, feeling one of her own. "What?" 

"Well, Joey had brought a recorder, thinking that Kaiba would scream and shout for him to get out, but he didn't. . Too embarrassed, I suppose. Anyway, Joey finally gave up and went home, and ...... _then_ Kaiba started to rant." 

"How do you know?" Tea asked curiously. 

"Mo--that is, Mokuba saw it. Kaiba was really mad at him, because he was the one who let Joey in, and he shouted and threw things, saying it was all his fault of messing up the merger with Illusions Industrial. He didn't get the deal because of it." 

"Yow. That's too bad." said Tea with no sympathy at all. 

Yugi gave her a strange look 

"I mean, too bad he didn't get the business merger thing, I mean." She added hurriedly. "So . . . . Mokuba must've been really hurt, since it really wasn't his fault." She supposed Joey had told him a lie to get in the meeting. 

"Yeah, Joey told him a lie. But Serenity found about what he had done, eventually, and was REALLY mad at him. For a time. But they made up. Kaiba and Mokuba didn't." 

_He doesn't seem that sad about it,_ wondered Tea. Just like . . . he just accepted that's the way things are. _That that's the way things go._ Smiling a little cynically, she took a sip of her steaming hot chocolate mug, glancing at the window, where it was softly sleeting outside. "Were there other instances when the brother fought?" she encouraged. 

"Well . . . . yeah, there was . . . there was this--actually, really funny one. D'you want to hear about it?" 

"Sure." They settled back a bit. 

"Before that one, maybe a previous two months, when Serenity started learning to drive, and nobody would teach her because--" 

Tea nodded before he could say why. Serenity was a sweet girl, but when she gets nervous or upset . . . "She tends to be an emotional basket case. . . ?" 

"Well, yeah. And Kaiba was saying that the brother should be the one to teach her, and Joey was saying that her boyfriend should . . . eventually she got angry at being passed over and started asking me, Ryou, and Tristan and Duke to, and of course, they said yes, but Kaiba would rather take suicide the old fashioned way than to let Duke teach her anything----so he teach her." 

"Really? What did you say when she asked you?" Tea said nonchalantly.. 

"Me? Well, I said, uh . . . . _no_, of course. Kaiba would've killed me." They both nodded with wholehearted agreement. "Anyhoo, everything was going rather well, Serenity was making all of the turns okay, and they were heading home when---" 

"Wait, how do you know this, Yugi?" Tea inquired, hoisting herself up to see what she was sitting on: an old photo album. 

"Mokuba went along with them to the driving lesson, and he told me all about it. Anyway," he said, sitting up straighter, his eyes starting to sparkle the telling of the story, "He said they all were driving along a deserted highway, and Kaiba said, 'Okay, turn here SLOWLY,' and she said, 'Okay,' and did so, but then there was a _bump_ and Kaiba said, 'Never mind it; just keep going!' " 

"What was it?" Tea asked, reverent. 

"A turtle. She had drove over a turtle," he said and Tea groaned in agony for the animal. "And then, Mokuba stood over the backseat, and said, ' Poor turtle! It looks..... like a Mexican pizza!' " 

Tea laughed at that, and waited, waiting for him to continue. 

"And when Serenity heard that, she starting sobbing hysterically, and _covered her face with her hands. _The car started going awry, nearly into a ditch, if Kaiba hadn't grabbed the steering wheel and hit the brake." 

"They weren't hurt? That's good." 

"And then Serenity immediately dashed out to where the turtle was lying, crying hysterically at the smashed sight of it, and Mokuba suggested they ought to bury it, to make her feel better." 

"_Mokuba_ suggested that?" 

"Yeah, he and Kaiba were on good terms back then. Anyway, " Yugi took a deep breath from all the telling, " Kaiba didn't want to bury _anything_, and stalled, 'we don't have anything to scrape it up with.' And Mokuba ran right back and grabbed those snow scrapers for the windows and said, 'Oh yes we do, big brother!' " 

He paused to let Tea laugh. 

"Kaiba was none too pleased about scraping roadkill in public, mind you, more less burying it. And it's hard to bury something that was flatter than a pizza pan, I tell you---" 

Tea let out a laugh at that funny thought, getting up and taking her plate to wash. "Looks like I missed a lot," she called from the small, quaint kitchen. "Kaiba must've really let him have it when they went back home." 

"Yeah. Kaiba doesn't let him come with him anymore, and that really hurt his feelings. He was just trying to help, he said." It was still sleeting outside, but it had slowed down to a mist, except with no fog. For once, he felt like it was two years back again, when Grandpa was alive, and he was telling the same story to him . . . . _Grandpa. . ._

"Yugi?" Said Tea, coming back. "What is it?" she questioned. 

"Um, nothing. Ummmm . . . Tea?" he ventured, looking to her and then back to the window. 

"Yeah?" 

"What, what .....were you going to say.at the gravesite of my grandpa? You know, before Joey interrupted us?" He started to fidget nervously with his necklace, even though there was no longer any necklace there. 

"Oh!" She was taken aback by the sudden change in subject. "Oh . . . nothing important, really," she said with a strangled laugh. "Just something that . . . that _silly_ Mai said . . . . " she started getting up and backing away again as he stared at her curiously.She remembered that Mai had dared her to go out with him. "I'll tell you later. Let's get to work now, okay?" 

"Okay. If you say so....." Dubious, they headed for the kitchen. 

%%%%%% 

"What?! Absolutely not, Daddy," Mai protested at her father and smirking mother. "I've already TOLD you---" 

"Ah, 's okay. Let's just do it and get it over with." Joey went to one end of the stadium while she stared incredulous. "C'mon!" 

He gave her encouraging wink, and she thought he was up to something. And usually his plans tended to go awry. Unsure, she stepped up to the other platform, which rose with a whoosh. He'd better have thought of something to get out of this, she thought. We can't fight in front of my parents! _Which we're bound to do_. Sighing, Mai looked to her dad. "Okay." 

Mr. Valentine pressed a button on his gold tipped cane, and Mai shot her mother a glare as the room changed and it went dark. The new and improved dueling stadiums were designed to take thing to even realer level, where the player become the monsters themselves, could attack and defend. 

Through the magic of holograms, of course. The game was set with Deck Master rules. 

What is he thinking? _If he wins, we'll argue. If I win, we'll argue....._it was inevitable. _Still....he's got something up his sleeve to convince my parents.....I hope it works !_

%%%% 

In hospital, Domino Memorial, Serenity woke up with a pounding head that slowly receded as she sat up in a dotted hospital gown. Her fingertips turned into ice as her eyes surveyed cold metal bins, sterilize gauges, machines that beeped. The room was empty, small, cramped . . . . breathing heavily, claustrophobically, _I hate hospitals I hate hospitals_, her head pounded over and over again. She forced calmness and swung her legs over the too-high bed, clutching her gown behind her. _Hate them, hate them . . . .H--_

Hustle and bustle sounded outside the open door, and she considered making a run for it, when a small, yellow manila folder caught her eye: _Wheeler, Serenity._

Serenity bit the inside of her cheek, took it up quickly, before her conscience said not to, though her hands trembled so violently that she'd dropped it a couple of times. Finally getting it open, she peered inside to see a form . . . no, a chart with "**Test Results**" written across in bold. 

_. . . . . . Do you REALLY want to see what's wrong with you?_

The folder slipped. _Yes, I do_, she told herself sternly. She scanned it quickly, hoping, praying everything was all right. 

_Name:_ Serenity Wheeler 

_Age:_ 17 

_City of Birth:_ Domino City 

_Weight:_ 120 

_Height:_ 5' 5" 

Meningitis: **Negative **

Hepatitis B: **Negative **

Hepatitis A: **Negative **

Herpes: **Negative **

Immune Deficiency Syndrome: **Negative **

_Phew! That's a....reli---_

Pregnancy: **Pos--**

Serenity shut her eyes tightly closed, then. Not wanting to read the rest. The paper started to rattle, as if _demanding_ to be read, but then she saw it was only because her hands were shaking so bad. _Oh, no! I looked at it! That means.....it must be tru-ooh...._

The paper made a crunching, crumpling sound as her fist clenched, as she sagged to the floor. Breathing hard, she clutched her stomach, staring at the speckled pattern of the linoleum. The ground was cold and hard on her knees, yet still she stayed there, unmoving. Outside, people hustled and bustled by, unaware, busy with their own lives.

"Miss Wheeler."

"H-hello!" She quickly got up for the snow haired doctor, as he came into the room. Briefly embarrassed to be caught peeking, she quickly stuffed to paper behind her back. "I, uh, w-was just curious...."

He smiled, briefly. "I see you got your test results, so you know." He had delivered her and been her pediatrician, so he'd known her for a long time.

"Yes." That was the only thing she could think of, an ashamed 'yes.'

"You are close to term, so I will prescribe you some vitamins." He jotted down a note. "I assume you haven't seen a doctor until now?"

Shaking her head, she stuttered, "H-h-how close....?"

"Close enough to have something to worry about."

Like I'm not worried already.....she took the note; stared at it miserably. _Though, like I should talk....I'm the one who was stupid enough to get herself p-p-p...._

The doctor put on Warm Comforting Grip on the Shoulder he'd learned from medical school. _I can't even THINK it!_ "No offense, but is your boyfriend the father?" Everyone knew about her boyfriend, now. "Does he know?"

She nodded yes. "No.....and please....don't tell him---"

Just then, the door burst open at gale force winds. "This hospital is like a maze!" A tall, blue suited man spat, sweeping around the office with a single glance.

That's his apology for taking me here.....

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba." The doctor inclined his head respectfully. "We were just talking about you." He didn't like the rich CEO, but he was one of their biggest donators. Here, he paused.

"So? What's wrong with her?" Kaiba fixed him with a steely glare, turning his back on Serenity, who was pleading the doctor with her eyes and shaking her head hard from behind him.

"Um." Darting back and forth from her, the old doctor stuttered as she continued to shake her head, hair flying about. "uh--"

Stupid old man! "Well?! Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Kaiba looked from the doctor back to Serenity, who immediately stopped, then continue, when he looked back at the man.

"Ah....Miss Wheeler will tell you," the doctor said, throwing her a meaningful look at said girl, who continued to shake her head no, furiously. He left and shut the door tight, with a click of finality. "Make sure to take your vitamins!"

" 'Vitamins?' " Kaiba repeated, turning back to her downcast head. "Why'd he prescribe that to you....." he trailed off, and then, "What are you hiding...... _behind your back_?"

" Nothing.....! I'm just.....holding this....darned hospital gown...shut...." Serenity said with a laugh, and she winced at how forced it sounded. _That was bad._ He could tell when she was lying in a instant. "It's really drafty.....you know....you know how these gowns are!"

"Not really." He said shortly, trying to reach around her to see. " 'Drafty.' _Riiiight_. Then why did he tell you to take some _vitamins_ if there's nothing wrong?"

"That's 'cause there is!" she said, jumping away on the cot. "Stomach....flu.Vitamin E is sure to help." _Though it won't cure THIS 'stomach flu'!_ " She put on most innocent smile on, to mask the anxiety of that thought.

He stared up at her, both concerned of her fainting spell she'd had earlier and the way she was acting right now. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong? You're acting.....little jumpy."

"No, really. I'm fine. Just...._peachy!_" Loud crunching sounds from the crumpling of the test results. Serenity figured he might come back later if he wasn't convinced. It all depended on his reaction.....she held her breath, waiting.

" 'Peachy.' " He half turned around to let her jump off the bed again. "You've been hanging around that nerd herd waay too long."

_Yes!_ That statement was as good as his saying, "I'm convinced." _I'm in the clear!_ It was a sad victory. Seeing he was giving her puzzled looks as her pumped fist in the air, she quickly fixed her expression into an insulted one._ "And don't call my friends all nerds!"_ And added a whack for good measure on the arm, a bit too hard, since he stumbled a bit..

Even though she still looked nervously upset, he knew she wouldn't lie to him. "Come on. I still have to pick up my brother. Let's go eat something before."

"Yes! That's a good idea!" The change of the subject, that is....

"You'd better change first, unless you'd like to dine here." He smirked. "Anyway, where do you want to go? Serenity?" he said at her vaguely unfocused gaze. "_Hell_ lo."

"Huh?"

"What do you want to eat, love?"

"Oh..." She said, still distracted, "Pickles and onions, mayo...._mmm_....." Still drooling at that scrumptious thought, she moved towards the small bathroom to change. _Maybe we won't go to a restaurant...._He just lost his appetite.

TBC

* * *

. 

A/n: Okies, Kaiba's really stupid, i know! Love must be blinding, I guess! Lolz.Also, I think that driving lesson would make a really funny fic. How SErenity hit all the animals and them funeralizing each one. lmao! (hums super serentiy song) dum da dum.....Anyhoo, R&R


	11. Breaking the Habit

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. The characters, I'm still fightin' for…..

**Chapter 11: Breaking the Habit**

Mai left her own mansion, bursting through the Venetian doors like a happy, little child. With her brand-new fiancé. They were both laughing, and gasping from the run, at her Convertible, which immediately uncovered and started up for her in greeting, as was the norm for technology today..

"Keys!" Joey said. It was rare thing when he was allowed to drive it, but she felt he deserved it, after what happened. She tossed them over, then slid into the passenger seat.

"I _guess_ you can drive," she muttered, grudingly, looping the seatbelt about her coat's waist as the car's top covered again. "That was brilliant."

"Yeah…" he said easily. "I figured yer ma had a…..weak stomach." Looking behind, he pulled out neatly, and started down the road very carefully. He was surprised she surrendered so quickly; the _keys_, that is, not the game.

"Who knew…..Super Realistic Mode would cause her to flee in total horror?" Mai murmured, looking straight ahead with an even straighter, poker face. The monsters had turned into a crushing, pulverizing spectacle where violence was unlimited, and gore was in abundance. "Especially when….my Pet Dragon was doused with your Thousand's Nose Noxic Attack--I think that's what it was…"

"Nauseous Nostril Gust," he corrected with a grin. "And who knew you could point where the attack went….?" He went on, innocently.

Mai shook her golden blond head, curls waving. "Poor Mother….even _I_ felt sorry for her….that _was_ a new dress….!"

Both laughed. Technology had upped Duel Monsters into nearly the real thing, something they had had too much off two years past. Of course, there were options for 'downing' the realism, but accidentally-on-purpose the game was set to "Super Realistic." Poor Mrs. Valentine's hair had, literally, stood on end. Especially after Wind Gust Whirl Hurl Attack, which had made the whole house shudder.

"Maybe it's the dress I feel sorry for," Mai joked, with a laugh, tossing herself back against the plush seats. "You have a lot of cards I never even saw before!" Without warning, she smacked him on the shoulder. "Keeping more secrets, eh ?!?!?!"

"Ow." He drove on, giving the shoulder a rub, "so I went to the game store a few times…..when I was bored. An' I doan keep 'secrets.' "

"Oh, come on, there must be _some_ secret, that you haven't told me about yet," she cajoled, flicking bits of golden brown away from his face as the cold wind blew them right back. " One little bitty secret?!"

"Nope. None." _I learned it's not wise to; they always come out !_

"All right, don't tell me then." She let it go, settling back comfortably with a soft sigh. "Too bad…..Mother made Daddy take away my trust fund, though. We could've really used the money…."

His fists clutched the steering wheel on a white knuckled grip. "I know…." was all he could say.

"Don't worry; who says I don't have a nest egg somewhere in the bank?" she said with a mischievous wink. _Mother always likes to think she controls my life, but only I do!_ "Say, mind if you stop there? I have to make sure." He nodded absently. "Good! Now we can move on to talk about other things….." She smiled and he grinned over at her. "Like…..our wedding day!"

"….Oh." She punched him in the shoulder.

"Very good, smart boy! Now…." She said lightly, skating over this topic of conversation with care, "do you want….a _big_ _wedding_!" She made her voice excited. "or…..a small one…." Her voice dropped to something akin to a mumble, as she looked at him critically.

In truth, he didn't mind either, thought because of their financial needs, it would be a better idea to have a small one. "I dink we…should….have…." He glanced at her face. " Big one….definitely."

"I knew you'd say that!" she lied, giving him a quick fierce hug. _He'd better!_ she thought, as he sweatdropped, wondering how they were going to afford a wedding, plus a vacation for the honeymoon, and where to live….It had seemed that the hardest part was just to get engaged, but now he was beginning to think something else was a lot harder. But looking at her enthralled expression, he vowed he would find some way. No more borrowing money. Even if it means two jobs! Even three! He sighed wondering how he was going to do it, as shook his head slightly, while she continued:

"It'll be fantastic; don't worry, since I'll plan it all," she said brusquely, picturing the spectacular event. "All you have to do is.._umm_…pick out who'll be your best man, and your groomsmen _annnnd_…..that's it!"

He was silent until he noticed her expectant look to respond. "Oh! Well, I haven't really thought 'bout dat yet," he admitted when she'd finished talking. "I guess….either Yuge or Tristan could be my best men, and fer my groomsmen, uh---" He stopped, thinking about it, when she practically shrieked:

"One! You have to choose only one best man!"

"Jeez. Calm down, Mai!" She'd scared him out of his wits, nearly into a ditch, and he threw her a disgruntled look.

"Sorry," she apologized. "But….maybe _I_ should choose for you….you know, to lessen the burden of thinking about it…."

"All right," he agreed finally, sweatdropping, "only if I choose da food!" It was his only condition.

"Deal!" They sealed it with a kiss. "Now let's see…..Tristan….oh yeah, that guy. Doesn't he live in a few towns over, now?"

"Yeah, we'll have to fly him down. Along---"

"Groomsmen. What about that white kid that always used to hang around you?"

"What white kid?....."

"White-haired kid, I mean." She was practically twitching her pen as it laid on her notebook as she waited.

"Uh….Bakura?"

"Yeah! He could be _one_." Who else?

"Hmm…." Joey thought, scratching his head as he made a left turn. "But he's in England now…..has been dere since graduation…."

"We'll fly him down!" she shrieked again, scribbling it down fast.

"Mai, yer goin' ultrasonic 'gain…." Another reproving glance.

"Oh, just keep driving. " She paused a split minute, looking over her notes with her body twisted towards him. "I'll have to choose my maid of honor, and my bridesmaids…."_ This is SO exciting!_ "I think….your sister could be my maid of honor……and Tea and Ishizu could be bridesmaids…." She chewed the tip of the writing utensils thoughtfully. Then, "Hm....music.....Serenity could be charge of it. You think she'd like to?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, yeah why wouldn't Seren wanta? Y'all are good friends, plus, she was really fired up when I told her the news."

Mai smiled a that, fondly. "I bet." Then she frowned, a little disconcerted. "Do you think---and this might be my imagination---she been acting a little weird lately?"

"How ya mean?"

"Well….always working herself to the bone, and…..she seems a little over-touchy, over emotional, secretive…."

"Ah, that's how she always is. What else is new?" He dismissed it with a shrug, but she took the time to mull it over. "Anyway, I tol' her to get some rest.....here's the bank and da market….….."

"I'll ask her if everything's all right later," Mai murmured, as he made a right turn. A sharp right turn. "Hey!" she said, coming back to the present. "Watch out for scratches!"

"Yeah, yeah….." He muttered, and when she shot him a glare, he grinned. They got out, with the car giving a happy beep, as a brisk wind hit them full on the face. "I need ta pay for da gas……ya coming?" She nodded, and the excaped from the winter weather, to a long lin of customers that greeted them.

After picking out their purchases, they stepped into it, right behind a plump, round girl with an earring in her left eyebrow, pushing a carriage. The stroller held one wailing, tiny baby, swaddled in light blue, who stopped as Mai bent down.

"Awww, such a cute baby! Yes, you _are_!" she cooed, then looked up, kindly. "How old is he?"

"Four months," the girl smiled, a little tiredly. She patted and readjusted the baby's hat. "Seems like a year….sometimes!"

Mai laughed appreciatively, then turned to Joey, who was eyeing the kid with uncalled suspicion. "Isn't he cute!" He nodded, but when the mother's back was facing him, he pointed, discreetly, towards a rack of bald-green melons, and made the charades gesture for "looks like."

She whacked him lightly, shocked, delightedly, by his nerve. It was true the baby didn't have any hair, but he still was cute! And he did NOT look like a melon. "It must be hard," she said sympathetically to the mother. "How old are you, if you don't mind?" she said kindly.

The girl smiled back, a bit bitterly. "24..... Oh, excuse me, my boyfriend's calling. Come along, _Junior_." She carted away her squalling son as they watched, promising a treat later. Mai sighed theatrically.

"So cute……" she sighed, shaking her head as the line pushed forward and grabbing some gum. "I wish I had one of those!"

"Dunno." He said, still looking where that girl had left. "Isn't twenty-four a bit young?"

"Are you kidding? That's like…a quarter of a century!" she exclaimed, drawing some bored stares.She ignored then, but lowered her voice anyway. "I can't believe you would say that _twenty-four_ is too young to have a kid."

"Why, are _you_ twenty four?" He asked in real wonderment, because she'd always kept her age a secret from him; erasing it from bank statements, covering it up with a thumb at the doctor's form, that sort of thing.

She gave him a mysterious smile and said only, fingering the fur collar of her button-down coat and shifting her leather booted feet weight. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

"You're neva gonna tell me, are ya."

"It's for me to know," she declared, "and for you to _never_ find out. Anyway," she said with a smile, but changing the subject faster than the speed of a Wind Guster's Whirlwind Attack, "did you tell anyone yet, about our engagment? Your mother?"

"Naw....." he scratched under his chin as if he hadn't even _considered_ it, "I didn't, but I think she knows 'bout it. She knows everythin'!"

"You 'think'? You '_think'_?"

"Well, I don't know! I was so busy preparin' on how to propose, I couldn't think of anythin' else! I do the proposin', you do the wedding." He held both hands up in the air in finality, and she nodded. It was what she wanted to, anyway.

"Okay. Fine. Well, let's see, if we'd don't have enough for the wedding party, I could always invite my cousin over.....hmm.....do you have any?"

"Any what?" he mumbled, distracted by paying the cashier.

"Any family members! You know, cousins?" She waved her hand expectantly and shortly in his face. "Hell-_lo_?!"

"Oh yeah, I do have a few....." And so they started plotting and planning, all the way to the car, and all the way down the road. Mostly she talked, while he gave the occasional, required nod when called for, and she noticed that he really wasn't interested in planning up the wedding. Typical male.

But, she grinned anyway, putting away her notes, knowing this wedding was hers, all hers from here on out, to shape and plan any way she wanted. "Can I give you a _little_ hug...?" she said, making her voice tiny and innocent as possible, though a mischievous little smirk stretched her pretty face.

"Eh?" He didn't see it; his eyes were on the road. "Yeah..... sure......." And then, "Hey! Stop that! I'm driving!" as she chuckled and started to frisk him. And, "T-t-that tickles!" They finally made it to in front of the Wheeler's driveway, barely, and got out; Joey looking a bit dazed with his hair very messed up and Mai looking like the cat who ate the canary. They were there because he needed to pick something up, and bumped smack into Tea, who was just leaving.

"Tea?" Joey questioned, snapping out of it. "What're ya doin' at my house....?"

"Looking for you!" Tea snapped, her eyes flashing angriliy. "Where _were_ you guys?!" she demanded of them, tossing her clipboard from one arm to the other.

"Um.....off getting engaged," he said, scratching his head in confusion and sweatdropping. Tea's look immediately changed.

"Congratulations!" she said with no embarrassment at all, looking at one to the other. Mai surveyed her carefully; in her grey speckled sweatpants and tennis shoes, Tea looked like a military drill instructor, or maybe a gym teacher. "Really," Tea added with a nod, before bursting out, "Still, that's no excuse! You guys _promised_ to help out at the Game shop!!!"

"Chill out, Tea, we got held up," said Mai coolly as she conitnued to rant about how they were expecting them, and how they had failed to be there to help out. "We'll help, of course, since Yugi is our friend, but not for _you_, Miss Bad-Temper."

Throughout Tea's protestions about how she did _not_ have a bad temper, how she was just disappointed at their failure to at least _call_, Tea managed to say, "Oh, yeah, Joey, don't go in there, your sister's upset about something." Without even pausing or taking a breath, at all!

"Sis, in dere?!" he said in real surprise, from where he'd been edging away from the bickering girls."'Upset'?! About what?!"

"Dunno, she wouldn't say." Tea shrugged, eyes wide in bewilderment. "But don't go in there, she said she wants to be--" she finished lamely, when he had _kapwing_ed in there already, before she could finish."....A.....lone..." She gave Mai a rueful and sympathetic look, as if to say, "sorry you have to keep up with him.....for the rest of your life."

Mai frowned, dismissing it. "What's wrong with Serenity, anyway?" she questioned. "Did you go over and harrass her, too, when she didn't help out?!"

"No!" Tea said, defensively; haughtily lifting her chin. "She was crying and sobbing when I got _there_! Even more than usual. So I asked 'what's wrong', but she was too incoherent! I couldn't understand a word."

"_Riiiight_," Mai said, rolling her eyes at the truth of being unconvinced. "Well, I'll see you later, Tea. I have to see what you did to her." she said, deliberately riling her up.

"I said, I didn't do anything to her; she was like that when I came!" Tea tugged at the arm of Mai's expensive coat in a death grip. "And you're coming with _me, _to the Game Shop! Files needs to be filed! Inventories need to be taken!" she said, fiercely dragging her down to road while Mai protested. "No buts, _Joey_ can see what's wrong with her. Now come on!"

"Sis?" Joey said uncertainly, as the sound of soft but poignant sobbing reached his ears. _Wonder what happened?_ It could be any number of things, from stubbing her toe to having a fight....with her boyfriend. He glanced about, the house was still, otherwise; silent, so his Ma wasn't home, as usual. _She was such a workaholic...like sis....._

"Oh! Big brother!" Serenity looked up from the kitchen sink, immediately stopping her crying. "W-what's going on? For a visit....? W-would you like to make you lunch?" She immediately bent and started fixing him a sandwich with an expert hand in midst of her nervous ramblings. The knife slipped from cutting the ham, nearly slicing her shaking fingers.

"Sis....." he said, using his older brother voice, "have you been overworking yerself again?"

"Who, me?" she said innocently. "No, I don't know. Anyway, I heard you got engaged; congratulations! That's great! Is Mai out there? I have to congratulate her, too!" And with that, she set the knife and bread down and hurried out the front door. The house seemed remarkably still.

"Sis....how did you know dat?!" He said in a warning tone, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Uh....know what?"

"That we got engaged!"

"Uh....you told me?" she offered, her face still shining with tears, though her expression was uncertain. She never was good at lying.

"No, ya didn't! Ya went to da Valentine estate, didn'tcha?" He said in disbelief, sighing loudly. "Sis, I told ja to stay in _bed_!"

Now everything made sense. He realized that she must've seen the proposal, and got all upset because of the things he'd said. Not that they weren't true, but still.....she wasn't supposed to hear! Immediately, she started to cry again, and he shook his head and crossed his arms in disappointment, while she do so.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" she wailed, grabbing an old, checked towel and bruying her face on it to hide it. "I just _wanted_ to see it so bad.....a-and it was a beautiful speech, really...." She attemped a half laugh, though it came out, also, a half-sob. "You see, it made me cry!" she joked.

He took her then by the shoulders and shook her, gently, to get her attention. "Dat's it, sis. Yer going straight ta bed! Fer real, dis time."

"But--but---"

"No buts," he said, taking a page from Tea's book, "yer gonna get...." he led her up to her old room and threw the covers on her, "..some well.._needed_....rest!" With that, Joey proceeded to tuck her in so tightly that she couldn't move, much less get out of bed.

Staring up at him as he dusting his hands off, Serenity figured she did need some rest, thought it wasn't for the reason he thought. "Ah, Joey, you've choked me...."

"Er, sorry, sis." He untucked it a bit around her neck, then.

"Okay, okay, I will get some rest...." she said, already sounding sleepy, and visit me soon....? Otherwise, I'll turn into a prune in here."

"Sure, sis; I'll come to check on you soon." Joey smoothed down her wet hair where it had stuck to her cheek. "I'll bring Mai wit me, she's plenty worried about you, even though I'd said it wasn't nothin' a good rest wouldn't need....."

"Yes....bring her along....I need...to congratulate her....zzzz." In a few moments, Serenity was fast asleep, before she could say any more, and he headed for the door and clicked off the light, then hesitated, turning around. Seeing that she was in deep, peaceful sleep, he thought better of it and closed the door behind him.

"Sheesh...." Downstairs in the kitchen again, he rubbed his hands through his hair, sighing. She must've been really hurt to hear the things he'd said about her, about how she'd hurt him so. Even though it was what he'd had felt, even though it was true, he didn't think she'd be there to hear it. Otherwise, he would've never had said it in the first place!

Me and Sis need to spend some quality time together, he thought as he made sure the door was locked, and going out in the empty street again. _Tomorrow, we'll take a stroll down near Battle City, like we used to, no matter what are busy schedules are! Busy-schmussy!_ He shuddered when the thought of Tea dragging him down to the old shop to work, interfering with his plans._Well, I'll just hafta avoid her, not that I doan wanna help Yuge an all! I just think this is more important, that's all!_ He told himself to quell his guilty conscience, hopping into the car again. _He'll understand. He always does...._

"Ow, ow, ow, Tea, what the hell?!" Mai said, her feathers ruffled, have been dragged down two blocks. She'd half hoped Joey would'vecome to rescue her from work, but he hadn't shown up. _Hm. That means either something's really wrong with Serenity, or.....he found an overdue sandwich in the fridge._ "I told you, I'll help, but later! I have to plan my---"

"Plan your wedding later," Tea said brusequely, storming in the Game Shop, clipboard pen poised. "We need all the help we can get!"

"Hey, Mai, she roped you in, too?" Duke was sititng glumly in the corner, sulking. "Pulled me right out of bed, she did---"

Mai raised a perfect, golden eyebrow at Tea, who turned and paused, only slightly. "Not like that!"

"Oh, I was about to say!" Mai said, grabbing her chest threatrically as she undid the belt of her fur-collared coat. "I was like, geez, Tea----"

Tea glared at the both of them, then left in a huff.

Mai turned to Duke. "She's been like this all night?" She started with the broom, sweeping up the debris on the floor.

"I wouldn't know; I lit out at about midnight, when she fell asleep for a nap," he admitted, getting up and moving his feet up so she could sweep, but not doing anything else.

Mai stopped. "_Nap_? Tea?" _She acts like she's constantly on espresso....._

"Yeah. Mokuba had to wake her. Rebecca had dragged Yugi someplace beforehand.....I think....saying she was to show him something." Duke shook his head, grinning down. "Something of a chick magnet, that guy...."

Mai had stopped listening. So, Tea still didn't fulfill her part of the deal and go out with him yet! When she had run into Tea in New York, she had 'accidentally' let it slip that Yugi still had a 'thing' for her. Tea had been so agitated, that she'd agreed on the plane back to go out with him, once, just to make her, as she put it, "_Shut_ up, already!"

But she had been blushing like a nut, Mai thought, smiling. _I just love playing matchmaker! Hm..hm, hm._ "You know, I've been thinking of getting those two together, " she said conspiratorally to Duke, who cocked his ebony black head, listening. "Tea might tone it down a little, if she found love. I heard that she had her heart broken in New York, that's why she'd so testy, whenever I bring it up."

"She always was like that."

"Not at my wedding, she won't!" Mai huffed loudly, knowing Tea would be invited. "Better not...."

"Ohh, so y'all gonna married?" Duke said with a wink. "Well, then, I _guess_ I _could_ make time in my busy schedule for y'all's wedding. Joey _is_ my good friend, and all," Duke said generously, locking his long fingers at the back of his head. " I just _might_ be able to make it....since I'll be the best man, and all...."

"Actually, Joey didn't mention you at all," Mai said, twirling a piece of blond hair into a curl, busily wondering how she should wear her hair. (She now wore it straightened.) "I don't think you'll be invited, at all."

"Uh!" Duke made a plaintive, shocked gesture of hurt. "What am I, the next door neighbor? I thought we were friends!" He stopped, grumbling. "Who is he making best man, then?"

"I don't know, Tristan and Yugi, I guess....." she said slowly, just as Yugi and Mokuba came in through the living room door.

"What's this about me?" Yugi said softly. "Hello, Mai."

"Hey, hun, how're you holding?" Mai decided not to answer, since Joey would probably like to ask Yugi himself. "....."

"Hey, yo-yo-yo, it's Mai, to da M-O-C," Mokuba rapped his greeting, taking a gesture of a hip hop, taken straight out from MTV4, "lookin-and-tryin-what's-she's-not-to-be." He crossed his long, thin arms. "Peace." he finished with a smirk.

"Hello, to you, toom Snoopy Dog Don't," Mai said dryly, rolling her eyes. Even though the 'lyrics' were rude, she was used to it from Kaiba's little brother. "Sometimes you're just like your brother, kid!" It was the worst thing, she knew, to say at him, now.

Tea apologized for his rudeness, while he hissed at Mai, baring _teeth_ even, and left. "Uh... let's get started, shall we?" Everyone groaned. "Come on, happy faces!" She assigned them each a different job, clapping a beat, then everyone set to work.

At the end of the day, the shop looked ten time better, the windows were once again clean, floors swept, counters wiped until they sparkled like chrome. The only thing that was missing was a few forms to open up for business again, since Yugi had put the place up for selling after his grandfather died.

Poor kid, Mai thought, seeing Yugi look around a bit sadly. He was no doubt remembering how it used to be. And Duke...he was really working hard, and it was his competitor's shop. _I just might invite him to my wedding....if he promises to behave and not throw the bachelor's party!_ She would have much rathered Yugi or even Mokuba to throw it.

She was daydreaming, and almost didn't hear Tea say exhuberantly, "Wow...it looks like the days when Mr. Moto was here!" and put down sandwiches and hot cocoa. Everyone paused, and then Yugi excused himself hastily and ran out, then everyone continued to eat, although uncertainly.

"What?" Tea looked from face to face in total bewilderment, her long brown hair flipping about her shoulder. "What did I say?" _What did I say now?!_

There was a pause where everyone sat down with their sandwiches with a collect sigh of tired relief. "You don't talk about his grandfather _around him,_ Tea." Mai said quietly. "Good sandwich, by the way." Enthusiastic agreements, except from Rebecca.

"Yeah, that was, like, _totally_ insenstive of you," she shrilled, wagging a finger inches from Tea's face. "Like, why don't you just shut up when you wanna say something SO, like, insensitive!"

Everybody else flinched at this, except for Mokuba, who nodded, and grinned a mouthful of butter-and-banana. "Yeah, you were callous," He imitated a zomblie like creature, grinning even wider. Tea flinched. "He's p'bably feeling baaad, and it's all 'cause of you!" He laughed, and Rebecca joined him in giggles.

Tea put down the silvery dining try with a bang, and although it wasn't a very loud bang, everyone jumped. "Bull! He needs to talk about him sometime, what, do you think _Mr. Moto_ would like to be _forgotten_?!" she insisted passionately, eyes darting angrily from face to face in disgust, asking for support.

"Some things......it's better if he _does_ forget," suggested Mai, and Duke nodded.

"Not this! That's it; I'm going to go and talk to him." Tea huffed out of the room in two, brisk paces, eyebrows turning down in a frown. _A talking-to, that is!_

_"Yugi?"_

_"Yeah, sorry, Grandpa. I have to go."_

"Yugi?" Tea turned a corner. It was completely dark, except for the light from downstairs, where everybody else had started a game of charades. "Why don't you---" she fumbled for a light switch, found one, and attempted to click it. Nothing.

"Oh.....that doesn't one," he said obviously. "Forgot to change it.....about two months ago....." But he didn't make a move to change it.

"Who're you talking to, just then?" Tea asked curiously, more questioning than accusing. But she always was soft with him unless it was to shake some sense to him, like now. Still, he looked so lonely, brooding in the dark, while everyone downstairs was having fun. "Did you call someone?"

"No....I was talking to.....Grampa," he finished, nodding to a cylindrical metal tin near a framed photgraph. Tea looked, and blinked, seeing it glint through the din.

"I thought he was buried?"

"Sort of both," he said tiredly, scratching his head while yawning. "A long story.....I'm tired."

With that, he flopped down at a nearby easy chair and was still. Tea tugged at his bare arm. "You can't just go to sleep yet, Yugi...."

"Why not."

"'Cause......'cause you have _guests_ downstairs. C'mon. Would your grandfather be happy, knowing that you weren't hospitable as he was?"

"I don't know. I never asked."

She was quiet for a moment, staring down at him and releasing his arm.

"I don't know," he repeated. "I can't ask."

"Yes you can," she said calmly. "I heard you praying just now. That's how you can ask."

He flushed, embarrassed that she had heard him, but the darkness hid it. She saw it anyway. They both began to talk at the same time.

"You always have good advice, Tea---"

"Nothing is wrong with talking to God--" she protested.

"--but this time, I think you should just--just--" He broke off, sounding like a broken record for a second. "--butt out!"

The last words came out forcefully, more than he'd intended, but he couldn't take them back, and anyway, he'd meant it. Then. Tea looked instantly hurt, and her voice was shaking as she responded to his turned away back.

"I know I may sometimes sound uncaring, Yugi, but the truth is, I do care. And no, it's not just guilt that's making me help you. It's because we've known each other since we were little and---"

"I know, I know--" he said quickly, about to apologize. "I'm--"

She cut him off, tears shimmering in her aqua eyes. "--and you're my best friend. That kind of friendship lasts for a long time. At least, I _thought_ so." With that, she whirled so quickly that the air hit him like a blast of a cold splash. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out, and at the doorway, she regained composure, and added, "I'm thinking of leaving for New York, so you'll get your wish. Try not to forget your past while I'm there." Then she headed back downstairs.

At the foot of the stairs, she paused, dashed the tears out of her eyes, and strode in confidentally in the living room. Mai was laughing at Duke about, and Mokuba and Rebecca were conspiring. They all looked up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mai said keenly, seeing how overbright Tea's eyes were. Even Duke couold see it and stared.

"_Nothing_! 'Wrong?' You guys are so crazy," she answered with a short, too-loud fake laugh. "Anyway, class dismissed, you're free to go home. Great job, everyone." She clapped, the only one to. Everyone was staring puzzedly, but no one objected to _finally_ going home.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Yugi-woogy," Rebecca said, starting for the stairs, looking at Tea as though she expected protestions. Tea said nothing.

"'Yugi-woogy?'" Mai shook her head after the little, curvy ponytailed blond girl left. "That girl has some screws loose. Anyway, you got a ride home?"

"Yeah, I do," Tea said distracted.

"I mean, for _me_. You dragged me down here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, okay, but don't talk to me, I'm not in very good company." Mai looked at her in surprise, having never heard this from her before. "C'mon, let's go before it snows....again....." Tea hurried.


	12. Understanding Me Why

A/n: Ah! I didn't see that episode where she glomped him! What'd he say, what'd he say?! I saw this week's, though, when they said goodbye. :D I was smiling so hard, I could barely see it! I wish she'd had kissed his cheek, or something! Then have little anime hearts dancing around his head as she drove off. Is it too much, I tell ya! X-x

Disclaimer: Would lil ol me own anything copyrighted? um, no !

**Understand Me Why**

"……What?!"

"Go an' 'pologize to 'er, Yuge." Joey sat in the Moto's homey living room, talking to the phone. "Yeah! I need a long distance collect call. England, please. Or, Great Britain, whatever." He twisted around back to Yugi, who was leaning on with his elbows on the sofa. "Play some romantic music, say yer sorry an' give 'er a hug an' a kiss."

"_A kiss_?!?!?!?!"

"Yeah. You c'n do it. Doan be shy." He shrugged at the younger boy by a year(seventeen).

"No, it's not that." Yugi looked sheepishly down at his hands. "It's just that…..do you know how many _germs_ there are in a single kiss?! It's--"

"Er, best ya keepit to ya self, Yuge." Joey sat up straighter in his light sweater; it was snowing outside. First snow. "Hey! Yeah, rememba me? Er, sorry 'bout dat, I'm runnin' a little short on money…"

While Joey was apologizing for calling collect, Yugi looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to give some more advice. He could hear Tea washing up dishes in the kitchen, and wanted to apologize to her, really, about something still held him back. You're still angry…..about what she said, said a voice.

Still, that's no excuse! _What kind of person are you?_ Still, what if she did leave? _Again_? With one best friend getting married, another living out of town, and another moving back to New York,_ I feel---left alone?_ Abandoned?

"Yeah, great! Ok, see ya, den." Happily, Joey crossed off Ryou's name of his list of my to call and invite. "He's coming! Ok, now for Tristan."

"How is he?" Yugi inquired about his snow white haired friend.

"Doin' great, doin' great. Finishin' up college up dere wit 'is girlfriend, Ishizu." Joey muttered happily, dialing a new number. "He'll try ta be 'ere, but he might be a lil late." Putting the phone to his ear, he nodded towards the kitchen and a _Well?_ manner, hands on his knees.

"Ho'kay." Yugi quietly got up, knowing Joey wasn't going to be around to offer and advice soon. Neither was Tea. Might as well make good amends….."Hi, Tea."

"Hi." She said over her shoulder, smiling quickly, then going back to her work. The bow at her apron's waist twitched a bit.

"Um. About the other day…." He began, fidgeting and making himself stop it, "I want to apologize…."

"You don't have to, Yugi. I'm _not_ mad." She said sincerely, and quickly, too, before he could even finish his sentence.. "I've been thinking about it, and I realized we shouldn't stay mad at each other before I leave. We're too good friends for petty things like that."

"....For my behavior….." Yugi was speechless as Joey went to see how he was doing and eavesdrop._ So….she's still leaving, _Yugi thought numbly. Then he saw Joey shaking his head so frantically, so his long blond hair poofed out like a lion's mane. Yugi looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Oldest trick in da book, Yuge," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, taking the tone of someone experienced. "When women 'pretend' everything's all right, when it _really_ isn't. Trust me!"

"Do YOU think I'm deaf, Joey?" Tea called irritably without turning, as she roughly set the dishes in the dishwasher. "I don't play games like that--that Mai."

"Riiiiight!" He said as he disappeared again.

"Anyway, sooo….everything's all right, then?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course!" As usual, Tea's demeanor always changed. "I understand you were upset. You were right, I was being too nosy up in your business. After all, he wasn't _my_ grandfather." She saw him flinch slightly through the reflection of the window. "You had every right to be angry. I understand."

"Oh. Okay." Yugi felt immensely relieved, like a world had been lifted. "And….you're still going to help with the, um store and all?" It was really doing well, now they had even _more_ customers than before....

"Of course!" She said. "But…..I'll be staying with the Wheelers' now instead of here."

"What? Why?" He said, shocked.

"Well…..to tell you the truth," Now Tea turned from the stove again. "She's hasn't been feeling well, and I sort of feel guilty for not realy being concerned the other day when I saw Serenity." She wiped her hands on her apron and pushed back long strand of brown hair. "So, I'll bring some chicken soup to her later. She said she had the flu."

"Oh. Maybe I'll come there soon too," he said. "And see how she's doing, also."

"Yeah, that'll be great!" Tea smiled, before turning around and loading the dishwasher.

Meanwhile......

At the sprawling Kaiba mansion, the proprietor himself stood at one of the back doors, next to the driveway. Kaiba scowled, one hand on his hp, in the doorway, clearly upset about something. The workers, thinking _he_ was thinking who to fire for slacking off, began running about much more quicker. But he barely noticed; or the sun light shining full in his face.

It was snowing. Where was Serenity? He had called her cell phone, the one he had given her, then her pager, also the one he had given her, but to no avail. Either she was in a place with no reception, or……she wasn't picking up. Or had turned them both off.

That was impossible. He'd instructed her to always keep both on, in case there was an emergency. What if he needed something? And in this case, he did need something. Mokuba had to be picked up at school. Again. For fighting. Or talking back to the teachers, whichever. _And I can't do it, I have be at work in an hour._ Anyway, he always ended up losing his temper and they ended up fighting. Mokuba was more civil to Serenity than him. He listened to her. More than to him……anyway.

So where…..? He checked his watch again, gritted his teeth and started walking to his limousine. Maybe she wasn't picking up because she was mad about something. But still, it wasn't like her to ignore him to get his attention. (Even though it did). She must be _really_ mad about something……how annoying it was not to know what it was. He couldn't remember anything he did differently recently.

Already in a bad mood, (and it wasn't after midday) he told the driver reluctantly, "To….Domino H.S….."

Meanwhile.......

"Oh, my poor baby! Oh, my poor baby!"

Serenity's mother had been saying that over and over, for the past hour, holding her daughter tightly, and rocking her…..well, rocking her _like a baby_. She was a middle-aged petite woman with graying hair had sandy blond streaks in it, and had huge drops rolling down her cheeks. Meanwhile, Serenity was being buried face-first by her mother's shoulder.

It was nice to be comforted, but at the same time.....

She wished her mother would yell and scream about what a horrible daughter she was, like her brother was bound to. _Mom found out I went to the hospital…..and the doctor told her the truth……_

"What're you going to do, Serenity?! What're you going to do?!" Her mother wailed. "My poor baby…..My poor baby!"

Mom always has a flair for the theatrics, thought Serenity, saying nothing. Just like Joey. Shaking her head, she felt she had to say something. "Mom….! There's _nothing_ I _can_ do…..except _have_ it." Her mother gasped, shocked. They looked down at her still pretty-tiny stomach. The doctor had said she was one of those rare cases which didn't show very much.

Her mother made an immediate sound of protest. "But, darling! Childbirth is so hard! It is _hell_! Giving birth…..you're too _delicate_ for that! _Fragile!"_ and saying there are other options, and then saying she'll have to marry. At that Mrs. W stopped her crying, for a still second, then continued to sob. And then it was with the "Oh, my babys" again, hugging her so tight she could barely breathe. But Serenity felt weak now, both from being pregnant and the cost of the news that would bring; she was scared and she wanted to hide.....

.....but that was luxury now. A luxury to go back in time, when she was scared as a little girl and came running to her mom. Back then, when it was just them two girls……her mother used to hold her on her lap and sing….."_Just us two….me and youuuu…."_ But now, she wasn't a little girl anymore. Now, she was a woman.

"Serenity……I love you……I want to show you, how much….will you let me?" She buried her face again.

Afterwards, while they were in bed, listening to his heartbeat, she'd asked something she wished, later, she hadn't.

Do...........you have any regrets?"............No."

Serenity slipped off her mother's lap, feeling unusually heavy. The heavy weight of sadness. She was wearing something better than her mom for once, and that small incongruity made things seem even more unreal. A nice designer blouse and slacks to her mother's plain tee and sweatshirt. _Mom always did want me taken care of......she'll make us marry......but I don't want to.....! Not for this...... _Somehow, it made everything seem worse…..A knock at the front door stifled and stilled her thoughts, and she peeked through the curtain. "It's Tea…." _Hm?_

The door was swung open with a lingering creak. "Hi, Serenity! I hope you're not busy. I heard you were sick, so I brought some chicken soup for you." Tea smiled, holding out a red and white thermos.

_Sick…._Serenity smiled back, clicking it on automatically, and bowed in thanks to the older girl. "That was very thoughtful of you…..thanks. Um, come in." It was pretty bad outside, snow was piling up and cold. Tea shook out her old yellow cap, and wiped her snow boots on the doormat.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Tea greeted Mrs. Wheeler. "Hello! Remember me?"

"Oh….yes….'Tea', was it?" The woman nodded, smiled back. " The dancer. I remember." To Serenity she said, "Dear, I'll be back in a few.......I need to run to the clinic. Goodbye, Tea."

Serenity nodded, slowly back, having a sinking feeling she knew what Mom was getting, but, it was best to humor her, for now. Her mother's pushing wasn't a problem. _In the end, it's my decision_._No matter what. I have to be strong. Now, I have to put _my child first_. I can't think of myself, now. Or anyone else. My little girl. I hope it's a girl. It _has_ to be a girl.....! It'd __go better with Seto if it were...._

"Hello. Earth to Serenity." Tea waved a hand a few times, smiling friendly. "Where are the spoons?"

"Oh…..over here. Thanks Tea, I really appreciate the gesture." Serenity snapped herself out of her daze, and in a hurry. _Can't be caught daydreaming….with guests.....!_

"Well, um….." Tea looked uncharacteristically uncertain and embarrassed. "Actually, there is a way you can thank me….by letting me stay over here for a while. Just until after the wedding," she said quickly, rubbing her brunette head. "I can take care of you, while you're sick, and all!"

"Sure." Serenity took out a bowl and poured it herself. "Stay as long as you want. You can use the den; there's an extra bed there. I'd let you use my old room, but…." She took a sip. "I'm going to be staying here a while, too."

"Getting tired of pricey mansions?" Tea teased, sitting down at the checked table. Mai had told her Serenity stayed over there sometimes. Usually.

"Um, something like that. This is really good. Did you make it?" Serenity sipped the soup, sitting down for a friendly chat, while Tea nodded. "So, aren't you going to stick around till after Joey and Mai's wedding?" Tea shook her head no. "That's too bad. We'll all miss you." Tea smiled sadly and said she'll miss them, too. "Especially Yugi. He was a wreck when you left. But I'm sure he'll be okay and stuff...... Are you going to be a bridesmaid for the wedding?" Tea said yes, Mai had asked her and Ishizu, too. "Oh, yeah," said Serenity, recalling the tall, tanned mysterious woman. "Isn't she---"

"Bakura." Tea nodded, curling her fingers aganist a steaming mug. "He's coming as well. It's sort of exciting, isn't it? I'll be glad to see them all again." She picked at a flowered placemat, and Serenity had a feeling she really didn't want to go. "Anyway---"

The kitchen door burst open in interruption. Cold air rushed in swirls. A tall figure stood in the doorway. "Hey, sis! Ready ta go?"

"Ummm…'go?'" she repeated, blankly, while Tea said angrily:

"Joey, don't just barge in here, knock, you know!"

"Um, this is my house," he pointed out, pulling his bewildered sis to her feet. "C'mon, or we'll be late! Hup, two three…getcher mittens on....."

"Joey," Tea said irritably, peeved, "She's _sick_! Plus, she didn't finish my soup!"

"Sorry," He said, already wounding a long, colorful scarf around her neck and helping her with her coat, "Sis'll hafta take a rain check. Sure it was good, though." He slurped down the last of it, and hustled Serenity out the door, leaving Tea sputtering in outrage.

Outside, it was pretty cold, though it had stopped snowing. A clump of it stood here and there, as they drove down the alleyways in downtown, passing vendors and fast moving cars. He was, frowning like he had a lot on his mind, and she struggled to not throw up (from recently aquired carsickness). It was only mid afternoon.

Serenity now recalled him saying something about 'quality time' and had completely forgotten. Being his sister, she guessed he wanted to apologize. That's what he did after dragging people out like this.

Joey looked in store after store, but they were all full of people wanting to be in indoor-heated places. The windows were steamed, so it was hard to see. "Look sis," he said, finally speaking. "Rememba dis place?"

Serenity looked up to where he was pointing at: a creaky, burgundy-brown sign with "**Ye Olde Shoppe**" in bold, curling script. It was in front of a door with a glittering square window on it. She nodded slowly, sitting down on the front steps as he gestured. "It's front of the Valentine estate," she gestured to the curling iron gate across the street.

"Well……yeah…." he admitted, sitting down next, "but it's also where we used ta walk togetha down da street to school, remember? The path?"

"Oh…..right….." Serenity decided to humor him, but it really was in the town over. She shuffled her feet a little, remembering fondly. About three blocks……each way. "Joey……about what you said, when you were proposing. I'm not offended, really," she said with a little laugh. "I mean…..yeah, it hurt, but….you had perfect reason….to say it. I understand!"

"Naw," he said, staring at the gate, "If it hurt, it shouldn't of been said in da first place. See, sis, what I really wanted to tell ya is," he began, twisting around to face her, "…..I understand, I see it from your position. Of why ya had ta hurt me like dat. You were in love, an'….all ya were doin' was followin' yer heart. And now," he went on, while her eyes started to shimmer in happiness, "now dat I'm in love, _myself_, I know how it makes you crazy an' mixed up all inside, an' da only ding ya can think of is stayin' with the other person. An' nothing else. 'Cause ya care so much for dem. So much you might end up hurtin' other people dat chu love ta be with dem, even though ya don't mean it. Back den, I didn't know......." He rubbed the top of his head embarrassedly. "I guess I'm not good at sayin' what I mean…."

"No, I understand," she assured, barely daring to breathe, in hope. She put a hand on his arm. "I-I'm---" There was so many things that she wanted to say right then. Do the impossible and fit it all in one single sentence. "I--I'm sorry." She began to wail. That was the only thing she could think of. Apologizing. Somehow….it seemed fitting. "I-I don't want to lose you…."

Joey held her, thinking that she was crying about another thing, something they weren't discussing, but it didn't matter. He didn't want her to be unhappy right now. "There, there sis," he said, patting her head. "Why wouldja?"

"I'm scared….." she mumbled in his shoulder. "About……the future….what's to come." Her hand strayed to her belly.

"Everyone's gets scared about that….but the thing I wantja ta know, sis, is dat….I'm making a vow. From now on, I'm gonna supportja in anything you wanna do." Here, he pulled out a cell phone from his coat, looked down at it with a kind of scowl, and handed it to her.

"My….cell phone," she said, recognizing it. "Oh….I dropped it. Thanks. Fifty-two messages….wow." She gave him a hug.

"Ya didn't drop it, sis....." Guiltily, he said he was sorry and that she should call her boyfriend back and didn't even flinch, not once. "I just wanted to tear you away from him for a moment ta talk," he said, promising not to do it again.

"Well….do it anytime you want," she smiled, as they both got up again, and made their way back arm in arm. "I mean it." Taking his hand, she frowned down at it a little. "Joey? Where's _your_ ring?"

"Sis, dat's only afta da wedding. Only the girl gets da engagement ring."

"Oh. Right."

Later.......

Dusk was falling as they drove back home, stopping for an ice cream (even though it was the dead of winter) her idea, not that he minded; he was always ready for ice cream, but even he thought it _very strange_ to order an vanilla cone with pickles and onions on the side. Then again, as he licked his own pistachio and donut flavored cone, he asked no questions. a/n: haha! maybe joey's pregnant, too! lol!

Meanwhile, as he drove down darkening streets, Serenity gripped the phone in her wool coat, her hand turning slippery with anxiety sweat. Good thing he was driving so he didn't notice her biting her lip, so hard, she tasted blood. _Seto…..he wants to talk to me……but I don't want to tell him yet…..God, what should I do? He's not an idiot.....he'll find out soon......The news….I'm afraid …..ever since he told me he doesn't want any children yet…….._She swallowed her ice cream in three quick bites. Ouch. My head…..Head. Ouch.

The phone rang suddenly, and she was pressing her fist to her temple as she answered, "H-hello….?"

"Hey, Serenity." A voice warmly filled up the car. "Do you know where Joey is?"

"Mai." She said relievedly slumping back in the seat. "No---- Er, I mean, yes. Sorry. He's right here. Do you want to talk with him?"

"Yeah, but hold on." There was a small pause, then Mai said, almost shyly, "Tomorrow, I have my bridal fitting appointment. If you're not too busy, would you like to come? I mean----"

"Yeah, of course!" Serenity sounded flattered that she'd been asked.

"Since you're going to be my sister-in-law, and all!!" Mai finished loudly, excited.

"I know!" Serenity's face split into a wide grin, one not seen in a long time. "_Eeeeeeee!"_ Both girls squealed happily in excitement, whilst Joey rolled his eyes in the driver's seat. _Women................._

Done talking, Serenity handed over the phone. "Here." She grinned a ha-ha,-you-can't-hide-from-her-now grin. He made a so-what face and took it. "And Mai says she _saw_ that."

Yeah right.....

"I did!" said Mai.

TBC

a/n: Well, I'd thought i'd end this chappie happy, sence there'll be lotsa chaos in later chappies.Cuz, next: Seren's secret comes out! Reactions.....will surprise you! Right outta your swivly computer chair! The chaos, mm-hmm. And afta that, 's when I get to have fun! Torture bishies Mwahahaha!  
LordofBloodyHand, very interesting anaylis. why didn't he wear protection. Oh, he'll be asked that by the YGO girls. _over_ and _over_ and over. poor guy.....  
BlackLightniing & Luthein-Anwaman, Mokie just going through a teenage rebellion phase. he'll be back to his sweet little self. eventually. Same with Yugi.....

anyhoo, congratulate me! i'm a member for a whole yr. now! Yayerness! Words written: a whopping 222,678! _Jeez!_ and.....only writted 28 reviews? Um....b-blame the s-slow ficcers who update slow! Not me, though! (chibi eyes) I update fast! Yesh! So R&R!


	13. She's What?

Okies…………..I think I know. Know _what_, you ask? What's wrong with Mokie! He's possessed! LOL. If you read Bakura No Mokuba you'd understand...ah, never mind me! Let's start chapter THIRTEEN.

Disclaimer: Do you know I'm am so tired of writing these? No wonder.

_&_ **Chapter Thirteen: She's What?** _&_

"Ohhhh….." Serenity groaned in disappointment, when she saw the weather. It was totally white outside, the fine-sculptured gardens of the Kaiba estate covered in the snowy wet blanket. The rate didn't look hard, but it was constant. "I guess it's canceled……sigh..."

"What is?"

Serenity jumped and turned at the sound. The mansion was dark and tomb-looking today; since when Kaiba was away, the servants would 'play.' That is, 'slack off'. Serenity let them. Let them have a day's off for rest, she figured. The overworked staff were getting pretty close to rebellion.

Speaking of which!

Mokuba's smiling face came around the corner, his hands at his waist. His once sweet smile had gotten to more of a sneer.He still looked impossibly cute with his thick dark waist length hair. He had gotten, lately, in the habit of either scaring people or freaking them out.

"A fitting." Serenity answered, squinting sternly and rounding on him. They were friends, albeit. "Mokuba……do _you_ have something to say?"

He opened his eyes real wide. "Who, me? Nahhhh."

"Something about……._fighting_! In school?" She gave him a little fake smile to match his own. "….Maaaaaybe?"

One finger tapped the principal's note. "Ah, yeah. The _fighting_," he said, nodding and changing the subject. "So, what's this 'fitting' for? Mai's wedding?"

"Don't change the subject." She said warningly, putting her hands on either hip.

He came up. A lanky, rail-thin fifteen-year-old in old black sleeveless shirt even in the winter, with all the promise of his brother's height, he had to look slightly down. "Aw, all right. But I wasn't fighting! This guy tried to punch me, and I ducked, and he got his hand stuck through a window!" he said, grinning widely.

She was shocked. "That's isn't funny! He punched _through_ a window? Is he all right?"

"His _whole arm's_ off, but yeah, he's all right." His grin went even wider.

"Very funny." Serenity sighed. She rolled her eyes and stepped away, shaking her finger threateningly at him still. "And I don't want to hear any more fights from school, got it, mister?"

He let out a theatric gasp and collapsed.

"Funny." She walked away looking up at the big jeweled clock in the foyer again. "Did your brother speak to you?"

"Oh, yessir. He said," Mokuba cleared his throat, at looked pinchingly constipated. " ' Mokuba, grow up ALREADY or you're going to BOARDING SCHOOL. Military BOARDING SCHOOL.' " The rascal's grin widened again. "And then _I_ said that I wanted to be ghetto rapper, and he nearly blew a vein! You know, that _one_ three centimeters to the exact right of his right temple?"

"I see it didn't affect you in the least." Serenity said in a disappointed voice. Mokuba's face fell a bit. But then, he sat up from the couch on his knees, bouncing excitedly like a five year old.

"Is t-t-this '_fitting_'…….for…._materniiity clothes_?" he said playfully, blinking with innocence.

That made her freeze up. Solid. "How---how--how---?" He gave her that wide eyed, innocent puppy dog eyes he still had, and wielded regularly. The one that made it impossible not to blame him. For anything. Quivering lip and everything. He could go commit murder and be found holding the knife, and still, no one ever would suspect. Serenity thought ruefully that it was he that showed her how to do it, only to be used against her! _Now I know what Seto has to go through. Poor guy._ "How…..did you know I was...?"

Mokuba heard the real question with a thoughtful cock of his head: _did you tell him_. "And I _awready_ told Big B," he replied, still innocent as apple pie. " I ssaid, ' Hey big B, it shore is gonna be niiiiiice having a new nephew, Big B.'"

Sreenity took a look around to see if the hired help was eavesdropping. They were, discreetly. Heart sinking, she said, "No, I-I…..want to be the one to tell him….."

"I told you, I told him!" Mokuba sang out. "He didn't b'lieve me though. How many months along? Let's see..." Mokuba screwed up his face in thought, bouncing on the couch cushions. " One, two...Ssoo...eight months. I'm right, aren't I?"

It was clear she was shocked nearly witless. "H-how….did you know _that_?" she ventured timidly, not sure she REALLY wanted to know.

In response, Mokuba's smile widened, sinisterly. Serenity's jaw dropped in horror, and when the phone rang, and when she clutched at it, she was shaking.

&&&&&& Don't fret if you didn't get the joke at the end. It means you're normal &&&&&&&

Later…..

"Ah!" Mai sighed, as the warm, heated indoors greeted them, a relief of a rescue from the frigidity of outdoors. She unwound her long, cream colored scarf, and took off her fake fur coat, or faux fur, since she knew her friend Serenity would have a cow if it were real. (She was a big animal-rights activist.) In long indigo sweater with rhinestones and slim leggings, she still managed to look worth a million dollars. "I REALLY Think. It's. Going. To. Blizzard." She said obviously with a short chuckle and rubbing her arms for warmth.

"I know! We'd better wait 'til spring fer our wedding." Joey set the car keys down, with the phone. "An' it's, 'There's gonna be a blizzard,' not…………whateva you said." He looked up to see a stricken expression on her face, as he took off his hat and coat. "Jest……correctin' your grammar!"

"No, it's not that. We have to wait _all the way_ until _spring_?" she said in disbelief. Then she looked indignant. "And who are _you_ to correct grammar!"

_Sheesh……"_Well, yeah, we hafta wait, if dere's a blizzard." It was the middle of December. "Ya can't expect people to fly down in a snowstorm! All da airlines'll be canceled, and da flights….."

Mai chewed her lip as he went to the living room of the Wheeler house. She'd come there to tell Serenity that the bride's fitting had been rescheduled, but if the wedding would have to delayed, then…..

It might be even later than the rescheduled date! "..."

"Is your sister home?" she said as Joey came back. He shook his head no, blond hair flying in puzzlement. Serenity didn't have a dorm at the university, even though she did attend. (She had graduated earlier with exceptional grades.) "Oh, man," said Mai. "That means……."

"Means what?" he said, coming up behind her.

"Ummmm. Never mind. Isn't Tea staying over here? Is _she_ home?" Mai walked past the kitchen, calling the brunette's name. She found a note saying, _'Helping at the Game Shop. BBS.--Tea_.' "Helping out again at Yugi's……."

"Hm. Dontcha think it strange she's stayin' ova here all da sudden?" Joey mused to himself. "I mean, why don't she stay at Yuge's? Tea is his best friend."

Mai gave an impatient sigh, as if dealing with an amateur, turning to him. "Isn't it obvious! She doesn't want to get any closer to Yugi because she's going to leave," she explained when he continued to look blank.

"How do ya know?" She did seem to have a sixth sense about other relationships around them.

"Well," Mai looked slightly embarrassed. "She told me from the start, that she was only here for a short time." A mischievous grin suddenly spread. "I _may_ have made her a bridesmaid... to _delay_ her stay….."

" 'May have?' " He cocked an eyebrow at her sideways.

"Okay, okay! I did it on purpose." Mai admitted nonchalantly, putting the note back. "Besides, she is my good friend, anyway. She _should_ be in my wedding."

"Fine. Ya c'n invite anyone ya like, so long as that _I'm_ on your list," he joked, coming around to give her a hug.

"Hmmm……." She purred softly, wrapping her arms about his neck in an _so_ familiar fashion. "Oh, you are. As well as for the 'after-wedding' hours, okay with you?" she murmured huskily, rubbing the tip of her nose with his. He grinned, his deep brown eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Definitely." They still hadn't set the honeymoon yet, where or when. She was thinking Europe, or maybe _Hawaii_……or maybe someplace closer. Most likely the latter. There was no way to _fund_ the trip. Her parents were still adamant against her marrying outside their class, and putting her trust fund off-limits to her.

I do have a little nest-egg……..but I'll have to be careful and not spend it all. Save some to live by.

"How about we set it Christmas Day?" Mai said, setting the wedding date, as he burrowed his nose in her silky-soft skin of her neck, nuzzlingly, softly, as the window continued to show sleet and snow. "It'll be perfect and romantic for a wedding ceremony." (Christmas was the day of love.) "What do you think...?"

"Mm…..'s fine. As long as dere's no blizzard, it's fine. Actually, tell ya what." He took her hand and looked up at her seriously. "It's fine wit me, but only if ya don't talk any more about the wedding for now, at least til tomorrow. Tonight, we concentrate only on each otha."

"Mm! Deal." She hugged him tight and they kissed softly, long and lingering, and then climbed upstairs to be alone, holding hands. It was true she had been so busy making arrangements and setting schedules, that they'd hardly had time to spend with each other, except talking on the phone. One of the most important things in a good relationship was to spend some quality time with each other…….to talk, and cuddle, and to _flirt_.

Plus, they had the house all to themselves for once……."Wow, is this your room!" She couldn't help it; being with him made her feel like she was sixteen again. She laughed at the way she'd sounded in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, my old room," he amended, since now he lived at the university now. And was forever glad because of it. It looked pretty bare and neat for once, since his mother had happily given away all his stuff the minute he left. Only his bed and a single light gray drawer was left. The room was windowless and closet-less. He was glad to a decent room at the dorm.

She looked up at the Duel Monsters posters that were pretty old, from a year or so back. One was from five years back. Has it really been five years? She remembered she'd met him kind of close when they were invented.

And that was all. "Your sister's room is much better-looking than yours," she remarked as she sat down on the single bed, twin but comfy-looking. "Or was it always like this?"

He knelt so they were eye-level, making her feel even more like a child, and even petted her on the head, smiling oddly, a bit. A brief smile. "Always was like dis."

Hm, she thought, as he climbed in the bed with her. She'd always thought he and his sister had the pretty, same, decent life. As a child, that is. Not like _her_, who was hand-raised by a constantly onslaught of nannies or hired help. Never her parents. "Wait……aren't your parents divorced?" she said, looking up as he took her and cuddled her close. One finger played with his collar of his long sleeved shirt underneath a patterned sweater she got him last Christmas.

"Yeah, a long time ago, tho'. So?"

There was a touch a defiance in his tone. It intrigued her, more than while tracing his face. "So…..their divorce---it didn't affect your feelings about the concept of marriage at _all_?" she ventured cautiously. She didn't want to bring up bad feelings, especially at a time like this, but she felt she had to find out.

"Naww….." He looked up at the door, still ajar--he'd forgotten to close it---and then down back at his fiancée with a smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I figger, dat's them, dat's in dere past, an' my future'll be totally diff'rent from dere's." While she was absorbing that, he kicked the door shut. (Luckily, it was pretty close enough to kick.)

"Well…..that's a very, um..._logical_ way to think about it," Mai said, searching for the right word. Her fingers still felt ice cold as she touched his face, and he took it in his to warm it. "And you don't seem like a 'logical' sort of guy. Usually. No offense," she said, as he pretended to pout, and smiled up at him, delighted. When he grinned back finally, she added softly, "You seem to be always full of surprises, Joseph Wheeler."

He made a face at her, a cross between a sulk and a pout and she laughed softly. He hated to be called by his full name. "You'll have to be called that sometime, you know…..! What're you going to say when the minister says, 'And do you, Joseph Wheeler, take this _gorgeous_ woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?' " she demanded, poking him in his hard chest. "Are you going to look around and say, 'Who's dat? Huh?' "

"Verrrry funny. An' ya think ya're so 'gorgeous,' eh?" He gave a surreptitious smile. "Well…….ya're right." He ran a thumb over her sparkling engagement ring on her equally elegant hand.. "I have a very beautiful fiancée," he said, dead seriously staring in her equally sparkling eyes. "Soon... to be my wife."

"Your wife, very soon," she agreed, nodding softly, and their kiss that ensued seemed to be like a seal on a pact. Often, since they were so different, they made deals with each other; compromises that they both kept their end of the bargain. Else, they'd drive each other nuts. Iwill _make this marriage work,_ they were both thinking.

_And I won't be like them……_as the kiss went on and on, arms tightened and breath became weak, she pulled away suddenly, breaking it, looking like a doe caught in the headlights at him. His deep dark eyes searched hers questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just realized……where we were, and what we were doing. We have to stop, before..." The amethyst diamond sparkling in her left hand; the lights were still on and everything But she looked so innocent all the sudden, like a girl who never got asked to dance at the prom. "I mean…..I know we're engaged, and all, but..." She went on, emphasizing when he continued to look blank. "It's still precarious."

"Ohh." Taking a sitting-up position, he dangled his legs off one side of the bed, and she, skeptically, followed suit.. "You doan hafta worry.I-Ic'n control myself."

"Ohh, _really_?" She said incredulously, not only to what he was saying, but how easygoing his manner was. They had never talked about it before.

"Oh, yeah," he said with an ultra-convincing nod, looking straight at her without waver. "I mean, I wouldn't wantcha ta get pregnant---especially before marriage. Even though, we're already engaged an' all."

"I see." She said, nodding with over-realization with a cross of her arms. "How very noble of you."

"Well, it's true." Here, he leaned back and gazed up at her. "I see young girls get pregnant alla time, and dat just makes me SICK. Just sick, ya know? Plus, den dere boyfriends usually run out on dem, an' what kinda man is dat? He has to takes care of his _business_. Else, he's no man," He nodded self-righteously. "Jest a _coward,_ dat's what!"

Mai's skeptical smile faded, to be replaced by a real one. "Wow….I didn't know you even _thought_ about things like that! I have to admit... I'm impressed."

"So, you agree wit me on dis?" He grinned up at her, but was serious. "We'll wait, 'till our wedding night. Like I said."

"Yeah, I agree with you...except for one thing." A sudden sly glint reflected in her deep violet eyes and she returned his grin.

He frowned. "What's dat….? Hey--!" he said as she tossed him back on the bed like a beanbag sack.

"That you'll be able to control yourself. I _don't_ think you will. Nope. Heh heh heh…." She chuckled as she got on top, pinning him down and latching herself on him like a sucker fish. Joey gave an _umph_ at her weight, this was so not what he meant! Not the running through the hair fingers, he thought. The torture was almost to much to bear. _No, not the hands under the shirt! Or the ear thing! Not the_ ear _thing!_ he conitued to moan as she bit his tender earlobe and then his lip softly.

Then_...Rrrrip!_

Mai had a fight down a laugh at the look on his face as she sat back up. It was positively _priceless_. No wonder, since she had his shirt in her hand---the shirt that was _under_ his sweater. "H-how didja do that!" he exclaimed, taking it back. There was not a single rip in it, it was fully intact, no buttons even popped.

"Magic, sweetie." she said mysteriously with a wink, still giggling.

_Yeah right….._he started to putting it on, trying not to blush. And failing, by the way, Mai thought as she reached for him before he could.

She tore the other one off, and it was just like a magician pulling a tablecloth from a set table trick. "There we go! Much better. Maybe I'll teach you after we're married….." With a quick movement, she tossed him back into the bed with a push, while he made grunted protesting and made pleas to stop teasing. "_Maybe_…." she finished with a smile and a tickle, while he looked down at her in love.

Soon, his protests turned into sounds of pleasure. Just when things were really heating up--not like it wasn't already---- from downstairs, there was the sound of the front door opening.

Mai released him, _phew_ing, hearing it, and he just lay there, panting and looking EXTREMELY dazed but happy with bright-red heart-shaped marks all over his skin. She pushed her long, golden blond locks out of her face where they had stuck to her cheeks, smiling down at his reaction to her little 'preview' of the up-coming wedding night. It was when the call of "SEEEERRRRREENNITY!" throughout the whole house that shook him up.

"Hm? Huh?"

"Someone's--someone's calling---here, put this on," she said breathlessly, as he scrambled to the door, peeking out, all the while putting on his sweater that she handed over his head. She watched, amused, as he tried to pull himself together. "Who is it? "

"Ummmm. _Ma_." He answered shortly, pulling on his other sweater. Then, feeling _too hot_, he changed his mind.

"Ooh! The parents," she said saucily, glomping him from behind, nearly making him topple over in the doorway.

"Stop it...!" he said desperately, trying not to look suspicious. "She'll throw me out, if---"

"Serenity dear! Are you here? I have the adoption papers!" Mrs. W sounded as if she were coming closer.

_'Adoption…...' what?_ Joey frowned, continuing to peek out behind the door and pull down his shirt at the same time.

Meanwhile Mai appeared to not have heard. "Well, come on, we have to tell her about us sometime," she said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait!" he said, wanting to hear more. Just then, Mrs. W came up the stairs and spotted him, hanging fron the door like he was. Straightening up, he said sheepishly, "Hey….Ma……!"

"Joseph! What're you doing, _skulking_ _around_ like that!" Mrs. W was livid. "You want to kill me! You want give me a heart attack! Look at _you_. What kind of hair is that! You look like--like a _thug_, that's what!" She continued to rant and rave at him, as Mai peeked around the door. Straightening, she stepped out through Mrs. W's screaming.

"Hello," Mai said easily, but her gaze was sharp and clear already.

Mrs. W blinked at her and cocked her head, as if trying to remember. "You... you're Serenity's friend, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah…." Mai went on, "but I'm also engaged to your son as well." She expected Mrs. W to say, _Engaged!_ and started ranting again, but the lady just blinked without comprehension. Beside her, Joey also turned around to look at her.

"Oh…..yes…..Serenity might've told me about something like that……it's nice to meet you." Just like that. Mai was surprised. "Why don't we have a talk, over some tea."

"Sure….I'd like that," Mai agreed, casting a look over at Joey, who flashed a weak thumbs-up and a smile, then disappearing back upstairs. The two women went into the living room, and Mrs. W set the teakettle to whistle. Mai glanced over her shoulder, seeing Joey not following. _Weird._

"Well…..I'm glad Joseph's _finally_ settling down," Mrs. W said loudly, setting the teacups and spoons, her brown coat flailing.

"Here let me," Mai offered, as the older lady took off her coat.

"Thank you……you seem to be the right sort of person for him. Orderly and neat." Said Mrs. W, her gold-rimmed glasses glinting. "I was afraid he'd find some floozy and get her pregnant with five children, and end up in prison because he can't pay the welfare checks."

Mai smiled, a little tightly. The lady didn't seem to have a lot of faith in her only son. "You do know he's in the university right now?"

"Oh….yes….." Mrs. W said softly, pouring the hot water and setting two teabags in each cup. "You'll have to forgive me, my memory's not as it used to be. I'm getting too old, I guess."

Mai smiled, for real this time. She could see, as subtle as they were, what Serenity was talking about: The lady and Joey were a bit alike. "No, you're not….."

"Yes, I am." The older woman sighed, staring off into the distance like her daughter sometimes did. (Mai bit a smile back). "I want to see my children settled down, you know, married with solid, respectable jobs. Joseph always gave me the most trouble…..even when young, he was always a reckless boy."

" 'Reckless?' " Mai encouraged, with a frown.

"Oh, yes. And even now, he still is. Changing his mind every minute, never deciding on _one_ thing…..I was SO afraid he'd be a bad influence on my little Serenity, but thankfully, he hasn't." Mrs. W smiled fondly. "She is SO the opposite of him, a _nice_ and neat little girl……"

Mai thought she saw Mrs. W's eyes mist over suddenly. _Boy…..this woman's deluded,_ she thought, glancing at the still empty stairway. It was obvious she was the kind of parent who played favorites._ Poor Joey……_no wonder he doesn't get along with her.

_Well, at least she's not like my mom..._Mai thought as the lady continued to talk about this and that. _No one was worse than her!_

"And what am I going to do about the _new addition_…..?" bemoaned Mrs. W, holding her head, just like Joey did and massaging her graying hair.

But she didn't have time to think about that. " 'New addition?' " Mai said, bemused, her violet eyes on the lady's brown ones.

Mrs. W didn't seem to have heard. Glancing down at the strewn papers, she plucked them up. "Which reminds me, I have to give this to my daughter. We should do this again sometime," she mouthed off the polite necessities and got up. **"The Walla Agency."** Was written on top in bold. Mai got a glimpse of it, and sat there alone for a while, puzzled.

_That's--that's the name of a nearby adoption agency…….why would she be giving that to Serenity?_

She barely heard the front door close, trying to figure this out, frowning, and didn't look up as Joey thumped downstairs to the kitchen to join her. "Is she gone again?" _Sheesh--_

"That's why!"Mai blurted out suddenly, startling him. "Oh My God! She's _pregnant_!" _Oh, my God!_

"W-who is?" Then it hit him, too. Then, he thought of only two letters...

TBC!

* * *

A/n: well……Meh. I liked when Mai 'tested' Joey's honor... Ah. LOL. 

A/n: Thanks y'all. Next: Joey knows! 'Nuff Said. R&R, plz!


	14. Brothers and Sisters

a/n: Hi all! Yay-erness, I'm about to surpass DTMSY's mark! And it's only ten chapters earlier or so. I wanna thank all those who stuck w/me since chappie one. Not very many, so that makes 'em EX-tra special! (sweeps hat off to them) Don't mind the fancy schmancy format, I was kinda bored.

Phew, that's was a lot. X-----X. My minimum's 15, so that's cool. See ya at the end---!

Disclaimer: Its seems automated that I don't own Yugioh! ™ See the TM? That means it's copyrighted! Jeesh !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

& Chapter Fourteen: Brothers and Sisters _&_

Chapter Fourteen: Brothers and Sisters 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

M-a.

Joey stood still, lost in his own little world; staring into space, while, in contrast, Mai was in hysterics; pacing, her boots clicking this way and that. "Oh my God! OMG! Why didn't I think of it before! It _all_ makes _perfect_ sense now! That _strange_ vibe I felt when I met her…..after getting back….." She trailed off as she suddenly realized _who_ she was talking to, but it was so exciting! Ten times as exciting as her own wedding! They were talking about a _baby! A BABY for crying out loud!_

"You must be really baby-crazy to be excited," He commented, watching her hands wave about excitedly. "Me, I didn't even know she had a boyfriend !"

Now it was her turn to blink at him. "…..Huh?"

" I didn't even know she had a boyfriend," he repeated, going over to a small, square kitchen window to state out in pensively. "It would figger she'd give it away for adoption, though. She did it before!" he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Mai wanted to know sharply. What the hell was he talking about?

He turned back from the window, suddenly, looking very large; looming, with suspicion. "You _were_ talkin' about 'Ma' _too_, right ?"

"Ohh, phew...Um…….Never mind, honey!" " Mai decided not to tell him, unless she was sure that her thoughts lay true: that was Serenity who was pregnant. It would just cause him unnecessary stress and anguish if it wasn't. _I guess it _could_ be the old lady, Mrs. W……_she thought, with slight sigh of disappointment

&&&& Meanwhile, &&&&

&& next afternoon &&

"Oh, look," Kaiba said casually, on the sidewalk amid all the Santa Clauses asking for donations to the needy or the ones who were really stalkers from the _Enquirer_ in disguise, "There's the Moto residence………"

"Oh no, _no_, we're _so_ not going there," Serenity shook her reddish-brown head frantically and determinedly, not liking the oh-so-familiar competitive _glint_ in his eye. "The last time was a _disaster_! _Remember?"_

"Why, I'm hurt." He drawled, "For what else would I want to see my good friend Yugi except to spread a bit of good cheer?" It was true he wasn't so hell-bent on beating Yugi at his utter defeat anymore, but only _just_... Now, he was just more subtle going about it. Her face displayed its skepticism. "You don't believe I'll behave myself, _shorty_? We're just going to see how're they're doing with…..the store," he insisted, tugging on her arm. "Checking on the competition, and all of that….."

"'checking on the competition' yeah you're right about that! Okay, but don't bother Yugi too much," she said, but going with him; and one eyebrow twitched. "And. Did. You. Call. Me. 'Shortstuff?" It was one of his names for her, (he had a thing with names) when he wanted to annoy or tease her. (It worked, only Rebecca was the same height now.) Either that, or 'Red', because of the color of her hair, and the color she was always turning into.

Sometimes, for variety, he combined them both; polymerized them into: Strawberry Short Cake.

_- Used only in the summertime, though -_

"One of Mokuba's getta--terms thing." he said with a dismissive wave. "Means-- means 'woman'." Cars swished by as they waited at the crosswalk arm-in-arm.

"When I asked you to try and understand him better," She lectured as they rounded the corner of a brick wall, private and out of sight from any stray peepers, "that wasn't what I meant!" She sighed as a car swished by, and they crossed together. "And 'geta' is a shoe...you mean, 'ghetto' !" Her suede covered shoulders shook.

"Whatever," He dismissed. "And I'll call you whatever I want, love." A private brick wall was a little to the left. He bent and hoisted her right up against him. At 20, the last three years together he made him smile more often and the hard planes and angles around his face had softened. "You're getting a bit heavy, love...and did you just growl at me?"

"No, that was...I'm sort of hungry." She could hardly be more embarrassed. "_And who are you calling fat!"_

Even he was surprised by her sudden, abrupt, mood swing. She'd been having a lot lately. Been more touchy, testy. It must be a girl thing. In her furry snow-white hat, which contrasted with big brown eyes, she looked like a Christmas caroler from Victorian era. Still, holding her small, shapely female little body, he could all too well remember. Sometimes they were both too busy to hardly spent any time together, and he felt _guilty_ (ugh) because of it. They had a lot of time to make up for...

"Don't worry love, I'll love you even when you get small enough to fit in my pocket." Then she pushed him down for a sweet kiss. "What's was that for?"

"I dunno...sometimes you talk too much, you know, 'blah, blah, blah...'" Her lovely delicate features widened into a shy smile, long-lashed eyes squinting in two perfect arcs.

"Talk too much, do I?" He growled and twirled her around once, her laughter pierced the air. He pretended to be insulted as he set her back down. "Well, then I'll just waste my talents on someone else then." She decided not to try and push her luck. Else, he would figure out the truth. Luckily, he moved on forward to the Game Shop again. Then again, maybe not so lucky...

&&&& Meanwhile &&&&

"You know, Yugi," Tea murmured, her artistic eye surveying around the Game Shop with scrutiny at the customers, "I'd been thinking on how to improve this place."

Not busy for the moment, Yugi turned to her curiously. "We kinda have a limited budget here, Tea...so we can't have any more additions done..."

"No, no. See, instead of expanding and making everything more technological-like, how about we go the opposite direction--you know, make everything more homey and old fashioned. You know, more work..." He didn't like places with too much high tech stuff either; considering they'd almost been done in by VR a million times. "But other people like that stuff..."

"Not all," Tea said enthusiastically, her bright blue eyes shining as they did only when he was around. "I bet some people would like being de-high-teched, I bet!"

"...Ok."

She didn't seem to notice his hasty, yet reluctant agreement. "Let's see...we could have a warm juice bar over there, throw in some comfortable cushion for people to play their games...or maybe we could do a mix, Yugi! You could do that magic act thingy that I saw you do yesterday with the kids... Half and half. I gotta write this down." The bow clip on her long brown braid fluttered as she zoomed away. Personally, I'd rather just crawl into my bed and mope, he thought while he watched her go.

_But since it meant so much to her..._He groaned as Tea opened the front door and sort of sank behind the counter. _Not again!_

"And you better quit with the names or I'll, I'll," A suitable threat came, and she tugged at his blue coat meaningfully. "I'll call you Tall-ly and Bluey!" That was the worst thing Serenity could think of. "Hi, Tea! Ummmm...We were just in the neighborhood…."

"I bet." While Serenity was bundled up like an Eskimo against the cold weather; hats, scarf, mittens, Kaiba was wearing the same thing since the last two years. Summer or Winter. "Hi, _Serenity_. Come in, _Serenity_." Tea said pointedly, stepping back; gave Kaiba the evil eye of hate.

"Merry _Christmas_ and ho ho ho to you too, Gardner." he snipped while he stepped inside the indoor heat of the Game Shop anyway and swept the room with his gaze. The place was pretty full, at least fuller than usual, mostly young kids and teenagers.

"He didn't mean to call you that, he was just imitating Santa Claus," Serenity explained hurriedly at Tea's loud exclamation of, "_Did you hear what he just called ME!"_ and physically restrained her from getting the broom.

Actually, I was. Kaiba thought with a smile as he made his way towards the back. There, he spotted his quarry. "Hey. Motou!"

Yugi stood up finally, slowly. "What do you want, Kaiba." he said.

Tea stopped short a little distance off, watching the two. _I never saw Yugi glare before...it's sort of scary,_ she thought catching her breath. "W-what's going on?" she whispered to Serenity, who sighed.

"He's talking about a promise he made to Mr. Motou," she explained, looking ill.

"Yugi's grandfather! But why?" Usually Yugi was nice to everybody in the world, even Kaiba, except nowadays.

But Kaiba didn't notice. "I would have thought you would know by now, Motou," he said, smiling smugly. "Don't tell me, you're still keeping that _stupid_ pact?"

At seventeen, he was nowhere the billionaire's height, but did come above the shoulder now. "Shut up," he hissed, shaking with rage. Extraordinarily, his fists were clenched, as if he wanted to hit him. "I want you out of here, Kaiba. NOW."

Kaiba seemed unfazed. "You're the only one I respected as a duelist." His eyes were narrowed. "And now, you've stopped because of your grandfather. Boo hoo. How sad. _Well, Time to get over it!"_

No, _Yugi's_ promise to his grandfather Serenity murmured to Tea, who stood agape.

That did it. Although Tea had been pressing Yugi to move on after his death, Kaiba's 'way' was too much. Tea watched, for clues, and got none. "Kaiba, Yugi said he didn't want to duel you," she cut in , stepping forward aggressively. "So beat it!"

The CEO ignored her, but Yugi turned in surprise, as if he didn't know she'd been listening. "You'll have to duel sometime again, Yugi. It's in your blood. And when you do, I'll be there. To crush you in defeat, that is." He vowed, then turned and swept out of the room.

"What a jerk," Tea muttered, before turning to Yugi. It was nothing new that she remembered, and she expected he would be glad to see him go, but instead, he looked worried most of all. "Yugi? What's going on?"

"Stupid Kaiba..." Yugi knew he was right. It _was_ in his blood, pulsing and always calling out to him. It was only a matter of time, before...he broke his promise, his vow. "Maybe I'll tell you later, Tea."

"Gardener. Where did Serenity go?" Tea shook at the sound of his odious voice, but anything to get him out. "Next door." They heard the musical cling as the front door opened and shut.

&&&&&&&& Meanwhile &&&&&&&

&&&&&&&& Later &&&&&&&

"Oh, honey, guess what," Mai said as she sat down in the Wheeler kitchen, the last few rays on sunlight left touching her golden cape of hair as she sat on his lap and pushed a salty fry in his mouth in the living room of his house. "Your sister told me all about your little 'talk' you two had together, the other day. When you took her on a ride. That was so sweet! You know," she added, purring at him, " I always thought thoughtfulness was very sexy, you know."

"Oh, really?" He swallowed and looking down at her smile and _"mm-hm"_ and returning it. "Well...you know...I'm just dat kind of guy."

"Oh, okay, that's good," she touched the side of his face, drew his chin to face her. "'Cause we're getting married see...?" Their faces met and kissed hungrily.

Or else, they would have, if it weren't for the extra pairs of eyes watching them,all the sudden. Green and navy. Not one for liking an audience, "Beat it, twips," Joey said, making a shooing motion to both. Mokuba shifted his eyes to a spot on the floor but Rebecca stared at them both all the more, the glasses twinkling on her little face. "Hey. Four-Eyes. Hard o' hearing, or what. Did--mmph!"

Mai, who had no such qualms, had covered his face with a big smacking kiss. (a/n: whoo!) "I was just wondering, if you guys would-would like to give an interview for my school's paper," asked Rebecca, as Mai slid off him with a cat-like smile and Joey exclaimed, _"Mai!"_ "Ooh! What kinda red would you call _that_, Mo-mo?" she inquisted, gesturing to Joey's face.

"Maroon."

"Mm, I'd say _fuchisa_." Mai smiled, and said to Rebecca, "Of course we will give an interview. We have to put an announcement in the paper, anyway."

"Oh, good!" Rebecca said, whipping out a pen and notebook. "You just said, Mai, how you like him when he's supportive of others. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate him? And why? When did you first meet? And how--" She began firing questions, some of them mundo personal.

"Jeez. What kinda paper is this for," Joey grumbled. " '_Star_?' "

"I don't know," Mai said thoughtfully, eyeing him and crossing her arms. "I would like to KNOW when our anniversary is, do you remember!" Now, it was her turn to look large and looming.

"Uh." He tried to look innocent and send a scathing glare at the little pigtailed girl at the same time. "Jeez...if this is what it's like ta have children..." He groused, getting up to avoid Mai's piercing gaze. "By da way...who _were_ you talkin' 'bout earlier dis morning!" A good offense was the best defense, was his motto. It worked, now Mai was the one looking slightly shifty.

Mokuba suddenly smiled brilliantly, as Rebecca whispered in his ear, _"I don't think he knows, does he?"_ "Oh, Joey...I know somethin' you doon't knooowww..."

"Good fer you."

"It's about," Mokuba said playfully. "Your sister."

"Eh?"

"This'll hit you like a kick in the head." Mokuba's grin spread ear to ear. "Well, she's-----"

Just then, the front door opened with a bustle and a click, and they turned, idly, as Tea and Serenity came in, shivering. The wind was howling, but Tea called out, "Hi, guys" and all heard her. Mai, meanwhile, got up and hurried over to Serenity, who looked ill. Her back hurt, her feet felt swollen; a headache bit and gnawed. She didn't get morning sickness, but _nighttime_ sickness. Maybe it was the pained look on her face, the anxious clutching of her stomach, but it was clear to Mai's razor-sharp gaze as it landed on her.

"Hey, there you are, I---" Suddenly Mai stopped in midstep, gaping like never before. "OH MY GOD. YOU'RE PREGNANT! THAT'S SO GREAT!" she blurted, excitedly giving the girl a big fat hug, which didn't help alievate the nausea, not one bit. Serenity's green face went straight to chalk white... She hadn't seen Mai since she'd gone to the hospital; they'd only talked on the phone; and seeing the faces of other people: Tea's eyes postively brimming with horror at her, Mai's enthralled, lit up face, Mokuba stamping his foot, disappointed, and snapping his fingers, Rebecca whipping out a notebook and quickly jotting, and...Joey's grin turning into...

"Er, maybe I should've waited to shout it...sorry!" Mai apologized; grimacing over Tea's yelling.

"My God!" Tea breathed in horror. "What do you mean, 'it's great', Mai! Pregnant at seventeen! How could you be--be so irresponsible!" She continued her tirade, even though the small auburn haired girl was trying to hide someplace. "Did you hear this? Joey? Joey, what do you think of this!"

Joey was stock still, his clothes and and skin slowly turning a pale, stone gray. The living room's light hit in just the right way to leave only a statue in its wake. He was silent, eyes pointing straight ahead, looking like he would never smile again..

"Joey...? How many fingers am I holding up?" Tea snapped her fingers crisply on his face a few times. Nothing.

"He looks like when he did when he got hit by Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra," Mokuba remarked, grinning maliciously. He was mad, at Mai, for not letting him spill the news first.

"Ooh!" Rebecca adjusted her glasses seriously, her pink sparkly pen waving at she took notes for her psychology class's project. "That's a clever one..._there_!"

"All right, ENOUGH!" Mai said, put out. She didn't not want to hear about Marik, and especially, his Winged Dragon of Ra. "You two, out!" She nodded at Mokuba and Rebecca, who '_awwed'_ and did so. None of this did made Serenity feel any better, she began to tremble with fear. _His face..._Serenity thought, shaking with fear. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Just by that look.

"What's wrong with him, Mai?" Tea had finally stopped shouting. Sort of. "Looks like he's gone into shock, or something!" She took off her coat, which she still had on and put it away in the hall closet.

"No...it's whenever he gets confused or shocked, he goes into...this daze," explained Mai. "It can go on for hours. Only one thing gets him out faster." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips and pushed back. At that time, he blinked once with a "_Huh? What?"_

"Now remember, honey," Mai whispered fiercely, her face still very close to his, "You promised your sister you'd be supportive of her. And right now, she needs you to be supportive!" With that, she backed off, and gave him a look that said she'd be very disappointed in him if he didn't, Tea pushing Serenity forward, almost with relish.

Meanwhile, Serenity whispered to Tea, pratically pleading, "I-I...don't feel well...please...I need to go lie down...!"

"You will, after your brother talks to you." . Serenity struggled mightily, trying to hide, but the brunette was stronger and she stopped abruptly when close. "There" said Tea, firmly planting her in front of him with a _go ahead and_ _let her have it, Joey_ sort of look.

Looking at her brother's devastated withered expression, full in the face, Serenity couldn't stand it any longer and began to ramble incoherently while sobbing. "I'm-sorry-Joey-I-didn't-mean-it-!-It-was-an-accident-I-don't-mean-to-hurt-you-like-this-I-swear-I-know-I-should've-saved-myself-for-marriage-and-not-lost--" Suddenly Tea's hand clamped over her mouth, but not her terrified, tearful expression of fear. With her holding Serenity in place, she looked like she was sacrificing a young virgin to the gods...except, that wasn't the case.

"Sis, I uh..." There, he got stuck. Like a needle on a broken record player, Mai jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow after the fiftieth "_sis I uh."_ "Ahem. I mean. Serenity. My biological sister..." He cleared his throat, looked at her straight in the eye sternly, like a father would. "I know you didn't mean it, sis, I mean, Serenity, and I know was an accident. Accidents happen to all people. That doesn't mean you should feel guilty when you look back. You have to learn from them. And I know you have learned your lesson already, so I won't lecture you."

Mai watched from the corner. Though Joey was saying all the right things, she noticed with amusement he had a glazed look in his deep brown eyes and he wasn't blinking.

"And I did promise to support you in anythin' you did..." He faltered a bit. "An' I mean to stick by it---Serenity. I'm your brother, and you don't have to be afraid, because no matter what... I'll be here for ya. Fer real this time and I mean it."

Serenity's big brown eyes over filled with water and Tea looked disappointed. "R-really? S-so...y-you're not...mad?" she said, bursitng into a watery smile.

"Of _course,_ not...sis." He added a painful smile. But his word was enough for her.

"Oh, thank you, big brother! You have no idea what this means to me! I'd hug you, but I...need to go throw up right now." She embraced him anyway, and then rushed from the room. They could hear her footsteps upstairs.

"I'd better go see if she needs anything..." Tea muttered in disgust, leaving with Serenity's coat in hand that had ripped off when she was pushing her. They heard her softer footsteps.

Mai exhaled loudly, feeling a stab of guilt. She _was_ the one who'd blurted it out like that! And _usually_ she measured what she said! Whoops. "Honey, that was so good of you to say. It meant a lot for her, _a lot..._I'm really proud of you. That was so sweet." She said, going around to face him.

Even in the darkness that Tea had turned off the kitchen lights, her heart went out to him. He was trying so hard to be strong. "There, there..."

"Now...I hafta...be related ta him!" He bawled.

TBC

* * *

A/n: Oh, poor guy. His sis made him cry! Some later reviews... 

A/n: Next---Joe confronts Kaiba. Pole involved.Kai still doesn't know what th' heck he's talkin' 'bout. So 'magine his surprise. R&R


	15. A Girl Talk

A/N: Hey guys! And gals! Well, I know I haven't wrote Y/T too much because of all the other things happening with the other couples, but I plan to! Really! Just not in this chappie. Heh. I think my reaction would be like Mai's, she's like, Aw you're gonna have a wittle baby! So kewt! And I like the contrast of their reactions: Tea's like Ew! A baby with him?! And Joey's is like, all mopey. _Whaaaat_? I told ya reactions'll be surprising!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**& Chapter Fifteen: A Girl Talk &**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

'

'

****

A few days later, since the you-know-what hit the fan, Mai and Tea were driving back to the Wheeler's house, where Tea was staying; to take care of Serenity. Mai still felt a little guilty about spilling the 'secret', and allowed the young girl to have some time to herself for a while to recuperate. But now, time was up! Time to check on her.

"I still can't believe it," Tea murmured, for what seemed to be the hundredth time, wearing a light pink ski jacket and muffler, her voice a little muffled. "I thought Serenity would be _okay_." _Too much has happened since I left……..I feel like I let down my friend._

"She _is_ ok, Tea," Mai, wearing her own designs as usual, was wearing black boots with skin tight jeans and a tumbling soft beige, patterned sweater, said. "Why wouldn't she be?"

Mai, with her outrageous ways, _no wonder she sanctions this sort of thing,_ Tea figured.. Often, although she was the youngest out of the three girls, Serenity had to play referee between them: Tea thought that Mai was too "loose" and Mai said often that Tea was too prudish and old-fashioned. So they often fought. But now there was silence.

Brief silence. "You know……" Mai said slowly as they made their way up the driveway a few minutes later, "Serenity really needs her friends now. So, I hope that your not thinking of bailing out of her." This provoked an outraged response from the brunette.

"What are you talking about. You think just because she's--she's in this _fix_, I'll be like, See ya, Serenity? It's been nice knowing you for _five_ years----" Tea made a grumbling, sarcastic sound as they entered the Wheeler front door with Mai's key, which she then pointed to at Tea like a weapon.

"Who was the one practically _berating_ her and _yelling_ at her?" Mai ignored another round from Tea. " 'So irresponsible!' "

"Well, she was! To get herself to be in a fix like that." Tea declared defenesively.

"Well, she feels bad enough about it. Okey-doke? So mean what you say, say what you mean, but you don't _be_ mean when you say it! Got it?" Tea was left speechless at that as they went upstairs and clicked Serenity's door open and Mai's voice immediately changed tone. "Hi, how're you feeling?"

Serenity's room was easily the best room in the Wheeler house, though she didn't often stay there. _Duh, she stays mostly at Kaiba's,_ Tea thought as the two went by her beside. _It's how this whole thing happened._ Mai shot her a look, before fixing her best girl friend with a concerned smile. Mai had a sixth sense about this relationship.

"Better now, thanks," Serenity's voice came out a croak, and she cleared it with an _ahem_. "It's weird, but I used to get nighttime sickness, and now I'm back to regular morning sickness……" She paused at the look on Tea's face and dropped her eyes to her university textbooks that were littered around her lap.

"Poor thing," Mai busied herself with smoothing down her aubrun her, sympathized and Tea turned off the radio which had been playing soft classical music with a _click_. The Mai blurted, guiltily, "I'm sorry for blurting out your secret like that! I just was so excited---I knew, you know---I just _knew_---"

" 's okay." Serenity folded her hands studiously on her lap, playing with her nightgown. "I guess Joey had to know, sometime……." Tea snorted at this with a cross of her arms. "How is he……..doing anyway?"

"Um……." Mai said, hesitating and looking at the girl's avoiding gaze. Though sometimes people thought Serenity came off a little disillusioned, Mai knew she was in fact, very perceptive. It was hard to lie to her. _She might let it pass, but she'll know the truth. _She smiled with a pat on her arm. "……He'll be okay."

There was a short pause, then Serenity said, still not looking at either of her friends, "I kinda got the feeling he wasn't being sincere……when he said he'd be okay with it."

"Of _course_ he was!" They both said at this same time; Mai convincingly, and Tea disgustedly. Tea's still disappointed that Joey hadn't annihilated his sister for getting herself pregnant, Mai thought, with a twist of her mouth. Knowing him well, she herself hadn't been that surprised by his mopey reaction. He hadn't yelled at anyone for two years, so, it really wasn't all that surprising. Been pretty peaceful guy, in fact the whole time they'd been going steady, for the most part. _Until_.....he found out, that is.

"He doesn't look me in the eye anymore….." Serenity looked up at the little plastic stars decorated on her ceiling she'd had since she was ten. "I know he's mad. I just know." _I have lost his trust and respect……… probably for good. _Strangely, though selfish as it may seem, it didn't affect her as it once did. She was sad and all, but her only thoughts now were around the little life growing inside her, and that was it. Nothing else. Nothing.

Mai continued to pat her on the arm, but didn't say much. Since he'd found out Joey had been doing nothing but crying. Not some fake crocodile tears either; real ones, complete with sobbing. He was deeply depressed, but she didn't reply this to Serenity, for she would worry herself into a frenzy and cause damage to the baby. When he had cried so much he had thrown up, she had gotten really worried then.

"_Come on, it's time to go,"_ she'd said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the arcade or something. "I mean it."

"_No……lemme alone……."_ He didn't want to leave his dorm and said with a loud hiccup.

_"Joey, I am really really worried about you. You've haven't left for two days. So come on!"_ It was really pathetic the way he was carrying on, but she hadn't mentioned this. C'est l'amor.

_"I just keep thinkin'…."_ He kept blubbering, but allowed himself to be pulled. _"'bout her……and him……_togetha_…..ugh." _Here, he would shiver so violently as if racked by a fever, and Mai would hide her eyes because they were rolling. _Oh, God….._

_"Just don't think about it,"_ she had advised, she pulled him, half-had to drag him the nearest bowling alley, the nearest thing around his university dorm. She had brought up a _So What_ attitude about the whole thing. _What's the big deal. They_ are _together. It happens when you're in love!_ She thought, then wondered if it had something to do with _them_. After all, they hadn't gone that way yet. Maybe it was a boy thing, a competition between men. She knew for a long time, they did love to compete, sometimes even lived for it. She herself was tomboyish in that way.

_Nah……It must be 'cause she's his sister. They do share a bond that's unusually strong!_

"He'll be okay," Mai repeated, coming out of her reverie. "Eventually. Now, first to the important things…….have you seen a doctor yet?"

"How _far_ along are you?" Tea interrupted. "Do you even know?"

"No……" Serenity said in answer to Mai's question. To Tea, she said, "…..yes."

They both blinked. Then Mai said, "You haven't?!" and Tea said, "Then how many months?!"

When she hesitated, Mai went on more gently, "You have to see the doctor…..that's one of the first things that you should do!"

"I did……once. That's when he told me I was pregnant….." She cut off Mai when she opened her mouth again. "…..about eight months."

Both of the other girls fell off the queen bed with an equal clatter. "EIGHT MONTHS?!"

"And you _just_ found out?!" Tea exclaimed, first to recover. Serenity nodded. "Didn't you notice, when you're--_period_ was missing?!"

Mai was staring at her, her hand over her mouth. She seemed unable to speak, to even comprehend the enormity of it. Eight months was pretty darn close!

"I _know_! I was naïve. I thought…….it was just because of stress……actually, I barely had time to pay attention to it……I know. It was stupid." Serenity bowed her head. Her finger played with one edge of a piece of paper.

"Oh my God," Mai's sharp eyes skimmed over Serenity's waist, it didn't have a very big lump…….."But you're not even showing! Barely! Are you _sure_?"

"Yes. I'm sure. The doctor said, I'm just one of those rare cases that doesn't show much."

"The doctor…….that means…..Kaiba knows, too, right?" Tea said, puzzled.

Mai got the shock of her life, even worse than the eight month thing, when Serenity shook her head slowly left to right, in a _no_. "He doesn't KNOW?" Mai practically screamed, scandalized.

"That's not fair, Serenity!" Tea exclaimed, over Mai laughs of amusement. "It's not fair you should suffer through this alone! And stop laughing Mai, this is a serious matter."

"I'm……sorry……" Mai apologized through giggles. "It's just that……he's knows practically everything, except that his girlfriend's having his baby. Ironic, really….."

Serenity managed a weak smile. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she wished for some water, but didn't have the heart to ask.

Still livid and cursing, Tea tore off her jacket and start pacing. "You'd better tell him soon, or when you start walking around with a baby, he's going to start to wonder whose it is!"

Serenity covered her face with her hands. Mai shot Tea a warning look, then said, "Even so sarcastically put, Tea is right," she said grudgingly. "You'll have to tell him….and _before_ the baby is born, hun. Definitely."

She touched her arm to get her attention; Serenity was getting that distant look again. With her pale skin pulled tight across her cheekbones, she didn't look like a child anymore, but rather, a young woman, on the verge of becoming a mother. "Now, ah……" Mai said delicately, tapping a long fingernail to the cover of a particularly fat book, "Is there…..some reason you _don't_ want to tell him, dear?"

With an pinched expression, Serenity put one hand to her stomach anxiously.

"There is, isn't there." Mai sighed, preparing for the worst. _I've met other girls like her, teenagers who'd had to give up their baby because they couldn't afford it, or even abort it, sometimes._ But that wouldn't happen in this case. She felt very protective of her, and of the couple, but especially young Serenity. She was only seventeen, after all. And Mai had been, after all, the one who had helped them get together; thinking that they'd make a good match: Tea had been the one who disliked the match, foretelling doom to befall on them, like she was Ishizu. Serenity was such a timid and shy girl, and Kaiba well, wasn't. They seemed like total opposites, except……that they were both closed off. And _secretive_. Sercets up the wazoo. Mai had thought, then, they would be able to open up to one another....Now, Serenity had grown and changed: from a shy, nervous girl to a confident, self-assured woman. And Kaiba, well, he pretty much stayed the same over the three years they'd been together. That was why, when Mai watched the girl, she thought, maybe she'd been hurt…. by his usual male insensitivity.

"Well, duh! I know why!" Tea interjected suddenly. "Kaiba's not exactly Mr. Warm-and-Fuzzy," she said before Mai could stop her. "Tell you what, Serenity," she went on, going around to the other side of the bed and looking her straight in the face. "Mai and I'll go and tell him for you. That way, it won't be you that does it."

Serenity looked horrified. "No! You can't!" She looked very upset. "Please, don't."

"Ohh, Tea….." Mai growled, her jaw tightening in annoyance, "Remember that little talk we had earlier?" She turned to Serenity; Tea had a sullen expression on her usual pretty face. "Hun……you can tell me why. We're friends……we wouldn't do anything you didn't want us to."

Serenity nodded, finally, her big brown eyes tearing up a little, touched.

"So……didn't you use _protection_?" Mai said in a hused voice, deciding to change the subject, patting her hand. "….or what?"

"_Obviously_, they didn't," Tea put in again. "Since she got preg---mmph!" Mai had slapped, rather than clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from talking that way towards the shy girl. If she didn't shut up, Serenity wouldn't tell them anything.

"Actually," Serenity said, to keep the peace mostly, "that's……..one of the reasons….I'll can't tell him….." They stopped to look at her. She added unnecessarily, "....that I'm um, pregnant."

They waited for her to go on, and she swallowed hard. These are your best friends, she told herself, you can tell them anything. _Mai's right_. "It's……_my_ fault," Serenity declared finally, twisting her bedspread and tearing a chunk off, "that……I'm pregnant."

For once, both girls reacted exactly the same to this news. Well, almost.

"What?! It's _not_!"

"Yeah, Serenity." This was from Mai. "Tea's right." _For once!_ "It not your fault, ever."

"Yeah; it's _Kaiba's_ fault!" Tea exclaimed self-righteously getting up and pacing again. "Stupid-----lousy----" she seethed. _I will kill him if I have to!_

Sheesh, she and Joey should start a Kaiba haters club, thought Mai, and Serenity seemed to think so, too, because she was sweatdropping. "No…..it's neither of your faults."

"But _especially_ not _yours_," Tea added. Mai nodded.

"And you can't go on and think that way, no, no, listen to me!" Mai said as Serenity shook her head and grabbed her shoulders. "It's NOT your FAULT. Even if you've went and got yourself impregnated through a friggin' _sperm_ bank, it still wouldn't be YOUR FAULT! Understand? Good."

Serenity's face went bright red at this, and Tea said, "Oh jeez. _Nice_ words there, Mai!"

"_Whaaaat_? It's a perfectly _natural_ word. We're all women here, Tea." Mai fought the urge to yell it a million times in Tea's old-fashioned, prudish face. "Anyway, you understand what I'm saying? Serenity, right? It's _not_ your fault, no matter what happened. Now, what _did_ happen?" she said when the young girl finally nodded her assent. "Why would you say that it's your fault, hon?" she stroked the distressed girl's arm comfortingly.

"Well…..when we were…..um, you know….." Serenity went through a series of blushing.

Tea wrinkled her nose, distatefully, as if not liking what she was about to hear, next. Still, she decided to stay for Serenity's sake. When Serenity paused, obviously at a loss for words, she ventured in a word helpfully, "how 'bout mating…..?" There was pause.

" 'Mating'?!" Now it was Mai's turn to wrinkle her nose at her. "That's what animals do, Tea!"

"Well, you know---what I mean!" Tea blushed a bright red as Serenity, her face looking odd and strained.

"Anyway, guys….." Serenity said, before there was another and because to hurry her story along, "To make a long story short---no jokes, please, Mai---" Mai closed her mouth. _Sometimes I feel like the only mature one here, ergh........._ "He gave me a pill to take, and I didn't take it," she said in a rush. "So, that's why it's my fault I'm having a baby.." She closed her eyes and waited for the explosions with a cringe.

There was a pause, then Tea looked seriously enraged and breathing hard, angrily. Mai groaned and smacked her forehead. " _Serenity...._! Oh _no_……."

"Yeah ……I know, I know! But I _hate_ taking anything…….I have a pill-phobia," she said miserably, as Mai continued to groan. "And it only happened once……so I thought…..yeah, I know. I'm stupid!" she wailed. "I should have known better."

Mai recovered quickly at this self-berating. "No, no, you're _not_ stupid." Tea continued to hiss like a kettle, though. "It was an honest mistake…... Anyway, it turned out for the best….you're going to have a baby!" Her mouth widened as she grinned all of the sudden. "And since you're soon going to be my sister in law, so….."

It would figure Kaiba would do that. Make her_ take the protection._ Tea let it go, though, saying helpfully, "Your sister-in-law's baby…?"

"No! It'll be my new _niece_ or nephew. _Eeee_! I'm about to be an _aunt_!" Mai let out a blissful sigh and leaned against the wall with a dreamy smile. _Well.....at least she's happy,_ thought Serenity with a real smile, who admired the blonde beauty a lot, for her strength and pride. If she'd been in her shoes, she would go up to the guy with a, _Look, I'm pregnant. What are you going to do about it?_ attitude. But she wasn't the one having a baby, and the two weren't the same. Then Mai turned her blonde head. "Well, do you know? Whether it's going to be a boy or a girl, I mean?" She waited with bated breath, expectantly.

"No, but," Serenity smiled a sad smile down, patting her stomach. "But it _has_ to be a girl!" She said, suddenly fierce. "It just HAS to!" Surprised, both girls asked why. "…..it'll be better if it is for Seto," she answered softly.

Tea looked disgusted and puzzled, but Mai had a look of dawning realization. She understood Serenity better "Ohhh. Because…of his _company_, am I not right, Serenity…..?"

"Yeah….." She nodded with that simple word in finalization, deciding to elaborate. Before she could, Tea cut in _again_.

"His what?! That shouldn't matter, Serenity! You're more important than his stupid old company!" she yelled, clenching her fists, even though it wasn't just a 'stupid old company.' It had grossed more than a trillion the last year alone……and the new baby would be the heir to all of that. Still, Tea didn't care about all that money, she was enraged on Serenity's behalf. "At least, you _should_ be more important--!" She waved her fists around in deep disgust.

Said girl bit her lip, her hand was shaking as she took up a pen and unconsciously began to doodle, still biting her lip. "It means a lot to him, Tea."

"…..and having a boy….would inherit all of that. But, still....... you guys _aren't_ married….." Mai said thoughtfully, chewing her finger. _Yet......_

"Yes. The press…the media….would go crazy. Having a baby out of wedlock would definetly make front-page news."

"Still, Tea is right," Mai said since Tea looked like she might explode. "That shouldn't matter. What matters is that you have to tell him, and only you. So, Tea? Keep your mouth shut, okay, dear? Don't go tipping off the tabloids for some extra money." She was only kidding, but Tea had a furious look on.

"What?! As if! Anyway, that Kaiba's so stubborn, he wouldn't believe me even if I did." Tea said haughtily, crossing her arms over her plaid sweater and white shirt.

Mai barely was listening, thinking hard. She tossed her long.curls and sat up, seriously.. "Well…….if you're so worried about what everybody'll say, then…..the only way is to marry him, Serenity. That would make the birth legal."

"No."

"No? W-why not?" Mai was thoroughly surprised and even Tea stopped her ranting. "You two love each other. Right?"

"Yes, of course!" Serenity started twisting the chunk of bedspread again, considering the many holes on it, it looked like she'd been doing that for a while. "But I don't want to marry him. I know it's _sounds_ selfish, I know, but the pressure……would eventually destroy us. Both."

"….."

"……" Both were too busy gaping to talk. Even Mai, who studiously studied them, was taken aback.

"I don't want us to marry _just because _I'm pregnant. I care too much for him to force him…..even though it's selfish for my baby." Serenity's eyes turned tearful, and she gazed across the room to her dresser. "Besides…..my parents married only because my mom got pregnant with my brother. And you know how that turned out! So...."

There was a silence, then Tea said, "But I still don't get why you _need_ it to be a girl. I'd think Kaiba would be happy with a son! You know, businessmen want their heir, and all that! Wouldn't he be happy? I mean---" she trailed off, unsure how to elaborate, but they knew what she was talking about. Mai and Tea turned back to Serenity. A crow cawed outside the window.

After a hesitation, she answered softly, "We had a serious discussion once. About our future, and all of that. And he said he doesn't want children, least of all a son. It's…..kind of hard to explain….but….I'll try." She took a deep breath, wincing at a cramp in her leg. "You both know he had a stepfather, right?"

Tea nodded, but Mai shook her head. "I didn't even know he had a guardian."

"He doesn't anymore; he's dead now, so---"

"Oh, right. That explains why he's in charge of his company. My, girl, you've thought this all out, haven't you?"

"Yeah. I did nothing else since I found out…..that, and constantly worry. Anyway, it seems his stepfather had an ulterior motive for adopting Seto and Mokuba. Mostly Seto. He had a son that died before; a real son. Noah--"

"And lemme guess. He planned to resurrect him." Mai joked.

"How'd you guess?" Now it was Serenity's turn to be taken aback.

"I was joking…..?" Mai looked from Tea to Serenity, her dark violet eyes baffled. "Ew, how'd he do that? Grave-dug?"

Serenity started to explain that the stepfather, later sercretly planned to upload his real son's mind into the adopted older son through biotechnology. "…Only thing was, the original Mr. Kaiba died before he could. You remember, Tea?"---Tea nodded----"Or, so everybody thought, but that's another story….." she paused, remembering what Kaiba had said. "So…..I think he's been traumatized by the whole heir idea, and that's why he doesn't want a son. It's _has_ to be girl. So when he finds out…..it won't come such as a shock....." _Even though he's going to be shocked, anyway......_

"Oh...kaaay," Mai said, totally weirded out by the whole story. _Upload? Dead kids? I think Kaiba just took the prize for having the weirdest family in Domino._ "Still, I'm sure he'll change his mind, hun. He will. I'm sure of it!"

"I guess I could see how that _would_ be traumatic to have kids," Tea muttered reluctantly, fighting the urge to add, _to anyone else._ "But _really_. You must tell him the truth anyway. Promise!"

"Okay, okay…..I _promise_!" Serenity yawned then, so wide her cheeks hurt. "Now, I really need to get some sleep, so if you guys could....."

&&& Meanwhile &&&&

Kaiba saw Joey even before he approached the CEO., and he was walking back with two off his colleagues. Oh, no, not now, he thought, gritting his teeth and hoping against hope that the mutt was headed in the other direction. Two of his very important investors were with him, and if Joey was to embarrass him as usual…..

He radioed his men for help. "Apprehend and restrain the drunk behind me." The guard called back, Roger, Mr. Kaiba and he walked faster, watching out of the corner of his eye. He really did look drunk; a few days in the mental institution would do it. And carrying a pole? My, my…..

"Kaiba! HeY, Kai!"

The two suited, older men half turned around, murmuring at the rapidly approaching boy. "Ignore him…..just a drunk." But they didn't and Kaiba was forced to stop.

And paste a welcoming smile on his face. "Mutt. How're you doing."

It was an error to say he knew him, but everyone in Domino knew, anyway, about their feuding ways, so it wouldn't do much good to deny it. Kaiba eyed the obviously angry teenager. He looked worse than usual. His eyes were blood-red, as he flexed his fingers on the edge of the pole, a strange, mirthless smile fixed on his shadowed face.

"New haircut? It's an improvement."

"Heh heh….." Joey, chuckling a little, ignored the slight, stopping a little ways off of the three suited men, all who were staring along with the rest of the people on the street. They were murmuring about his appearance, his wrinkled clothes, and the fact he was just about to attack. "Y'know, you've done lots of bad stuff ta me, Kaibe……poisonin' me, attempts to kill me an' my family, electrocutin' them……but this one, this one takes da cake! Now, writecher million dolla will or whateva, 'cause you're aBout tO _die_!" He said, sounding as though possessed by a demon. The demon of hate. It churned in his guts like a black liquid snake, writhing and begging to attack.......

The two older men started murmuring louder, and Kaiba could see the guards coming from the stairs. He narrowed his eyes into slits. "There. Are you happy, mutt? You've done your humiliation." He nodded to whispering men and hardened his voice. "So go and check it off your list for the day and leave before I throw you out and lock you up, Serenity's biological brother or _not_."

With that he turned his back to him, the men following now reluctantly, it would be hard to convince them to promote his company again, he was thinking, not really that concerned. It was....

...... Joey's next words that stopped him cold, though.

"You idiot! You got m' sista pregnant!" He yelled, in an awful-sounding voice. "So jest DIE, will ya." He charged......

TBC!

* * *

A/N: Ah, you maybe he will try to kill him.....lolz. Argh, can't……write…..anyone……fingers…..cramping….sorry….for the…..the…..cliffie…..(blink blink) ….thanks for…..the reviews…..but you've got…..to…..review….now…..zzzzz...... 


	16. Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know

**A/n:** Hello! Sorry for such a loong wait. My beta reader disappeared somewhere and I had to read my chappies all BMS (by my self)! Do you know how long that takes?! T T So that's why my chapter's are taking a lotta time. Quick poll: I think I put too much thought dialogue, do I? Anyhoo, for those reading who are new here, this is third in a trilogy, meaning that it is a sequel, so you might be lost! :P

Anyhoo, thanks for the good reviews! No flames this time! (dances and twirls and whirls) Owie, I bonked my head. .

**Disclaimer:** All you mortals don't own YuGiOh and neither do I!

**Chapter Sixteen: Please, Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know**

_S-surely . . . h-he d-didn't . . . just s-say . . . t-that Serenity's . . ._Falling, falling backwards into a deep, bottomless abyss, a pit or a well of his own despair. It was echoing, all the way down. . .over and over . . .

Meanwhile, the enraged blonde boy was busy charging, pole thrust forward like a tournament knight's, the way they dueled in the days of yore. Just before he could actually run him through, Joey noticed the strange, vaguely blank look in the CEO's countenance . . . it so resembled his life when it was sucked out of him by Pegasus way back in Duelist Kingdom . . .

Just then, ground security and guards came charging out of KaibaCorp headed straight for them, and maybe it was Joey's hesitation that he was tied up in a straightjacket and his pole seized. Around the two, a crowd gawked, for they were on the street, in plain daylight, and Joey usually attacked the CEO in the evening, not the _morning. . ._ what was going on?!

Joey was sat back on his rump on the sidewalk. _What . . . didn't Kaiba _know _or what . . . ?_ He let out one chuckle of disbelief. _Naaaah, of course he knows! Den again…….Sis, I mean Serenity, can be secretive at times. She kept their going out a secret from me for a whole year, an' all!_ Joey, mouth drawn in a thin line, was recalling the earlier argument he had earlier with Mai, at the university dorm:

# Flashback #

"Joey, get on up off the floor. You're acting like a big baby!"

He did, and then he started to pace around in fast, furious little circles like a hamster, kicking aside old laundry that was in a pile.

"You look like a mad scientist, plotting the end of the world!" she'd criticized.

Yes, oh yes, he was plotting, and fast. How to get even_. Mwa ha ha, I know! I'll get his sister pregnant! Mwa ha ha . . . hack . . . oh wait_. He doesn't have one. Damn. More circles, more pacing around; back to the drawing board.

"Would you stop pacing like that?!" she screeched. "You're driving me crazy!"

"I got it!" He exclaimed, thumping his fist with his palm, "Sis, I mean, Serenity, she's seventeen, right? And Kaiba's um, forty something! That makes her a minor, and he goes straight to jail!"

"And her child grows up without a father?! I will not have it, Joey!" Mai said, glaring unhappily. _So? So what if it does?_ It wasn't so bad. His own father was in jail for murder, locked away for sixty years. But of course, he never told her that. _Uh, duh! _As for the baby, he wouldn't have an uncle, either . . . unless you count Mokuba. Joey wasn't going to play uncle to any smirking, dark trenchcoated kid, that Kaiba would probably train it to call him 'Uncle Dog'. But anyway . . .

"Look . . . " He paused, thinking of how she could understand what he was going through. "What if your sister was havin' a kid with your biggest enemy?" Mai, with her eyes flashing, replied that she didn't have a sister. "Okay . . . okay . . . den who's your biggest enemy?"

She turned pale at this, but he was so bent his revenge, he didn't notice. "I don't have one," she said a moment too slowly.

"Okay . . . okay . . . so maybe you don't know how I feel!" he cried dramatically, and her fists clenched, irritated.

"Okay, how about we try it this way." She paused, an ominous-sounding pause. If pauses could sound that way, but she somehow managed it.

Uh oh.

"**IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW, I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU OUT BY THE HAIR, MUCH TO THE AMUSEMENT OF EVERYONE ON CAMPUS**!" she yelled.

So, he'd had to endure the smirks and the taunts of the other freshmen in the hallways playing Frisbee as she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him across the campus to her car. How humiliating.

They ended up in the bowling alley just around the block. He supposed she'd picked it because she was afraid he'd bolt out the window or something and get back to his plotting. But he wouldn't have, the dark looks she was giving him! They could've given Kaiba a run for his money. Just thinking about Kaiba, though, soon refueled his anger and his wish of how he very much would like to punch that silly smirk of his face again. And again. Maybe that was why we when they got there, Joey had picked up every guy that gave Mai a second glance right off the floor and scream a few inches from their face:

"GOT A CRICK IN YOUR NECK, IS THAT WHY YOU'RE STARIN' AT MY FIANCÉ, PUNK?! AND WHY'D YOU GET MY SISTER PREGNANT?"

After a few more shaking, the poor guy was nodding and stuttering, "S-sorry!" while the guy's girlfriend said, "Humph! Well, I _never_!" and strutting off right into Mai who had to quickly account for his behavior.

"He hasn't been fed for months . . . low blood sugar does that, you know . . . " She gave him a withering stare, "Isn't that right, Joey?!"

"Huh? Uh . . . yeah . . . sorry 'bout dat, man." As the two practically scrambled away from him, _jeez like I'm mad or something!_, he was left shaken. Where had all that anger had come from?

Mai came over then and told him in no terms if he ever did that again, she was going to leave unless he shaped up. And soon. So he did . . .

By actually going to the source.

# End Flashback #

And now, coming out of _his_ reverie, Joey looked from where he was staring at the ground _up_, to where Seto was staring down at _him_, smiling, having recovered.

Huh?

Joey had been admonished, thinking of the way he'd acted in that bowling alley, but now the hate fueled up inside of him, returning with a vengeance. "What's so funny?! _I knew it!_ Ya did dis so ya could get back at me--! Ya lousy scumbag, piece o'--"

He wasn't listening. In fact, he was actually clapping, his hands dryly smacking together, loudly, each clap sounding like the crack of a whipshot in the stillness. "Verrrry funny, mutt. You almost had me going there."

Joey's mouth open and closed a few times in succession, looking like a gaping goldfish out of the water. He was taken aback, speechless, didn't know what to say, how to reply. __

Then he recovered quickly. "What're ya talkin' 'bout?!"

"I'm talking about," Seto corrected calmly a dry, arrogant tone that was even drier and more arrogant than usual, " that this is one of your little daily jokes you've pulled on me." he clarified.

Joey could only gape, speechless for once.

"Let's see what is it now? Five hundredth and one joke, and oh, yes, I've _counted_."

" . . .heh. A _joke_." Joey chuckled and wiped his cheek on his straightjacket, then suddenly exploded, "DO YA TINK_ I'D JOKE ABOUT DIS_?!"

"Yes I do think you'd joke about this, and you have much too much time on your hands," Kaiba said in his most driest tone. "You need to get a life, _seriously_, mutt--"

"You _made_ one! Do I hafta spell it out fer da computer nerd?" Joey shouted.

"Oh, you're being truthful, for once. I see. Just like the time you pretended to be me and had 4,000 turkeys delivered to my house?!"

"Huh? Uh . . ."

"And bow about the time when you broke into my office and converted all the printers and shredders ?!"

"I'm---"

"And when you super glued on all the telephones and headsets?!"

"Uh, I-I'm--Heh, heh, heh. . ."

"And when you substituted the guy that holds the record for the World's Longest Fingernailstook with my regular masseuse?!"

"Not . . . ha . . . ha . . . "

"And put poision ivy in my laundry detergent."

"Kid-ding . . ." Despite himself, and the situation, Joey began to laugh without stopping. Especially after he saw him scratch like a monkey. _Besides, I didn't glue any headsets! Who did?_ He tried to speak, but his sides were hurting too much from laughing. He couldn't stop howling with laughter. But it was no matter. Kaiba did all the talking--actually, shouting-- right in his laughing face.

He was saying, "So, leave us alone, and don't 'cry wolf' anymore. Got it?! And that goes for your Harpy girlfriend and everyone else as well." With that, Kaiba whirled around, leaving him in a heap, and entered KaibaCorp. Their little debacle had cost him his precious time.

"Oh-h, whew . . . " Sometime later, Joey looked up, to see Mokuba, who had watched it all.

"It was funny, wasn't it." Mokuba bent helped him up from the ground where he fell easily and got him out of the straightjacket. He had a strange, sleepy air.

"Hey, thanks. It was you, wasn't it? Da headset tingy." Joey held out a his hand, and Mokuba slapped it, grinning. "All right! . . . What's da deal, with 'im, by the way?"

Mokuba stopped smiling. "He doesn't believe you."

Well, _duh_. "B-but---"

"And he didn't believe me either. I don't know why," he said innocently. "And Serenity hasn't told him. Well, see ya." Mokuba flashed a quick smile before slipping away into the distance. Joey stood staring after him for a minute. _Sis didn't tell him?_

_Nuh . . ._

_. . .Uh!_

# Later #

Although still afternoon, Yugi Motou slept on his bed, the curtains drawn so everything was shadowed from the winter light outside. Not having bothering to change, he still wore a dark colored too small shirt and matching pants, with shoes that had become his uniform lately. His bed was very messy, as if not had been made in a long time.

Grandpa . . . Grandpa . . .he called.

As an only child, he was dreaming about the grandfather who had took him in and raised him as his own child when his parents died. And now . . . he was all alone . . .

Grandpa. Yugi smiled, eyes still closed as he dreamt deeply . . .

# Dream #

Yugi was somewhere dark, with a brilliant light shining in his face. He couldn't see. Then a figure became visible, one slim and one fat.

Yami?

_Grandpa?_

They became visible. Sort of. His grandpa was still blurred, but the ancient spirit was clear. Since the Battle Ceremony in Egypt about six months ago, Yami had rightfully taken his place in the Valley of the Kings once again. Now he was in 'peace' and in 'paradise.'

"Aloha!"

Yugi blinked. And then again, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. He expected to hear some sea music soon because both were wearing Hawaiian shirts, wild print shorts; at least that what it looked like; and pink leis. Well, at least they truly look as if they're enjoying paradise, he thought.

Upon closer inspection, though, Yugi saw his grandpa wearing a pair of mouse ears and sunglasses, holding a lemonade with an umbrella in it. His grandpa smiled and raised the glass a bit. "Just been enjoying another day at Disneyland, haven't we, Yami?"

"Indeed."

Yugi goggled.

"Heaven is in Disneyland?!"

"Well, no, but . . . " They exchanged glances. "I've always wanted to go. So, how are you doing, aibou?"

Yugi was floored. And a bit put out. Here, he was suffering and missing them, while they were having the times of their lives in Disneyland! "N-not too well," he muttered.

His grandpa's ghost came closer. "Eh? Why not, son?" He grinned with a roguish wink that was still visible beneath his ridiculous sunglasses. "I heard your friend Tea had come back."

Yugi forgave them instantly. Just being there with them, even though in a dream, he felt like the good old times again. He sat down on midair, looking down. "It's just that, everyone seems to have so much going on in their lives, having something to look forward to, and . . . well, I don't have anything."

There was a pause. The his Grandpa flitted over, sighed, and gave him a good whack upside the head.

"Ow! What's was that for?!"

"Just proving that you're not dead," Grandpa Motou said. "I was wondering."

"Yes," agreed Yami, gesturing behind him. There were clear blue skies, a tall sand-colored tower, and people shouting with glee. "You're acting more 'dead' than us. And, after all, you're the one who dropped in on us, aibou."

"I'm . . . dead?!" he said, clutching his throat at the sight of Heaven. _Too?!_

"No, you've taken one step out of life and we have taken a step to meet you here. But I think that you're the one who should be in Heaven, the way you've been carrying on."

Yugi heard the disappointment in his voice and was made silent. "So . . . you think I should 'seize the day', so to speak, huh."

"Yes," said Mr. Motou, "you act like you've died. But you're not; you can still feel pain. Do you want me to prove it?" Yugi shook his head hastily and his grandfather smiled kindly. "Cheer up; we can always meet, in dreams. Until you've actually kicked the bucket, you must live on without us. If I have to prove to you that you're still alive again, I'll do it until you've learned!"

More gently, the ancient spirit said, "Yugi, you play for me now. And so I'm counting on you not to mess up. I'll be watching you to make sure . . . we're always beside you."

"And I'll be watching you!" Some girl called. "Uh, when I'm not busy, that is . . . " Grandpa scratched his head, and Yugi sweatdropped.

"Hm, we have to leave now. And you do have something coming up, to look forward to. Next time, drop in when we're waiting in line to Splash Mountain or something! Ra, they're long. Aloha, Yugi!"

They faded off at Grandpa saying, "Is that how you say 'goodbye,' Yami?" and Yami chuckling as they left. The light drifted off, as he was left there, alone again.

# End Dream #

Yugi awoke suddenly to the sound of Tea, talking on the phone downstairs, and girlie laughter as well. Gr-reat. His stomach rumbled a bit, so he decided to venture on anyway.

At that moment, Mai was saying on the phone, "Oh, come on, Tea . . . when are you going to ask him out? You promised me!"

Yugi froze.

"Oh shut up, Mai, I definitely don't need your romantic advice," Tea snapped back. "Thanks to you, Duke never speaks to my face!" Loud sounds of laughter from the blonde as Tea fumed, turning. She saw him there at the foot of the stairway, and turned bright red. "Um, I have to go!" She snapped her cell shut. They stared at each other. Tea was speechless.

Meanwhile, Rebecca was questioning while playing games with Serenity in the living room, leaning so far; it looked like an interrogation. "So, you two _never_ fight?!" she was saying in wonder, taking notes for her psychology class project: _Why Couples Fight._ Then she looked up. "Oh, hi Yugi! Looky! Grampa's card!"

"Uh . . . " he said, as Rebecca booted Tea out of the way. Well, not really boot, but she swiped so the brunette had to step out of the way. Isn't she annoying to him? Tea wondered, with a grit of her teeth. Apparently not.

"Hi, Yugi." Serenity called, as all three came in the living room then, Tea flashing dark looks at Rebecca. "Uh . . ." she faltered. Although good friends, they hardly ever spoke. Indeed, Yugi was looking at her vaguely, as if she were a stranger. "I came to apologize for Kaiba's earlier behavior. He gets a little passionate about dueling you sometimes."

Yugi awoke suddenly to the sound of Tea, talking on the phone downstairs, and girlie laughter as well. Gr-reat. His stomach rumbled a bit, so he decided to venture on anyway.

At that moment, Mai was saying on the phone, "Oh, come on, Tea . . . when are you going to ask him out? You promised!"

Yugi froze.

"Oh shut up, Mai, I definitely don't need your romantic advice," Tea snapped back. "Thanks to you, Duke never speaks to my face!" Loud sounds of laughter from the blonde as Tea fumed, turning. She saw him there, and turned bright red. "Um, I have to go!! She snapped her cell shut. They stared at each other. Tea was speechless.

Meanwhile, Rebecca was questioning while playing games with Serenity in the living room, leaning so far; it looked like an interrogation. "So, you two _never_ fight?!" she was saying in wonder, taking notes for her psychology class project: Why Do Couples Fight. Then she looked up. "Oh, hi Yugi! Looky! Grampa's card!"

"Uh . . . " he said, as Rebecca booted Tea out of the way. Well, not really boot, but she swiped so the brunette had to step out of the way. _Isn't she annoying to him?_ Tea wondered. Apparently not.

"Hi, Yugi." Serenity called, as all three came in the living room then, Tea flashing dark looks at Rebecca. "Uh . . ." she faltered, since though good friends, they hardly ever spoke. Indeed, Yugi was looking at her, confused, as if she were a stranger. "I came to apologize for Kaiba's last visit. He gets a little passionate about dueling you sometimes. He didn't mean to threaten you."

"Oh . . . uh . . . it's okay," he said, a bit embarrassed as her. He glanced at Tea, who merely sat down next to Serenity on the purple velvet sofa. Tea had already told him about the pregnancy. "And congratulations, Serenity." Tea lifted her brows, but said nothing.

"Yugi! Yugi! Lookie!" Rebecca insisted, wanting to be back in the center of attention. Apparently, she and Serenity had been dueling before he came. He sat down as she waved a pretty sparkly card in front of his face, still sleepy from his odd dream.

At least, I hope it was a dream, he thought. None of his earlier dreams had been like that before.

It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

Tea looked shocked, too, so Yugi didn't feel like the only one. Rebecca snuggled up to the card. "See?! Grampa's card!" she shouted.

Only Serenity looked unruffled. She started spreading some of her cards out for her next move. Tea said shakily, "Um . . . Serenity?" She cocked her head, a few long strands coming out of her bun to wisp around her face. Despite in an apron and jeans, she looked very pretty. "Don't tell me that's . . . "

"Hm? Oh yeah. He gave me one a long time ago."

Yugi and Tea exchanged glances.

"What?!" demanded Rebecca. "Who gave you this card?!" She didn't like the glances, didn't like being out of the loop.

Tea ignored her. "Serenity, you know what that card means to Kaiba, right?" She shouldn't just give it to Rebecca!

"Huh? Oh yeah, I know he likes it. That why he gave it to me!" Everyone anime fell over. To put it mildly! "Though, I think he's a bit too, uh, obsessed about it . . . so I kinda took it away."

_Well, at least she isn't dellusioned,_ thought Tea, cast a astounded look at Yugi, who shrugged.

"He gave one to Mokuba too." Serenity said so they'd relax. "Though . . . " she hesitated, " A funny thing did happen, when he gave to me. . ." She didn't say what though; they'd think she was crazy. She paused. "Though he did give it to him earlier, so . . . "

Rebecca was curious; she peered into Serenity's face as if willing her to spill her guts through ESP. _And to think I went here to escape Mom looking at me like I'm a ticking time bomb!_ Serenity thought ruefully. "What, what happened?!" Rebecca screeched pleadingly, tugging at at the other girl's butter-yellow cardigan sweater's sleeve.

Tea and Yugi looked like they wanted to know, too. "It . . . shone," she said softly. "And Mokuba's didn't so . . . he was mad, I think. Silly, right."

"Oh, yeah, cards always shine," Tea said sarcastically. Yugi thought, That's something Ishizu should hear about. Rebecca voiced his thoughts, saying she would have to pay a visit to her. Rebecca's major was archeology, and her Grampa was always looking for new, interesting information for a breakthrough. . .

Serenity changed the subject hurriedly. "Well, anyway, I play this card; it allows me to bring forth one fusion monster from my fusion deck without sacrificing the proper monsters for one turn," Serenity declared at Rebecca, who gaped. Serenity's deck was strong. It was nearly two times as thick as a normal deck, though. But the rules said you could as many cards as you want, as long it exceeds the 60 card limit. And she had cards from all of her friends: Joey, Mai, Tea, and of course Kaiba's. It was just the luck of the draw, which, currently, was smiling down on her. As was she. "And I choose you, the Thousand Dragon!"

Yugi was momentarily distracted. That's the card that I gave to Joey, he thought. No, wait. It wasn't that card, it was . . . the Time Wizard! That card just is a result of it. He blinked, stunned. _Am I really losing my memory? _How could he just forget about that?

"Attack her and bring her Life Points to zilch!" Serenity said with a smile. She then returned to card to her hand. Yugi was surprised; if it weren't for her smile, he would've thought Kaiba was dueling. I guess I can rightfully guess that he taught her how to duel.

"Heeeey!" Rebecca wailed. "Oh _noooo_!" Her Hysteric Fairy went to the Graveyard. "Now my nice effect is goone! And she did it _without_ Grampa's card!" She pointed. "But you lose 500 points for attacking, thanks to my Toll card!" she said smugly. Serenity was down to 200. "I'm winning!"

Even though Yugi's pretending not to watch, Tea thought, darning some socks to the side, I can tell he is. He wants to duel again, I know it! _I should encourage him to face Kaiba, and kick his butt!_ She smiled quietly to herself, as he turned to Rebecca.

"Rebecca, sorry, but that's not your Grampa's card," he was saying, quietly but firmly. Then he got up and went to a golden, engraved box on a high shelf and picked it up easily. "Since Grandpa's dead now, you can have it back," he said, giving her the taped-up card.

Rebeeca gasped. "It's . . . ripped! Who did this?" her ponytail shaking indignantly. Yugi and Tea cast awkward glances at Serenity. At least, he did. Tea pretended to be immersed in her sewing. When the awward silence went on and on, Tea said:

"I did."

Yugi was taken aback, as Rebecca exclaimed, "Who, you?! You, who throw yourself at every boy in sight?!"

"Excuse me?!" Tea said, standing up to her full height and glaring.

"All right, all right," said Serenity, with a glance at Yugi, who looked like he wanted to disappear. "It's okay, you guys. Tea didn't rip your Grampa's card up, Rebecca." The little girl looked ridiculously deflated. She told her who; Joey had said it a million times enough.

"WHAT? HIM?!" Rebecca got all fired up again. "Does he KNOW how many packs I had to open to find it?! Well, an eye for an EYE!" She tossed it up in the air, the un-ripped one, caught it, and yanked hard so it broke into two. "I'll get him for this!" Rebecca shouted before tearing out herself through the front door..

"Erm . . . " Yugi spoke sheepishly, sitting down again in front of her. "Sorry, Serenity. I guess I should've have told her the truth."

"That's okay, Yugi." She suspected Kaiba could hold his own against a little blonde girl, so she wasn't worried.

"B-but . . . she just . . . "

"Eh? Oh, that was only a copy I made in art class," Serenity confirmed as if it were obvious. They both let sighs of relief out. "I was going to let her keep it . . . even though it won't work on a Dueling Disk . . . No, the real one's in here," she lifted a chain around her neck of a locket. "Pretty good replication, eh?" she said with a guilty grin.

Tea's hand was shaking as she set her spool down. "_Phew_! Well, how about you Yugi? Play for Rebecca," she said, gesturing to the cards down on the coffee table.

"Yeah," Serenity smiled friendly at him. "I've gotten pretty good! So face your fate!"_ I always wanted to say that._

"Yeah, I can see that. But another time." He said firmly.

"Go on," Tea urged. "Come on, Yugi!"

Finally, he relented, at last. Serenity thought to herself about how she'd asked him to, and he said no, but when Tea had . . . She smiled to herself as the TV in the background hummed and droned out a concert.

He reluctantly picked up the cards listlessly. "Okay, I, uh, play Skull Drain to sacrifice half my Life Points and bring out um, this." He placed a low level monster, out in attack mode no less, a beginner's mistake. He avoided Tea's gaze of disappointment_. Okay, so I'll let her attack me! Instead of me attacking her, so I don't lose any Life Points._ There were only 400 left anyway. Besides, he would lose if he attacked, thanks to Toll. She had out her Guardian Elma out; that would be enough to finish him.

Waiting for him to finish, Serenity's eye fell on the BEWD, the one that had been Rebecca's grandfather, Arthur Hawkins, card laying on the soft gray carpet. Her smile faded suddenly; blood, moaning, an ancient ritual. _Where . . . had that come from? I . . . haven't had that vision in a long time._ She put down her hand and rubbed her face, trying to clear her head, then let out a gasp of pain. Tea righted her. "Hey! What's wrong, Serenity?" she asked concernedly. "Do you need to go throw up?"

"No . . . I, um . . ." she rubbed her hands on her abdomen, looking embarrassed. "I think the baby just kicked! Sorry for scaring you all. I was just, uh, remembering this dream I had . . . it's nothing." Both nodded, and Yugi threw down some cards just then, mostly for Tea's benefit. He noticed Rebecca had already played a card that lowered the attack of fairy-type monsters: a good move since Serenity probably had a lot. But the name of the card, _Yami_ . . . for an instant, his dream came back, rich and vivid, what his very old friend had said to him . . .

You act like you're dead, aibou! Play for me.

"Do you finish your turn, Yugi?" Serenity said, with a sudden grin. She had never beaten anyone in her life and she couldn't stop a triumphant grin from spreading across her face.

" . . . Huh? Oh, yeah." He said, coming out of his reverie.

"Good." She threw down Hinotama, which took off 500 Life Points of direct damage of his 400 with a big smile. "I win."

Tea gaped, as Serenity gathered up her deck, laughing to herself. "Y-you _let_ her win, right, Yugi?"

"Oh . . . riiiiight."

# Meanwhile #

As the sun dipped lower into the evening, the temperatures cooled. That's why, when walking down the street, rubbing her stylish ski jacket's arms, Mai was surprised when she found what she was looking for. "Joey! What are you doing here!" she exclaimed, running up to his stiff form. "It's freezing! What are you--" she stopped when she noticed a jacket still hanging off his arm. A white jacket. "Noooo!" she gasped, "You didn't!"

There was a funny look on his face. He wasn't gray, but he wasn't moving. "He . . . didn't . . . know . . ."

"Omigod . . . omigod . . . tell me you didn't! You didn't go to Kaiba and tell him the truth!" she exclaimed, going around and grabbing his collar, "Tell me that! Omigod . . . " That wasn't what she had meant from him to do, and now he had, and omigosh, poor Serenity was in trouble!

She grabbed him urgently. "What did he say?! Tell me everything, and don't skimp on the details!"

He had this weird-looking grin of absolute delight on his face.

She shook him. "Joey!"

"Huh? Nothin' . . . get this . . . he didn't believe me!" He acted like it was the best thing in the world!

"Huh?" she repeated, releasing him, dumbfounded. "What do you mean, he didn't--and why are you so happy about?"

"Exactly what I said! Mai . . . this is great news!" He grabbed her and looked to the distance, enthralled. His hands were icy cold.

"What? Why?" she repeated, fixing him suspiciously, "You do know . . . Serenity's _still_ going to have a baby that is going to be your niece and Kaiba's child . . . at the same time . . . _right_?" she said very slowly. Maybe he had finally lost it, snapped; he'd probably been standing in the cold so long that he'd forgotten and his brain froze.

"Yes! I know dat! I ain't gonna just go an' ferget, ya know!"

"Then, uh . . . " She didn't want to throw him down in his depression again, but her curiosity got the best of her at last. ". . . what's the deal?"

"Don't ya see?"---he looked at her then, his eyes lit up-- "It's okay! _'Cause I wasn't da last to know!"_

"Um . . ." She sweatdropped. "Right . . . " It must be a boy thing.

"I wasn't da last one to know!" He shouted again into the now nighttime streetlights, before placing a loud smacking kiss on her cheek.

Definitely a boy thing. Men. They constantly mystify me, no matter how old I get. She watched him skip off, whooping and shouting. Well, whatever. _As long as he's happy, I'm happy_. And all that good stuff. She frowned, suddenly.

So . . . he didn't believe him, eh? She turned around slightly, clenching one doe-skin covered fist. "This has gone long enough. It's my turn!"

* * *

TBC! 

A/n: Of course he didn't believe him--and yes Joey did do all those thing to him, so don't feel to sorry for him! LOL. Seto's gonna learn in _style_! Mwa ha ha. And do you think he's going to believe her? ::makes buzzer sound:: Ehhh! Lol. And I don't know what's it gonna be . . . a girl would be cute . . . Daddy's little girl! Aw! Lol. You'll just hafta wait & see . . .lol.

Anyhoo, yay, Joey's got over his depression. Now he can go back to planning his wedding! Yayerness! All the fangirls will be unhappy though. Boo hoo. And there's going to be a very extensive guest list. Also the uninvited guests . . . you gotta have dat! Come on! Keep reviewing! Thanks! R&R


	17. Who Knows? Everyone Does!

A/n: Aloha! Thankie so muchly for da nice reviews! nn I know that last time we left off, Mai was gonna talk to Seto in da last chapter, but I think that'll be for later. Right now, it's best to leave him alone, 'cause he's gonna be an unsupportive jerk later so he's hasta learn a lesson! Yay! I like stories like dat! Stories with a moral. But for now, we'll leave him alone.

Hmmm, thank you very muchly for the name suggestions; it's weird, but I thought of 'Mia' before I read the reviews! I'm glad we're on the same page, at least; no pun intended. I'm still iffy on the 'boy or girl' thing. I keep going back and forth, saying _Which?_ (swirl eyes) Maybe I should give 'em twins, one boy and one girl. But I think that's already been done. I don't want any flamers saying I copied or whatnot. Some reviewers flamed this poor girl, and y'all should've seen da Defense Brigade to da rescue! They flamed the flamers right back. But isn't it true, in essence, they're just doing what was done wrong _in the first place_? I mean, as an authoress, I put up my work on the internet for criticism _knowingly_, and yeah, it sucks when people flame my work, but I'm not gonna go kill myself for it! People should count to ten, calm down, and take a relaxing bath before spreading even more hate around in such a public place like the internet! And spread more _love_ instead!

(bows and blushes) Thank you very much. I had to say that. I could rant about it for days, but I won't. Enjoy my chappie.

Disclaimer: I dun own anything I'm not s'posed to. Cleared!

"talking"

thoughts, emphasis

# scene change #

****

Chapter Seventeen: Who Knows? Everyone Knows!

"Hey, Serenity, its 12:00. Do you want to go get lunch at the Student Union Building?"

Said auburn-haired girl looked up at the pair of identical Chinese twins calling to her from the doorway of the classroom. Actually, it wasn't exactly a classroom per se, more like a musical recording studio at Domino City University. Putting down her pencil, Serenity got up and called, "Yeah, sure, I guess . . . " what a longing glance at her work.

"What're you working on so diligently?" Keli, the more playful of the twins, said teasingly. "I mean, even more so than usual. Honestly, Seren, you're such a workaholic sometimes!"

"Don't pick on her, Keli," said Sheli, the more serious one. "Just because you don't share a dedication to music like us." The three friends began passing other students on their way to the cafeteria, talking and chitchatting. "But anyway, what _are_ you working on?"

Serenity smiled somewhat secretly and mischievously at her friend and her sister. "Well, my friend and brother are getting married" the twins gasped"and I'm assigned to work on the music for the wedding! I'm thinking," she sketched on arm up in the air, " that the theme should be called . . . " she paused, " _'New Beginnings._' " Her words hung for a while in mid-air. "Or something like that. What do you two think?"

"Ohhh, so her brother's getting married," ribbed Keli to her twin smirkingly. "You better hurry up and make your move then!"

"Oh, shut up, Keli," grumbled Sheli, taking a swipe with her paperback folder full of sheet music. "So, Serenity, have you written anything yet? That's a good theme idea."

"A few." I guess I could write lyrics as well and sing, Serenity thought as they got in the food line and she picked out a dill-and-onion flavored yogurt and a slice of pizza with anchovies as they continued to chatter behind her and went to pay the cashier.

Keli said, "There's something different about you Seren, I can't place it…" Quick as a flash, she changed the subjectmuch to Serenity's relief. "So, any _stars_ lately visiting your place?" The blue-black haired girl said eagerly.

"You know it's not my place, Keli," Serenity said sternly with a sidelong glance. "Maybe it's a surprise to you, but I don't own a mansion. I wish, though."

" 'Kaiba Mansion', whatever," Keli said flippantly, with a wave of her bangled hand. "So, is Brons coming again? He's like 50 something but still so hot!"

"No . . . " Often, famous stars and starlets would come visit to give their thanks for making such great games for their children. "Besides, isn't he married?" Serenity handed over a crumpled up five-dollar bill. "Sorry . . . it was squished up, under my wallet."

"O-o-oh n-n-no p-problem," said the young man, taking it from her like it was pure gold. _She spoke to me!_ Blissfully, he pocketed the money and added another five for his pocket to the register instead.

"You know, I think he liked you," Serenity said to Keli about the young man as they walked to the long, crowded lunch tables in the quad.

"Puh lease. He's new here, so he doesn't know about your boyfriend. You were the one getting checked out!"

New, huh? Serenity dared a glance back; the young man waved slightly and hopefully. Quickly she looked away while the twins giggled like crazy at her. Often, boys would come to challenge Kaiba to a duel, and consequently, they would never be heard of from again. She didn't want to think about it; and didn't understand why so many guys wanted her _now_. Before they started to date, she had been virtually invisible to boys. _Guess lots of people have grudges against him, I suppose._

"_Dukie_-boy hasn't been around lately," Sheli said with a fiendish grin. "Good thing; there's no trees to hide in."

"Oh, not you too!" Serenity groaned with a shudder and changed the subject again. "Keli, actually," she whispered, "the band Evanescence is coming in a few weeks, but keep it quiet"

"What! Really!" the pretty girl squealed loudly. "I L-O-V-E them!"

Serenity smacked her forehead as a crowd, overhearing, gathered around rapidly.

"Who's coming? Is it true?"

"Yeah, so can we come over too?" A bunch of blonde sorority girls, who would never even consider speaking to her, eyed Serenity hopefully. They had been bitter and acidic towards her, saying how she'd sunk her "claws" in one of the most eligible bachelors in the country. _I guess they found out about the pregnancy. I have to tell him before someone else does, but how can I when he's out of town!_ Now their own French-tipped nails tapped at the top of her notebook.

Despite herself, she began to enjoy the sudden popularity. For a moment, she imagined everybody cheering her on, shouting her name over and over in a crowd, _'Serenity! Serenity!'_ . . . right after a singing performance, and she was on a stage . . .

She was pulled out of her daydream, literally, since Sheli had grabbed her arm and pulled. "Let's get out of here." She pulled her towards the school arcade to escape the crowd, something Serenity thought was pointless, since it was crowded as well and the other crowd followed anyway.

Sheli stopped short as the young man from earlier was on the DDR platform, shyly asking Serenity if she wanted to play with him. "Uh oh," said the twin as Serenity eyed the platform with interest. She knew her best friend liked playing DDR a lot. They both liked anything that dealt with music. Serenity had, in fact, with Seto's help, even wrote some of the songs.

As she stepped on to the platform, Tea's voice cut rapidly through, filled with horror. "Serenity! What are you thinking! You can't be dancing when you're pregnant!"

It was like she'd dropped a bombshell, or maybe pulled a pin of a grenade, and simply walked away. Instant silence. She was sure even the video games all stopped with a _screeching_ halt. Then hushed whispers all around her. She preferred the silence.

Clenching her fists, Serenity turned towards Tea, who looked stricken. "I-I'm sorry, Serenity."

"Miss Wheeler?" The dean's voice sounded awfully loud and cast a ringing in her ears, making her jump. "Come with me." She said sternly, curling a finger, her rimless glasses glinting.

# Meanwhile #

"And, and, I don't know what I should do . . . " Yugi chattered on to Joey, who was rifling through his desk drawer at their dormitory room they shared. "I mean . . . Grandpa was there and . . . he told me to . . .. But I just don't _know_ . . . "

"A-huh. Dat's nice, Yuge," he answered absently, finding his key at last and heading out the door, Yugi following. "Sounded like a nice dream."

"No! It wasn't!" Yugi looked disapprovingly at his best friend. "You're not even listening to me!"

"Course I am. Mr. Motou tolja to move on witcher life, right? An' he tol' ya to make yer move on Tea. So? Whatta ya waiting for?" He moved towards the line of mailboxes down the hall as he spoke.

"Well, I can't . . . I'm not ready . . . I don't know . . . " he sputtered, as Joey took up his mail and leaned against the mailboxes, paging through them. "What if she has a boyfriend already?"

"So?" A jingling sound rang in the quiet hallway. "Hold up a sec, Yuge . . . 'Lo?" He said on his phone.

"Hi, honey. I'm glad to see you're up, _at last."_

"I'm always up at dis time, Mai." Turning around, Joey missed Yugi's angry face as he continued to talk. "What are you up to now?"

"Eh . . . making plans . . . you know, catering, flowers . . . for a certain wedding." She said with a smile in her voice. At his end he smiled as well.

"Just don't spend too much . . . you know . . . . being in debt isn't a good way to start a marriage."

"I know, but don't worry anything about money. I told you, I have a nest egg hidden somewhere in my bank accounts, and that'll be plenty enough."

"But what about for afta?" He said, worried. He didn't have a permanent job yet, and weddings were expensive. Plus, they had to pay for the honeymoon trip, and find a house to live in as well. "I'm still just a student . . . with an undeclared major at that . . . "

" I told you, don't _w-o-r-r-y."_ She sounded sure of herself. "We'll find a way. And you'll find a job soon. Okay?"

" . . . ok." Man how he wished he was born into money! For the millionth time.

"Now, let me tell you about the patterns I'm picking out, oh they're so adorable . . . "

As she went on and on about flowers and ducks, he looked down at the mail, stuffing one on his mouth as he read. _Bills, bills, bills, junk mail . . .. wait what was this? ' You have been accepted to . . . '_ "What the?"

"I know! That's what I said to the coordinator! I was like"

"No, no." He ripped open the envelope, saying, "I got a letter from the police . . . force, sayin' somethin' . . . Hey, Yuge, didja sign me up fer this?" he said, turning around, but Yugi wasn't there.

# Meanwhile #

"What did she say, Serenity?" Tea said, following the petite brunette out of the dean's office.

Trying to visibly control her temper, Serenity said calmly, " They said they had to consider whether to kick me out of school or not."

"Oh, my . . . " Tea felt terrible, and angry. "They can't! You've worked so hard to graduate from high school early. I-I going to go speak with them!" She whirled around, started to, and Serenity grabbed her arm.

"_NO_. You've said enough, thank you."

"But-but" Tea was shocked by the angry expression on Serenity's face. "Don't look at me like that, look on the bright side. At least, now it's out, there's no more secrets!"

"Tea . . . " Serenity was shaking very hard now, "I think you should leave before I " Just then, the twins rushed over, both looking dazed and stunned.

"Is it true, Seren?" Sheli gasped.

"And you didn't tell us?" Keli said with a tear in her eye. "We thought we were your friends!"

"Guys . . . " Serenity began, and then Tea cut her off.

"She needs to be alone right now, so if you don't mind . . . " The twins nodded, and walked off, Keli saying, "I knew there was something!"

"TeA . . . " Serenity growled, for a tense second thinking she might knock her out. Then, exhaling, she felt her old, forgiving nature kick in. She wasn't the type to hold grudges against her friends anyway. Besides, Tea hadn't meant any harm. _Why are my friends such blabbermouths? First Mai, then Tea . . ._

Tea stood, watching warily, not having missed the look of murder passed through the young girl's eyes. As they walked out the Student Union Building I, she realized she was very deeply afraid for Serenity's safety. _Why do I think this won't turn out well? Then again, I have been telling her that, ever since back when she and Kaiba started to date . . .I told her not to ask him out, but Mai said go ahead . . ._

Still, she decided to keep it to herself. For once. With an effort, though. They passed the dormitories, where Yugi came out just then.

"Hey, Yugi," Tea called out, mustering cheerfulness. She was glad for his distraction, Serenity still looked lethal. Just then, Joey came out after him.

"Hey, Yuge, where'd ya go?"

Yugi said nothing. It appeared he'd fallen into one of his moods again.

Serenity brightened up at the sight of her brother. "Hey, Joey!"

"Er, hi Serenity," he said, avoiding her eyes. Tea was still looking puzzedly at Yugi, who seemed to be avoiding her eyes. An awkward pause ensued. "Me an' Yuge . . . we were just gonna go pick up Ryou and Tris at the airport . . . you can come if ya like . . . " he went on to his sister looking awkwardly somewhere at the vicinity of the center of her forehead. She kept waving her head all around, trying to catch his eye, but was unsuccessful. Finally, he looked down at his shoes.

"Would I!" she said brightly, forgetting all her worries. Forgetting that Mai had scheduled a doctor's appointment for her to take Lamaze courses. "Sure! Let me grab my jacket." She rushed away.

After she was gone, Joey nudged Yugi, cocking his head over at Tea, who caught the gesture.

"What's going on?" she said sharply, not in the mood for any games.

"Go ahead. Yugi has something to ask ya." Joey moved away to a discreet distance, making shooing motions and then tightening his short blue jacket against the cold.

"Um, ok. Tea, you remember . . . when Kaiba came into the Game Shop and challenged me to a duel?"

"How can I not forget?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well . . . I've decided to . . . take his challenge, after all." He met her eyes briefly.

"Really? Well, that's great! You shouldn't mind what he says, Yugi, which is what I always say, except for this time. You should duel him and kick his you-know-what."

He smiled just a bit. "I just . . . . didn't think I could do it . . . without Yami, I mean. He's the one who'd dueled against him in the past always."

Tea was silent. "I know . . . what you mean."

"But I'm going to try. My hardest I mean. And when I do," he said slowly, to keep the tremor out of his voice, "if I do, will you . . . will you . . . . have dinner at Mendy's . . . with me?" He held his breath then, not daring to make a sound, hearing his own heart beat loudly.

Tea was very shocked. She just stood there, gaping for a while before catching herself. "But what about . . . _Rebecca_? I thought you two were together."

He bit his lip. "No, we're just friends. Really." Another pause, and he gathered up his courage one last time. "So, what do you think?"

"I" Just then, Serenity came out to join them again, breathless from running.

"Come on, let's go!"

# At the airport #

As they all arrived at Domino Terminal Airport, again, since the last time they'd been there was to pick up Mai and Tea, there was a heavy silence in the air. Everybody seemed to be preoccupied with his or her own worries. Finally, Joey said, his hands on his hips, "Welp. Their flights don't arrive for a while yet, so . . . "

"Are they arriving on the same plane, big brother?" Serenity asked him, as they all made themselves comfortable on the seats of the lobby.

"No. Tristan is comin' first, then Ryou, since he's got a long way ta travel."

Both flights were late, and delayed, so they had to wait a long while in silence. Two other little kids started bickering next to Yugi about a card, when one took the other's away. "Watch," Yugi said to the bullying one, "hold out your fists." Puzzled, the kid do so, glaring. "I put the card in one of your fists, right? If you can guess which one, you keep it."

The kid snorted. "Easy-scheezy. I c'n feel it in my left!" He opened said hand, but there was nothing there.

"What the?" The other opened as well, but there was nothing. "Hey!"

"Ha ha, it's mine!" squealed the other one in delight, opening his fists and there was the card.

"You didn't guess right."

"Hey, that's no fair, come on, do it again . . . " The kid grumbled, holding out his hands. Tea watched nearby as the kid finally guessed right, on the fifth try.

"That's a good magic trick, Yugi," she said softly. "I didn't know you knew tricks."

Yugi blushed. "It's just a hobby," he mumbled.

"You're really good. Isn't he guys?" His other friends murmured assent. "Have you ever considered being like a street magician, like David Blaine?"

"Kind of." He said shortly and curt.

"Well, you should consider it. And about earlier . . . I would've said yes," she said, speaking very low so the others wouldn't hear. "You don't have to defeat him . . . but . . . I know it's important to you to. So . . . yes."

# Meanwhile #

"I'm going to walk around you guys, all right?" Serenity said to the others. Only Joey heard, and he nodded while on the phone, not offering to escort her for once. Tea and Yugi were in deep conversation, so she got up and walked through the stores, full of magazines and peanuts. No pickles, she thought ruefully. Damn.

I like airports. People rushing by, lives full of meaning, it's so significant. Maybe I'll write a song about traveling, not necessarily by air, but across time . . .

"It makes your worries disappear," she said aloud to herself. "Just makes you focus on your task: to get from one point to another . . . "

"But you're worried, aren't you child, that you won't get across time, safe and sound?" A husky voice said from nearby.

Serenity jumped slightly. Embarrassed to be caught talking to herself, she asked, frowning, "Who said that!"

A cloaked figure approached. The face was hooded and partly covered, so she couldn't see who it was. Still, struck by a strange sense of familiarity, Serenity said, "Why did you say what you said? I-I'm not . . . worried . . . about anything . . . "

"Your tone is as unconvincing as your words." The figure drew closer still. Serenity backed up hurriedly, nearly tripping to get away. A low chuckle erupted from the figure. "Ah, so quickly we forget. Truly the carrier of Seto's child." With that, the figure reached upSerenity flinched in instinct; she couldn't help itand pulled off his cloak.

Or rather, 'her' cloak. "Ishizu!" Serenity exclaimed with surprised delight at her old friend. "Don't scare me like that! I swear, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Did I? My apologies." Ishizu chuckled at Serenity's embrace. "How fare you, child?"

"Other than my heart attack, I'm fine." Looking her over, Serenity saw the Egyptian hadn't changed much. Her long black hair was even longer sheet, though; it made her wish that she hadn't cut her hair. Dressed in a long ivory white flowing dress, she was one of her favorite people in the world. Even a young woman, Ishizu exuded an air of calm and wisdom Serenity could only hope to achieve. She seemed so utterly sure of her place in the world, and didn't care what others thought. Those were very admirable qualities.

Serenity went back over Ishizu's words. "H-how did you know . . . ?" She patted her stomach with questioning eyes. _First Mai, then Ishizu?_

"It's obvious," Ishizu replied calmly. "I can tell. I can tell about these things. But, if I'm not mistaken, Seto doesn't know yet?" She smiled a bit. "You don't have to answer me, Serenity."

"Because you already know?"

"No, because I would've heard the explosion all the way from Egypt."

Letting out a halfhearted chuckle, Serenity looked down at the her hand covering her belly. "I'm guessing his reaction will be bad."

"May I?" Ishizu asked after a moment of studying her in silence. She extended her long, graceful arm and placed it on the younger girl's belly, then let out a series of thoughtful "hmmm"s.

"What? What?" It was like being at the doctor's. Well at least this counts!

"This child . . . " Ishizu said finally, a mysterious expression coming over her countenance, "Oh, yes, he will do some very great things . . . in the future, that is." She removed her hand, and no one else was watching the two. "How very interesting, very interesting. At least that means he will come out safe and sound . . ."

"Wait! 'He'!"

"Why, yes. It will be a boy, young Serenity. Didn't you know?"

"But-but" Serenity couldn't speak.

"What's wrong?" Ishizu inquired, her gaze turning sharp. "Don't say anymore. It's because of Seto, isn't it." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes . . . I'm sorry, Ishizu, but I have to believe it'll be girl. No offense."

"None taken." Picking up her cloak, the Egyptian checked her watch and sighed. "But you know about the past, Serenity, and what I told you?"

"Yes . . ." When Ishizu had had the Millenium Necklace, she'd shown her the ancient past.

"Well, you must know, then, that you and Kaiba had an ancient past together," Ishizu leaned forward, "and this . . . baby had had settled a feud in the past, and will again in the present."

"_What_? A . . . feud? What do you mean?"

"It'll be your choice. One straight from your heart." Ishizu straightened up again and drew her ugly brown cloak over her tan shoulders that seemed even tanner than before. She laughed at Serenity's worried expression. "Fear not, child. Everything will turn out all right in the end. I've learned that it always does."

"W-wait!" Serenity called, running after her as she turned away. "Are you here . . . for the wedding?" she blurted, unsure.

"Why, yes. Mai, was it? She has asked me to be a bridesmaid. Didn't you know?" It seemed to be one of Ishizu's favorite sayings. "I think that Ryou-san will be a groomsman, and" Ishizu allowed a smile to grace her face, "we'll be 'cutting a rug' at the wedding."

Serenity giggled at the thought of two such _reserved_ people 'cutting' anything. "Thanks . . . for the talk."

"No problem. Come to me anytime to chit-chat, even if _he_ doesn't let you . . . " They both knew that Kaiba thought Ishizu's theories were total lunacy, but still stayed good friends even throughout his opinions.

# Later #

"Flight 34 from Tokyo is arriving. Flight 557 from England, Europe is arriving." The mechanical voice said on the PA. Joey stood up, eagerly waiting for his longtime friends, as did Tea and Yugi, who were both smiling now.

Tristan came down first, carrying only a small duffel bag. "Hey, Yugi! Hey, Tea!" he called with a big smile, as he hugged her and slapped Yugi on the back. "You've gotten nearly as tall as me. Not quite, though!" he joked as he turned to his childhood friend.

There was a short silence. Then Joey spoke first, frowning. "You don't wash yer face to come to da airport? It looks like ya got some motor oil on it from working on all those cars down in Tokyo." There wasn't any actual oil, he was talking about the new goatee. Tea and Yugi exchanged looks and rolled their eyes, smiling at the two.

"Jealous, my man," Tristan said smoothly, running his hand over his chin. At nineteen, he looked much the same, except for that and the sideburns. "You're just jealous because you can't grow your own, so you had to grow it _back there_, eh?" He shoved at his shoulder, gesturing to the back of Joey's head, where his long blond hair had grown nearly down to his waist. "What are you, Rapunzel!"

After a few seconds, a swift smile grew on the blonde's face, knowing he'd been beat at their little verbal debate. "Hey . . . how _are_ ya, man? How wuz yer flight?" he said with a sling of his arm around his shoulders, returining the smile while clapping him on the back. They started to walk, talking, while the others followed.

"Bad, man. Sucked." Just then, Serenity, followed by Ishizu at a distance, arrived to greet him. They were good friends despite the fact that Kaiba jealously guarded her. But he didn't know that he'd arrived.

"Tristan!" she said, feeling much better between Ishizu's talk and the sight of him and giving him a quick hug. "Hi! It's so good to see you!"

"Oh, the way I've waited to hear those words," he said goofily, as Tea thought, _Oh, please._ Then he paused. "Oh ho, so we have a new addition, have we?"

Nothing could have shocked her, even through everything that had happened this morning. _First Mai, then Ishizu, now _Tristan She thought. Meanwhile Tristan, thinking he'd made a mistake, started to apologize profusely.

"Oh my God . . . I'm sorry, I thought . . . never mind, I didn't mean . . . " he blurted as Tea shook her head at him, and pointed to Joey, who was on the floor in a crouch, sobbing hysterically. Tristan said, after they all sweatdropped for a while, "You know . . . I've seen him get his hand stuck in a car door, eat 550 jalepeno peppers at once on a dare, and he didn't cry once during those times. Now he's crying because of this?" He paused, only briefly before giving a short nod. " . . . Makes sense."

Do I have a sign on my back or something? Serenity thought, twisting around to see.

Just then, there was a figure approaching, and everyone looked up. It was Ryou Bakura, carrying a black suitcase. "Hullo," he said with a shy smile. He also looked much the same. Except his amazingly white hair, which was cut shorter at the back, so it didn't flow over his shoulders anymore, giving him a much neater appearance. He was also taller, taller than even Tristan, and was wearing a long black raincoat that had a belt at the waist, which was hanging loose now. But he still had the same soft brown eyes, like two coals against his pale skin. They were smiling at his old friends now.

"Hey . . . " they said, stunned by his appearance, while Ishizu went up.

To Be Continued!

* * *

A/n: But she didn't get to hug him 'cause he was suddenly swept away by a tide of all his fangirls! J/k! I once drew Ryou like this, with shorter hair, in a raincoat, looking softly in the distance. Boy was he cute! My second favorite bishie! (huggles) 

Anyhoo, Yay, Tea said yeah to Yugi. Finally! I was gonna do somethin' else, but figure it was best to push them together soon. And it looks like Joey isn't _quite_ over his shock . . . lol. Silly. Silly Serenity, checking to see if she has a sign, lol. She might as well! Well, I've updated fast 'cause I wanna get this story out as soon as possible 'cause I'm overflowing w/ideas! (explosion of brain) Well, see ya next chappie and hope ya enjoyed. Toodles. R&R!


	18. A Lot Can Happen In Two Little Weeks!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: A LOT Can Happen In Two Weeks!

"Whoo!"

"Mai, don't be sarcastic." Tea brushed the confetti from her long wood-amber hair.

"Well, this is a celebration. I can't believe he finally asked you out!" The three friends for walking, all bundled up, down the quiet street. The blonde scooped out some more confetti from her bag and threw it all over an impatient Tea. "So where's he taking you, what'll you wear, when is it held?! Seriously, I thought I'd have to knock you two out and lasso you together!"

"Speaking of what to wear," Serenity interjected as Tea didn't look too amused, hugging her scarf at the briskness of the morning, "I think you really should go with that sleeveless, white gown with all the flowers on the bodice, Mai. That was the best wedding dress there." _I can't believe she designed it!_

"Yeah, " Mai agreed slowly, with a twist of her pretty mouth, "but that was more of a 'Springish' dress . . . and I'm a winter bride! So-o-o . . . I dunno . . . " _Whether it's that one or should I get the _Valentino ? 

" 'Springish?' " Tea guffawed, her own mouth dropped open in sarcasm. "You coordinate your clothes with the _seasons_?!"

Eyeing her sideways from under her woolly lilac hat, Mai said, "I, unlike you, Tea dear, have been planning this event for my entire _life_. That's what us normal girls do, isn't that right Serenity dear?"

"Uh . . . I guess . . . " Serenity said, wishing they'd keep her out of it--she was only listening with half an ear. "Listen, guys, I gotta go---see ya!" She dashed off before she really, really sucked in. "Later!" She disappeared inside a building.

"Later," they echoed, watching for a moment. Then Mai said maternally, "I'm glad you're finally going out with ol' Yugi, Tea."

"Yeah, but . . . I don't know . . . it . . . feels weird. . . . " Tea admitted, studying the sludgy sidewalk and listening to the crunch of her boots.

"_Weird_, what do you mean?"

"Well, we've been friends for so long . . . and I know he's liked me for a long time, but . . . it's hard to look at your friend _like that_, you know?" Tea studied the blue sky with her sky-blue eyes pointed upwards. "In a different light."

"Yeah, I know," Mai said comfortingly, knowingly. "Me and Joseph were friends before we got together, remember?"

"But you did know each other long to be close as Yugi and I are," Tea shivered suddenly, " I'm afraid," she admitted, "that it wouldn't work out and it'd destroy the friendship and stuff. Silly, huh."

"Yep. No, I mean, what if things don't work out, but what if it will? You'll never know, unless you try. It's better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved in the first place."

"I never thought _you'd_ be saying stuff like that." Tea shook her head reminiscently. She'd known Mai for a pretty long time now and never would have guessed. Mai had a knack of using boys like they were personal possessions, or playthings.

"Yeah, well . . . I guess I've changed." It seemed like a day of admittance. Mai twirled her suede-gloved hands, twisting the amber-and-amethyst engagement ring beneath. "He's just like a big kid; and when I'm with him, I feel just like when I was just a child, young and carefree, innocent and naïve---" She stopped as Tea got a strange look on her face, "--what? Oh, tell me."

"Well-l-l," Tea hesitated just for a moment; always one to speak her mind. "You may not want to hear this, Mai but . . . I don't think you two should get married. Yet." Mai's reaction to that surprised her; she'd been expecting, _'What? Oh, you're silly, Tea,'_ or _'you're just jealous, Tea!'_ But not shock. Fearing Joey might **kill** her for putting doubts into his dream bride's head, Tea went on with a nervous laugh, "Oh, but don't pay any attention to me. A-ha. Bye Mai." And dashed off.

When Tea arrived at the Game Shop, Yugi was talking on the phone; the store was closed for the holidays. Casually, Tea took off her coat and scarf, and hung it on a peg. Yugi turned around just then, gave a brief smile of hello, talked for a few more minutes on the phone, then hung up. "It's . . . set."

Watching him wring his hands, Tea could only guess. "You've set up the duel against Kaiba?"

"Yep."

She said carefully, "He's probably got a brand new deck."

"Maybe, but I don't think so," Yugi muttered with confidence, "he's a stickler for his favorite cards." _Still, he's no fool! I've beaten him so many times, with Yami, of course, he's bound to have some new tricks up his sleeve---_

"Yugi? Hel-_lo_," Tea waved her hands on front of his face, "Don't space out on me. What're you thinking now?"

"Well . . . I'm a little embarrassed to say, but I hope he doesn't _cheat_ this time." He rubbed his bare arms; he was still wearing his old sleeveless shirt even in the midst of winter.

Tea made a series of scoffing sounds, then sat down on the stool next to the counter, trying not to be sarcastic for Yugi's sake. "When Kaiba was here threatening you," she clamped down on as usual, "he's said you promised your Grandpa you wouldn't duel . . . why would you do that?"

Yugi flinched visibly, then went around the counter. He picked up a steaming mug with "#1 Grandpa"; a gift from two Christmases ago to Mr. Motou. "Well," he said finally, feeling like he had to be honest. "When we came back from Egypt, I found . . . that Grandpa had been in the hospital, from a heart attack, taken by Mr. Hawkins."

"Oh my God . . . " Tea gasped softly. "And by then I had already left."

"Since I was in Egypt helping Yami with his past, I felt like dueling had something to do with his death. I tried to come as quickly as I could, but it was too late . . . " His fists clenched as the mug hit the counter with a _thunk_. "Too late. I couldn't even tell him 'goodbye.' "

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" She was shocked at what he had to go through.

"I couldn't face it . . . I couldn't face disappointing you . . . "

"Why would you think that? You did all you could."

"Yeah, well . . . " He turned to study the shelves that lined the walls, "it wasn't enough, wasn't it?" There was an awkward pause, then he said apologetically, "Sorry, I didn't mean be depressing."

"I'm not, really. I'm--" Just then, the door jingled. "Sorry, we're closed!"

"No, that's okay, Tea. We need all the business we can use. Hi, can I help you?" he said, as she leaned back, watching him with a smile.

Welcome back . . . Yugi.

# Kaiba Mansion #

"Where is HE?!" Rebecca gulped a sob down as she banged on the door. The secret door, not the front one. "_Momo_!"

"Whatizzit?" A sleep-thickened voice answered. " 'Becca, what's wrong--"

"Do you know what he DID? I'll kill him!" Quickly, she explained about her card. Mokuba didn't look very surprised to hear it, even though he didn't know about, and instead he smiled a reassuring smile.

"Oh, about Yugi asking Tea out?"

"No . . . " she blinked a couple times, "about y-your brother -- ripping up my card . . . Yugi DID WHAT?!"

Cutting her off mid-rant, he added, "Come on inside; I have a secret to tell you."

_Secret?_ That perked her right up. " 'Secret'?" She repeated, her ears perking up from beneath her blond pigtails, and her light-green eyes round behind her half-moon spectacles. "Ooh, do tell!"

"Actually, it's more of a secret _plan_." He corrected himself, as she was ushered inside.

# Kaiba Corporation #

The well suited, well-dressed, competent staff of KaibaCorp. pressed their ears up against the master office's door. Countless times, they have been caught spying with a boot to their behinds and a threat to their jobs. But long since, they've discovered "Serenity", who rehired them all back, or at least, made arrangements to.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me today!" They heard her say, accompanied by a _thunk_ of a body hitting a chair. Exchanging secret smiles, the staff leaned in farther, under the pretense of pretending to work.

"Hold on a moment, Serenity. I thought I heard a _noise!_" Kaiba suddenly opened up his office door, only to find his staff diligently working away back at their separate cubicles. Narrowing his laser-like gaze at each of them, he gave them one last suspicious look over his purple shoulder as he closed the door quietly again. They _weren't_ allowed to hear in private conversations in the main office. Quick as a wink, the staff leaned over to eavesdrop again. But they couldn't type and listen and the same time . . .

_Drat._

"You were saying?" He threw a folder with a _smack_ on his large, wide cypress-wooden desk, still suspicious about the noise he'd heard. "How did your presentation at school go?" He said in a much softer tone.

Discreetly hiding her hands behind her back, Serenity said all accusatory, "You're not even listening! I _said_, it went terrible." She helped herself to a foil-wrapped caramel candy that rattled when opened.

"Why?" He merely went behind his desk and sat down, the plush chair creaking and swaying, as calm as you please. Only she was fired up!

"Because--I don't know--" She started to pace rapidly, "I was up there, in Western History 101 class, at the front, and everyone was _staring_---I couldn't remember my speech--it went _terrible_."

"It probably went better than you think." He started typing away.

"No. It didn't!" She was getting mad now at his indifference.

"Okay okay . . . " he put away his papers, and regarded her very seriously. "So, why do you think you did badly? You practiced for it."

"Yes, I know, but . . . oh well. Never mind. It's too hard for me to make presentations with my," she chewed her thumbnail and studied it, "stage fright. You're lucky _you_ don't have any of that nervous stuff."

"Say who?"

"Says _half the world_." She said, referring to the fact he held press conferences everyday, and didn't choke once. "Oh, by the way, I saw Ishizu yesterday . . . " The sentence trailed off.

He unlaced his fingers with a clear scowl on his face, his movements were jerky as he stuffed the papers in their organized cabinets with a slam. "Let me guess. She preached _some more_ drivel about Egypt and the ancients!" _Puh-lease._

Serenity narrowed her eyes just very slightly, "You know, it might do you some good to be nice to my friends, once every while!" She sat back as he snorted, "Especially Ishizu. She might put a **hex** on you one day."

"Feh. As if." He took on a lecturing tone, getting fired up himself, all the sudden. "Countless people have drawn up _countless_ voodoo dolls of me," he said that last sentence extra loud and pointedly to his staff outside,since they had done half of those countless times. "And nothing has ever happened to me--"

"-Yet!"

"--and nothing ever will; don't believe in that sort of stuff, Serenity, it's nothing but foolishness. Plain and simple." _As is that witch,_ _Ishizu,_ he thought, but didn't voice it. He felt like he'd made his point, "Anyway, I don't want to hear anything more about her." He got up again, quickly.

"Why not?" she said softly. He'd had a funny look on his face when she'd mentioned Ishizu.

"_Because_ I'd rather talk about . . . us." He said the word "us" just as he scooped her up so fast, it seemed he did it first and _then_ came around the wide desk after.

"Um . . . ah." she said after a squeal as he set her on top of the desk. It looked like same one as was in his office at home, only much harder on her butt. "You're not going to clear away the desk like in the movies, are you? I saw the twins, Sheli and Keli, yesterday."

It was common for her to talk about to entirely unrelated things when she was tense. "Oh really? Are they still after those two boys?"

Serenity suppressed a smile; it always amused her when he took an interest in other people's love lives. It was a rarity, but genuine. Though he didn't look it, he _was_ really a romantic at heart, "Yeah. They're--the twins, not the boys--are going to be in Joey's and Mai's wedding party."

"Oh, yes, speaking of that," he said to her surprise, straightening up, "I have some news that'll make you _very_ happy."

"Oh, really? What's that?" she said suspiciously, straightening her own jeans' pant leg, half-kidding. Usually, whatever made her happy made him happy, but _mostly_ him.

"Why are you wearing this?" he said as if he just noticed, touching her on the arms.

"Oh . . . got up late today," she lied. In truth, the jacket made her look slim . . . _mer_, since she was starting to show. A little. Serenity put on hand behind her to prop herself on the hard desk and leaned back to look up into his eyes. "Anyhow, you were saying?"

"Oh. Well, " he looked up at the white-washed ceiling with the skylights, his probing eye taking every little bump and crack, "since I'm so very glad they're getting married and I'm just so _generous_, I've decided to throw an engagement party for them, _plus_, " he added when she gasped with delight, "pay for their honeymoon trip . . . " Here, _he_ trailed off and the sentence hung in mid air like a suspended cloud.

Just as quickly as her smile appeared, it disappeared. "Let me guess: to anywhere _you_ choose."

His guilty look, with the avoidance of eyes as he turned, made her chuckle shortly and shake her head. "Well . . . I for one, do think it's still a pretty generous gift," he said defensively, from behind his back. "Even though."

"Oh, yes, it is." She agreed reassuringly, getting down, her shoes squishing in the thickly carpeted floor, and going up to him. "So, where do you propose they should go, then?"

He looked toward the big picture windows that faced north with a blatant dreamy look in his eye, "How does Mars sound for them?" _And I might give them _two_ oxygen tanks instead of one. _Maybe. 

She sweatdropped and shook her head fiercely. Umm, _no_! I don't think so! That was way too far away. Count 4 billion miles! "No way. They might get lost."

"Are you kidding! It'll be resourceful, practical, _and_ educational," he argued, turning back around to her, his eyes sparkling with speculation, "Plus, I _do_ need to check _KaibaRocket1_ for any glitches, since the last crash."

"You're terrible!" she laughed, highly amused as he finally cracked a smile, "I knew there was a catch_. I knew it_. You're kidding. Right?"

"Okay, okay, maybe Earth," he said amiably, taking her in his arms and storking down her long, silky hair. "Whatever. As long as it's far, far away. Anyway, back to the little party: it'll be for tonight, and they can use the mansion to invite all their little friends over---"

"Wait, wait. You're not going to go?" Her dark brown eyes looked huge as they made their way slowly up from his navy overcoat to his face, "How long _do_ you have to work today . . . ?"

He became uneasy, "Until . . . 7." It was 12. Wistfully, he reached up to play with the tiny tuft of hair that fell down from her part on her forehead.

"But-but . . . you just got back! And I know you don't have any appointments scheduled for today; I _know_, I saw your appointment book."

"It's . . . business," he said enigmatically. "Personal business. Look, I know you're disappointed, love--"

She nodded. 'Disappointed' didn't even cover it.

"--but I wouldn't go if it wasn't important."

With a frown, she said flatly, "Let me guess. It's Yugi, isn't it."

He slid his eyes away from her innocently, his face half-shadowed in the dim flourescents overhead. "Yes," he said finally. "He's challenged me, and I can't back down."

Serenity gave a sigh that slumped her slender shoulders a little. She scanned her brain for anything to make him stay; they REALLY needed to talk. For OBVIOUS reasons. "But . . . but . . . " she was a loss for a second, then-- "Ah! You don't have to battle him because -- because I've already beaten him for you."

He was amused. "Oh, really."

"Yeah." Eyes trained on his, she nodded her head a couple of times, not mentioning that Yugi was down to the last 200 points and was about to lose anyway. A win was a win! "So, you can stay now, right? Right? Please. We need to talk . . . rather desperately."

"Serenity . . . just tell me what it is. Now, what is it? Why can't you tell me right now?"

"I can't . . . it's really important, Seto." She pleaded, "We have to sit down someplace . . . " It was useless.

"I can't. ow about this: I'll see you at the Mendy's restaurant after, and we can have a nice candlelit dinner, and we can talk then," he said with the finality that the decision was made. " I'll see you at 10." One pad of a thumb brushed aganist the velvety outline of her lower lip and read the still-hurt in her eyes. " . . . I promise." He turned on his heel and left the room, the long length of his tailcoat fluttering behind him.

I guess I'll start planning the engagement party, she thought without enthusiasm, trudging back, heart heavy. _Yay. Let's see, I have to invite Joey and Mai of course, Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, Ishizu, and her brother, Marik . . ._ _he's back too, I think_.

she thought without enthusiasm, trudging back, heart heavy. . 

At ten . . . he would know the truth. 

# Mai's Cottage #

"Well. It's all set."

Joey looked up at his fiancée's words, "What d'you mean?"

"Everything." Mai sighed, plopping down on one of her lovechairs, throwing her slender arms over her head as she did so, so as to stretch out her back. "The wedding. Flowers. Suits. Dresses. Bridesmaids. _Cake_. Guests flying in. Invitations!"

He shook his head and put down the paper he was holding and came over to join her, "You're _amazing_. You're the fastest wedding planner in da world. So when's the rehearsal?"

"**One** **week** from today. And the real ceremony's **one week** after that. I know, I _am_ pretty amazing, aren't I?" she said, trying to look modest, fanning her slender fingers over her fringed calf-length cowgirl skirt. "I hope I'm not forgetting anything!" She suddenly sat up straight, "Let's see . . . church . . . honeymoon . . . oh no, the minister!" She buried her head in her hands, tragically. "I _forgot_!"

"Ah, don't worry," he said in the traditional-carefree-groom manner, "you'll find someone."

"Yeah . . . I guess the guy at the church can do it for both the rehearsal _and_ the real wedding. I suppose." And then she started fretting again, speaking aloud, drawing chuckles from him, "Now, let's see . . . did I tell everyone who's going to be a bridesmaid that they're supposed to--?! I think so . . . "

"What," he laughed, "you fergot?!"

Mai ignored his laughter. "_Serenity, Ishizu, Tea . . ._ and the groomsmen: _Kaiba, Ryou and Yugi . . _. " she muttered, mentally checking it off while brushing at a nonexistent piece of lint from her fuzzy vermilion vest agitatedly. _Yep, I told them all!_

"Wait a minute! Hold up!!" he said, making the traditional time-out sign.

"What?!" she jumped. "Did I forget someone--tell me who!"

"Not 'forgot someone' -- forgot to _uninvite_ someone." His dark brows bunched together over his equally dark brown eyes. "Kaiba **ain't** comin'. Nuh-uh." No way, no how.

"What? But he _has_ to. The bridesmaids each have to walk down the aisle with their groomsmen. It's part of the ceremony. And--"

He cut her off. "Select someone else to walk with Serenity; I don't care who."

"Kaiba will kill anyone who comes close to her," Mai said bluntly; she couldn't believe he was being like this _now_. _Everything was already planned out!_

"So we'll have a funeral after the ceremony, den."

"_Joey_ . . . " she gave his name ten extra syllables, "you have to accept the fact," she said, coming closer as he pressed his hands over his ears. "that you're going to be Ree-_lay_-Ted to the guy: your sister's having his baby. Listen to me!"

"I won't! _Lalalala . . . !"_ And so on, until he looked up finally, to see her with her arms crossed over her chest, toe tapping in impatience.

Joey sighed, dropping her hands to the sides, "Look Mai. Dis is _my_ wedding, too. I wouldn't force you to invite someone you didn't want! And I wanna be happy _with no interruptions _at my _own_ wedding. You planned all the rest out. Why can't ya let have my own way on dis _one thing_?!"

"Just answer me this: why _wouldn't_ you be happy on that day?" She asked him why he hated that guy so much.

"Do ya have a week?!"

"Okay . . . okay . . . then tell me your TOP reason why you hate him. Number _one_."

"Top reason, hm, so many, I can't choose . . . " He flapped his stone-grey jacket while turning away slowly in deep thought; she rolled her eyes behind his back. "I guess da TOP reason would be: those stupid names he has for me. '_Mutt_.' " He scowled and thrashed his fists in the air. "He's da mutt!"

_I thought he'd say, 'My sister's pregnant.' But then again, this IS Joey!_ "Kaiba calls us _all_ names," Mai began to tick them off on her fingers, "He's calls me a 'harpy', he calls Tea 'Cheerleader', he calls Serenity 'Shortcake', he calls Ryou an 'albino,' he calls Ishizu 'a witch', he calls Marik 'the Creepy Insane Guy'--"

"Okay, okay. I getcher point."

"--but you don't see us jumping down his throat every time he does, do you?!"

Joey said again that he got her point.

"Bu-ut still," Mai paused and murmured, grudgingly, "you're right. It IS your wedding too. So, I guess I'll have to find someone else to be a groomsman . . . to walk with Serenity down the aisle. "

"Yeah. Thank you. How about Tristan?"

"Er . . . doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"So? He and Serenity are **just friends**. He only thinks of her as such."

"Hm, I'll think about it as a last resort. Wait, is he going to be your best man? Or is Yugi?"

"Dunno." Joey reached up to scratch his head out of habit, " I can't choose between dem, they're both m'friends! You choose. Please!"

"Me? Oh, _no_. You'll have to choose **which** is your 'bestest' friend, buddy boy. _Mr. Popular_," she said with a kind of triumphant smirk. "Serenity's my maid of honor, and whoever you choose will walk with her. " She sank down on the plush sofa, crossing her legs sophisticatedly and he followed suit after a bit. "But let's drop it, for now. What're we doing tonight?"

"Wait. One more question . . ." He reached over to the little deep-mahogany polished table by the sofa, "I got this in the mail. Did you sign me up for this?"

She glanced at the official-looking police seal on the envelope. "Oh. Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, 'cause you said you needed a job, and all . . . so-o-o . . . " Mai twirled a finger around the string of his hood, "I took the initiative. I see you got accepted."

"Yeah, I did, but . . . a police officer?" He shook his head. "I dunno . . . usually I run away from the cops."

She laughed. "I bet!" In a much serious tone, "But all joking aside, I think you ought to really consider it. I mean, you don't need it, since I've got my own career as a designer in a clothing line, but . . . " She let the sentence trail off, watching her frown, not in a bad way, down at the sheet. "Besides, did I mention how much I like a guy in a uniform?"

"Oh really? Better keep you away from the mailman, den."

"Verry funny. Ha ha," she said sarcastically. "You know I wouldn't cheat on you, as long as _you_ don't. And," she added, grabbing the front of his collar with a saccharine smile, "do you know what'll happen to you if you even _think_ about it? I'll snip off your -- "

"What?" He said as she beckoned him closer and whispered something in his ear, and lightning flashed as scarily from a storm outside and the electricity blinked once as if she'd willed it to. The light from the fireplace only illuminated them when she pulled away from him again. He was shocked. "That's . . . that's cruel. _Sadistic_."

A cat's smile grew on her beautiful face. "But I know you wouldn't cheat, because I trust you!" she said, snuggling up to his chest.

"That's-that's good."

She frowned just a little and looked up at him again, "You're supposed to say 'I trust you, too, Mai.' "

"All right . . . " He said it, and although it sounded a bit grudging, she decided to accept it.

"Good." She patted his face. "Now . . . what're we going to do tonight? It isn't too late to go to a restaurant."

"Mm . . . " he grunted unhappily. "I'd rather us stay here and watch TV. And order some pizza."

"Oh, yeah," she rolled her eyes sarcastically, "that's _real_ romantic date! Riiight."

"We could order a movie."

"We always fight on which movie to see," she complained.

"Dat's because you always wanna watch something _GIRLY _like, _Bridget Jones' Diary 2_ or _My Best Friend's Wedding IV: The Runaway Bride Stops a Wedding_."

"So?! So what?"

"It's jus' da same plot over and over: the guy cheats on the girl, then winds up with da hero. Bo-ri-n-g."

"Yeah," she said dreamily. Then, jabbing him with her finger, she added with abruptness, "Well _you_ always want to get: _Guts and Glory_, or _Chuckie VII: Chuckie Gets Lucky and Guts and Glory_."

"Yeah," he said dreamily, as she poked him in the ribs. "Ow! What's so bad 'bout horror? It's strategic fer us guys, really: that way, the girl gets to snuggle up to you--"

"While hearing screams and moist ripping sounds. Whoo-hoo." Then, thoughtfully: "Wait . . why are we arguing about which movie to watch again if it ends up ignored?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times. "I dunno . . .Good question. " She laughed and got up before her phone rang, having a sixth sense about it. It _was_ a good point.

" . . . Hello? Uh-huh. Sure . . . I guess. Okay. See you at four. Well," she said, going past the wardrobe and putting on her fur coat, "it looks like our decision's been made. That was Serenity; she'd just invited us to come to _our_ engagement party, at the Kaiba Manor."

"Right now?"

"Yep."

"Is he -- ?"

"No." Serenity had said, in a rather sad tone at that, that Kaiba wasn't going to be there.

"Cool." He grabbed a scarf and a pair of mittens, and followed her through the beautifully carved French doors.


	19. A Night To Remember Part I

A/N: I'm tryin' to push this old fic along to get to the Juicy Stuff. I don't think it'll ever end. Thanks to all who wrote! Even the not mentioned! Y o u a l l R O C K! ! ! ! !

Ryouholic: That's too bad, though they will be getting 'screentime', just not now. And this won't be your basic, regular, everyday SxS. (shakes head zillion times) Noooo siree!

Magicman/Smokegirl: Aw, and usually you're a good guesser! Your pretty darn close! Someone IS gonna curse Kaiba, though. And Mokie and Rebecca are gonna do something a lot worse to him than just gluing his laptop together. Sinister approaching, indeed!

Black Charmgirl: My evil laugh starts off as a chuckle, like Mweh heh heh . . . and than ends up like a cackle, like MWA HA HAAA!!! ( eyes rolling back and bulging out, w/ mouth hangs wide open). LOL. I use it often, though only when I'm alone. Least, I try to. I've been seeing my mom looking up asylums. O.o gotta be more careful.

Yugikid3: No, I have something else planned, but your ideas would be funny. Lol.

Funky Egyptian: Yep, you're right! It isn't!

BlackLightning: Yeah, I'm no Tea-hater, but I think she is TOO self-righteous sometimes! Maybe she's bitter? Ah, don't worry, she'll change soon. And no, Seto's gonna find out before Serenity has her baby! Or else that'll be weird. Lol. He'd be like, 'Um, whose's that?' lol. No, he's just stubborn. And in Deny-yal.

Lightning-Dojo: Aw. A Kaiba-hater. What's so wrong with him? Er, never mind (sweatdrop). Anywho, Kaiba gonna suffer, even though he is my fav!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! ™ is . . . someone's else's except me.

****

Chapter Nineteen: A Night to Remember Part I: Alcohol and Partying Do Not Mix.

"You'll have to face him sometime," Mai was chiding, as the two walked side by side, her boots clicking down the street-lit sidewalk pavement. Puddles winked from here and there at them from a recent rain. "Heck, if they _do_ get married, he'll be your _brother-in-law_." She said with a wink, though might as well have been speaking German, for all good it did.

"He betta be afraid ta face me, else he's not gonna have a face," Joey accused with a grumble. It was pretty obvious whom they were talking about. Suddenly, Mai looked up and caught her breath. _Speak of the devil._

Joey hadn't seen him yet; he was too busy kicking at the pebbles, shaped anything like Kaiba's face on the ground. _Well._ Mai thought. Just well. _I guess this is my chance to inform him about the baby, like I said I would. NOT something I'm looking forward to!_

"Um, honey, why don't just you go ahead? I, um, need to tell that _store_ over there something about the wedding," Mai improvised. She knew how much Joey hated to go shopping with her. He said she took too much time choosing; and for once, she was grateful. Her violet eyes were glued to the traveling trenchcoat to the right off-distance that approached. "So, I'll be right there, ok?"

"You sure?" Joey didn't notice anything. "You're gonna be alright? It's gettin' pretty dark."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "and right there, honey."

"All _riiiight_," he said dubiously, as they hugged goodbye and he walked off. She made sure he was nothing more than a speck on the horizon before approaching Kaiba, chin tilted up.

Here goes nothing! Sigh.

# At the Kaiba Mansion #

"Oy! Joey!"

At a few feet from the elaborately designed steps, Joey stopped and turned at the sound of his name to see three figures of two men and one woman; two tall and one short.

"Hey!" he grinned, waving, not having seen them for a while, and recognizing them immediately. It was Ishizu, Marik, and Odion Ishtar. Together, the old, fat butler in a tailcoat admitted them inside and took their coats, bowing deeply. "How's life in sunny Egypt?"

Tristan, Tea, and Ryou joined them from behind in the grand foyer. They had just arrived as well. Friends from college and high school were chitchatting amiably amongst themselves to celebrate the engagement. Their voices rose in a crescendo.

Ishizu smiled down towards her family. "Good to see you," Marik said after they shook hands. He had changed out of the three, the most: his voice was a lot deeper, a lot less nasal, and although he was still shorter than the other blond Joey, he was buffer. "Sorry," he said when Joey winced at his crushed fingers.

" 'Sokay . . . I didn't need this hand anyway," Joey joked as the others cheered hello and hi as well. Marik's electric lavender eyes stood out on his very deeply tanned face as he said hello to all of them with a sincere smile.

"So . . . we hear you're getting married, Mr. Wheeler?" Odion, the built bodyguard of Marik and Ishizu, said, looking a bit different as well. He actually had hair! Though it was still in a long whip.

"Eh, we're friends, here, right? Call me Joey . . . Chrome Dome."

"Okay." The giant smiled back. He seemed about eight feet tall and towered over them all. "Joey Chrome Dome." Everyone laughed. ". . . what . . .?" Odion said, obviously puzzled as he looked around.

"Guests of honor," Smithers, the head butler said formally, complete with a bow. "I have a message for you from Master Kaiba."

"Where is Serenity?" Tea inquired of him, looking very festive in a long-sleeved turquoise dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Her long amber hair was loose and she was attracting many a boy's attention at the party.

"Miss Serenity will be right down; she was making preparations. Come this way."

Joey, Tristan and Tea all got chills running up and down their spines to hear this, but the others walked more calmly, traveling under archway after archway, each one more grander than the next. The place was decorated with more-than-the-usual flowers and plants, bushels of them bunched up here and there in pleasing arrangements.

"How many times have I got Goosebumps when I heard those words," Joey muttered, answering himself. "Countless times."

"I know," Tea muttered back, nibbling her lip. Beside her, Yugi walked straight on, seemingly not afraid. His violet eyes shone with determination more likely.

Other servants, all dressed in black and white -- like penguins, Joey thought (his bad mood was returning)-- were holding shiny-silver trays in one hand, with champagne flute-wineglasses on them. "ALL RIGHT BOOZE!" someone, sounding like Duke, from the ever-growing audience yelled. Laughter all around as everybody took a flute. The chitchat stopped to a halt and an expectant pause grew.

Tea saw Joey hold his glass in the air suspiciously, as if checking for poison.

Smithers "_Ahem_"-ed for attention, and signaled for the lights. The electrical chandeliers were dimmed to a soft glow. In a high, darkened ceilings Kaiba (or rather his face), appeared. It was a hologram.

He smiled sinisterly and started to launch into a speech, and someone elbowed Joey at his side. "Where's Mai?"

"Eh?" Joey looked around with a start, "She should be here by now. Weird."

# Somewhere Just outside Kaiba Corp. #

Walking slowly, the hem of his long coat fluttering just a few inches from the ground, Kaiba was deep in thought and didn't see her . . . until she was only a few feet away. Mai saw his fists clench on his long silver briefcase's handle. His eyes narrowed as if guessing already what she was going to say.

"Oh, it's you," he said with false courteousness, "I'm in a hurry right now.SO sorry." With a slight smirk, he pushed past her.

"Hold it," Mai commanded, using just the right amount of forcefulness to make him stop short, "I need to talk to you, bud.'"

"No thanks." He said crisply, not wanting to hear anything _she_ had to say. They hardly ever talked, and even though she was Serenity's best friend, he thought she was a ditz. _Go away._

"It's about Serenity," Mai said bluntly, knowing that would make him stop and turn. It should. And it did. There was a squeak as his shoes turned. "It's important." she said with authority.

"Ok, you've got my attention, so make it snappy. Well?" He said almost cruelly. With his face shadowed, he looked more like the Grim Reaper than Count Dracula did.

Mai shot a look this way and that down the deserted street. "We can't talk here. Too many ears overhearing! "

She's been watching too many spy movies. But _whatever_. "Fine." He gestured.

They went inside a nearby building he owned. Then again, he owned practically half the block. Half of Domino. Luckily, no one saw them.

"Be quick about it," he commanded, once inside a dramatic-looking room lit only by a single outside window, which he went to stand by. "I'm late for an appointment."

"Oh, drop the snooty act, will you?" Mai's temperament finally get the best of her, "And turn around from that corner; I don't want to talk to a wall." She was nervous, wondering if she should do it. _Tell-- no, maybe Serenity should? What was the proper best friend etiquette?_ Meanwhile, he did turn, only slightly, his eyes narrowing at how much he hated to be talked like that.

"It's like this: Serenity's . . . um," Mai took a deep breath, then just spat it out. " _. . . Pregnant-with-your-child . . .!_ "

Complete blank on his part.

Phew, that was simpler than I thought! Mai felt a lot better, like a weight, weighing two tons, had been lifted. Lifted right off her shoulders . . . what a refreshing feeling. _Ah!_

Mai felt a lot better, like a weight, weighing two tons, had been lifted. Lifted right off her shoulders . . . what a refreshing feeling. 

# Kaiba Mansion #

"Um . . . " Serenity looked outside the top floors of the mansion at the inward pouring of students. There must've been at least 200 ALREADY. "Keli, did you invite _all_ of these people??"

"Meh? Oh yeah. They're friends from school," Keli winked as the clear yell of Duke Devlin sounded from below:

"OH YEAH! LET'S PAR TAY!!!"

"Duke?!" Serenity hissed, scandalized. "You invited him?!?!?!?!" Keli shrugged; Serenity mouth dropped open. "Don't tell me . . . "

"Um, see ya!" Keli bounced away discreetly and Serenity was left alone in the upper floors again. Doing some calculations hurriedly, she tried to figure the capacity. _Let's see, there are 176 servants currently staffed . . . the night time shifts don't come in until 7 . . . good, they'll be picking up the place . . . _More than enough time to do so.

She felt like if she were digging her own grave all the sudden.

# Kaiba Corp #

"Oh, not _You Too_."

Mai was so busy enjoying the feel of a weight be lifted from her shoulders, she almost missed his next statement. His tired-sounding voice almost made her fall over. _What?_

"I don't know what sick joke everyone's playing on me, but leave me out of it. It's getting tiresome!"

He started to leave to call and have her escorted out when she exclaimed, "Wait!"

Quickly, Mai came up with some sort of strategy of reason. _Let's see, if I say, 'I'm not lying!' he'll just go, 'Yeah, right,' blah blah blah and etc. with the negativity. _

So-o-o . . .

"Think about it, Kaiba. Has she been eating anything STRANGE lately? Like, I don't know, pickles?"

He stiffened, in obvious acknowledgement.

"Has she fainted?" Mai rounded up on him, her voice barely above a persistent hiss, "You know that 'flu' she had? Well, it wasn't and it's _not_ a flu, it's-- "

"Okay, enough!" he said, and she thought she finally broke through his thickheaded skull. Then: "Stop lying to me. Serenity wouldn't dare keep a thing like that from me."_ Besides, I made sure she wasn't._ And she wouldn't cheat, wouldn't dare to.

Mai was stumped, for a second. If she said,' _Oh yes, she would!'_ then that would be the same as insulting her young friend. And if she said, _'You're right,'_ then that would be lying and the point of the conversation was for him to accept the fact.

Mai hesitated, "I . . . don't know why she 'lied' to you," she said the word _'lied'_ like if it were nothing more than a ridiculous idea, "But so now you know. _Think_ about it, Kaiba!" For your sake.

"_Rrrright_ . . . I'll think about it," he sneered, "Now get out."

"Just one more thing, Kaiba."

# Kaiba mansion #

" . . . And for my wedding present to them, I'm offering to pay for their honeymoon and giving this engagement party," the holographic Kaiba said as cheers rose with clapping and stamping of feet. It sounded more at a football game than an engagement party. "There _is_ a catch. They must be happy somewhere far, FAR, FAR away from Domino forever. Did I mention _far away?_ Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone echoed in a roar. Glasses were lifted. More clapping and stamping, as the bottoms of glasses were tipped skywards, looking like a sea of crystal.

Unsurprisingly enough, Joey was the only one who scowled upwards, thinking, _You just wish, buddy boy._ Joey's hand nearly crushed the delicate crystal almost to the breaking point_. Throwin' his riches in m'face. Thinks I can't pay for my own honeymoon, eh?! Well, I don't want his stupid present! And c'n take his offer, stuff it in his rich pipe and smoke it. _Without really thinking about it, he gulped down the rest of the champagne with finality. Yuck. Booze.

Seeing Joey making a face, Tea said, "Let me guess: that offer of Kaiba's hasn't thrilled you, Joey?" she said sarcastically, exchanging smiles with Yugi beside her. Yugi then studied his friend with a puzzled expression. _Joey looks a bit weird today._

"Humph" was all Joey would say as the music started up full blast. "Hey! Turn dat dow-- " _Waitaminnit, wwwwhat am I sayin'!_ "Never mind; turn it all the way up!"

# Kaiba Corp #

"What is it." Kaiba said impatiently, restlessly shifting his briefcase from one hand to the other. Mai expected his toe to tap any second now.

Despite that fact that there had always been something about him that irked her, she felt sorry for him. If what Serenity said was true-- that he didn't want children yet, he was in for the shock of his lifetime. Mai said haltingly, "If she IS pregnant, you have to promise me that you'll take care of her."

"Fine." _Whatever._ "Okay, I think we're done here, so if you'll just go ALREADY. I'm expecting company. _Invited_ company."

His pointed remark stung a bit. "I know I'm, like, what, the fifth person to tell you this!"

"It isn't personal," he said in a way that it was, "I just know Serenity's not pregnant. That's all."

"Didn't y'all sleep together?"

The atmosphere became, if possible, even icier. "Well?" Mai persisted after a long freezing, sub-zero silence. She knew she was out of line, but didn't care. He just continued to give her a Yeah-right,-like-_I'm_-going-to-discuss-my-sex-life-with-the likes of _you_ stare, not answering. The air was still as death. "Then, you know it's a possibility." She said like he'd answered _affirmative_. "Look," she said in a loud whisper, "_I know all about_ . . . _the pill thing_ . . . "

His look changed from stern shock to the deepest disgust. This girl was SICK.

"But, I can tell you, she told me, that she didn't take it." Mai sighed shakily; this was pretty heavy stuff. "And that's w-- "

She stopped herself just in time. If she had said, _'And that's why she's pregnant,'_ then that would be admitting this was all Serenity's fault_. Even though it is-- no, it's not! It's neither of theirs. And I don't care what Kaiba says, I know she is pregnant. Can we say Cleopatra, King of De- Nile?_

Kaiba began to laugh, suddenly. First it started out as a chuckle. Then it turned into a full-blown hilarity. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't imagine anything more ridiculous-- than this conversation. "You're funny." Then suddenly serious again, of a result of a psychotic mood swing. "I don't like funny. Get out!"

Mai sweatdropped. Still a no go. Man. Joey was right. _Well, I tried. _He'd soon see. "Okay, See ya, _Daddy_." she smirked, laughing at him over her shoulder. Whatever, he thought, glad to be rid of her at last. Now he could prepare in peace. Ah, blissful peace.

# Kaiba Mansion, little later #

Mai rushed in, breathless from running, after the butler took her coat. "Hey, guys, what did I miss?"

"Ah, so it's _you_ he's marrying." Odion rumbled, recognizing the tall blonde girl. The others smiled too as they remembered Battle City. "The pretty blondie."

"Yep," Joey said proudly, putting his arm around his fiancée in comfort-- she hated being called 'blondie'.

"Man, that is some rock," Tristan observed, looking at the engagement ring on Mai's finger. "We were just toasting you two and-- "

"Oh, really? I want to hear it!" she exclaimed, and then was shocked by Kaiba's message-- to pay for their wedding. Still, she did her best to cover that she had been actually talking to the guy earlier, while the wineglasses were refilled again and lifted.

Joey turned to her after everyone drank and told her-- proudly-- that he'd found a new groomsman, "to fill up da vacancy," as he put it with a smile.

"Oh? Who?" she inquired, finishing her wineglass, where a harried-looking maid started to take it.

Joey pointed towards Marik, beaming. "I asked, and he sez dat he'd be honored ta do it. So, it's all settled, right?" _I wonder where she was? Oh well, I'll ask her later._

CRASH! (sound of Mai's glass shattering)

Everyone's smiles faded.

"Mai?" Joey questioned, looking concerned. He thought that maybe this was one of her games that she'd failed to fill him on. "What's wrong?"

She was shivering and hiding behind him. It was totally unlike her. Marik looked equally baffled as anyone else. Ishizu spoke, sighing-- she KNEW what it was. "Come on. We better take our leave . . . now. It appears we are not welcome. I'll walk you home, brother."

"But he's not _like that_ anymore," Joey's voice was trying to explain to her as they shuffled towards the door. If Marik didn't do it, he would have to choose between his two best friends, something that was sure to be a hassle.

"I don't care!" she was hissing, unblinkingly, like wary cat, "He creeps me out, and that's final!" She could never forgive him for showing the worst moments of her life and banishing her to the Shadow Realm, something that still haunted her to this day.

Marik looked very sad to hear this. At the doorway, he turned around and gave a pitiful look over his shoulder, complete with slumped shoulders and slight pout.

"See? How can ya say no to a cute look like dat?" Joey was saying. To her, it just looked creepier.

"Like this: _No!"_ Ishizu and Odion ushered him outside; Ishizu gave a passing, meaningful look to Ryou, who nodded in concession after a bit. They were a very mysterious couple.

Just then, Serenity came down looked very rushed. "Hi, guys! Glad-you-could-make-it, what'd I miss?" _Oh, no! The toast?!_

Again the glasses were refilled for the third toast-- and it was still afternoon. (Serenity's with apple cider, of course.) Ryou started to sway-- towards Tristan, who happened to be standing beside him.

"Hullo, Tea, what a very nice beard, d'you grow it-- hic, oh excuse me--, yourself?" he said to him, not one to hold his liquor.

As the music started up, to a boom on the huge, desk-size speakers, everyone promptly forgot about anything except partying, and scattered around the twelve wings of the Kaiba Mansion.

Duke, who came dressed in an extravagant faux-fur leopard coat with gold and diamond rings and chains around his neck and fingers, wasn't one to hold his liquor either. He was stinking drunk. He leered at Tea.

SLAP! (the sound of Tea's hand)

"I'm _not_ Tea, dude!" Tristan was saying haughtily at Ryou, insulted.

# Bit Later #

Rebecca Hawkins wove around mashed, dancing people's legs, her small 5'2" height making her barely seen above the bobbing crowd. _Whoa . . ._ Her big sea-green eyes goggled at the sight-- so many people. All laughing and having a good time. The poor mansion! The police were sure to be knocking soon.

Tee-hee! Then she spotted a familiar spiky hairdo. Yugi. With Tea and their friends.

Rebecca instantly seethed at the sight of the two of them--together! How dare he go and ask another girl out from right under her nose! He was supposed to be HER boyfriend! He's a pig! A big oinker! And was dead mistaken if she was just going to turn the other cheek-- _oh, ho!_

#Meanwhile #

Honoring the newly engaged couple, they were allowed to choose the songs to dance to. It was easier said than done: Joey like rock, alternative types like Creed, 3 Doors Down, while Mai preferred something with more of an edge. But they both liked oldies. So the machine-- which was more of a system-- filled the corridors with the passionate, festive sound of "I Heard it Through the Grapevine."

Smiling faces and clapping hands followed Joey, --who always loved being the center of attention-- cheering him on as the beat _dom dommed _and reverberated through the house. Joey held up a pretend microphone with one hand and opened his mouth.

"I bet you're wondering how I knew"

"Bout your plans to make me blue"

"Between the two of us you knew"

"it took me by _surprise_" -- here, he leaned back in verve to show his affection-- like a gusto when playing air guitar.. A smile broke on Mai's face and she took his outstretched hand. _"I must say when I found yesterday…"_

People were really whooping now and causing such a racket, delighted as they danced around the ballroom, him with the "microphone" still in his hand. There was a WOOT! When he dipped her. Delighted, the fired-up, impressed audience started doing the chorus in sync: "_How much longer would you be my baby? Yeah yeah yeah . . . _Whoo! Go Joey; go Mai!" Soon everyone was dancing alongside them.

As they paused for a breather after a good fifteen minutes, they were rewarded by an onslaught of servants bringing them fresh water and drinks. "Patè?" Everyone continued to scatter about the mansion, while Mai, still-laughing and breathless, told the other about Joey joining the police force.

"A cop? You're going to be a cop?" Tristan said incredulously. He and Duke laughed and laughed uproariously until tears rolled down. "HAHAHA!"

"Why, that's great, big brother!" Serenity was excited for him; she had had a BIG smile on her face as they had danced. A loud crash sounded from somewhere. "Um . . . 'scuse me!" She zipped away to check the damage.

"And what's so funny?" Mai told them. Laughing and talking, the gang all reclined on puffy leather chairs in one of the expansive dens, a fire going in the fireplace, holding drinks and reminiscing. Tristan looked over at her.

"Nothing," he murmured, "except that it's kinda hard to believe."

"Yeah," Duke put in his two cents. "Kaiba better take investments in bullet-proof coats!"

Everyone had a good laugh.

"Yeah . . . hey, yeah," Joey said dreamily, putting one hand to his cheek and picturing it. He hadn't considered it before: him running after the CEO, rookie pistol in hand . . . with perfect aim; or course -- right between the eyes.

"Mebbe I _will_ consider it," he said.

Mai slapped his shoulder lightly at his _Whaaat?_ as Yugi said: "It is a good job."

"The perfect job," Tea said under her breath, also picturing the same thing Joey with just as much relish. She sat on the arm of a beige armchair.

"I dunno," Tristan maintained with a scratch. "Joe a cop? Don't they check your criminal record?"

"Yes, why?"

"Welp. That's the end of that story," he said like he meant it.

"Why?" Mai wanted to know. "What did he do?" She looked from face to face smilingly. "Honey, what?"

"Nothin'. Tris is jest makin' things up," Joey said, not wanting to be disturbed from his dream. _Ah, dad, no dead Kaiba . . ._ Dad dead Kaiba.

Tristan snorted into his drink. Tea rolled her eyes.

"So what did you do bad, honey?" Mai said, intrigued, tossing her long silvery blonde hair back. Usually he was such a goody two shoes, anything rebel-like would be exciting. "C'mon, you can tell me . . . "

Joey shot Tristan a look when he opened his mouth. "Nothin'! Really. Tris is just jokin'." When Mai pressed him, he said finally that one he'd been a bully to Yugi.

Mai's face fell in disappointment; Tristan nearly choked. That was SO not the worst. Then she brightened. "Well, I didn't know that! What'd you do, stuff him in his locker?"

"No."

"Take his lunch money?"

"No."

". . . ah! Give him a 'swirlie'?"

Yugi's eyes got big. He looked a bit shocked.

"No. I jest, uh, threw his stuff around." Joey remembered, it was so long ago. "Remember, guys?"

"How disappointing," Mai said with a sniff. Tea saw Yugi's hand clench. "What happened after that?"

"What happened," Tea cut in, drawing herself up, "is that I booted them both out, the bullies." She gave Joey and Tristan the evil eye for good measure; neither seemed to notice. Joey was still in his fantasy, and Tristan was looking right and left for the missing Duke.

"See ya, later, guys," he said, smelling something fishy. He got up and left.

Mai was laughing to tears of mirth. "Ha ha! I can just picture it!"

Tea told her it wasn't funny. Mai didn't pay any attention. She never knew that. She could very easily picture Tea screaming and yelling.

It was funny.

Yugi didn't think it was. It was easily the worst moment of his life. Tea gave Mai the evil eye on his behalf.

"Where's Ryou?" Tea suddenly asked Yugi, hoping to change the subject.

"Um . . . I think I saw him being carried off by some sorority girls to become their mascot," he answered. "He's a little tipsy."

Tea sighed. That's for sure. "C'mon, we'd better go help him. See you later, guys." She waved and they echoed it and waved back. They left, hearing Mai saying, _'Was it something I said?'_

"You look a little tense, Yugi," she said once they were out in the one of the living rooms with the other thriving guests.

He smiled too quickly, "Yeah. I have an appointment . . ." Just then, Rebecca approached. They didn't notice her until it was too late.

SLAP!

She had struck him across the face. It had happened so fast that all that Yugi saw was a blurred hand and an angry little blonde-pigtailed girl's face. "Rebecca!" Tea's sharp gasp drew stares. People, still giddy from the dancing, laughed all around, _'Girl trouble, Yugi?'_ and chuckled and continued with their partying as uniformed servants rushed around haphazardly, looking very stressed-out.

"I thought you weren't like that! I hate you!" Rebecca was saying. Tears stood out in her bespectacled eyes and every muscle in her small body. She suddenly noticed Tea. "And this isn't over yet, _Barbie_," she said, lifting a finger a mere millimeter away from Tea's nose. Then she whirled and ran away, dramatically boo-hooing loudly out the door.

"Barbie?" Tea asked aloud to no one in particular. She bent over to Yugi, who had taken a seat against the wall. "Are you okay?"

Shocked, humiliated, and stunned, he turned and seemed to look right through her. "Y-yes." Then, more softly, "I never knew she felt that way."

Tea hid a sweatdrop. Rebecca had practically threw herself all over him, and he didn't know she had feelings for him? _Typical obliviousness of being male, I guess._ "You're cut."

There was a trickle of blood staining his left cheek; Rebecca must've been wearing a ring and scratched him. "Here," Tea said, getting him a handkerchief. She dabbed at his face lightly, being gentle.

He looked down, to check his watch, and their foreheads bumped. Ouch. It didn't hurt that much, but Tea saw him back off and duck his head as quickly as possible. The dim lights may have been a factor, but she could swear his pale cheeks were flushed. _He was embarrassed, _she thought.

There was a welt as well as a handprint on his face, but otherwise he was okay. Just embarrassed. And no wonder, she thought. Right in front of all these people, to be slapped like that. Tea felt a rage towards Rebecca. What was her problem?

"No worse than what I've received before," he was saying in a mumble.

"Oh . . . that stupid Joey," Tea muttered, madder than a wet hen on his behalf. Insensitive should be his middle name.

"Yeah . . . well, I've got to go; I'm late." Yugi explained, about to ask her if she would say good-bye for him.

But she said, instantly reading his thoughts, "You mean . . . that duel with Kaiba is _tonight_?"

Yugi nodded.

Tea sighed. "Sheesh, I wish you would've said _something_! C'mon, let's go!"

"W-what?" Yugi said, startled. "Um. Tea . . . I really appreciate you coming with me and all, but-- I don't think-- " he hesitated, feeling foolish. He fidgeted, looking at his shoes and scuffed his toe.

He didn't want her to see him lose the match.

"Don't be silly," Tea said passionately, "I'm coming with you: to cheer you on. Now let's go!"

It was funny that even though he was as tall as she was now, she could still make his feet wave and dangle in the air as she dragged him behind her

TO be continued

* * *

A/n: Lol. I think that's cute, the way she drags him in the air like that.

Anywho, I KNOW it's getting old, but Kaiba'll know The Truth before this night's over. Hence, the title of the chapter. And he'll-- eh? (gets distracted by Joey running by)

Where was I? Oh yeah. There are so many things that can happen right before a wedding! Meep! I shiver and laugh to think of it. Like I said, this won't be like any other SxS fic. There will be-- eh? (gets distracted again)

Hn? Oh yeah . . . reviews!

Luthien-Anwaman- your review made me smile! 'Piss off Tea!' LOLz. And you're right the lead up will be the best bit!   
Jieli- Actually, I am planning to do a fic like that . . . it'll come out, next to never! I'm just SO busy! Sadness. Lol.   
GoldenStar- He's not gonna be happy . . . sadness . . .

A/n: Anywho, please review! Don't be a read-and-runner! :P R&R


	20. A Night to Remember Part II

**A/n:** Ah! Chapter 20! Two decades of chapter-isms. Sniff… I remember when I posted Chapter 1 of the prequel, DTMSY… it seems like yesterday. Anywho, the chapters are getting longer cause I'm tryin' to cram everything that needs to be said in. So, I won't be able to answer reviews, unless a lot of people have the same question. And I KNOW, I know Seto should learn soon Serenity's secret. He will, I promise!

Chapter TWENTY: A Night to Remember Part II: Halloween Candy and Bishies DO Mix

"Thanks, Tristan," wheezed Ryou, leaning forward. "Those girls were vicious."

Tristan, while shaking his head slowly, said, "No problem." Ryou had been tied up and gagged to a chair. "Here, I'll call you a cab." He took a battered and beat Ryou to a phone on the wall-- by girls, no less!_ Wimp. Sigh. "_Yes, hello? I'd like you to come pick up my friend over here . . . at the Kaiba Mansion."

Once that was done, he waited until the taxicab came and picked up the white-haired boy, then started scanning the place again for Duke. The "Diceboy" hadn't changed one little bit. In fact, he'd gotten worse! _If that's possible._

# Meanwhile, Master Bedroom upstairs #

"Make sure that you see them get in!" Serenity rubbed her temples in a very Kaiba-like way, weary. The servants were slowly clearing the mansion of all the guests, calling cabs for those too drunk to return home safely, as she had directed. It was only 4 in the afternoon and how had she let things get so out of hand?

Joey and Mai had gone off someplace to be alone, and Serenity took a breather from all the chaos. She planned to tell Seto about their new baby tonight, when they were at their "dinner date" as they'd arranged. But, in front of the walk-in closet, she wondered what was "I'm going to have your baby" clothes? _How am I supposed to tell him in just the right way for the best possible consequences?_

With a deep long sigh, she sat down with a thump on the reflective massive bed. It looked like a surface of a lake at twilight with the lights off (as they were now) and with only the last remaining pale glimmers from outside streaming in from the big picture windows. A colorful quilt sat draped off to one side, a reed in a tall jar sat on a handsome credenza of mahogany wood to the left. She ran her fingertips on the polished smooth surface, still thinking of how to do it. _Maybe I should ask Mai; she's better at these things. _But Serenity decided not to bug her brother and his fiancée... except she didn't know where to start. Tiredly, Serenity took up a pillow and hugged it on her lap, remembering and recalling as her fingers absently twirled the silk tassel as if that held the answer.

Their first date. The epitome of long, awkward silences. At least, _she_ had felt awkward. She had never gone out on a date before without her family approving, except for one time in middle school when the boy had stared at his shoes all evening. Seto hadn't done that, but he hadn't looked at her either. At first. Anyway, she had been glad he hadn't, because it always made her nervous. She had never asked him what he'd been thinking during those long awkward silences: probably, Oh God, what am I doing here with this girl?! in a regretful sort of way. _I asked him ifI looked to him as dopey as I feltand he said yes._ (Which caused her then to chase him around the living room with a rolled up newspaper!)

Smiling, she compulsively started to straighten up the desk. He taught me a lot, and I taught him too. A sweet memory of him cursing and grumbling the first time he'd tried to barbecue … in the living room! She had _told_ him it was supposed to be done outside, but he hadn't listened. Oh well. At least the grill had been electrical and also high-tech, so they hadn't burned the mansion down. She and Mokuba had bet each other to sneak one of those "Kiss the Cook" aprons on "Mr. CEO." They had giggled to tears at how funny it'd looked coupled with his grumpy expression. Then it was his turn to chase her around the first floors with a spatula, whereas he caught her finally and demanded to prove the apron true. (Which she did.) So, sometimes he could be sweetly gruff and not unreasonable…

_Hopefully, hewill be when he learns...reasonable I mean...._ Surprisingly, they weren't supposed to go out at all in the first place! -- Serenity smiled as she laid her cheek on the silken pillow, smelling the faint scent of cologne-- After a charming "incident", she found out that she could stop thinking about him and, fearing an obsession, she'd gone to Ishizu for help. It was Ishizu who, smiling, had suggested she ask him out, at an assumption that he would be nasty, and turn her down flat, and she would be over her "little" fixation. She supposed that if he were indeed nasty to her, then she would be over him in a jiffy and he hadn't--

I wonder if that was what Ishizu had foreseen what would happen. That he wouldn't turn me down, I mean. But that doesn't make sense…does it?I'll ask her.

-- she had felt so disorientated that she was, like: _Hey, you weren't ACTUALLY supposed to agree! You were supposed to yell at me you dope!_ Serenity hid her smile in the pillow. _So_ uncertain. As a little girl awkward Coke-bottle glasses, braces, and skin problems made her shy and timid among other classmates. She'd taken comfort in reading, grades, and writing songs and taping songs from the radio to save money. And daydreaming. Only when did the braces had came off, her skin cleared, and she had her eye surgery did the boys flock around, even the same ones who had called her 'mute' before! The new attention felt weird; she still felt like her nervous, shy self inside--

And then, everything started to look up: Her mother's advertising business had took off so they were able to afford better clothes, she was reunited with her brother after a decade, and then she had found a first best friend in Mai, including Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Ryou; and the rest of her brother's friends. Real friends, for the first time in her life. And best part of all: she had fallen in love.

Serenity hugged her pillow a bit tighter, her eyes softening. Her brother, Joey, had fallen in love as well. She and Seto had been dating secretly for nearly a year, she had been terrified that Joey would find out, so she'd enlisted Mai's help to "distract" him, since he was getting really suspicious…. Of course, she, Serenity, had had secretly hoped they would fall for each other. She knew Mai had a special fondness for him in her heart, already since Battle City. And Joey would always stammer in her presence and act all macho and goofy whenever her name was mentioned, so there was definitely "something" there.

_And I was right! They fell in love, just like me and Seto did. Even though . . . sometimes I'm jealous of them. I wish Seto would stammer in MY presence sometimes!_ Though, that would be very uncharacteristic of him. Though, he ALMOST had once. It was when they had said, "I love you" for the first time to each other. Much to Joey's disappointment, by the way. It had been so romantic, in her opinion. It was when Joey had finally found out and cooked up an elaborate scheme to trap Seto, for what he said, "to test his fidelity" by setting him up with Mai. Well, it had backfired in the worst way. Seto had found out-- as Mai had told her later-- and pretended to hit on her with Joey watching. Her brother had gone "insanely" jealous and came out swinging. When she, Serenity, had gotten whiff of what was happening, she had run down to the restaurant where they were and stopped the fight.

Right now, she could look back with a bit of a fond smile, but then, it hadn't been funny to her. It had taken three men to hold them both, they'd been so angry. She had been angry them both for lowering to petty violence. And then: _"How can you force me to choose between my brother and the man I love?"_ She had sobbed, before running.

Later, he had met up with her in their hotel room, a bruise on his cheek from where Joey hit him, and asked if she had meant what she'd said. She had answered yes and he had . . . stammered for a while. Well, _almost_. And then he said that he loved her too.

Of course, she wasn't blind. She knew her brother and Seto didn't get along. But at least they stopped fighting in her presence, and neither called the other names in front of her out of courteousness. She still held blindly on to the hope, with both hands, they would get along as friends . . . someday.

She was patient; she could wait. Looks like I have to.

The baby kicked, and turned over. It kind of felt like when her stomach rumbled. Serenity gave her belly a pat. _If I could settle a 'feud'… that would be it. Sigh._

Her naturally sensitive hearing caught a sound to her left, but she assumed it was the maid to inform her on the current situation of the mansion…

"Eep! Duke!"

# Meanwhile, downstairs #

"Aw, lookit him, isn't he just the _cutest_ thing?" Mai was saying from the plush recliner sofa, where they were watching, on a normal-sized TV, (there was something about one's nose being as big as a house that was weird) a kiddy talent show. Soft music from somewhere outside floated in the den through the closed door, a fire was going in the exquisite fireplace. A little kid with blond hair and a wide, beaming face played the guitar and sang on screen. He couldn't have been more than six.

"Mm" grunted Joey, reclining next to her, " . . . I guess." _Yeah right_. The kid looked a bit goofy to him and he thought if that were him, he'd hide in shame.

"Ah . . . don't you ever wonder what our children will look like?" Mai went on, taking a candy from the bowl and unwrapping the shiny foil. "I bet they'll be adorable. Just like that little boy. And he sang so cutely . . . so I bet our kids will have my singing ability."

He winced (luckily, she didn't see), since her "singing" if you could call it that . . . could crack a cracked vase. _I love you, just don't sing._ "Sang kinda corny ta me. If we do have a kid, I won't make 'im go ta talent shows." A new act with a teenage girl dancing and twirling batons came on. "Wow! Is she flexible!"

Mai hit him with a throw pillow, covering his eyes and popped the chocolate in his mouth with a smile, saying, "_I_ think the boy was cuter…"

"Oh, _really_?" he said, playing jealous. "No talent shows for you."

"Look who's talking, Mr. 'Boy-is-she-flexible.'"

"Toupee."

"Don't you mean, touché?"

"Yeah. Whateva!" he said as she started giggling nonstop. "Stuff a sock in it, Beautiful." She snuggled into him happily. "So… why'd you react that way when you saw Ishizu's brother earlier?"

She stiffened at the subject change. "What…? Don't even think about changing my mind," she said, getting up in a sitting position. "I don't want to talk about it. Besides, you know why." Grumpily, she took another candy from the bowl. When he continued to just stare, she added, "If you can ban Kaiba to the wedding, I can very well ban Ishizu's brother!"

As she continued to plot and plan, she forgot about a diet and stuffed a big red lollipop between her lips and savored it, furious._ I'll kill him,_ she thought with vehemence . . .._ someday._ _When I get the courage to…Or, I'll kill him just so I don't have to see him again. _Either way worked just as well.

Her eyes were in a fixed stare at the television set, so she almost didn't catch "the look." But it was there. He was staring avidly at the TV, shifting, and clearing his throat with an a-Hem. Smiling, she secretly thought his shyness with her was cute even after all this time.

She crossed one slender leg over the other, straightening her long knit dress _just so_… for once. Not crossing of legs, but the fact her skirt was long, for the winter. If anyone were to look at us, they wouldn't think we were engaged. She saw his eyes go to her exposed skin and snickered softly at his expression.

So adorable!

But he heard it and gave her a disgruntled, chastising expression, his dark brown eyes narrowed. She smiled innocently. He returned it, just as innocently, catching on, more like a smirk playing on his features.

Two could play. He just crossed his arms and pretended to stare at the TV while she fumed inwardly and made a face. But when he turned to look at her, she just smiled back at him and 'licked' her lollipop. He watched as the head made a _looong_, lazy swirl on her perfect tongue, and then back up at eyes dancing as they rested upon his. It was a game of who could cave-in first and he knew it.

Meaning…no laughing. She had to suppress her amusement when he cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his thick long blond hair and pretended to study the ceiling. But his wandering eyes gave him away-- as they kept returning to her. _Stubborn. _The only sounds were the cheerful crackling from the fire, when she then took his hand that was lying in between them on the cushions. He glanced down then and then his fingers slowly curled around the engagement ring on the third finger, a symbol of their love and soon union and he spoke.

Voice husky above a whisper, as if afraid or in memory, he said, "I…love you, Ms. Mai. I promise, to always be there for you."

And then, the romantic being that he was, he took out the other that was hiding from behind his back. In it was a small violet-rose flower he'd saved, all along.

Touched, she took it demurely and returned the "I love you too" while slowly passing the candy over her lips while he watched and squeezing his hand that was still underneath hers and then tossing the candy over to the side with a graceful flick of the wrist.

He smiled then as they sank lower in the couch, "Giving a new meaning to _sugar lips_, eh?" _Me like._

Laughing appreciatively at his joke, she turned off the TV… and slid in his lap for a long, "sweet" kiss-- games were fun, but sometimes he talked too much.

# Meanwhile, just outside Kaiba Corp #

"But-- oh!" Tea fumed, her fists clenched at her sides. She thought of what to do-- Kaiba had kicked her out of KaibaCorp, where Yugi and he were for their duel. He said this was between men, not some cheerleader chick. And Yugi had agreed… the part of this being between men; not that she was a cheerleader chick.

Oh, gee, and I thought we were friends, Kaiba, she thought very sarcastically as went down the building. _Well, I wasn't there when Yugi lost his grandfather, so I have to be there now! _She spotted some boxes stacked in top of one another underneath a small window. It looked open._Well…I did it once before, I might as well do it again. _Looking left and right over her shoulders, Tea put one foot on the first box. Good thing her dancing made her light-footed.

The box creaked under her weight and she was glad she wasn't wearing a skirt for once. Climbing upon the next box in turn, she knew that the promise she'd made was another reason to watch Yugi duel…about going out with him if he'd win. _I don't know why he put that condition on it…I would've said yes anyway… maybe he's just got something to prove to himself._

And I'm going to watch him do it.

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/n:** Ah! 12 pg.s, 'cording to my browser. A bit of J/M fluff never hurt anyone…I got that bit from eating some leftover Halloween candy and I was thinking, Mmm…candy…mmm…chocolate…mm, bishies…droool…. Lols. I was eating chocolate candy…(milk chocolate.)… though, I like dark or white chocolate better than milk chocolate… yum. Ahem! I digress; so I hope you enjoyed and please leave a nice review and I'm gonna go eat some candy now. 


	21. A Night To Remember: Part III

**A/n:** Hey, y'all. So I updated. Sorry for the wait. I just wasn't feeling the vibe for some reason. This chapter was hard to write, but I managed! Yeah! And thanks for the suggestions, but I got something else planned in store. Anyhoo,

**Disclaimer:** I don't ever own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I doubt that you…er, do…

****

Chapter Twenty One: A Night to Remember Part III: Love, Boys and Duels

"Eep, Duke! What are you doing -- how did you get in here?" Serenity stared up at a very drunk Duke swaying in, backing off instinctively with her hand at her throat.

"Oh that?" he said casually, looking loftily at the small keypad next to the door's frame. "I've known the password for years," he answered.

_Mental note: change the password._ "You didn't answer me -- never mind. What do you want?"

_Sheesh, how rude._ "I thought we were _friends_. After all I've been through to get you alone. It took me twenty chapters. 20!" He lifted something from behind him, studied it almost questioningly, and tossed it to her with a beam of delight. Automatically, she caught it with antipathy.

"What's this?" It looked like a costume. He said that it was a cheerleader costume. Erk. "_Uhhh_…" She closed her eyes, counted to ten. "No thanks!" But while her eyes had been shut, he had braved a step forward. He was suddenly a lot closer than before. "Duke," she said patiently, pressing her back into the wall as far as it would go, "I want to say this in the nicest way possible…_but…I'm. Not. Interested!"_

"Oh, I see…because you're pregnant with _HIS_ baby. But that's okay! Look, I cut out a space for your belly…" He gestured towards the suit. He eyed her haughtily. "You should be honored. Damaged goods I don't usually accept, but…"

Even though he was being his usual self and was drunk on top of that, she couldn't help think, _Is that what people are thinking of me? _She prized her reputation around town. Meanwhile, she screamed, "WHY YOU--! GET OUT! OUT! OUT!!" loudly and hitting him all over with the costume.

Hearing yelling, the maids gasped, "Miss Serenity--!" but Tristan was faster. He made it there and found Duke lying on the bed face-up. Serenity was panting was exertion and stress and few feet away, missing and hitting the bed.

"Duke! What ARE you DOING?" He hauled the semi-unconscious drunken boy to his feet. Serenity still was swiping at him.

"Ow! Ow! She's Wacko Chick!" This comment seemed to make her even more inflamed. "Man, if she used that kind of energy for something different…"

"It's not getting through if you're still talking, dude." Tristan hauled him off by the scruff on his neck to find a cab. _He never learns…_ When he returned a few minutes later, Serenity was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking shell-shocked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Is _he_ all right? I didn't mean to... I just snapped all the sudden. He just said some…pretty upsetting things, to me, that's all." She took a handkerchiefto blow her nose.

"About the baby?" She nodded. "Does Kaiba know about it?" he said, delicately.

For once, she was glad for the walking-on-eggshells attitude. "No." she answered shortly.

"Sooo, what are you going to name it?"

She looked a bit better, "I was thinking… of 'Mia' or 'Tia.'"

"Oh, I know…. cause of Mai and Tea… And if it's a boy?"

She sobered. "Um…either… after his father, I guess, or maybe after my brother."

Tristan couldn't help snickering at the thought of Kaiba's kid being named after Joe.

"That's funny?" she said, smiling lightly.

"No, I, um, think they're good names. Good luck, Serenity." He gave her a thumbs-up sign and got up. "I'm surehe'll be thrilled."

"Thanks…for everything, Tristan." She waved and then stopped, "Oh! Do you know where Mai is? I have to ask for help…"

"Um, p'bably still somewhere inside the mansion…. See ya." He stepped outside and closed the door lightly. He followed a maid outside. _Kaiba'd better be 'thrilled'… who wouldn't be? _He caressed his knuckles.

Meanwhile...

I'm da luckiest guy in da world. I've got da most beautiful girl in da world, both inside and out, and bright future ahead of us. I am so glad that I asked her to marry me. I've never been more sure in my life.

Coming in from a lengthy kiss, the soft glow from the lamp next to the reclining sofa making her skin look warm, he found he couldn't take his eyes from her. The highlights in her light blond hair sparkled and caught the light, and her soft smile made it all seem more alluring. Of course, she was already desirable, even in stark plain white florescence. _Is it possible… to miss her even when she's with me…? Even when we're together? But how? I mean, that doesn't make sense._

"What are you thinking?"

"Well…" he hesitated.

"Ah, so the truth comes out," she smiled. They were still in one of the Kaiba Mansion's prestigious dens, the fire going in on the electrical fireplace, a soft glow from a nearby lamp was all that lit up the wide room and the couch where they were sitting, close to one another. "Out with it. You know your directness is what I like."

"Well… I was jest wondering…about that night I asked you to marry me. I mean… why'd you say 'only if I meet you at the altar?"

_Phew._ "Oh… just because…I know some girls who had their fiancé run off on their wedding day. There were a real mess afterwards," she whispered.

"Sounds to me like you've been one of them."

"Me? Ha!" she laughed with real mirth. "Oh, no, no, no, _no_," she tossed her long golden curls so that it fell across one bare shoulder. "But, my cousin was one."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah. You'll meet all of them, at the rehearsal. You DO remember when the rehearsal is, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah… one week from today. I'll be there."

"You'd better."

"So, what are we going to _do_ over there, anyway?"

"At the rehearsal? Well, it'll be just like pretend of the real wedding. But, we have to fill out the paperwork--"

"Paperwork?" It was his least favorite work. "Why?!"

"For the marriage license, silly." When he groaned, she said sternly, "don't be lazy! It has to be done. You know, to be _legal_?"

_Yeah, yeah._ "How about," he said, sitting up straight, "we don't fill out the paperwork? We elope?"

She merely raised an eyebrow and propped up her head with one well-manicured hand. "Hate to break it to you, honey, but you _still_ have fill out papers."

_Aw._ "But, wouldn't it be romantic?!" he said with a starry-eyed look.

She chuckled. "Yeah, but I wouldn't want all my hard work to plan this thing out to go _fer nutttin_."

"Yeah…I guess…_and did you just mimic me_?!"

"_Who_," she said with a dramatic roll of the eyes, sounding just like an owl. "Moi?"

"Yeah, you!" He grinned and held up tickling fingers. "Just for that, you... get... tickled!"

She smirked, "I'm not ticklish." In demonstration, she held up her chin. "See?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Anyway, you'd better bethere. I'll have my whole family there, and you'd better not disappoint me, buster."

"I will. I will. I just don't see why we have to practice, that's all."

"Trust me, we do." She paused. "The only thing we don't have to practice is for threshold, and that'll come later, so it's all good."

"Threshold?" he cocked his head quizzically.

"Yeah…you know…" she rolled her wrist, "carrying the bride over the threshold? Though, were going to living in my cottage, at least until we find another house, that is…"

"Oh, yeah…I forgot about that tradition."

"Figures." She said with another one of her smirks, and then he surprised her by grabbing her by the legs. "Hey!"

"We can 'practice' right now," he said with a grin. "So, come on. Upsy-daisy." Supporting her back, he slid his right arm underneath her knees, and she gripped his neck instinctively.

_Now?!_ "No, don't, honey, you're going to drop me--!" she shrieked as he hoisted her up. And the wobbled uncertainly. Mai remember all too clear the last time, when she smushed him and he nearly broke into pieces. "Honey -- your _back_ ---"

"Whoa!" He started walking forward, trying to get to the doorway she figured, when he lost his balance. She was just _too_ heavy. Leaning forward helped -- for about five seconds. "Uh oh!"

Gritting his teeth, he managed to throw her before he fell on the hard wood floor, and she landed hard on the bedbehind the couch. "Ouch…" she rubbed her sore back, "Honey, are you all right?"

"Yeah…" came this thin little voice from her right.

She started to get up. "I told you not to try…now you've probably thrown your back out…and you can't make it…" she trailed off as he got up. "…To the rehearsal…oh honey, you're okay!"

"OW!" he said as she threw her arms around him. He really did 'throw' out his back, and they both fell over -- luckily, onto the soft bed instead of the hard floor again. "…How much do you _weigh_, Mai? A ton?"

"Excuse me?" She lightly hit him on the face. "Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady that?!"

"Well, you've never told me your age, so…" he shrugged, offhand.

"Trust me," she whispered in his ear, "you'll know…_before_ we get married. Deal?"

"Deal. I guess. As long as it's not _2000_, it doesn't matter to me."

"Good. Because it's not _2000_." She made a face, and he grinned down at her. "What are you smiling about, you pumpkin face?"

His jaw dropped down, pretending to be insulted. "I _so_ do _not_ have a pumpkin face."

"Yes, you do," she giggled, a high chiming sound. "You're orange, and you're always grinning about something… like a jack o' lantern…" She started laughing now, at his exasperated expression. "Well, it's true, honey! You do! Don't be mad! And-- hey, what are you -- " she squirmed, "-- doing now?!"

"A statement so insulting deserves a tickle," he declared.

"I told you, I'm not ticklish."

"Maybe not there, but…what about…_your foot_?!" Deftly, he removed her boot from her slender foot and immediately, she started to squirm harder. "Oh, so I FOUND it, have I?" he said in a pseudo-evil cackle.

"No, don't--- ha ha ha! Stop!" She said, and he did, mostly because she was strong and probably would push him off the bed and that would hurt. Plus, her foot-long talons looked like she might poke an eye out. "Whew…" When she saw his befuddled stare, she said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing…the way you were flopping around, someone overhearing would think that I was trying to kill you."

"I don't like being held, vulnerable. And _you_ should talk!" Joey had a big tickle reflex; he started thrashing around like a fish out of the water. "I'd nearly lost my eye many times…." As she was rubbing it, she remembered something, and looked at him with a look of pleading appeal.

"Whatever it is, when you look at me like that, it's yes."

"How about before the rehearsal, I take you to the spa?" she curved her hand up his arm. "It's really relaxing, you get massages, a mud bath, and a manicure."

"I dunno, it's sounds -- wait did you say _massages_?"

"Yep." She grinned and tilted her head up. "By a professional and all. I tell you, it feels like your floating away on a puffy white cloud." That should sway him.

"Wait a minute -- by a _guy_ or a _girl_?"

"For you? A guy of course."

"Ew! No Way."

"Oh come on. They're _professionals_. They're not going to cop a feel or anything."

"Still--!" He sputtered.

"Oh, all right, if it makes you that uncomfortable," she sighed generously. "Mr. Insecure-About-His Masculinity. But don't blame me when-- "

"Hey, who are you calling insecure. I'm not _insecure_."

Right. " -- When I claw the girl's pretty eyes out."

"You'd-you'd do that?"

"Of course."

"Wow. I'd like to see that. I never would have suspected." He said with a just-like-a-man-dreamy look and sliding forward on his elbow on the bed sheets until she pushed him. "Hey!" he nearly fell off again. "I'd think, if I didn't know any better, that you were trying to get rid of me!"

She chuckled under her breath. "If I did that, you would look awful. And that would be bad. So, okay with the spa treatment?"

"Yeah, I guess. Even though it seems girly."

"Trust me," she said, circling a pattern on the bedspread, "A lot of guys go. They love it. Even movie stars go. It's a hotspot. _Action_ movie stars," she emphasized.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. So, anything else you want to ask me?" Grabbing him by his belt loop, she nudged him closer with an inviting smile. He placed one hand in her hair and played with the strands.

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you thinking…. about what to write in your vows?" she said, catching his eye.

"Vows? Ow, okay, I was just kidding…of c-course I have." _Gulp_.

_Yeah, right. He's the world's great procrastinator._ "Good. Need some help? Maybe you could give me a little sample, so I can edit."

"No…" He glanced down at her hand lying in between them and covered it with his own. "I want it to be a surprise," he explained quickly. Then, "Mai?"

"Hm?" She smirked at him to let him know she was on to him, as she tipped her head back right in front of him.

"W -- " He stopped and changed his mind. "Well, actually, maybe you _could_ help me. What made you say yes to a guy like me?"

He said it so quickly that she had to pause to let it all sink in. "What…what do you mean, honey?" Her violet eyes frowned up at him.

"Well…you know…" He looked bashful all the sudden, rubbing the back of his thick, fluffy head in a defensive pose. "I mean… when I asked you to…spend your life with me, you seemed kind of… _surprised_." _And we've been going out for practically three years and all._

"Well, that's because I _was_. Surprised that you asked so remiss, I mean." She watched his now-surprised face at her statement and her face darkened. "Ever since…the tournament at Battle City…I've been having these nightmares…. Before we met again, that is…and when I woke up in the hospital after that-that awful _man_ did his mind-altering thing at me, and you were the first person I saw when I opened my eyes…" She looked bashful. "I saw you, and I knew."

He waited. "Knew what?"

"That you were _the one_." She said in a hushed tone, deciding not be hasty. The mood had taken a languidity that she liked. A few dark blond strands had swept across his face, and she brushed them back. Where they just flopped back again in his face. "You'll get a haircut at the spa too," she warned softly, her pretty face relaxing into a smile and her fingers curling ito his thick hair.

"Only if you get one…I'll get one," he countered sassily, smoothing her own hair down her back with his hand and watching it rumple again back into curls.

"Did I help... with your _ideas_?" She smiled up knowingly at him. She was teasing, but he returned the smile back. It was in other ways that he had changed her life after they met, and they both knew it…without saying. Neither and either of them were the same again, it could be said as a fact. It was unsaid that they impacted each other. The way her smiles were more genuine, for one. The way they laughed together. And each had left a deep impression on the other, and although not seen, it still was felt.

But that was saved specially for the wedding day, for the right moment.

"Yeah… you did…but now I got other ideas…" He let his sentence trail off and inched slowly closer to her. Now it was her turn to not know exactly what he meant, because the way he was looking at her made tiny shivers of anticipation run up and down her spine. "Tell me…" he said, bending his head so it fit perfectly with the curve of her neck. "…about the wedding. Specifically, the wedding night…" he murmured.

"Oh, I've got some ideas about _that_." She said coyly. "There's going to be _lots_ of romance, that's for sure."

"Um hmm…good…"

_Did he just say Mm, mm, good? _"First, we'll take a long soak in the hotel's Jacuzzi…" She knew he'd been waiting patiently for that occurrence, tilting her head to the side playfully.

"Getting better…" He twisted the tiny heart-shaped locket she wore that he'd given her last Valentine's day out of the way and continued his descent down the exquisite ivory column of her neck.

"And, then…" she continued, wrapping her arms around him, "we can order room service…if you want…"

"Getting…. Better…" _Tell me we can order food!_

"We can order…" _Should I tease him or no? Nah._ "…Some food, if you want."

"What kinds?!"

"Oh…this and that. Some whipped cream…" she whispered, "or maybe…some honey…" Inwardly, she muffled her laughter; he looked all of seven.

"Oh, Mai!" In a flash, he started popping the buttons on her vest as fast as possible; outside, a maid overheard and dropped a plate of silverware while scampering away. _Eh… whatever works,_ she thought, weak. _Works for me too._

Meanwhile…

As Yugi followed the waving trenchcoat in front of him down the corridors of Kaiba Corp., he wondered if Kaiba intentionally made his company this creepy looking. No lights were turned on, only the streetlights coming in from the windows could be seen. You would think electricity wouldn't be a problem…

Still, it was all just a game of psyche-out. And as Yugi was led into a particularly wide, circular room, he came to a decision. Though as much as he hated Kaiba, it was better to let him win this match. If not, Kaiba would pursue him ruthlessly and never leave him alone. Still, he had to make it look believable. Yugi had to put on a good act, because if Kaiba suspected anything amiss, he would demand another rematch. And so forth… forever.

"What's the matter, Motou? I thought you'd be thrilled; I've heard that you'd played since the old man's death."

"Oh, yeah sure," Yugi said with a roll of his eyes. "Thrilled that you've coerced me into playing…as usual."

Kaiba continued to smile fakely as Yugi scowled. They both took their places behind the counters almost automatically. "Trust me Motou…this'll be the last time you duel me."

_Yeah, yeah, 'because I'll finally have my victory.' Blah blah blah… "I hope so."_ Yugi stated with a glare. _Throw it out for yo mama to clean. I've heard it all before. I must, he gripped his deck, let Kaiba win. But I must make it look believable. _

_Anyway, I'll probably lose all the same. Let him have his title. Whatever._

"I hope so." Yugi stated with a glare. I must, he gripped his deck, 

As if Kaiba heard, he narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, Tea came panting in, just before the door sealed shut. Seeing Yugi glaring and Kaiba smiling threw her off at first. Both looked up. "Huff…huff… Yugi, I've come…." She had to catch her breath.

A snicker escaped into the silence. "Motou…your girlfriend has come to cheer, I see. Girl problems?" he pointed to his cheek.

Yugi touched his own face automatically, remembering the scratch he had from Rebecca's slap. His pale skinflushed, glaring.

"Yeah, no thanks to you! Since you locked me out!" Tea declared angrily at Kaiba.

"Stuff it."

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk any way I want. Security!"

"No, you can't." Yugi decided to bluff. "If you do, I walk out of here."

A long, tense silence took fifteen minutes.

"Fine," he spat. "But the second she talks, she's out of here. I need my concentration."

Tea took a deep breath, but Yugi cast her a sidelong look. She exhaled sharply, crossing her arms. "Fine. I won't talk."

Thank God. "Let's start."

The cards felt sweaty in Yugi's hand. He felt really unsure, since he would like nothing better than to wipe the floor with Kaiba, after what he did at his grandpa's funeral. He hoped Tea wouldn't make him mad. Kaiba rarely lost his temper, choosing to hide beneath a cool mask instead, but when he did, everyone better watch out.

Flashback!

It was a cold, rainy day. Perfect for a funeral. The sky wept as they finished in the eulogy in the church and headed out the lay the deceased to their final resting-place.

Tristan had took one end of the casket, Kaiba had taken the other. Yugi didn't know why, and he had objections. Probably to look good in front of his girlfriend he'd figured. Joey hadn't been there; he'd made some sort of excuse. But Yugi knew that his friend just didn't like coming to funerals.

Arthur Hawkins and Rebecca had been there, as well as Mokuba. And a bunch of other of his grandfather's friends from bingo, and such were looking on. Suddenly, the whole casket fell over; Tristan tried to hold thing whole thing up by himself, but Kaiba had let go, yelling angrily underneath his breath. _"Stupid old man!" _

_He gave the excuse that he'd fallen in a hole or something, but that didn't account for all the yelling at Grandpa!_ And then after the funeral, he'd had the nerve to give some angry offending remarks that only Yugi could hear. While the minister had been lowering him into the ground!

End Flashback.

So, as much as Yugi would dearly love to pay Kaiba back for that little incident, he knew it was best this way. Whatever problem Kaiba had, was not his problem. He didn't want to deal with him anymore. So, he said:

"This WILL be the last time I duel you Kaiba. NO matter what the outcome. You got it?!"

He was practically snarling and Tea looked at him in surprise. Kaiba still had the same smile that made him look like a carved voodoo doll.

"Trust me. For once, I agree with you Yugi. No matter what the outcome."

There was a tense silence. Yugi saw that during his flashbacks, his hands had been playing automatically. Like they had minds of their own. Stop it! he slapped them.

"I don't know why you're so hell-bent on this, Yugi," Tea said, though it was clear and obvious she talking to Kaiba instead. "I would think that you've have other more IMPORTANT things on your mind than some petty feud."

She exchanged a smile with Yugi, who couldn't help smiling back. Across the room, Kaiba saw this and frowned, thinking they had some secret joke.

"What's so funny?" he hissed.

"And, as I was saying, Yugi," Tea said loudly, straightening her arm, "Kaiba wouldn't and won't acknowledge anything even if you danced around with a electrical sign flashing, _Serenity is having your baby, you Dimbulb._ Joey and Mai have already tried…the whole town knows."

Her eyes slid over to Kaiba, and they were both secretly hoping Kaiba would listen and call the whole duel off. Yugi because he simply didn't want to duel anymore, and Tea because she didn't trust Kaiba she far as she could throw him. Who knew what he had planned?

But…

"Oh, I see. I'm onto your little game. Trying to distract me by telling your _lies_. I assure you, Motou, _it_ _won't work_."

Tea smacked her forehead and Yugi sweatdropped.

Sigh!

TBC

* * *

**A/n:** And let's see…that's Yugi and Tea… (checks off list) Yep! That's all of them! Okay, I'll try to make him learn by next chapter…for real! He's really in DENIAL with a capital D, isn't he? 

As for the J/M-ness, I like their conversations. I think they could talk about anything and I wouldn't mind. I know I shouldn't make fun of Joey, but I couldn't resist! And the food thing, that's a no-brainer. (scratches head) lol. And the Duke thing, I'm not gonna even comment on. I think it's pretty self-explanatory.

Anyhoo, please review! They are greatly appreciated! Till then!


	22. A Night To Remember: Part IV: Their Wors...

**A/n:** Hewwo. Well, I just saw the rerun finally when Mai woke up, and that was a mean joke! Lol. Serenity is evil! Evil! It reminds me of when she (Mai) drew all over his face with Magic Marker and made him walk all around Spain with a mustache. It was only in my fic, though, for those who've read DTMSY…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh, so don't sue me.

****

Chapter Twenty-Two: A** Night **To** Remember **Part** IV: Their Worst Nightmare, More Memories and "Er?"**

I might as well check on the security cameras, Serenity thought. The maids were busy and besides, it would take forever to find Mai in such a big house-slash-mansion. She was headed down the second story hallways when she saw a maid bent over right in front of one of the dens and heard a clatter of silverware.

"Oh!" She stopped to help. It was dark and musty. "What's happened?"

"Erm, nothing, miss," said the maid gruffly. Serenity tipped up her face.

"Sheli!" She recognized her friend from the university class. "What are you doing, still here!" She looked abashed, so she gentled her voice. "I thought you'd left…." She just looked upset and didn't say anything. "Why were you pretending to be a maid and carrying silverware." Serenity helped clean up the mess. "Oh, were you helping clean up?"

"I was helping…" she said lamely. " I have some bad news!" she said quickly, patting the two shining buns in her hair.

"Bad…news?" _No, not now…sigh._ "…what is it?"

"It's about the university." Sheli took a quick glance behind her, making Serenity instantly on edge. "There's been a trial, your trial, and…" She shook her head and looked despairingly at her friend. "I'm sorry."

"No…" _Omigod, I completely forgot! The trial was today._ Serenity slid to the floor.

"Let's go over here." They went a little ways down the hall, handed the silverware off to a real maid. "It's only temporary," Sheli soothed. Serenity's face was white, even in the dim light. "They called it 'Maternity leave.' "

"S-so…I can return."

"Yeah." Sheli smiled friendly-like. "Eventually. Here, I'll tell you what happened."

They walked back up the winding stairway as she explained, and Serenity nodded as she listened, but it all sounded the same as they kicked her out. _I can't believe it… until 'I can get my life settled again.' that's what they said. How am I supposed to do that? What is that supposed to mean? I can't believe I forgot to GO!_

Sitting back down on the bed, she stared at a crack on the floorboards. Sensing she wanted to be alone, Sheli started to back out, then hesitated. Just then a whirlwind, of her twin sister, came in the desolate place. "Hey, I thought, S -- what's wrong?" Her mouth was gaping. Sheli took the chore of explaining. "Oh! So? Why so gloomy. It's not like, the end of the world!" Keli, a.k.a. the twin sister with the most frivolity, "Jeesh, Shel. Why'd you make 'Ren all sad for?"

"It is sad!"

"Pish." Keli smirked, tossed her long blue-black hair and put on some fast music soft. "You should be concentrating on other things. Like! The _wittle_ baby in _here_." She stooped down and cooed at Serenity's stomach.

"Er." Serenity said, backing off slightly. _They are always so different._

"Anyways, you're gonna tell him right? Right? And you're gonna tell the papa tonight? Right? So…you'd better tell him right! As in the right way…" Keli spun off toward the closet. "Now, what to Wear! Hm…How about this, and this, or this, ooh, this is nice…"

Flimsy, party clothes were thrown in a pile on the ever-wide bed. Serenity said another "er" but Sheli said it all of the both of them. "No way is she wearing something so-something so --"

"Think about it. Think about it! It'll remind him of the reason of _why_ she's pregnant. Or how she got so in the first place --" she paused thoughtfully in mutual contemplation.

Said girl blushed bright red.

"Jeez, you are SO tactless! No way is she wearing these! Let's see… how about this?"

"…a business suit?! What is she going to, an interview! Mine makes sense! Right? Take him to a crowded place was the right idea; he's less too have a bad reaction at a restaurant with people around." Keli began to tick off her fingers; giving her lesson like she'd done it before. "What? Why are you both staring at me like that? Don't tell me you've never thought about these things!"

"Er," Serenity said, overwhelmed.

"No, of course not! Other people are normal!" Sheli said, angry on both of their behalves. "They also don't-- " she stopped. "Hey, where'd she go?"

Meanwhile….

A loud clatter from outside made Joey look up and pause. "What was that?" he said as he heard voices just right outside. "Didja hear that?"

"Sound like someone dropped something. Maybe we'd better get out of here and go home. Someone might be trying to spy on us." Mai said, with a wink, propping herself on her elbows with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed, aware that they were still in the Kaiba Mansion, post-party. That party was awesome.

But neither moved.

They were locked up in a stare that sometimes happened, a kind of no-blink game that children play when the first to blink loses. Except that they were both remembering, and thinking of something that happened about a year ago, when they were just starting to date…

Flash Back!

Bump! Crash! Bang! Mai's airport stuff spewed variable items: her makeup bag, clothes, a tube of lipstick and other accessories as she walked down the hallway to her gate. She was dragging Joey behind her, or maybe he was dragging her, forwards, as people stared at the spectacle. It was full of mostly foreigners, so it was an unusual sight. But for the regular Domino citizens, it wouldn't have been that much of a spectacle.

"Let go Joseph!" she said through a gritted jaw, still moving forwards. He did this so often she was no longer embarrassed, but it was annoying. But he held on to her purse like his life depended on it.

"Yer -- not -- goin' anywhere -- !" he panted. His grip was life or death.

"Yes I am!" She whirled around, her hair flying. "We've talked this over and over. I have to go to the States to start my clothing line over there, and that's final! So let go of me!"

"No!"

Crash, bang, crash, crash.

Her dragging arm was aching from previous similar experiences, and her temper was simmering. _Now I feel guilty for leaving. But I am coming back! So what's he so worried? Doesn't he trust me?_

"Look, Joey," she said finally as he got up. "It'll all be okay. You have to trust me on this. I'll only be gone for a year. At most."

"A year--!"

"It's not as long as it sounds," she quickly explained before he could say more and before they called her flight. "It'll be over before you know it. I'll call -- " she paused, wondering if she should make promises she couldn't keep. It wasn't that she didn't want to call, but maybe it was best not to, it'd drive him insane.

"But -- ! Mai--" he said, still out of breath from chasing her down to the airport. "Can I help it if I'm gonna miss you? When will I see your face again? When will I hear your voice?"

She paused and took a breath, sharply. He was making those sad, mournful looking eyes at her to make her feel guilty, and by damn, it was working. "Don't be so dramatic, Joey. Hey--" she took his arm, "I'm going to miss you too. But…" she played with the clasp on her purse. "I'm still going. Because I'm going to challenge myself to be strong."

"…" He stared down at his feet.

"Now, can I get a hug goodbye?" she said in light tone, spreading her arms.

"No, you can't," he said stubbornly.

"Please?" Her eyes were starting to brim and water over. After a brief hesitation, he stepped her and enveloped her in his arms. "Thanks," she whispered as she hugged him, "I'll be back…before you know it….You'll see." Then she paused, voice breaking. "I'll miss you very much." Sighing, she dropped her arms slack. "Joey, let me go."

If anything, he squeezed her even more in a vise-like grip. "…"

"Joey. Let. Go." Nothing. He didn't move. "Joey, I'm going to miss my flight!"

"Good."

" Come on… making this difficult… won't stop me…let me go." _Final Boarding Call from Domino Airport for Flight 451…_In the end, the airport security had to kick him out….because he didn't have a ticket.

End flashback.

As the memory faded, he found himself staring down at the carpet. They way their eyes met while he was dragged off by hoodlums. A year without her had been hell. But… in the end, he semi-realized why she went away that day. _Because of me._ "Mai… when we're married…you won't leave again, will you?"

She paused and smiled. "For my clothing line business?" He nodded, look up at her. "Of course I will. But this time, as my husband, you can go with me, if you want."

"…Really."

"Yup. But I doubt you will. It'll be very boring." She sat right next to him and took his hand. "You know, while I was in the States, I missed you so much. I kept seeing your face _everywhere_."

He cheered up instantly. "Really? So did I. I saw your face in my salad."

"I saw yours in my tomato soup."

"Didja eat it afterwards?"

"Of course not. Did you?"

He nodded. She grinned and gave him a playful soft shove. "Silly! Figures. You're not supposed to eat me!"

"What, you didn't?" He squeezed her hand when she started to get up, his voice solemn. "Mai… I don't want you to leave me like that ever again."

"Trust me, I won't. You made such a fuss, what with not letting go of me."

"I won't ever let go of you." His eyes met hers.

"I know," she whispered, touching his chin. "Same goes for you, buster." There was a silence where they were both trying to say something, but nothing came out. "We'd better get going."

"You'd better button yer blouse before."

She looked down. Only one, the top one, was undone. He grinned, and she made a face at him. "Somebody did that, do you know _who_?" Mai fixed it as they stepped out into the half-lit extravagant hallway. They were breathing in the cold air when someone bumped into them.

"Serenity!"

"Oh, there you are, Mai!" she cried.

"Nice to see you too, sis."

"Oh… hi, Joey." Serenity's eyes were suddenly shiny. "That's the first time you've called me…. er, never mind. C'mon, Mai."

"This is a girl thing," Mai said winking while she was dragged away by Serenity. The family had a thing with dragging people. "I'll be back in a few minutes, honey."

He nodded and spread his hands in the air and the girls were met by the two still-squabbling twins.

"Help."

"Okay, what is going on here?" Mai said abruptly, stopping their chatter. Sheli was glaring, and Keli did the honors. "Okay…. Mm-hmm," she nodded as they explained the event. "Right, right…. Okay, this what you have to do, Serenity…my advice is…" She rushed said girl into the lavish bathroom. Exactly fifteen minutes later, Serenity came out looking like a fairy tale princess. Pressed and curled for a night at exorbitant Mendy's Restaurant and Bar. Both twins, finally agreeing that she looked breathtaking, Serenity checked her watch.

"Omigod! I'm half an hour late! See ya!" She rushed off and a limo screeched up on the pavement.

"Good luck!" They chorused in unison.

Meanwhile…

During the duel, Yugi was aware of something curious. Though Kaiba dueled mostly in the same way, he'd changed. In some indescribable was. Maybe it was the inner calm he projected. Thought the blue eyes gleamed as always with power-hunger, Yugi could detect something else different. Maybe it was the smile that threw him off. Kaiba really seemed to be enjoying himself. And who knew, maybe one day with his title, the one that he sought after for so long, Kaiba would hold it for good instead of evil.

_Maybe I should test to make sure._ Before Yugi's grandfather's death, Kaiba had acted nearly civil to others for a while. Then, for some reason, he'd put up this relentless pursuit for title World's Greatest Duelist. Yugi glanced sideways at Tea, at her expression. If looks could kill…Kaiba would have many bullet holes and arrows in his chest. If she only knew that Kaiba was the one who'd badgered Mr. Moto into an early grave!_ Well, he was over 100, but still._

. Before Yugi's grandfather's death, Kaiba had acted civil to others for a while. Then, for some reason, he'd put up this relentless pursuit for title World's Greatest Duelist. Yugi glanced sideways at Tea, at her expression. Kaiba would have many bullet holes and arrows in his chest. If she only knew that Kaiba was the one who'd badgered Mr. Moto into an early grave! 

"I do have some good plans for my soon-won title, Moto," Kaiba said as if reading his mind. "You'll be happy, to know, that I'm starting a _Duel School_ in Domino soon, then all over the world!" _Only he can make it sound like a plot to take it over,_ Yugi thought.

"Good, then your kid can attend it soon." Recrossing her already crossed arms, Tea was the one who said it.

Kaiba glared sharply at her.

"…_Yugi_." She finished, still pretending but really talking to Kaiba, obviously by the way she looking at him sarcastically. "I was talking to Yugi."

Kaiba said, "She's this close to getting thrown out, Motou." He held up fingers that were barely an inch apart. "If she doesn't shut up. I've had enough of her lies."

Yugi threw Tea an apologetic glance and shook his head, slowly. She bristled, and bit her tongue too sharp. I'm sorry, Yugi, she apologized silently, _but this idiot makes me so damn mad sometimes! Her fingers drummed on the chrome metal. I want to be sure before I leave for New York that she'll be okay. But the clueless idiot keeps denying the truth. No surprise there, though. Serenity's my friend, and I have to be sure she doesn't get stuck taking care of HIS kid. Instead he prefers to keeps his head in the sand like an ostrich, or walks around with it up his ass. _Tapping her fingernails, she shuddered with distaste_. I won't say any more, but if he doesn't realize it soon, there's gonna be brawling and my foot will wind up up his --_

Luckily, Kaiba couldn't read such malicious thoughts as he could judge Yugi's. "I place two cards…."

Yugi drew a card slowly. He gaped at his hand. Play of Rebellion, Transfer of Magick? These weren't his cards! _Yami's….!_ He shot a glance quickly at Tea, who seemed to find the ceiling very interesting. How was he supposed to lose ….with _these_? They were too powerful!

But if I don't play something, Kaiba will get suspicious…and he'll never give up his dream. Okay… he thought, place cards face down. I just don't have to activate it, that's all.

"End my turn." Might as well finish this. "Place my Blocken in play. In Attack."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows at this, it was way too early to play either Deck Master and he was suspicious. Yugi instantly tried to rearrange his features into thinking he had some sort of plan.

…It worked. "Well, Motou…" he said slowly. "I guess it would be best to end this quickly…. Yugi. I have an appointment that I'm late for."

"Yeah?!" Yugi tried to make his voice sound as challenging as possible, without being too eager. SO many times they had battled, and not once he was eagerly awaiting defeat against Kaiba.

Tea wasn't fooled, though. _Is it possible that Yugi…wants to lose_? She thought with a sideways glance at said boy. _He is avoiding my look…. _

_So it must be true._

_Well…not on my watch!_

_I mean…. I know this is important for him. I know he thinks he can' t defeat Kaiba…alone. Without Yami, I mean. Well…that's why I'm here! Besides…. _She fiddled with the zipper on her warm-up jacket_. It'll be a good healing process for him._

Her head jerked when Kaiba was saying, "See, I've studied your ways, Yugi. And although you do manage a few great hits, most of the time, you have to pay some life points for it. And that takes you down to 0. But at the last minute, you manage to turn things around…" he paused, clearly composing himself. "But I noticed a flaw. It is so simple, I couldn't believe it…"

Yugi interrupted him after while, " _You_ have predictable flaws. You're so greedy; not only do you want to win _all the time_, it has to be in exactly the way you've planned out or …nothing."

Kaiba scowled.

"…That's not how always life works. Life isn't all chosen. It's always is your down--" He paused suddenly in the silence. "I don't know why I'm wasting words. I might as well be talking to a wall, for all it'll listen."

"Oh, I listen all right. And you're wrong. Because _now_ I'll settle for just a win." Kaiba rasped, "And now are you ready to lose?"

"Yes," Yugi said honestly. Luckily, Kaiba thought he was being sarcastic. Tea bit her lip.

"Good. 'Cause you will. I attack with my Different Dimension Dragon! Destroy his Blocken my beast!" There was a roar and a fizzle of sparks and then Kaiba's voice again. "Of course," he said silkily as screeches rose in surround-sound, "there is a new features to my Dueling Disks…you'll see what I mean, personally."

"What do you mean?!" Yugi shouted over the noise of dying monsters. He was more afraid now than of being defeated. Kaiba, in his sinister ways, usually involved going head to head with the monsters, and scaring his opponents out of their wits.

That's what I'm most afraid of…

"Why screens, that's all. You see, I'm revolutionizing Duel Monsters to be played anywhere, anytime, _without_ having to face the opponent. So, you could be playing someone far, far away like Russia and never have to see them to defeat."

"That makes it no fun." Yugi muttered, staring at the screens that covered his view of his opponent. There was one with something… with him! inside and staring at a graveyard…

"Like it?" Kaiba's voice rose tauntingly. "Whenever one of your monsters goes to the cemetery, so do you... on screen...."

"No!" Tea cried as Yugi was frozen unblinkingly solid. He couldn't take his eyes off the tombstone…with **his** name on it. She remembered his newly acquired phobia of death, because of his grandpa. "You idiot! You'll make him as crazy as you, he has hypochondria!!"

"Really?" Kaiba looked bored, but his voice held all the amusement in the world, "I didn't _notice_."

Yeah right! Furious at his smirking gaze, Tea started to rant. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs....

"Relax, Gardener. He's already lost his deck master, and that counts as a monster, too." Kaiba explained, "so his life points are down to zero as well. And now the realistic image of his worst nightmare is coming true before he's eyes." Yugi started to gasp, clutching his throat and panicking. "And he has two minutes to recover." His checked his watch nonchalantly.

"Oh really? Well, don't tell me to relax, you idiot!" Tea said, shaking Yugi out of his stupor…trying to. "You shouldn't even be playing. You should be buying diapers… with Serenity, mind you, instead of harassing Yugi all the time! Get your priorities straight! God, you're about to become a FATHER!"

Her disgust in her tone, especially at the last statement, made him flinch, but also made him grit his teeth… against the actuality of the words. But the seeds of doubt were already planted. His smile faded swiftly and he was staring wide and unblinkingly. _Could it be…True?_ She had been acting funny… not to mention-mention… eating all sorts of horrible concoctions… of pickles and a-and…

_No, nonono it **can't**!_ But those words fell uselessly against the rising tide… of doubt. _No…_ it was reduced to a faint whisper as sweatslid down ….

_…. Not, now…._

_..I'm about to w...win..._

* * *

**A/n:** Heh. I like how she scares the beejeezus out of everyone...'cept Yugi. I know in the anime and manga Tea doesn't hate Kaiba all that much, but… her rants and inner comments amuse me. Also she's kinda a tomboy in this fic, since she always hangs around with boys, and prefers the company of them. But that's ok cause I'm something of a tomboy myself!  
Well, I was gonna have a big Kaiba/Yugi battle, but…. This not being an action fic, I decided not to. I do like the card game but… oh well. I no good at writing duels anyway.  
So! Did Yugi lose? His LP is 0, deck master gone…looks like it… (smirk) you have to wait and see! Yeah yeah cliffies suck. See ya then! 


	23. A Night To Remember, Part V: Bad Communi...

**A/n:** Y'know, I haven't seen a fanart with SxS that I like yet. I mean one that isn't too OOC, (yes art can be OOC) except maybe one… it's at ! CCLCZllNJ3f2oUnmlqfHnjaWo6! They aren't looking at each other but oh well.  
(Grin) that place has good quotes from Mr. CEO too. Like: "You're all fired, and I suggest you all leave before I really lose my temper and take more than just your jobs!." (I don't remember that one) and: "You better make good on your promise to restore my brother. Because if you don't, I'll take great pleasure in separating your soul from your body in my own way!" and "Almost breaks my heart, if I had one"

Pure Kaiba-ness. :D Me **LIKE**!! It's hard to tell when he's not being sarcastic. (Swirl eyes) stubborn fool.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yugioh or the song "I Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot. (I love that song!)

****

A Night to Remember, Part V: Bad Communication

Tight security was watching the duel inside the Kaiba Corporation's silver and white dueling arena. Gazes were mostly fixed on Kaiba to the left, slightly bent over at the waist, a pretty tomboyish girl, and their master's opponent. Everyone knew already about Serenity, but not one wanted to inform Kaiba of the fact, or dared to. Ten foot tall, open-mouthed, burly men who were experienced in karate and judo, and not one wanted to speak up…

But a five foot six outspoken one of a kind Tea did. "While you're out buying diapers, Kaiba, don't forget milk formula…and baby clothes, pacifier, blankie, stuffed animals (cute ones), breast pump, diaper pail, baby monitor, earplugs, new diaper bag, he'll need that…"

While Yugi couldn't take his eyes off the scene of the image of him dying, or dead, as a ghost walking around a tombstone afraid, and Kaiba was trying to shake off the fact that Serenity might be pregnant. Both their hands gripped the edge of the podium to keep from falling and were leaning heavily for support. _It's not true…she's lying_…Kaiba shook his head, as if keep trying to shake of the notion of…of _his_ girlfriend…being p…regnant….

If she were pregnant, she would have said something by now.

If she were, I would have already asked.

"Oh, and some parenting classes--"

Trying to control his temper, and failing. "I. Don't. Need. Parenting. Classes! Because she's _not_--!"

"Or a book. I hear Parenting for Dummies is _good_." Tea finished helpfully (but really, she knew all about his daddy-phobia and was enjoying giving him a taste of his own medicine). _Yugi looks like a wax doll._

Twitch, twitch. A muscle jumped in Kaiba's jaw. Twitch, twitch. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!_ SECURITY!"_ he roared, in a loud rasp, so loudly, that he made himself. "TAKE. HER. OUT. OF HERE…_NOW_!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba." Reluctantly, the guards stepped forward.

Gah! He's so mean. Tea hollered, while running from the guards. "Yugi! Come on… _please_ wake up…"

Tea hollered, while running from the guards. "Yugi! Come on… wake up…" 

Kaiba shook himself out of his stupor and checked his watch. 30 seconds left to go. Even though that, technically, it wasn't part of the rules to be timed, but he was already late for the restaurant. _And then….I'll straighten this whole thing out….with S…Serenity…. Brr. _He took in a few deep, relaxing breaths. Just got to last till then.

Meanwhile, he was amused -- and distracted -- momentarily as the guards were chasing the girl all around to subdue her. _Well. They're fired. At lease she shut up._ He glanced at his watch again, impatiently. 15 seconds left to go.

Yugi was still frozen solid as a block of ice. _Grampa…I'm dead…help me, I'm dead! I'm dead!_ His worst nightmare was coming true. _I'm not alive…anymore. _

_My parents…my Grampa, me….our line ends here….No! No!_ shouted a voice._ It doesn't have to! Be alive, Yugi! It doesn't have to be the end. _

_Dark….Magician Girl…?_

_No, no, it's your mom. (Well, it sounded like her.)_

_Mom…? _No, it was impossible--his parents died in an Egyptian excavation when he was a baby--nearly killed him, too--grandfather found him in an orphanage--after many years--_ Mom!…he felt like --breaking down on the spot. Help me!_

One guard clamped down on Tea's arm.

"Let go of me," Tea shouted. "Hyah!" In a self-defense move she'd learned from being in New York for a short time, she used his own momentum to send him toppling. His buff friend grabbed her long hair painfully, pressing the muzzle of a .46 gun into her back, also painfully. "Ow…Ow…." She said, as she was forced to walk backward. "Yugi…help me!" she cried.

Her cry seemed to cut through; Yugi shook his head to shake off the memory of his grandfather dying in the hospital, and blinked for the first time in 2 minutes; and turned. "Uh? Hey! Hey! Let go of her, Kaiba!" he said, since Kaiba was controlling them.

Ten…_ I dare you to move…_

"Oh so you're back for La La land," Kaiba said, "I will do as you ask, since I'm so generous…" He signaled to the guard to liberate. Tea immediately scratched him to ribbons.

Nine…_ I dare you to move…_

Tea fell forward. "Are you okay, Tea?" Yugi rushed to her side…

Eight…_ I dare you to lift yourself, up off the floor…._

"I'm okay…. Just go and play….beat him…" Tea said hoarsely, rubbing her sore arm.

Seven…_I dare you to move…like today, never happened…_

"What do you mean…I've already lost!" Yugi said…hopefully.

Six…._Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

"Do you really want to lose that badly?" Tea demanded, staring, her aqua eyes wide in disbelief.

Five…_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

"Well…" Yugi said hesitatingly, while she said, "Think about it! Would your grandfather have taught you the game before he died for nothing?!" He flinched as she said more gently, "I guess…it's up to you though."

Four…._ Where can you run?_

Yugi went slowly back, thinking. He knew Kaiba wanted him to say, "_I lost…"_ and feel like a weakling…that's why he was still sticking around. "…" He picked at a card, halfheartedly.

Three…_ To escape from yourself?_

"Well Yugi? Do you say that I'm the best?"

Two…_Where are you gonna go?_

Yugi. I want you to beat this guy Grandpa. Beat his brains out, Yugi. Yami.

One…_Where are you gonna go?_

Yugi's fingers twitched. The card felt coolly smooth.

Zero…_ Salvation is here…_

"Well, that's all she wrote. I won. Now if you two imbecile's excuse me, I'm late." Kaiba turned around, his gray trenchcoat swirling behind him like windmill's blades.

"H-hold it Kaiba," Yugi said, not looking at the CEO. His voice was shaking not from fear, but from silent, pure awe. "I have one card face down."

"Too late," Kaiba sneered, "Time's been way over by now. Your too late."

"It's not too late," Yugi declared, his voice getting stronger. It's never too late to start over and be redeemed. Far off, a smile started to break on tea's face. "I still have one card left."

"Are you deaf?" Kaiba hissed angrily. "You lost, Motou."

"Maybe time is over," Yugi said slowly. "But… I know you well, Kaiba. And I know you wouldn't back away if there was even a _chance_… that I won…especially from me."

"…"

"Care to see what's under my hand?" Kaiba was still silent and Yugi took that as a yes. "It's called, 'Replay of Soul.' Whenever my life points hit zero, well, you'll see. Care to continue playing?…"

Kaiba bristled at Yugi's light tone. "I have no need to. Your Deck Master is gone."

"Oh, that? Well, you're right. But Blocken…" Yugi held it up, "when it's destroyed, you see, a new monster is summoned. And guess what I have?" Silence. "That's right. I summon Renguard in defense!"

The typical villain…" That won't help matters much. You're dead already."

"_I'm not…_dead yet. Its still my turn, Kaiba," Yugi said, first, through gritted teeth, then smiled happily. "Now, I can play any magic and trap card from either of our hands--Okay?. Let's see…." Yugi took his sweet time deciding, much to his annoyance. A full fifteen minutes, in fact. "I play your Last Turn." He lifted his eyes to meet his longtime rival's:

"It call comes down to a game of chance. Pick your card, Kaiba."

Giving him a look of pure loathing, Kaiba drew. Seeing what it was, he started to smile and shake his head… oh, it's so appropriate. _"Blue Eyes." _And since he'd given one to both Mokuba and Serenity, it was really a game of "chance."

Yugi looked disappointed. "Oh. All I have is …_Dark Paladin_!" _Too bad… if he'd drawn the Ultimate Dragon, he would've beat me for sure…_

For a moment, he experienced a sense of misdirection, like a coming back to his old self--dark, depressed-- again, but this time more wiser. His arms were sinking straight into the podium with "I won" running through his head. _I won._ _Yami, Grampa, Mom, Dad, I won! _The thought sailed through his head faster than he had time to let his victory sink in. He looked up at the aerial Kaiba's face and unbelieving expression, and they were all he needed to confirm it. _I won! …like Renguard rose up from the ashes…so did I! … _The phoenix-like thought left him speechless, both outward and mental.

The big machines slid down with a big hiss, and their was a commotion as Tea said questioningly, "Are you ok, Yugi?" He looked like he was having his panic attack mode again. Then he surprised her by grabbing her wrist suddenly.

"I was saved, Tea! I was saved!"

"Uh?"

"Come on," he said dragging, "let's go!"

"Go where?" Not that she was complaining. It beat being in there. Outside, it was freezing cold but Yugi was way too pumped up to notice or care.

"To the restaurant! C'mon!"

_Now?_ "Now?! But--!" she said as now he dragged her. "We can't! I look…a mess…" she had changed out of her party dress to old sweatpants, a white shirt, and a warm-up jacket. "We can't go in looking like this."

"You look great," he assured and seconds later they were in front of the restaurant. He gulped. It did look pretty …pricey. And all he was dressed in was an old sleeveless T-shirt and black jeans…ripped up, no less.

But chin up, he led her inside as outside, two ghosts watched, looking like cold vapors like the kind from icy breath.

Meanwhile…

Well…I hope she has a better time of it than I did of convincing Kaiba, Mai thought, watching Serenity climb into the limo and peel from the pavement Then she remembered Joey was still waiting for her, and she went down to hallway….still deep in thought.

The twins left, and he said-- she didn't notice that he was right in front of her until he spoke -- "Look."

She followed his pointing into the living room, and there were very few things shocked Mai Valentine left in this world, but these were definitely one of the things. The living room, once neat and orderly, was absolutely trashed up. It looked like a hurricane had passed through. Garbage bags left unattended, strewn cans, furniture upturned, the works and a maid and a servant boy chasing each other giggling. "Oh, _shh_--…" Mai gasped, "What went on here?!"

"Guess people had too much a good time," Joey went over to a plant that had wilted over the pot. "Should we help clean up? Mm…Nah!" He answered his own question under his breath, stepping over the mess to find the doorway and heave the blocked pine door.

"Well…" She was undecided, looking about the place. _He even has to help me through this mess!_ Kaiba wouldn't like coming home to a messy house and it looked like no one was of help. The maid was still squealing. "I don't like to clean…" she admitted.

"Yeah. Me neither. 'Sides, he probably has a whole clean up crew waitin' …in da wings…. Come on. Let's bust dis joint."

Mai hesitated, and then she went, nearly tripping over somebody's stained-with-pizza-sauce jeans. "Eep!" she suddenly screamed, with an agile leap out of the knee-deep trash. At his _what's wrong_, she said, "There's-- something moving inside one of those garbage bags!"

"Yer probably imaginin' things." He couldn't imagine anything being alive in those black shiny, bodybag-like bags, but he took a look anyway. _Then again, this IS Kaiba were talkin' about! Erk. I wouldn't be surprised…I wouldn't be surprised….to find a corpse. Probably it's a dog that he'd sicced on me once. _He mentioned this while rifling.

"Oh yeah," Mai said from outside the doorway. "That was funny!" He was about to shoot her a look when…

…He suddenly found himself face to face with an anaconda. It hissed at him, showing off a set of white fangs that looked a foot long each.

"What's wrong--" Mai was saying when she too was dragged back. "Huh?" "S-s-snake!" he said, and that was all she needed to hear! She hightailed it out of there with him at her heels.

Meanwhile…

Tea waited awkwardly at the lobby of the restaurant, trying to fix her hair since the guard had pulled it. She undid the messed up braid and finger-combed, while Yugi talked to the maitre'd. A snooty-looking waiter looked at them disdainfully as they were walked to their tables. "Jeez… how did you manage that?" she whispered at they sat down.

"Um, well, money talks, let's just say." Well worth $100.

"Where did you get that sort of money?" she asked, smoothing her warm up pants wrinkles as best she could before sitting.

"Grandpa…sort of left me it." Along with his archeological finds, it's net-worth: $10 million 

Tea immediately started to feel awkward as a long silence fell; she felt silly, since _I'd- we'd gone out a million times, maybe not as a couple, but still._ Soon, though, they fell in an easy chatter, and she forgot all about that nonsense of knowing how to act on a date and just acted like they were just hanging out. Like in the good old days.

"So, you're rich, thanks to your grampa's will, eh?" she said teasingly, while taking a sip of her water.

"Not for long." He said with an enigmatic smile. Where had that come from? Why had he'd said that?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been thinking…" he began, then hesitated. "To give some money to Joey as a wedding present. Though, he's so proud, about money--" she nodded, agreeing-- "I don't think he'll accept it. You saw how he turned down Kaiba's offer."

Not wanting to dwell, Tea went on, "Well, I'm glad…" He looked up quickly. "Glad that you beat that irresponsible Kaiba. And that he believes us, of course." _Before I went. Before the whole world goes into the sun. Before Jesus walks the earth again, I'm glad he found out._

"I believe he'll be responsible when the time calls for it. If …he hasn't, um, already found out…" Maybe Tea was content to pretend this was ordinary happening or more accurately--_event_, but he was very nervous and trying not to sweat.

"What do you mean-- Yugi? You think he already knows? Well, _he is_ smart enough to find out for himself from sources," Tea mused. Tea opened her mouth disbelieving, then something caught her eye. "Hey isn't that…? What's she doing here?"

Together they got up (the snooty waiter would probably take forever to take their orders, anyway) and wandered over chatting people and light classical musical violins. Serenity, Yugi thought, feeling a wave of guilt.

The petite auburn-haired girl was sitting all alone, her legs and arms crossed as tightly and her mouth was set. Her eyes were flashing brown thunder and her foot kept tapping impatiently. She didn't look happy; in fact, barely seemed to notice until they were right in front of her. Her mind was busily thinking, What will he say when I tell him? Will he be thrilled because it's _our_ baby? _Most likely…_ _What if he's not? If he isn't, then I have to decide whether to keep the baby…or not._

"Serenity?" Tea said ultra-softly and ultra-gently, like if she were afraid the petite girl would jump and attack. Serenity's frown disappeared automatically as she started into Tea's blue eyes. But they were not the blue eyes she had wanted to see. She pasted a pretty smile on, automatically.

"Oh…hi, guys," Serenity straightening, trying to look casual. "Um…what're you two doing here?" Tea didn't blink and Yugi stood passively next to her. Serenity brushed off a nonexistent piece of lint off her gossamer dress, looking very pretty, despite with her bulging stomach. Now, Tea felt unpretty, plain in her sweats. "So, going on your first date huh? Cool." she tried to change the subject. But it didn't work. She could feel their eyes full of pity. It made her feel like a little tiny mouse facing two hungry lions.

I feel so nervous! She fretted, looking over at the other couples. "So…yeah…"

"We just saw him…" Yugi said in kind voice. "So, he should be here soon."

"Oh, really?" Serenity tried to act nonchalant. "Oh--yeah, he did mention he'd would being seeing you."

"So, tonight you're going to tell him?" put in Tea. "_Good luck!"_

Now Yugi felt really guilty. He hadn't-he hadn't known that Kaiba was going to meet her later to tell him. "Come on, Tea," he urged her away, "We'd better go and leave her alone to think and um, prepare. Look, our waiter's here…"

"'Bye, guys." Serenity watched as the two made their way back.She saw Tea still watching from across the candlelit room. _I'm glad they're finally dating…it's about time._

Before she could pick up her cellular phone and dial, it rang. "Hello! Seto?"

"No, hun," a throaty feminine voice said, "It's me. So…he still isn't there yet, eh?" Serenity slumped, tapped her fingers on the clip of her purse, and answered with a no. "I'm sure he'll be there soon," Mai said, "and I just want to wish you good luck…you'll need it."

That was such an enigmatic thing to say, sounded familiar too. "What-what do you mean? Clarify please."

"Oh nothing, it just that I've already tried."

"WHAT?" Serenity didn't feel reassured. "What do you mean…?_" I wanted to be the first! _Then she remembered Tea saying_ "Good luck!" I thought Tea was being sarcastic as usual. After this, I'm buying duct tape to tape people's mouths shut!_

"Just what I said, hon."

"What did he say when you told him?"

"He just said," Mai deepened her voice, "Stop telling lies and leave me alone. The usual."

"Lies?"

"Yeah. He didn't believe us."

" 'Us?' "

"Well, Joey tried to too."

"Joey?" Oh, man…

"But he didn't believe him either. I tell you, you've got a task ahead of you to do to convince him!"

"…" Serenity was speechless. She could kind of understand why Seto didn't believe Mai, but her own brother? Why would he think _he'd_ lie? "Oh my God…Mai…Tea told him, too! I think."

"Ha, ha, ha! That should've been interesting!" Mai laughed, knowing how bluntly direct Tea could be. "If Tea already told him, then he must know."

"No…no…" Serenity said distractedly, "She wished me luck, so…he didn't." That doesn't help, though.

"I tell you, that is one stubborn ox." There was a muffled talking. "Oh, and Serenity, we saw a snake? in your-I mean, the mansion."

"Oh, that must've been Harold," Serenity said, mind whirling. "Yeah. Okay, okay, look, I have to go, talk to you later, ok, 'bye!" Serenity set down the phone with a bump, thinking. If the media already got wind that she was pregnant, then of course Seto would already know… She nibbled her thumbnail. _What am I supposed to do, show him the test results? It looks like the only way he'll believe me. _No, no she would just have to trust Mai when the blonde said that he hadn't believed it._Oh my god. I'm so nervous that my stomach's dancing with butterflies._ That, and plus the way the baby was turning over and over…It felt and sounded like the baby was having a dance party in there! _Speaking of parties, I hope the clean-up crew got my instructions…I left them where they could be seen. I think._

She tapped her foot. As she sank down even deeper, so that only her eyes showed above the tabletop, she even didn't notice her phone ringing _Que Sera, Sera_ on it's ringtone. Gently, she picked it up again. "_No,_ he's not here yet, Mai--"

"Serenity?" a sharp crackle of static.

"Seto!" she exclaimed, sitting up straight in her chair, so loudly that a lot of heads from other tables turned. "Where are you!?"

"I'm sorry Serenity. I can't make it tonight."

"What?! But why?"

A deep sigh. "I'm overseas."

"What? _Overseas_? You're already late!…" Unaware of all the eyes on her, Serenity's grip got tighter. "Oh NO. You are NOT doing this. I told you that we had to talk _tonight_." She emphasized the word "Tonight."

"I'm sorry; I have to reschedule. You know, that I wouldn't do this, if it weren't an emergency."

She picked up steam, "Seto, you have to get on a plane, or a rocket, whatever it takes, and get right back here!" Everyone was staring in the restaurant now; some old ladies were cheering. "NOW!"

Tea turned to Yugi, "Wow! Who knew Serenity had a spine? It's all good, though." Woo! She silently cheered her on.

Yugi nodded thoughtfully, in wholehearted agreement and picked up his fork, plucking some food from the open-mouthed waiter.

"Serenity--" Kaiba couldn't hear her voice very well, or see her face, but he could tell from her angry shrieks she was upset. But he had a bad day, what with losing to Yugi, tired, and now being called on emergency to survey some hacking last minute, and now being yelled at. He couldn't understand why she didn't understand. "I have to reschedule! _Have_ to."

But she had had a bad day too. Not only had she been kicked out of school, but _he_ was the one who had set the date up, only to call last minute, and say he wasn't coming? She had rushed over here and he was supposed to too. No way He had another think coming. _When will I have the nerve to do this again? A quarter to never._ She spoke very clearly, "You're coming back, and that's final. You _promised_. I know you can get here in about fifteen minutes, even though--"

"Yes, I _could_…" he said through gritted teeth. "I can't."

"Seto…" And ignoring his icy tone, she had to stay calm. "I told you…to be here…remember? Because, we had to discuss something important?" She closed her eyes and held her breath from a wave of nausea.

"Well?"

"I _can't_ tell you over the phone -- " Another loud crackle.

"Yes, you can. Tell me right now!"

"I have to tell you _face-to-face_!"

"That's just not possible. I can't abandon my work here. It doesn't matter if you're over there and I'm over here--"

"Yes, it does!" Her voice spiked up, taking a desperate tone. Right then, she would've given anything just to have him there.

"--You know you can tell me anything."

"I…" she stopped then.

"Well?!"

"I'm…" _Going to throw up right now…_

"--Would you just tell it to me already! --"

"I--" _I'm feeling dizzy…_

"--You know how I hate it when you keep secrets."

Urp. She clapped a hand over her mouth but he was too annoyed to notice besides.

"So…_what is so goddamn important?"_

"I'm pregnant!" she threw, slamming the phone down and running for the bathroom, before throwing up.

Strangely…the only thing she could think of was:

Definitely not the way I wanted to tell him.

Across the ocean…

"Mr. Kaiba? Sir? Sir?"

"…"

"What wrong---looks like he's gone into shock--"

"He's turned all white all over---"

"Stiff like a statue--"

He's always like that…

"So, say something! Or we'll call an ambulance!"

* * *

**A/n:** Whatsay, I think he got it at last? Methinks yes. And it only took him um, let's see… Ren figured out on chap. 10, so…10 chappies! And who says he doesn't listen? Lol. BTW, he didn't faint or nothin'; just turned into a white statue. Y'know when anime characters are petrified, they turn all white even their clothes? And Joey's reaction was to turn into a statue too, except he was a grey, granite statue…how ironic.

Anyhow…next: the confrontation of SxS! And Y/T's date! Thanks for being so patient; I tend to drag things out, I know…I know, evil cliffie… (Revels in evilness)


	24. A Night To Remember, Part VI: Can You He...

**A/n:**(cheery) Hi, y'all! Happy New Year! (wince) is it really 2005? Yipe! SO I resolve to . . .finish this story! Yup! Thanks for all yer reviews! THey make me so happy! Esp. the ones whose been with me since the beginning! I WUV YOU ALL!  
(Joey): Daaaat's right, scare dem off...  
**A/n:** Sob! And I'm not afraid to say it! Sob!  
(Yugi): ::hands tissue::  
**A/n:** Ohh, thank you! ::glomps:: He's so nice! Just for that...you don't get to suffer for the rest of the fic!  
(Joey:) Hey!  
(Seto) ::thinks:: she's already going to make me suffer, so...  
(Yugi)::turning blue:: See? It's pays to be nice guys-s! ::faint::

**A/n:** Anyways, um . . .for now, it'll be mostly YxT-ness, and SxS-ness, until I get this SxS business done with. JxM-ness'll return then, and then it'll be more YxT-ness, 'cause I've put them off for so long that there only like ONE YxT fan left in my reviewers . . . and there's like, 3 JxM fans left . . .and there's like, a whole bunch of SxS fans . . .and the rest are mixed. :D This fic'll end with the wedding, at probably (here's hoping) the 30th chapter . . .and then the honeymoon, ooh la la . . .I don't know whether to do it or not. Maybe, if I still have some support to. But I digress . . .

**Disclaimer:** Me don't own YugiOH! No money's been made from this fic. You don't sue.

-

-

-

****

A Night to Remember, Part VI: Can You Hear Me Now?

-

-

-

Tea said to a relucant Yugi, "Come on, let's go help Serenity."

They wound their ways around the tables, Yugi a little slower, between the other chattering, lively people. Tea chose the door marked "Ladies" and walked in.

Yugi yelped, "B-but Tea! I can't go in—" "It's ok, Serenity needs the both of us," Tea took his hand and led him in.

The bathroom was empty looking and done in a gaudy lime-green. Tea marched up to the first stall from the left and stood on tiptoe. "Hey . . .Seren . . .?" she called out softly.

Yugi watched inconspicuously, admiring how Tea seemed so sensitive to others' needs. No matter what the situation, Tea's loyalty to her friends remained steadfast.

"I'm O.K.," warbled a tiny voice.

"I'm coming in," Tea announced, as she slowly pushed the door stall open, which was painted a lime-green. Even Serenity's face was the exact same hue.

"Oh!" Tea clasped one hand in front of her chest and the other over her mouth. "You look _terrible_!"

Yugi winced while Serenity muttered, "Thanks a lot! I _really_ needed to hear that."

"Oh . . .well . . ." Tea said hastily, "maybe not terrible . . ." She stepped in a stray puddle of vomit and started cleaning it up with toilet paper, while Yugi helped. Serenity watched motionless for a while, then steeped over to the shining sinks.

"She's right, though, isn't she, Yugi?" _I look like a-a succubus_. "I look pathetic."

Yugi answered with heartily and negatively, passing her paper towels wordlessly after she washed her ruined makeup off her face. Serenity sighed when Tea came to help. All three were silent; Yugi and Tea concerned, Serenity looking tired.

"Well . . .that's all we can do," Tea said softly, still brushing off chunks from her pretty dress. "Except be there for you." "You guys better get out of here," Serenity said at the same time.

She looked pleadingly at them. "Seto's going to be here any second. So. Uh."

She looks so tortured, Tea thought. Yugi looked equally concerned. "Are you sure? Did he say that he was coming?"

"Yeah. I told him to come."

Tea's voice turned fierce. She crossed her arms over her sweatshirt and generally looked like she wasn't going anywhere. "Yugi and I will stay to be for moral support for you."

"Uh . . .Tea . . ." Yugi began, touching her arm.

"Thanks, but you've done enough . . .!" Serenity said uncharacteristically coldly and meaningfully. She was talking about when Tea blabbed about her 'condition' and got her in trouble, at school.

"Uh, yeah, about that," Tea said, looking guilty--but not abashed, "I spoke with the dean that day, and stood in your place for the trial. I pleaded your case, and they relented."

"R-really?" Serenity was immediately sorry she'd sniped.

"Yeah. Just after you give birth."

"Oh . . .I already knew _that_." Serenity started pacing around, her strappy shoes making clicking sounds in the tile floor. "Look, I really appreciate the idea of moral support, but you're—I mean, you two are just going to make things worse. Seto probably already feels really stupid for not believing you guys when you told him, and rubbing it in won't help."

"But I'm not going to rub it in—" Tea began, until Yugi pulled on her sleeve.

"Thanks Serenity, we'll leave you alone to your business." He led her out and once back in the dining table, Tea said:

"I can't believe it! She doesn't trust me? What do you think that I'll do, say 'I told you so,' to Kaiba?!"

"She must be crazy," Yugi agreed nonchalantly picking himself some pie from the dessert tray. Secretly, though he wouldn't be surprised if Tea did just that. _She always had some kind of vendetta against Serenity's boyfriend._

Tea tapped her fingers on her plate of untouched floor, still mulish. "I swear I wouldn't do that!"

"Mm."

"I mean, I'm not that harsh, am I?"

"No . . ." Yugi said slowly, cutting his food. "But you are kind of blunt."

"Who, me?"

"Yeah. But it's okay," he said with a shrug, "It shows you care."

"Well . . .yeah . . .and did you see how uncaring she sounded?" Tea picked up her fork and stabbed her salad moodily. "I bet that that came from you-know-who—"

Just then, the front door of the restaurant opened. Cold air swirled in, mingling with the warmed air. Candle flames flickered, and a dead silence swept throughout the restaurant.

Kaiba walked in. Yugi barely recognized him, and he could tell Tea did too. Gobs of sleet and snow had gathered on his shoulders, and he walked as if limping. "Where is she—" Even his voice sounded wounded.

Twenty paris of fingers pointed towards the bathroom. Kaiba seemed to hesitate, especially around Yugi's and Tea's table, and then move on as everyone put their hands down. Except for Tea and Yugi.

Yugi saw Tea pursed her lips, as if physically blocking the thing she wanted to say, and then erupting when he had rounded the bathroom. "Did you see him?" she asked unnecessarily— "—he looked like he was going to throttle her!"

Yugi had to agree that Kaiba's eyes were burning oddly, but he told her he doubted it. About the throttling . . . part.

"Yeah, well, he'd better not!" Tea murmured loudly. She was so agitated that her feet were _actually_ stomping the ground underneath the table. "Oh, Yugi . . .I'm so worried! I have to make sure she's okay."

"But she told you to butt out." Yugi said apologetically.

"Yes, well . . .there are other ways . . .like eavesdropping."

"Tea, you can't do that! Supposed they come out and catch you?"

"They won't." Smiling, Tea grasped her glass. "See, the bathrooms are right on the other rside of this wall next to us . . ." She downed her glass of water, the whole glass, in a couple of gulps, while he watched bug-eyed. _She must be really thirsty . . .for knowledge, that is!_

Tea pressed the glass against the wall, and listened. Her mouth twisted up in concentration, brows gathering. Finally, she stuck her other hand in her ear to block out the noise from the restaurant again.

"What? What are they saying?" Yugi inquired.

"Um . . .hold on a sec . . . Kaiba's saying, 'Why didn't you tell me?'" Tea donned a stern face. "And, um, Serenity said, 'Because you're never around. You're always working' " Tea cupped her hand over her mouth, and around the glass, "_Yeah you tell him, Seren!"_

Yugi heard their voices falter. He sighed and clapped one hand over his forehead, shaking it, sighing again.

"Oops, I think they _heard_ me!" Tea pointed towards the wall; Yugi nodding in agreement. "Oh, well. Let's see . . . Kaiba's now saying, ' . . .you could have told me this afternoon when we talked!' Grr . . .you'd better not stress her out . . ." Tea growled and muttered underneath her breath for five full mint. "Yugi, I'm worried. What if he stresses her out so much that-that she goes in labor, and-and delivers a premature baby?! It's be all my fault!"

"Wha--?" Yugi was flabbergasted. "How can it be _your_ fault?" Secretly though, he was amused because at first Tea seemed to not want this baby, then she's all protective of it . . .

"Oh—you know—I blame myself, you know, for Serenity getting herself into this situation." Tea stabbed lightly at her food, in a poke. "I keeping thinking, if I hadn't gone and left her for New York, she'd be able to get the advice and been able to avoid this . . ."

Yugi nodded kindly in encouragement.

Tea looked sad. " . . .You know how Joey and Mai, they were so _wrapped_ up in each other, that they forgot to give her proper advice to avoid thing this kind of thing . . ." she paused. "They didn't even see this coming . . .even though they've been here the whole time . . ."

"Actually, Mai was in New York like you were, remember?"

"Oh, yeah . . .but Joey, then! He should've—" Tea paused excitedly. "That's it! I'll call Joey to come here and show Serenity some brotherly support." She signaled the waited to bring her the phone.

"Oh, no you don't! Tea—" Yugi put his hand over the receiver before she could reach for it. "If Joey comes over here, he and Kaiba are going to feud. And that's going to cause Serenity even more stress. Is that what you want . . .?"

Tea bit her lip, looking undecidedly at him. She could still hear lively chatter plus their voices from the bathroom. Yugi did have a point. But Tea wanted to help Serenity out of guilt for not being there for her. "I'll . . .I'll call Joey, and he can decide for himself," she said firmly, grabbing for the phone."

"No!" Yugi tried to grab for the receiver, much to the dislike of the snooty waiter. Joey's going to come the second he hears . . .

"Y'ello." Joey's warm voice filled the restaurant after Tea dialed quickly for both—both before she could change her mind, and before Yugi stopped her.

"Joey!" Tea said breathlessly. "You have to get down here fast. Your sister . . .she needs you!"

"Huh? Sis?"

"Yeah, she's—"

Yugi snatched the phone. "No, she doesn't! Tea's just . . .um, playing a trick on you, Joey."

"Yuge? 's dat you?"

"Yeah. Look, whatever you do, don't come to Mendy's Bar and Restaurant!"

"Huh? Mendy's Bar and Whatsoits?"

Tea snatched it back. "He means, yes to come! I mean—"

"Wait, hold on. I'm studying at home for the exams. Tell me everythin'."

"I was just about to!" Tea seethed for getting interrupted. Meanwhile, Yugi said with his countenance not to tell him. "Well . . . you see . . .Joey . . .Kaiba found out. About you know what."

"Huh?"

"Serenity being pregnant!" Tea exclaimed.

"Oh . . .Well, it's about time!"

"Tell me about it." Tea rolled her eyes at Yugi, who mouthed, _Put the phone down_. "Uh, anyway, so Serenity's all pale and shaky because you know, they had a fight, and then Kaiba showed up, looking like the walking dead—"

"So what else is new." Joey quipped. "Wait . . .how could fight wit her, and den show up?!"

"Because they fought over the phone, you—!" Here, Tea called Joey a name that made Yugi flinch. "—Imbecile! Anyway, I think he's really going to cause some damage because he's all in a bad mood—"

" . . ." Joey was silent.

"So get on down here to help! What are you waiting for?!" Tea wondered.

" . . ." Joey paused. Then, he said woodenly, "Naw, it's ok. Serenity'll . . .handle it." But he didn't sound so sure.

"Are you crazy?" Tea wanted to know. Even Yugi looked surprised, but he didn't show it by ducking to his food again. "Suppose she goes into labor and delivers a stillborn and etcetera.She's your sister, for godsakes!"

"! I know dat," Joey said as Yugi looked startled, and Tea's cell phone rang.

"Here Yugi." She passed over the phone, and clicked on her cell phone. I forgot I had it! "Hello?"

"Hey, Tea. Serenity's not answering her cell phone . . .?" It was Mai, calling from her cottage.

_Oh no, he's killed her!_ Tea looked frantically wordlessly at Yugi, who was gabbing on the phone and didn't catch her look.

" . . .It keeps saying, 'Out of the area.'" Mai wound her finger around her hair.

"Oh . . ." Tea breathed out a '_Whew!' _"She's in the bathroom; talking with Kaiba right now."

"Why is Tea actin' so trippy?" Joey was saying to Yugi. "Didja let her into da cooking sherry or what?"

"Oh . . .you know . . ." Yugi said vaguely.

"Hey, Joey, I HEARD THAT!" Tea yelled so loud that Joey had to hold the phone away from his ear and Yugi looked at the snooty waiter, who looked mighty mad at being made to stand up all this time. "Just because _you_ won't help your sister—"

"Is that Joey?" Mai interrupted. "I thought he was studying for exams!"

"I am!" Joey said from the other line.

"Then what are you _doing_ over there—in the restaurant?!"

"I'm on da _phone_!"(Yugi and Tea had to hold their phones together.) They both exchanged glances.

"I hear . . . chewing! You _are_ at the restaurant!"

"Eating is how I study!"

"Quit arguing over my phone line!" Tea stormed. Finally, Tea said into her phone, "Look, Mai, do you want to know what's going on, or not?"

Yugi said, "Joey, Tea wants to know if you're coming or not."

" . . ." Long pause. " . . .No."

"Ok. See ya." Yugi hung up, casting an apologetic look at the waiter, who harrumphed and stalked away with his nose in the air.

Meanwhile, Tea was updating Mai on the events, while Yugi saw Kaiba and Serenity go to leave. "Wait, they've just came out—yeah, yeah. Talk to you later!" Tea shut off her phone with a snap.

The two strode over to the door. Tea watched them like a hawk for any telltale signs of what the conclusion could be. Nothing. None whatsoever.

Just before walking through the door, Serenity cast a glance over at Tea and mouthed, _"Thanks a lot!"_ Kaiba didn't look over at all, but his jaw was so tense, it could've been carved from granite.

"See, Yugi?" Tea beamed. "I know Serenity would be okay. Look, she even _thanked_ me!"

(a/n: Uh, no, Tea I think you've just madethings worse XD XP)

Meanwhile . . .

At the Kaiba Manor . . .

"H-have a good night, sir!" The chauffeur fairly scuttled away towards the servants' chambers, tipping his driver's hat at his master's miss as if to say, _Good Luck!_ Serenity looked wistfully after him for a while, then trudged up the stairs, dreading this. All the way here, Kaiba had done nothing. Except talk to himself, and flipping his hand, between mirthless chuckles. Not a good sign. It was usual, though.

After Tea meddled . . .they had both agreed that they're were far too many ears overhearing in that restaurant, and when Serenity had left, she had cast a wistful look over her shoulder, remembering that she had had such high hope for the night, and everything had gone berserk. At least, she had tried to cast a wistful look, and then had spotted Tea.

_And then she had called Joey . . .what was she thinking?! Good thing he didn't come . . _.The world felt heavy and slow on her shoulders, slumping her slender frame as they reached the front door in a muddle. It had stopped sleeting, finally, and the night was cold and still. "You know . . . you shouldn't have traveled in the sleet like this," she said just for the sake of breaking the tense air around them coming in breaths. He didn't answer, just grabbed the doorknob tiredly, an old brass carved one, and pulled.

It came off in his hand.

Serenity's jaw dropped open as the door slowly creaked open. Meanwhile Kaiba was looking down at the doorknob in his hand like he'd never seen it before, and then she slowly focused her attention to the inside . . .

"W-what h-happened-- to the cleanup crew?!" She gasped aloud, at the landfill, stuttering as a jumpy feeling kicked at her chest. And it wasn't the baby, since it had finally stopped as if out of the occasion.

The ceiling to floor bookcase was upside-down, the books in it all stacked up neatly in a pile, but not put up in their shelves. The servant boy, hidden from sight, caught sight of them and halted, before scuttling away.

_Obviously, they didn't come, or finish . . ._ Serenity looked warily up at him; he was standing there with his head down, still as a statue. Ishizu would've called the broken doorknob a bad sign, the first bad omen.

Behind them between the open doorway, a police siren wailed.

This is going to be bad . . .

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/n:** Yep! Poor Kai . . . he loses to Yugi, his house's been wrecked by the party he so generously gave, finds out he's gonna be a father, and lastly the police arrive . . .with Mokuba! Tee hee hee . . .I'm so mean! 

(Joey) Even I'm startin' ta feel kinda sorry fer 'im _. . . very little_ sorry.  
**A/n:** There's a reason for all of this before you think me mean! And when I find out what it is, I'll tell you! J/K! I know what it is . . . but it won't come up till later! Anywho, next: Okay . . ._maybe_ Mokie hasn't been arrested by the police . . . methinks that's TOO much. XD XD Okay. TheSxS talk . . .YxT's date continues on . . .Joey studies and gets grease all over his notes . . .Ha! Ha! Okies, signing off now. Please review, plz!


	25. A Night to Remember: I Wish

A/n: this is the last "**Night to Remember**", yay! I'm sure you all're sick of those. ;) BTW, Mokuba didn't get arrested, I was just jokin'. :D XD Poor Seto's got enough to deal w/. X) BTW, Seto is really my fav., I just like to torture him because he can be a jerk . . .but deep down he's a nice guy! To the pple he _loves_!

Seto: I really loathe you, authoress . . .

****

A/n: . . .Like I said! A really nice guy! To the ones he . . .luves . . .hey, waitaminnit. :

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, no $$$ was made from this fic since I'm poor, don't sue.

****

Chapter Twenty Five: A Night to Remember: I Wish

__

Domino University . . .Night...

Nineteen-year-old Joey Wheeler stared outside through a small, square window, a hand on a hip and the other touching the windowsill. Tea Gardener's voice kept ringing over and over: "_You're not gonna come!? She's your SISTER, for godsakes!" _A fist balled; Joey stared down. _You better not be a weenie and take care of your responsibilities, Kaiba! . . ._ His mood dampened. _I can't even go an' beat 'im up if he's insensitive to Seren, 'cause the baby doesn't need it…_

He shuddered. It was the first time he said the "U" word mentally, or yet aloud._ Me. Uncle to Kaiba's baby. Gag me. The day we all feared has come._

"How's the studying goin'?" Tristan barged in with some packages from KFC. "Got some vittles."

Joey snatched them. "What! No buffalo wings?! Dis is, some, kinda, SIGN to go Kaiba Mansion an' check up on her, isn't it? ISN'T it?!"

The bags dropped on the carpet with a faint crunch. "Yo, I don't have any idea who you're talking about, man, but I don't wanna be around you when you're starving no more!" Huffing, he turned right around. The door banged.

__

Man . . .I feel bad . . . Joey stuck a whole drumstick in one mouth, and kicked the door shut with his foot._ Oh, well, more fer me!_

Meanwhile . . .  
Mai's Cottage...

In her living room with the fireplace going, Mai was knitting, or rather, sewing some booties for Serenity's baby. _I know I'm not worried about what Tea said; that Kaiba finally got it through his thick skull about his child. Maybe he is a real life Mr. Freeze, but he loves her. They'll work it out. _She propped her feet up on an ottoman. _In fact, I can't remember the last time they ever fought, if ever . . .maybe it was a year and a half ago, when they broke up for a short time. Kaiba sure can be insensitive sometimes. _The needle clacked against her thimble. She glanced out her window for a moment.. _Maybe we should've cleaned up the mess me and Joseph saw right when we were scared off by the snake._ She concentrated back on her sewing, cinching the belt of her fluffy robe tighter around her small waist. _I hope someone did! Kaiba would blow a gasket. It was a really big mess. I haven't heard any explosions from across the street yet . . ._(Coincidentally, her estate was right across the Kaibas'.)

__

Meanwhile . . .  
at the Kaiba Manor...

"Mummy . . .what's going on, Mummy?" A scared little boy's voice whispered in the silence, punctuated by the occasional shiver or shudder. The other servants' faces reflected fear in the firelight.

"Master. Kaiba and Miss Serenity are having a fight, dear," said his mother, a hefty woman in her forties. Loud voices could be heard right outside the servants' quarters, along with the intermittent thundering of the sky.

"I say," said another, "we ought to go and help the poor girlie. She's counted on us to clean up, and plus . . ." A long drawn out sigh. "Master Kaiba has been better to us since she came, and we let her down."

"Yes, and now the poor girl's taking the brunt of it," agreed one with a Scottish accent. They all got fired up.

"Let's go and help her!"

"Yeah!"

The sky, which, thundering, had taken out the electricity. The strange thing was, there was no sign of rain. And in the wintertime? "Who's going first?" No one answered, darting accusing looks at one another. It was all very well to say it, but it was another to actually go and help, and risk his wrath . . .rather like mice talking about who will bell the cat. A mutual silence ensued.

Meanwhile . . .in the main house, which was in a separate building than the servants quarters', Serenity was trying to think of any way to convince him, but all her old tactics—crying, begging, pleading—were falling short. He was as equally adamant as she was, except about on opposite sides of the issue. This was rare; that they were fighting, that is; something they hardly ever did. They were so alike, that they usually agreed on things rather than fight about them, unlike Joey and his girlfriend, Mai, who had a spat every other day. But she and Seto did fight, it was usually big…and didn't end well.

He said a baby would only bring more trouble, than there already are; they were unmarried and people would talk because of this. "Think about it, Serenity. Think about all you'll give up. Do you have any idea how much this baby will cost…us?"

"Cost. COST?!" she said for the fourth time, gesticulating around the fine, expensive room with the high ceilings.

"I'm not talking about money," he said bitingly. "I'm talking about your future, all your hopes and dreams. You think that a -- this won't stop you? What about all those beautiful songs you've written? Because if you have this—this—you can kiss a singing career goodbye. There'll be no time for that…and a baby…needs patience…care…."

He sounded like a parent, to both sets of ears, and stopped.

With his back to her, she closed her eyes and prayed. "Look, Seto. This isn't about you. This isn't even about me! This is about the baby! And will not _NOT_ have it just because…because…" Her voice was rapidly climbing heights and shuddered off, losing hope.

"Of _coursssse_." _She's already thinking of the baby. The baby, the baby, the baby! And it's not even a baby yet; what is it; a tiny dot? There's still time . . .then. _"Did you go to the doctor?" was his next question, sharp eyes pinpointed on her over one suited shoulder.

"…And the fact is, we're going to have one, and it's going to be soon." She said as clearly as she could, staring at the back of his dark gray coat, willing him to look at her. "And yes, I did . . ."

A silence fell, and he did. Well, did a partway-turn. "What do you mean, 'soon . . .'?" Quickly, he did some mental calculations while she silently played with the buttons on her pale pink dress, knowing that he was going to explode. _Probably was numb with shock on the plane ride over . . .oh, I wish he didn't have to find out this way! _The cloth napkin, stolen from the restaurant, was being wrung into pieces as if Kleenex; she let it fall to the floor with the other calf high garbage.

To speed, she spoke. "He said . . ." She ran a hand through her dank curls. "That I'm eight months. Along."

" . . .Eight months . . ." _Oh, My God . . ._ She watched him pace now in frantic circles around, until she felt nauseous from view. Not to mention dizzy. "Seto . . .please . . .stop and stay still."

"Are you telling me," he practically breathed so hard, "that you _didn't know_ for_ eight months?!"_

"Yes." She nodded, and he made a loud sound of disbelief. "It's true! I just found out, I _swear_ . . .otherwise, I would have _said_ something." There was a stony look of doubt from his wing. "You think I want this? You think that I want to be pregnant right now? Well, I don't. I'm in school, and I want to continue it." She realized painfully of her expulsion. "B…But I am, and we have to face it. _'We'_," she emphasized more gently.

He spoke with conviction, "Actually, I really do think you want to be pregnant," He nodded brutally, "Otherwise, you wouldn't be such."

Serenity blew her breath out and sucked her teeth. He wasn't looking at all at her, but he hadn't for forty-five minutes. She would stand in his way, and he'd turn the other way. She knew it was because she hadn't bothered to change out of her party dress, and her stomach was showing a bulge in the filmy material. She also knew what her 'was talking about.' Even the baby had ceasing its kicking as if to say, _Leave me out of this!_ "…Anyway, the doctor said weeks ago I had to get an ultrasound, but I skipped that. "He didn't say or move. He knew about her phobia of pills, hospitals, and medical doctors. If only there was one about babies. "I figure, since I'm so far ahead, I don't have to . . ." Her shoulders slumped a step on the dirty, dusty floor, "Come on, Seto . . .this supposed to be a happy time; don't look like you're going to a funeral. Please."

But no amount of begging would move him from his rock-like statue. "I am," he said hollowly. "You know how I feel about having children, Serenity." His long form limped lankly across the strewn foyer. "…_It's not fair_…"

__

Meanwhile . . .  
Mendy's Restaurant...

"So what does Mrs. Wheeler say about all this?" Tea asked as her hand moved across her plate with the silver knife glinting, catching the low-set chandeliers' lights. She eyes Yugi from across their little table in the corner. He looked a bit fatigued, made even more pronounced in the shadowy dining area. _About Serenity having a baby and Joey getting married . . ._

"Mrs. W? She's pretty happy. You know Kaiba's her boss . . .right?" She shook her head. "Well, he hired her advertising firm for his dueling equipment, and besides, she likes him alright, remember?" Yugi smiled down at his plate. "And she's happy about Joey getting married, and gets along well with Mai too."

"How do you know all this, Yugi?" Tea lifted her fork to her plate, eyes still on him, and "Do you . . ._spy_?" She was just kidding of course. _Yugi doesn't spy; just minds his own business._ She was only teasing, "Or did you just, you know, kinda mellowed out and watch people's lives from afar?"

__

Bingo, said a little voice in his mind. "I . . .suppose." That's where they differed, was implied in an unsaid sentence. In the other hand, Tea had to know constantly what was going on in people's lives all the time.

__

I better change the subject. I haven't been on a date in so a long time, I forgot how to act Tea smiled sheepishly underneath her napkin, pretending to wipe her mouth. _Let's see . . .first you ask about the other person. But I already know everything about him! We've exhausted every topic, working in the Game Shop together these past weeks and talking about the past._ She set the cloth napkin down. "Do . . . you . . . want to hear about the sights I went to see in New York?"

"Yeah . . .sure!" He sounded sincere, so she launched into a spiel about Times Square, the Empire State Building, and Madison Gardens_. I probably sound like a tour guide or a travel agent_, she figured and said sheepishly so. "No . . .it's sounds like you had a lot of fun," he declared. "Did you . . .make any new people?" The glass almost tipped. "Er, I mean…"

They laughed. "Did I make any new friends?" Tea questioned. "That is what you were trying to say, Yugi?" He nodded, sheepishly. "…And you were trying to say 'did you meet any new people' at the same time…" Tea chuckled nostalgically and absently wiped the liquid with her rag. "Yeah . . ." She decided to keep it a secret, though. "They were nice, but I really missed you guys. Especially . . .you, Yugi." He blushed just as she saw her reflection on her soup. "Oh, my hair! I look like I just took a ride in Mai's Corvette with the top down. Excuse me," she got up, "I'm going to go and freshen up."

He felt elated when she flashed him a quick smile and a departing wink, even though she had left him alone. Then came the  
"maybes." _Maybe she went not to freshen up, but to go home. Instead, while you're sitting here, she's climbing out the bathroom window_, said insecurities. He checked his watch. She had been gone for almost two minutes, now . . .

__

Ergh, stop it. "Hey, Yugi." He looked up, startled, to see Tristan, stand right in front of his face. And he wasn't exactly a light walker.

"Hi. Uh . . ." _Don't mean to be rude, but . . _."What are you doing here?"

The once tall teen, now an even taller guy, towered over his friend, hands in pockets. "Joey's crabby about something." Tristan scowled, "Another fight with Mai, or whatnot. So I decided to mosey down here, and what did I see? Nudge nudge wink wink." So he liked to tease, too.

Yugi turned a color that made him looked sunburned. "I-it's doesn't-- I mean, uh--" He faltered, "It not what it seems."

"Yeah right, dude." Tristan looked now distant, moving on to the next topic. "Uh oh . . .Hey, isn't that . . .she looks familiar." He pointed, sticking out a finger somewhere in the direction of the bar.

"That's nice--! Now, if you don't mind--" Yugi was thinking he spotted some old girlfriend of Tristan's, and was eager not to let his date go and get interrupted and, all in all, be _alone_. He was actually pushing Tristan away on the back and thinking fast. "Joey's not cranky about that -- Kaiba has just found out that he's gonna to be a dad, and he's worried about Serenity--"

"Whoa." Tristan said in his slow tone, "You serious? That's . . .whack."

"Indeed. So go and bug--Joey--" Just then, something caught Yugi's eye. A blur of blond hair, set in pigtails . . .then gone. _No . . ._Rebecca's here? No, must be a mistake.

__

Meanwhile . . .  
Kaiba Manor...

"I know this isn't fair. That's why I'm asking you--imploring you-- to do this for me."

She _looks_ so much the same, he thought, _on the day I met her._ Amid all the heaping garbage bags, he couldn't help reflect on the past. Maybe the mess symbolized his life right now; he couldn't stand it and picked up and dialed on his cell phone a cleaning crew. If only it were that easy. Everything. _I would give her everything, buy her anything… EXCEPT this…._

"And it doesn't matter who's the blame for it . . .the point is," she whispered softly, "I know what I'm going to do…"

"Of _course_," he muttered, shutting the phone down. She had it all planned out. Did she. So much for 'deciding togetherness'.

" . . .About our baby girl?" She came up so she was right in front of his elbow, him staring out the window. Her tone of bravado had all but disappeared, taken place by a holding of breath, like he was going to hit her, and that above all else drove him mad.

"I'll tell what I'm going to do; I'm going to get rid of it, since; you won't." He stopped ranting. "It's a girl?"

Hope rose…Her eyes widened slightly; a fleeting vision of a little version of Serenity, with long red hair, trailing and big brown eyes passed before his eyes, blocking everything else out, even the mess of his house…. For a moment, he was so caught up that he didn't hear the door click; she was grateful for Mokuba's intervention just then, because she didn't know, for sure; whether it was a boy they were going to have or not.

"Whoa! What happened here?!" Kaiba's head turned at the sound of his sixteen-year-old brother's voice, still high, "Why didn't you guys tell me you're having a party?!"

There was just enough of awed delight to make Serenity close her teeth and back off to one corner. Mokuba was late again; past curfew and sounded unaware of it. This was going to be bad. Also.

"Mokuba. Upstairs. NOW."

"Harold!" Bending down, Mokuba looked at his foot. He picked up his pet boa constrictor, imported specially from Brazil. It licked him affectionately and he snuggled it. Serenity shuddered. "Why?"

"We're having a serious discussion. And then, you and I will have a serious discussion VERY THOROUGHLY about why you're home so late." That was as scary as it sounded, only ten times as more. His temper already tried once, Kaiba felt it boiling up again. _"And, about your new boarding school!_ You'll be attending."

Mokuba pouted, frowning. "Just tell me why. It's my house, too." He turned to Serenity skulking in the corner, white-faced and put two and two together. _Lessee...big bro looks like he's been hit by a trailer, Serenity's hiding . . . _"Ohhhhh! I get it; so you finally believed--" Harold slithered with an ominous _ssh_-ing sound.

"ROOM. NOW."

"All right, alright . . ." He scuttled off at the boom, but before he did, he said to Serenity as he passed, "Don't worry. It'll all work it one way or the other." She blinked, perplexed at the enigmatic look in the dark grey eyes. Once safely up the long, sweeping stairs, he called back down in a singsong, "Don't worry, big bro, you'll make a great father!" he said sincerely. " _I_ turned out fine!"

Serenity wished he didn't say that while with a snake wrapped around his head.

"All the way! No spying, do you hear!" Kaiba shouted, as more stomping steps caused pictures to shake precariously. "Oh, that kid . . .'ll be the death of me . . ."

"I'm sure he means every word," she said to say something. "And don't say that…"

"I'm sure," he agreed. _Sarcastically._ "Ohh . . ."

"Are you okay?"

". . .okay . . .You're right. There's nothing we can do about it," he grumbled formally. "I'll support you. But I'm not ready…"he broke off and sat on a melting cooler. "I can't be a father yet….I just can't."

His agreement had a forced way, actually muttered, that she didn't like_. It's like I'm forcing him . . .and I don't want to force him to do anything he doesn't want to!_ _But at least . . .we stopped fighting._ "Thanks," she whispered, going to where he was sitting and putting her arms on his shoulders. He didn't move. "I know you'll be a wonderful father . . ." she laid on cheek on top of his head. " . . .Even after all you went through."

The wind outside blew especially hard like the words-- Kaiba didn't miss that look of uncertainty in her eyes a few minutes ago. It probably _is_ a boy, he thought darkly. _Why not? After all that's happened tonight, what next? Lightning hits my house?_ Thunder boomed in response and the entire servants quarters shivered. "I just wish . . ." Her belly poked him in the side as he made to sit on a 3-legged chair, which crashed when left the seat to sit somewhere else (but he didn't notice) "I wish . . . none of this happened . . .I wish… we never met." Rubbing his forehead with one hand, he didn't notice the way she turned white. "Then, this wouldn't have happened . . ." _And I would be alone._ He was so busy caught up in his own daydreaming; he didn't notice her flinching, and grow quiet, and hurt.

When she spoke it was like a shockwave.

"Well, fine, if you really don't want this baby THAT much, fine; I can take care of myself! I don't need your help!" She suddenly screamed, and he was taken aback, recoiling, shocked by her angry voice. Tears stood out in her eyes, and she looked at him like she'd never before--like she'd like nothing better than to knock his head off._ You coward._

He recovered in understanding. "Wait, that's not what I-----" He grabbed her arm, tightly; but she wrenched painfully away. It must've hurt; so tight he was gripping. Then, whirling until she was sure her leg would break off, she dashed out the door.

She wasn't listening, "_ASS!-" _Her voice blended in with the howls of the windsSlam! More pictures fell off the wall, drawing a flinch. In fact, all of them with a bustle._ "-Jack!"_

"--_Meant."_ Breathing in a heavy sigh, it was time to go after her. **_What_** did she call me? He thought, angrily, slowing. Then, s_he might get hit by a car…_ he broke into a run into the freezing, sub-zero night. A ten-ton truck missed by inches. He couldn't see, through a thick blanket of fog, her any more though…

To Be Continued

* * *

****

A/N: (moan) Ohh, Serenity…_its 'jackass' not ass-jack!_ (Shakes head) count on Seren' not to get it right.  
(Joey) Yeah sis. Repeat after me…(teaches)  
**A/N:** Usually I notice in fics Serenity has this big attitude like Mai or Tea, but I like to keep her sweet and petite. :) I have a soft spot for the meek! (huggles Ryou and Yugi) :D Besides, wouldn't you be ooc too if you were 8 months pregnant?? And your boyfriend's an insensitive oaf?? (Grin) Only if you're a girl, of course. If you're a boy, then you'd have other things to worry about…XD  
(Seto) You.are.so.dead.authoress….  
**A/N:** Me wuv you too. Anywho, I know I said that this'll be the last Night to Remember, but can you stand one more?? Pretty please?? It'll be the last one. I swear! (Holds up two fingers) R&Rs make me write. :)


	26. A Night to Remember Part VIII: The Thing...

**Dble A/N: Hey you all this didn't upload well ( my computer's screwed ) so here's the new edition.**

**A/N:** Hey you guys it's been a while since I've been doin' romance fics ( a year in fact ) and boy am I tired. Show must go on! Plus it's mega cool to have 500+ reviews too - the most I've ever had with all my fics combined. Well, not really, but y'all get my drift . . .

-

-

**Disclaimer:** I need a button for this. 'I don't own YGO.'

**Chapter Twenty Six: A Night To Remember Part VIII: The Things Unsaid**

-

-

-

_Brr . . . _thought Serenity, what a cold night to pick for running away. Her skin felt stiff on her face and on her bare legs and arms and under her dress. She was crying soundlessly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Even the tears, frozen rivers, felt like they were dripping and dangling, like icicles from her chin.

But she didn't stop running. It was old, and childish habit, she knew from childhood. _Childish _being the key word. She was used to it, and it served her well. No big deal.

Meanwhile, Kaiba called out to her but she didn't appear to hear. So he called back"Mokuba! I'll be back, in a few minutes! Tell the cleaning crew that just arrived I want this place spic and span by the time I return!" He took a deep breath in. "_Did you hear me_!"

"Yeah sure!" Mokuba continued to absorb the TV, then stopped. He'd heard the fighting downstairs. "Okay, you guys, hup two three four . . ." Kaiba slammed the door.

He caught up to Serenity, finally. It had taken more than just a few minutes. She really could sprint, especially in those strappy, delicate, pointy tortue chambers women called shoes. More like sandals. _In the middle of winter; come on!_

_Everybody should wear long coats and boots, summer or winter._But then he was glad she didn't, for she still looked like she was going to kick him. Her eyes were blazing, and plus, cars were swerving around them; they had stopped right in the middle of the street. What an ugly little scene to play in front of the neighbors.

"Come on."

"Let go of me!"

"Where do you think you're going!"

"Back home." Cars beeped over the sound of rushing water splashing.

"That's two miles away! Are you crazy! You'll be solid by that time; you're already freezing." Her arm felt like a cold metal slab.

"I know how long it is; No, I'm not crazy; and I know I'm freezing!" She was shouting at him. "Do you think I don't have feelings!"

_Obviously_. "I know you have feelings!" he shot back. "But _soon_, you won't have 'feeling', in your fingertips." Taking her hand, he pulled her away from the traffic; an oncoming car received a dirty look; Serenity's dress received a dirty splash as it went by. "Why are you acting this way!" _All the time?_

"Leave me alone." She distangled her ear.

"What do you want me to say, more? I already said I was sorry."

Lie. "I don't want you to do anything! Like I said."

"I said we could talk "

"Would you listen!"

"- as long as it's a _girl_. That's what you've said, right?" He came closer so she could hear it. "it's a girl? Girls are okay."

That was the exactly wrong thing to say. She quieted, and the air seemed to shimmer with the tension around her. "You know what? I _don't know_!" she took in a breath sharply, "and I don't care. I don't care if - if it's a _boy -_" - he flinched- "-girl, or if it's green, or three-headed, or if had no head at all!"

"If it was born with no head, like you said, it'd be dead," he said, crossing his arms and generally looking unimpressed by her speech.

Completely missed the point. _Thank you, my Dr. Seuss boyfriend._ "Oh . . . and you would just like that, wouldn't you!" She swelled up like a balloon. "Maybe I should just throw myself at one of those cars! Save you the trouble. Two birds with one stone. Me and the baby; what a nice and neat package!" she cried hysterically.

"Don't say that!" He seized her arm; just in case. It felt chilled, bone-chilling, but not as much as her words. "How can you say those things? I only want- " his voice dropped into a whisper. "- what's _best_ for _us_."

"Us," she repeated sadly. _There is no us._ Unless he meant the baby too, which she knew him by now that he didn't. She squirmed away. "Let me go! I don't want to talk to you anymore about this."

"Why not?"

"_Because _I'm too angry ! I need some time to cool off . . . and _to give birth_ to our - to our " She couldn't say it. "I mean MY _baby_! _Without any more aggravation!"_ She stalked off, then broke into a run, headed in the opposite direction she had been in the first place. Definitely a stalk, not a walk.

He stared after her, feeling _de ja vu_ - this had happened before. Intial shock faded and his own temper began to simmer. "Oh, its yours now, is it! You're going to take care of it"he yelled sarcastically into the now damp, deserted street. "Good luck! Doubtful you'll be able to raise a kid, all by yourself; just wait until it needs diapers and nannies and then you'll be begging for expenses! " He gritted his teeth when she didn't turn back and shot after her. _Stupid girls. Don't they know a good bluff when they hear it! _

(a/n: Oy vey)

(a/n: ...and he chased her back into his house and she threw all his stuff out of the window. J/K! Just kiddin'! Don't eat me meep)

_Meanwhile_

_Mendy's Restaurant and Bar_

_Girl's Restroom_

Tea felt uncharacteristically uncertain, as she brushed her wood brown locks. Somebody had soaped up the mirrors in the bathroom, above the vanity; it hadn't been like this when she came over to help earlier with Serenity. _I wonder how's she's doing?_

Sighing, Tea unfolded her own mirror - she had the kind that was on the stem of her hairbrush - by unfolding her brush, while tucking in her shirt at the same time. Her mirror was soaped up too. "What the- " Tea murmured aloud, frowning on her pretty face. She felt a sharp stab of dread, a common sharp stab of dread that could mean nothing good.

The bathroom door slammed shut quickly. "Hi!" said a sugary, chirpy voice.

"Oh! Rebecca." Tea said. "You gave me such a scare " Then she remembered what she had done to Yugi. Rebecca pushed a present towards her, a wrapped gift.

"I'm _sowwy_ for what happened earlier."

"Uh . . . " Tea looked suspicious. "You should be apologizing to Yugi, not me"

"Uh, I already did!" Rebecca impishly rocked back and forth, hands behind her.

"Okay . . . " Tea unwrapped it like it was a time bomb. Inside was a plastic car. "What is it" _Well Rebecca is what, 12? I guess she plays with these? _"Uh, thanks?"

"Oh, but that's not all of it." Rebecca smiled wildly.

"It's not?"

"Nope" Rebecca aimed a gun. "Like your car, Barbie" Tea's eyes went wide with pure shock. "Have a car wash!" She pulled the trigger, and wet stuff sprayed all over Tea - her hair, jacket, sweatshirt, pants. Hardly any on the car. "_Oops missed the car!_ Mwa ha ha!" The blonde pigtailed girl dashed out. The lock clicked.

Sputtering, Tea stood staring for a minute, then tried to rationalize, for the little girl's sake. _Maybe she got drunk at the party Kaiba threw earlier and she doesn't know what she's doing._ She tried to let go of the car, which was a plastic pink Corvette, but it wouldn't. It was Crazy glued to her hand. Shaking it, Tea tried to fix her hair again as best as she could. Water, but without a mirror it could've been anything.

Cursing, Tea tried to wrench it off, but it was stuck to her pinky ring. She was pulling it off when her cell rang. "Hello?" she grumbled. _Whoever's on the other line better watch out because I'm soooo not in a good mood!_

Static. Thinking Rebecca, Tea shouted, "I'm not in the mood for pranks, R- "

"Tea, dear? You have to come quick - I'm -" More static, then _click_!the phone went dead.

"That wasn't Rebecca's voice . . . Mai?" Tea said. _I'd better call Joey, I would go, but I'm sort of busy right now!_ She dialed the phone. Joey's number was busy. "Come on, come on . . . dammit." She hung up and glanced about. A hallway led outside; it didn't take a genius to realize Rebecca had locked her in. Seeing an open window, she had no choice. _I'll be back, I hope!_

Setting the plastic car down, finally, she crawled through the open window, shivering as her breath came out in puffs. _Maybe I should've called the police instead . . . oh well, I'm already at Mai's house, too late! _

She knocked on the door, jumping from foot to foot to keep warm. "Mai! Is everything all right?"

"Tea! Thank God you're here!" Mai, dressed in a dressing gown and elegant slippers, threw something at her face. "Tell me, what does this look like?"

Tea stared stupidly at it. It was a sleeper jumper, the kind that babies wore. There was a pattern crocheted on it. "A . . . lion? Did you _make _this, Mai?"

"Yes!" Mai cried triumphantly. "It's for Serenity, and her baby. There, you see? I'll let you live - I camera phoned it to Joey, and he called it a jellyfish! A _jellyfish_, Tea!" She shook the sleeper jumper dramatically. "It's a _lion!_"

"Ok, ok . . . this is what you _called _me for, Mai!" Tea couldn't believe it. "You said it was an emergency!"

"I never said it was an emergency. What's the big deal, anyway? You are already done with your date, anyway, aren't you? It not like you have anything else to do, do you?"

"No, I wasn't done!" Tea shot up, picturing wrapping her fingers around her friend's throat and squeezing very, very _hard_.

"You aren't?" Mai said mildly, unaware. "You left _right in the middle _of your _date_, Tea?" She made a tsking sound. "That's very bad - very bad date etiquette."

Tea's fingers curled and she stalked around Mai's vision; from behind.

"And you went out lookin' like that? Sweats and wet, stringy hair is so not _done_, dear. You should've let me do you over. Poor Yugi. He must've been frightened out of his wits when you saw you." Mai's phone chirped out a ringtone. "Hello?" Mai said, turning her back to Tea. " Oh it's you. - it's a lion- no, don't call me, Joey - Why? Because I'm not talking to you- Well, because _you're _talking to me!"

_Must. Not. Strangle._ Deciding it would be very bad friend manners to strangle/asphyxiate one's fiancee when talking to them, Tea muttered, "I'm out of here!" and headed for the door.

"Bye, Tea!" Mai chirped, her cozy cottage littered with magazines and photos, many espresso cups from her cappacino machine: mocha latte, french vanilla. Tea opened the kitchen door just as Serenity came barreling in smack dab into her. "Serenity!" _Is everyone dropping by and what?_

"Oh, Mai!" Serenity said, obviously thinking Tea was Mai, clutching onto her, as if for dear life. She was dirty and wet, and sobbing and out of breath. _She looks even worse than Tea does!_ Mai rose from the couch.

"Um . . . d'you want me to call your mother, Serenity?" Tea said uncertainly, as Mai came forward.

"No . . . she's out of town . . . Oh, it's you, Tea. Hi."

Mai took charge. Hanging up her phone, she ushered Serenity upstairs like this happened everyday, while Tea stared dumbfounded. "Oh, you poor, poor thing . . . you're about to freeze! So not good for the baby." Behind them, she called back, "Tea, dear, could you please close the door?"

"Uh, sure." Tea did so, then hurried upstairs, where Serenity and Mai were talking, Serenity in the low queen sized bed with throw pillows everywhere; embroidered. _Who knew that Mai was so domestic?_ Tea thought, watch Mai fuss over her young charge.

She sat down, making herself comfortable, and Serenity spilled. "I - I don't know Mai-I just SNAPPED, you know-I was so ANGRY..." She sniffled as Mai handed her a paper tissue; she nodded her thanks. "I've never been that angry before in my LIFE. And I...I just couldn't stand to be in there a minute longer, listening to his lies..." She choked some more things Tea didn't catch; angry chokes, of outrage. "So I r-r-r-ran..." she wailed. "And-and then I just took off!"

She was incoherent. Tea leaned forward as Mai said soothing things like, "Oh...c'mon dear...you're freezing cold from outside...Don't tell me you were running around in _that_? Even _I _don't run in heels..."

"What did he say to you?" Tea spoke calmly, as she could when Serenity was settled with an afghan thrown around her slender bare shoulders. Mai shot her a warning glance that said, _Don't make this harder, Tea._

"He said..." Serenity told them tearfully that he wished they had never met.

"Shoot...if any man ever told me that, I'd call him a jackass and got the hell of there!" Mai declared, flipping her hand and rocking back slightly.

Tea's reaction was more fierce. Or, it started, but then Serenity, after a stunned silence, burst out"JACKASS! I couldn't-even say. _That!_ Right!"

She dove under the covers, sobbing piteously. Tea looked bewildered at Mai, but Mai smiled knowingly, afte a moment. Apparently Serenity had called him whatever she had called him many times before, in the past. She patted the tiny girl and rubbed her back. "C'mon, Seren, hon; don't fret too much; it's not good for the baby. You just go and cry it all out."

_Don't fret; but cry it all out?_ Tea decided not to comment on that, for the sake of non-arguement. "Shoot...At least she didn't call him a Whole Ass." Tea said. Mai chuckled deeply.

"Oh...you say that most amusing things, Tea...that's what I like about you. _You're so blunt_." Mai looked up at the security cameras outside with a bite of her lip. "There's Kaiba."

Sure enough, pounding came at the door. Three hard _poundings_.

"I'll get it." Tea picked up a bat Mai used for stalkers.

"Oh really, come now Tea" Mai pushed her gently on the shoulder. "What are you going to with THAT! Bash him! Don't be so insensible. Listen, Serenity dear, we'll be back, okay? You can stay the night at my house if you wish. Is that what you want? Okay." To Tea, as she dashed downstairs, she added, "Besides, you can't hit him . . . . . . . . . you'll go to jail."

But Tea didn't put the bat back. Mai sighed, then pushed her aside, blocking her with her body as she opened the door. Being taller than the brunette, Tea had to keep hopping up and down to look over her well groomed shoulder. _Mai had such poofy hair! Too much volume! And h-h-hairspray . . . achoo! _thought Tea sulkily. It took up all the remaining doorway space. She stood up on her tiptoes, and only then she could see him. Mai was right, for a change.

"Boy, Kaiba...you _really _did _it _this time, didn't you?" Mai was saying, as Tea pushed against her and made snarling faces. She stopped mid-snarl when she got a better look at him. He looked a wreck, like he never did before. Wrinkles around his face and eyes were even more pronounced, like they were very deeply etched. The harsh streetlight from Mai's front porch light made it all the weird.

_Wow...he actually looks human...who knew? _Tea thought, stifling a quiet cough. Ignoring Mai's question, Kaiba said, "Oh look it's the Defense Brigade." in an acid tone. _Same old, same old. Well, I'm not going to let him say any more hurtful things to Seren! She got enough problems._

"Yeah?" Tea shouted over Mai's shoulder, jumping up and down to see. Kaiba barely spared her a glance.

"Did you really tell her that you didn't love her anymore?" Mai asked, scandalized.

"That's NOT what I said!" he yelled, suddenly. "Move out of the way, Valentine, and let me in. I know she's in here." He made to move past her, long gray coat swishing.

Mai put her her hand to the side, blocking him. Tea made snarling growling noises and raised the bat up higher. Mai found it very difficult to be a wall that kept these two from getting where they wanted to be without getting hit. "Hey, be still, Tea! I'm not letting you in Kaiba, until you apologize . . . to both of us." Mai declared.

"Apologize! For _what_!" It was weird how that "what" sounded so much highed and bigger than "apologize."

"Yeah!" Tea shouted again. She wasn't sure what Mat was talking about either, but didn't he need to just apologize? For everything in the world that's bad? "Well?" she said to Mai. "For what?"

"For..." Mai took in an exaggerated breath, apparently about to sigh. " . . . Calling us _liars_, when we both told you the truth about -"

"Yeah!" Tea said, interrupting. She actually tried to stick the bat between Mai's shoulder and the door frame, and poke him in the nose but no dice. "We tried to help you. "

"Well maybe if you done a better job." Kaiba crossed his arms.

"-the baby." Mai finished unecessarily. Tea saw, with amazement, pity in her violet eyes. It was because Kaiba flinched, at the mention. There was a short but pointed silence as he made growling noises behing heavily gritted teeth, apparently fighting to urge to use force and not lose his temper.

"Fine! Whatever! I apologize, blah, blah, blah. Etc., etc., etc. Now move aside!" He began backing up"Or I'll have to use _force_."

Mai looked a bit uncertain; he looked like he really meant it. Tea held the bat up head length so he'd charge right into it with his forehead behind Mai. "Wait-are you thinking straight? What are you going to do? You can't just barge in there!" Mai shouted, all pretense of playing gone. "Think!"

"Probably call her 'fat' next?" Tea suggested. One of Mai long, blonde hairs tickled her nose. "Aah...aah.._KACHEW!" _She let out one of her worst, spewing sneeze.

Mai whirled. "Ew! TEA! You - just - _sneezed _- all - over me!" She began to flap around, as if that would rid the virus released in the air. _Now I'm going to be sneezing on my wedding day . . . _

"Sorry." Tea apologized, with a sniffle. Then, "- Hey, he's getting away!" she called as a blue streak swam past them both and went purposefully upstairs, steps thundering.

The girls followed, Mai still wiping her face with a soft terrycloth from the kitchen. The hallway seemed darker, than before. Even Mai's pictures on the wall, in a line, Tea couldn't tell who were in them. Barely did Kaiba reach the first door in the left, he began immediately pounding on it.

"_What is your problem?_"

_Oh, yeah, like that won't scare her. When in doubt, always go for the direct problem._ Tea heard him shout a bunch of other stuff, like "_Get out here!_" and "_I want to speak with you now!_" She clutched her arms after blowing her nose. He was pounding so loud; Serenity was saying something back, but no one could tell from all the pounding. It did sound like "_Leave me alone!_" though. Tea glanced back at Mai, on the third step, to see how she was reacting to this. _He's totally doing damage to her door. _Suddenly, with a ringing silence, he stopped.

Nobody moved. Suddenly, he threw a table, which crashed on the end of the hall, said something, and swept away. Both heard the slamming of the kitchen door as it shivered on it's hinges.

"Hmph. Always blaming others." Tea muttered loudly as Mai asked what he said. "Something about 'this is all your two fault' and 'stupid girls.'" Mai grunted her disapproval, as well. It did sound like him. Tea moved towards Serenity's closed door about to check on her. Mai stopped her, and shook her head. She didn't think Serenity would take to visitors now.

"He'll be back." Mai said quietly, crossing her arms..

"I doubt it." Tea sniffed. They went back downstairs in mutual somber silence. They could hear Serenity weeping upstairs. Miraculously, the door was still in one piece. Tea looked at Mai. "Though, I'm kind of surprised you let him leave _mad_. Aren't you always the one who's playing matchmaker? And Make-Up Person?"

"I deal with makeup all right." Mai agreed. "But in other couples' fights; I stay out of, hon. Wise advice I learned long time ago. Besides," she stared in the direction of the kitchen door, "Old Kaiba has to learn a lesson; so I'm not going to help him this time! Heh."

Tea cocked her head, her expresion saying, "What ARE you talking about." _I guess she's right though. Neither of us can fix other people's problems. The only thing, we can do is..._She sighed cynically, mimicking Mai's distant gaze. _Be there for one another. _She heard Serenity still weeping upstairs and turned away. Mai didn't seem to hear, she was still staring at the kitchen door. _I feel so bad._

But then another pressing matter, a much bigger pressing matter occured. "Omigod!" she screamed so loudly that Mai jumped. "I forgot! Yugi's probably wondering where I am." She threw the bat she didn't know she still had; it landed on some couch cushions. " I gotta go!"

"Wait; at least fix your hair. And change your jacket." Tea's nose was bright red and running. "Oh, and let one of my drivers drive you; it's raining again."

Tea let her drive her.

_Meanwhile_

_Mendy's Restaurant_

_Dining Room_

"She sure is taking a long time in the bathroom," Tristan observed unneccesarily. His comment did nothing to soothe Yugi's nerves; in fact, made them worse. "But you've prepared your speech already, right man? You what to say?"

Yugi looked uncertain and miserable.

"Wait; you are going to confess your feelings for her! Didn't you _already_! Man, it's ten o clock at night" The waiter was already glaring omniously at them and tapping his watch; it was about to close. "Hey it isn't that big a deal." Tristan again spotted. "Hey! Where are you goin'?"

Yugi looked nervously at him. "I . . .Ican't do it."

"What? Oh, it's just nerves talkin'. Everybody gets 'em! Even me." Tristan said easily. "Why, I remember Joey was just like you, a nervous wreck, when he confessed to Mai. But now, look, see! Everything worked out all right for them!" Tristan said proudly.

Yugi sat down again. He drummed his fingers on the table, making his bracelet clink. "It did? He was?"

"Sure, man! Didn't you _know!_"

"No. I mean, he never talks to me." Yugi looked a bit sad. "About that stuff."

"Well, she oughta be here any sec. Then you can make your move." Tristan glanced at the girls' room again. "Any second . . .and second, now."

"Monsieurs, it iz time to close!" said the snooty waiter, coming over to them.

Yugi flushed as Tristan said, "But our friend! She's still in the bathroom. We think something bad happened to her."

"We do?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"I vill send someone to check." The snooty waiter disappeared.

"She's not there." Yugi said suddenly, looking crushed.

"Don't lose hope man!" Tristan said fiercely. Despite his loud, overbearing tough guy demeanor, he really was a softie for a mushy romance. "It ain't over till the fat lady sings." Yugi's head sunk lower and lower, until only the pointy tips of his black hair showed - he didn't use magenta anymore. "Don't wimp out! When she comes walking through that door, you confess! _Do you hear me soldier!" _He barked just like an army drill sergeant.

_Well, he did go and join the army right after high school._ "Yes" Yugi meeped. "But . . . "

"No buts! Ah, look the woman the waiter sent is back."

"This is the only girl I found in there." The heavyset woman said in the now nearly deserted restaurant. It was Rebecca. "Is she your little friend, cutie?" The woman winked.

Yugi was too shocked to notice. "Rebecca!" _So I did see her earlier. . ._

"Umm . . . hi Yugi." Her job done, the woman walked away, leaving them alone.

Yugi felt a stab of dread. "What did you to do Tea?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, then what's this?" Tristan lifted a squirt gun and a tube of Crazy Glue from the little girl's hands, behind her back. "Hmm . . . looks like she glued Tea together and . . . used the gun to wash her down the toilet!"

"RIght idea, Sherlock! Not!" Rebecca kicked him in the shins. Yugi crossed his arms. "Um . . . I didn't do anything ! I mean, um." Huge tears started rolling down her under her glasses.

"Rebecca, tell the _truth_." A new voice joined them. It was Mr. Hawkins with a stern expression on his old white face.

"Ok, ok. I . . . squirted sum watta . . . " Rebecca mumbled so low they had to strain to hear. "And glued her hand to my car. But that's it! Grampa caught me coming back from the bathroom, and made me go back at 'pologize." She glanced up at him. "But when I went back, she was gone! I swear, I didn't have nothing to do with it" _Momo, help me . . . _

She started sobbing pitifully, and her Grandpa put his hand on her shoulder and led her away, bidding the two stunned boys a good night. Tristan spoke first; his voice was uncharacteristically solemn. "You think . . . you think something bad happened to her? Like she's been kidnapped?"

"Maybe." Yugi said hopefully. Tristan gave him a funny look. "I mean, not that that's great or anything, but -" _That means she didn't stand me up!_ Hope rose . . .

"Well. I can't really see someone as tough as Tea being hauled off like that." Tristan said, dashing all his hopes. "So . . . that means . . . "

"Vee are closed! Get out!" screamed the snooty waiter. They shuffled out. Yugi felt numb, and it wasn't because of the cold. A fine mist started falling, turning his hair white.

"Do you want a ride or something?"

"No, no . . . thanks, but I'll walk." Watching him shuffle off, coatless, Tristan couldn't help clench his fists. _I so thought Tea wasn't like that! Like one of those girls that just runs away without even a goodbye!_ Anime rivers starting flowing.

Water was dripping off Yugi's nose too. It wasn't that far to his house, maybe five miles, or so. Maybe a few months ago, he would've been more optimistic. He kind of didn't want to be alone right now, but couldn't stand the pity on others' faces. His black leather pants started sticking stiff. He could barely walk.

_I guess I should go to Tea's Buick, the one she left at KaibaCorp., and wait, I guess._ But before he could, it passed him.

"Hey, Yugi!" Tea beeped the horn. Right in his startled face. "There you are; I checked the restaurant, but it was closed."

He smiled weakly. He didn't move. He didn't look that happy to see her . . .

"Get in." She pulled over. Like it was nothing. He hesistated, then sighed. Then he opened the side door.

Tea smiled at him as he got in. "I bet your wondering what I'm doing here." _And why I didn't come back._ He sat silent, staring directly ahead. His breathing was calm, too much so. "Are you mad at me?" she demanded, setting the car on park after pulling up in front of the Mutou's home.

"No" he said quietly and meekly, picking at his thin, black sleeveless shirt.

"Don't you even want to know? You know, it's okay for you to tell me when you're upset." He flinched and she thought she was being too hard on him. "Sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to harsh on you. I guess I'm just in a bad mood, after all that's happened tonight." She filled him in on where she was. He was completely silent, but listened. "So anyway. What happened while I was gone?"

"Tristan came . . ."

"To nose around I bet."

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled slightly, and she was relieved. _He's not mad at me, at least!_

"Well, anyway, in conclusion, I guess we'll have to take a rain check " She pointed at the cloudy sky, and he nodded.

"Guess so."

"So what did our nosy friend say." she said with a grin. Despite the fact she was as wet as he, and her eyes were a little too bright and red-rimmed, she looked very pretty; especially with her long dark brown hair hanging around her face.

_Was she crying?_ "Oh, um . . . this and that. Advice . . . on love." He couldn't help to squirm at that, at the intimatacy of the word. He noticed the radio was playing softly. Feeling very nervous he pointed at something in her hand. "What's that."

"Oh, this? A parking ticket." Tea sighed. "As if that would make this night any better." She stared out the window for a moment. _I am so fighting this ticket!_

YUgi knew what she was thinking about. She always got that look when she was thinking about something serious or something that really mattered to her. "Serenity's in bad shape, eh. I feel guilty. I was thinking I should let Kaiba win. I still think I should've."

Tea laughed. "I _swear_, Yugi. You would feel guilty even if the guy held you at gunpoint and forced you to lose." She paused thoughtfully. "Actually, I think he did do that."

_She sure looks cute when she cocks her head like that . . ._ Encouraged, he went on"Actually, I never told you this, but it was his fault that Grampa died."

She looked shocked, but not as much as he; for saying the words. "_Grampa_" and "_died_." Then Tea shook her head ruefully. _I don't even want to go there!_ "One day, he'll get his comeuppance. That's all I'm saying." She made an expectant look, and he said _What? _with his expression. "Well, it is a date after all . . ." she smiled as he turned into a red Chirstmas light"I'm just kidding. I would kiss you good night, but I'm getting a cold." She sniffled. And then reached over for a hankie in the glove compartment.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, even more encouraged now. "Tea, I- " Just then, the two things he wanted to say mixed together and made no sense in his mind. _I love you_ and _Don't go_. Both of them made his tummy squirm, like he'd eaten a bunch of butterflies. He stopped, afraid some of them would fly out if he opened his mouth.

"Don't, Yugi." she said seriously. Don't what? He saw a glitter of tears in her eyes and underneath her nose, and didn't know whether she was talking about stopping her from going back to NY, or from getting a hankie. She smiled quickly to break the silence. "I'll see you tomorrow." Later, she would wonder why she'd had said that. She kissed him on the cheek on second thought. "Bye, Yugi."

"O . . . okay . . . bye." He pulled open the door handle, slid out, and waved, but he never touched ground as he floated upstairs back to his room.

To Be continued

* * *

**A/n: **Awww... you know how you just float? When your crush...well you know. Luv when that happens. :D Well, next: More organized chaos! It sounds like an oxymoron, but it's really different from, say, random chaos. Ooh, why did I meantion that! Tell me! X( Finally, normal chappies... RR, will you. 


	27. Mrs W STILL Doesn't Have It Going On

**A/n:** Yay! YGO has the most stories than any anime! I owe it all to myself. Now to only take out those _HP_ guys . . .

**shemka ona -** I can't wait either! The wedding's gonna take a bit tho.

_Cecilia DevilAngel_ - Nope, he's busy missing his 'Rennie! Aren't you, Seto? (Seto grunts)

**animelover **- You have to wait and see! "Hope" is a pretty name, tho...I always liked it.

_StarWolf4_ - Yes I agree, but Yugi's very shy and me likes shyness for guys...X3

**DarkEgyptianPrincess **- Joey must be blind...

_Linkin-Phoenix_ - Your review(s) wins 'most entertaining.' Gotta yami too, down, girl...

**Magicman/Smokegirl** - 'Despise him utterly', eh?_I'd_ call it love...XD J/k Meep.Jus' teasin'.let me live...

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or Family Feud, only my original creativeness._

_-_

_-_

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Mrs. W Still Don't Got It Going On  
**_(A/N: It's official! Titles and me don't mix! Tah well.)_

"BUT _WHY_?" Mrs. W's heartfelt cry shook the whole two-story house. It was the Wheeler's residence, on a normal-looking street, a house looking like a hundred next to it. It was a comfy-cozy looking house, and a very nice place to live in. Green shutters with a yellow trim, neatly manicured bushes in the front and back yards. Serenity's garden flourishing in the background. Bushes strategically placed to keep out reporters, media, and press.

Said auburn-haired girl bit her lip, and continued munching on her pickle-flavored potato chips. Mrs. W was Serenity's mother. Joey's mother, too; he came to live with them at sixteen. _Three years ago. _Eyes wide, she focused only on the next potato chip coming between her lips and stared stotically ahead. "Family Feud" was playing - pretty appropriate.

She wiped her fingertips free of salt. "Mom . . . I told you . . . I'm not calling him _until_ . . . after the baby's born." _She is so going to go ballistic . . . right about NOW._

"But **_whyyy_**!" Mrs. W cried, bemoaning as she flapped her arms. At thirty-six, she had a strange combination of her favorite daughter's tendency to get over-emotional and Joey's short-fused temper, with her own orignal cluelessness. "All week you haven't done anything, except eat and sit on front of the TV. I had to practically drag you out to Lamaze class, yesterday-"

Seren winced again. That had been an embarrassing event, if not _the _most embarrassing event of her little short, eighteen-year-old life. They hadn't enough money to go to a decent hospital. The class had been filled with a bunch of kooks - a couple that was so fat she wasn't sure who was the pregnant one, a girl with long, black hair and dark skin that looked like Mokuba, except she was a girl, with a boy that looked twelve-years-old, and Rex and Weevil...-NOT together!..._I think._

Anyway, it had all been very embarrassing.

"_Puhleeze,_ call him." Mrs. W begged. She started shoving the cell at her daughter, chasing her when Seren ran away. She was still agile, even though her waistband was gettinghuge;those pickle chips were like Miracle-Gro. "You didn't break up, did you?"

"No, Mom. _We _didn't break up. I have to do this: I'm not talking to him until after the baby's born-"

"Well, call and tell him _that, _then!"

"That would count as _talking to him_."

Mrs. W sputtered, then her face cleared. "Oh! He asked me to ask you personally. Forget what he said to to you, or didn't say, or whatever! All men go a little crazy when they're about to become fathers. _Your_ father and I, got _married_. So, you _see_?" Mrs. W's pleading eyes made Serenity feel rotten to the core. Ridiculously, she wished her Mom wasn't so _understanding _when she told her that she was about to become a grandma. Seren stared at a neardy window. Reporters were camping out on the neat, small lawn eagerly.

"I . . . have to do what I believe is right," she said in a meek, smile voice.

She gave a tiny, pathetic little sniffle. Mrs. W threw up her hands. And started pacing around the shag green carpet with her hands plunked on her hips, like Joey did, when he was upset. Suddenly, Serenity wished for _Joey_ right now. _He would understand. Why I'm doing this; like always._

"Staring into space, all day . . ." Mrs. W went on, while her daughter fidgeted uncomfortably andguiltily, in the corner. " Now I've got reporters on my lawn, hanging from my trees . . . taking a picture of me in my nightgown . . . " She rubbed her temples so fiercely that it was scary to watch. "Why are you ACTING so - so - so - so just like your brother!" She leaned back. "_Joseph!"_

"I didn' do it," Joey said automatically, plunking his keys on the kitchen table. Coincidentally, Mai was right behind him, just in time to hear Mrs. W's shrieking cry. She bumped into him as he stopped short.

_Uh oh . . . Ma's in one 'o her rants again . . ._"Ow!" Mai said. "What's the deal?" She'd been talking on her phone over the stream of reporter's chatter outside. "What is it . . . ?"

"Uh . . . maybe we'd betta go someplace else?" he said, smiling feebly. _How embarrassin'!_

"JOSE-PH!" Mrs. W came storming up before he could usher out to the piranha reporters. "Talk some sense in your sister!" She thrust the phone forward at her son, ignoring Mai. They regularly butted heads. "You tell your sister to make up with her _boyfriend!"_

The reporters clicked away madly. Shutting the door, Joey stepped into the room and took in the scene. Serenity's eyes instantly brightened, at the sight of him. She waved, a potato chip bag crinkled in her hand, not seeing him for six days. "Hi Joey. Hi, Mai."

She blushed and stuffed the bag behind her back. "Heya, sis." _Boy, what a mess. I come home from taking grueling exams, all morning at the university, to dis? Argh. Stupid Ma._ He cast an anxious sideways glance at Mai, sure she was _looking _to find a way out of here, like he was. But she didn't seem embarrassed, just watching interestedly at the little scene, moving aside as they went towards the living room.

"I. Am. Not." Joey said, throwing the phone at a couch; it bounded off a pillow. "Askin'. Her. To. Make. Up. With That Jerk." Joey smiled at Serenity. Mai had told him all about what had happened six night ago, and instead of being all angry like Serenity's Mom, for once, he was proud of her. "Seren an' me is gonna take care of dis baby," he plowed on. "and we don't need 'im." Mrs. W gasped raggedly.

His sister's big brown eyes glittered with emotion. Wringing her hands, she blurted: "Oh Joey, I thought, when I first told you I was pregnant, I thought you weren't being sincere! When you told me you'd always support me." She threw her arms around him, and whispered, "Thank you."

He forced a smile.

"See? SEE? See what you've put in her head!" Mrs. W looked unmoved, and she looked like she might explode, "You made her think that she can take care of this baby on her own! This is all your fault. That, and why Mister Kaiba and her have broken up."

In the corner watching, Mai opened her mouth, then thought better of it. Restlessly, she patted her hair down on one side._ Joey's mom, looks like she needs a good slap. That's weird; she wasn't like this when I met her before . . . I'll give her the benefit of the doubt._

But she almost rose on her feet when Mrs. Wsuddenly said,"And don't you call our Mister Kaiba a jerk!" She shook her finger at him. "He is a highly respected member of our community, not to mention my boss. He ACTUALLY has a job, and makes good money. What do you do? Looks it this hair; and clothes!" Joey flushed a deep angry red, saying nothing; she pulled his long, waist length hair. Ironically, Mrs. W at first complained that her daughter was dating, and then realized who. "And-and don't think I don't know about your 'little' pranks and practical jokes you've pulled on him!"

"Jokes? Jokes? What jokes . . . ?" Serenity said. Mai's eyebrows winged up as well. Joey looked slightly guilty; he stuffed his hands in his jeans' pockets. _So he didn't tell 'er . . .Interestin'._

" . . . And if I hear you call him that again _you're out on the street_!" Mrs. W declared; Joey mouthing the last part along. Obviously, they had this arguement before, many times.

Only Mai hadn't heard it before. " . . . excuse me," she said, amazed. "He lives at the university now, so technically, you can't throw him out of his own house." _Why isn't he standing up to her? That's weird._

All three looked equally startled, but not as much as poor Mrs. W. "Who are YOU?"

Not liking her belligerent tone, Joey said, "My _fiancee_ Mai!" His mother blinked.

"Oh . . . right . . . " Looking at her up and down, Mrs. W certainly did look bewildered. "Mia. Serenity's friend . . . "

Serenity said gently, since dangerous lights were in Joey's eyes, "Mai, Mom. Her name is _Mai_."

"That's what I meant - to say. Sorry. Don't _look _at me like that. I'm getting old." Joey snorted unforgivably. Mrs. W sighed, gathering herself up. "I need to go to work . . . then take Serenity to the doctor . . . If I die, who'll take care of her?" she muttered angrily to herself, moving past them all. "If I die-"

"Halluelujah," Joey muttered, taking his sister's hand, not waiting until his mom was out of earshot. "C'mon, sis, we have to go."

"Go? Where?" Her eyes oddly bright.

"To a wedding fittal. Did you forget?" He smiled at her. "Right, Mai? Mai?"

"Right," Mai said, staring thoughtfully at the stairs. Serenity ran to get her disguise. "So. You don't get along with your mother . . . ?" He was at a loss, not sure how to explain. She could see that. Smiling, she held out her arms out, bangles clinking;and he surprisededly walked into them. "Aw . . . poor thing . . ."

"Me, go? Like this?" Serenity pointed to the chip crumbs all down her front on her lemon maternity dress. She came back, with a clunky pair of black plastic glasses, the kind nerds were,and a long overcoat.

Mai winked at her from behind Joey's back, "My poor, poor tough guy. Was she _mean_ to you? . . ."

Serenity smiled back. My big brother and his soon wife-to-be.Trying not to show the _envious_on her face, she chirped, "Let's go,"and they went outside to fight off the reporters and theirflashbulbs and come out of there in one piece.

_**( -( - (- Later -)- )- )**_

Chesca, manager of _Francesca's Wedding Tailoring for All_, was an old beauty college roommate of Mai's. And old was key: she looked at least thirty five years old, a plump, well-kept woman with shining blue-black hair spun around her head in a French twist. _Looks like a Q-Tip ta me._ She was wearing diamond jewelry that was so shiny, it hurt to look at her directly. "Maiiiii; Miss Indie!" she squealed in a husky, Greta Grabo voice. They hugged.

"Let me look at you!" Mai smiled nostalgically. _Ah, memories of college . . ._

"Soo_oo_! Miss Independent Fell In Love. Where is he! Is this him? Ah . . . ah . . . "

"Yep, this is him," Mai said proudly. Chesca's face lit up slowly in a _Your-pulling-my-leg-right? _grin.

"Um? Oh . . . he's cute! . . . _tee . . .hee_ . . . right this way, please." The plump, business-suited woman turned down a hall, still giggling girlishly.

"Why was she laughing?" It had sounded like an laughing-at-you kind of laugh, and Joey had heard enough of those to know it.

"I dunno . . . you're a funny guy." Mai shrugged, not really bothered. _Let's see, how much is this all going to cost . . . ?_

"I didn't even make one joke!" But he soon found out when she asked him what everyone in Domino was dying to know. They all went down to a very wide expansiveroom, where all the wedding party would be fitted for respective gowns and suits. Tea, Ishizu, and Serenity were to be bridesmaids; Yugi, Ryou, and Tristan were to be the groomsmen, and they were all there. At Ishizu's pressure, Mai had agreed to let Marik usher with Mokuba and Duke, under one condition: that _hE sTaY oUt oF hEr wAy._Mai hadsaid this really omniously, with a long sewing needle brandishing in the air. They had all laughed, a little nervously,at the expression on Marik's face, even Yugi, who was feeling a lot more cheerful now.

Chesca's lovely assistants, all young women, started taking the guests' measurements, as well as the bride's and groom's. Tristan frowned as Duke's got a particularly cute assistant. "The bet, for that," he said, pointing. As Duke started to work his charm, Tea called from across.

"What are you doing, Tristan!"

"Aw, damn . . . " Tristan said as the cute assistant was nodding and smiling at Duke, agreeing. _There goes my fifty bucks..._ "I had bet that ol' Dukie here can't get _any_ girl," he said extra-loudly.

"Boys," muttered Tea, with a dark look. Duke looked up.

"You can join her in cooking me breakfast," he said. Tristan looked nonplussed, then a quick look of concern, at Yugi. He was looking surprised: _I didn't know Duke liked Tea._

"Get bent," Tea shouted back, squashing all his disbeliefs.

"Maybe you'd like to go out with Duke, Tea?" Serenity said hopefully. She didn't know that Yugi liked Tea; she was getting too heavy to climb up trees any longer. _Plus, he's getting to be a pretty fast runner . . . _

"Tch. Ha! As if," Tea said, scowling while writing in her daily planner. "I'd first lose my head andgo out with Kaiba!" she said distastefully. ". . . er, no offense, Seren."

"None taken," Serenity simpered sweetly. She made a face at Tea when her back was turned, grumbling.

"Tuh . . . I didn't know dat Duke liked cha," Joey said to Tea, out of Yugi's earshot. "I thought you like Yuge!"

"I do!" Tea turned a reluctant red. "It's all Mai's fault that that Duke likes me!" She cast furious glances at said blonde.

"Hmm?" Mai said slowly, hearing her name, looking up from her paperwork. "Did you say something, Tea?" she said sweetly, taking note that the brunette was in kind of a bothered mood today.

Tea said nothing, just glared with her face all red. She kept looking over at Yugi, who was immersed in a chit chat with Ryou and Marik.

"Oh," said Mai with lack of interested involvement, getting it. She continued to fill out her paperwork. At Joey's question, she said, "She's talking about about the time she flashed him, darling."

"What?" Joey said, looking disbeliving at Tea. It seemed like a very un-Tea like thing to do. He began to laugh.

"It's not funny, Joey!" Tea said too loudly. She quieted her voice. "I didn't do it; Mai made me!"

"Ah, yes," Mai said, with an annoyingly gleam in her eye. "It gave ol' Duke a thrill, that day on the boat ride, to see Tea, flapping in the breeze."

Tea made a choking sound of outrage and pulled her sweater dress over her chest more tightly.

Mai simply chuckled and went in for the kill. "Didn't it, Dukie-boy?" she called over the other chatter. Now I can finish in peace.

"Ohhh yeah, dat boat ride, like two years ago," Joey said, finally realizing it.

"Did you see her, too?" Tristan whispered. Duke was smiling reminsciently of the very same dayand Tea was swiping at him. He didn't want to get hit too.

"No,I was too busywas beatin' dat Kaiba up, bringing out a can of whoop ass with a series or Elbow Drops-punched him outta dat boat, I did."

"More like _he_ was beating _you_ up," Tristan said, eyebrows raised.

"You mean, you _weren't_ getting along?" Serenity said, looking shocked at her brother. _That explains a lot._

"Hey, whose side are ya on!" Joey said to his friend. "Jus' fer that lil comment, I'm making Yuge my best man."

"Is that your final answer, dear?" Mai said with a turn. "Because, whoever's your best man gets to walk with Seren down the aisle . . . "

Tristan looked like he was going to take his remark back.

"But then, _Yugi_ is going to walk with _Tea_," Mai said thoughtfully...staring at Tristan's hopeful face...

Meanwhile, Mokuba, dressed all in black,was talking with Serenity, his grin stretched ear to ear, purple and pink highlights in his long black hair. He was too tall to be the ringbearer, but there wasn't anyone else, and besides, Rebecca was to be the flower girl. "Big brother's really lost an' lonely without cha, 'Ren. All he does is be in his bed, moanin' and groanin', cryin' and saying, Why me! That, and bury his head in his arms on his desk."

"Mm, _hm_!" Rebecca said, with her ponytails bobbing. "Us spies have the _proof an' everything_. Tell her about the ice cream, Momo."

"And he just keeps getting fatter and fatter, 'cause all he eats is strawberry ice cream and listen to the radio-" Mokuba screwed up his tiny face, and broke into Why is Life so Complicated? song.

Serenity let out a choked, laughing sob, and walked away. Ishizu, having overheard this, asked if it was true.

"Why do you wanna know?" Rebecca said suspiciously, but looked awed at the Egyptian's pretty jewels at her throat and wrists. "Ooh . . ." she said, with her green eyes all aglow.

"Um . . . thanks, that was um, very interesting, Mokuba," Tea said, with her eyebrows raised at Yugi. _Like we really wanted to know about Kaiba moaning and groaning in bed!_ Mokuba beamed, proud to deliver the message, then went over to Joey who was talking to Ryou.

"Aren't you _thrilled_ to soon be an uncle? Hey, we can be . . . " Mokie took in a deep, excited breath. "Uncle _buddies_! Pals!"

"_Thrilled_," Joey replied sarcastically. Mokuba knew how he felt, but just liked to bother him. Joey took, however, some satisfaction that the younger Kaiba had grown up to be so different from his elder. Maybe then, there was hope that this kid wouldn't be like his father. Joey had had been having the _Uncle Dog_ recurring nightmares a lot lately. _I think I'm going to go cry now . . ._

Mischief managed, Mokuba clapped high five with Rebecca. Like Mrs. W, they blamed Joey for it, along with some others.

"Hey, Joe," said Tristan, pointing. "Aren't you going to stop him?" He was pointing to Serenity, who in her distress had bumped into Duke, who had promptly began chasing her around the room. The assistants finished, and moved away. "Duke is chasing her, man!"

"Huh? Where? Where?"

"There. There!" There was just a blurred streak of red, and black. This was usual; the other girls' hair merely ruffled as the two went past, in the breeze.

"Give it a rest, Duke," Tea said as they went by.

"I dunno what in da world your talkin' about, Tris." Joey went off to cry in peace, since Mokuba had depressed him.

Tristan sweatdropped - _Joey was always in the dark about those two._

It was Ishizu who said, "Excuse me, Duke. I need to talk with Serenity for a moment." She turned, her shawls clinking as Serenity slumped down on a chair with a poofy green tasseled pillow. "Er. Why don't you just tell him to buzz off?" she said, once Duke went off.

Puff, puff . . . "Oh," Serenity said optimistically, "It gives me, er, good exercise, right?"

"Er. Okay." Ishizu decided not to dwell. "Besides, how are you feeling? Did you go and get those, uh, sonogram things?"

"You mean an ultrasound?" The young girl stilled her heaving chest. "No . . . not . . . yet . . . "

"Good. Don't," Ishizu advised. "Besides, You already know its sex, right?" Serenity frowned, and started to open her mouth. "So you don't need one, anyway." She lowered her voice; Serenity looked at the floor with a wrinkle deeply etched between her eyebrows. "This child is going to be very special, and by that I mean - well, You'll see soon enough. You are eight months and a half along, are you not?" She straightened and beamed, not really expecting a reply. "Did you get your hair cut?"

"Oh . . . yeah!" Serenity patted her head, tucked a lock behind her ear. "More like layered . . . does it look okay?" The two began having a friendly chit chat about hairstyles. _What did she mean? There's something she's not saying for a reason . . . I'd better tell her that I'm having those Dreams again, the one about the little blond girl . . ._

Chesca interrupted her thoughts again, with her husky boom. "Okay! We've picked out the right sizes, finally!" Everyone cheered, in hearty relief. "This way. Men go to the men's fitting room, women to the women's. Bride and groom, _this way_!" She guided them importantly.

They all filed out, still chattering and catching up on old times. Serenity wished that Kaiba was here to be in the wedding also, but Joey had forbidden it, under the declaration that he would have an ulcer. Indeed, he did look very pale, as he went by her. _I hope that I don't go into labor on thewedding day . . . and while I'm walking down the aisle with Tristan or whosoever . . . that'll be totally embarrassing! _Crossing her fingers for luck, she heaved a sigh, noticing the TV channel flicked instantly._ Oh yeah, and I forgot to tell Ishizu about that too . . ._

Ishizu wasn't surprised. She actually winked over the barrier, stripping off her long white dress. "That's to be expected, young Serenity." Secretly, though, she was worried. Serenity _needed_ the support of her baby's father during the delivery . . . _and if Seto's just moping around like little Mokuba had said true, how is he going to make it there?_ Worried, she bit her lip, slipping on the lilac gown. It set off her tan perfectly, making her look stunning, but all she could do was worry, and fret - it seemed no one else was.

"Rebecca, you'd better not have another squirt gun!" Tea threatened in a matching lilac gown. She was to be the maid of honor, in case Serenity couldn't fulfill her duties.

"I don't know what you're raving," Rebecca said, making a face at her. _She looks like a grape . . ._ She tucked the gun back into her purse. "I don't like Yugi anymore. Or _you_. NYAH."

Tea stared after her as the little blond, pigtailed girl ran off, then felt a tingle. "Do you guys know where a bathroom is?" They all shook their heads. If Rebecca is there . . . But no. She saw her talking animatedly with Mokuba; they seemed to be plotting together.

"Trying to get a peek?"

Tea whirled as Duke passed her. "You wish!" She passed the men's fitting room, still looking. In one room, there was a bride's dress, all set out on a fitting dummy. Another door in there led to Mai's and Joey's voices; Tea listened for a while. "Oh honey . . . you look so handsome . . . " said Mai; Tea peeked in and saw her hugging someone. Probably trying on the groom's suit, Tea thought. Backing away, she started fidgeting. It was so beautiful, was the bride's dress, and Tea covered it with a long white sheet. So Joey won't see it . . . before the wedding. Superstition, and all. The veil, long and filmy and white, made of pure silk and sheeny, fell off. Tea picked it up, to put on the dummy.

Instead, she tried it on, before the full three way mirror. Quickly and quietly, with a quick glance so that nobody was watching. _I still don't think they should get married, she reasoned with herself. I mean, I think they're still too young, it's too early . . . but what-ever! It's not like they'd listen, anyway_. She tilted her head this way and that, admiring how the material made her long, wavybrown hair seem mysterious. _It's just too sudden . . . I don't think - wait, what am I doing? I-I don't want to get married! It's not like I have a boyfriend, anyway_. She started to take it off, hastily and very guility. _Man, Mai would probably hoot her eyes out if she caught me!_

A differen't voice cleared his throat. "You-you look really beautiful."

Tea whirled for a second time, at the sound of the voice. "Oh um, hi, Yugi. I was just- just- er, don't tell anyone, okay?" She sounded extremely agitated, and imploring.

"Of course not. But I'm sure Mai wouldn't have minded." He came closer, but stopped a few feet in front of her, as if giving her her space.

"Are you kidding?" Tea rolled her eyes, putting the veil back the way it was angled before, making sure. "She'd laugh and laugh. Anyway - " _Sheesh, just stay calm . . . why am I acting so flippy? It's not like I robbed a bank!_

He smiled.

"I heard you laugh today," she finally said, noticing that he was in his groomsman suit, which was silver and a white tie. _Wow._ "And uh, it was the first time I heard you do that since I got back. It was a really nice thing to hear."

She smiled back, and he was stunned by her beauty. The lilac dress seemed to drape around on her body, and pool at her feet. He felt himself trying not to shift from foot to foot, and unsucceeding. _Stay calm._

_That's because you're thinking about that morning, when you touched your cheek, and swore you would never wash your face again,_ said a voice that was smiling. _And you lied. And floated. And you two are just the right - for each other._

Like a physical magnet, he was drawn to her. The space lessened. "Tea - " He tried to make up the fact that his voice was choking by staring into her eyes. "I need to tell you something . . . imp - "

"And we're going back into the other room, Ches?" Mai said loudly, interrupting them. Tea looked alarmingly back, then hurried off. Yugi sighed, debating whether to go after her. But what was he to say?

To Be Continued.

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N:** Not my usual ending, I know. But, tah, I think they're mysterious. Yeah. Goin' for the mysterious factor, here. Anyhoo, Yugi, as all my other bishies, will confess _in style_. I always don't like when couples just come right out and say their feelings; I'd rather see them _build up_ more. I mean, if they were to, wouldn't they have already! Well, I dun think so! 

Next: Ishizu goes to talk to Kaiba. That should be interesssting. Duke plans the bachelor's party. Uh oh. I wasn't going to have one, but then again, I do like tests of fidelty! Tea involved. I wasn't going to make Duke like her, but I read it somewhere and I liked how he was portrayed, as a playboy. Serenity getting chased every day is my own originality, though. XD Uh . . . the rest you'll just have to wait and find out, nosy! Uh oh, my ma's mad because I've based Mrs. W on her . . . she's grounded me for two weeks:( Please review out of pity...


	28. Tensions in the Air

**A/n:** It's an effort (wince) to get that cute lil baby out of Ren so she won't be all bleah! at the wedding. But SO much has to happen ! Eep! Here where the humor kicks in. As a humor-rific author, I'm so excited! XD Yiiiiii! XP

Oh yeah, I use the dub names 'cause I revel in it. Duh. Except for "Ryou" It just so cuter than "bakura"! Anyway, Yami Bakura is gone to rest in heaven, like the Pharoah, or in hell...But I think heaven 'cause that way he can be w/Yami 4ever! In DisneyLand, you'll recall. I can just see Y.B sayin' "_Curse you Pharoah_!" down Splash Mountian, and the reply: "Curse you MORE TombRobber!" all the way down the Tower of terror. LOLOLOLOLOL.

FYI; I finally learned how to put accent thingys! Finally Tèa doesn't sound like a drink!

**Disclaiming Time: **_I don't own, or use this fanfiction for money. I wish tho, that'd be cool. #.#_

_-_

_-_

_-

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Tensions in the Air**

* * *

"Big Br-o! C'mon, get u-p! You've been locked in your room for six days no-w." Mokuba pushed his blue-black hair out of the way and pulled on his big brother's bedsheets. "Don't cha think that's enough time to sulk for!"

"Mmph. Go away, Mokuba," came the answer just as Ishizu's voice chimed in with the two siblings.

"I agree, Seto . . . you should get some fresh air before you wither away."

Kaiba quickly poked his head up through the tangled mess of green bed covers and mint-green sheets with money signs print on all over them. His rude greeting was no less than expected of him between the two: "Ishizu! Mokuba! I thought I told you not to let her in-!"

"That was _last week_," chirped Mokuba, "Besides, she _came in_ by _herself_." He rocked back and forth on his toes, beaming; Ishizu asked for he had been feeling well. "Yeah, except sometimes I get a craving for Egyptian food once in awhile."

Ishizu peered at him closely, then nodded, and then finally turned to his brother. "Nice PJ's." She waved her arm once and he was dressed. "_There_; that'll do."

"H-how did you-?" _I thought I told her not to do anymore magic on me!_ Witch!

"I didn't see _any _'hocus pocus' going on,did _you_?" she said, grinning at his obession of snubbing magic. "Why, you must be going simply _mad_. Now, let's go. Outside. Time to see Mr. Sun and Birds and Society."

_Leave me alone._ Ignoring her and his little brother, he flopped back down over his bed again.

Ishizu and Mobuka exchanged Looks. Time to call out the big guns. "Serenity's in labor!" she called.

It worked.

Meanwhile, Joey and Yugi were meeting the sun and birds outside Domino University, having just cleared a whole group of the most grueling morning they'd ever had. The pretty campus was always well-kept, and well swept free of trash among rolling green lawns. "Geez, Yuge. I dun think I passed that last one." He stopped. "Mebbe the university is not fer me. I neva was good at school."

"Oh, you _can't _drop out, Joey!" Yugi said, suddenly desperately. He was stunned by the wide violet eyes. "You _have _to _finish _and get a _degree_!"

"Jeez, calm down, Yuge! What's so important fer more ta get a degree for?" _Anyway, I'll be much too preoccupied with married life to go to school anyway, so _. . .

Yugi watched his old lifetime friend scuff his toe on the ground, looking much discouraged. "Well . . . I mean . . . " he sighed. "I've always wanted us to go to college together, you know, and graduate together. You know, living in the same dormitory, sharing what we did that day . . . "

"We already _do _do that, Yuge."

"I know, I know, but . . . . if you leave, it won't be the same without you. I mean, to graduate." _Ah, why did I say that? He probably feels guilty now!_

But Joey smiled. "Aw, that's nice, Yuge. And I wanted to do what you said too, but . . . no longer. I'm gonna be marrying soon. I ain't gonna be living in the dorm in campus much longer." He opened the said dorm. " Hey, maybe you can come live with us!" he joked.

"Really?" Yugi brightened, after just being sad a few seconds ago.

"I was jokin.'" _Jeez. Can't he take a joke?_

". . . Oh." An awkward silence. "Look, forget about what I said, Joey. Okay? Just forget about it." He walked away.

_Hm, wonder what's bitin' him all da sudden? I thought he was getting better_.Still, he admitted, _putting his things away and slamming back into his car, it will be sad to say goodbye. I do feel guilty fer not spendin' time with him much; I've been so busy..._

_Ah well. He'll get over it with Tèa by 'is side!_ Joey decided to put it in the back of his mind, and whistled as he went through his front door of the Wheeler's house. "I'm home!" he called as he grabbed his coat from the coatstand next to the door, and put it on instead of taking it off. I have to go, anyway. "Hey, what're you two nimrods doin' here?"

"Oh hello to you _too,_" Duke said, bounding up excitedly. "Hey, listen, man. Me and Tristan-" Tristan cleared his throat loudly- "Oh fine, just _me _have been 'dicussing' all about your upcoming bachelor party." Wuss.

Joey shot a look at Tristan for clues, "What d'ya mean, _bachelor party_?"

"What, you don't want one?" Duke said in surprise, sure he was joking, "Tough! We're throwing you one anyway!" _He's going to be with the same old ball-and-chain!_

"_Don't_ look at me," Tristan said, not taking any responsibility.

"I told ya, I don't want one! I definitely don't _need _it." Joey threw the jacket he just put on back down on the sofa.

"Why not?" Duke said silkily, "It'll be good _practice_..." Tristan's fake-cough sounded like a laugh. "You're turning into a beet, Joey my man . . ._beet_red . . . "

"_Ah_, shaddup." Joey looked around. "Where's sis?"

"In the bedroom," Tristan said promptly.

"Tèa left you two clowns _alone _wit 'er?"

"She said that she needed to run to the store," Tristan shrugged, "But if you ask me, dude, she _needed _to go out and get some fresh air. Tèa practically hightailed it outta here!"

"Why?" Joey said automatically, as a high pitched ringing noise met his ears. "What the-?"

"That's the bell Tèa gave Serenity to ring if she needs a cup of green tea," Tristan explained while grabbing a struggling Duke with a headlock, "No; it's my turn, man! _You did it the last time_!"

"Uh-" said Joey watching them struggle. _My friends get weirda and weirda, I swear._ "Maybe _I'd _betta go." _These two clowns'll give sis a scare!; I bet she doesn't know Tèa ain't here._ He made for the direction of the stairs towards Serenity's bedroom. The incessant ringing noise kept on, then stopped.

"Joey? Is that you?" Serenity's voice asked. "Where's Tèa?"

"She went out. It's just me and the guys here."

"Oh . . . never mind, then. I'm _sure_," she said just as he was about to ask _You sure, sis?_

"Anyway, I got stuff to do," Joey said to the other very-disappointed looking friends. "See ya."

"Hey, wait a minute. Your bachelor party?"

"I told ya, Duke, I don't want one-"

"No, now listen. Name one good reason why not. Just give me one _good _reason." Tristan stared amusedly at the two. Usually, he would've told Duke to take a hike, but this was interesting to see Joey squirm and admit he just would be uncomfortable and not have a good time. "And I don't mean because your _wifey_ won't let you-"

"An' what's dat supposeda _mean_?"

"Nothing," Tristan said as Duke interrupted, "Because she's turning you into a _girl_, that's why! That's why you're hair looks like a girl's. I bet she made you grow out your hair like that."

But no: "Fine, I tell ya why," Joey said, glaring at Duke smirking, "I would like to have one but Mai'll drive me crazy with questions about it aftawards. She gets horribly jealous, and then never _admits _to being _jealous _in da _first place_-"

"Okay, okay," Duke said, breaking off the tirade by waving his bangled wrists. "Sheesh. I said, _one _good reason. Just trying to help you out, man." Joey grunted, disagreeing, but left anyway. Duke sat down, rubbing his hands fiendishly and grinned widely.

"You're gonna do it anyway," Tristan stated, sahking his head at the evilness.

"'Course. And don't _look_ at me like that; I've already talked to Mai about it, and she says it's okay, as long as it's one girl, and it's someone she _knows_."

"Uh oh. What that little feeble brain thinking of a scheme this time?"

"_Tèa_." Tristan choked.

Meanwhile

Joey saw Tèa as he was passing by the shops near Downtown Domino, she had a parcel full of medicine items; she had a cold. "Hey, Joey. Off to see Mai?" He nodded, seeing that Yugi, who was right next to her, was avoiding his gaze. "Hey, who's that?" she pointed.

There was the unmistakable noise of Kaiba: "_You lied; Serenity's NOT in labor!"_

"Bonkers," Joey said, not in the mood to get angry right now. "Barking mad. See ya two." He went in the opposite direction again.

"Hey, isn't that Ishizu?" Tèa whispered softly to Yugi after Joey left. "Wonder what's going on?"

"Think we should say hi? To Ishizu?"

"No, no, she told me that she was going to talk some sense into him, at least _try_," Tèa readjusted the shoulder strap of her purse. "It's weird though . . . " _And that Joey actually showed some restraint!_ He must be growing.

"All right, but here; I'll go and get the medicine ready . . . you go and get some bed rest . . . "

"No, no, the medicine is for me. You just get to the shop; I'll be there in a while," she smiled as he nodded and left with a wave.

Tèa watched amusedly as a pack of reporters, from the local tabloid_ The Daily Domino_, attracted by Kaiba's yell, started to chase them down the street towards the museum, waving cameras and microphones dangling from their wires. Well, I hope Ishizu does do it, she thought, walking away strollishly. _I'll ask her about it later, how it went._

"Quickly. In here," Ishizu said as the flock of reporters went by in the window. Hyenas, he thought, panting because he hadn't gotten much exercise lately. _Vultures. What gives them the right to chase me?_ "Now. You must admit, that did get you out of bed," she said, having the nerve to smile, referring to her "white lie."

Kaiba shot her a scating glare and made for the double doors. "Thanks to you, a whole bunch of newspapers heard me say that. Now, they'll be even worse rumors flying around!" He took the handle and grunted; it was because he was weak he could barely get them open.

"You could at least listen. I did save you from the reporters."

"Go and brew some voodoo spell. I'm outta here."

Ishizu didn't even bat an eye. She was _too _used to his rudeness for _too _long. "Too late," she quipped, than clasped her hands in front of her white dress together. "Serenity came to my house a few days ago," she said quietly. "She told me _everything_."

He stopped bitterly. "And what did you do? Fill her head up with nonsense, I suppose," he said coolly as her. "And don't you already 'know' _everything_? Why bother conversing, then?"

The barb didn't hit. "_Anyway _. . . ," Ishizu said, sidestepping, "You were much too harsh on her. It was wrong of you not to be supportive. But, luckily she is of the forgiving sort." A laser-like glare. "And we are 'bothering' to converse so to get through your thick skull." Okay, maybe it did sting a little.

"I don't care if she is 'forgiving,'" he siad scathingly, making sure the door was closed and no one was nearby. Except for a museum visitor and her little boy, the place was empty. "Just because I didn't _dance _around. I told her how I felt about having kids yet."

Ishizu nodded, as she had with Serenity; letting him talk.

"Months . . . _ages _ago." _I feel like an old man._

"You're not an old man," Ishizu answered. "But that's the point," she sharply sighed, knowing he wasn't going to like what she had to say next. _Oh, well, when does or did he ever?_ " 'Months.' 'Ages.' It doesn't matter-"

"It does matter!" She flinched as his rage built up. "My life is ruined. And all thanks to her."

"Seto . . . " Ishizu said after a pause, "I am your friend. And I may having been fibbing earlier, but I wasn't lying. Serenity is going to give birth soon. And do you want to greet your child with hate and resentment? Whatever your arguements, she is still the mother of your baby."

He watched as the visitor let her son go and walk into a glass display case; he started bawling and Kaiba felt like doing the same.

"If you don't listen to me, you _will _regret it," Ishuzi said lightly, even though she knew the matter was deeply serious, more serious than he could ever imagine.

"Are you threatening me?" he said threateningly.

"No. It is a thing called 'karma'."

"Which is a bunch of baloney."

"There a lot of truth in that 'baloney.'" Cautiously, she stepped so they were facing each other. "So what do you say? After all she's sacrificed for you, all she's asking for is for you to be _understanding_."

_She had sacrificed a lot._ He stared down for a moment, ". . . Fine. What should I do?"

Ishizu beamed suddenly in a way that sent tremors of fear, "I thought you'd never ask! Now, you need to show that you have accepted the truth. Let's go buy something for your new son!"

_Ugh, shopping? Brr . . . a son! Brr._

Meanwhile

"I hope you're gonna clean that up before she gets home," was all Duke said when Tristan sprayed his soda all over the foyer's wooden floor. "It'll so ruin my mood."

"Tèa? Tèa? You know she's never going to do it," Tristan said, scrubbing away. "Not unless she was drunk, or something . . . " Duke smiled. "Uh oh. You're not serious."

"Guys! I'm home, you can go away now!" Tèa called from the kitchen. _Poor 'Ren. She must be starving and eating her pillow cover. _Tèa put away her medicine for later, and grabbed a package of the finest pickle-flavored potato chips.

"Say, Tèa? Could you c'mere a minute? Before we leave," Duke said.

I can't watch, Tristan thought. He knew Tèa wasn't stupid enough to get herself drunk, especially by a nutcase like Duke, _why doesn't he just get one of his fangirls to do it?_ Tristan watched as Tèa appeared, looking already highly suspicious.

"What?" she said, eyeing them both and back again.

"You must be _thirsty_; have some green _tea_."

"It's SO not going to work," Tristan said under his breath as Tèa sniffed suspiciously at the cup. "Give it up already, you loco!"

"Go and do something Dudley Do-Right with your straight-arrow pals," Duke hissed. Tristan shot Duke an evil eye, then left, shrugging.

"What was that all about," Tèa said, a strange humming in her ears. She was already sick because Mai had made her run around in the snow that night, _and plus Serenity's sick because she caught my cold and everytimes she sneezes, the baby pops out . . . a little further . . ._ "I swear, she's gonna burst, she's so big," she slurred.

"Mm-hm . . . " _Mwa hah hah . . ._

"You'd better go check, maybe she's already giving birth!" Tèa giggled, "Why ish the room spinning?"

"Must be an earthquake, m'dear."

"More like a loop de loop. You know, from the shirkissh? I need to lay down." Without warning, dizzy from her cold, Tèa flopped down. She giggled again. "Where's Sshrenity? I have to check . . . "

"First, let me ask: we're throwing a party for Joey. And you're going to jump out of the cake!" _Man, is she sooo drunk._

"Cake? Me? Tee-hee . . . that's silly!" She swung out at him, he ducked to avoid it.

"It's true . . . we have to get ready first . . . and the party is gonna be soon." he bent to pick her up.

"Get off me! Don't touch me!" Tèa said, suddenly sounding sober again. He thought fast. But then she said, "I have to get my costume on first . . . "

Maybe it was the word "costume" that affected him pretty strongly or maybe it was the way she was clinging on to him, for support; she did look very vulnerable, not with her usual guard up. And the quiet! "Boy, are you pretty when you're not flapping your jaws all the time."

"I am? Wooooooooooooooow. . . ." Now her voice was heavy and slurred. "And you're-Duke!" she shrieked. "What. Are. You. Doing!" Rolling away furiously didn't work, she was still pretty much under.

"You're telling _me!_. Yech. You kiss like a wet sponge."

"WHAT- Erf. Geroff me." She pushed at him, just in the nick of time, as a spiky outline on the front door appeared holding a bouquet. At first, Yugi thought Duke was forcing her to do something she didn't want to do - rage built up inside. But then he saw her equally startled expression, from the floor, and Tèa's lipstick on the both of them. He bolted. "Oh, sheez. Now look what you did, you oaf! Yugi! Yugi!" she called, staggering to her feet, simultaneously smoothing her wrinkled dress. _I can't believe he saw that. How humilating! What he must think! _She finally caught up with him.

To her disbelief, he was smiling. "Oh, hi. Sorry for bursting in on your _boyfriend _like that!"

He is angry. She could hear it in his voice, the way it didn't match the hearty smile in his face. "Yugi . . . I uh . . . it's not what you think. _Achoo!"_

She sneezed hard, grabbing a handkerchief from her purse. "He's not your boyfriend?"

"Ugh, no. Gross."

"Then why were you -?" It had to be the worst moment of his life. "I mean, uh . . . never mind_. It's none of my business_!"

"Get back here! Yugi!" Tea sighed raggedly, rolling her eyes. "Look, I need to know what you're feeling- I can't read your mind anymore!" They were shouting angrily at each other when Duke showed up, huffing and puffing.

"Look, man, I didn't know that you liked her! If so, I would've never asked her to strip for Joey's birthday. I mean, whatever." He sneezed, having apparently caught her cold.

"Strip? Me? For that!" Tea said, outraged. She looked like she would like to strangle him, and she wasn't the only one. "Are you totally insane!"

Yugi stared daggers at Duke. Tèa sniffed and wiped her nose, feeling like she might pass out. I would give anything for a bed right now . . .

"You can hit me if you want," Duke was saying, pointing to his chin. Yeah right, Tea thought.

To her surprise, Yugi cocked his fist and let 'er swing...

Meanwhile

"Are you DONE yet?" Joey said, crossing his arms and scowling at his reflection. In another mirror in her bedroom, Mai was primping up with a can of spray and a hairbrush. "I dunno why you haveta get all gussied up if we're going to da spa, anyway." _I c'n just imagine what the guys would say if they knew that I was going there . . . they'd laugh till they choke!_

"Just go and wait outside for just a few minutes," Mai did not ignore his grumpiness. "I'll be ready, in a sec. . . "

He ignored her suggestion and instead stared at all of the different colored bottles and array of brushes. "Why d'ya have to wear so much stuff?" he said, picking up a metal slim eyelash curler and staring at it suspiciously like it might bite. "This looks like it might beused for torture."

"If you don't put it down, it _will _be. Why so grouchy? Here, this might cheer you up." She handed him a photo, and smoothed down the front of her black blouse.

"What is it?" A bunch of girls, all blonde and violet-eyed, stared back at him, wearing private boarding school uniforms. " . . . "

"Me and my cousins when we were in grade school. Mya sent it today. She's the one on the left. Guess which one's me," she beamed.

"Uh." He held it up to the light to see better. "This one . . . ?"

"Right! You're pretty good; most people can barely tell us apart."

"Yeah well. . . . shows how much I know you," he said, sweating.

She grinned, knowingly. "That's Missy and Mya, and that's Roxanne." She shrugged, taking the picture back. "Some say she's the black sheep."

"Huh." For some reason, he was drawn to her.

"But _I'm _the black sheep," she said micheviously, winking. "So, what's wrong. You don't want to go to the spa today?"

"Yeah . . . " He fidgeted with the eyelash curler; it was still stuck. "Listen, d'you think I'm a bad friend? 'Cause the other guys . . . . and Yugi . . ."

"Of course not, why? What did he say?"

"I dunno. It just sounded like he was down in the dumps."

"Oh. Well, that's expected."

"It is?"

"Well, think about it. Tèa's going to be leaving soon? Right after our wedding?" Mai shook her head. "Poor unarticulate thing; he can't say how he feels."

"Well . . . I guess so."

"Anyway, speaking of which, don't forget: the rehearsal's _today_. You. Didn't. Forget?"

"Um, um, of course not. I just didn't _remember_. But I do now!" She was throwing him Looks.

"Good. My cousins'll be there, and I've told them all about you!" She was suddenly happy. "Ugh, my mother's going too . . . "

"Dat's not cool." They both remember how Mrs. V, Mai's mother, had sneered when they announced their engagement. "Don't tell me she's gonna go to da wedding too!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "As if. But, me and her are sort of alike. Cunning, you know . . . "

"I hope not." _Brr. A mother in law . . . brr._

"What about your mother? Is she coming too?" she inquired.

"I hope not." He shuddered. "Hey, maybe we oughta invite dem both and let them meet, and they'll bicker all throughout the wedding!" _We oughta to have a blast, then!_ (sarcastically thought)

She gave him a Look that said "I don't _think _SO!" "I do wish Daddy would come, he'd like that, but Mother would never allow it . . . " She looked sad. "For the rehearsal or the real wedding..."

"Ya mean he's not gonna walk ya down the aisle? Or give you away? He seemed nice . . . "

"Yeah, but like I _said_, she won't allow it."

Joey made a mental note to talk with the old guy later. _I hope his hearing aid is on, when I do!_ He vaguely recalled trying to ask his daughter's hand in marriage ("What? You want a CARRIAGE?").

"Daddy used to spoil me mercilessly," Mai said, waxing nostalgic. To make up for not being there. "I was his 'princess.'"

"Princess, eh?" He smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets, having finally rid off the curler. _I'll make him come and surprise her! It'll be a good wedding present to my new wife._ "I think that fits. You do act like a princess sometimes."

"Yeah? Well, you'd better treat me like me one," she poked him lightly in the chest, "forever. And I mean forever!"

"No, I won't. Nah you're not my princess," he said to the surprised look in her expression, "you're my _queen_."

"Ah," she said in a realizing sort of way, as he ran his fingers through her hair, "very good answer," she said coyly.

"So, you'll promote me to king?"

"Right _after _we're married. Right now . . . you're my knight in shining armor." she said smilingly, giving him one was her best kisses ever.

Meanwhile

"Please, Grandpa." Rebecca Hawkins was imploring while she walked down the road. "I want to help."

Arthut Hawkins looked disapprovingly at his only grandchild. Since her own parents had died, he had been afraid she'd fall into the "wrong crowd" since she was a teenager now, but she had excelled at DCU, Domino City University; he decided she deserved a break and some fun. "Okay, I will do it . . . but just this time, okay?" he said, dressed in a police uniform.

"Really? Reaaallly, Grandpa?" Rebecca hugged him excitedly. "Ooh, this will be so cool! Now, I need someone- _someone _like . . . hey, who's that?"

Both stared interestedly at the scene, it was Tèa - Rebecca's eyes narrowed - with Duke and Yugi, and Yugi had just thrown a square punch.

Duke was so surprised when Yugi punched him, he almost didn't feel it. "?" Then the pain registered. "Ow!" He grabbed his face.

"Ow!" Yugi grabbed his own hand. Never having thrown a punch before, he had twisted his wrist. _I can't believe I did that . . . now I know why Joey likes it._

"Yugi! Duke!" Tea exclaimed, aghast and white-faced, when Rebecca and Arthur came running up.

"Mr. Motou!" Arthur said disparingly. "I fear your grandfather is rolling in his grave right now!"

"Let me guess: the two boys fighting over you? My, Tèa aren't _you _popular?" Rebecca jeered.

"Oh, shut up, Rebecca," Tea went over to check on Yugi's hand. It was red and bleeding, cut open on the first and second knuckle. "What were you thinking? You're hurt!" she exclaimed at him.

"I didn't think he was really going to do it," Duke was saying to Rebecca and Arthur. He was all right.

"Ooh, yay! You're okay!" The little girl cheered. "Perfect! _You _can help me! Come on!" and before he could say anything, she dragged him out of the scene.

"So fickle, so young, eh?" Arthur said over his shoulder as he went over to do the thing Rebecca had said.

When they were alone, Tea said, "Yugi y'know how insane Duke is! He could've gotten angry and knocked you out!" Seeing she was only making him feel worse, she added, "Not that he didn't deserve it . . . "

He sighed. "That was a lucky punch. But very good, eh?" They laughed, then she swayed a little. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"I'm just still a little dizzy . . . "

"Here, I'll carry you back to the Wheeler's; I think D-Duke's not there." _Well, he told me to punch him! I hope I didn't knock any teeth out. I think I broke my wrist, though . . . _

He helped her all the way to the Wheeler's, where he got her settled in Joey's old bedroom. "And what _was _that about a party?" she murmured sleepily, covers up to her chin.

"Uh . . . " _Best she doesn't know_. "I dunno. You know Duke, always the party guy." He laughed, a fake laugh.

"Don't." She covered his hand with hers.

"Don't . . . what?"

"Make jokes. Pretend." She yawned sleepily and closed her eyes on the pillow. "It doesn't fool anyone but _you_."

"Tèa, I'm sorry I got so jealous. It was because I'm in love with you." She went still, sleeping.into a deep sleep and he watched her, noticing how still pretty she was even with sweaty sticky hair stuck all over her forehead. Brushing it away very carefully, he even more carefully pecked her cheek, and turned out the lights and left.

"Anyone in the mood for a pineapple with cheese with anchovies and pickle topping?" Serenity's voice came in from the other side of the wall, ringing her bell.

"Pizza?" Yugi said, glad that she hadn't come in and woke Tèa. Or seen anything.

"Or . . . that," she said, shrugging.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/n:** Hope you enjoyed. Review! Oh yeah, Next: Ishizu's little 'karma' spell goes into effect... if ya know what I mean...which you don't, right? Well, you'll find out! Boo ha! R and R.


	29. The Lion, the 'Crow, and the Can

**A/n:** How amusing; everyone liked Duke getting punched...XD LOL. But he IS gonna stick around for a while! I like that he speaks his mind... : Ooh bishie fights :D There'll be lotsa those... ahh . .

_Disclaimer: I no own Yu Gi Oh nor Wizard of Oz, so, don't sue-o!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: The Lion, the 'Crow, and the Can**

* * *

"A pizza? Yeah, I guess...," Yugi said to Serenity's invitation. He rubbed his neck, and wishing he could stay with Tèa, even though she was sleeping. Maybe the things he would say would somehow seep through her unconscious state of mind. He wasn't sure if she got the last part. _I hope not . . . yet at the same time . . . I hope so . . .._

"A-huh, one extra special pickle pizza with cheese and anchovies," the pregnant girl was saying. "And can you chop up the pickle finely and add it to the sauce? Thanks. Oh, Yugi, what do you want?"

"Uh . . . nothing anymore." He pressed one closed fist over his mouth, out of politeness. The other day, yesterday he thought it was- Joey had told him how his sister had bawled when he had asked why didn't she use protection and Serenity had thrown her pickle potato chip bag at him. Though it'd been tactless question, Yugi felt like on eggshells as he sat on the couch next to her. Like if next to an exploding grenade or a ticking time bomb. _What are you thinking?_ He chided himself, trying not to bolt. She is your friend. Your best friend's sister. _You help her._ She seems like she's all alone and lonely. Most likely no one speaks to her, after the pickle-throwing incident. "So. How's it going . . . ?"

"Ah, getting there," she patted her melon-sized tummy and waited anxiously by the door. "And you? I heard you talking to Tèa, and what you'd said." Her eyes went all misty. "It was _so _sweet." Yugi attempted a smile; his mouth seemed to have shrunk. "Mm-hm. You know that she likes you too, right?"

"No, I mean, REALLY likes you. She's just too shy to admit it. What's so funny? Eh..? Tèa can be shy, you know, about some stuff."

He stopped laughing and stared absently at his simple black outfit. "It's . . . just hard to imagine... she's always been so strong and forceful. Shy? Never."

"Well, it's true," Serenity said carefully. "All girls are like that. I should know. I am one. Whoa, what happened to your hand?"

She was pointed to his slightly bleeding first knuckle. "Ah . . . " Yugi didn't know what to say except the truth: "I punched out Devilin."

_"Duke? What?"_ She trotted to the kitchen.

"W-well, he told me to!" Yugi said defensively, nursing his broken wrist. "Thanks." he said accepting the ice pack she brought back.

" . . ." Speechless, Serenity turned her head towards the living room mirror and saw a dark-haired figure with blue eyes reflection, angled. " . . . why'd you do it?" she said quietly. _It is just Tèa...spying!_

"He told me to, and he was . . . groping her," Yugi mumbled feeling slighty ashamed. Stupid Devilin. Serenity wasn't surprised, but she didn't know the real deal - that Yugi had been jealous, not of them together, but because he would never have the guts to bend her backwards. _Still, stupid Duke. I guess I should apologize still. He must be sorry._

Meanwhile

"You're gonna do WHAT?" Duke said, his eyes practically popping out. "Trap WHO with WHO?" He struggled out of Rebecca's grip. "N-no way! Count me out! I'm not doing this!"

"Oh, pleease?" Rebecca Hawkins begged, nearing the Kaiba Mansion. Luckily, the streets were nearly about deserted so no one could see a little 5'1" blonde girl pulling on a 5'8" dari-haired boy. "I was looking around for someone, and YOU were right there; How convenient!"

"Gee, thanks." Duke said, rolling his eyes and still struggling. The little girl was persistent. "Look, kid-" he said seriously, "I wouldn't do this what you said even if someone paid me to do it! Even if the world was at stake! I'm not going through this again!"

"Hunh?" Rebecca wrinkled her brow.

Duke shuddered and closed his eyes, relieving each horrible moment. Hanging by a thread of his life over the edge, nearly getting smashed into a rock . . .Even seeing Tèa topless subsequently hadn't alleviated his worst nightmare. "I tell you, I'm not going through that again! Why? Why are you doing such a terrible thing?"

" 'Cause it's fu-un! . . . . Oh, awright," Rebecca pouting sulkily, crossing her fingers behind her back. "What happened to your face?" She paused. "Oh yeah, Yugi K.O'ed you out. I forgot."

"It's called a punch, junior."

"How manly . . . why was he punchin' you out for anywho? . . . Ew! For Barbie-Tea? You kissed _her_? Gross!" she jeered when told. "She's got _cooties_!"

"Actually, it wasn't all that ba-aaachoo!" Duke sneezed, and Rebecca took his moment of disorientation to push him along in the direction of the Mansion.

"See? See? Told ya!" Rebecca took a quick look about, on the back lawn, and opened the trapdoor hidden underneath. She took a still-sneezing Duke, who was having one of those multi-sneeze attacks, and pushed him into it. "Cooties!" She smiled satisfied as the door closed.

_"Noooo!"_ Let me out!

Meanwhile

" . . . Yup, Duke is probably getting his comeuppance right now," Yugi said as the pizza arrived. Unbeknownst to him, Tèa was watching the two eat (Yugi was only eating the non-pickled crusts because Serenity would get a murderous look if he touched the half cheese-half pickle part). Tèa had been eavesdropping ever since she got up, only to find them together. What he had said before had been echoing, his words making her wake with a smile- _I love you._

"I guess so. So, what are you going to do? About Tèa?" He shrugged, not wanting to pursue that topic; maybe she would yell like Tristan. "You should do something romantic-Tèa's been dragged countlessly by boys. You can do it. You just need some self-confidence."

The own words she had spoken rang back in her ears. She knew exactly self-confidence was easier to say than do. She was still learning . Tossing her hair back with a pinky, she went on: "I'll tell you what Seto did once, and you can borrow the idea. He-he arranged a night for us to be with no distractions...and turned on some soft-volume music... set the lights low... and we danced...by a room, with a view." _He hasn't done it in a long time . . . _

Yugi supressed a scoff. "Me and Tèa dance? I'd choke. I'd step on her foot and crunch it. I wouldn't be able to see where I step. She'd laugh. Well, no, maybe she won't laugh - she'd never do that...she's too nice." He stopped, thinking. "Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. You really don't mind if I take it?"

"Take it." She settled back with a tiny sigh. Then, suddenly she went in a sit-up position with a grimace and a wince. "Ah . . ." Yugi looked alarmingly at her. "Ow, ow, contraction..." _False. . . _

She was leaning forward on her lap to win aganist the pain, so far that she nearly toppled off the couch and Yugi stopped her from falling. Just then, Mrs. W came in through the front door, Tèa took her eyes from her hiding position to turn at her, and went off like a siren: "Eeeeek! Get off my daughter, you thug!" Even though it was obvious Serenity was to one leaning forward: "Get out! Get out!"

"Mom, he's Joey's friend!" Serenity said while Tèa watched amusedly as Yugi scramed out of there.

"Exactly!" said Mrs. W.

I wonder if Kaiba had this hard a time, Tèa thought, going back upstairs. _If so, I feel sorry for him for dealing with Mrs. W._

_. . . a son . . .._

_. . . a son . _

Kaiba stopped in midstep. "Wait a minute... How do you know it's going to be a boy?" _She can't know that I'm hoping for a girl . . . _

Ishizu frowned and her eyebrow quirked up. "It _will _be," she said in a do-I-even-have-to-answer-that-question? sort of way. _So deal with it._ She scanned the shops. _Let's see . . . time's running out . . . ! . . .Hm. A baby shop._

"No." He sulked. _Oh yeah. I 'forgot.' She knows 'everything.'_ He sighed, dragging his feet along as they went. _It probably _will _be a boy, with _my _luck. Everything always happens to Me._ Feeling sorry for himself, he stopped suddenly just as she did. "Wait a minute. I can't be seen _around town_ walking with _you_! Especially with those hyena newspaper reporters around."

"Here we are," she said at the same time. "And don't worry, you're invisible." They were right in front of a store called _Cutesy's Babies' Things!_ Kaiba stared at the windows in dismay. No _way _was he going in that!

"Go on," she said, getting behind him and the automatic glass doors. The opened with a swish. "Pick something out."

"Don't shove! I _said_, I'm not going in there! I said so." He crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'll have an attack; not to mention be humiliated." _I rather pay someone..._

"Fine," Ishizu declared, moving past him, then turning: "You stay here, and I'll go and get the stuff." There was a short pause; his foot moved, and her eyes narrowed drastically. "You _will _stay, Kaiba-?" She let a long note of threat in the simple question.

"Oh yeah sure. I _promise_."

Ishizu's eyes narrowed for just a minute further. "If _you've _promised, then I trust you. Odion, make sure he doesn't move even one inch." She turned and glided away inside, thinking: Like yeah right. _I'm not going to fall for that one again! _

"Ye-es, Miss Ishizu." The tall, buff man loomed out of nowhere as he grunted. He was a good foot taller and when his responsibility moved to the right, he moved to his left to block him.: _Stupid gorrilla. Probably enough brains to fill an eggcup_. He made to the left; Odion growled in his deep voice and moved to the right to block again. Disgruntled, Kaiba moved back.

Ishizu returned to a glaring match between the two men, small white paper bag with golden-blue bunnies on it with a white edged trim. "Didn't you two have a nice time?" she smiled, in a much better mood. "Here you go." She held out the bag to Kaiba.

"G-reat," he said sarcastically, reaching inside only after moving to a quiet, empty alleyway. Ishizu and her goon followed, though only slightly, looking at him expectantly. Grimacing, he plunged his hand inside brusquely, feeling felt material and pulling it outside.

It was worse than he'd imagined: a blue-and-white polka dotted onesie, complete with detachable feet slippers that dangled in mid-air as he shook it. (A/N: Aw!) Well, he wasn't shaking it, exactly; it was that his hand was shaking as he shuddered and stuffed it back in the bag.

"Great, huh?" Ishizu beamed behind him, obviously not noticing him continue to shudder and lean on the stone wall or if she did she didn't say. "Now, all you have to do," she went on superiorly, "is show that to Serenity so that she will know you're okay with it, and everything will be all right between you two. Ok, Seto? Seto?"

"I heard . . . you." Getting a grip on sad reality, he straightened again and said, "You forgot the part where great doom will befall me if I don't."

Ishizu stared at him so long with her Big Cat eyes that he was beginning to wish she would blink; it was creeping him out. Beside her, Odion grunted in disapproval. He had liked the small pregnant visitor with the sad brown eyes. He took an instant disliking. Meanwhile Ishizu said quietly, "Do not joke, she needs that which you are holding in your hand, as quickly as possible. She is my friend too. And yours as well. Love and friends aren't two separate things; they have to go together hand-in-hand to make a relationship _work_. It _is _important, Kaiba. I hope you will do the right thing and give that to her."

"Yeah, yeah." _Love and friendship are two _totally _seperate things!_ He thought as he felt something else in the small paper bag, it had wires and sucking machine with a cow stencil and MooMilker's Vacuum. "What's this?"

"Uh..., just give that to her." Ishizu coughed; she and Odion started to move away _slowly_. "She'll know what to do. She's mentioned it . . . "

Puzzledly, Kaiba took another look, inspected it. " . . . ?" Luckily, Ishizu and Odion had zipped away by then: "Oh!" he said when he finally realized. ._Gross!_

_Un_lucklily, his cry had attracted another tabloid group of "hyenas." Reporters catcalled and began to give chase. _I hate my life . . . stupid buzzing around like hungry wasps..._

Meanwhile

"So _Queen _Bee," Joey said smilingly, "Does that make me a drone?"

"No, you're honey, Honey," Mai said, winking, while she moved around, undulating him. "Cause I'm drawn to you . . .ooh, honey, you look ti-red."

"Yeah, I had ta take exams back-ta-back dis morning." He sat down heavily on the stool by the large dresser and even larger mirror. "I'm pretty wiped."

"Well, since we're already too late to get to the health spa, sit down and I'll give you the special treatment - my famous massage." She went behind him and started working out the kinks in his neck and shoulders. "So how did you do? In your school, I mean."

"Pretty well," he said, letting his head fall forwards a bit, "Except da last one - a little lower - it was a doozy. Ah, that's it."

She smiled, staring at her own reflection. "But you passed, right? With all your studying."

"Yeah, I guess, but I doan really care. I don't wanna go to college no more."

"Really?" she stopped. "Why not? Though, I guess it could work, if you enter the Police Academy..." If he gets in.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinkin'." He raised his head and stared at their reflection. "Except . . . Yuge. He sounded like he really wanted me ta finish school wit him, ya know? I dunno what ta do..."

"Poor guy. He's the nicest person you'll ever meet. I'm sure, though, he'll get through it okay. He needs to be alone...with Tèa that is. So, don't worry about it." She took her hands from his neck and swung into his lap. "What you should be worrying is, about our honeymoon's location, honey."

He smiled. "Where d'ya wanna go?"

"I was thinking about Spain again. You know, since that's where we fell in love. oOw's your Spanish coming along? Except . . . for those bulls. No more bullracing, or bull running, or whatever it's called."

"Is dat it?" He cocked his head and scratched her left ear. "I thought it was, ' da running for your life' race."

She chuckled: "Remember that big ugly one? That chased us half down the block? I bet he'll be waiting for you with a sign when we get to the airport."

"Ha ha . . . yeah, dat'll be funny."

"You know . . ." she frowned a little, "I remember something weird that happened back then... with Serenity. Once I can't figure out. Remember when she came to rescue us from that monster and she threw her purse at it?"

"Huh. Yeah. I think..." _Dat's my little sis._

"Well, you were passed out," Mai went on imperiously, "so probably you didn't catch it. But I swear . . . I wasn't and some _stuff _was coming out of her. . . "

"Stuff?"

"A light of some sort...but maybe it was from the neon store sign..."

"Ya _think_?"

"Really, Joey. I'm not kidding; you know I don't kid about stuff like that..."

Shifting his hand around her to touch her face, he said frowningly, "Yer not havin' those nightmares or those headaches again, are ya?"

She shook her head no. "At least, not until last night."

"Aw . . . and I had ta study. I could've been there fer you." he said apologetically..

"Honey. You had to study." she said. "Anyway . . . that light was really weird thing .. . and then Kaiba showed up just when the bulls were about to take us apart..." She frowned a bit, thinking, while Joey made a disgusted grunt. "Oh, come on, baby . . . you have to be friends some_time_." You're going to be related, she wanted to say, but Joey had a tendency to start having a gasping panic attack everytime "Kaiba" and the word "related" were pertained to him. In fact, he was starting to look a little green already.

He got up, pushing her off his lap so she wouldn't see and to get his bearings. "Uh, let's talk about somethin' else." He looked out the window of her cottage in the prestigious neighborhood. "Yer parents' house is right next door, right? Near here? In dis neighborhood?"

"Uhh, yes." Wondering why he needed to go there, she came up behind him with a determined look. "Honey, look at me." He turned to face her, slightly wary. "I know that you don't like the guy, but you have to realize that the baby is an innocent little being and who knows if they'll get back together- no, no listen to me - but they _might _and even if he doesn't, you'll have to deal with it because a little bit of you is also in that child." She looked him straight in the eye.

Startled by her vehemency, he could only stutter, "Shore." His words came out a little smushed because how hard she was holding his face. "I'll try." _Whoa, dat's the first time I didn't throw a fit..._

"Good." She pronounced, lessening her hold comfortably. "Tee hee, you look fun-ny like that . . . can you cross your eyes...?"

"Yep." He did it.

"Ha, ha; you're _kewt_. Now, rememeber honey, the wedding rehearsal is tonight at 8 at Domino Hall," she said, with a light knock. "Make you're being _there_." She slid her hands down to the pockets on his jeans and looked at him sideways.

"Being dera?" He shook his head. "Isn't it supposeda be, 'you be dere'?"

"I _know_. I'm getting your grammar. Sigh . . . Anyway, I have to take a bath before the ceremony. And you'd better dress up for _it_, everyone's gonna be there. _Going _to be there." She corrected herself before leaving.

"A bath? Dat's funny; I think I need one too." He followed her into the plush lilac bedroom bathroom with a rascal's grin.

She turned with a coy smile, amused. "Sorry, not until after the wedding, _Honey_."She gave him another kiss, and he deepened it, kissing her passionately. "We're going to have a wonderful life." And it was true; that she believed it wholly. He had never lied to her, once, except for maybe little fibbing. That she always caught. _He _IS _a terrible liar; his eyes twitch and it is so obvious when he tries; he's just too honest. Still, I still think he's hiding something from me, from his past. But that's okay; we all got skeletons._ "You smell nice," she said, when they finally broke apart, nuzzling his cheek and wiping off her lipstick on his bottom lip with a fingertip. "So you don't need a bath. But I love you."

"I love you too." He snapped his fingers, looking around to the foggy mirror, "_Aw _. . . darn, okay. I jest need ta do some stuff first, but I'll be sure 'to be there' at eight." He smiled, and she nodded her acknowledgement, and watched him turn and trudge out. _Certainly is different from any other I've ever known._ Wondering what it was about him that made her smile, she turned back towards the sink. The phone rang after a few minutes.

"Hoeny could you get that for me?" She wrapped a fluffy robe around her shapely figure. "Honey? Honey?" _Hm, wonder where he went? _

Meanwhile

Cursing, Kaiba rounded a bend leading to a footbridge. Those piranha reporters had chased him to the outskirts of the city, where only a stream of traffic ran below. What was worse, he couldn't even call for help because his cell had gotten broken when he had smashed his hip aganist banister running down some stairs. Who knew reporters rode motocycles now?

_Piranhas. Once this scandal is over, I'll have their laminated press passes on a stick. Now I don't know where I am and there are no pay phones._ He stared down at the broken remains of his phone, the case Serenity had given to him for his birthday last year. He had stuffed the paper bad with the baby's -shudder - things in his other pocket. _Good thing, too, they'll probably corner me in a booth, so. Just as well._

Heaving a sigh after some breaths, he leaned aganist the railing and stared down at the traffic below - about thirty feet. _I guess I'll have to hitchhike. But- I hate doing that! Why?_ Stuffing his fingers in his hair, he sank into a slump near the edge of the bridge. And for what, anyway. _She's in the wrong. She's the one who didn't tell me_. She could've that night in the hospital, or before the party. But she didn't. She _lied_. Scowling, he rose on his elbows again and put on foot on the short step.

Only Mokuba had been there to talk to before she came along. But now even his brother didn't want to listen. He had been put on academic probation, and was going to a boarding school... a last resort. Now he was seriously disconsidering that. Not that he needed it, but... _oh well. What's the use. What does it matter if he goes or doesn't. The problem still stay the same._

The only choice to fix it would be to talk with Serenity. But she was acting totally unlike her usual sweet, forgiving self, refusing _his _calls - Granted, he should have kept his mouth shut and not said that _thing _he had said, the thing after "I wish." But she didn't have throw a fit and call _him _an assjack - _and I can very well guess at what she'd meant._

Argh... women. So... sen_sit_ive. And so deceitful. _SHE _had lied about taking the pregnancy pill when he had told her to - he kicked the wire grating that prevented people from jumping with his foot hard - and _SHE _had lied when in the bathroom after he'd found out when she'd said, "You... were- never there, so I couldn't tell you." _Of course she could've! Plenty of times!_ Instead, she had chosen to deceive him and tell him after - he scoffed, sarcastic- _what?-_their _twelfth _child? He stopped kicking and the wire stopped rattling

"I told you." said a voice inside his head. "I told you. Never trust a woman. I told you. They're all liars. You have. And now you've ruined your own life! Idiot! _Jackass_!"

"Stop..." Kaiba grabbed his own head again, to block out his late father's jeering words. The wire gate was now rattling violently, and he wasn't kicking it. "STOP IT!" The wire gate shook once more, and then stopped with a deafening bang.

"Mr. Kaiba?" A new voice cut in. "Sir?" It was a body guard, with a suit and sunglasses, and a funny-looking cap that covered his white hair.

"What is it?" he snapped, straightening omniously.

"Um, sir . . . there is a _dilemma _at the mansion . . . you have to come." The man said.

" . . . Oh. Okay. Sure," he answered, woodenly walking after him. "Where's the limo..."

"Oh! It's-it's only up there. We can walk. Follow me." Together, they went inside.

Meanwhile

Hm? Now which one is the Valentine estate . . . Joey took a look around himself, hands in pockets. _Mebbe dis one, or dis one? Geez, alla dese mansion look da same!_ He lifted a hand to scratch his head. Talking to Mai's parents might be risky, but he did want her father to walk her down the aisle and give her away. _And since I'm in da neighborhood, I might as well..._

His strategy on getting past her barracuda mother was simple: sneaking in. Hopefully, he would get a chance to talk to her father into it, before _she _spotted him. _I could tell dat her dad means a lot ta her, and I ain't gonna let no Mother stop him from being there for his daughter on da day of her wedding! _Joey stopped to nod at his own mental speech when he heard an anguished scream:

"Noooo!"

"What da-" He saw Rebecca Hawkins and Duke disappear around a stone corner. Stupid _Devilin! Probably still plannin' on getting - now, a little girl - fer da bachelor part I don't even want. _"Some people..." He muttered before taking off after them, not knowing he was being followed be someone short and dark...

After a few moments of huffing and puffing, Joey caught up: "Hey, Duke, whatta ya doin' to her? I told ya-"

"All right!" Rebecca cheered, with a big fat grin split across her face.

"No, man!" Duke said, reaching out to him as if to ward him away. "Turn back, please! For the love of-"

Seeing that he'd been wrong, Joey frowned and spun warily around. "Where is dis place...? Anyway . . .?" _Looks like some kinda catacombs...like the one I learned in University History 101._

"In the Kaiba Man-sion!" Rebecca sang, spinning around too, but happily. She looked like a tiny ballerina doing so in her schoolgirl uniform. Duke started to tell Joey something else, but he was too busy streaming sneezing. Apparently, he'd caught Tèa's cold.

"T-turn-b-b-back-"

Joey crossed his arms. "I ain't going back till someone tells me what you're doing here." Duke got up and started banging his head against the wall, which held a panel. It looked like a computer panel. Rebecca took note of it, reached up when Joey was distracted when Kaiba's voice sounded in an echo. Duke muttered something intelligble, and gave mean looks at Rebecca, who wasn't paying attention to them for a minute.

"What are you two doing here?" From within in darkness, he emerged staring at them all blankly. Duke said first. "Geez, Devilin. Drunk again?" Kaiba said disgustedly. His gaze swept over to Joey. "...Mutt. I should've known that you'd be the 'dilemma.'"

We're doomed, thought Duke, as Joey said, gearing up. "Whatta ya talkin' about?"

"What am _I _talking about. _You're _the one in my mansion." He looked behind him, feeling puzzled and more than a little wary. "Get out. All of you, before I have security called in."

_Man, he looks terrible. Even worse den usual! _Joey hadn't seen Kaiba since the day he told him about the truth and lies, and Kaiba had laughed._ I wish I could bash his face in, but...mebbe later. I have to do dat thing for Mai._ "Fine. C'mon, Devilin." He picked upa a shaky Duke and started for the exit, but it was nowhere to be seen. "Huh?" He turned that way and this way, but only solid wall was where the door was. Now it was nearly completely dark without any light from the outside. "Hey, which way's out, Kaiba-boy?"

"From which way you came, mutt. And don't call me Kaiba-boy."

Rebecca tittered.

"She's got you," Duke said, miserable. "Idiots..."

"Ya really... should stop drinkin'," Joey said, frowning up at the miles of wall that seemed. "Yer startin' ta sound like Yuge...ha! Who punched ya, Devilin? Ya got a shiner!" He started to laugh, and Rebecca too.

"Would you two shut up?" Kaiba hissed suddenly. _I don't remember this place...but I'm getting really suspicious now..._ Behind him in the darkness, Arthur tip toed away. _And I don't remember having an old man as a chaffeur..._ "What are _you _doing here?"

"Oh...I was just visitin' Mokuba." Rebecca said lamb-like. "Hey! Lookit!" She pointed to the wall. "I bet that'll show us the way out!"

"Arrows," Joey said, "Oh. Kay." He did so, yanking a stumbling Duke along by the coat.

_Ugh that stupid mutt. He'll follow anything. I better come along before he messes around with something in my mansion._ Wouldn't be the first time. Kaiba scowled, and Rebecca, pleased, followed the three. _Boys_. So alterable, she hid a smile.

Silence was in the air as the catacomb-like tunnels got darker, except for the sound of their feet and plip plop. "Hey, are we undaground?" Joey said, looking up and seeing water drip from the ceiling light bulb.

Rebecca nodded. "Boy, I feel... like Dorothy, dontcha, Dukie-boy?" she said to the lagging guy. "Goin' on an _adventure_. Ya know, from the Wizard of Oz? And you'd be, hm, I know! The Cowardly Lion," she said to the hiding guy. "Tee hee! Duke the Lion!"

_Boy, this brat's got an annoying voice...where is the exit? I don't remember it at all..._ Kaiba watched the walls while walking a good three feet from the others, looking at them like a hawk.

"Yeah, and he's the Tin Man," Joey said, thumbing over his shoulder at Kaiba. "No Heart."

"Ohh, and so it's starts," Duke complained, banging his head off the walls.

"Ooh," Rebecca said, watching with eyes aglow. She whipped out a pad and paper and started scribbling and taking notes.

"Yeah, Mutt? Keep walking. Stupid Scarecrow. No brains."

"Why you-"Joey looked down in surprise at Duke, who was scrambling away and sniffling. "Hey, where're you going, man?"

"Outta here! I can't stand this!" Duke hit the wall, pushing a hidden button trying to get out, and there was a loud beep. An omnious rumbling sound made them all look up with brows knitted. Except for Rebecca. Then, walls started slamming down - one, two, three, four - around them all, boxing them in in the space of a small room with no windows.

"What the hell?" Joey was first to say. It was nearly dark, except for a weird eerie light that should only be reserved for UFOs. "What kinda place ya got here, Kaiba?"

"Quit whimpering! It's a security device that traps intruders,"he said, unbeknownst to him, Rebeeca was mouthing along as if she knew the words by heart with a blissful. "Only it worked on _us_... I haven't been here in a long time." He banged aganist the panel.

"Well, get us outta here! I got stuff ta do!" _What a computa nerd. His own trap trappin' him!_

_"Just sit down!"_

"Why ya - stupid piece of metal!"

"You're evil," Duke mumbled from the floor where he was sitting, elbows hanging over knees as arguing rose up.

"Thank you," Rebecca grinned happily, settling her skirt neatly around her ankles as she took a seat, "Ooh, aren't I lucky ..." she said dreamily looking at them. They all turned around to stare at her. She smiled innocently and flirtatously.

TBC

* * *

**A/n:** Ah, _luck_-ee girl... being trapped with bishies...and Duke. LOL. Poor Duke. Going thru _that _again. Aren't I just mean to him. LOL. But everyone gets to do a trap scene! _I wanna do one!_ And Rebecca might be possessed. By me. Mwa heheh. And no, they won't kill her. Yet. J/K. But I imagine so, if they only knew. R and R! 


	30. The Dr Rebecca Show

**a/n:** plot bunny...darn you p-p-plot bunnies! Won't leave me be. Anyway, thanks to Amy for the email - it was really touching. Really. Also, to the reviewers; you guys make me _so _happy:D :D :D This story's up to 30 chappies 'cause of all y'all! Sniffle!

**RECAP:** Rebecca trapped Duke, Kaiba and Joey together with her! What a nefarious perfect plan! Why, you may ask? Well, it's to help them w/ their problems, but she ends up just making it worse...way worse. Poor bishies. LOL

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty: The Dr. Rebecca Show_**

* * *

- _Underneath Kaiba Mansion_ -

The room was square, windowless and routeless. Perfect for a war zone; amongst all the muttering and glaring, Rebecca hummed cheerfully, rummaging out a plastic dark umbrella, rubber balloons, and a grass green chalkboard, before finding what she was looking for: a binder full of worksheets and a pencil. "You guys don't mind if I do my homework, do you," she asked in sing-song voice. Nobody answered her. _Not paying attention to me, eh? Well, you wi-ill! Testing, testing, 1,2,3..._

Meanwhile Kaiba was cursing his already bad luck: his cell phone was broken and had gotten broken while he'd been running away from those packs of reporters earlier. _I can just see it, headlines, now: Famous Trillionaire Gets Himself Stupidly Trapped Inside his Own House. My already ruined reputation will get worse; I really have to get a grip. No more moping around; Ishizu was right. Hm, maybe she's the one who trapped us! No, it doesn't really sound like her, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was. Stupid girls don't know how to rewrite a code!_ He pounded on the control panel.

Joey meanwhile was pacing around in tight little circles. _Man, stupid mansions lookin' all da same! Now whattamI supposeda _do_? I gotta get down to Domino Hall fer the wedding rehearsal!_ He checked his wrist. _7:33! Mai said it's at eight! 8! 8!_ "Would ya hurry up an' fix dat thing?" he crabbed at Kaiba. Duke flinched visibly and pressed himself aganist the wall, getting the furthest away. "Stupid super genius...with his stupid house an' his stupid traps..."

"Shut up! I can't concentrate with your pathetic yowling."

" 'Howlin'?' I ain't howlin'-"

"I said, yowling, you deaf dumb mutt."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not howling _or _yowlin', ya stupid Kaiba-boy!" _Trapped in his own traps... jest like when he duels._

"I told you not to call me THAT."

"Why doesn't he like to be called that?" Rebecca questioned. Her left hand was scribbling away on paper but she was looking at Duke

"Who knows," he said listlessly looking lifeless.

"_Pegasus _calls 'im dat." Joey said with a triumphant smirk. "Right, _Kaiba-boy_?"

"I was talking about... the other guy...but...Pegasus?" she scanned her notes. "Who's...?"

_Pegasus. _Ignoring the rest of the clowns, Kaiba worked restlessly. _Maybe he did it. Or Noah. Yes, this would be the type of thing he would do! Yes, I bet-_

"Big brother?" a tremulous voice rang out. Everybody froze, and looked towards Kaiba.

"Mokuba?" he called out through one wall. "I'm here!"

"What are you doing in there? What's going on?" said the wall.

"Awright!" Joey said, forgetting that he was mad at the kid for calling him an uncle 'twin' to him. _Ugh. Gross, but at least he's da ticket outta here!_ He pumped his fist.

"Get help! Get technicians to rewrite the computer code so we can open this!" Kaiba was saying. Duke was watching Rebecca, who looked smug and satisfied. _She's planned this... wonder what and why?_

"Mokuba! Did you get that?" There was a murmuring noise of assent and footsteps walking away. _Good... my little brother should be on the job right away..._ Kaiba suppressed a sigh of relief with effort.

_WOW... he really trusts his little brother!_ Rebecca was amazed and impressed and she check-marked a box in her worksheet. _Too bad for him!_

Meanwhile Mokuba raced up the stairs with usual high enthusiam so his long black hair trailed after him. _LBG... Momo to LBG... do you copy?_ He put on some headphones.

_Roger, Momo. Are we live?_

_Not yet... _Mokuba flipped some switches on the switchboard after sitting down on the comfy chair. _Okay, in 5, 4, 3, 2... you. Are. Live. Great job._ He applauded himself.

Outside, in the big plasma screen TV in downtown Domino Square, the screen lit up.

"Ooh-oh," Mrs. W. helped her daughter to a comfy chair in Domino City Hall and went over to talk with someone else. Serenity pulled out her potato chip bag and started to munch away. She knew that she should be eating healthily, but _mmmmm, pickle-flavored, crispy potato chips..._

"Hey," said Tèa, who was already there and dressed up conservatively in a pants suit. And looking _thin_, while I look as big as a walrus, thought Serenity with a blank scowl. "You don't look well."

"Tèa!" said Yugi, who was already there and dressed up in what else? a black shirt and dress pants.

"Er - I mean..." Tèa said, putting one arm behind her head.

"Yes, yes, I know. I look awful!" Serenity sniped, watching TV while Tèa and Yugi looked at each other with sweatdrops on each of their heads at Serenity's unstable temper swings. "You guys can say that I'm _fat_, you know!" She brusquely chewed her chips as more people wandered in.

"You're not fat," Yugi said nicely.

"Yeah," said Tristan, who wandered over. "In fact, I could beat up Kaiba for you, Serenity. Just name the day." He pumped a fist and Tèa rolled her eyes.

"Tristan! She doesn't need to know, to be reminded that Kaiba abandoned her - "

Serenity burst into tears. Tèa snapped her mouth shut with an "up!"

"Nice going, Tèa!" Tristan said sarcastically, patting the crying girl on the head. Tèa looked like she really felt bad, so Yugi changed the subject.

"Hey, look... isn't that...?" he said, pointing out the big stained-glass window. Even Serenity stopped suddenly and looked putting a chip in her mouth. "On that television?"

"Isn't that... Domino Square?" Tèa peered.

"Yeah, we're right next to it," Tristan said, as Ryou wandered over.

"What's going on, you guys?" he said, holding hands with Ishizu. (A'n: Aw! too cute!) Together, they all watched.

"What're you all doing!" Mai said irritably, crossing her arms over her gray white knit dress. Her eyes looked as stormy as her dress. "Get over here so I can do a head count!"

"What's wrong with her?" Ishizu questioned. Serenity blinked at Mai's tone.

"She's waiting for her fiance, he's late," Ryou said in a whisper (a/n: dble cute! ok, i'll stop) as if the slightest raised voice would make Mai erupt. She definitely looked like she wanted a fight.

"They're showing something on TV," Tristan said, squinting. "It's all static-y now."

"Yeah," said Yugi apologetically to Mai.

"Well, I don't care if they're showing the Rose Bowl! Get over here _now_!" Mai ushered them all by pushing like as if they were sheep. It irritated Tèa.

"Well, jeez, you don't have to push, just because Joey's not here!" she griped grumpily, letting herself be pushed anyway.

"What! Well, I know he's not here, Tèa! Do you know where he is? If you don't, then stop complaining!" Mai ordered quite meanly. Yugi saw Tèa's hackles rise at being sniped and vituperated at.

"Duke isn't here either," Tristan said, looking around, where Marik and Odion were talking quietly and the vicar. "I thought I saw him in the library, but it turned out to be just a girl."

Tèa saw what Mai was stressing about: her parents had just walked through the door. Ishizu asked Serenity quietly something. She shook her head no and continued to fix her eyes up on the screen. _So he's missing, too... Where can Kaiba be?_

_C'mon, Joe..._ Tristan thought frowning out the window. _You'd better not mess up this time!_

"Darling!" Mrs. V, Mai's mother, came over; a strong scent of perfume came over with her. Mr. V beamed.

"Hello, Mother," Mai muttered. _I wonder if Joey was trying to talk to them, that's why he was asking where they lived?_ she thought. "Hi, Daddy." she said with a little more enthusiasm.

"Princess!" Mr. V boomed. His voice made them all jump. He was quite deaf even with a hearing aid, so he had to boom. "Me and your mother were talking, and... we decided to support you, isn't that right, Miriam?"

"You can get married, it's your business," Mrs. V added loftily. "But we still won't pay for the wedding, any of it, so don't ask us!"

"Fine," Mai said through gritted teeth. _I expected no less...! But why does it hurt, a little?_ "Daddy, are you going to give me away?"

"Of..." Mr. V shot a nervous look at his wife, "Of course I will!" Mrs. V glowered. "Right, dear?"

"Hmph!" said Mrs. V, looking disdainfully at Tristan, who was nearest to her. "And... I suppose... these are the wedding guests?" Her eye fell on Serenity, who was staring into space and eating. "Oh-! Isn't that... the _girl_?" She pointed one long manicured finger at her, accusingly. "The one in the _news_?"

Mai had to bite down on the fact that Serenity was her maid of honor; it was bad enough that Serenity, with her stomach so fat, had chips crumbling down her dress. "Yes, she's my maid of honor!" she burst out. _Okay, maybe I will tell her that..._

"Maid of H-honor?"

"Yes... she's my fiance's sister!" Mai went in for the kill; Mrs. V pretended to swoon.

"She's _pregnant!"_

"Yes, she is on the news," Mrs. W came over protectively. "Who are YOU?"

"I? I am Miriam Valentine! Of Valentine Estates? And you are the girl's mother, I presume?" Mrs. V looked down her nose at Mrs. W's shabby clothes. "Then... you are also that little thug's mother!"

"Dear, please," said Mr. V. "Your blood pressure!"

"Who's she talking about?" Tèa asked Tristan. "Joey?"

"Oh my... dueling family in-laws," said Ryou.

"Good thing our mom and dad are dead, eh?" Marik said. Ishizu shot him a look. "Well, you know what I mean..."

"Don't you dare call _my son_ a thug!" screamed Mrs. W, who had called Joey 'a thug' herself ever since he could walk. But she looked ready to punch Mrs. V's lights out.

"Mom, _please_!" Serenity called. "Your blood pressure!" The two women were pulled away, Mr. V ushering his wife out.

"Poor Mai," Tèa whispered. "She looks so lost."

"Something must've happened to Joey!" Tristan said. Yugi nodded, agreeing. "I'm gonna go look for him! C'mon, Yugi..."

Meanwhile the three boys and a girl were still trapped. "If I could just get dis vent screen off..." Joey said, prying at it with his fingers. "OW!"

"I think that this room's running out of oxygen," Duke said. _To your brain!_ But he didn't say this aloud - Joey looked pretty PO'ed already.

"I won't have you running around contaminating in my airvent system," Kaiba said nastily. "Just sit still, and Mokuba will get help."

"Yeah? Well, it's already past eight! He shoulda been here 'with help' by now!"

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda," Rebecca said very softly under her breath.

"Are you saying my brother is stupid?"

"No! I'm sayin' _yer _stupid!" Joey pounded fruitlessly on the screen. "Just like when I told ya about my sista, an' you refused ta believe it!" _Now I bet Mokuba's not even gettin' help..._

Rebecca chuckled as Kaiba narrowed his eyes into slits. He didn't appreciate being reminded of that fact. "So you guys don't get along?" she asked, innocently.

"What gave you that idea," Duke muttered sarcastically, looking away and up.

_Mokuba wouldn't trap me in here and put me through all this hell. I know we haven't been at good odds, but he wouldn't do that..._ Kaiba shook his head, refusing to believe it. _It must be Noa._

"Stupid... sista-stealin'..." Joey kicked at the vent, imagining it was Kaiba's face. "OW!"

"Quit howling, you mutt! I'm trying to think!" Kaiba said nastily.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll kick you instead! Den you'll be doin' the howlin'!" Duke had to hold Joey back by his green coat so as not to get the other foot injured.

"' Mutt..'" murmured Rebecca, scribbling away. "Mutt? Well, he does look American!"

"That's not why!" Duke said, stilling holding skidding slipping Joey back as Kaiba smirked. "We're not allowed to question it."

"Eh? Well, whatever," Rebecca said, shrugging. "I thought maybe...since Pegasus was... there was some sort of connection...but anyway. According to my research, you two should become friends. Since you're about to become related, and all!" she said brightly.

_Ugh... this bratty girl had to bring such a morbid subject up,_ thought Kaiba, facing the wall. Meanwhile Joey had a very different reaction at the reminder - he was heaving and crouching on the floor, gasping as if all the air had been taken from his lungs and he couldn't breathe. "Being related to you mutt makes me want to throw up too," he said coolly over his shoulder.

"He's not retching!" Rebecca said all-excited. "He's having... a Psychological Panic Attack! I've only heard about these; this is the first time witnessing it!" She ran over, pad and pen flying.

"Uh... come again?" Duke said.

"It's triggered by traumatizing stress, either from the past or present in layman's terms," she said smartly. "Causes symptoms of strong shortness of breath, which in turn causes blood to be deoxygenized and keeling over."

"AKA... you're a weakling," Kaiba hissed, conveniently forgetting that he went through the same thing the first time he heard Serenity was pregnant over the phone. _Panic Attack... gimme a break!_

"Who...are...ya...callin'...a...weaklin'...?" Joey said between gasps, "_Kaiba-boy_?"

"I told you not to CALL me THAT."

"Now," Rebecca butted in, coming in closer to hear better, "usually after these attacks - which are preferable, you know, to gaining a nervous twitch, Joey-"

"L-lucky...me..."

" - the person reveals his biggest fear, or the thing that's making him or _her_," she kept it co-ed, "_have _these attacks. So, what is it Joey? Hm?"

He mumbled something. She leaned in closer, Duke too to hear. "I'm afraid...dat..."

"Uh huh? You're afraid that..."

Gimme a break, Kaiba thought again from his corner.

"dat... da kid..." Joey coughed croakily.

"The kid? You mean the baby Serenity's having? Uh huh, what? That it'll kill her?" Rebecca nodded in understanding. "Very close possibility, according to my research-"

"No!" Joey said, still holding his ribs. "...dat...da...kid..." He scowled at Kaiba, who was listening. "...will...be..._ugly_."

Silence. "...Ughhhh..." Duke said, running back to his corner safely.

_"What did you call me, mutt?"_

"Uh..." Rebecca said to Joey. "Ok..." She ran back to write it tdown in her pad.

"You heard me!" Joey was saying angrily, grabbing the green chalkboard from the floor and getting some chalk out. "Do I hafta spell it out fer ya? U! G! L! E! E!" he yelled while slashing down the letters in white.

"Uh...Joey... there is a 'Y'," Duke put in helpfully. He knew before Joey spoke his next statement that it was a lost cause. Joey lost it.

"Why? Why? I'll tell ya why!" Joey threw down the board. It banged on the tiled floor with a loud noise. "'Cause of dis stupid idiot made me have these 'panic attacks!'"

"Watch it, Wheeler," Kaiba said omniously.

Joey didn't listen. "Watch yaself," he spat. "And now ya've got da nerve to call _me _stupid now. Well, ever heard of celibacy? Or chastity? _Or marriage FIRST_?" He threw the big rubber balloon at Kaiba's face. It bounced off and hit the floor.

Duke whimpered at the sight of Kaiba's face. It looked simply murderous, as he advanced. "I thought you were going to do your homework!" he hissed at Rebecca. "Nice going!" he hissed at Joey, who was determindedly (and bravely) standing his ground.

Uh oh... thought Rebecca. "Looks like trouble. But, I wonder, what is he going to do? How will he react to this?" She checked her notes. "First think up choices, Rebecca," she reminded herself next checking the glossary at the back of her text. "Let's see... Kaiba's... _Class A introvert_, sooo he'll either... A; insult his mother, B; he'll remind him of the other time that he was at fault for doing the accordant thing... or C; he'll-"

_**P O W !**_

"Or that," she sighed as sounds of scuffling and swearing and grunting rose up. _LBG, what's going on? _said a voice inside her head. _Just beating the you-know-what out of each other ALready,_ she said back. _Ah, I see. Can you handle it okay? Yeah, I can handle it okay Momo; thanks for askin'! _Rebecca lazily pulled out a gun from her purse with a grin, a big water gun much larger than the one she'd used on Tèa - _grr, Tèa_ - about three feet long and with two tanks full. She pumped it exactly twice threateningly. "ENOUGH! It's rude to fight-!" she yelled.

They didn't listen. Duke screams of, "Do something!" were lost over of the sounds. The cloud of dust was coming ever so close...

Rebecca pulled the trigger. A stream of water hit the two, at breakneck speeds, drenching them instantly. Rebecca calmly replaced the gun back inside her pink, fuzzy purse and smiled angelically, placing both hands behind her back and lifting her shoulders. "Okaay, _Now _you can fight."

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Aaahhh... I'm not gonna explain the last part to y'all, so don't ask! LOL. I think y'all got it, tho. Anyhoo, since Joey's giving me o.O looks, **Next:** Rebecca's therapy continues to do the impossible! And a surprise that even surprises the doctor! Oh, man, is she gonna make things worse! Sigh... and of course, Serenity's gonna go in labor when they're least ready for it; of course! Of _course_! Y'all know my way! See ya next weekies!

l.o.t.s.a


	31. The REAL Millennium Ring

**A/n:** Well, I'm just doing this so they can be friends. I think that it would be funny if they were friends. They'd continue making fun of each other. :D :D :D Yeah plus the baby doesn't need to come into a hostile world. Cuz it'll be too cute! (glomps baby)

Ren: Eeee! My baby! (hightails it off w/it)

**A/n:** Oh yeah, 'Ren is gonna be very Chi Chi-like when it comes to her baby, if ya watch DBZ. I would be, too. I'd be like, MY BABY! MINE! HISS! HISS! Lolz. I'll try and use the 'summarizing tech' to make the events go faster. So try and keep up, if YOU dARE. Mweh heh heh.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything especially YGO, or Super Soaker.

* * *

**The _Real _Millennium Ring**

* * *

SKRITCH! S-K-RITCH! went Mai's feathery gold pen on the blanks on the form, filling them in. Angry, she slashed down the name, birth, weight, and height. _Well, at least he doesn't see what mine are...but WHERE IS HE? Is it not too much to ask to show up on our wedding rehearsal!_ And now everything was ruined! They'd have to reschedule it, it couldn't be done with the groom missing. _I bET that he's GOOFING off someplace! If he is...ooh!_

Meanwhile . . . . . . 

"Wha-what did ya say?" said Joey, wiping off his ears. Water had even gotten into them. He tried shaking his head and sprayed them all.

"Nothing," Rebecca said innocently. "Did you hear something, Dukie?"

Duke was too busy trying to pry off the screen off the vent where Kaiba had punched a hole through accidentally, causing it to crumple. He grunted an answer.

"An' you!" Joey was firing back. "What's da deal attackin' me when I was only sayin' da truth! You gotta 'Kill a Messenger' Complex!"

"Truth hurts, doesn't it." Kaiba glared at an innocent-looking Rebecca. "All right what is it that you want so we can get out of here? I know now that you were the one who trapped us in here! So fix the panel so I can sue you for trespassing!"

"_Whhhooo_, me? I'm just a wee, lil' ol' girl who doesn't know nothin' about computer codes or mixing up binominals with trinominals."

"Den who was it den?" said Joey.

"Um... HIM! It was Dukie! Tee-hee!" Rebecca laughed as Joey put Duke in a headlock.

"Why, man? How am I supposeda go ta my rehearsal lookin' like this!"

"It wasn't meee! It wasn't meee!" Duke whined.

"Imbecile," Kaiba said, "it was the girl-brat! Devilin doesn't have enough brains."

It's so easy to cause chaos, she thought.

"Oh...sorry Duke. And if you call me an' imbecile jus' one more time...!"

Rebecca put in cheerfully throughout the arguing, while Duke gaasped and continued hacking away at the vent, "You guys don't get along, do you. Well, that's okay. Makes a mighty, tasty challenge for me!"

"Friends?" Kaiba spat. "You want us to... _get along?_ Who sent you?"

"Ishizu."

"I knew it!" he muttered. "..." _Meddling, voodoo woman!_

"Ya mean dat Egyptian woman? Gimme a break. She wouldn't do dis!" Joey said.

How right you are! Rebecca smiled secretly. "Now, first we'll start off by listing things you don't like about each other, and go from there."

"You'll never do it," Duke said, hammering away with a chalkboard the Joey had put 'UGLEE' on. "Those two are like...like...oil and water!"

I_'ll let Dukie do the dirty work for me since the panel got wet and shorted out._ "Re-hee-hee-heally?"

"Hey why were ya lookin' at _me_, Duke, when ya said 'oil'?" Joey demanded.

" 'Cause you never take a bath, mutt!" glared Kaiba.

"WHAT -! ...Yer jus' lucky dat dere's a little girl, here, Kaiba, an' I don't like ta put a bad influence on little girls! Unlike _you_."

"I really don't mind." said Rebecca. "And I prefer vertically-misguided! I am almost fourteen!"

"Coulda fooled me."

"If you're talking about your sister, _again_," Kaiba said, snarled actually, "I am getting sick of you're meddling in. Along with the world, in fact. Your self-righteous, santimonious speeches are really boring."

"WHAT!"

"He means you think too hi-highly of yourself," Rebecca stuffed a pencil behind her ear.

"I _know_!" Joey sputtered in rage, too angry to say one thing at a time. _What a hypocrite!_

"Don't DROOL on me, mutt." Kaiba picked up the umbrella by kicking it up and opened it.

"Argh...I jest hope Sis wakes up one day and leaves ya...for good!" He scowled.

"Really? Do you really?" Rebecca flipped through her organized, orderly notes. "You've been the main cause...playing...jokes? I wouldn't like to have the person that I am dating's brother to hate _me_."

"Gimme a break!"

Kaiba closed the umbrella and leaned aganist it in his corner, nodding slightly. "...Speaking of which, you still owe...145,000 for damage you did by spray pinkening my coats last year-!"

"Ooh!" She flipped and flipped. "You did that, too?"

"Gimme a break...dat was...Mokuba..."

"Plus, 1,500 for de-papering my walls when you put pictures of her on them and made her think I was stalking her. Which didn't work, by the way."

"'Cause she's already seen your 'wall'," muttered Duke in an undertone. Luckily, Kaiba didn't hear or he would be crumpled up like the screen.

"...oh, YEAH!" Joey said after a while. "Well...you owe me for about a gazillion dollars for ruining her life! I guess we're even!" Rebecca sighed.

"Okay, okay, so...you think that's he's too childish - granted - and you think that he's just plain evil. But he doesn't burn Bibles or kick little puppies, does _he!"_

"I bet so."

Duke snorted at Joey's heartfelt comment.

Rebecca twirled her pencil above her worksheet. "Schoolboy grudge...hm, workthroughable, though their is, an _exception_." She eyed them from above her glinting glasses, grinning. "Whether you two are stubborn."

"_That's _a given," said Duke.

"Definitely...so you don't believe that they are in love, Joey?" She ran her finger down her page, referring to Serenity. He grunted. "That's a no..." Kaiba shot him a narrow-eyed glare, then at her. "Questionable...no, anyway. But you don't know the whole story, do you Joey-woey?" she grinned.

"Don't call me dat. Of course I do. Kaiba was out one day, spinning his web for a tasty fly- " Duke started snickering quietly. "And sis was goin' to da church, and he lassoed her in an' cocooned her up an' den went out lookin fer other girlfriends-"

Duke was laughing outright in a safe distance, and Kaiba thought, _she wouldn't mind if he couldn't talk anymore, would she?_

"I know! But isn't that romantic! " Rebecca said dreamily.

"Huh!"

"I'm just kidding. But it is circa a Romeo a Juliet, according to my notes. The feuding families! The forbidden love!" she pointed dramatically, with each sentence and exclamation. "Verrry famous, old love story. But then again, they are famous..."

"What're ya TALKIN'." _Sounds like a spider still ta me._

"People have been inspired! There are stories all over the Web about them, about you two, dicussion groups, logs, chat rooms-" Rebecca pointed to her email. "See!"

As they went over to look, curious, Kaiba sighed and leaned against the wall and felt his arms. It was cold, but that wasn't making him shiver or shudder. "..." He knew all about the Web and if it ever got out to the press...Good thing that they never knew the whole, real story. Speculations have been made, of course. "..."

But it did make him recall how nice it was in the good old days, when they were keeping it a secret, for safety purposes as well as personal. Then, they didn't have care in the world, he'd sweep her off her feet with roses and wine and dine her. Usually in the evenings, because he would have to work during the day. It always was an anticipation in his office to think of what was to come.

But the whirl and romance soon died out after a year or so, and they got stuck. I had to say that I didn't except it. It was his first relationship. Serious. With a girl. Or at all, really. He knew that it was coming, even prepared for it. But he had thought that he wouldn't want her anymore. But he'd had. Even though they were stuck in a rut.

Neither of them knew what to do to get out of it, really. So when there was a tounament in Spain and Mokuba wanted to enter, it was like a godsend. He had wanted him to enter, too, Mokuba that is, to his big brother. But he'd said no, thinking that this was a good excuse for a vacation. He'd been surprised at how well he'd enjoyed her company. They stillwere kind of serious, but still a bit on the awkward side.

Then Joey had found out, and Serenity had been upset. Strangely, ironically, that may have been the thing that had saved them. It..._unified _them as a whole, rather than breaking them apart. Of course, Joey had continued to grump and put a strain on them, causing a temporary breakup two months later. She had always taken her borther's side, when they argued about it and he couldn't stand it. Shouldn't he come first? Or was it selfish..?

_I remember we had talked about that, afterwards. I had always said that it was his fault, Joey's fault, even though it was because of him, he asking me to pay for her operation, we got to know one another. Yet, he is so annoying! He's like that annoying salesman that just keeps popping up, and no matter how hard you try to chase him off - threats, police, attack dogs..._ It was always a constant wonder to him. Always wanted to whisk them away to somewhere private, Kaiba knew Serenity couldn't give him up, just like she couldn't give up her brother. Or, her child. Their child. _I was a fool..._

_Fool to think that she would help me think of ways to... I thought that she would be always by _my _side... But now I know that isn't true. _He heaved in a sigh. slowly exhaling it out. If he knew her, she would be taking the baby's side. _She already has._

"ISN't THAT ROMANTIC!" That bratty girl, Rebecca was screeching, still telling the story, pulling on Joey's sleeve, hard. "A song!"

_Must be talking about the time I dedicated a song to Serenity._ Kaiba scowled, in frustration. _How does this brat know all these embarrassing stories about me?_

_Mokuba is the only one who knows!_ "Guess which!" Rebecca said excitedly. "Guess which one he dedicated ot her!"

"Hmm...I dunno...'I'll Be Watchin' You' by Sting?" guessed Joey, disentangling himself.

Duke coughed. "The s-s-stalker song?"

"No, sillies!" Rebecca said as Kaiba glowered at them both. _Boy, that Kaiba is tu-rnin' re-d as a be-et!_ "It was... it was...um, Someday by Nickelback."

"So there you stupid mutt. I don't stalk your sister, contrary to what you always believe." Joey made a scoffing noise rudely, but didn't say anything, to that. Kaiba remembered for moment why he had chosen that song: she had been always so optimistic that 'someday' it would get better. _I known and always had known she meant by that - that I would get better... Therefore, everything will. Because it all depends on me - Ishizu said as much..._"...And even though you don't care, _I _do...about whether she'll make it through this pregnancy..." He stopped.

Rebecca said very softly, iin her therapist's voice, "You're afraid aren't you...?" she said ultra-seriously.

"Of course! If anything should happen to her...I wouldn't forgive myself." One hand touched his face while the other gripped the umbrella's handle more tightly.

Joey stared at him.

Rebecca broke the silence, along with Duke's neck. "-AW! Isn't that SOO SWEET! THING TO SAY!" she cried, tugging at his shirt and nearly choking him. "It alwmost make me wanna CRY!"

"Yeah, yeah, you get your wager," Duke, rubbing his neck, said. _Darn, I lost that bet!_

_I'll believe dat when I see Sis smile again! Geniunely! An'..._he _has ta do it_! Joey set conditions with a cross of his arms. He rose up one and checked his watch. YIPE! The rehearsal was _over _two hours ago! "Oh man...Mai is gonna kill me..."

"That's enough, you little brat," Kaiba said as Rebecca was teasing him about how red he was, and for being 'sappy', "You work that control panel you tampered with, and maybe I won't throw you in jail!"

"Okay, okay...since that almost made me CRY." Rebecca went over to it. Then she remembered. "I forgot."

"...Don't tell me that you've forgotten the CODE?"

"It's okay wit me," Joey said, sinking into a corner with a sigh. "I'm in hidin'."

"Bwa ha ha! Mai is gonna kick your ass!" Duke said. "Like...usual!"

"Shut up 'less ya want a knuckle sandwich."

"I haven't forgot, but...it doesn't work." Rebecca pointed to the panel, which was giving off sparks and hisses. "Guess...it got wet..." she said sheepishly. When he loomed over her, she hastened: "But...Dukie-boy is working on the vent! Besides, you guys aren't leaving until y'all shake hands, and say...um..." she thought for a moment.

"Hop on one foot!" suggested Duke. He nearly got the screws loose.

"Mokuba is coming with help," Kaiba said.

"Don't count on it!" Rebecca said. When he loomed, she said, "Gosh, you are tall one, arentcha?" she leaned back to see his face. "_O...ooh_." Her eyes, a light green, were aglow as she stared up. _I don't get it...what do little girls see in him!_ Joey frowned and scowled. Duke, nodding knowingly, pried off the remainants of the screws. To his dismay, there was another screen underneath. Luckily, these weren't screwed. "Uh, anyhoo, don't count on Momo 'cause _he's_ the one who's broadcasting this!" Rebecca pointed upward at a tiny installed hidden camera.

" '_Mo_mo'?" Kaiba grimaced. "And I thought you said Ishizu was your accomplice! "

"I li-ed! Duh! Though, I did visit her once. Such a fascinating woman," Rebecca said reverently. "She's an archeologist, kinda, like my Grandpa, and like me, I major in it at the university, though with a minor in psychology...so I'm certified to shrink your brain!" she joked.

"Guess you're safe," Duke said to Joey. "Ow! Kidding!"

Rebecca sighed, and her blond pigtailed head. "She's the one who suggested this idea. Actually, encouraged it."

"Yes...she is always FULL of IDEAS." Kaiba said sourly. "Pharoahs, Millenia Items and whatnot." _Etc, etc..._

"'Millennium Items'!" Rebecca shrilled, correctingly. "I think they're weird. In fact, she gave me one. We study them at the university...so that's why..." She started digging into her fuzzy shiny pink purse. "This is the Millenium Ring."

"Wait a minnit! That is not the Millenium Ring!" Joey said, backing away all the same. "I know what the Millennium Ring looks like, and dat is not it!"

"It is too. She said that after intensive studying for a while, Bakura's ring is called the Millenium Pendant. _This _is the real Ring." Rebecca held up a tiny object. "See? It's a ring like the one _you put around your finger_."

"Y-yeah r-right," Joey said, taking it cautiously from her. Even Duke went over to have a look. Kaiba thought about what dopes they are were. "Yer finger? It doesn't even - fit!"

"It'll fit the one it is destined for," Rebecca intoned (She sounds just like Ishizu, Kaiba thought) taking it back. "Not me, again! Darn!"

"But da hole...it's too tiny!" It looked more like a bead. "No one's finga could fit! ..."

"Exactly." Rebecca smiled, her glasses reflecting. "Ancient Egyptians got married, you see, real early. Like at 14, 15."

"Nuh uh! No one could be married DAT early!"

"Well, customs were different. So pbbt. Plus, this is also believed to be a _wedding _ring. Which means it deals with love. Love is so grand!" she chirped dreamily. "It has an counterpart, siince both wore the rings." SHe eyed Joey up and down. "Where did YOU buy your engagement ring!"

Joey staggered at the implication. "Ya...ya can't mean..." he said weakly.

"Heh heh. It might. Boy you're one to believe quick, aren't you?" Rebecca said, hugging it protectively. _BOYS! S-O malleable!_

"You're the one who's been putting those notions and more in my brother's head," Kaiba said suddenly at her. "Everybody knows that the wedding ring came from the fact that there's a vein running from your third finger directly to the heart-"

"Wh-ich came from the Egyptians! Duh!" Rebecca said, with a roll of her eyes. He got irritated from being spoke to in that manner.

"Give me that, you stalker." He reached out for what she thought was her ring, but instead for her notebook. "You've been spying on me - move, Devilin - and there's no other explanation for it! How do you know so much. Well, say goodbye to your notes!" He held them to the vent and that immediately got sucked in.

"Hey! You big BULLY!" She ran over, but it was too late. "T-t-that was my homework in there!"

"_Was _is definitely the key word," said Duke.

"Months of work..."

"Hey ya didn't hafta do dat! She spied on me, but I don't touch other people's things!"

"If that was a crack about your sister-"

"IT WASN'T!"

"THEN mind your own business!"

"Ohh, not again," groaned Duke, retreating to a corner and protecting his head with his arms over his shoulders, like the way hikers protect themselves from at a bear attack.

"EEEKK!" Rebecca shrilled horribly. "My ring! Where did you knock it out of my hands!" She began to frantically look.

There was a brilliant flash...it positively _enveloped _them. Except for Duke, who yelped out of the way behind Kaiba, who sheilded his eyes from the luminious glare. It wasn't that the light hurt their eyes, but they were blinded by it for a while. Then, as Duke hid, shivering, all three fell to the floor after groans of pain. The room was _slow_ly visible again.

"Uh...guys?" he said tentatively, nudging with his foot.

Meanwhile . . . . 

Meanwhile, the others were worrying and wondering. They'd tried his cell phone. No answer. It seemed that Joey had just disappeared off the planet, or into thin air.

After going daring to venture away from the rehearsal to look for their comrade, Yugi, Tristan, and Tèa had been demanded back by a very frazzled Mai. She was in a bad mood, and beyond reason, so all reluctantly dragged their feet back. She and Tèa had gotten into a row when Tèa had whispered that she didn't think that he was going to show, that he had probably forgotten, and that he was probably going to forget the wedding day, too, so would please Tristan make sure when the time comes? Eventfully, Mai overheard.

She soon found out where he'd been. They all did.Apparently, he was stuck someplace with Kaiba and Duke and Rebecca...? After a few more hours of watching, they split up to go look.

"That must be Kaiba broadcasting," said Tèa thoughtfully. "It's coming from his mansion, I think. It must be."

"That where Ishizu went to look," said Tristan. "We'd better look someplace else." He grinned. "I'll leave you two aloooone."

After he'd sauntered off towards some girls - apparently there was some Junior Miss Domino Pageant going on in the Square also - Tèa and Yugi were left alone, in an awkward silence.

"Geez... can he get any more obvious?" Tèa said.

"Yeah...I know." Yugi said glad the silence was broken by her.

"Are you and Rebecca really going out?" she said, thinking to the TV.

"N-no! We're not; she made that up, I don't know why..."

Tèa looked at him extra-carefully over, to see if he was lying. Satisfied, she said, "Phew! 'Cause I thought - for a minute - " She waited to see if he would say anything. " - that - you were - one of, you know, those guys that - dates a lot of people si _mult_ aneously."

"I'm not like that."

"Like Duke." She wished immediately that she hadn't said that, because he scowled most unbecomingly and unconsciously rubbed his wrist. "You're not going to apologize, to him, for hitting him? are you?"

"Uh...I suppose it'd be...the right thing to do."

"'Cause I wouldn't mind. I...If you didn't."

"Good." He seemed relieved, and they both laughed, a little. Unbeknownst to them, they'd both been unconsciously walking to where the Game Shop was.

"Thanks for rescuing me with Mai earlier," she added with a smile.

"You're welcome." As always. "I don't know why she was acting so-"

"Hey, those are Kaiba's 'friends!' " A news reporter yelled out. There was a rushing of feet, like a those of a trampling herd behind them suddenly. Wires and microphones dangled. "Scuse us! Scuse us!" they blared.

"C'mon!" Tèa said, pulling him indoors of the Game shop. The doors rattled until they were broken, but eventually the pack gave up. "Jeez... sometimes I wish we didn't know such famous people!" He murmured an agreeing murmur. "Anyway... I have something to tell you, Yugi. Something I haven't told you before." She perched up on one of the stools in front of the counter where Mr. Motou used to sit. Yugi looked wistfully at the cash register. She's probably gonna talk about New York and how fabulous it is and how she can wait to get there, he thought. But no: "I, uh... heard... I mean! _Overheard _what you were saying while you were talking to Sereni- I mean Ren the other day."

"Eh?" he had completely forgotten about it until now. "...Oh!..." _I must've looked like a desperate asking for advice. E_spe_cially another GIRL!_

An awkward, tense-filled silence fell. "Well... uhm...and al-also..." Tèa's hand jerked towards her hair, looking away, "before that. After you punched out Duke. Which was very risky, by the way! I-I can't stand to see it." _You get hurt, I mean_, she thought but didn't voice it aloud because she wanted to rely on their inter-connection a last time.

"Uh-huh..." he felt even more depressed now! _She's thinks that you're too weak to ever fight 'a real man's fight'! _"..." His head bent down and looked at the floor. He looked defeated. _But this is the guy that beat Kaiba, the world champ by himself!_ thought Tèa. Yet...

"Maybe he's just not ready, Tèa," she murmured in an undertone to herself. In a way, she had wanted him to beg her to stay, from New York, in Domino City where it seemed no one wanted her around anymore. But it was clear that he was not going to do that. "I don't wnat you to be unhappy." _Maybe he does hate me..._ she thought.

She was suddenly aware that he was saying something. "D'you..." Yugi said, picking at a wood chip of the counter, "I'm not unhappy...Did you... happen to hear..._something_..I mean... b'fore you fell asleep...?" _My throat feels, like a hockey stick got mixed in with my cereal and swallowed!_ He certainly felt like a little kid.

She didn't say anything.

_Of course she didn't... you little idiot._ She was sle-eping!

"You mean the 'I love you' part?" she said inquiringly, smiling, so that her nose crinkled.

He suddenly got lockjaw. "Yes...that would be the part...You-you heard me?" Yugi said faintly. He couldn't believe his ears, at his good luck - there must be something wrong. _God takes my best friend and my grandpa and let's her actually hear me? The world is inconsistent!_

"Yeah," said Tèa. "So..." She drew out the word for as long as possible, waiting, uncertain where they should go. _Oh. Right. We're supposed to be looking for Joey. Right_

"...Uh." Yugi said disappointedly, "oh!...you don't feel the same way. Tha - that's okay." He starting to slide off the stool and she put out a hand on his arm to stop him, "No, really! That's okay. Really. Just...forget I said anything, okay?" She looked slightly hurt at the words he was saying, but he was too busy hurting, himself. "I know what you are trying to do, and it...won't work. This just complicates things worse, anyway. So...don't pity me!"

"But, Yugi-" she began, her eyes beginning to shimmer.

"I said I get it!" He was horrified at hearing his own breath catch and the fact that he was actually yelling at her and that his face looked terrible. "You _don't _love _me_."

"But I _do_."Time stood still and Yugi was aware that they were all alone "You - love - me?" Yugi repeated, just to make sure. She made a face like she were flinching but he didn't see pity in her eyes. She meant it. _Well, I don't know why she's flinching, but at least she doesn't think I'm pathetic!_ Hope rose.

"Mm hm." _He looks so... hopeful, just like he used to look! I'm glad I told him._

"Oh." Everything fell back into place; hope fell. "As a friend."

_Geez, now he looks so disappointed. Is it that hard for him to believe it?_ Tèa sighed, her first taste of male absurdness. "No. Listen, Yugi. When I went to New York,...let's just say it wasn't the way I hoped it would be." He pressed his mouth shut and ducked his head, somehow feeling like it was all his fault that that was so. "When I came back, I thought that things would get better, and at the same time, stay the same. What I mean is, I thought...everyone would be happy to see me."

"They were," he said automatically.

"Not... _overjoyed_. I know that it sounds selfish, and greedy, but I had this vision on that plane trip of... well, a party. Not...an engagement party, not a baby shower, but for me."

"Oh." Yugi felt guiltier still. He remembered how snippy he had been, and how distant. Now he was doing better, and it was all thanks to her. He wantd to tell her just that, that if she went he might fall again, but... it still hurt, to reach out. Tèa still stared down. "I...didn't know."

"I'm not blaming you. I know that you've had some rough bumps along your road. Heaven knows, I do. And I guess...once I've figured out it wouldn't be that way, I got a little jaded and started to push everyone away. You saw earlier how mad Mai was with me. She hates me for it."

"No..."

Tèa smiled sadly up, obviously trying to get a grip. "So...I guess that's me!... I guess no one wants me around, anymore. Except for you. And for now, I'll take it." He saw her smile get a little shaky as was reminded of what Serenity had told him about her. _'She's really, deep down shy and afraid as you are. Kind of like Seto...'_ I guess that that's true, he thought. _I've never seen her like this..._

It touched him, but then again she always touched him. Her kind thoughts and words...she believed she was a demon, and she really was an angel. "I'm sorry," he said gently, sitting again, "that I never thought about how you felt, then...and I'm sorry, for bieng so inconsiderate..."

"It's okay...I never did, either!..." She was trying to lighten up the seriousness of the atmosphere, but neither of them turned up a smile. _I do like him as a friend, only...because it is too dangerous to think of him as anything else, to our friendship. _Their faces started to bend towards one another, in unison... _I can't lose _his _friendship, too...he's the oldest one I have now; I wouldn't bear it._

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo hoo! A kiss! Let's see...or a Convenient interruption? Even I don't know! Just know when they do, it'll be really passionate! Like MUAHHHHHHHH! lol. 

Ooh, the suspense. Anyhow, I know Kaiba seems a little rough around the edges, but I'm under the impression that fatherhood will change him. He'll be doing a 180. YAY! And I bet you're wondeirn' what happened there. Guess! Please Review !


	32. Kaiba girl!

**A/N:** Geez. Some reviewers were vicious. Sayin' if there's no kiss they'll...(shudder) Maybe I shouldn't of mentioned my infamous convenient interruptions, nope, nope...

Disclaimer: I dun own Yugioh! or anything, really. (sob sob)

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Two: Kaiba-girl!**_

* * *

(**A/n:** Like I've said, I need help with those titles. :P ' ' ' ')

"Men." Mai said amongst the mounds of unwrapped baby shower gifts. Some sorority girls from the university - Pi Alpha Beta -had thrown Serenity a 'congratulations party' a few minutes ago, and left a lot of delicacies among other necessary for-babyitems. "So _unreliable_." It was obvious that she was still in an irritated mood.

"Inconsiderate." Serenity said, muffled through a cherry cream cheecake mouthful, her cheeks puffed. "You know, _now_ I know how Joey feels, about being constantly hungry _all the time_." She swallowed.

Mai raised a perfectly manicured golden eyebrow in amusement,and helped herself to a piece before it was all gone. "You know that you're gonna get back together with him. Kaiba, that is!"

"WHAT?" Serenity pretended outrage, knowing simultaneously what she was talkiing about. "I will not. No matter how hard he pleads and begs!"_ Grumble, grumble, growl._

"Don't sulk, 'Ren dear. It's in your blood. You don't know how to really get angry at a man. Like me." Mai thought for a moment. "' Course, that's a good thing, because if I were you, I'd be cleaning out Joey's bank accounts already, damn straight!" She waved her fork around with a singular laugh. " Then again, he's doesn't have any money. _If that's not love, I don't know what is_. But _you_..." she said slyly, "why do you think I set you two up in the first place?" _Wink, wink_.

"Very funny." Serenity drew herself up to her full height and spoke with determination. "I don't need his help, Seto's, I mean. I'll managemy businessby myself; I _can _be independent, you know!" _Sulk, sulk, sulk._

"..." Mai smiled and smirked, but it wasn't wholeheartedly. "...I'm sure you can, hon. And if you choose to, I'm going to support your decision and help you whatever it is!... You know, just if you need it...which I'm _sure _you won't."

"..." She calmed down, and picked at her nose's tip. "...It's just that...I can't be with someone who doesn't want my baby as much as me. You know...? I'll be forced to choose. But I..." The corners of her mouth turned down, "still love him." _But I love my baby too..._

"Yeah. I know, dear. And he is such a bastard for making you choose between him and the kid. But..." Mai dregded up her worldy advice. "I don't think he's doing it on purpose - I don't think it's intentional."

"Yeah..." Serenity bit an untasting bite on her fork, lost. "It's never _'intentional'_..." _Sigh_.

"And _because_ he still loves you. No matter what he says or does...You know, I never pegged him for the womanizer type. So, that's good - he's a one-woman sort of man." _That's always a good thing. She's the ONE for him._

"I suppose." _Does it all matter on if he's a cheater? I don't think so...I think that they are other factors..._

"Cheer up! Everything will work out." Mai said, being the encouragement, for once. THe she grinned very fiendishly. "Hey...you never told me how _it _was...since Tèa the Prudish isn't here...!"

"What was...?"

"You _know_. Did he rock your socks?"

"? . . . Oh!" Serenity ducked her head; Mai grinned, deciding not to help out by teasing.

"Oh come on. . . .we're both women, and all! SO, tell me...was it good or was it goooooooooooooooood? Ha ha ha..." _I'll bet!_

Ignoring her, Serenity turned her face upwards at the ceiling. "It was..." -she struggled for the right word- "...ma_gic_al."

"Magical...that good huh? Your first, right?..Yep." she said all-knowingly and chewing snappishly on a carrot stick. "They're _goooood_."

In her own world, she looked down and coughed. "...but, he, _doesn't_ believe in magic." A long silence followed these words; Sereinty was in deep thought, Mai was only half-listening, picturing her own. "We had been dancing all night, half the time of that gazing into each other's eyes...unblinkingly..." she sighed sadly. "Before, we'd always spent the night together nearly all the time, but - you know - with no hanky-panky, or nothing like that...! Just _cud_dling."

"Yeah. I gotcha." Mai smiled at the thought of them, all curled up next to each other under the covers like twin cats. _Like, awwww! Double awww!_

"...I don't think we'll... ever be like that again."

"Oh...of course you will! And don't give me that look; I'm not patronizing you. You know me, I'm the usual negative one - but on this, I can assure you of it." _It's weird, I'm usually negative on_ my _relationships..._ "You're just on that 'serious turn' of a relationship. Where you don't know where to go, and you're constantly confused and feeliing lost."

"Well...that's true! I am constantly cofused and lost...!..." Serenity tried to add a laugh, instead it came out sort of dry. Her heart felt too hollow without him and despite her anger she still missed him still.

"...It just the ups-and-downs of a relationship. Everyone and each one goes through them! And you think you won't, but you will." Mai said, wisely patting her on the shoulder. "What's wrong?" she said because Serenity had flinched.

"Nothing...it's just gas...or the baby kicking _again_."

"Ooh! Let me see!" Mai put her hand on the watermelon-sized lump of Serenity's stomach. "...I don't feel ...anything-!"

"Yeah, it usually stops, when people-" Serenity grimaced, rubbing her stomach and burping silently in her fist.

"'It'? You mean you still don't know...?"

"No." _Girl, girl, girl. I STILL hope for a girl._

"Looks like most people think it's a boy," Mai said, picking up a particular gift bag with s o m e t h i n g b l u e coming out of it and glittery grass hanging out like springs of a smashed telephone. "I guess so, too, or it'll be one mixed-up child!" _With all these boyish stuff... and boys' toys..._

"Yeah, I guess. Ishizu thinks it's going to be a boy, too..."

"'Ishizu'?" Mai frowned. "Is that her name... Ah. You mean that sister to that creepazoid..." She gave a silent shudder and Serenity nodded curiously. "She's always on my case to be nice to hIm. Eghh...Don't you think he's creepy-looking? Or am I the only one?"

"...Marik?...Sure, he might be a bit EXTREME looking, but he's really a nice guy inside." Serenity smiled, folding her hands. "Ishizu said that he had... _problems _in the past, but now he's all better now."

"Maybe she's nice-looking on the outside, but creepy on the inside," Mai muttered, picturing the tall woman. "Anyway! How about we stop moping about our guys for tonight, the inconsiderate peons they are - " she said, using Serenity's word for them plus adding her own - "and go out dancing? Just a girls' night out. Tèa can come too, I guess...though I think she's busy right now...!" _With Yugi. Whoo hoo-!_

"Well, I suppose, maybe." _I wish Seto knew what I was going through_. "Though I think it'll be hard to dance with a 'wide load' sign on my back."

"So you knock the other people off the dance floor. Talk about throwing your weight around!" Both girls giggled and moved on to other gossip and gifts.

Meanwhile

_Dream_

_"Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba!" A happy voice cheered. "You're having...!" His voice was drowned out by talking._

_But he couldn't see what he was having. A woman was screaming, for his name, but he couldn't tell who it was-it didn't sound like Serenity's high pitched, feminine voice, but more mature, and faint. A big pile of worn blankets blocked his vision and crushed him. I can't see what it is! Or who! he thought, trying to claw them away. I can't breathe, either! _

_I'm...dying! He tried to come out of the pile, to see what was going on. "What is it?" he yelled. "What is it? Girl or... boy?"_

_The doctor came over with a bundle. "Congratulations, again!" The woman in the background stopped screaming with a dead silence. Kaiba looked down, at the bundle of blankets with a cap. A green, a dark greenish thing stared up._

_It was a pickle._

_"Told ya it'd be ugly..." Barely-visible to the right, Joey shook his head, arms akimbo. "But _nnoooobody _listens to me!" He shook his head again._

End dream

"Nnngh...no..." Grimacing, Kaiba woke up from the nightmare and got to his feet. His eyes were horribly itchy, so he reached up to rub the sleep from it. Or tried to. Glasses? Eh? Two plastic lenses blocked his hands from reaching his eyes. A look down showed him a blurry picture of a schoolgirl's uniform, with a plaid skirt and suspenders and a cardigan. He started screaming, but that wasn't why - _he _was lying facedown on the floor, motionless. That was clearer.

_I'm dead!_ I'm a ghost, floating over my body! Kaiba thought, panicked. Hearing his yelling, Joey muttered, "Huh?...Whoozat...?" and the figure moved. Joey took a sitting up position and did much of the same things Kaiba had done: rub his eyes, look down at his hands, and start yelling. "AH! AH! WHAT DA-"

_Luck has it that Wheeler's in there?_ "Mutt, what are you doing, posing as me?" Kaiba demanded without thinking, as if Joey had purposely done so. _Of course on purpose, who wouldn't want to be me?_ Then he realized that it was a mistake.

"AHH! Eh?" Joey stopped and looked up at a very grumpy looking girl, "K-kaiba? What are ya doin' as a girl?"

"Shut up! Even in this bizzare nightmare you are not allowed to call me a girl," Kaiba said looking down his nose at his own body.

_Dream? A dream?_ Joey felt around the cold tiled floor. _Oh God; I hope so!_ He fell into a daze, before blacking out completely back down again.

_Pathetic,_ thought Kaiba.

"Ow...ow..." Rebecca said moaning, grabbing at something to pull her up. _What?...Last thing I remember was a-a brilliant flash, of light...blinding flash of light and then a ripping twisting sensation... _She touched herself: "Hey what am I doin' over there?...Where's my glasses?" She shook him and they fell off. "Ah, there they are...aah!"

"Brat, don't touch me!"

"Are you...a mirror?"

"No!"

Joey was snapped out of his horrified daze at the negative word.

"Kid?" he said, blinking.

"Joey?"

"Kaiba?"

"Well, now that we've established who we are," Kaiba said in his most sourest tone, "let's get to getting out of here."

Rebecca was stunned silent for two minutes. "...why is he so calm? He's a _girl_! He's _me_!"

"He thinks dat we're in some dream," Joey said, finally getting to his feet. _Whoa. Da ground is a lot further now._ "Fool. Ow!"

"Nope. No dream. Whoa..." Rebecca reverently studied hér new big hands, feeling her chest. "...I'm a..._guy_! Buh...but...I don't want to be a boy!" She began bawling at the tops of her hands. "_Boys are disgusting_!"

"Hey, watch who are ya callin' disgustin'!" _Jeez...I'd rathered bin da _girl _dan Kaiba! Ew! I can feel his evilness eating away at me, turning me evil, like him..._"You got da better deal!"

"You naughty, naughty boys' fighting caused all of this!" she sobbed. "Made me drop my magic ring! Bad, bad boys!"

"Oh, stop your sniveling, mutt-girl." Kaiba said, trying to reach the panel but now, he was too short; but _that_ didn't stop him.

"..." She looked about. "Hey, where's Dukie?"

"I dunno... wasn't he here a minute ago? Look! A hole! He dug himself out!"

"And a note!" Rebecca read from her chalkboard: " 'Struck out through the vent. Getting help. From Duke.' "

"Yeah, right!" Kaiba said after a while. "He's not going back for _us_, the slimy snake!"

"He could've at least woken us up," comment Rebecca thoughtfully.

"I say he is comin' back, and we wait!" Joey said.

"Suit yourself, but I'm going through the vent!" They all watched him scramble through the airway. "And if you do, you'd better hurry...the air conditioner'll come on soon!"

The rest of the three stared at each other. Joey found it very weird thing to be looking down at your his own self. _Your own self with glasses, buddy boy._ "I guess...he's right..."

"Ladies first!" said Rebecca. "Besides, you're SO not looking up my skirt!"

"Whatta're ya talkin' about...oh."

Little Later

"Took you long enough," Duke said, waiting in the Kaiba Living Room when they emerged, noticing Rebecca's glasses on Joey with interest. But he thought they were just being funny.

Kaiba stood beside him, also waiting, arms crossed carefully. _Girls..._

"Hey no coppin' a feel!" Rebecca shrieked loudly at him in front of her, as she clambered out. Practically loud enough for all the maids to hear in the Kaiba Mansion and making him turn beet red.

"W-what the...is going on?" inquired Duke, his green eyes widening. Kaiba whirled.

"You'd better keep your mouth shut," he snarled. "About this!"

"Hey, what's da deal, leavin' us all alone down there?" Joey said to Duke, who staggered back. "Eva hear about wakin' people up when ya got an escape route all planned?"

"J-Joey, man?" Duke stared at a very grumpy looking Kaiba, at an offended Rebecca, and an angry looking Joey. "Dude? You've swtiched bodies?"

"Yeah, an' how come you didn't get affected, eh? Eh?" Joey said, advancing.

"Because he hid when that stupid flash came on," said Kaiba with a deep resentful scowl. He knew that Duke hated his guts and this would be a perfect opportunity for him to humiliate him and tell the whole entire world. "Behind me! The coward."

"That could be it," Rebecca said thoughtfully.

"Dat he hid or dat he's a coward?"

"Both."

Duke stopping laughing. "Hey! I waited for you guys here, _didn't _I? I had the chance to leave you three down there, but _did _I? Plus, I have the chance to reveal this to everyone, but _will _I? Nooooooooo!" _Yeahhhhh!_

"Ah, stuff it," Joey said, walking away; the others were already out the door. "An' come on!"

_Brr, it's cold. Who wears a skirt in wintertime !_

Later

Duke pointed at Kaiba and soundlessly laughed all the way down the street. "So...Joey...how does it feel to be Kaiba?" he said once Kaiba didn't make any reaction to his pointing and looked up.

"I'll tell ya what it feels like...heavy load on my back," Joey muttered. "I feel like I'm in a full body cast-! I c'n barely move; Where are we goin', anyways?" Joey said, flipping up his wrist to check for a watch. "Hey! All dese gadgets an' not ONE watch, Kaiba-boy?" _Dis blue cloak thingy weighs a ton!_

"I told you not to CALL me that." Kaiba said viciously over his shoulder, baring his tiny pointy teeth.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I hafta change it...eh _Kaiba-girl_?" Both began laughing uproariously.

"Now, don't be mean," Rebecca chided, fiddling in her pockets. _Ooh, gum._ "It looks like we didn't switch bodies, more like we_switched souls_. Since, like, our voices and eyes are _still the same_, and all." It was true. Joey looked like Kaiba except with still brown eyes, Rebecca looked like Joey except with still sea-green eyes and glasses - it was weird how much she looked the same, with all the blonde hair -, and Kaiba looked like Rebecca except with still blue eyes. And without the half-moon shaped glasses.

"Now, for all your information, we're going to Ishizu so she can get this curse off of us."

"We-ell, she IS the one who gave me the ring," Rebecca said thoughtfully, while blowing a bubble.

"...Nah! Why would she put dis ..._curse_ on us? What for?" Joey said, disbelieving it.

"Who _knows_, mutt? It one of the things that _amuses _her, I guess." Kaiba scowled deeply at the thought of her.

"Well, why couldn't we jest takin' one of yer fancy-schmancy limos, den instead of walkin'?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Kaiba jeered snappishly. "Well, I can't risk having anyone know about this, not even my own guards, so you'd three better keep your mouths shut about our little problem, got that! Don't even breathe a word; especially YOU, Duke-"

Duke blew a raspberry.Joey didtoo. "Hey...you look funny doing that," said Duke. He seemed to have gotten a lot bolder and no more cowardly.

"Gimme back your glasses, Rebecca; Joey doesn't wear them." Kaiba demanded, jumping up and snatching them off her face.

"Buh...but...I can't see!" Rebecca protested, running into a telephone pole. "I'm farsighted...owie..."

"How's people supposeda dink dat's me?" Joey said to Kaiba, pointing at her.

"Well, she _is_ CLUMSY, just like you," Duke commented, "running into things..." Joey glared at him. "What? I'm just trying to help. And by the way, just keep onglaring like that, and everybody'll have no prob thinking you're Kaiba okay."

Joey had had enough. "Look, Kaiba-girl," he said sternly down at him, "if you wanna go to whereva, fine with me, but _I'm _going to my house to see my sista and Mai!" He sauntered away. "Who, by the way, _will_ notice a difference."

"Oh, no YOU ARE NOT!" Kaiba said, steering him back with a grab of the trenchcoat. It was virtually a tug of war. "You're staying where I can keep my eye on you, until we get this mess fixed!"

"Hey; leggo! Leggo of my COAT! Oh, here, you can have _it_!" _Weighs a ton, anyway...ah much betta-!_

"Hey, don't scowl like that; you'll give me wrinkles!" Rebecca complained, squinting at Kaiba.

"Huh...I've known Kaiba long time, but I've never seen him without his coat!" said Duke. "_Bwa ha ha!"_ he bent over backwards, doubled up.

"Stupid piece of fashion...disaster..." Joey muttered, grumbling. "I dunno how he walks in dat coat-!" _I felt like a kite...a million-ton kite!_

"Methinks it's pretty!" Rebecca said, reaching for it. "Lemme try it on!"

Kaiba held it out of her reach, with effort; "Hey!" he hissed. "Put your coat back on!" People were starting to stare on the street. He started to jump up and down. _Why am I jumping up and down? Ugh this girlie stuff is affecting my mind!_

"I daon think so!" _Oh, I get it...it's to keep his balance...otherwise, he can't move. No wonder he never carried a backpack during highschool, a briefcase makes sense to counter-balance._

"Y-you're...you're..." screamed Duke, through his laughter. "So skinny! In tthoise all-black, you look like a mime!"

"Men always were clunky coats," Rebecca said thoughfully, plucking at her own clothes. _Ooh! This could be breaking news in psychology! Why Men Wear such Coats with the Flappy stuff in the Back_. She whipped out her pad and pencil and started to scribbling away.

"Skinny, eh? More like scrawny. Though, I could hardly get past the vent; I almost got stuck! You put on a little weight, dere, Kaiba-b er, girl?"

"Just shut up and put it on!" He was touchy about the weight he'd gained. Joey ignored him and began to pretend to get out of an invisible box; Duke's screams of laughter attracted a LOT of onlookers. Especially when he began to roll on the ground, clutching his sides. People started to gape and gawk and giggle.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Kaiba said, his temper getting the best of him. "YOU. Stop laughing, Devilin, like a hyena!"

Duke got up, with a smirk. "Make me." _Ah, I've waited a long time to say that._ Kaiba started attacking him by jumping him. "Hoo! Hah!" He jumped away, pulling out exploding dice that spewed smoke. "Take that! _Kaiba_-girl!"

Even Joey stopped his miming to look. Rebecca said, "No, no, no fighting! That's what got us into this mess!"

"Yeah, I guess dat you're right. Hear dat, Kaiba? We're all in dis togetha so stop attackin' us! Or I'll string ya up by yer pigtails in a tree!" There was suddenly dead silence.

"Why, I never!"

"A little girl getting beat up while two other boys watch...!"

"Are you okay, little girl?" Two old ladies and an old man helped him up. He was still rubbing the smoke from his eyes. "Here's your glasses. Oh, what a CUTIE!" Crunch. "OWIE!"

"Hey, it's wasn't me!" Rebecca said. "_That's _me! I'm not a boy!" She dodged the old ladies' purses and they all amscrayed out of there.

Meanwhile

Oblivious, Mai and Serenity were still finishing up on their gossiping; the conversation turned to their men problemsagain.

"You know, Mai, back when Seto and I just met, when we were friends? I thought to myself that all he needed was the love of a good woman. Of course, I didn't think that was me. So...I thought to set him up with you, back then," Serenity confessed shyly. "Just a thought, before Seto and I started to, you know, have feelings for each other."

"Awww...and here _I _was, setting him up with you! Back then!" Both girls screamed with laughter. "You know, after you guys get back together, you should announce that you're pregnant AGAIN! Just to freak him out."

"I TOLD you, we're not getting back together. God! I doubt it, at least." Serenity went to bed, because she wasn't feeling well and was tired. "Good night!" Mai was left, the phone in one manicured hand. _Who is she kidding?_

"Hmm...I might as well call everybody up and see if they found out where Joey and the rest are at," Mai said aloud to herself, cocking a skintight jean-clad hip and dialing. "Hello? ...yes...no, no, still? Okay, bye...Oh, really, you found out? And they're headed right here, to the Wheeler's house?" Mai was estatic. "Thanks, Ishizu!" She hung up. _Hm, how did she know...? Ah, well._

_Now, I can meet Joey and ask him where he was at; and he'd better have the best excuse in the world or, errrk! _Mai made a violent gesture in mid-air to herself and dialed again. _I can't leave Ren all alone while I go out to meet him...I'll call Tèa and she'll stay with her until I get back!_

Meanwhile

_I can't take that risk_. Tèa gulped softly, realizing. She didn't know what to do. If she were to not kiss him Yugi would think he was being rejected, which wasn't what she'd meant at all! And he was such in fragile state right now...but on the other hand, she really did want to...somewhere..._not here!_

_Yeah, this isn't the place or time to do it. It's too...BIG of a deal._ But how could she wait and not hurt his tender feelings at the same time? If I say something - which I can't do anyway because my throat feels closed up - what could I say? she thought, as their faces inched closer verrrry slowly. Oh, the suspense! _I can't stand the tension at all!_

Everything was all mixed up; on the cheek. Yes, yes, kiss him, but on the cheek, she told herself. It was safe;_ and I doubt he'll complain afterwards!_ Yeah, that's seemed best. So she turned her face slightly to the right side, and leaned forwards... Her heart beat fast and it was the only thing she could hear in her ears, oddly enough...

Unfortunately, he was thinking along the same lines, chickening out and aimed for her cheek as well. He turned his head to the left - his left. When their lips brushed very lightly together, they both jumped away as if electrocuted, he backed off carefully but instantaneously. He saw that her eyes were closed still, just opening - anxiously, he realized that her head was turned slightly...

"Whoa," he said, feeling his heart clammer in his throat. "Er...did you...mean to kiss me on the cheek...?" _Not my... _He saw it was true, and blushed wildly, briefly- how em_barr_assing!

"Whoa...no," she said, saying _no _unconvincingly. He still looked mortified, hiding his face in the dim light of the store by looking down at his stool he was on, perched uncertainly. "Uh...I mean...whoa."

"Hunh?" It didn't sound like a _whoa _of disgusted aggression like _back off, mister_. Rather more like from...awe?... There was a weird look on her face that he couldn't decipher exactly. But it didn't seem like she was upset! "You're not...angry?"

"Of course...not. It's just...took me by surprise, that's all." _Tee...hee...he's so wanting to please...it's kinda cute._ She forced herself to relax.

"Oh. Good. I mean, if it's okay," he was babbling on and forced himself to be quiet. "With you..." They were very close again... "Listen. This is just a suggestion, but I would really like it if you were to stay with me and not go back to New York-" he said began, hopefully.

The phone rang. A ringtone from 'Cats' started yowling. " - Oh! That's mine!" Tèa said, not sure if she was grateful or not, though she sure sounded like it. "I mean...ahem...Hello?"

"Hey! Tèa! They found the boys!"

"Oh? Oh! I mean, great! Oh yeah, we were supposed to be looking for them..." she flashed him a guilty grin and wince. "Sorry, Mai."

"Well, _thanks _a lot. To thank me, you have to get down here and stay with Serenity. She's not feeling well, but like you care!"

_Grr... _"But we're right in the middle of something, here Mai..." Tèa said in a low tone.

_Hmmmmm?_

"Ohhhh! I gotcha," Mai's voice practically dripped winks, "You were getting busy with Yugi! Oh, okay, I'll just wait, or see if someone else can stay. So, smooch away! Smooch, smooch, smooch!" Click.

_Ergh. _Tèa crushed the phone back closed. He looked just as embarrassed as she felt, so he'd heard every word scremt. "...Uh...I guess I'd better go and see what's going on with Serenity," she said finally, choosing to avoid the topic of her leaving or staying fully, and determined to force her way through the awkwardness. "Mai said - though I guess _you _heard - that's Joey and the rest were found."

"Okay," he said, gathering up courage and sliding from his seat. "I'll come with you." When she didn't protest, he flipped the sign to 'CLOSED' and they headed out, in mutual silence.

Meanwhile

"Man, those were some pissed off ladies," Duke said, nursing a bruise on his arm. It was the first word that anyone had said in a long time. "You didn't have to bite 'em, Kaiba!" He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah; you're ruining my reputation...!...I don't see why I got hit," Rebecca said for the fourth time, rubbing her aching head. "Hey! We're almost there."

"They pinched my cheeks," Kaiba growled rubbing his face. "_Hard_. Okay, listen up you cretins. I let us go to the Wheeler's like you wanted. To thank me, you guys better not let anyone know about our situtation!"

"Let us?" Joey groused, rubbing his arm to where the lady's purse had hit. "Gimme a break; we can tie ya up and take you anywhere we want, Kaiba-girl." _Still with the same bad 'ttude...who is he kiddin'? Himself, mostly._

"Oh!" Rebecca said to interject since Kaiba was looking feisty?-again, "Aren't ya getting married soons Joey? Well, if she tries any kissy stuff, I'm whapping her upside the head!"

"That's what _Mai _always does to him," said Duke. "You'd better watch out!"

"Hmph! Just let her try and hit me..." Rebecca said, squinting meanly with dangerousfrown.

"I doubt dat she'll be tryin' ta kiss me any time soon," Joey said morosely, dragging his feet, "I'm already in da doghouse fer missin' my rehearsal. No jokes, Kaiba-boy! Girl!"

"You think I'm in a joking mood?" Kaiba said, flexing his fingers anxiously as they neared the Wheeler house. _Great, more humiliation...argh._

"Good, 'cause if you call me Dog Face, it'll be like callin' yerself dat, ya know what I mean?"

"No one knows what you mean," he muttered back, practically hopping from foot to foot. _Gah! All this girly stuff is affecting my brain!_ "YOU get to call the shots for now, but wait until this whole mess is over with-!"

"I still doan think people'll think dat dat's me."

"Worry about yourself! Acting like me, I mean."

"Yeah, all you have to do is look superior," Duke said to Joey. _And smirk, all the time!_

"I can't do it...Unlike _you_, I actually have some people close to me," Joey was saying to Kaiba.

"_Look!_ If it looks like you, smells like you, and acts like you, people will think, it's you!" Kaiba said, practically popping his eyes out by screaming so angrily, pointing at a daydreaming Rebecca. "Besides, the _nerd herd_ aren't exactly the brightest bulbs in the box."

"That's true," Duke said all-knowingly.

"Why you - By da way, I DO NOT SMELL!"

"Yes you do," Rebecca said, sniffing herself. "Not bad...like soap and...pizza! And your shirt is all holey and greasy!" _Ew!_ "Don't you change your clothes?"

"Yeah, I do! Of course...I sometimes hafta put on a new shirt from the old dirty laundry," Joey admitted. Everyone groaned lengthily. "Well, Sis _is_ the one who does my laundry but sence SOMEBODY got her pregnant she hasn't been able to move - " he put his hands on his waist, sarcastically, "SOMEBODY, I don't know _who_-"

"Why don't you do YOUR own laundry?" Kaiba snarled as they went up the steps.

"Look who's talkin'!"

"I'd like to do HER laundry," Duke said with a big sigh.

"Yeah, you'd run off with her underpants," Rebecca jeered. _Pe-rv!_

"_So_?" Duke said like that was a good thing.

"I don't want you to even mention her in my presence, Devilin!" Kaiba said, glaring through thick blond pigtailed bows.

"Yeah, I'm startin' ta think dat Tris is right, you _are _harrassin' her," Joey said, scratching his head. _Uh..._thought Duke as they both, Kaiba and Joey,glared at him. _Duh_, thought Kaiba and Rebecca.

"Hey, if Serenity's baby is a girl," Duke changed the subject; he pointed toward Kaiba. "I bet that she'll look like THAT." _Like a grumpy girl._

Joey gasped, clutching his sides and not breathing. "Oh...my...poor, poor poor _sis_...boo hoo hoo..." Rebecca sighed; Duke chortled satisfactorily, then leaned back on his arms lazily as Kaiba glared fiercely at him some more and Joey sobbed, going into his Panic Attack..

"Maybe," Rebecca wrote some more notes, before stuffing it in her pocket, "but with the blond hair, I don't think so, Dukie!"

"_Joey_ has blond hair," Duke said, pointing. "In fact, just like yours, Becks!"

"Yeah, I do look great, don't I?" Rebecca fussed and primped in a car's window. Through continuing gasps, Joey looked at her from sideways and up. _Dat's it! I'm cutting my hair!_

"You guys ain't gonna fool anyone even if your lives depended on it!" Duke said knowingly, annoyingly wagging his finger around. Kaiba was considering biting him like the ladies.

"Hey, you guys!" Tèa said running from behind them, her own blue eyes bright. Yugi was right beside her. "There you are! Where have you been?" Quickly, they all straightened up, prepared to play their roles. "Joey," she said, looking at Rebecca, "you _know _Mai is gonna kill you!"

Beside her, Yugi, probably from used to being exposed to a multiitude of Millennium magic, knew instantly the truth, and his jaw dropped in shock. _Re-becca? Uh oh._

"He-ey, Tèa," Rebecca instantly forgot that she was supposed to be playing a role, "Wanna _fight_?"

"Told ya," Duke sang, as Kaiba groaned loudly and smacked his forehead.

"Lemme go!" Rebecca said to Yugi, still trying to attack Tèa. Tristan had to help, she was stronger now as a boy. She certainly looked as angry as Joey did sometimes, and Tèa still hadn't caught on, or was unsure. _What's ...going on?_ Tèa thought worried. _Why is Joey mad at me, for?_ She backed off confusedly and the boys who were holding "Joey" back suddenly stopped. The front door had opened.

"THERE YOU ARE; WHERE WERE YOU?" Mai said, barreling out of the Wheeler house, putting some distance between Rebecca and Tèa. "YOU'D BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR MISSING THE REHEARSAL TODAY, JOSEPH!" she stormed.

"Wimp," hissed Duke behind hisself at the real Joey who was cowering instinctively, behind him. _Then again,_ he thought, _Mai sure is scary-looking with flames jumping out from behind her like that, in clear daylight! _He looked at the enraged blonde.

_Argh!_ These neaderthals can't act worth their lives! thought Kaiba, agonizing. _What made me hope that they could!_

"Just calm down, Mai!" Tèa pleaded, holding the taller blonde back with Yugi's help, while Tristan held down Rebecca, who shoved him off. "I'm sure there is a good reason. Let's go inside and-"

"I mean it! I'm waiiiiting!" Mai said sternly, tapping her heel on the cement and crossing her arms over her suede vest and matching sweater.

"Look, just chill out!" Rebecca muttered at her, still wanting a piece of Tèa. _Now that I'm a boy, I have a chance of winning a fight with her! All around high school Tèa is infamous for being the toughest girl. Well, let's see, now! Thinks she's Sooooo great!_

"WHAT." Mai's eyebrow was twitching. "DID. YOU. SAY TO ME, _Joseph_?"

"Huh?... Oh, ye-ah." Rebecca seemed to notice her first the first time. _I guess I gotta act like him._ She threw herself at Mai's feet and bowed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Joey frowned. _Heyyyy...I don't act like dat! _

The tension in the air relaxed. "Well. I accept your apology. Come in, it's cold." Mai said finally. Tèa sighed in relief and they all did so.

"She saved your butt, man," Duke hissed over his shoulder.

"I don't act like dat," Joey murmured. "I apologize, but I don't _grovel_."

Kaiba smirked behind his glasses. "Puh-leeze. Liar."

_Wonder why Kaiba's coming in, mumbling?_ Tèa thought, sideways. _Maybe to see Serenity...and 'Rebecca's' quiet for once, too...TOO quiet._

Realizing that Tèa was giving him suspicious looks, Joey said quickly, "Yea! What Are You Lookin' At, T - Gardener?" he said aggressively, working to get the accent out of his voice, by e_nun_ciating, but instead turning it - roboticsounding. _Well, is like you sound!_ "Don't You Got Something Else To Do?" _Fergive me, Tèa..._

Over her shoulder, Kaiba glared at him through his glasses. _Oh my God! I SO do not sound like that; our cover's blown!_

"Yeah, I got something to do, Kaiba," Tèa snapped, stopping being suspicious. "Unlike you, who hides in his mansion at the first sign of trouble. I'd offer you some tea, and I guess you'd prefer nuts and bolts?"

"Now...Tèa..." Yugi said, recognizing Joey at once and hiding his smile, at Joey's impression and at how furious the _real _Kaiba looked. _I suppose that the fake 'Rebecca' is actually him?_ "Be nice to J - I mean, Kaiba." Tèa looked at him in surprise, thinking that he was laughing at her joke, and relaxed slightly. Luckily, she missed Joey's reaction - laughter.

"You're right, Yugi...I mean, would you like to see Serenity, Kaiba?" Tèa said sweetly, showing Joey the way with her arm.

"Yes. I mean, No. I mean, Yes." Joey made up his mind to see his sister, much to Kaiba's alarm.

"No, he will not!" Kaiba said, speaking for the first time. _If she sees me like this, she'll know instantaneously what's up and I'll really be humiliated!_ It was out of the question.

"Why do _you _care, Rebecca?" Tèa asked turning in surprise at him.

"Yes; something very weird's going on," said Mai, frowning.

"Like what?" said Tristan, closing the door behind him. "I heard you guys were found. Where-?." Before it closed all the way, Mokuba gamboled inside with his usual 'high' enthusiasm.

"Hey, big brother! I just finished visitin' Serenity. Big brother, uhhh... where do babies come from?" Mokuba said, innocent as can be despite now he had white stripes in his hair. "You always said to ask later, and I have."

Phew, thought Kaiba, then almost stiffened.

"Uh... Why don'tcha ask your GIRLFRIEND?" Joey said, ushering the younger Kaiba towards the fake 'Rebecca'. Kaiba glared at him with large, outraged eyes that it was impossible for anyone not to notice.

"Oh yeah! That's a great idea! Hey 'Becca!" Mokuba hugged Kaiba, not suspecting anything. "I didn't see you there!"

"Uh..."

"Oh yeah!" Mokuba turned back to his 'older brother'. "There's also a free tattoo with every nose ring! At the mall! Can...can I get one?" Mokuba said hopefully.

Joey couln't resist: "Suuurrrrrre!"

"Oh, thanks, big bro! You're the best!" Mokuba hugged him around the waist. _Oh, Joey,_ Yugi thought, while the other looked bewilderedly at each other. _Way to go!_ thought Duke. Except for...

"No, you may NOT." Kaiba declared sternly. Everybody looked to him.

"Oka-y, what is going on here?" Tèa said after this exchange, looking from face to face to face.

"Yeah," said Tristan, looking at Duke suspiciously, who was chortling quietly.

"Nice going," Rebecca hissed at Kaiba. Yugi kept his mouth shut also.

Tèa was looking another look at 'Joey'. "Yes...that's what I thought, too Mai! His eyes are GREEN!" _Weirdly so!_

"Exactly."

"Hey, they are!" said Tristan. "Aren't they _supposed _to be brown?"

"Nice conclusion, Einstein," said Duke from the corner.

"Hey! Duke! I bet you know what's goin' on! So you better tell us, or I'll mop the floor with ya!" Tristan threatened.

"Ow, ow, okay! You're right, that's not him." Duke paused dramatically, having everyone's attention. "He's...over...THERE." He swung his arm.

"Ooh, nice going, Duke!" Rebecca shrilled. "You snitch!"

Kaiba grabbed his arm. "Not another word," he hissed dangerously

"You were never going to pull it off the way you were going, Miss 'Chill Out'." Duke jeered.

Everyone turned. "REBECCA?"

"Yep, that's her," Duke said importantly in the shocked silence. "In the flesh...ha ha ha."

"Tee hee! Yeah, it's me; Tèa you want a knuckle sandwich?" Rebecca held up her big fist.

"No thanks...I thought you guys were acting funny! Why'd you have to try and lie?" Tèa said grumpy at being deceived.

Puh-leez, thought Rebecca. _Dukie is right; it was obvious. Brainless Barbie._

"So...so this is Kaiba?" Tèa said, pointing at him in wonder.

"No, I'm not!" Kaiba said, backing off into a corner and edging for the door as a last resort to amscray.

"Let me see..."

Everyone gathered around for a look. Not liking to be scrutinized, Kaiba gave them each the biggest, meanest scowled he could muster. ("Hey, don't frown like that; you'll give me wrinkles!" said Rebecca from her corner.)

"It _is _him!" Mai deduced. "I'll recognize that glare from _anywhere_." Everyone started laughing, even Mokuba. Some were to the extreme, like Tristan, who was pounding the floor with his fist and Duke, who was half falling onto the floor, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry... but..., he looks so funny!" Tèa had her smile hid behind her fist, and Yugi was grinning sheepishly, at little guiltily. Joey was meduim-laughing, having seen it before, and Kaiba turned and faced the wall. He'd never felt at such a low point in his life before. It was one thing to be laughed at by the nerd herd, but by his own body! He almost felt like crying; _Stupid. girlie. emotions! _"Oh, okay," said Mai, "we'll stop; we're hurting his feelings." The room stopping shaking as everyone gathered themselves up, some of which were crying with mirth.

"Yeah we'd better stop; he might hit us all with his purse!" Tristan mutted, and the room started shaking again.

"Aww," said Mokuba, feeling bad for his bro. "That's mean."

"What's all the commotion?" Serenity said, coming into the living room from the back. "I was sleeping and then this loud crashing noise..." She noticed Joey, still grinning from laughing. "oh. Well...I'll just be...getting back...to bed, then." She left the now-still room. Kaiba hadn't turned from the wall, so he hadn't seen her, but he'd heard.

"So, where's Joey, Duke?" Mai exclaimed, cornering him. She wasn't one to believe in these kinds of things, but...it was too funny. "I know this isn't Joey...his eyes don't match," she said, pointing at Rebecca.

"I told you, or tried to before Little Miss Grabby grabbed me. In that Kaiba suit. Or shell, whatever." Duke said, playing up his meanness as much as he could. Mai stopped smiling suddenly.

"No way," she said shakily.

"It's _me_, Mai."

"Nuh...uh." She turned even paler still, staring at him.

_I can't believe dis...she knows dat dat's not me, but she doesn't know dat dis IS me?_ Joey tried to think of something that would convince her...

Mokuba screamed, "Serenity's having Kaiba's baby!"

It did the trick.

"Boo hoo hoo..."

"Okay, get on up off the floor," Mai said wearily. "I believe you now."

TBC!

* * *

**A/n:** Ah, gotta stop it there! Hope you got the last part; I thought it was funny...I know it seems random, but I planned this to happen a LONG time ago, so it's not! And yeah, they were mean at my Kaiba-girl...(huggles him)LOLz. What will happen between Yugi and his numba one love? Review to find out! And yeah, yeah they _will _get back to normal before, _you know_. Anyway, review pweez! 


	33. He's Not Himself Lately

**A/n:** Awww, didja see the new episode? It was so sad! I was crying buckets...I thought he was gonna win! Wah! And then his soul got taken...boo hoo hoo. ;.;

_Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Visa or Mastercard_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Three: He's Not Himself Today!**_

* * *

"How did you know to do that?" Duke asked Mokuba, rounding on him. 

"Uhhhh..." Mokuba didn't want to say that he'd been watching their adventure all this time. "Er...see ya, bye!" He waved. "Bye, big sis!" He left, making Rebecca send an accusatory glare at Duke.

" 'B-b-big sis'!" Tristan howled, pointing at Kaiba like Duke was.

"More like _'little _sis,' eh, shorty?" Duke said.

_I swear he does it on purpose. My darling little brother.That's it! No car next Christmas for him!_

Everyone sweatdropped. Except for Mai, who was suddenly quiet and looking rather stormy again. There wasn't enough space between her tightly crossed arms and her muttering chest to fit an atom. "What's wrong...?" asked Joey, seeing it, turning.

"Oh nothing," she said bitterly. "Just that _you're someone else_! A week before our wedding! It makes me wonder just how serious you are about this whole thing."

"Aw...come on...I'm not gonna stay like this foreva." He said with usual optimism. "In fact..if I did...I'd go insane!" Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Are ya sayin' dat's it's my fault I'm like dis?"

Mai was looking everywhere but him, as if determinded not to look at him. "No, I'm saying that you're too stupid to knownow howto get out of this mess! Tell me...just how did you get yourself caught up in this..._mess_? Enlighten me."

"...I was walking along ta...talk with someone, and I saw what looked like Duke- " he pointed, "-attackin' Rebecca."

"More like _she_ was attacking me," Duke muttered.

Yugi saw that Mai was still glaring when Ryou came in after a soft knock, and filled him in when he asked what was going on. "Oh...so...THEN...you just had to play the hero, didn't you?" Mai said, waving her purse around.

"I wanted ta help. Some_one_ was in _danger_. I thought he was draggin' her someplace, turns out; SHE was draggin' him someplace..."

"My hero!" Rebecca sighed theatrically.

"Now, Mai...calm down," said Yugi placatingly, "It's not Joey's fault. I'm sure that she doesn't mean that she thinks you're stupid."

"Oh yeah? It sure looks like it. And I wasn't stupid; I was tryin' ta help." He turned. "I'm outta here. I'm goin' shoppin'!"

The latter was said under his breath; Her eyes widened; no bigger insult was it to suggest shopping without her. "Hey!" Kaiba interjected, stopping him."You can't go roaming around town looking like me, you imposter!" he shouted holding on a vicelike grip.

"Watch me." Joey shook him off, "And if I decide ta hang upside-down from the traffic lights, too bad fer you." Then a suddenly odd look came over his eyes. "An' what're ya still doin' here, anyway? Huh, KAIBA? Yer always so quick ta run away when a crisis occurs. So, go on. GET OUT, NOW!"

He shouted so loudly that everyone jumped; but that wasn't _all _the reason - there was also an odd tone to his voice, too. It wasn't warm and friendly anymore - it came out harsh and stony. Everyone gaped, still. Then, the brown eyes flickered. "...Huh...?" Joey said. "Wha's...going on? Wha happened?" Hatred in the form of a black icy fist had gathered behind his eyelids...

"You were talkin' all powerful-weird, man," Tristan said, arching his brows.

"Yeah, you were taking the evil-Kaiba act way too far," said Duke. "The jig is up, in case you've forgotten," he reminded obnoxiously and smugly.

Mai just stood there, with her mouth open still.

"What's going on, Ryou?" Yugi asked the friend who knew the most about Millennium magic other than himself.

"Hmmmm...it seems that Kaiba's body doesn't recognize Joey's soul as its own, so it's tryin' to reject it," replied Ryou as he were a teacher. "...but you can't just reject a soul. So, it's trying to eat it. Does that answer your question, Yugi...?"

"Yes...thank you very much, Ryou," Yugi said slightly weirded out by his words.

"...YES! My faithful old body! REJECT HIS SOUL!" Kaiba suddenly burst out. "Ha ha ha!"

Everyone sidled away from him, but not really taken aback. Same old Kaiba. Tèa came back just in time to hear Ryou's last words.

"You mean Joey's going to turn _into _Kaiba?" she gasped all horrified-like with a tea tray n her hands.

"Yeah, riiight," Joey said, with a swish of fabric. "I'd rather die...first!" He was gone out the door. "See ya. Losers." Everyone sweatdropped; the door slammed.

"Fine!" Mai spat, crossing her arms and fuming furiously. She had an image of him, being a pie and huge jaws chomping away at him in the dark. "..."

"So, that's terrible! We have to help him!" Tèa said, above Mai's grumbling and Kaiba's cackling. "Stop cackling! What do we do?"

"Well, we still have time before Joey's soul is lost; luckily..." Ryou thought for a moment. "The first thing we need to do is get the real Millennium Ring back and plus all the ones affected by it, to Ishizu..."

"The what!" yelped Tèa. "Y-y-you mean..._your_- you still have it all this _time_?"

"I knew it!" Kaiba said, interrupting. "I knew that that witch doctor was the one who did this! That Ishizu..."

"No, not mine," Ryou said hastily, "and she didn't do this, but she can help...get you guys back rightfully. Anyway, Tèa, it isn't my necklace...it came off of mine - it has it's own set of powers...but, that's a long story. We'd better go."

"Go where?" Mai said, snapping and coming out of her reverie.

"Man...poor Joey," said Tèa, with a shake of her head. "He's been subject to magic a lot, hasn't he...? First, being mind controlled by Marik..."

"Ho! AHA!" said Mai. "I bet that _he's _the one who did this! That's it! I'm going to go and SHOOT him and stomp his ass!"

"No it's Ishizu!" Kaiba insisted, but Mai wasn't listening at all at him.

"First...he sends me to the Shadow Realm..." she seethed.

"Uh..." said Ryou. "I-it...it really isn't that bad, I've pratically rented the place there...so I should know."

"What do you mean it isn't...? Oh, never mind...Then...he did that mind-control on Joey..."

"Which she snapped him out of...violently," murmured Tristan. Everyone sighed doggedly.

"And now...he's turns my fiancè into... _a very rich man_!" Mai stopped. "Then again...maaaaybe the last part isn't so bad."

Everyone anime-fell, even Kaiba. Maybe him most of all - it was hard to tell.

"Then what are we waiting for; Let's go!" he ordered, recovering and pushing out the door. Everyone made to follow him, only to be stopped by a high pitched ringing sound of a bell.

"Oh, that's right...someone has to stay...with Serenity; her's mom out picking up her uncle for the airport. That ringing bell means she wants some tea." She sighed tiredly.

"Wait," Mai said, predominantally taking charge. "Kaiba. You will stay while we go out to look for him."

"What!" he hissed. "Besides, didn't you hear? 'All the ones who were affected' or are you deaf."

"...and then we'll come to pick you up," said Mai, her mouth twitching at the corners. "Besides, don't worry. As long as you act like a girl, Serenity-dear won't know it's really you."

_Yeah, right!...She's the only person who knows me the best!_

"Yeah; _I _only met Serenity once in the past, and she didn't really look close; rather, she was in La La Land!" Rebecca said encouragingly. "Just act happy and she won't know it's you!" Everyone laughed at this; Kaiba gave them all mean,hostilelooks.

"No," Tristan said, stepping forward. "We'll stay!"

"Yeah," said Duke.

"..." Kaiba scowled but: "f...Fine! Stay!"

Everyone else raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance when looking at one another; it really showed how much he didn't want to if he was allowing someone like Duke look after her - no one knew better than he did thatDuke would ogle her. Mai lost her smile all of the sudden. She bent her knees so her face was level with his and held out a long fingernail an inch from his nose and poked him with it, with every word: "No, _YOU'RE _staying, Kaiba _dear_," she said very omniously. "No 'buts'! I DON'T CARE if you two _are_ having a _fight_; She is...carrying _your _child - and you have done nothing to help, by the way - and now, the very LEAST you can do is: get her a CUP OF TEA when she needs it!" she finished her speech, straightening up with a flourish.

"Yeah," said Tèa. "If not, I'll give Mai my bat...and then get one of my own and bash you!" Both girls giggled. "Oh, and make sure you add a little pickle relish on the side, she likes that," she called as the door slammed behind them all, trapped him in.

"Stupid...girls...!" he seethed, not caring that he was one, for the moment. "I'll serve some tèa, all right..." he said, deliberately. "Well...I don't care...I'm searching too; can't let Wheeler roam around looking like me!" _He'll probably tangle with those vultures and hyenas..._

His back was on the door so he couldn't make a run for it when, a sound of a voice rang: "Hello? Anyone there? Oh shoot...they've left me again..." He froze despite his promise. "Oh!" She came in, all-smiles, in friendly greeting. "...Rebecca, is it?"

"..." _I don't care, I am NOT acting like a girl, especially a foolish one like that...she'll know it's me anyway._

"Mm," he said.

"Why don't you come in over and we can have a gossip session," she said, turning and heading back slowly upstairs - he could hear her muffled footsteps. As he passed the living room mirror, he caught a glimpse of himself and saw what the others were going on about - he really did look like a very grumpy-looking girl. But she hadn't I.D'ed him. Very surprising._Still_, _I refuse to act girlie-like! _

So as he came to her room, he could hear the TV and the stereo on. "Carry that tray in for me, will you?..." she called, and he picked it up and walked in, noticing how much closer the ground seemed now. It gave and even more disorientating feeling of femininity.

"I always am forgetting names," she admitted sheepishly, stepping closer with a silver bell in her hand. He knew her well enough to know that she was just dying to babble on and _on_; she had that certain _look _in her expression. Great: It was out-and-out friendliness; he could only hear it, though - he kept his gaze on the floor as though about to write an essay about the ground.

"Just move all that baby supplies stuff and sit down," she invited. "My girl friends at the university threw me a baby shower yesterday, and my cousins sent me all these supplies, so...it's gotten...pretty messy."

You're not kidding, he thought, looking at all of the glossy, white-striped bags and wrinkled gift tissue paper, and feeling a lurch on his stomach. _Ugh. I feel sick._

The tea tray felt slippery all the sudden and nearly fell.

"Give that here..." Hm, I don't remember..._Rebecca _being this shy, she thought, puzzledly frowning. She looked closely as he came closer. _Were her eyes so...dazzling blue?_ She lifted the teapot and poured. "D'you want some...?" _I thought they were green..._

"No," he grunted, shaking his head in answer and so the long blonde bangs obscured his eyes. Luckily, the still-there glasses hid most of it. "..." When he though it safe, he chanced a glance at her. _Uh, oh...her expression looks curious_. In a dark red silk robe, she looked stately and queenly, as if used to being waited on hand and foot by maids._...Heh._ A pretty, frilly bow tied on her ever expansive middle made him stop. _Dear God. She's HUGE_. Not having seen her, or even spoken to her in week, he was taken aback - the week had made her look like she'd swallowed a basketball whole. _Baby, what did I do to you?_

When Serenity lifted the teacup of her lips to take a sip, it rattled slightly in its saucer because her mouth was trembling, aganist it. _So,_ she thought, her eyebrow lifting as she looked away at the TV set. "So..." she said aloud, "you asked me yesterday, wondering about what names I've come up with. You wanna hear? Rebecca? Rebecca. Yoo hoo."

Something about the way she said that made him suspected that she knew the truth. Another quick look told him that she wasn't looking anymore. He breathed slightly. "...been to the doctors'...?" he asked quietly.

"Gee, _Rebecca_, you sound kinda gruff and hoarser than I remember," she said brightly, putting the cup back down. "Almost like a man's..." He thought fast, and quickly, but his mind was a blank. "You must have a cold...there's been a flu going around."

"Cold. Yes. That's right. I have a cold." He pretended to cough, then took another safe look at her. Maybe it was the TV, but he could've sworn her demeanor had changed. But then she looked up with another bright smile, and he was relaxed.

"You should go to the doctor's; I've been there; they gave me a clean bill of health, said everything's all right with the baby. Isn't that just great news!"

"...Yeah."

"Oh, I'm just worried about what's going to happen after the baby's birth," she said with continued brightness, though he could tell it was forced, now. "You know I don't know the baby's gender-"

"You don't?"

"Yes, I told you that yesterday. Remember? And, well, suffice to say, after a lot of thinking and pondering and deliberating...it all depends on it."

"..." He didn't say anything, but he knew what she was talking about, and referring to.

"If it's a girl..." she looked down. "I'm hoping for it to be one, by the way, because you know, _I'm _a girl, and because...it would cheer Seto up, about this whole thing." She stared at him piercingly. "You know, the father? - Uh...Mokuba's brother?" _She know who Mokuba is!_

"...Yes." He said the word to mean both. And to acknowledge both, also. "Y...'yeah', I mean."

She looked down with a sort of faraway look in her half-closed brown eyes. "If it's a boy, then...I'll have to leave though." She sighed and he staggered, nearly knocking the tray over from her lap onto the floor. _Leave?..._he thought"The _country_, you know. I don't want to go...it's cowardly...but I don't want another World War again, with him...Wanna hear what girl-names I've come up with?"

He couldn't believe that she was being so...blasè. The TV started playing a rock music video, but he was so numb, he couldn't hear it even if he were in like a concert. "W..." He tried again, "what would he say about that...?"

"Hm? Seto? He would probably be mad, but by then, it would be too late. I would already been gone." Her lips twitched but not as Mai's had done in amusement, but down in sadness. "..." She said firmly, "I know he'll try to find me, but I know where to go so that he can't trace me." _She can't pull it off. It's impossible, _he thought, gripping the tray so tight."Maybe I'll get a job, and still continue school at the same time...while being a part time mother..." she said dreamily, settliing back on propped up pillows, feeling the baby swirling. She paused. "Although, I do think he'll be lonely...turn into a grumpy old man...with gout..."

_Gout?_

"No!...He's made that 'I wish this never would've happened' speech and I don't want our child to be told, 'I wish you were never born' or worse, that he was the 'cause'b of us splitting apart."Serenity said as if arguing with herself. "No one deserves to think that. You know?" She didn't notice that he had gone white and tight-lipped. She glanced up. "Anyway...I'm thinking of 'Ruby' or 'Harmony'. Yugi suggested Zach for a boy, but Zach Kaiba? Ew...Ooh! Did you see that? It kicked." The bow had twitched.

He turned towards the television automatically.

"No, no the baby." Smiling softly through tired eyes, she took his hand. "Though, it usually stops after...my mother and Mai tried it before - to feel it..." She placed it on her stomach; and he panicked-

"N-no, I don't want to..." he said, flustered.

"It's okay...it doesn't hurt...go on! Feel." A fluttering kick, almost like a set of pats. "Oh! Well, it worked for you, how 'bout that?" She tilted her head sideways a bit in study. "You must be...very special, Rebecca. Certainly a good listener; thanks for not judging..."

He had barely heard. The miracle of that little kick had stunned and dumbfounded him to quietness.

_I'll let him touch our child just once before I leave..._

Meanwhile

"Mai looks like the Terminator," Tèa said quietly to Yugi. _Like, 'Scanning forTarget sighted, Joey Wheeler.'_ She giggled; _no, be serious, Tèa.This is serous-!_

Yugi sent her a raised-eyebrow look that made her color, but he was amused. "So, Ryou, how long d'you think we have?"

"The better faster."

"I need to go _pee_-pee," Rebecca whined.

"So go," Mai said, listlessly, looking about the plaza.

"But I can't-! I don't-wanna-look-at-no BOY'S junk!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Mai said. "Ummm, Yugi, you go help her. You're a boy." Tèa gave Mai a look. "Wha-at, dear? You gotta a _better _idea?" Tèa moved her eyes away with wide-eyed defeated innocence.

Rebecca blushed. "But...I-DON'T-WANT-NO-BOY- lookin'-at me!" She jumped on one foot. "Eee! I really need ta PEEEEE!"

"Ryou'll go, won't you?" Mai looked him over, eyes widening slightly like she'd never seen the like of him before.

"He's a BOY! ...Aren't you?" Rebecca said, squinting. She had forgotten to get her glasses back from Kaiba and it was sure hard to see clearly.

"_Yes_," Ryou said, irritably. He was a little touchy about people mistaking him for a girl; _Sheesh, cut your hair and it doesn't help at all! _"Maybe if we both wear blindfolds..."

"How am I supposed to see what I'm doin'; I might miss!"

"I DON'T CARE," Mai yelled in sudden rage, making them all jump. "WET YOUR PANTS THEN!" Passersby stared and muttered something about 'street rage.'

Rebecca frowned and folded her arms. "...You're mean."

"Believe me, missy, you have no idea," Mai threatened.

"Oh, but I do. It's all in here," Rebecca said importantly. "In Joey's memory files."

"You can read Joey's memory files?" Tèa said, taken aback.

"Duh-h." She cocked her fists. "You've hit him a number of times, _haven't ya_?" The last part was said with a perfect accent. "And you, Tèa. Been puling ears lately?"

"Stuff it...Wait, no Mai!" Tèa had to hold her physically back to keep from attacking. "The last thing was need to do is fight, Mai."

"Yeah, come an' get it, blondie," Rebecca mimicked. "I'll knock yer block off, dat's what I'll do!" Yugi shushed her, and she looked slightly abashed.

"Oh dear," Ryou said, observing. "It seems that we don't have too much time, left..."

"You mean Rebecca's soul is going to be devoured, too?" asked Tèa, releasing Mai, who brushed her off.

"No...," he said, "in fact, the _reverse _is happening here, I think...Joey's body has _accepted _Rebecca's soul."

"...But if that's true, it will be him anyway, right? If the other body doesn't get his soul?"

"No." Ryou held her eye. "It won't be the same."

"I could be a boy, I guess...Grandpa always wanted a grandson. And plus it good for my psyche notes." Rebecca said optimistically. She cast a mean look at Yugi. "But I'm not bein' _yer '_best friend'. And I'm NOT marrying Ms. Hit me One More Time over there."

Tèa had to stop a snarling Mai again. _Sheesh, even when Joey's not really Joey I have to stop them..._ "Stop it."

"I can't help it..." Rebecca said all-innocently.

"Let's keep looking," said Ryou optimistically.

"I'm fine now!" Mai shrugged her off. "Say, Tèa , how IS it going between you and Yugi, anyway?"

_Sheesh, she doesn't even bother to keep her voice down! _Tèa glanced at Yugi, then back at Mai's smiling, curious face. "I really don't think we should be asking this now!"

To her surprise, Yugi jumped in the picture. "Actually, Tèa, I've been wanting to ask if you're--if you would please stay here with me and not go back to New York after the wedding." His heart pumped madly, but among others he felt braver, with the peer pressure on HIS side for a change.

"Aww! Look at his little hopeful face!" Mai said, cheered up. "So? What's your answer, Tèa?"

Four pairs of eyes stared at her, even Rebecca's scowling ones.

"I...guess," she said, reluctant.

"You will?" Yugi looked very happy indeed, the happiest he'd ever been. In a long time. "Really...?"

"Yes," she said quietly at the ground. Everyone cheered except Rebecca; Tèa was surprised but pleased nonetheless - it was nice to be needed. More than she'd thought.

"AW!" Mai said enthusiastically, with a big grin. She hugged them so hard their foreheads banged. "I'm SOOOOO happy for you two! I was about to try handcuffing together, seriously..."

I wish I had my squirt gun, Rebecca thought. _I'd shoot both Mai and Tèa !_

Meanwhile

Let's see now...Joey thought, thinking hard. _Which one should I max out first?_

"Visa," said Duke promptly.

"Mastercard," said Tristan, looking over at something near the plaza. "Uh...we're going over there...buy me something nice!" he said, scampering off.

"What's ova dere?"

"Beauty pageant," Duke said. "I was supposed to judge...but I then I got caught...see ya." He went off to join Tristan.

"I'm goin' to da mall!" Joey called, then turned. _Let's see...what should I buy? Maybe somethin' nice for Mai...no, I ALWAYS get her stuff; It's time for me!_ He stuffed his hand in one numerous pocket, looking for a wallet. He found a small, white paper bag. What da...

Baby clothes?

_Aw, how cute...Hm...what's Kaiba playin' at? Did he mean to give this to Serenity?_ Joey decided: _Nah. If he did he would've already._ He stuffed it back in his place, checking other pockets of the long heavy coat. _Ah! B-ingo! We gotta wallet!_

_Too neat. _Who keeps their wallet so neat? Joey thought, staring at the numerous credit cards. Shiny credit cards. Not a scrap place of paper or wrapper hanging out. _Ooh. There must be as much credit cards as there are pockets! And with a walletful of cards in each pocket..._That gave Joey an idea.

Meanwhile

"Anyway, I'm tired, I think'll just pass out with my headphones..." She snapped on her headphones again, lay back, and closed her eyes peacefully. She was asleep. For a while he just stared down at her unmoving, pale form. Then, moving briskly, he covered her with a fuzzy ugly maroon blanket and walked out, softly closing the door. Conflicted, he went over to the living and sat down. _I can't believe she's leaving me...how could be afraid that I'd say those things? After my own father. _After a moment, he picked up the phone and dialed his own pager. _I should've thought of this-! This girlie idiotness is affecting my mind._ Still feeling numb, he waited without hearing the rings. One. Two.

Meanwhile at the mall, Joey felt something vibrating in his chest, while in line at the Game Shop. _Hm? Wha's-dat? A pager. Guess I'll call whoever's pagin' me. _He walked over to a public telephone, was which being used. "Outta da way!"

The guy, a burly six feet something, whimpered when he saw who it was. "Yessir! Can I get a raise?"

_Oh, yeah, you get respect! Dis is fun!_ Joey grinned to himself and punched in the number on the beeper. _Next, I think dat I'll get my nose pierced...thank you fer da idea, Mokuba._ "yeah sure...here, have a credit card! Hello?"

"You are SO - what are you DOING, handing out my cards?"

"Oh, hey. And it's not like I'm handin' out yer Duel Monstas cards." Joey said lazily, "Ya know, Kaiba-girl, you sure do get a lotta asks for autographs 'round here. From _girls_, dat is. Two of them just walked into a sidewalk watchin' me while I was walkin' here!"

"Duh, you mutt. Use your brains. Or your new _recently acquired_ brains. If you show them any attention, they'll swarm you. You're rich, you're famous, and if you don't scowl 24/7, they jump on any encouraging hint."

"You seem to know. And thanks fer da reminder, I was wonderin'. See ya later...if you recognize yourself after your new mohawk."

"WHAT!" Kaiba seethed. "You'd better NOT - do - ANYTHING - ruin my perfection!"

"Anyway, I was thinkin' of stoppin' by da doctor's, too. How about a vasect-" Joey said over his ranting and screams.

"(censored)!"

_Geez, what a potty mouth. _Unmoved, Joey merely chuckled. "Man, you are SO _dead_." His voice dropped to an evil-sounding barely-audible hiss. "Sleep with my sister. Make her UNhappy, eh? Now _YER _gonna be da one who's gonna be unhappy. _Revenge is good." _He placed the receiver back on the hook, and threw away the beeper in the trash and left the phone booth, strolling casually, arms swinging.

"WHEELER!" Kaiba roared at the dial tone, crushing it so hard in his hand it cracked. Then it splintered off in many different parts. "WHEELER! GET BACK HERE! Argh..." He continued to shout in it nevertheless. Finally, his words became incoherent and he slammed the remains down, again and again, on the counter table. The phone made a deafening dying ring and a clang. "Argh..."

_God help me...if he does ANYTHING that he'd said he'd do-!_ Breathing hard, he wondered when the others would get back. So they could finally fix this mess. _...I ought to call Ishizu...have her come here and take care of Serenity while I go look for the others and Wheeler...I can't stand staying here! _he thought.

"Help...Re...becca!" He was too busy conniving to hear - She yelled out, holding onto the door frame for support. It came out as a hoarse whisper. "Call...A D- AGH-!" The first set of contractions hit home hard, then left her shaken to the core. Hearing the auguished-sounding scream, he whirled, not having heard her creep in. There she was, with her hand to her mouth, staggering in in wide eyed horror. But not as much horror as he felt when he looked down between her bare feet and saw a...very clear, shiny puddle of water on the wooden floor. "I...uh. Think my water just broke." Then, nothing. ."Noooooo...! W...a...ke up! she said thickly; the headset that had caught on her sleeve fell with a thunk on the wooden floor, she had dragged it from her room. But it didn't fall as hard as he did. Groaning, Serenity went over to him on the floor and shook his arm. Despite her pain, when that didn't work she tried to go to the phone and call 911. But the phone was broken...

TBC!

* * *

**A/n:** And I'll leave you dangling at that evil cliffie for a time (mwa ha ha) and yes, this time he really did faint this time. Guess it was too much. But I won't just leave you hanging...(throws some rope at readers) Hang on till next week! (throws down some pineapple) Mmm...Next: the baby if finally here! Yay! And will Tea - and Ren - really stay? Review or you'll pay! (holds scissors and prepares to snip the rope) 


	34. WOW!

A.n: Whaaat...no one thinks about these things...? _I don't own YGO._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Wow!**

_-_

_-_

_-_

Wheeler Residence

"Oh, please, please wake up; _Rebecca_!" Serenity said between groans. She felt as if the baby would come up and outof her mouth, she was that nauseous. To distract herself, she tried putting on her coat instead. "Ohhh...Ohhh..." _I'm gonna give birth any second now! Let someone come and help me, please!_ She writhed around on the floor.

Meanwhile, Downtown Domino Plaza

"We'd better hurry." said Yugi.

"Because they'll stay like that forever if we don't?" Ryou said, referring to Kaiba's and Joey's and Rebecca's state of mind.

"No, because...well, also that, and..." Yugi cast a nervous look over at Rebecca, who was jumping up and down with a desperate expression. Her arms was between her knees and she was whimpering and whining softly: "Rebecca, just _let me_ take you to the bathroom..."

"No! Y...yoo...p-p-p-p-PERV!" she managed out. She was still obviously very angry about asking Téa to stay with him, he knew. Even though he didn't like her 'in that way', he still wanted to be her friend, since Arthur Hawkins was a friend. Yugi felt it would be disrespectful of his memory if he were to break off _all ties _with the Hawkinses'. "I'll figure it out..._myself_!" She stalked stiffily away. A pole came crashing, making her fall.

"Rebecca...! Stay. You don't have your glasses, and it's not safe." Yugi called out. "Plus, we all have to stick together so we can put you back normal."

"I hope so," she relented. "Being a boy _sucks_."

Luckily, Mai didn't hear or was paying attention; she was walking ahead of the others with Téa, scanning restlessly. "Where is that boy...? I keep looking for a _blonde _head," she muttered, crossing her arms over her thick chest.

"Me too," said Téa agreeably, "I keep forgetting that I should be looking for a dark-haired tall guy...Oh, there he-! Is..."

She stopped, faltering. For Joey was surrounded by a gab of giggling girls, with also along Duke and Tristan. He was handing something to one particular girl that was so shaped like an hourglass, it looked like a card. "Uh! I-I mean," Téa quick as wink, steered Mai the other direction, "he's this way! This way."

Too late, Mai had already seen. She leapt over the sidewalk and through three lanes of traffic cars, yelling.

A six-car pileup piled up. Horns and angry shouting filled the air, confusion and chaos everywhere. "Oh, man," Téa said, her shoulders slumping as she surveyed the damage. Drivers were yelling at each other, but no one's voice was louder than Mai's was. It carried over to the moon. "She could've _died_..."

"Mai! I-I-I w-wasn't...!"

"Oh, so you WEREN'T _paying _some stripper just now?"

"What! I wasn't payin' her, I was...I was just givin' her some money. Duke was the one - askin' fer a stripper." He turned. "Right?"

"See, you Joey!" Tristan backed off and Duke skidaddled. Neither wanted to get in the middle of this.

"Hey!" Joey watched his two best friends in disbelief, and they were the ones who called _him _a coward.

"Get yer own meat, honey," said the bleached girl, waving a credit card that had just been handed.

"You little hoochie-mama," Mai said viciously, taking off an earring, "You'd better getcher hands off of HIM if you value that ninety-nine cent WEAVE!"

Her shriek carried over: "I found him!" One reporter said gleefully. "He's mine!"

"I tell ya, I'm not Kaiba!" Joey said to them - they had tried to ambush him _all _day. "Look, Mai - just _calm down_-"

"I can retire with this footage!" One cameraman cried, tears of joy running down the sides of his face, as he pressed his eye to the eyepiece of his camera. " 'Kaiba and his Other Girlfriend: How Many Are There?' "

"It's not like how it looks!" Joey said, wringing his arm out of the other girl's stubborn grip. She went away, and muttered something about other girlfriends not being worth it. Still, Mai faced him angrily, suddenly whipping her face up, tears spurting from each eye.

"SO! You think just because you have some MONEY, in your pocket, you can pay other girls to do...DIRTY favors for you, is that _it_? IS that _it_?"

" 'D-d-d-dirty favors'?" Joey was taken aback, by her tears and her words. He couldn't believe it. She thought that that was what he was doing?

"Just _apologize_, Joey!" Téa shouted from the sidelines. "We gotta get going, you guys!"

"Keep out of this, Téa!" Mai shouted back rudely.

Joey was angry, for her distrust at first, and then a sudden calm went over him. "Yeah, what fer? I'm not gonna apologiz fer nothin'; I didn't do anything!"

Téa sighed and slapped her forehead. The others shared in her exasperation. A simple apology accounted for everything. _Would've _accounted for everything.

As Mai still continued to angrily glare, disbelieving him, something dawned on him. "Ohhh, I get what's goin' on here!" he said in comprehension.

Now, Mai was taken aback. "WHAT Do you mean?" she demanded; he was _already _on dangerous ground. _Don't make it worse, buddy!_

"You're _jealous_, "he said dismissively; her mouth dropped open.

"Jealous!" Mai went pink in the face. Téa looked at her carefully, trying to see if she was turning red with anger, or was it embarassment...?

Probably anger, thought Téa. The other boys were looking up curiously.

"Why - you - _arrogant _- little - " she sputtered, seeming to not be able to say or form a simple sentence.

"Oh, yeah," Joey said lazily, "you know, it's kinda flatterin', but there's really no need fer it." But then they all stiffened again, expecting Mai to clobber him with a purse.

But, there was a strange silence. Téa, and the other boys were starting to look hopeful. Mai still looked as if she wanted to clobber him, but, she didn't make a move. She was still sputtering in outrage, but not making a sound. "They fight like an old married couple," Rebecca said, breaking the quiet.

"Yes, maybe..." Ryou theorized, "...when they ARE married, they'll stop. Let's hope." His words seemed to echo in the skyscrapers nearby around. By his words, the tension broke and everyone laughed at him, like a breaking babble. Cars started running again, passersby started walking, the ambulances came for those injured drivers in the six-car pileup. "Heh heh heh." He looked sheepish.

Mai looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She chose to laugh. And then she went quiet thoughtfulness. "What did you do to your - his - HAIR?"

"Oh! Like it?" Joey said, smiling. "I went to da hair salon in da mall earlier and the hairdresser for some reason she kept gigglin'..." He shook his head, and a few strand fell in his eyes. "I think it's an improvement to Helmet Head."

Téa thought so too, but she said: "Kaiba is gonna freak," and then her phone rang. _It looks all weird, parted in the middle! Wait...I think that Joey had his hair that way, when we first met him...it looked kind of dorky..._

Meanwhile

"Phew, that was close," Duke said talking over the rushing wind. "That Mai Valentine; she's a piece of work. I can't believe that she said no to a stripper. Why doesn't she just lock him up and throw away the key."

Tristan gunned his motorcycle, his special shaped helmet twitching as he shook his head side to side. "One day, Duke, you'll learn the meaning of _true commitment_."

Duke shuddered at the word, then made a right turn on his Corvette, then both parked. "Yech. I'd rather die. Who gets married anymore? It's like having only one flavor for the rest of your life."

"Nice analogy," Tristan smirked. "No wonder you were voted 'Most Likely to Wind Up In Jail' senior year."

"And you were 'Most Likely to Gore Someone With that Hair'." Duke shrugged, and pulled something from his 100 percent leather coat. "Potato, _patato_. Anyway, take a look at this!" He tossed something square and gray.

"What the hell IS it?"

"I made it in University Shop, from a cigar box. It's a steel video-cassette cover." At Tristan's bewilderment, Duke explained: "Think! I'm going to take Mai's word at renting a dirty video instead and put it in there! Plus," he added dreamily, "I could make a fortune, selling those!"

Tristan would've laughed, except Duke _did_, with a capital D, have a knack for making sleazy, fast money. "What-ever, man!" He tossed it back. "I got something IMPORTANT, yep something IMPORTANT!" He headed up the Wheeler house front door, swaggering. "to do."

"What are you here for?" Duke said, even though he was 'there' too. "Mrs_. W_?" he smirked.

"SHUT. UP!" Tristan looked incensed, embarrassedly so. He never was let live down the time when he got drunk and sang a song about Mrs. W and Joey heard it and chased him around with a baseball bat. It had taken forever for his hair to grow out the right way. "You know I have a girlfriend. Say that one more time and you're dead." Plus, Duke had told Serenity, and she had looked at him funny for a long time after that. "And stop your hyena-like laughing, you - "

He stopped, suddenly. The front door had been left open.

Duke continued to snicker and chortle behind him as Tristan surveyed the mess, his eye wandering about. Papers that were in drawers were left strewn about, pillows cushions from the couch were everywhere haphazardly, the rug was smudged and smeared across the floor, looking like a truffled chocolate. Even tables were missing legs, one was upturned, laying on its side. Tristan had to step over it as he entered the sight of Serenity desperately shaking Kaiba - on the floor. "What's wrong?" asked Duke, who couldn't see from behind him.

"Oh, shit. She's in labor!" he whispered, frozen with panic for a second.

Duke poked his head in, seeing the unconciousness: "And she's killed him because of it..."

"Okay. Okay." Tristan tried to calm down, breathing hard through his nose. "Don't panic, Tristan."

"Hey! This was my phone!" Duke stopped by the smashed piece of plastic, "I lent it to Joey. He is so dead."

Tristan ignored his complaints. "Serenity. Are you in labor."

She could barely nod. "Yes...!...IT'S! too...early..."

"How many months early?"

"TWO!...days...ow, ow, ow..." She grimaced, obviously in a LOT of pain.

"OMG OMG. We're taking you to the hospital. Did you call the hospital yet?" He helped her up.

"Nnngh...no..." She writhed around. "No...HOSPITAL..." She arched. "It DOESN'T HURT...that...BAAAAD!"

"Duke, make yourself useful and call 911!" Tristan shouted over his shoulder as he picked her up to stand up. Duke stopped and skittered away. "You HAVE to go, Serenity. Do you remember your Lamaze breathing techniques?"

She strained, screwing up her face. "...Yes. Ow!"

"Okay, start doing those, okay? We're-we're gonna get you to the delivery room ASAP..." He didn't say how much she seemed to be leaking, everywhere; like a sprinkler spout gone haywire. Or how white as a sheet she was.

"Hee hee...hoo, hoo..." she hissed. "It's...too ...early," she whispered through laboring breaths, before her legs gave out.

"No; don't pass out!" He yelled. "Well, Duke?"

"They say that there's a six-car pileup and the hospitals are fully loaded," Duke reported, returning, "but to keep her breathing and awake and to have a nice day, 'you're very important to us'. Yeah, right."

"Dammit! Well, we'll have to _take her there_, then!" Tristan got up, helping her along. "We have to use your car."

"What! But-but I just got the interiors redone!" Duke spluttered. "What if she has the baby inside my car? I'll never be able to get out the mess! Why can't we take YOUR motorcycle?" he complained.

Tristan turned with Serenity still leaning heavily and gave him a Look. "...Think. Just think about it."

"Oh...because...the baby might fall out."

"Yes. 'Because the baby might fall out'." Tristan whacked him upside the head: "Idiot! Dolt!" He snatched the keys.

"Ow. Okay, okay, but keep it in, Serenity.." Duke readjusted his headband, scowling slightly at something. Kaiba muttered something in his sleep. "What do we do about Romeo over there?"

Tristan glanced back. "... Call the others to come and pick him up. Okay...we're goin'." Shutting the car door behind her, he jumped in the front seat. "I'll drive." When Duke started to protest, he added,"I never thought I'd say this, man, but you get to be in the backseat with Serenity, and hold her hand." He reached. "And Serenity," she looked up through dripping beads of sweat gathering, "If he tries to grope you, you feel free to take out all your rage out about men on him." He handed her the steel-type book video-case.

Duke looked highly affronted. "I do NOT grope women. I don't have to." Serenity let out a sudden yell, and Tristan gunned the engine, and the tires screeched. "Agh! My SEATS!" he moaned, as water hit leather.

"DUKE! Keep quiet!" Tristan made sharp left turn, nearly flinging the passengers about.

"But...goo is coming out of her...Keep your knees shut!" he pleaded. "Please...please don't have the baby in my new car...wait 'till the hospital..."

"Men!" Serenity muttered, as she ripped off the head off the seat in front of her. It was pure leather, she had become stronger and stronger, with each contraction that ripped through her. "MEN! ARGH!"

Meanwhile

"So...we're okay...?" Joey asked, as the others and other passersby watched, the ones who were still there.

"Yeah, okay," she said, a little grudgingly. She was still thinking about Ryou's comment. It had somehow, hit home hard. And he could see it, and that she was still a little angry, the way she was refusing to meet his eye.

"Hello?" Téa was saying a few feet back: "Duke! How many TIMES have I TOLD you NOT - huh?" She paused, listening, and the others turned to look at her as she went white. "She's WHAT? She's in...? Okay, we'll be right there!" She hung up the phone with a snap, and announced, "Serenity's in labor!" knowing that there was no time for subtleties and going, marching forward actually.

Everyone's reaction was the same: "WHAT?" Mai and Joey both looked over, looking identically shocked.

"Duke just called," Téa explained rapidly, "And he and Tris have taken her to the hospital." She urged the ones who were still to shocked to move, forward. "We don't have much time, they said. She was making such a racket in the background...yelling and screaming...she's seems in lot of pain-!"

"Omigod, poor Sis!" Joey breathed. "She hates the hospital, too!" He moaned."She must be scared ta death!"

"Why does she hate the hospital...?" Mai wondered aloud, as she hurried with the rest to a taxi. It wasn't easy, there was still a lot of reporters and the like loitering around.

"Long story...taxi!" he called.

Rebecca said, "_Cool!"_

"Wait, we all can't go!" Téa said as everyone was starting to clamber inside. "They said that Kaiba was still at the house, someone has to go and pick him up!"

"What! What's HE doin'...sippin' _lemonade_?" Joey shouted, both the taxi driver and the reporters looked all confused, shaking their head puzzledly..

"Tris and Duke said that he fainted...got knocked out...something," Téa said, gesturing. "Anyway, one of us has to go and get him..."

Everyone sweatdropped at this, thinking, _Gimme a break! Kaiba's fainted..._but Ryou looked very seriously worried. "Oh my..." he said. "Sorry you guys...but I have go and _report _this!" he ran off.

Everyone left looked puzzled, but then again it wasn't unusual for Ryou to run off; it was usual. "Okay...so who's going?" said Téa. "And, guys, we'd better hurry; she might be having the baby right now! So we'll have to call another taxi...?"

"Ok, ok; I got it!" Joey burst out, then looked down. "One o' these buttons calls...a limo...ah, dis one." Immediately, a long sleek black one pulled up with Roland at the wheel.

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba?" he said, pulling off his shiny sunglasses. "Where to."

Despite the urgent situation, Téa couldn't help snickering at Joey being called that. Yugi thought it was funny, too; he smiled.

"Ok, you two 'plagued ones' better get to the hospital," Mai said, coming to out of shock and back in charge. She pointed at Joey and Rebecca. "Just in case the curse wears off!...you'll have your proper bodies to being with. Me, Téa, and Yugi'll go get that lazybones. _Chop, chop_!" She clapped her hands; Téa and Yugi scrambled inside the limo and even Rebecca didn't complain; she hopped into the taxi, excited. "And Joey, honey..." She hesistated, thinking of the right words: "Just keep your eyes open and watch out, ok... dear?"

Okay." _Sheesh, she really thinks I just walk around, bumbling with my eyes shut..._But it wasn't a time to argue; he caught her eye and held it.

"I'll see you at the hospital in a bit." She smiled at the floor then. Gracefully, she slid into the limo like a queen. "Driver, to the Wheeler's house and step on it!" Roland, bemused, looked up at Joey, who nodded. He tipped his cap and they were off.

Meanwhile

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-my car!" Duke moaned. Serenity punched a hole in the seat in front, then pulled handful after handful of stuffing from his seats. He would stop her, but she was doing in with her _bare hands; _she seemed to have gained a lot of strength.

"Duke! You're supposed to be comforting her!" Tristan yelled from the front seat.

"S-s-s-s-orry...D...uke..." Serenity said, weak. She pushed the her hair out of her face and breathed from her Lamaze classes. "_I'll_ - ARGH! OW! OW! P-p-p-pay for it..."

"How're you doing?" Tristan said kindly as the poles whizzed by outside the windows.

"I...don't wanna be PREGNANT - ANY MORE!" She arched, face wet from tears and sweat, and held the back of her hand to her mouth to muffle her screaming. "Ugh." She threw up, so violently that the baby nearly came out that end, or it felt like it. "Ooh...Argh...I feel like it's eating my womb..."

"Lovely," murmured Duke.

"We're almost there, just a little bit more...There." Tristan parked and jammed the parking brake up. The he rushed her out while Duke stayed, crying about his car, leaving him behind. "HELLO! We've got a baby coming here!" He put her inside a wheelchair and a nurse came over, apron flying, and took her away. She had recognized the girl as the mother of the famous Kaiba baby.

Meanwhile

"Thanks!" Téa shouted over her shoulder, as the others hurried up the front stairs, surveying the mess. Kaiba was nowhere in sight, and then they saw a shoe.

"There!" Mai said, hurrying forward on high heels in tiny, stuttering little steps. "C'mon...'Daddy'...let's go and see your baby being born..._Wake Uuup!_"

Yugi and Téa both grimaced at her high-pitched, shrieking demand. Surely, the Kaiba Corp. Satellites must've heard...! "Uh..., hm?" He blinked from the ground, twice, seeing the three of them. And remembering what he heard Mai just say: "? Mm!" He dove underneath the magohany-wood table that wasn't upturned, one of the shorter-legged ones. It was just the right size for him.

"Oh, no, you don't! Yugi, grab his legs, Téa grab his arm." Together, they pulled him out, but he seemed to be holding on to somethings. It was a tug-of-war, with Kaiba as the rope. And when they'd finally pulled him out from under the table, he just didn't want to stand. His legs were limp like those of a doll's. A puppet whose strings had been chopped.

Long blonde hair hung in his eyes, obscuring his face from sight. They all could tell what the expression was on it anyway.

"STAND UP!" Mai screamed at him, appalled with his childishness. "That's IT! Téa, go and grab your bat; we'll knock him out and kidnap him there... IF WE HAVE TO!"

"I can't," Téa said apologetically, "I can't bash him when he's not being a jerk...just lying there _pathetically_." She looked rueful.

"Oh, for heavens sake...now is not time to sprout a heart!" Mai ran her hands through her hair, thinking of another plan.

Téa said pleadingly, like Yugi knew she would: "Look, Kaiba, Serenity's really in a lot of pain and she needs you to be there! It doesn't matter whether - you're a girl -"

He finally spoke. "I can't, dammit...I can't! Go in there... in this _accursed girl'_s body. I...Refuse...!"

"He's just got the jitters," Yugi said to the frantic girls. "Could you guys go ahead? I promise I'll get him to stand up and go to the hospital."

Téa looked worriedly at him. "But Yugi..." Yugi gave her thumbs-up in reassurance.

"Come on," Mai said, pulling her.

Yugi sighed, then approached him; he heard his shoes scuffling nearby. "Look, why don't we first go to the hospital and then we'll go on from there?" he said kindly, kneeling down, as Kaiba sat up, and fixed him with a grumpy stare.

"Motou, do you always do what girls tell you to, or do you boss them around yourself?" Kaiba said. "I remember it's not the latter, even from the orphanage times."

Shocked, Yugi met his scowling eye. Kaiba never talked about those times.

"Go on..." he said wearily. "Don't be so 'loud'...keep it all in..."

Kaiba ignored his obvious sarcasm. "Remember when that bully was making fun of Mokuba and what happened to him?"

"Yeah; his _body _was never seen again."

Kaiba smiled self-satisfiededly. "And remember when we - you and I - first met after all those years? What I said to you?"

"Yeah. You told me our friendship wasn't there anymore and that I should go drown myself," Yugi said rolling his eyes a bit.

"I told you to walk off a cliff, not 'drown'."Kaiba waved his hand dismissively. "And then you made friends with that Wheeler instead." He paused, in a strange mood. "I never thought that I'd have to go in your shoes, ever." He said quietly, mostly to himself.

Yugi wasn't sure what Kaiba meant, but then again, he was never sure. He was in a strange mood. Then something clicked, maybe it was triggered from Kaiba's now-small size and therefore, reminscent of when he - _they _- were both two little kids and got adopted into different houses.

"You mean...you did all of that...chose that way...so you wouldn't wind up like me...?"

"You were weak, even then I noticed. Me, at twelve, knew that I wasn't going in the same house as you. We were too different. We would've hated one another." He smiled up, a kind of real smile yet cynical still. "I guess we winded up doing so, anyway."

He stood.

Yugi stood too. "Kaiba...one thing I wanted to say to you ever since you got on that pricey limo on the license plate..._You're weird. You're the weirdest guy I know - and the most hardest to comprehend. And I've known a lot of them."_

He said that with an totally serious expression, and a heartfelt one, too. Kaiba could tell that it was true, he had waited a long time. He scoffed, half-smiled, looking up at the once-puny pathetic kid. Yugi looked the same, like a kid, except he was taller and his eyes weren't so annoyingly-innocent; not round, no. At last, at long last, he looked like - like someone worthy of being his rival..

"And you're a dork, Motou." They went to the hospital; "but you have been my motivation...Thanks for talking to me...you're like Serenity...but if _you _tell anyone, you'll die."

Yugi bowed, nearly spiking him with his hair. "Oh thank you...I know that's a high compliment, coming from you." Kaiba smiled this, and his rival dropped the sarcasm. "Maybe Serenity has to be your motivation." Yugi said pointing it out cheerfully and lightly. "And vice-versa, it's already, as well."

"...yes..." he said as he put on finger to his chin thoughfully. _The hospital...she dislikes them too..._

Meanwhile

"How is she?" Joey asked Tristan, "Duke - outside - wouldn't tell - me - anything - " He panted, trying to catch his breath.

Tristan looked mournful. "Not good. Joe, man - " he held his arm as Joey strode forward, "Be careful, okay?" He was frowning. _Not you too, Tris._

"Yer scarin' me, Tris..." Joey flung his arm out of his grip and approached a green nurse in scrubs. "S-s-scuse...m..me..."

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba." She said pleasantly. "It's about time you've got here. Here, put these on." She gave him a serious-looking surgical mask and white, thin, plastic gloves. Numbly Joey put them on, his hands were shaking.

_Sis... _"Is she in surgery?" he burst out. A stretcher flew past him, ruffling his clothes. His lips hung slack, worried.

"Not until it's neccessary... she's over here." He was led over to her, around was a team of doctors. She was moaning and covered with sweat so much her shirt and hospital gown were soaked. A long IV needle and a hospital bracelet were on her glistening arm. She was was pale and shaky, and not to with it. But she kept refusing drugs.

"No...tell them...I don't want drugs!"

"Ma'am, we have to give you anesthetics for your pain. Let us!" She relented, after a while, moaning and tossing her head as if she were having a nightmare.

Like when she was getting her surgery for her eyes. He was taken back in time for a moment...

"Seto...Seto..." she was moaning aloud, through sobs. Then she opened her eyes and looked right at him. "Seto...! You're here...!" She took his hand, crying freely. Her hand felt like bones and skin. "I'm so glad; I thought..." Her eyelids drooping, only showing the whites of her eyes, and her voice trailed off. "It hurts so bad; it feels like our baby is going to burst out through my navel...OW!." A nurse, another one, dropped drugs through a needle in the IV.

"We'll see you in the delivery room now, sir..." They all stepped forward, but no: "Only close family and the father is allowed."

"We're close family!" Téa cried, and Mai looked highly disappointed.

"I'll keep ya updated," Joey promised, then rushed in. Just then, Kaiba and Yugi arrived, both looking jumpy and nervous and pale. "Is she okay?" Yugi said anxiously.

"Yeah, she's in labor. They'll take care of her." Téa said, as Kaiba paced around, nearly bumping into the dashing-around nurses and scrub-boys. Like a nervous father, she thought, and then he went to sit on an empty seat. Though she had never gotten along with the guy, Téa couldn't help feel sorry for him not being able to be there to witness his firstborn's time of birth. He looked utterly miserable, with his face buried wretched-like. "Kaiba..."

"Just leave him alone," Yugi advised. "He'll be all right." She nodded, and kept nodding.

Mai went up to him and took the seat next to him. She told him that Joey would keep them updated, and all that was left for them was to wait.

Meanwhile

"Let's see, where are the bathrooms?" Rebecca wandered around the aisles aimlessly, muttering to herself. Several hospital staff gave her Looks. "Keep yer looks to yerself!" she yelled. _Boy, it's fun to imitate him!_

"Joseph! THERE you ARE!" A lady came running up with wire eyeglasses on. "I heard on the radio about your sister! Which room is it! And why aren't you with HER! Didn't I say that you should be by your sister always!"

"Hey, lady, get away from me!" Rebecca said, since the woman looked mad. She was panting and frothing at the mouth. At least, it seemed like she was. "The mental ward is that way!" She thumbed backward. "I don't know no 'Joseph'."

"What! How dare you! I'm NOT crazy! Now, you better tell me WHERE or I'll - " She made as if to swing her heavy black handbag around.

"Don't even think about it. I'll knock you flat if you hit me!" Annoyed, Rebecca grabbed the purse and threw it out the window. "It's ON!" Violence, she soon had figured out, kept away the 'going-to-the-bathroom' feeling.

"Why, you little THUG! Don't you ever threaten the woman who gave you life!" Mrs. W adjusted her glasses as Rebecca's fist went inches from her face, glaring angrily.

"Life? You mean you're...Joey's mother?" _Uh Oh._ Rebecca let her guard down for an instant, and...

SMACK! "You're the one insane!" Mrs. W slapped her with a loud SMACK connecting her cheek. "Fine, Joseph! I'll just ask someone else!" She stomped away, muttering things like, "no good..." and "a bad seed..."

Rebecca stared after her, holding her cheek. Surprisingly, it had barely been felt at all, like she hadn't been hit." Whoopsy!" she said. Remembering, she turned and ran, desperately eyeing between the 'MEN' and 'WOMEN' signs, unable to choose, trying to decide.

Meanwhile

"Nnngh!"

"Okay, we have to push, now, dear," the midwife said.

_"Ngggh!"_

"Oh, my poor baby!" screamed Mrs. W, mopping up her daughter's brow. "Yes, honey, I know...I _know_ it hurts...my poor darling..."

"Mommy..." Serenity said, tears running over cheeks wrinkled with strain; she knew that she sounded like a baby, but she was scared witless, "I don't want to...be - ugh! - give birth...I changed my mind..."

A light laughter broke around the doctors as they ran checking the machines. "It's too late for that," said one kindly, looking under the sheet Serenity had around her lap, and knees. "Dilation . . . two inches . . . oh dear, we have a Breech Birth..." he called to the other doctors with a worried look. Immediately there was a whole lot of noise.

"What! What's that!" Joey said. The doctor told him, explaining about the baby's head not coming out first, hurriedly as he could.

"I could've gotten here sooner," Mrs. W was saying, "but your brother, he wouldn't tell me which room you were! Can you believe it, dear?"

"Joey...he's here...?" Serenity perked up slightly, looking around with deep lines etched on her face. There was so much sweat pouring into her eyes she was blinded. "Where...?" She convulsed. "AAAAHHHH!"

Her scream carried out to the waiting room.

"Oh...my..." Mai said, as Téa flinched; it sounded hellish. Like a banshee. Yugi looked white, but not as white as Kaiba. He looked like he might faint again as he pressed his bloodless lips together and prayed, they all did. "Come on...dear...come out and tell us what's happening...!"

"Drugs! Give 'er some DRUGS!" Joey shouted through his mask, shaking the doctors until his eyeglasses slipped to the end of his sweaty nose and to the floor. "Cantcha see dat she's in PAIN!"

"We can't, sir! We've already gave her the maximum allowed, that's safe."

"Five inches...this baby does NOT want to come out," said a nurse panickedly. "Forceps!"

"Please, Mr. Kaiba, let us do our job! Go and tell the others the update, quickly."

Joey rushed out, not able to stand seeing his sister in pain. "I'll be back, sis...I'm here fer you...somehow." The others stood. "They said there's some complications...it's a Breech..."

"A Breech! Oh no!" Téa said, as Mai and Kaiba looked up, stricken. Téa of course knew all about it, it was a very complicated birth.

"Dey have a foot out...I'll go in an' see!" Joey rushed in, leaving the others with their jaws open. "_Focus, focus on me,"_ Mrs. W was saying firmly, tears running down unchecked her own cheeks as Serenity gripped her hand, bones cracked, but she did not flinch.

"A knee...the other foot!...two knees...oh dear, it's backwards..."

"What! Da foot?" Joey screamed, trying to see. "_The foot's backwards_? Gah!"

"No, no, just the body...this kid's coming out belly-down," the doctor grinned his grey moustache widening, trying too relieve the tense atmosphere. He looked down again: "Boy, aren't you an excited father-to-be? Butt...back...shoulders...come on, nurse, get the arms out - no, first..." he said to the midwife. The overhead light swayed as Joey tried to see, swung like a pendulum, hitting him in ther forehead. _Ow._

He heard the doctor say, "It's stopped..." quietly. Blinded, Joey winced.

"What! What d'ya mean?"

"I mean... it's half in, half out. Danger." Joey's eyes readjusted, and saw the guy's worried, anxious expression. "This is bad..." He looked towards Serenity, who was strangely quiet.

Joey ran out.

"It's bad!" he shouted. "It's not comin' out anymore!"

"Mr. Kaiba is so excited about his baby!" One receptionist smiled at the other, knitting underneath her counter.

"Is it his first? I heard it was his third," said the other. "He's got two other women pregnant."

"WHAT?" Kaiba jumped up, hearing them: "It's my first - I mean, _his _first!" Téa and Yugi exchanged Looks.

"What a sweetly-grumpy little girl!" The woman crooned, pinching his cheek. "...Where's your mommy...?"

Yugi and Téa exchanged looks again, except grinning glances this time, watching as the woman, a big hefty mama, pulled his cheeks like gum.

CRUNCH.

"Ow!" said the receptionist. Yugi and Téa looked taken aback; Kaiba had just bit her. "Bad, bad little girl! You get a...TIME OUT! Not supposed to bite." She pulled off her belt. Yugi, Mai and Téa sat up straighter. "Stand in the corner."

"What're you doin' out here, anyway?" Joey said to him just then, saving him from a spanking. "Get in here!" They both rushed in. Kaiba wished immediately that he'd hadn't. The sight of a lump under some blankets, and a big dark - hidden in shadow - thing hanging out...He swayed...You would faint too.

PLOP!

"What a girl..." Joey sighed, trying to wake him up. Again..

"What is that GIRL doing in here? Nurse!" The doctor yelled, and a nurse put him in a stretcher and wheeled him away out of sight. Well, guess it's up ta me! Joey thought. Weaklin'.

"I can't...I can't push anymore Mommy...," Serenity was whispering hoarsely, as Mrs. W roused her from blissful sleep. Mrs. W pulled back her long hair, dark brown with sweat now, into a ponytail. She saw the little angel girl hovering around, the one in her dreams...Then everything faded, except the little girl out of sight. Staring right at Joey, she said, "I can't see anything..."

Joey's voice: "C'mon sis! You have to just give it one more go...just one more..." His voice faded out of audibility.

"Joey...? You're here..." Heartbreakingly, Joey saw her stare right through him, looking fainter and fainter. "I'm so glad...I'm...I'm sorry...I'm not gonna make it...too weak..." Her lips closed.

"Noooo, sis! Come ON. Just one more PUSH. Just one." he shouted. "Give me just ONE."

She was still. The heart monitor started to beep like crazy. _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"I can't...I'm...I'm too Tired..."

He removed his mask to speak better; the staff were looking sad. "Come ON! You're STRONG. Sis, you're the strongest person I know...I know you can do it. Just once more."

Mrs. W started to sob hysterically, so hysterically...that she had to be led away.

"Ugh..." Serenity said. She took in a deep breath.

Then she did so. One last push. "MMGGGHHH!"

And let it out.

The nurse caught the baby, it was like in slow-mo. Wiping it off, she tried to animate it. "It's not crying...Doctor, it's not crying!..."

The staff looked at Joey, worriedly. He was only considering his sister: "She's dyin'...! Oh, God, she's dyin'!"

"It - it doesn't look good," Mai whispered to Téa, who covered her face and ran away.

Meanwhile

Ishizu lit a tall powder-blue candle. It looked like ice melting. She began to pray, murmuring softly..

Marik saw her bowed head. "Sister, how is she...?" He saw the candle flicker slightly.

"Not good, brother." Ishizu sighed, glancing up. "The only thing that will keep her alive, now, is this candle. As long as it keeps burning bright, she will live. And it can only be put out by someone who doesn't approve, of the match." Ryou brought her a basion full of holy water. " And her - thank you, Ryou - faith, and religion." She set it aside, hoping she wouldn't need it for Serenity, but for the child.

"Poor girl..." he said, with a shake of her head. "But I tell you, Sis...not to fool with this stuff again!"

"Real Millennium Ring," said Odion, passing one black candle who's flame had burned out already. He stared at it, a morose feeling fell heavy in the air.The ring glinted softly in the darkness, shimmering for only an instant with a bright electric-blue aura.

The door burst open. "Ishizu!" Téa said, gasping. "You've got to come!" White-faced, Ishizu glanced towards the powder-blue candle: it had gone out. Everyone sighed and dispiritedly slapped their foreheads. "...What?" Téa said, wondering why they were all standing in the dark, getting a feeling that she did something wrong..

Meanwhile

"The baby...it's not crying, but there's a pulse!" One said excitedly, wiping the birth blood off with a towel. "Mr. Kaiba...would you like to cut the cord?"

"After she's okay!" Joey yelled, wondering why no one was paying attention and why everyone was looking so discouraged. "Hey! Don't take that OFF!" He said, slapping away a nurse when she tried to take off the IV that was in his sister's arm. "Dat's my sista, fer godsakes!"

"Oh dear..." one murmured, wide-eyed, "that's one for the press."

"She's all right," said the doctor quickly, but not looking him in eye.

"Please cut the umbilical cord, sir." Another nurse handed over sterilized knife.

Joey stared at the baby. It had its eyes completely shut, just like his sister's...were. '_Is!' She can't be dead... _Woodenly, he cut the cord, the knife shook so much, it took a while. The doctor didn't have the heart to tell him that she had stopped breathing. But it was written all over their faces, full of pity and sympathy. "Nooooo!" Joey yelled anguishedly. A couple of doctors rushed forward to comfort him, but all he wanted to do was touch her hand one last time. He did; it was ice. Just then, the baby started to cry - the doctor had slapped it in the rear. The tiny, high-pitched wail seemed to give some strength to prevent him from collasping right then. It also made Serenity stir her head.

"M...my baby..."

"Hold on, we got a pulse!" There was a rushing and Serenity stirred at the sound of her baby's cry. Like it was a flute of reawakening.

"...m...my baby...mm...mgh..." She went still and quiet, the nurse quickly putting something into her IV.

"She's ALIVE! ALIVE!" Joey cried joyfully.

"Yeah; I told you," Mai said, smiling, ignoring the 'what is she doing in here?' looks. _I'm the aunt! Well, soon enough. _

"Congratulations," the doctor said, putting a squirming bundle in Joey's arms, "A brand new baby boy! At 9 pounds, 4 ounces. Time of birth: Midnight."

"Oh look, honey, a full head of hair!" Mai said, breathless.

"Is she okay?" Joey said firstly, not looking.

"Yes...Miss Wheeler is fine. She gave us a scare, but it seems the little one had woken her; it happens. She'll come once the sedative wears off." The doctor smiled, then left. "I'll leave you alone with..." He cast a curious glance at Mai, who shot him a hostile one. "Uh, back in a bit!" he rushed out.

Once the room was free off hospital staff and it was quiet, Tristan and Duke poked their heads in, along with Yugi and Téa and Ishizu and Ryou - the hospital had been close to their home. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, come in." Joey gestured in, in welcome. "Hey where's dat sissy? Kaiba? He's fainted - AGAIN - b'fore."

"Right here." Kaiba said, scowling at him shortly for telling EVERYBODY that. He scowled even harder at Ishizu, who didn't flinch - she was used to it. He stared at Serenity's limp form.

"How is she...?" Téa asked, looking over at her too.

"Okay...just restin'...the doc says dat she'll come to in a sec," Joey said, and Ishizu sighed, deeply relieved. When she had seen the candle relight, she had thought it just a fluke; Téa meanwhile, still looked pale.

Kaiba took her icy cold hand, and sat down, staring absorbedly at Serenity's unmoving form. He didn't know what to do, or feel. Numb, if that was counted as a feeling - he had almost lost her. Ishizu put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he barely noticed it. Téa was watching, but the rest were looking up at Joey; he was gently unfolding the blue bundle.

Everyone oohed. "It's a boy," he said, grinning a little warily, expecting a devil baby, and Kaiba looked up. Someone turned on the bright florescent lights so they could see better. "Ah-" Just as Joey looked down, the baby looked up. His little face was rounded and rosy, and he looked startled for a moment, at all the attention, and laughed toothlessly, a pure, light sound of joy. His little, pale fists were tossed up, flailing around. He looked so happy to see Joey, that he was taken aback completely by surprise - it _wasn't _some depressed-looking baby."Hey...wouldja look at dat...?" Everyone seemed to be completely mesmerized too, a total hush had fallen. Even Téa, who had felt guilty about blowing out Serenity's candle accidentally, felt all her sadness washed away and stared, like everyone else at him.

Ishizu smiled, a truly, deeply pleased smile, as the baby cooed, and stood back, glad and finally satisfied. Duke muttered something about taking the kid as payment for his car, luckily, everyone was too dazed to hear. Ishizu shot him a dirty look, though; she heard.

"I call dibs to hold it next!" Mai said excitedly. "After Seren gets to, of course."

"Hey..." Joey said to the others, delightedly lifting up his new nephew, it kind of annoyed Kaiba because he knew that he had thought the baby was gonna to be ugly, "You guys! I'm an uncle! I'm an...uncle," he repeated in wonder.

"Ggsghgahghshghsgghh..." said the newborn, sounding just like a radio being tuned: "GGaahshsshhhh...Yunkel."

Everyone stared at one another. "Huh...did that newborn just try to say...'Uncle'." Téa said, looked nonplussed.

"Well, he IS Kaiba's kid," said Duke, matter-of-fact. "So he must be some kind of super-genuis baby, right?"

Everyone muttered, even Kaiba looked taken aback, then looked superior; just then, Serenity stirred.

"Muh...my baby...I heard it ...I heard it cry..." She tossed her head forward. "Where's it?"

"Here it is." Joey said and she sat up quickly, color returning to her pallid face. The baby squirmed, making sqeaky noises for a minute. Seeing her amazed, happy expression and dawning happy expression, he promised internally: _I promise to do whatever I can do for that child. It's not depressed after all!_ And then, he realized: this kid was a part of _him_, too.

Just as he thought this and realized this, the room began to spin; he swayed, like he were in a trance - Ishizu felt the Real Millennium Ring burn in her pocket. _Hey, this is...just like when...we switched bodies...that twisting and turnin' an' swirlin' feelin'..._Suddenly, it stopped, and the next thing Joey knew, he was back into his own body, staring at some bathrooms' signs.

_God, I need to pee! _He rushed into the MEN'S room.

Meanwhile

She felt her energy instantly return, that only a mother could have after nearly dying away. "Oh...oh..." Serenity murmured, gazing down at the son lovingly. "He's so..." He had a mop of dark red hair that fell in his forehead just the way his father's did, and with her big ears, and long eyelashes, and was slightly tanner than she was - from Joey, she thought - she and Seto were both fair. "Would you look at how long his arms are?" She marveled, as the baby blinked open his eyes - they were pure teal light-blue and round with surprised innocence. It made her fall instantly in love with him. "Isn't he beautiful, Seto...?" she said, looking up at him and presenting their son.

"Do you have a name for it yet?" Rebecca interrupted, happy like he was, that she was in her own body again. She was next to her, among everyone else's happy, dazzled expressions.

Serenity thought about her dream that she'd had while passed out. The memory was still fresh in her mind: the little blonde angel girl, telling her that she'd be okay, a grown-up man that looked like Seto except with red hair, who called himself her future son...and told her _to keep on_. "Yes...Christian James." She whispered. He had called himself _Christian._

She smiled up at Seto beside her, still fondly. She still looked a little tired, her brown eyes were half-closing her skin was a little bit pale.He sat down on the bed, returning it. There was a radiance, a charmingly new-motherglow about her, as he bent and kissed her cheek, and her smile grew wider. They stared down at their son, pausing every once in a while to smile at each other - the others filed out to give them some space.

To Be Continued Real Soon!

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A.N:** As you well may have guessed, that was mine...:P that the child gets to be named after...I _was _gonna make it a girl ...sorry if I grossed you readers out in the middle part...esp. the boys...! Anyhow, next: A JxM moment before the wedding! Meanwhile: an SxS moment! And Téa's actin' strange...is she tryin' to SKIP COUNTRY? Lololol. How dramatic I am. (sharpens her scissors) This time, my scissors are NICE and SHARP! (wheel turns)


	35. Joey's Revenge, Guilt and Leaving

**A/n:** Well, as you can guess from the title, it's as I've promised before. To somebody. A very faithful reviewer of mine. :) I hope you all enjoy and get it. Some answerings:

forcesofthedark - that's cool! Congrats! I wish I was an aunt! That'd be coolest.

svakee2000 - oh, probably for 40 chappies. About.

Seto's Princess - It's OK...They're not my fav. pairing, but pretty cute.

ScrewedforLife - (laughs amusedly at penname) Uh, oh yeah. Seto's gonna be HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY!

SeRiNiTyXrYoU4eVuH - Meep. Your every wish is my every command.

Starlet36 - Thanks alot! That was such a cool compliment!

Funky Egyptian - Gee, thanks! And I love love love drama too! (hugs drama to death; Drama: X x)

_Disclaimer: Don't own YGO. It's dangerous! 'Kay._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Joey's Revenge, Guilt and Leaving**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Aw, isn't that the cutest scene," Mai said sincerely, not joking around for once. "There's nothing like watching proud new parents cuddling a new child." Her eyes narrowed, dreamy. "Makes you wonder if _your _parents were like this, when _you _were born, or if _you're _gonna be like this when _you're _a parent..."

"Yeah."

"Hm...I think my parents were...and I think that I'm gonna be like that, if...I do give birth."

"Yeah."

"There's nothing like a baby to bring a couple closer together," Mai said wisely. "...Isn't that right, Téa?"

"Yeah."

"All you've said so far is yeah." Mai pushed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right!" Téa looked agitated, much to Mai's great surprise.

"Ok, ok! No need to YELL!"

"Téa, it was an accident." Ishizu said, gesturing in front of her. "As you can see, Serenity is _fine_."

They all watched the cozy/happy-family scene for a moment. Serenity was singing softly to the baby.

"...Yeah, I guess." Téa calmed down and changed the subject briskly. "I guess Kaiba didn't wind you caring whether it was a boy, or not, eh?"she said with rather a scoff.

"Seems like it." Inside, Mai thought: _Hal Le Lu Yah for that._

"Of course not," Ishizu said, her earrings clinking as she cocked her head. "I predict great things for them, that everything's going to be fine for them from now on. And wasn't I right about the gender, was I not? I predicted a boy, and it was true."

"Uh..." said Mai. She did?

"Er..." said Téa.

"Oh...right, I didn't tell you two, only Serenity. I guess she didn't tell anyone." Ishizu wandered off someplace in the hospital.

"What a strange family," Mai said, staring after. "Weird genes."

"Ishizu? She's O.K. Oh yeah, shouldn't you go and look for Joey? He should be back to normal, since the others are, right?"

"Oh yeah! And if not, I can always check in with Rebecca," Mai said dryly, with some apprehension. Together, they left their peeping spot and raced down the hallway.

They passed Rebecca, who was, strangely, being chased by receptionists. Téa knew why, but didn't say. Mai asked her if she knew where Joey was, and she said that she was just by the bathrooms. They finally found him, sure enough, just getting out of the MEN's bathroom. "Darling!" cried Mai. "That IS you, isn't it?"

" 'Course it's me. Who else?" he said, grinning and holding his arms out as she hurled herself into them.

"Yeah, it's him," Téa observed, "his fly's down." she moved away so they could have their little reunion.

"Don't mind her, dear." Mai said as Joey looked down and zipped up anyway. "She's just a little...guilty."

"What fer?"

"Who knows. She wouldn't say. But she'll get over it. She has Yugi." Mai smiled a geniune smile, "So, some Adventure you had, eh? I'm glad you're back."

"You are?"

"Yeah-" Mai decided to imitate Téa's _yeahs_. "You're not the same if you're not in your proper body."

"I'm glad ta be back in my own," he said honestly, "Fer a while I wasn't sure who I was. Talk about a total out-of-body experience."

"Oh, you're you, all right-" she rose in tiptoe. "Shall I remind you how lovable you are?"

"Definitely," he agreed, and bent her over backwards on his arm, like in the movies, much to her surprise. Just then, they were interrupted by Mrs. W loud voice coming towards them. From her upside-down position, Mai saw that Mrs. W look even more diapproving, if possible. "Errr..."

"You'd better go and visit your sister, Joseph, I have to go and finy my purse that SOMEBODY threw out the window!" She threw him a very dirty look and stalked away.

What a bitch, Mai thought, righting herself up again, with his help. He had forgotten she was still upside-down! "What was she talking about?"

"Ah, she's always givin' me dirty looks; no big deal. Let's go an' visit Sis."

"You should stand up to her."

"What am I supposeda do, punch her?" Joey said. "She hasn't left da hospital yet, right?"

"Yeah, Serenity's still here, I think."

"Yeah, she is!" Rebecca said from her hiding spot as Mai was still wondering why Mrs. W and Joey seemed to hate each other. "Oh, and she was talking about earlier, when I tried to punch her out. I didn't know she was your mom, sorry."

"Ah, dat's okay," Joey actually grinned. _Knew there was a reason . . ._

"You shouldn't grin," Mai chided. "She's your mother."

"Your mother and _you _don't get along."

"Yeah, well..."They arrived at the hospital room as Mai was still fumbling for an answer. Rebecca gamboled inside. _I hope he doesn't pick a fight with Kaiba._

Joey indeed didn't seem scrappy for once - he actually knocked first. "Oh, big brother!" Serenity said in delight, excitement and happiness. "Come in and hold your new nephew."

"Did someone already call Momo? He should be here, too," Rebecca said, looking about as if she expected him to materialize out of thin air. Probably so.

"I did," Kaiba said sternly, "and he's is not 'Momo' _please _don't call him _that_."

"Otay," Rebecca grinned annoyingly, "Soso."

"Oh, er, I already did, Sis," Joey was saying in a hasty way that gave the humble impression that he didn't want to intrude. Mai pretended to examine some 'get-well' flower bushels and multi-colored bouquets. "Right, little guy?"

"You did?" Serenity frowned, squinting. "...When?"

"Uh..." Joey, who didn't want to tell about the 'soul switch' loooked at Mai for help.

"I'll hold him,"She declared, holding out her arms. "I've already called dibs." She gently supported the head, making sure it wasn't lower than the body. "Heeey, cute-stuff, yes! Can you say Aunty Mai?" Since he was so cute and little, she wanted to bear-hug him squealing, but restrained the urge.

"_My ansty_."

"Close enough, I'll let it pass."

"He called me 'uncle', sis," Joey said proudly without thinking.

"He did?" Looking amazed, Serenity took her baby back. Mai was getting a squeezing look in her eye. "He keeps calling Seto 'Yunkel' for some reason..."

"Er...yeah."

"That's because Joey-" Rebecca was cut off as Serenity looked surprised, then puzzled. She turned to Mai, who gave her a look that said she'll tell her later.

"You don't want to know," Mai said with a wink.

"And how are we today?" the doctor said as he and Mokuba went in. He was the same doctor who'd gave Serenity the 'good' news. "So, you finally believe her, eh?" he said, checking her vital stats; Everyone laughed, they could guess to what he was referring to. "Well, Ms. Wheeler...You're fit to be discharged, in a week or so."

"In a _week_?" she looked horrified.

"Just eating 'pickle this' and 'pickle that' wasn't enough during your pregancy," he said sternly. "You should've known better and ate a well-balanced diet. It's your own fault."

Kaiba grew angry for it sounded like he was guilting her up, but she wasn't worried about that. "Y...your wedding, Mai...Joey...I'll miss it."

"Cantcha let her go just dis once, Doc?" Joey asked. "My own Sis not at my own weddin'...it'll be awful." The doctor, however, shook his head and left.

"You're right, dear...we can't have that!" Mai exclaimed, getting to her feet, "So, we'll postpone it. Right, dear?"

"But, but..." Both siblings looked stunned. "All your planning..."

"Yeah, well, your health is more important," Mai declared. "Isn't that RIGHT, _Kaiba_?" She suddenly turned to him, making him jump. He'd been deep in thought.

"Er...yeah, of course," he said unsettled, feeling ruffled. _She's just as dramatic and theatric as him...And I didn't think that that was POSSIBLE_. "Mokuba, I thought I told you you weren't allowed to get a nose ring and a tattoo!"

"I didn't get a nose ring; I got THREE eyebrow rings!" Mokuba flipped his long black mane over his shoulder, which was silved and white streaked now. It seemed fitting with his all-black garb and boots.

Seto sighed, putting his head in his hands, needing coffee. _Fatherhood is so hard..._

"I think it looks COOL!" Rebecca said, looking dazzled. "Awesome."

"Really? Oh, is that HIM?" Mokuba said, looking over as a nurse came to take baby Chris to the nursery. "Wow, he looks just like Seto when _he _was little...maybe I'll think of him as a little bro. I've always wanted one!" He stuck out a finger, tickling. "Soon, we can get you some nice tattoos - a bow - "

"It's a _boy_, Moke," said Joey. "You know dat."

"So?"

"_No _tattoos!" Serenity said, looking alarmed. "Neit. _Nein_. None."

"Aw...They're not gonna be real, 'Ren-"

"_No _fake either!"

They're perfect for each other, everyone was thinking at Rebecca's dazzled staring.

"Okay, okay..." Mokuba pouted. "Say, big bro, didja see today's paper? It has you in it!" He threw a copy of the _Daily Domino_ with "KaibaCorp. Stock Gone Way Down" written on it.

_Time fer me ta make my exit..._Joey started sneaking out the front door.

"My reputation! WHEELER!" Kaiba exploded. He pointed to the headline: "Philanderer or Father?" with a picture of him - actually, Joey - with some women around him. "What did you DO? You. Made. Me. Look. Like a Womanizer!"

"Of course not - nobody thinks you're ah, a womanizer!" Joey looked around. Mai was sticking her head in the bushels to keep from laughing, Serenity was giving the raised-eyebrow stare, Mokuba was beaming as if proud to have the best brother in the world, and Rebecca was still looking admiringly at him. "Gee...Rebecca... what doncha jest ask him out awready?" Joey went on, changing the subject.

Rebecca turned red, and Yugi poked his head through the door, asking, "Have you seen Téa?"

"She probably went home, she wasn't feeling good," Mai answered him.

"You guys, ah..." Yugi fidgeted slightly. "Be nicer to her, eh?" Without another word, he nodded thanks and went off. The door closed with a rather loud click.

"Oh! I don't know what I'm gonna do!" Rebecca cried out suddenly, moaning and making them all jump. "Yugi...he is so nice and smart and gentlemanly-like! But Momo...he so daring and STUDLY and EXCITING! They both have COOL hair, though..."

" ' Studly' and 'exciting'?" Kaiba's eyebrow twitched at such crassness; Serenity put her hand on his shoulder; Mai practically screamed with mirth into the bushels of flowers. Joey looked at her, then back and started to grin.

"Aw, don't worry, Becks," Mokuba said with a wink, "I'll go out wit_cha_!"

"Re-really?"

"Sure!"

"Ooh, _yay_!" She clapped her hands together, then stopped when Kaiba stood up. The Daily Domino slid to the floor.

"But...but Mokuba..." After spending a whole day in the little brat's body, she was the last person he EVER wanted to see in his whole life.

"Oh! And, Soso, you can me c'n have lotsa fun, now, too!" Rebecca said, hugging his leg. "We can do psychoanalytic tests and ink blots and find your 'inner little boy'!" she squealed and chirped.

"No! Mokuba!" Kaiba tried to shake her off whilst reaching out. Mokuba shook his waist-length mane, flipping it over his shoulder.

"See ya la-ter, big bro!" He raced down the hall.

"Can't we TALK about this?" Kaiba raced after him, Rebecca still clinging.

"Oh, whew," Mai said, finally coming out.

"Thanks for watering my plants, Mai," Serenity said with a roll of her eyes. "Rebecca is a nice girl, isn't she?" she beamed. "I think we're gonna get along just great."

_God might strike me down, but... I hope dat she drives him as crazy_, Joey thought, _as he drove me_. He smirked. _Heck, even worse dan me! Muahahaha. Erk. _He hit the back of his head. _Still feelin' da evil..._

Meanwhile

She went down the aisles of the babies, looking at each rosy, bright-eyed face. No rosier or bright-eyed than Him, though. Cooing, cuddling, she picked the baby up. He started to cry, not recognizing his mother's scent. She gave him her finger, and his wide teal-blue eyes focused on it. A shiny object. A shiny, golden object. It slid form her finger to his own little one. His little hands, not pudgy like the other babies in the nursery, but longer and thinner. The ring fitted around his index finger. A perfect fit.

Chris's eyes got a tiny bit wider, then closed. Peacefully. The ring flashed, then disappeared into his finger. He made a little snuffling noise through his nose, like a rabbit's nose twitching. The woman set him down, gently in his crib.

Then she left. It had been a perfect fit, after all.

Meanwhile

Téa shifted around things in the hallway closet, the bow on her hair and apron bobbing as she bent. Finding what she sought for, she took them out and listened. Hearing nothing, she stuffed all of the things she had taken out in her quest for the items, back in the closet. "Oof!" she threw herself against the door to shut it.

_It is risky, to pack her, but...my parents'll throw a fit! _Setting out her patterned suitcases, all in a row, she examined some dresses closely. They didn't look too moth-eaten. _He's so rich, he can probably afford to buy me new ones. _The "he" she was talking about was Yugi. She had to pack before he got back. _Pack before he gets back...pack before he gets back..._

She chanted this like a mantra as she stuffed the dresses in one of the larger suitcases. They were old, but they'd have to do. She heard footsteps. Shoving everything behind a couch, flimsily, she turned and straightened.

"There you are-! What...are you doing...?" he asked, his eyes moving towards the couch. Like he already knew, she thought desperately.

"Uh...just cleaning," she said, fidgeting and looking down to avoid his gaze, "cleaning...the closets! Yeah." Yugi continued to survey her quietly. He could do it now from eye-level; he was a lot taller, still slender; lanky. She started to sweat bullets."Well...I just finished. So...I guess I'll turn in." She faked a huge yawn, throwing her arms up over her head. "Unless, are you hungry? I made some dinner. Come along." She ushered him towards the kitchen, away from the couch.

"Ok, be there in a sec." He made like he was going to the bathroom. Then when she disappeared, and not feeling an ounce of regret while doing so, he doubled back, took the hidden suitcases, half-open, and threw them outside in the bushes. But quietly, so she wouldn't hear. "What're we having...?"

TBC!

* * *

**A/n**: Yeah, I hope y'all got all that! If you didn't, what a bummer. Pbbt to you. I esp. liked the rebecca part. Sweet, sweet 'venge for Joey. And yes, she DOES drive him crazy w/ her psychology tests and quizzes. And Mokuba and her wind up having super genius childern, all girls. More mini-Rebeccas. Poor, poor Seto. Just a little future reference, since I'm not gonna mention any more MxR much. Anyway, they don't really _really _drive him nuts, like in 'torturing' way. He's used to it 'cause I made 'Ren kind of loopy, so. So, I'm not mean:P Next: Téa's like 'OMG, where'my suitcase?'; Mai fixes Joey a snack; SxS have couple of unknown eavesdroppers...the usual. Review, pweez!


	36. I'm in Love! I'm in Love!

**A/n**: I'm in Love! I'm in Love! And it's my birthday!

Joey: So, how old are ya?

A/n: I'm as old as Mai.

Joey: (turns to Mai) How old are-

Rebecca:(butts in)It's not proper to ask a lady her age!

A/n: I ain't tellin'. But I'm pretty old. All right, let's getting to the lovin'!

_Disclaimer: Sigh, I don't own it, never will (points at empty pockets)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six: I'm in Love! I'm in Love!**

* * *

"Say, Téa, what're you looking for?" Yugi asked innocently as he taught two small children simple magic tricks on his store, feeling like a fraud.

"Nothing...nothing!" she called as she bustled from room to room, sighing despondently. Then, in about fifteen minutes, she came back into the living room. "Yugi..." She took a deep breath anxiously. "You haven't seen...?" She hesistated, tilting her head. _I can't tell without giving myself away!_

"The suitcases?" He blurted without thinking. "Nooooo-!" Quickly, he ducked his star-shaped head back down, guilty.

_How did he know without me first telling him what I was missing?_

Téa blinked, but couldn't figure it out or why he was staring at some cards like he was writing a research paper, until one of the children piped up. "You mean...the purple-gray ones, Miz Téa? Ones with little, bright, red triangles?"

"Wait...do you KNOW where my suitcases are?"

"They're over here! Outside!" The little girl ran to show, and with a half-surprised glance, Téa followed. She looked up to where she was pointing. Along the tops of the trees they were, looking like hanging wash. _I can't believe it...he LIED!_

"Ooh-oh, you're in twouble," said the little girl's little brother, and they went outside to the small front lawn too with Yugi. He knew all about Téa's savage temper, as the little kid did, and Téa was NOT looking _tooooo _happy right now. "Hee hee...see yuh in the 'ospital!" Sometimes they were cute. He ran home with his little sister as if staying any longer might stoke it some more. "Thanks for showing the magic twick, Yugi!"

Yugi waved, and turned back, shoving his hands in his tight pockets. Looking at the cases up in the sky, he admitted that it was a silly thing to do. Neither did he realize his own strength - some were impossible to reach. "Yugi...why DID you DO this?"

He pondered for a while, knowing he had to choose words with care and precision. Her arms were folded very tight. Yugi trusted Téa, she wouldn't hit him or anything like that. She threatened and/or slashed at Joey and Tristan, and almost nearly every boy - Exception: the teachers - back in Domino High, but never _him_. Yugi still maintained to Joey and Tristan that Téa was really a kind and gentle soul. Just a violent maniac. But in a "cute tomboy" way. (His friends looked worried, as if he'd been dropped on the head at birth.)

"Sorry." He said. It wasn't what he was thinking, but already fifteen minutes had gone by without his responding. And it was clear that that wasn't the answer, or apology.

" 'Sorry?' " Téa turned to look at her luggage again. "You threw _my _stuff _into the trees_ without _my _permission - " her voice was getting louder with each word "-and I won't accept that apology. I want an explanation!"

Suddenly, Yugi was reminded of when they had found out about her job bas a waitress and she had squirted catsup all over at high velocity. His eye fell onto the docile hose curled up in the grass, half-visible. Perhaps she would squirt water this time, if he didn't answer? There was a very scary look in her eye as she noticed it, too.

"Um, well..." He said, stalling for time. The picture of him getting chased by a hose wouldn't leave his mind. When she bent down and started picking it up, he said quickly, "I, Love, you."

Half-bent on the ground, she stiffened and had to look up bent over. "What?" That -was - cheating!

"Please don't squirt me with that hose," he murmured, scuffing his toe and trying to look cute, _forgivable_. Which wasn't that hard for him to do - It WAS Yugi.

"Hose?" she said blankly, finally straightening up not-too slow and getting a crick. Rubbing her back, she looked down at it limp in her tight fist. "Squirt? Yugi?" She just kept repeating._Did he really think I was going to...I was just putting it away so that no one would trip!_

"I don't want you to go and leave, _me_." He stepped on his scuffing toe and neared to her where she was in the shade of the two tall trees. "That's why I threw your...suitcases. I wasn't meaning to throw your things; I thought you didn't pack yet; And, uh...It didn't _seem _heavy, so I thought that you didn't..."

The words trailed off into nothingness and just the whisper of the wind and twittering of some loud bird calling for its mate made up the only noise. Téa thought, Boy...just when I thought _for once_ I was really going to get upset at him, he tells me that he loves me. _That's not fair!_ "Yugi..." she said, going over to embrace him with a smile, "You. Don't. Play. Fair."_ I never thought I'd tell him that-!_ But it's true.

Meanwhile

"What were you _thinking_, Téa, skipping _town_?" Mai said as Serenity got changed. Baby spit-up were all over the shoulders of her clothes. She changed into a medium-sized light T-shirt and long cotton skirt in a darker shade but same hue. She pulled her long reddish hair up in a rough ponytail as Mai continued to lecture downstairs. "You are one of my bridesmaids, you know. . . if you would've skipped town, I would never forgive you!" _I'm her maid of honor; imagine if she knew that _I _was going to 'skip' town._

"_Calm _down, Mai," the deeper voice of her brother sounded. "I'm sure dat everythin'll work out fine."

That's Joey mantra, Serenity thought dusting herself. 'Everything is going to be fine.' The voice continued chatting, it was time to feed Christian. She had left him downstairs, with the others. She wouldn't let anyone know, but she was _exhausted._. .

The hospital had released both Serenity and Christian James Kaiba last week after keeping them a month - she had had to be treated for a 'complication' gotten giving birth. The press had finally given up and stopped camping out on the lawn. _Good._ She'd felt like some wannabe rock star.

The baby took up so much of her time, needing constant care, Mrs. W had helped, when Serenity had moved in back with her mother. She knew that she COULD'VE moved in the mansion, and had maids do the feeding and changing, but . . . maybe she was still mad he hadn't visited her as much as she liked.

Plus, even though Kaiba was happy, she knew when he was doing it just to placate and please her. And-.

When he really meant it.

He must've been surprised, she finished straightening up the nursery on the top floor. It doubled as her bedroom, her bed was right next to the crib. _Now, time to put him down for his nap, but, first, after feeding him . . . and burping him . . . etc._

She yawned poppingly and glanced with longing at the cozy, comfy bed. It was nighttime, at least it was dark outside._ I'm so tired. . . but I daren't let know any exactly how tired I really am . . . I still don't regret having him though. I don't know what to do. One would think that after a whole month of agonizing it over. . ._ She put her knee on the edge of the corner._ Just a quickie. A quick nap. A nap-let, really._

She was just about to slouch over when a stirring at the door caught her ear. She hadn't bothered turning on a lamp and she couldn't see a thing. Still, the shifting of a slight step, the dullest of thumps, and the telltale voice told her who. "Hi, Serenity." She straightened so quickly a crick sounded at the small of her back.

"Hi, Seto!" Even her voice sounded thickly raspy and sleep-clogged; she cleared it, going over. "What are you doing here . . . ? I didn't hear any car pull up."

"I walked." He looked her over, carrying something. "I brought him up."

"Him" referring to their son. "Oh-! Thanks," she said taking him. "I was just about to get him, but I, uh. . . " She looked over her shoulder guiltily at the bed, remembering that she had been about to take a nap.

"How are you feeling?" He was still looking her over, in a concerned tone.

"Fine." she said automatically, but he knew that she was full of fatigue. Her face was pale and her eyes were half-closed. And he thought of when she would throw her arms around his neck in greeting, after a long day of work. Plus, she was avoiding his eyes, taking only quick little glancing jerks.

Serenity put her son into his crib, he wasn't hungry after all so she skipped feeding. She laid his little redhead gently on the pillow which was really a soft cloth folded twice. If you have too high a pillow, her mother said, the baby's head will be abnormally shaped. _"Look what it did to your brother."_ Joey hadn't liked that little comment, she thought wryly.

After covering him up with a tiny-printed blanket, she laid his rattle beside him on the sheet. Rubbing his back made his little eyes droop and his tiny pink mouth suck sleepily. In a few more, he was asleep.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah."

He lowered his voice. "I have. . . " He seemed to be about to say something, and then trailed off, looking at him. "He sure is cute, isn't he." He whispered finally while she joined in.

"Mm." They were whispering so Christian wouldn't wake. "Everybody say he looks just like me."

"He does."

"But I disagree. I say he looks more like his papa." _Actually, he looks kind of like my father, who had red hair. . . .And was male._

"He looks more like . . . your father." Seto had met her father once, although unpleasantly. She stared in astonishment. "Anyway, like I was saying before, . . . I have something to give to you. It's been a long time coming."

He pulled out a small blue and white bag from a nearby local baby store.

"Seto . . . ? What is this . . . ?" Nonplussedly, she opened it and pulled out a cutest little piece of clothes, it looked like a tiny T-shirt. "OH-!" Chris started to stir and she clapped her hand over her mouth. "It's so cute! Thanks, I bet Ishizu made you get it though - what's this?"

He'd forgotten it take it out and throw it overboard. "Uh."

"Oh . . . a milker . . . just what I need!" Serenity said rather strained. _Now I _know _Ishizu had made him._ "Er. . . thanks." He bent his head face forward in his hands, elbows on the railing of the crib, she couldn't help laughing. A little bit. They chuckled for a while and then silence as he took another look down.

"It's a 'thank you'. . . " he said fondly, "for giving me such a beautiful healthy _son_." Then he turned to look at her.

Tears started in the corners and he worried if he'd done something wrong. It had affected her so much that it surprised her, those words. And she could tell he really meant them. He did love his son after all.

Embarrassed despite it all, she turned for the window. "Sorry. . . leftover hormones from pregnancy. Let's go outside to talk about our futures." She pushed open the screen door just then, there was a soft whoosh as all the outdoor air came inside the house and he followed a ltitle bewildered, a little bit.

Meanwhile

"Hey guys . . . " Joey said in a lazy drawl, "Sis and Kaiba are talkin' on da deck outside."

He was putting away his file in the attic, after using it to fill out some forms. The police people had sent him a fat pack of a job application - 24 pages. Not the most trusting bunch. Mai had helped though, while giving lovelorn Téa some love advice. She called Téa "lovelorn Téa" just to annoy her, which it did.

"You sound like it's my fault," Téa mumbled, staring off into space.

"Of COURSE it's not," Mai was being obviously sarcastic. "You - Listen, the bottom line is, that you have to look in your heart and decide if you're more of a romantic."

"Well, that's easy." Téa had a shy, stubborn look that said she was feeling sorry for herself. Sorry she had to make such a decision. "I don't believe in romance." When they gaped: "For me. It's okay for you two, and Seren and even Kaiba, but not for me. Boys just-" she stopped since Joey was right there and he was her friend.

"Ah. Is that what it is? You know what I think?" Mai dropped her voice conspiratorily. "I think you're scared. Once bitten, twice shy is the saying goes."

"Mai! I . . . AM NOT . . . . 'shy.' "

"Well, do whatever, _after _you're at my wedding, it's too late to find a replacement," Mai said cattily and Téa mumbled a _gee, thanks_. She rolled her eyes. "Darling . . . you did say that Tristan is going to be your best man instead of Yugi, right?"

"Yep," came the answer. "He apologized."

"So there! You get to walk down the aisle with Yugi," Mai said as if she had done a big favor. "And . . . Serenity walks down with Tristan, since she's my maid of honor . . . " she bit one full lip. "Unless. . . Seren and Kaiba get married . . . ooh, a _double _wedding . . . "

"Mai!" Téa said with a glance. "Watch where you're talking about that stuff." She pointed at Joey.

She paid no attention, picturing it away. "She could be my maid of honor still. . . and I could be hers! Oh, wouldn't that be exciting! Right, darling?"

"Huh? What're you two mumblin'?"

"Oh, never mind." Téa wasn't sure if Mai had figured it out or was made that Joey hadn't been hanging on to her every word. _Those two . . . they'll be lucky to get to the altar at all!_

"Was it somethin' about Sis?" he asked perceptively. Téa's eyes widened in disbelief. " 'Cause she out dere with dat Kaiba right now, talkin' away . . . "

"WHAT! Why didn't you say so?" Mai said impatiently, dusting off her tube top and grabbing his hand. "Come on, I bet they're saying something really juicy about their futures-!"

Téa followed, ignoring Joey's flying feet as he waved behind like a kite. "Mai-! Private conversations . . . did you even know the meaning of the words? Ow, Joey you _kicked _me . . . "

"Ah, we're all good friends, aren't we? Besides, _she _can listen in into _my _conversations . . . "

"I bet not," Téa said sharply. "Joey-! Are you just going to let her do this to your sister-"

Joey looked up, saying, "I'm hungry."

It's a lost cause, Téa thought.

"Me too, dear, me too . . . all right, let's get some snacks first! To the kitchen." They all went down the stairs to raid the fridge, Téa giving in.

Meanwhile

Serenity had taken one of the baby monitors that worked like a walkie-talkie, so you could hear if your baby woke or cried. She put that in the railing, wood like the floors. The deck was pretty and spacious, built only a year before by Seto with a motion-sensor on the light. It flicked on its automatic timer, bathing the whole floor in its glow.

It was definitely dark. The obscured trees and bushes and the rest of the flora looked like cardboard cutouts, against a stormy midnight-blue sky. She remembered another time like this, when it was just like this. Putting her elbows solemnly on the railing like he was, she thought about it while looking out over the banister like he was. It was when, she had told him about the baby, and he took it none too gently.

"I wish . . . I wish . . . .I wish . . . I wish . . . I wish I'd never met you."

A month of thinking had finally the answer. He had planned it all out, no babies until he was twenty-eight and a quarter, and then only one - boy, of course. But not until then. She had often thought what if she hadn't gotten pregnant. They wouldn't be here, unsure, they would be laughing, in bliss, she would be telling him about her day . . . _I had the most weirdest dream . . ._

NO. I refuse to play the what if? game for the millionth, one hundred thousandth, fifty-sixth time.

She looked sideways, out of the corner of her eye; he looked grim-looking in a usual immaculate dark-navy suit. Perhaps he was thinking along the same lines. "What are you thinking . . . ?"

She saw from his profile, him drop his eyes. "I was thinking . . . .about why you didn't tell me at the doctor's office."

It was a question that deserved an answer. She knew he was talking about when the doctor had informed her of the "good news", after she had fainte after watching Joey's proposal. "There were so many times I wanted to . . . no." She shook in a determined breath. "That's not true; I didn't want you to know because-" she hesistated.

"Because you were afraid of my reaction?" He was a good guesser.

"Well, yes. I was afraid you'd blow up and you did." She didn't state it accusatory, just matter-of-factly, showing him her profile. He mumbled an _I'm sorry._ "Apology accepted; and the reason for that is. . .the reason I didn't want you to know . . . "

She turned. "It was mostly because I was afraid of...disppointing you."

"Disa. . . "

"I mean, I know I must annoy you sometimes." She paced, the wood creaking underneath them.

"You don't."

"That driving lesson when you taught me how to drive."

I always try to keep my temper with her. I do!

"And when I push you . . . to try . . . " She trailed off. "Something new. Like trying some exercising equipment . . . "

He shuddered mentally and visually._ Exercising machines were the most EVIL machines in the world!_

"The treadmill incident."

". . . okay, I get your point-!" He waved a hand for 'Stop'. "Still, you should've told me, the minute you knew. Next time: no matter." He paused, still. "But I can see how you'd be afraid." More silence. _What are those scuffling sounds I hear- Why those! They're eavesdropping on our private conversations! Great. Just great._

Indeed they were: Mai, Joey and Téa crept in silently at Serenity's bedroom, seeing the baby fast asleep cutely. "Ssh, or they might hear us-! Now - oh, good! She took the baby monitor out with her." Mai seized the other half and turned it on, indicating for quiet. The little red light flashed on. _Now to put it so we can hear them but we can't be overheard. . . _She flicked the switch, fiddling._ Of course, if Kaiba is really proposing to her, he'll be in a real sweat once - if - he finds out there's an audience . . . _

"Geez, Mai, you look evil," Téa whispered as Joey checked in on the baby.

"Let's just watch the show, hm?" They settled on the floor - Mai had popcorn - fat free and non-butter of course, Téa had some peanuts, Joey chips. They chewed, watching through the filmy lacy white curtains, just being able to make out a blue blob - Kaiba - and a pink blob - Serenity. _I'd better lock them outside, in case the decide to come in so we won't get caught spying._ Mai slid the safety bar down shut, ignoring Téa's glare. "I wonder what we missed. . . ?"

"Even though I got some gray hairs, and probably lost a few years of my life, I still had some fun." _Some._

"Yeah, some of it was fun." _Long ago. Happy._

After a moment Kaiba said, "How long have we've know each other . . . ?"

"Four years." She was kind of surprised he'd forgotten, but didn't dwell. Her mind was full of 'the treadmill incident.' _Tee hee._

"Four years." He repeated, looking back somewhere in the tangle of trees. A forest overgrowth grew in the back of the Wheeler house. "The best, you know that. . . ?"

"The best years of my life, too." She smiled easily, still feeling a little dizzy from tiredness.

"We were happy."

"Yes. . . "

"There isn't anything that I wouldn't give you. Look-" he sounded as if he were pointing something out to her, or about to. "Over there; do you remember?" He was gesturing to the road that ran sideways in front of her house, it looked stony gray and washed out in the streetlights.

She smiled, both reminiscent and sleepy. "Yes, of course I do. That's where our first date . . . it ended." No longer sleepy, she was grinning nervously. " . . . And you asked me to marry you that night."

"I didn't know that! Why didn't I know that? Do you know that?" Mai's astonishments were so loud that they woke the baby, who started to wail tinnily. Téa gave her a look and got up to check. "I can't believe I didn't know that."

"What?" was what Joey could only say, over and over. "What? What?"

"I knew." Téa said, returning with Christian cradled in her arms. "Serenity told me. But something happened. I don't know what. That explained it."

"And what did you say when I asked that?" Kaiba was saying in a light, easy tone.

"I said, 'Are you mad?' What's this all about?" A wrinkle was appearing.

"You'll see. Just humor me."

She'd never seen him like this, he looked as...excited as a child on Christmas, not even on...Christmas. "And then . . . you kissed me, and _then. . ._."

Taked back in time for a split of a second, she remembered of how he'd looked when he'd pulled back. The moonlight/combined streetlight gleaming off his hair...rather like now. Even...his suit was the same, one that he hadn't worn in a while. She felt her face get stiff.

"And then . . . ?" he prompted, giving her a few seconds to recall.

" . . . and only then I said yes. It was quite a kiss. " She took in a sharp breath when he knelt. Hey eyes were no longer half-closed in sleep but wide as saucers.

"Just listen." When she did, he didn't speak. "...Just keep going on," he took her hand, the left one. "What happened the next morning?"

"Um, um," she was nervous, "You came to my house? After dedicating a song to me on the radio?"

"Which?"

" 'Someday'."

"Okay. Keep in mind, the lyrics." Fortunately, her mind blanked. "And then what happened after I came to your house, sweetheart?"

"Oh-hh!" Mai squealed in excitement, grabbing a fistful of Joey's sleeve, Téa wasn't sure, to either keep him in place there or because excited.

_I'm not even going to look. I'm not even going to look._ I'm not even going to look...at Joey's face, Téa thought, unconciously gripping the baby harder from all the romantic tension in the air..

"You held up four fingers," she said wonderingly, "Because you were trying to get to me, and Joey stopped you-"

Damn straight, Joey thought, recalling.

"- and mouthed _At four?_ while I looked out my room. Out this window, in fact," she gestured behind them.

"Oh, is that what you got out of it?"

He spoke teasingly.

"Wha . . . ?" she looked hopeless. "I don't understand. You _were _waiting, for me."

In response, he reached behind him at his back pocket and uncatched a something sparkly.

"Wow! He's giving her a DIAMOND!"

"It's a _diamond ring_, Mai."

"Still . . . look at it! It looks like a freakin' iceberg came and landed on her hand!" Kaiba was putting in on Joey's sister's finger. "Uh . . . but mine is so much better, dear . . . "

"They DO have a child," Téa said. "Still...it is kinda nice..." It was so big, it was _mesmerizing._ At Joey's outraged protests, she added, "Oh, stop it Joey. Didn't you say the other day that they should be together?"

"I said, _togetha_. Not married!" He got up and started unlatching the door, Téa got up too so he wouldn't stomp on her.

Meanwhile Mai was listening: "What I really meant was, by that, was. . . I was asking you to wait . . . for four years. _Someday._ For me. So I love you the right way. And on the night, I fell in love with you enough to ask you to marry me - _on our first date_. And ever since I have fallen even more. So . . ." His azure eyes met her own. "I'm kind of hoping you'll say yes. _Again_."

"But, but," she sputtered, and _had been_ sputtering since he'd started his speech, "If you're too young to have a child, you're too young for marriage." He pursed his lips, "I mean, _logically_..."

He sighed.

"I just, I just... don't want you to have regrets..." she whispered.

He realized what she was going on about. "I won't. Because I never, ever regretted ever meeting you,. Your presence changed my life permenantly. That night. And although you do push me time to time. . . I'd rather feel _some_thing than not feel at all, again.

To make it formal: "Serenity Faith Wheeler, will be marry me and make me happy-?"

"Yes." She said hastily before he could finish. "I will."

"Wait!"

(A/n: ah, dramatic part :D)

Joey had finally gotten the screen door open - that darn safety bar. Mai rushed out, took Serenity's hand, and began comparing it to her own ring. Téa was last, trying not to look too guilty about spying on what should've been a private conversation and playing cool. Christian waved his rattle and mewed, putting in his tiny mouth.

"Goo," he said muffledly.

"Mai! Support me here. Tell 'em Sis is too young ta get married!"

"Oh, okay . . . yes, Kaiba, you bad boy. . . proposing to your _girlfriend_. . . what is the clarity factor on this thing?" Seeing Joey's look: "Oh, but mine's better, a lot better of course."

Serenity took her hand back from Mai's death grip and added, "...but, only if. . . . Joey were to give me away." She was talking about the wedding.

"Oh! I know!" Mai said suddenly so suddenly Téa jumped. And Téa didn't usually jump. "A _double _wedding! You don't mind, do you dear?"

"Course I do, I haven't given my consent yet, " Joey felt a lot better now. "So, let's see . . . "

Uh oh, Téa thought. _He's got that scheming look. That scheming, rubbing-hands look._

There was a slight pause in which he looked Kaiba up and down as if trialing him to a "fair" evaluation. But his mind was already made up.

"Okay . . . what do I have to do . . . ?"

"Glad ya asked, Kaiba-boy. First, if ya wanta marry my sista, you'll have to do it the right way . . . and ask me permission. Since her father, uh, is incapacitated right now. I'm da surrogate father."

So he could say no? But he hadn't a choice. Everyone was watching. "Okay, okay! . . .can I have permission to-"

"_Nicely_. And _bow_."

Kaiba made a mock bow. "May I have permission . . . to marry your... 'daughter'? Mr. Wheeler?"

_Eh . . . it was a little sarcastic, but it'll have to do. "_That's it. That's all I wanted." _As they were celebrating, he said, "_Wait! One more thing."

"Joey-!" Mai said warningly. He was pushing it.

"Re_lax_. I'm not gonna make him crawl aroundand do my bidding or somethin'- I'm not cruel." Everyone sighed impatiently. "I want a duel _rematch_! Yoiu and me, Kaiba.A good fair one!"

"I always play fair. All right. But if you win," he said over Joey's cheers, "It's only because of beginner's luck . . . "

"Yeah, yeah. You wish. Hey-!" he said as they starting kissing away. "_What did I say about doing THAT in front of me?" _

_Maybe he should've added that._ Téa was amused, rocking Chris a bit, because Joey looked so depressed. _And not to call you a dog._ "Oh, stop sulking. It's it romantic? They're so in love! Look! Look, dear!" Mai exclaimed, pointing at them in a way that reminded her of a game show girl displays the new item. "Love! You see? See? See?"

Joey did not see.

"We'll talk about it again in fifty years," he declared crossing his arms.

"Oh, you big stubborn . . . oaf . . . "

"I'm no oaf." His eyes fell on Christian, who looked up at him with wide blue eyes, undera mop of red hair and a rattle in his mouth and he melted. "Awwww..."

_"Yunkel."_ Christian declared, pointing to him.

"Hey! He recognized me, his uncle! At last!"

"Come here..." Mai said. "You big softie."

As _they _started kissing, Téa stepped back and couldn't help to sigh at all the romance in the scene before her. Then she shook herself and covered Chris's eyes and went back in, the safety bar catching. "Not for your eyes, little one . . . "

TBC!

* * *

**A/n: (**hugs herself) This was the original idea, to have a double wedding so it's not spontaneous. It'll be mostly JxM cause they're my fav! There'll be beautiful women, handsome men and romance, romance, romance! Ah! I'm so in Love! And as for YxT it _seems_ smooth sailing...until I throw in atwister! (hissing from Yugi) But...I love twisties...ok,ok...I won't. 

Rebecca: Mwahahah! (pushes author) My show from now! (throws twisties in)

Yugi: Nooooooooooooooooo!

**A/n:** She did it, not me. It'll all work out in the end.

R E V I E W!


	37. YGO ought to Have More Love Speeches

**A/n:** Ah, weddings. Whoo hoo! It's time to throw one! Or 2.Two is even better! Double-wedding; let's par-tay! I decided on a Western type wedding, 'cause I'm from the west. I think in Japan they wear garments and drink tea out of each other's cups. Pretty different. If anyone knows for sure, please tell me! Also, if anyone know how ta say brother-in-law in japanese, plz tell me that too! Just wondering. I decided to write this all in Joey's POV cuz pple say I write 'im the best. Unsure if dat's true. . . I mean if _that's _true. . . --;;

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty Seven: YGO Ought To Have More Love Speeches._**

* * *

Only once in your life, does love happen.

-M.C.

_Joey's POV_

I stood in front of millions of fans, actually studying the back of their heads, actually they were my relatives, all my friends, and colleagues. Actually, they were Mai's colleagues, since I don't have a job. Yet. But my grandparents were there, my aunts and uncles and little cousins - they were all flown in.

Since my sis and I were getting married at the same time, and all. No reason to have to come back twice again. Mai's parents were there too, in the audience, actually her mother was giving me stares. Glaring stares. She and Kaiba should start my fan club (sarcastic).

Mai said that I had to be nice to him. She said, pointing, "look, he's about to cry," but he wasn't really - just looking nervouse and apprenhensive with everyone staring at him. (I don't think they ever met him.). I think she was just playing a psychological trick on me with Kaiba. It's her way of trying to cheer me up. It worked. But thats was fifteen minutes ago and now I'm depressed.

On my wedding day. I'm depressed on _my wedding day_. No, I thought to myself, I won't let HIM ruin my own day where I commit everlasting faith to my bride. Even if he is - if he IS - I sobbed on a choke, felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ready, big bro?"

I allowed myself a moment to mentally cry out, OH WHY OH WHY did I SAY that I'D play 'father of bride'?"

Then I turned around with a fake grin. "Sis - oh -"

I found that I didn't have to act pleasantly surprised, but did so anyway. She grinned back at me, up sine I was taller, but hanging out with Kaiba you never know, one day she'll be passing me vertically-wise and looking down her nose at me. She looked beautiful.

"Wow, sis, that's some . . . uh . . . "I paused. "pretty fancy dress you got on there." Probably rented it, no, bought it using HIS fancy checking account.

"Thanks; Mai bought it." She twirled around once; _Oh_, I thought sheepishly but didn't show it, of course. "And so quickly too," she added, arching her eyebrows under a pretty, fancy hairdo, too. "She found me a dress so quickly."

"I'll have to thank her," I said on purpose through gritted teeth.

"Wow, you look like a stud."

I guessed that in myy new white suit with silver trim, I did look pretty spiffy. Serenity looked up at me, _placatingly_. (What? I was in college, you know. I use big words, now.) "Big bro? You are happy that I'm marrying Kai - I mean Seto, right. . . .?" she said hopefully.

"Sure," I said through that same strained voice. "After what he said to ya, during your proposal, he should have you if he loves you that much. Even though I still think you're too young, ta be a wife. Even though I think he's too old for you. Even though - "

"Okay, okay," she said, rubbing her temples in a stressed out way. "Anyway . . . I'm glad that you're here for me big bro. To walk me down."

"Who else?" I said easily. Then, seriously, "Now, sis, I wantcha ta know . . . " I tried to think of way, for her _know _that she could run away from him. But without sounding or seeming too negative, or like I was insulting him.. "Uh . . . Um . . . "

"I _understand_, Joey."

"You c'n always come home. Anytime." There. It was as plain as it could be made.

"Thanks, Joey." she said brokenly, pretending to scratch her eye to wipe away a tear. Women always do.

"Don't cry," I teased, "yer not married yet and besides, you'll ruin your makeup."

"I know," she laughed, "That's why I'm crying dryly." She fished out a wadded up piece of hanky from her bosom. "Anyway, uh. . . can we do this already?"

"Sis, no offense, you look nice, but. . . _isn't that neckline CUT a little too low_?"

"Jo-ey. I'm not - little, I am a _lady_, you know!" She stuffed it back.

"But sis, you know . . . you're a mother now, you know. . . and," I coughed, leaning in, glaring, "_breastfeeding_. . . "

"Well, that's why," she said easily without batting an eyelash. "I might have to feed Chris." She looked down the aisle. "Wow. . . " I suppose she was admiring the decorated church. "Well, they're waiting. Come on, let's go."

The "Wedding March" started on the organist. But it wasn't enough for me. I kept trying to get my fingers to work and my legs to move but they stood still. Serenity had to hiss at me: "Take my arm!" and drag me down the aisle. I could hear chuckles and murmurs all around; I couldn't help stopping to chat. I was taking as long as I could.

"Wow, Sis, it's a big turn out, isn't it?" I whispered but she didn't hear. I saw her eyes getting all glazy and dreamy as she stared at Kaiba and he stared at her. I heard Tea whisper to Ishizu, "Kaiba . . . looks . . . like he got hit on the head with a brick-size stone" and that _was _pretty accurate.

I scowled, when Serenity wasn't looking. She was staring straight ahead, with that dreamy smile of hers. Practically floating. And Kaiba was boring his eyes into her so hard, it was like if necessary blinking would take his eyes off of her for a second. I mean, I don't mind mushy looks, really, but really. They _could _blink. Their eyes might dry up.

Much too early, we reached the end of the aisle and the last of the "Wedding March" and we were both facing him. Around was the priest, in his priestly-like robes, beside a podium and the bridesmaids, all looking identical and line up to the left side, the groomsmen in dark gray suits white frilled white shirts. I could hear oohs and ahs at the bride's - Serenity's - dress, and Tristan sobbing in the background. Ma, dressed in a skirted business suit, was sobbing, too, but for a much different reason. Kaiba himself was in a shiny black plain tux, with an even shinier trim. And blinding shoes. Geez. Does he _wax _all his tuxes?

I meant to - I SWEAR IT - on my mother's grave - to squeeze Sis's hand, kiss her cheek, and let her go, but instead I squeezed and just kept squeezing.harder and harder and harder. 'Til - she had to hiss: "Let go of my arm, JOEY!"

"I am!" I hissed back. "Oh, sorry, sis." I let go. Then I took my place and stared straight ahead as they smiled at each other and she took her place next to him. I saw, out of the corner of my eye Kaiba throw me a reproachful look when Serenity was expectantly looking down the aisle, and him throw Tristan a look of utter revulsion.

Out of nerves, I watched poor Yugi, one of the groomsmen next to Tris, pat him on the back awkwardly. Tea was holding Christian on the other side, and I saw them exchange a glance like, "poor Tristan". At least, that's probably what Yugi was thinking; Tea was like "How embarrasing," in embarassment and eye-roll with-

The "Wedding March" started again, after a few minitues of realizing there were _two _couples, getting married today, and we were minus one bride - he_llo_? I glared at the minister and the organist for forgetting, then turned back to watch the entryway under the arch.

I was eager to see Mai come down the aisle, for the obvious reasons - I _was _marrying her anyway - but also because I had FINALLY manage to give the message to Mr. V, Mai's father, to come and walk her down the aisle and give her away. Unfortunately, _Mrs_. V, her mother, had also made an appearance, and I could tell that she couldn't decide whether to glare most at me, or Ma, still sobbing in a tissue. Well, I didn't care what they both thought. I was going to marry her whether either mother like it or not.

Ma's sobbing grew dimmer as the guests once again rose to their feet and she and Mr. V came into view. They were both chatting under their voices, her arm entwined with Mr. V's. Mr. V was beaming broadly and swinging his gold-tipped cane. Mai looked absolutely outstanding. She had told me earlier, in a light voice, she had to go and "beautify" herself for me. I told her that she already looked pretty. She said that not yet; she wanted to knock me off my feet. Mission accomplished.

"Tristan. . . " I said hoarsely, reaching for something to hold me up. I mean, I wasn't going to fall and embarrass myself. Would Kaiba just love that. I couldd feel his smirking, and Serenity's beam.

"Get up, man, get up. . . " Tristan was also looking at her and Mr. V. "If you fall, I will _kill _you. . . "

I guessed this is what didn't make me fall, since I heard Tristan threaten Yugi a few minutes ago and he sounded like he meant it. But dear God. She was beautiful. All over. Form-fitting white gown. . . .And her eyes. . . .large and beautiful eyes.

As she came towards me, she smiled and I barely noticed when Mr. V smiled benevolently, kissed her cheek. He let go after a hand-squeeze and she took her rightful place beside me and took my hand.

I managed to close my mouth and act like I wasn't staring, since everybody was staring and chuckling at my reaction. I colored and faced the priest, an old elderly one but barely heard as he murmured through some psalms and passages in the Bible and the audience got down on the knees and so did we. It was about the sanctimony of marriage and how no holier union there was, and I agreed, but my mind had a blank buzzing sound. I could think of the time, way back in Europe, at the World Tours Tournament. It was a Duel Monsters type, and at the celebration party at the end. Mai had come and taken my hand in much the way as today, and said, "let's dance." Two little words that started everything and ended here, to where we are now.

Oh please let everything go well, I added a silent prayer. In our futures. _And don't let me mess up a good thing._

, I added a silent prayer. In our futures. 

I snuck a peek at her again. Her veil was a little like Serenity's, except pulled back while Sis's covered her face. In fact, their dressed were similar as well - except Mai looked WAY better in hers, of course.

Finally, after a long sermon, we all got up after fifteen minutes and the audience sat in their pews. I could hardly wait to dance with her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today; to join these couples in holy matrimony," the priest intoned, and I realized it was Shadi after a second look. Huh. _I didn't know he was a priest!_ And Mako was playing on the organ - he smiled and waved at me. I had thought it was just a really ugly girl. I was shocked, and almost didn't hear the priest say: "Now, I understand they have written their own vows?" A nod. "Okay, then ladies first." He nodded at Mai.

She turned to me. I felt as nervous as she looked, like if she were channeling it at me to get rid of her nervousness. I fixed my eyes at her face, silence fell.

_"...Never had I known a person so kind, so giving as you_

_. You've got the biggest heart of everyone I've ever met, _

_and everyone I have never met. _

_It is an inspiration. _

_And I promise to love you. You are my sun, _

_and I am . . . a flower. _

_Leaning to you, gathering up warm rays from your smile with which to grow upon as we go _

_through this life together forever I hope."_

There wasn't a dry eye - Serenity and Ma gave a loud simultaneous sniff. She had said it staring directly at me, and I never felt so moved. "Mai, I - "

"_Ladies_ first," cut in the priest. More chuckling from the audience, butI was such in a daze I didn't care. I felt like something had unlocked inside of me - a click. But I stared blankly and shut up.

Sis pulled out a piece of folded paper, not wanting to mess anything up that she wanted to say. All eyes were on her now andshe looked nervousand she could barely speak because of Mai's speechbut she still managed to, albeit softly. Luckily the room was quiet now, even Mrs. W was listening hard. "Seto, everytime I think of love, I think of you. You have taught me so much about being a person. You give me the strength and inspiration for the moment I met you, and you don't even have to say a word." Light chuckling and she turned slightly red and her voice shook with emotion. "Um, . . . it's so strong, your presence in my heart. I pledge that I'll love you forever, I promise you this, as we stand before God and the rest of our friends, . . .in as witnesses."

She gestured around to them, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Kaibe looked as touched as any human could be. I turned my attention to the priest, with _Now?_ He nodded.

But Kaiba butted in, before I could speak to my wife! He gazed deeply into Serenity's eyes. "And I promise, as well. You are like my half, what has been missing in all my life. You _are_ love. And you seem - no, you _are _the best human being I've ever known, with your kindheartedness, . . . my best friend. I feel so lucky because of that, and because you were born."

He trailed off. Any slower, I thought gritting my jaw, and he'd be talking backwards! I threw him an evil eye.

He grinned. "And I hope . . . . we'll always be together." He finished with a flourish and a nod, hugging her lightly. He threw mea nasty look over her head. "_Always_.NO. MATTER. WHAT."

Some clapped - actually it was Mokuba and Rebecca, and Roland; Serenity looked like she was about to cry dryly;Ma did. I had to wait until the applause died down and for my mother to stop her sobbing, I wanted total quiet.Someone coughed, the crowd was getting restless from all this romantic tension. "Mai, I - I just wanted to say that you are the _best_ thing to happen to me in my life, out of all of them. My feelings for you run deeper than any river. Our time together has always kept precious, like gold, and from the moment you looked at me, I was in complete love. If I never fell in love with you, it would feel like something was wrong. It seems like I've always known you. You have abeautiful smile, inside and out -everything I could eva wish for and I love you. I _know_ we'll have the most wonderful life ever. And we _know_ it. It'll just keep getting better, I promise."

"Oh, darling. . . " she whispered, her eyes glistening and shining. I held her gaze and she held mine for a long time. It wasn't until the priest cleared his throat after fiften minutes did we look up again.

"The rings?" he murmured, twisting right and left searchingly.

Tristan, my best man, handed me Mai's. I gave it to her; I was going to transfer her engagement ring on her right hand to the one on her left. I saw Roland slip Kaiba something, and he and Serenity took one of each of it.

We repeated after the priest as we slipped it on each other's finger. "Do you, Mai Valentine," I heard a chuckle at the name, from behind us, "take this man . . . . Joey Wheeler . . . for your lawfully wedded husband?" he said kindly. "To have and to hold, for richer and poorer, til death do you part. . . ?"

She looked at me, "I do," she whispered. I heard Kaiba quietly snicker at the "poorer" part; I would have glared if I weren't busy looking and smiling at her and she back. I heard Sis's sniff.

Shadi was doing this all out of order.

"And do you, Serenity Wheeler, take _this_ man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he gestured towards Kaiba surprisingly.

"Yes. I do."

I heard Ma _wail_.

"Do you," the priest Shadi plowed on with a sigh, " Joey Wheeler, take this woman," he pointeed at Mai, "as your lawfully wedded wife? To honor and to cherish, until death do you part . . . ?"

I stared at her, "I do," and slipped the newly promoted engagement ring to her manicured ring finger of her left hand. It sparkled in competition with her eyes.

Kaiba said, "I do," before Shadi finished his question of him, and Shadi threw him a look and it was my turn to laugh. "I do," he said, subdued. After the priest went through the love spiel.

"Then, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands and wives!" he said in a finally-done! sort of tone. Everyone got to their feet and cheered loudly. "You may now kiss your brides!" There was such stamping of feet, you would've thought we just won the Super Bowl. I bent her backwards, as we enjoyed our married first kiss. Then, grabbing her hand, laughing, we sped down the aisle to the awaiting limos through a shower of confetti into the awaiting limo.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Aw...wasn't that _nice_. I confess, I could barely write that do you take so and so part. I just felt all...full of mushy stuff inside. Yuck. I don't like sap, but I figured, eh, it's a wedding. Mush ougtha be there.

Next: Reception! Party time! YxT ness! I've gotten threats - _threats_, people - of the shadow realm if I didn't get 'em together. W/ all the romance in the air (shrugs) something is BOUND to happen!Woo! I just love romance.

R E V I E W ! whaddya think?


	38. Something Old, and Something New

**A/n:** Yay! _Raving_ reviews! Plus no threats! (except from my muses) Yessss!  
To the questions: 'Yes! Yes! Sure!'; I can't use email. Really strict parents here. Wah..  
Welcome to Part Two of _Le Wedding Day._ (bows)

Disclaimer: I never own Yugioh.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty- Eight: Something Old, and Something New...!**

* * *

**Normal 3rd Person POV**

_Congratulations!_ Yugi quietly smiled in mixed relief as the limos peeled away from the curb. _Good thing there are two - limos, that is - it would be awful if a fight between the couples broke out. I'm kind of surprised the ceremony went so smoothly, without a hitch. _Beside him, Téa shared the astonished feeling. She wiped tears from her eyes, watching them go. She felt happiness, of course, but a little sad. _What a beautiful ceremony - it made me cry!_

Not as sad as Mrs. W, Joey's and Serenity's grown-up mother, who was bawling. "My babies! Where are they going . . . ?" she asked forlornly.

"Uh . . . to the reception room," they said, since no one seemed to want to get too near to her. "Do you, uh, need some . . . help?" Mrs. W cried that she was to be all alone now. "Of course not," Téa said briskly. "You still have your grandson, don't you?"

Mistake.

"OH MY BABY!" Mrs. W cried even louder, grabbing Christian right off his car seat where he'd been napping because he woke up, started startled-wailing. It was hard to tell who was crying the hardest. "Yo are so RIGHT, I forgot about you!"

"Mrs. W, please . . . let go . . . it's not good for him to be grabbed so rough!" Téa managed to release him, he started sniffling. "Heh . . . uh . . . why don't you start on ahead without us? Okay? That's right."

Finally, Mrs. W was led away by another relative, being comforted. "That was close," said Yugi. "For a minute, I thought she was going to grab _me_. Is he all right?"

"Yes, but I think he needs to be fed." They started on their way to the room, which was just next door, but the limo took the newlyweds on a traditional ride around town. They would join them later. "Or maybe not . . . " she switched to the other arm. "Oof, he's heavy."

"Gyaayayayaaaa . . . heavy," said Chris. Though only a month old, he was already the size of a small toddler.

"Growing like a, uh . . . sunflower seed," Yugi remarked, remembered one of his Grandpa's expression.

"That's a nice saying, Yugi," Téa went on, as the cheer of voices and laughter got closer. "Your grandfather's?"

". . . .Yeah."

Téa looked down. Chris was playing with her golden locket.

"He sure is a cutie, though." She ticked under the baby's fat chin. "Don't grow up, hope, hope, hope, like your daddy though, okay sweetie-pie?" Chris giggled and opened the locket with a spring. "Hey!" She quickly closed it again; luckily, Yugi was deep in thought, as the double-doored entrance was opened.

The reception room was lovely. Bushels of all different sorts of flowers, orchids, chyrsanthemums, carnations, and mostly roses were everywhere. And even there were different kinds of roses: white, pink, light-pink, red, yellow. It was like being outdoors. The crystal windows, matching the vases, were thrown open so the air was light and sunny. It was beautiful weather outside, clear and a slight breeze. Téa checked her watch: only 3 pm.

"There's my little sweetheart!" Serenity came rushing over. "I thought that, since Mom didn't have you, we forgot!" She took him. "Thanks, Téa."

"No problem. He needs to be fed." Téa looked up," Uh. . . I think your new husband's calling you."

It felt weird to be saying that to somebody younger.

"Oh. . . . Would one of you just tell him I'll be in the ladies' room? And to stay and mingle." Serenity went off to nurse. "Wave bye to Auntie Téa! And Uncle Yugi!"

" 'Bye," Chris said. Téa and Yugi stared at each other.

"You want to . . . be the one to tell Kaiba he has to socialize, I mean?" Téa said, breaking the silence. Her eyes were alight with laughter.

"Uh, okay . . . " Yugi said; she and Kaiba didn't get along. Especially by her. They stared at each other for a minute longer, silently, then she said, looking over:

"I'll try to wrestle the baby's bag away from Mrs. W; she has a hold on it now."

"O.K.," he could only repeat. Was it his imagination or did she look self-concious when he was staring so hard at her?

He turned away, picked up an elegant piece of silverware from the lacy table cloth. _Don't make such a big deal about this_... it's what his Grandpa and Yami would've said. _'Relax, Yugi.' _But how was he to have fun when this could be the last night she was here? And he how was to know, even, that's what they would've said? _Grandpa's dead . . . Yami's died . . . again . . . _

"What are you moping around here, Motou?" said a voice. "Where did she go?"

Without looking up, Yugi recognized it. "Hi, Kaiba," he said morosely. Then he remembered, he had almost forgotten. "Serenity's in the bathroom; she said to socialize." He said in a montone. He wished he would go away now, so he could be left to think about death in peace.

Kaiba said nothing. He seemed to being mulling Yugi's message in his head. Then he studied him. Taking a glass when the caterer came by, he went and stubbronly sat away from the others where Yugi was moping. "Why couldn't you have hooked up with that Hawkins girl?" he said disgustedly. "Look at them! . . . "

Relucantly, Yugi lifted his eyes. Mokuba was doing an impression, and Rebecca was looking at him, adoring, like he were a rock star and she was just a groupie. It was kind of funny thing to see, though judging from Kaiba's face, he was less than amused. _Oh, great, did God send Kaiba to cheer me up?_ He looked away, at Joey and Mai, who were having a great time meeting new relatives.

What was he thinking? What could he have to offer her? He wasn't charming like Joey or _suave _like Kaiba . He was a Grade A, typical, Nice guy. LIke Tristan. And look how long _he _had to get a girlfriend, Yugi thought with a wry smile, watching Tristan go around with a video camera and his nephew on one hand. But he could he make her choose him over her career ? - no, not her career. Her dream!

"It would just seem . . . so . . . selfish!" he said aloud, chin in one hand, throwing up the other.

Kaiba decided to cheer Yugi up as payback for helping him get to the hospital when his son was born, and for fulfilling the promise of "socializing." _I always _was _practical._ "Listen up, Yugi," he said, "Since you're making me suffer with the Hawkins brat, the very _least _you can do is get together with that Gardener!" He exclaimed. "Then I'll know my suffering isn't for nothing!"

Yugi frowned up, towards heaven. _You're not doing a good job up there!_

Kaiba looked down, swirling the glass of wine, ignoring Yugi's lack of attention. "Of course, she'll trail after you during our duels, but then again, she already does." He took a sip. "Serenity told me about the leaving for New York, so you better get a move on!"

"It's not that simple," Yugi murmured. "You don't understand . . . the idea . . . of 'alone'. How it feels like . . . your own death sentence. Even the prospect of it."

He looked down bleaky, then curiously up at Kaiba when there was silence. _Oh, jeeez. Did I bum him out? Am I really that depressed that I'm bumming KAIBA out? I'd better be happy, then._ "Er . . . aha . . . I meant, of course you do know! Why, you never talked to us, I don't know."

"Do you feel better?"

Yugi got up and said, "Yup; Thanks, I feel a lot better!" He fairly ran away.

_I made someone feel better. _". . . " _Welp, that's enough socializing. _For the year. _She didn't say how long I had to!_

Meanwhile

Meeting all of the Wheeler relatives was a new experience. They seemed to be a tight-knit family, but Mai already knew that, by looking at Joey and Serenity. Serenity beamed.

"Uncle Max, meet my new wife." Joey said, beaming like his sister, after greeting them on his own with claps on the shoulder.

"Milady," the equally beaming man kissed her hand and bowing very low.

"I see where Joey gets his charm," she said, while specators laughed in amusement. They just seemed all so happy, all the time. But she loved it. Most of the family didn't even make it through, though, to the reception, unfortunately. Odion was the top security usher, and he looked like a bouncer. They were all scared away. Those who weren't were accused of being reporters.

But some got through. And they were all called to take the wedding photos but before they could go, a "present" by a holographic Pegasus arrived, a bright shiny bowed box. It was ...a time bomb that would explode any second if they didn't solve the riddle! _"Time to liven up the party, little wifey! Tell me Kaiba- boy..._

_did you remember to do the old superstition of something borrowed, something blue_?"

"Yes."

"_Liar, liar. Go ahead and open the box."_

Serenity, who was holding it gingerly, looked over for answers. Kaiba made a gesture not to open it. But it was halfhearted. No doubt Pegasus would know that he wouldn't open it, so...

Fake snakes shot every direction. Something glittery - another hologram - rose out, then disappeared in a shimmer.

"There you go! Something borrowed _and _blue."

It was a dragon.

To calm down, they all took the formal wedding photographs.

"I don't get it," Joey said, posing with his new wife.

"..." Mai said, "Borrowed and blue. Old and new. I bet he was just playing, showing off. I forgot all about that old superstition."

Ryou, the wedding photographer, was hopping from camera to camera, apparently having been spooked by the "bomb."

"I hate getting my picture taken." Kaiba was grumpy because of Pegasus. "It makes me look fake."

"Oh, darling. . .," Serenity chided. "You have a nice smile." He smiled because of that.

"Smile!" ryou said nervously. SNAP!

"You forgot to take a lens cap off!" Everybody chorused in unison.

Finally, pictures were taken with the lights on, lens cap off, shutter speed on the correct setting. Ishizu ended up taking some of them. A lot of them. Then, it was time for the father and daughter dance.

Mai danced with Mr. V, Joey danced with Serenity, and Kaiba danced with Mrs. W. "So, how's it going, Sis?"

"Excellent!" she said brightly. "Me and Seto were just talking about you, big bro."

"Oh, brother."

"Yes," she said, nodding until serious, "he's your _brother_-in-law."

"Oh, brother." Joey looked over her shoulder at Mai, giggling while she danced. He smiled to see it; Kaiba and Mrs. W . . . _that's right, 'pal.' Smarm up to her. Bleah._

Seeing his sour-nausea look, Serenity looked over. "You know, Mrs. V is going to like you."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess." Joey dreading when he'd have to dance with Mai's mother. "Mai said I oughta use my 'charm' the same one that got her, she says."

Her grin faded away. "I wish you'd get along as well with _our _mother."

Though Joey thought Mrs. W as Serenity's, he felt a stab of guilt. "We got along fine, Sis."

"Liar, liar." She made a face and gave him a playful swat.

"I Never Lie." The song ended and they switched partners, as everybody - the rest of the guests - came to join them on the dance floor. Serenity went off to change Chris's diaper, Joey gathered his courage and decided to get it over with:

"Madam? May I ask you to dance?" Mrs. V looked cross, but she gingerly went to the dance floor as if walking on glass. Mr. V's gout made him sit this one out.

_Phew...for a minute..._They were barely dancing, to make matters worse for Joey, he looked up and saw - Kaiba and Mai waltzing around as the new song began. He could swear Kaiba smirked at him as they passed by. Joey wanted to fling Mrs. V at him. But he had promised Mai not to be jealous during their marriage. So, with uttmost restraint, he tightened Mrs. V's hand, with did not make her very happy. But she didn't say anything about it, this was a contest of willpower.

"You make my daughter very happy."

"Huh?" Joey hadn't been paying attention.

"Young man, are you listening?"

"Yeah. Yes. Sorry, the, uh, _music_."

"I said, I've never seen her this happy!' Mrs. V yelled, over the music. She still looked a little cross, and grudging. Joey was still listening with only hall an ear.

Finally, the song ended and Joey left Mrs. V blabbing about his faults, but was stopped by...Mrs. _W_.

"Will . . . will you dance with your mother . . . ?" she asked, tearfully using a handkerchief to blow her nose.

"Ahhhh...alright."

So he was forced to dance with Mrs. W, who kept crying and blowing her nose and hiccuping. There was silence between them, as Joey completely ignored her and looked over his shoulder. Mai was now dancing with one of his friends. _Phew. I mean, it's not that I don't trust her, it's not that, definitely._ Joey watched the other couple.s dance, waving as they passed. Ryou and Ishizu, Mokuba and Rebecca, Téa and Yugi. I'll have to do a little something later, he thought to himself.

"You look just like your father," Mrs. W folded her handkerchief up. "On _his _wedding day..."

_Ergh._

Joey didn't know what to say.

"You and your sis-sister are married now," Mrs. W whimpered on, her lip quivering like Serenity's did, "and I'm not. I'm all alone!"

She started wailing. " 'Course you're not, Ma," Joey said, hastily, "we'll, uh, come an' _visit _ya uh. . . sometimes!" _Well, Sis will_. "And you still got your grandson."

He smiled at her.

The middle aged lady smiled tremulously back. "Well, I guess you're right." She blinked furiously beneath her glasses. "You've grown up..."

Her lip started quivering again.

"Uh, Ma, why don't you dance with Roland?" Joey said, since he was the nearest guy around. But Mrs. W's grip tightened on him. A few tension-filled seconds passed. Then she let go, nodded, quiet now.

Joey watched as Roland waltzed away with Mrs. W. Despite Kaiba marrying into his family, having to share his wedding day, anxieties about Mai's parents, anxieties with his _own _parents, he felt, strangely, happy. It was like it was there even in front of his worries facing him. He'd been happy, sure, before, but it was differen't from any other happiness he had felt - one you could trust in...to always be there.

"Hey, stranger. You mind giving me a dance from your storage?"

He turned from a tap on his shoulder.

"I always have a dance left for my wife."

Mai laughed. "So, been having fun?" She'd been watching him, having to dance with both mothers and feeling sorry for him.

"Getting better." He took her hand and a jazz song began. "What'd you and your dad talk about?"

"Catching up, mostly." she answered.

"He's a nice guy."

She suppressed a grin only halfheartedly. She knew he was dying to ask about the _other _dance. "So . . . Mis-ter Wheeler," she went on, as if learning his surname for the first time, "it seems . . . _we're married_."

"Seems so." He liked the way her eyes glowed and sparkled with energy. "And that would make you . . . Mrs.-"

"Valentine-Wheeler," she finished. "I decided to keep my father's name. That is, if it's all right with you, dear?"

"It's all right." He considered.

"Good. One thin I love about you is your open-mindedness, you know." She laid her head on his shoulder as a saxophone drew on its last note. "Among other things."

Later

After the dancing, everyone took a break to sit and eat. Except for the brides and grooms, who had to cut the wedding cake. It was beautiful, with four tiers and silvery-white topping and a chocolate middle. The little people on the top had been tampered with and Kaiba glared suspiciously around.

Mai picked up the knife. Joey stood beside her. Together they pressed the knife into the cake while every guest clapped and cheers. Flashbulbs popped. She sliced a perfect amount of cake, and put it on a beautiful, expensive china plate. It was a great slice. Grinning elegantly, she picked a piece with a shining fork and hovered it over Joey's mouth.

"Darling, don't you know that you can't have your cake and eat it too?" she said before pushing the plate into his face.

Roars of laughter cheered as there was another splat: Serenity had pushed the cake into Kaiba's face on the other side too. They got retaliated on, though.

Téa smiled as she watched them both chase around the wedding cake - I wonder if my wedding is going to be like this? "Yugi," she murmured, not really paying attention to what she was saying, "do you ever think about...getting married?"

He almost fell. _Surely I didn't hear what I think I-_

Luckily, the brides and grooms were called, while the guests ate and sat. It was time for the throwing of the bouquets. Single women were called to gather up in a bunch while the brides wiped their face. "C'mon, Téa!" said Rebecca, who was having such a great time with Mokuba she was feeling more friendly towards her. "Let's go!" Téa was pushed forward.

_Oh, great, they see me..._Serenity and Mai grinned at each other, and aiming for Téa, Rebecca caught one and Ryou caught the other. Actually, it got stuck in his hair ("I am NOT a GIRL!"). There was a rethrow. Téa caught it, feeling foolish. Oh, and just after I said to him - what did I say? she though haphazardly. _OH GOD!_

She threw a shy look at Yugi. He looked very surprised. Meanwhile, Rebecca was hugging her "Momo" around the neck, like they were going to get hitched in Vegas. Which they probably were.

"Grrrrreat!" the announcer said. "Now . . . it's time for the garters!" The men hooted. "Woo, woo . . . boys come up here!"

Now it was poor Yugi to be pushed around the gathering of single men by Mokuba, he wasn't really going to catch it - it would be embarrassing...

"Darling, you'd better hurry, Kaiba's almost got Serenity's off," Mai whispered down, as Jeoy was looking around. He got down on his knees and shot a look over at his sister, who was extremely giggly all the sudden, and his mouth dropped open. There was something indecent about watching Kaiba reach up under his sister's dress. Kaiba threw it, as everyone had figured, at Mokuba, who got it stuck in his hair. You should've seen the way Mokuba and Rebecca were hugging and kissing at the cheering.

_Okay... my turn... _Finally, Joey got up again and aimed for Yugi, who had gotten pushed out of the ring of single men. He threw. The lacy, white, little strap of a thing flew through the air, and ringed around Yugi's hair. He threw a deep shade of magenta. He didn't use the red streak in his hair anymore, but if he did, that's the color.

"All _riiight_!" But Téa and Yugi didn't hug _or _kiss. They just looked embarrassed, blushing, and sneaking looks at one another until the commotion died down, the relatives siad their goodbyes, and the main course arrived. Halibut and beef wellington. Both were Yugi's favorite, but he felt ever less than hungry. He knew her well, so he knew that look she was giving him.

_Goodbye. _

Finally, they sat down. Yugi was sure to keep far, but not too far, away from her in the circle of chairs.

After they began and were just finishing their meal, Mai remarked, "You know . . . we never did do that superstition..."

Since she didn't continue, there was a pause, and Téa said, "Which - the 'something old, something new'?" Yugi looked quicky at her.

"Yeah. It doesn't feel right... Quick, everybody, think of something."

Everybody chewed, thoughtfully.

"Well, I did borrow my pearls from Mom," Serenity said, touching her neck.

"And I did borrow these earrings from _you_," said Mai, looking slightly guilty.

"And I've got - some - blue linin' in my suit jacket." said Joey. They all looked at Kaiba, next: his tuxedo suit was completely black and white.

"You look like Tuxedo Mask, darling." Serenity giggled. He gave her Very funny smirk.

"Ha, ha, you're unlucky."

"Well, we all know that _you're _lucky, Wheeler," Kaiba said, miffed, "we've all seen you duel."

Joey opened his mouth to retort, but "Knock it off, you two," Mai said. "We'll settle for his eyes. Now, what about _'old'_. . . and 'new' . . . " she said mysteriously.

_I beat him in our last duel . . . and he says-_ Joey wasn't paying attention.He was too busy mumbling under his breath.

Ryou suggested that Christian be the 'new' part, since he just came into the Earth. Everyone agreed, until it was suggested that he also be the old thing, since no one could come up with one. And it's wasn't cheering to picture such a cute baby getting old and dying. Everybody was silent. Then, Tea said:

"Well . . . " She put down her glass of champagne. "How about . . . . memories?

"Yeah," she carefully avoided Yugi's eyes, "because you guys-" she looked towards the newlyweds, "-have memories _together_, right? Already?And now you'll be making," she took a sip so her voice came out a bit muffled. "new ones."

Everyone took a vote and liked it. It was settled. The wedding day went on...

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Agh, decided to stop it there. Aren't I the cliff queen. I liked the part of Joey gawking at his sister and the garter-throwing. Couldsooooo picture it. And when Kaiba tried to cheer Yugi up. (snicker snicker) Priceless. Ok, next: Part three of _Le Wedding Day. _And then, Le Wedding Night -ooh la la...XD Please review! 


	39. Tried

**A/n:** La dee dee. . . two more chapters for me! I dunno if there's a sequel yet. Maybe I'll just write an epilogue. Or both. I think I'll write other JxM fics. No more SxS. Or YxT after this. I like the pairing, but...I ought to make a C2. Once I figure it out. I'm SOO lazy. z.z Mild Duke bashing in this chapter, but it's all ok. This might be a sad chapter for all you YxT fans, but it's all part of my master plan! Congrats belatedto whoever became an aunt. Babies are soo cute! (pinches lil bro's cheek)

Lil bro: I'm 13; not a baby!

**A/n:** Oh, that explains the 'stache. Well, let's start the enormous chapter. Get some coffee, prop your feet cause this is really long.

_Disclaimer:_ For the 39th time, I don't own It:D

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: I Tried

* * *

"So, do you guys know where your honeymoons are? Yet?" Tristan asked much later during the wedding dinner. 

"We haven't decided. Yet." Mai said smiling.

"Oh, you should go to France," Serenity said brightly from across the table. "Seto and I had just taen a trip there. It was _so _romantic." Kaiba grunted affirmatively.

Joey choked. "When _was _THIS."

Hurriedly Mai went on, "Maybe. If we do, hopefully all this craziness would die down." No one needed to ask. They knew she was talking about the body-switching fiasco a while back.

There was a thunder _crack _outside; everyone jumped. "Yes," Kaiba said pointedly at Ishizu, who was the only one calmly sipping her tea, "_so do I_."

She continued to sip, teacup to her lips so her voice came out a bit muffled. "Why are you looking at me . . . ?" she questioned, innocently.

Kaiba stared at her through narrowed eyes. She knew just as well as he that she was the one that had caused the fiasco back a while ago. _She's the one who turned me into a girl and made Wheeler become me! All during my son's birth. I'll never forgive her! _He pursed his mouth and merely glared. _But I can't prove it in front of a jury, and besides, Serenity's right here. . . ._

"There's no reason," Ishizu said shruggingly, "but I am sorry for giving the ring to Rebecca Hawkins. I never knew that _that _would happen."

Joey groaned a kind of _Well, duh!_ kind of groan under his breath, and Serenity frowned in puzzlement, "What 'ring'? What are you all talking about . . . ?" and looking from face to face, which was watching Rebecca in the corner, not eating, with Mokuba. Kaiba got even more scowly just watching.

Tristan hurried to explain to her, "Well, Joey here, he got transformed into Kaiba."

"WHAT."

Kaiba, who had peeled his eyes off of Mokuba, shot him a _I'm going to kill you if you tell her_ look. But of course he couldn't say anything without giving himself away. Tristan got the message, though. Grinning, he didn't care. "Oh yeah sure. And then. . . " he said, grinning broadly.

"Joey, is this true?" shrieked Serenity, who was taken very aback.

Joey grunted. "Worst experience of my life." He shuddered. "_Anyway, Sis, about France!"_

Hurriedly, Serenity said quickly, "I knew that you were a girl, Seto . . . but I never knew - I never dreaamed that Joey . . . would be you! . . . "

Mai saw Ishizu's shoulders shake as Kaiba was taken aback now. "You mean . . . you _knew_?"

Serenity smiled angelically. "Welll . . . Of course I did, Seto. I knew that Rebecca couldn't have been there visiting me, and upon a closer look, I was sure."

"Why? Why? Why?" he sputtered, stammering. "Why didn't you say something, before?"

"Well, I was kind of mad at you then." She batted her lashes.

Ishizu snorted and finally put down her cup. "You see, all that happens when there no communication? Here, you were worrying for nothing, Seto."

He didn't agree with her, but continued to look a bit disgruntled. Later, though, he took it out on Duke during the conga line that he was roped into by punching him in the face on the "DA!" (Apparently Duke was drunk and thought Serenity wanted him to pounce.)

"Or, you can go to New York!" Téa suggested just as brightly as Serenity had, but this time it made Yugi grip his fork a little tighter. _If I have to hear about New York ONE MORE TIME . . ._ he thought, gritting his teeth. _New York this and New York that. I hate New York!_ Téa continued, oblivious. "There's a lot of great places there, to visit: the Empire State Building, of course the Statue of Librerty, I saw that last year . . . "

"Hmm," Joey said, interested, but Mai was less sure. "Maybe," she said doubtfully, turning a look of suspicion at her. "Hey . . . but _you're _not thinking of going back, though, are you? You said that you _wouldn't_."

She pointed dramatically and Téa swallowed. "Well, I . . . " She glanced around, as though asking for help, then finally at Yugi, who wasn't looking at her. " . . . I changed my mind? . . . "

Gathered groans from the table. Except from Kaiba, and Yugi, . . . and Duke, who had wandered off swayingly with two girls in the corner near Mokuba and Rebecca.

"Well, I think that's selfish of you," Mai declared. Téa bristled. Everyone else exchanged _uh-oh _glances.

"And why is it 'selfish?' " she demanded in a whisper.

Mai continued to study her napkin folding in her fingers. "Because of him. Let's get it out in the open; we're among friends. You'll be leaving him. Is your career more important than your love life?"

Everyone stared at 'him' who she was talking about, Yugi sank so low and his face turned red. He, too, was playing with his napkin as if his life depended on it. However, Téa didn't turn to stare.

She just sat down with dignity and muttered audibily, "_You _should talk."

Mai, on the other hand, stood up. "What did you SAY?"

Serenity began, "You guys . . . " and Joey said, "Calm down, Mai," though his expression was somehow wooden, but there was no one to hold her back, so Téa plowed on. "You found me in New York, remember? Well, what were you DOING in there?" She pointed at Joey. Yugi looked up and sat up straighter. "Leaving your boyfriend!" she said hysterically.

Oh yeah, now this is some party, Kaiba thought sarcastically through a ringing silence. Téa got up abruptly, murmured, "I'm sorry . . . Mai . . . Joey . . . I mean, I got to go now . . . " She turned and whirled out of the room.

An even deeper silence fell. No one wanted to look at one another. It seemed like a long time ago when they were just laughing and talking together.

But unlike the others, Yugi didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable. Instead, a light had been switched on in his brain. But still, he would've gone on gawking like the others if he hadn't received a sharp poke in the ribs from Ryou.

"Go on, mate, talk to her," he whispered, breaking the tension as friendly chatter rose again.

" . . . Right . . . right," he mumbled. "Excuse me." He wiped his hands, then threw his napkin on the table and hurried off.

"You could visit Egypt," Ishizu went on.

"Or England." Ryou went on.

"I hope she's okay," Serenity said.

I don't, Kaiba thought. He liked Téa the least out of Serenity's friends. _Still, maybe Motou can fix that temper._

Meanwhile

Even before he said hi, Téa knew it was him who had followed her outside the balcony. She recognized his footstep. It was light.

Saying goodbye was so hard. Harder than she had thought it would be. She had just said the one things that she hadn't wanted to, and now she was too ashamed to apologize. Maybe to Joey, but not to Mai. _At least, I thought that SHE out of all people would understand why I'm doing this. But how can she, when I don't?_

"Hi," Yugi said in his usual soft, apologetic voice as he joined her by the banister.

"Hi," she murmured back. "I guess I've made a big mess of things, eh?" she said in a would-be casual voice.

"No," he replied throughout her forced-sounding laughter. "Pegasus did that when he threatened us with a snake-bomb earlier."

Her laughter turned real. "Yeah, I guess that _that _was obvious, eh?" He grinned back.

"Yeah."

They watched the traffic down below.

"Listen," he said suddenly, "I have an idea-"

"You're not going to ask me to stay, are you, Yugi?" she said sadly.

He was taken aback.

"No," he said unconvincingly.

"Good," she said softly. Leaning down so that her elbows were on the banister, she watched as the wind went through the buildings. "New York is just like this. But I guess you must've been bored with my rants about it all the time. You must've been driven out of your mind."

The wind blew through her hair. Somehow, he didn't remember ever being bored at her rants ever or being bored in general. "No," he took in a deep breath, "it must be wonderful if you like it so much."

She smiled slowly. "It was. But it wasn't just the place. It's the things inside."

"What if you go to a dance school more . . . local?" He asked. "I mean, hypothetically," he quickly added. "What if?"

"What if?" Téa repeated with a wry smile. "You think that haven't thought of that?"

"Please? I mean - I'm not asking you to stay, just go to a school more near."

"I wish," she said wholeheartedly. "Wish I could."

He gave it one last try. "What if - I asked you to stay? Would you?"

His words chimed a knowing bell in her heart. "Yes."

He took a intake of deep breath.

"But! I already said to not ask me." She interrupted. "Sorry, I'm not trying to sound confusing. I guess things have changed between us." She smiled ruefully through her tears. "I shouldn't have left the first time." _The way things were._

He swallowed.

"Don't be sad. You could come visit. Or I'll come visit. Why are you staring at the ground...? Talk to me."

"I guess whatever did happen to us meant a lot more to me than you."

"Th-that's not true."

"It is. You're trying to make me decide, put the burden on me." He went on with an odd, crooked smile. "But in the end, it all comes down to you, doesn't it?"

Again the chiming bell; he was right. But she didn't want to be the bad one.

"And your final answer is no" It was between statement and question.

"That's not fair. I've spent all four years of high school with you and as well as middle school and even earlier than that. Why can't you just enjoy the last few moments we have together?"

He finally looked at her. "Do you hear yourself? The 'last few minutes'? I love you. I don't want to be so for 'just few moments.' And no," he added when she opened her mouth, "I don't want a _long-distance_ thing."

"We. . . could _try_," she said apologetically. It _was _what she was going to suggest. But he knew her too well, was too quick. They had known each other for a long time. It was kind of shivering to know that. "I guess... you're right - it won't work."

"Stay. . . ." He reached for her cheek with a pleading gaze.

"I... Can't..." she wavered. Despite her stubborn resolve, she felt herself lean into his hand. She was falling in love but didn't want to hurt him or be hurt at the same time but both were sure to happen. Yugi didn't know anything about the boy in New York, that she was jaded because of him. "Yugi, there's lots of things you don't know-"

"What kinds of things?"

"About New York."

"Mai already told me."

"She-she what?"

"She told me about a guy who cheated on you." He dropped his hand, "Is that why you're so keen on going and talking about it and stuff?"

"Of course not! I don't even like him a little." _Anymore_.

"Oh. Good." He took her hand and pulled her towards him. With a real smile this time, kissed her cheek. She started to blush, as much as when he caught the garter. As did he, laughing shyly. But it was wrong to disillusion him.

"Yugi . . . I love you, but I can't stay. I AM going." She took a deep breath. "And if you don't want to try for the _long_-_distance thing_, then this is goodbye."

He'd been so sure that he had convinced her. But he was wrong.

Later

When Téa got back to the reception room, there was a conga line and Duke, drunk, was leering at Ishizu's brother, Marik, calling him Ryou with a bad tan, who piled him like a football under his arm and promised to sober him up. "Be careful, brother," Ishizu called. "Remember what your therapist said."

He scowled. "Riiight. I _wiiiill_. Come on, Odion." They left.

Yugi was nowhere to be found. Téa found it a sharp stab in her heart that he was avoiding her now, or gotten mad and left, but she was determined not to let her other goodbyes to go as bad. She approached Serenity first, since she was nearby and didn't want to approach Mai yet.

She was talking to Ryou and Ishizu. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Maybe we'll stick around for a bit," Ishizu said wrapping her arm around Ryou, "unless he has an assignment, and then we'll travel." Ryou was a photographer for a famous magazine.

"Are you guys going to Egypt?" Serenity asked, eyes lighting up.

"Possibly."

Téa heard Kaiba give a very Kaiba-like snort under his breath at Ishizu's answer. _He'd better not ruin my goodbye to Serenity! If he does, I'll kick him!_ But just then, Serenity excused herself as her name was called by a relative.

"Here, I'll take him," Ishizu said as Serenity left. "Hello!" Chris gave a happy chirp of pure recognition. "I'd like to take _you _to Egypt, yes I would."

"Fat chance," Kaiba said. "Now give me my son."

Ignoring him, Ishizu gave him to Ryou, who was very uncomfortable under Kaiba's piercing glare. Chris, though, was amazed by Ryou's crystal-white hair, which had gotten long again, and gave it a big fat pull. "Gyayayyayah!" he declared.

"Ow ow ow ow," Ryou said, wincing. "Here, take him." Together, the two boys attempted to free the white strands fron the sticky fat fist. (a/n: eeee! Whiteness! Sorry.)

"Oh, Téa," Ishizu said, turning, "I didn't see you there. So, you're going, are you?" she said after a piercing gaze. "We should as well."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Téa said, distracted by Ryou's yelps of pain. "See you," she said, hugging Ishizu goodbye and Ryou when he had gotten free. "You guys know where I'll be, I suppose."

"Of course," Kaiba put in snidely, "Ishizu 'knows everything.' "

"That I do," Ishizu said mildly with a wink, "just like I know you're going to have another baby in, oh, ten months from now. Unless your wife's pregnant right now. It's a girl, so it's ok."

"WHAT?"

Téa snorted in amusement. Ryou said, "She's just kidding . . . . . . . . . . I think."

"Kidding about what?" Serenity said, reaching for Chris. "Come to Mama, sweetheart!"

"Oh, nothing," said Téa, thinking about Ishizu and Ryou, such a mysterious couple. Sometimes they left and no one knew where they'd gone. "I'm just saying goodbye to everyone."

"Oh, so you didn't change your mind . . . .?" Serenity, with Chris in her arms, bent forward to give her a hug. "That's too bad. And sad. We won't be able to have our 'girl talks' anymore."

"Guess you're right," Téa said in whisper. She saw Kaiba from behind Serenity's back and frowned as Serenity continued to talk about all the things she'd miss. "_I'll be watching you_," she mouthed, _"and if you hurt her, I'll-khkkk!" _Here she drew her finger across her throat threateningly as Serenity continued to talk. Kaiba looked angry as she straightened again with a big smile.

"Isn't she nice?" Serenity said as Téa walked away. "Seems confused."

"A real angel," Kaiba said dryly. Serenity missed the sarcasm. "Come on, let's go." Together, they walked off.

Meanwhile

"I don't know. . . " Mai was saying in a thoughtful way, "all of those places sounded so good. Didn't they, dear? And there's also Paris and Milan too . . . " She trailed off. _Hmmmm._

"Uh huh, hold up a sec, Mai," Joey said, spotting Yugi standing by himself outside, kicking pebbles sulkily. Apparently, he didn't leave after all. "Hey, Yuge. Did ya talk to Téa?"

Yugi looked up at him with a mix of a glumness and anger. ". . . Mm-hm."

"Ehh, didn't come off as well, did it...? She's going?"

Slowly Yugi shook his head, looking back down. Joey put a hand on his shoulder and shook him roughly. It bothered him to see his best friend so down.

"C'mon . . . Yuge . . . you hafta try again. She isn't gone yet. You have to believe in that you can. Try again to convince her."

"I tried!" Yugi was suddenly angry. Mai watched them from the corner. "But it's no good. . . . that's it. I'm going home."

"You can't." Joey persisted. "You . . . er, have to make a toast."

"I don't _have to_. Tristan's your _best man_."

"He's already done his. Come on, Yuge; you're actin' like a baby here." Joey accused.

At the very angry look in Yugi's eye, Mai said quickly, "What he means is . . . you can make a toast too."

There was a tense silence as Yugi glared at them both, first Joey and then Mai. "If Téa runs away, it'll be all your fault," he accused her, and then stalked off on the road.

"Well," Mai said, after he'd gone out of sight. "Do you . . . think we should help those two out?"

"Mmm . . . nah. I know Yuge; he'll do the right thing and convince her," Joey said with confidence. "When's her flight leave. . . ?"

"I checked her purse when we were getting ready." Mai reported. "_Tonight_." They both stared off at the drooping sun with equal worried expressions.

"Hey," Téa called out softly and awkwardly from behind them. "Mind giving me a minute. . . .?"

"I'll go and check on things, I need to talk with the wedding planner," Mai said, briskly walking away with her chin held high.

After she was gone, Joey said quietly, "Yuge just left. You could catch him if you really tried."

_Trust him to be so ...straightfoward_. Téa said, measuring her tone light, "I don't think that he wants me to. Anyway, I came to say goodbye to _you_. And Mai of course. You two are the last ones-"

"All right, all right. You want a hug or what? Okay."

Téa sniffed. "You'll tell him goodbye, won't you. . . ? He told me goodbye, but . . . "

Joey smiled. "Course I will," he said mostly because it was the right thing to say. He really wasn't going to do it. "And don't be sad; we'll come and visit ya. I said the same thing to my mother, but this time I'm not lyin'."

She hiccupped and laughed. "I'll bet. And you and Mai better not fight with each other. Trust me; I'll hearit all the way in New York." They way they're always at each other's throats. "Anyway, 'bye."

"Smell ya later, Gardener." He smiled and she went off to say goodbye to Mai. She didn't have to go far.

"See you later, dear," Mai said, with a perfumed hug.

"Bye. . . and sorry for, well, you know." Téa smiled at her, and left. Mai turned to Joey and smiled after she had left.

"Did you see Tristan? I heard he has to be a daddy to that nephew of his since his sister got thrown in jail."

"Yeah, I saw. Poor guy."

Mai looked off into the sunset. "I'm really going to miss them. All your friends." He made a noise of agreement as he watched her. He continued not to believe this day had finally come.

And gone. It was finally night when they were done talking Relatives came and went, saying goodbye and wishing them well. Tristan, looking harrassed, came out after the crowd departed.

"Are you going back to Tokyo?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Tristan said heavily, " So guess this is goodbye. Have fun on your honeymoon you two," he hugged them both in a bear hug, "but not too much fun." He winked.

"Jeez, Tris, you're like Mako," Joey grumbled. "Hey. . . I remember you!"

The nephew, still fat and bald, put out his cigarette disbelievingly. "Man, I can't believe that you got such a good looking chick. A guy like you!" he scoffed.

"Now you behave!" Tristan roared, but Joey just smiled sideways.

"Neither can I."

"And keep an eye out for me, make sure he doesn't dig himself in too deep a hole he can't get out of, k?" Tristan told Mai. "Be good, you two."

She grinned back. "Certainly. We always are."

"Hey, what is THAT supposed to mean, you jerk?" Joey said instead to him. "I don't dig whatever you said!"

"Exactly what you think it means! Idiot!" As they continuing arguing, Mai saw over the tops of their heads Kaiba and Serenity come out.

"See you around . . . Idiot." Joey said, smacking Tristan on the shoulder hard with a loud SMACK.

"Right back atcha. . . . dipwad." Tristan went off, pulling Joji by the leash.

"What an, uh, very interesting way of saying goodbye you two have," Mai said dryly. She was amused. _Boys._

They continued to discuss where they were going when Serenity said, "Hey, you guys. We're going too."

"Oh, good," Mai said, giving them each a big bear hug, "but before you go, we've finally decided on where we're going on for our honeymoon, Kaiba."

"Eh?" he grunted. "Oh, yeah. I'm paying for it, right. Remember that this is my wedding gift," he claimed.

Mai pushed on before Joey could retort to his brusqueness, "We've decided . . . " she paused dramatically, gripping her hands together in excitement, "we're going . . . _everywhere_!"

"What?"

"Well, we couldn't decided on one place, so . . . there's this round trip package-"

"-that goes all the way around the world. With stops everywhere." Joey finished her sentence. "Costs about a ten million dollars, but it's worth it." He got some satisfaction at the look on his rival's face.

_"T-t-t-t-ten million?"_

"Why, that's a wonderful idea!" Serenity enthused. "And Seto, you can af_ford_ it. Can't you?"

"Of course," he said, pulling himself together. "But I didn't say anything about _round trip_. . . . " Everyone protested. "Oh, all right, I'll make it _round trip_." He looked like master plans have been foiled.

"No need," Mai said sweetly. "I've already booked it. We leave tomorrow."

"Fine, fine," Kaiba said grumbling at the price. _Plus, I have to pay for my own. . . . I'll get Wheeleer for this. I bet it was his idea._

Serenity and Mai hugged again. "It was great, wasn't it? The double-wedding idea, I mean."

"Certainly was. Have fun on your honeymoon, you dear. but not too much fun." Mai winked and Serenity got into the limo with the driver's help with her son.

"And now, I have some . . . _wedding night business_ to discuss with your sister." Kaiba was saying and Joey's smile fell.

"Bye, big brother!" Serenity called between giggling, and Mai was amused.

"Be good! Tee hee!" The door slammed and pulled away.

Joey paced around like a worried father.

_Well, I hope he uses something this time._

"C'mon," Mai said, as a second limo pulled up. "Our ride's here."

Later

"Where are we going now?" Joey said, still looking disgruntled.

Despite the earlier thunder, the outside was muggy with the promise of a hot summer. The limo, however, was still fresh with air conditioner. It had been her father's old chaffeur, Roy. "To the - what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sure Serenity's going to be okay, you know."

"Sis is not the one I'm worried about," he said for once in his life.

"Then who?" she questioned.

"Well," he picked at the seats, sending the smell of fresh new leather and pine in the air. "Yuge." She sighed. "It's just that . . . well. . . he said something to me."

"I heard." She sighed again. "He was pretty nasty."

"No, not that. Before, at the school campus. He said. . . . that he didn't want me to quit school."

"Well, you shouldn't."

"But I'm gonna become a police officer. They don't need school. At lease, college, that is."

"Training."

"Well, yeah, but. . . well, I know that. Anyway, he seemed really down about us, I mean me, leaving, and well . . . "

He hesistated, not wanting to say more.

"Look . . . darling . . . " she said after a thoughtful silence, "I haven't known your friend as long as you, but I do know he's not stupid. He'll be smart enough to do the right thing. And fight for what he wants in life. After all, aren't you his role model? You're older, right?"

"Yeah, well - wait a minute, what is that supposed to mean?" He was grinning.

"That's you went after and got what you wanted, isn't that so?" she said bluntly.

"And what's that?"

"_Me_." she said cockily.

"Well . . . then you're right." He wondered how it was she made him feel better. "I do have you."

"And do you know. . . . how long you have me for. . . ?"

"Forever?"

"That's right."

He grinned. "So, where are we going?" he asked in a different tone than before.

"Hmmm, well, we could either go to my cottage. . . . but then we'll have to get up real early so as not to miss our honeymoon flight."

"You already booked it?" He was amazed. "I thought you just said that to get Kaiba's goat."

"Technology is fast, my dear. Or, we could go to a hotel . . . " she paused. "And get up early anyway, but not as early as . . . the other choice."

_Hmmm,_ he gazed out the window in thought. It was a tough. On one hand, he'd rather go to her cottage than some smelly old hotel. On the other, getting up early really wasn't his thing.

"So, what'll it be?" she persisted, gazing up at him lovingly.

"The. . . cottage. I always liked it there. And it has some good memories."

"It does, doesn't it?" she said softly. "But, my parents are home. . . Mom'll be a nightmare. . . ." Her cottage was situated in front of her parents' mansion.

"Oh really? Well, I don't want to deal with them right tonight. Then the. . . other choice." He was disappointed, but they had plenty of time to be there.

"I knew you'd pick that. Roy, to the nearest five-star hotel next to the airport."

"Yes, miss. Or should I say Mrs.?" He tipped his hat. "Might I offer my congratulations?"

"You may," she said, beaming inside. She had known the old man since she was five.

"Wait . . . we're moving to your place after, right?" Joey went on. "Still, it seems kind of small. . . "

"After we have kids, we can buy a bigger place," she said smoothly. "So don't worry."

"Wow . . . kids. . . " he said dreamily. "Imagine that."

They enjoyed the rest of their ride together, and then turned into a truly riveting hotel sight. Ponds and lakes and waterfalls greeted them. He had never seen anything like it, it was like stepping into a place far, far away. A place of magical dreams.

"Two for 'Wheeler,' " Mai said expertly at the reservation desk, bellhops everywhere, taking their things for the car, valets parking expensive cars out in the driveway. She had pulled on her furs and they both made a handsome couple as they went up the elevator.

"Wait!" Joey said, in an _I got an idea!_ sort of way.

She looked up warily in the well-lit hall, "What? What's the matter? If you forgot something, room service'll bring it up."

"No! No!" he said eagerly. "Come on. The _threshold superstition, _remember?"

She sighed in an _oh, come on!_ kind of way. "We're supposed to do it where we're going to _live_. You know," she turned to him, "the cottage? Not a hotel."

"Then. . . . this is practice. Until the real thing, okay?"

"All right, but don't blame me if you break you leg again."

"I didn't break my leg last time."

"This is the last time until the real thiiing-!" She shrieked when he gathered her up in his arms. Bellhops in uniforms gawked at them. "This way."

"All right, all right . . . which hallway?" He said turning left then right.

"Uh. . . " She checked. "That way. I think." He turned right. "Oops, no, that way."

"That way," he murmured. "I won't let you fall."

"You'd better not throw me either."

"Then what way?"

"Then left. No, your _other _left."

It took them a while to find the right room. She fumbled around in her keys and it took five tries, he was quivering. "Ooh, look, honey. . . there's _even _a 'Do Not Disturb' sign!" she exclaimed, pointing

"_How . . . . nice_."

"There!"

The bellhops put their suitcases inside with smirks and Joey deposited her on the bed, nearly falling on it himself. "Heavy?" one of them said.

"Are you calling my wife fat?" Joey snarled at them. "Clear outta here!"

"Sorry, sir, no offense meant," they bowed and left the room.

"You have to be careful or they'll throw your suitcase into the pool and say it's an accident," Mai said wisely. "They did it once before."

"To you?"

"Heck, no. My friend." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you hurt yourself...?"

"No. I'm okay. Just need...to catch my breath again, is all."

"Good. I'm glad you're not hurt." She winked as she gave him a kiss.

A dawdling bellhop gawked.

"WOULD YOU GET OUT?"

"No, darling, I think he wants his tip," Mai reached for her purse.

"Here's one: scram!" He threw him bodily from the room. "Owow!" Joey suddenly grabbed his back.

"See, I told you! You're hurt!"

"No. . . I'll be okay. Really."

"Really?"

"Really. I'll...just...take a long, hot shower." He limped off towards to bathrooms. "Jeez! It's like a restroom."

She sighed after he had left. His stubborn attitude and wanting to show off was so typical. She hoped that he wasn't still brooding about his friends. Oh well, I'll take his mind off things.

Getting up, she undressed and put on her sleepwear, which was really just lingerie in her case, from her suitcase. Then she dimmed the lighting, after taking a look around the place. Fakes flowers were decorated around and only one real flower, a rose, was near the bedside. The view was amazing: wrap-around windows with street lights down below and falling rain. They were very high up and it was nighttime; the pressing blackness held no moon.

Perfect.

She went back to bed as the water turned off. Drawing the covers up, she threw off the comforter and kept the satin, deep-red sheets. _You never know what's going to happen with him, _she thought with a smile, thinking of the day.

She suppressed it when she heard his familiar sounding footstep and pretended to be asleep; in truth, she was tired. "Mai?" The fireplace was on and all the lights were turned off.

She rolled around slowly. "Are you fine?"

"Yeah." He didn't have to pretend. "Thought you were sleeping already."

"I was. You sure took a long time." She patted the space beside her. "When you said long hot shower, you meant _long _hot shower."

He sat down. "Yeah." He felt nervous. "I guess I'm kind of nervous."

"Me too. So'm I." She watched him, peeking from the covers. "I'm not laughing at you by the way. I guess I'm laughing out of nervousness."

He raised his eyebrows. "You are?"

"Yes, I know, weird, isn't it. Maybe it's because you're so good-looking."

He was startled. "I am?"

"Do you think I'd marry an ugly guy?"

"I guess you have a point."

She had thrown down the sheets, and sat up. Her hands were folded over on her lap and she looked beautiful. he had to catch his breath back again. The light colored her flawless skin, making it look like she was tanned.

"I didn't get to go to the tanning salon," she explained at the brief silence, "since it was so hectic in the morning."

He looked at the single white rose on the bedtable for a while. She lay down again.

"Darling? Go on and get in. Tomorrow we have long day ahead," she said softly.

"All right." He got in the comfortable, soft bed and pulled her to him. He would've just as well looked at her all night but this was just fine too. "Mai, I do love you. So deeply."

She turned around, to face him. She saw it in his eyes, but didn't need proof. He was a sincere kind of guy. "I love you too, dear. And I'm so glad we're married."

"Me too."

"But, one thing. . . that's not so great."

"What?"

She smiled at his startledness. "Now that you're my husband, you can't be my boyfriend anymore."

He watched her for a minute, "Of course I can."

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, we're still friends; even though I _know _we're married. I promised ya. I'm all of those things. It's okay; I can handle it both."

"I know you can. It's why at picked you." She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. He was her boyfriend, friend, _and _husband now. Watching her own hand go up and down his tanned, trim arm, she looked back up, thinking how handsome he was. His eyes were always easily his best feature on his face, she'd always thought. They turned a warm brown, when he spoke of the things he loved, and could turn as black as onyx when he was fighting for the things he loved. She snuggled up closer, smelling his soapy scent. "It was a nice cermony, wasn't it? Now. . . time to. . . kiss goodnight." She whispered aganist his shoulder playfully in his ear.

His nervousnesswas gone. Even though he had had nothing to drink, except water, her beauty was intoxicating, enough. He cupped her face in his hands gently. Traced her awaiting lips with his thumb. A miracle.

As they began to kiss, the single white rose lay precariously on the tabletop, next to the edge. Then the head, the whole head, knocked off, landing on the smooth shined surface.

_TBC_

* * *

**A/n:** A little symbolism, there. . . but don't ask me if u don't know. :P I think of them as very R x Akane. The Macho Chick and the Cute Dumb Guy. :D XD XD XD XD 

J: why you authoress!

**A/n:** Okay, _okay, _you can be the Macho Chick. XD Anyway, up next: the last chappie! (throws a parade) The finale! La la la... And I'm not going to say anymore about it! You'll have to read it, around Aug. 15th! That's before I go on vacation to Florida. Mwa hahaha so y'all be a nice audience and review:D


	40. Can't Resist Those PuppyEyes!

**A/n:** Oh no. 40 chapters, 850 reviews later, it's here! Dun dun dun. The finale! I had some plans for a sequel, but . . . it seems redundant. So if I get at least 5, no 10 requests for a sequel, I'll do it. It'll be about the couples' honeymoon trips and starting a family, action/adventure/romance, they'll meet new people, some nice, some not so nice...teehee. Soo, I'll let the reviewers decide! Speaking of reviewers, I thank all those that reviewed! And had the tenacity to stick and support me! (cries w/joy!) I think only one had reviewed every chapter, I won't say who, because I'd be embarrassed if it were me, but I bow forever in gratitude! (bow bow bow bow)

Whoa...head rush. Anyway. Some got a bit snippy last batch, it's flattering that pple are so into my fic, but calm down. Esp. those YxT fans. 'Get them together or die!' seems to be their motto. Speaking of mottos, I believe every story has one, though I have yet to find this one's. Maybe at the end. See you.

_Disclaimer: Could this be the last time I'm saying this...? I don't own YGO!_

* * *

**Chapter FORTY: Can't. Resist. The. Puppy-Eyes!**

* * *

Late Night, around midnight

"But WHAT?"

"I'm very sorry, ma'am, but the flight's been delayed! The pilot has been taken ill!" The tall woman with the red-and-white uniform with golden wings flinched at the look on Téa face. "Here's the printout of the next flight. . . .have a good morning, ma'am."

With a grunt of frustration, Téa reached forwards and snatched the paper, the woman winced as if expecting to be hit. _And WHY is that old woman calling me "ma'am" like I'm her mother or something? She's old enough to be mine! Stupid spineless airline people._ Angrily Téa plopped down on a hard plastic chair and curled up into a ball, seething. She waited until she was done before tucking a sweater under her head and using it as a pillow. It didn't help much.

The airport was dark and lonely. Outside, the rain fell in heavy sheets like snow. _Hailstones! In the middle of summer!_ "Well, there you go," she said aloud, readjusting in her chair. Something was poking her in the rib cage. It was her phone. Bringing it out, she gently placed it on the armrest. It tottered, wobbling on the curved surface.

She placed her head back onto her sweater-pillow. She wished she could call Yugi, longed to hear his voice. But she knew that she daren't. Still, she lie staring, at the metallic silver phone, wondering instead of sleeping.

Meanwhile

Next Morning

"I think it's looks like a Drooling Lizard."

"_You're _the Drooling Lizard," she teased.

"Why, you-" He growled and she squealed as he tried to grab her. They had been lie in bed, staring at the clouds and making shapes (monsters) out of them as they floated right past their window. The view was panoramic-like, and they were so high up it seemed like they were floating right beside in the air. All they could see were the tips of palm trees and the occasional aircraft guy gawking at them.

It seemed dream-like but it wasn't. He knew because he had pinched himself plenty of times, and so had she. Pinched _him_, that is.

"Do you think that that guy really saw us?" she said, her eyes sparkling micheivously.

"Probably, by the look on his face."

"You saw it, then, dear?"

"Not well, just a glimpse."

She giggled at that. "Well . . . I guess we ought to get ready for our trip."

"Guess so." But neither moved, only kept staring happily outside at the fat, puffy clouds that rolled just as lazily by. His arms were around her at her waist and her hands were placed on top on them. Glancing down at their wedding rings, gleaming newly, she cleared her throat.

"Darling. . . ?" He went _Hm? _after a while. "Do you. . . believe in fate, or circumstance. . . .?"

She waited for his answer - he thought carefully, wanting to be honest. "I guess it depends. If you're talking about us, which I'm pretty sure you are. . . then I'd say it was a little bit of both."

She nodded, expecting something like that. "Well, you want to know what I think? I think circumstance brought us together, but on the other hand, the romantic part of me says that we were fated to be together."

_Hmmmm . . . . _" . . . .Mm. So. . . . which is it?"

"Ha. We'll see." She gave a good morning kiss. "Now won't we . . .?"

"Definitely." She rolled on her back and pulled him on top of her for a good morning kiss number two, and the phone rang.

"Must be the wake-call service," she said faux-sleepy.

"Hello. . . ?" After two tries of fumbling, a steady chirp on the other end answered. "Ahh!"

"Tee hee, heh heh heh. . . . "

"Goooood _morning_! This is your wake up call! Do YOU know what time it is? It's 7 thirtyyyyyyy!" The caller, a young woman, sounded like a game-show announcer. It would've blasted in his ear if his weren't holding the mouthpiece to his ear, and Mai lifted her head in astonishment.

"Uh . . . . thanks." He replaced the receiver, making the whole phone crash.

"Very perky, aren't they. . . .? That sounded like your sister." They exchanged raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," he said, sitting up. ". . . we'd better get ready."

"All right, you're right. Woo hoo, nice legs!" she said when she was gathering stuff up while he walked to the bathroom to wash and dress.

he threw her a crinkled-nose glance over his shoulder and disappeared. Chuckling, she brought out two dresses, trying to decide what to wear.

Decision made, she was brushing her long gold hair into a loose braid when she glanced at the clock. Yipes. "Darling, are you almost ready yet?" she yelled, hopping around the room on the foot to put on her sandals.

"Almost!" He finally emerged, freshly combed and shaven in a dark-navy vest with a freshly pressed white shirt underneath. She looked approvingly at his tan pants, which was the almost same color of his hair. "Wow."

"Wow, yourself." Mai finished putting on her earrings, and went towards him, nodding. "I'm glad you learned not to wear jeans and a T-shirt to the airport. Remember?" she said cattily.

"Yeah, I remember." She had taken him by storm in her long pale dress that was almost to same hue as her creamy skin, so it looked as if she was wearing nothing at all, just curves. "You're not going to wear that, are you?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"You're going to cause a stampede." She was the sexiest woman he had ever known, or met, or didn't meet, and he stepped forward, reaching for her.

"Darling, now you know we have to go."

"Yeah, yeah."

"We have plenty of time for that later," she said coyly. "In fact, I'd say we'll have _all the time,_ during our honeymoon."

"Later" didn't sound very appealing to him. But what she said next did.

"Actually. . . ." she said with a kind of uneasy glance, "I wouldn't be surprised - I mean - we might have a visitor, nine months from now."

She looked up at him. He looked shocked. Knowing him well, it either meant that he didn't know what she meant, or . . . most likely, it was that, she though dryly.

"Oh. Oh! You mean, you - you really think so?" he said, excitedly. She couldn't help breaking into a grin in response. "That's great!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm as he hugged her. "I said _might_. Don't get your hopes up, I have to take a test." He nodded, still estatic. "But! Don't mention it to anyone, okay? Especially your sister; I want it to be a secret, okay?"

"Fine. . . anything . . . " He held the door open for her and followed her to the elevator - he was right, the othe men passing turning their heads first looked at her admiringly, then at him in shock, but he didn't care. Or yell or make belligerent moves for once. If he was to become a father, he had to show a good example, starting now.

Grinning, they kissed all the way down, nearly missing their floor on the elevator, while others gawked at them. Unnoticingly, they went forwards to the awaiting limo, refreshed and refueled by the chaffeur.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs."

"Thanks, Roy." They had breakfast on the way to the airport, talking and chatting about where they were going to go. She had made all the plans, of course, but wanted it to be a surprise.

The day was airy and bright, even inside the check out and customs. She had, and this was unusual for her, even relented to one carry-on bag. "Wait . . . _should _you be flying. . . .?" he said.

"I'm sure it's O.K. It's only after six months." She said flippantly, but he was worried. Nevertheless, they went to find the right gate from which to take off. "I was going to book us by boat," she chatted on, "but I figured, what the heck."

"Mm-hm - " he said as they passed the gate next to theirs. "Hey - isn't that. . . ?"

"Téa?" she looked astonished to see her there, all curled up into a ball. Pausing, they went over to say hi.

"Mm? What time is it?"

"A little after eight. What are you doing here? I thought your flight left at midnight last night." Mai said to her.

"Oh, my flight! Yeah, it got delayed. . . . I had to stay the whole night here, walking around, pacing. . . ." She struggled to get into a sitting postion.

"Pacing?" Joey said, "Go on."

"You cut your hair!" Mai exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. There was a hairdresser at the end there. . . and Mai, stop that." Téa ran a hand self-conciously through her shorn hair, which made her eyes looked even bigger than usual. She turned around once in compliance. "What are YOU guys doing here. . . ? Oh, yeah, your honeymoon. . . " she answered her own question as they continued to gape at her. "Did you have a nice night? Don't you have somewhere else to go?" she said crossly when they just gawked.

" 'Delayed?' " Mai repeated pointedly.

"Look, T. . . " Joey began, as he and his wife exchanged significant glances. Téa crossed her arms as if she were cold. They knew that the other was busily thinking of ways to convince her, but. . . judging from the unrelenting look on her face, Téa wasn't going to change her mind. When she set her mind out to do something, she did it, they both knew.

A few minutes passed. Téa got up and sighed, staring out the huge window at the planes taking off. In a fashionable blouse, she looked like another different person, especially with her hair.

"No, you go. . . "

"No, you go. . . "

"All right," Mai said. They both walked up. "Look, Téa dear-"

But as Téa began shouting, they nearly jumped out of their skins.

"I don't KNOW what's - what to do! All night I was thinking, and walking, and thinking some more - I realized that I can't go back!" She seemed hysterical. "And now, I'm more CONFUSED than EVER. . . ."

She covered grabbed her head. "Well. . . that was easy," Joey muttered underneath his breath. Mai shushed him and gently patted the sobbing girl as if it happened all the time.

"There, there," she said soothingly. "Look, why don't you just stay if you're not sure? I'm sure you'll be happy."

"But - I can't - do you think he would mind?" Téa felt a need to explain herself. "I'm considering not to go, because of a promise I made. . ." she paused. "I promised him that I would finish our date."

She didn't need to explain to Mai who "he" was. Mai nodded encouragingly.

"And, well, I can't just leave without ever seeing him again! Does that sound stupid?"

"Of course not. You go back and he'll be waiting, I bet you anything."

"But -but- he was so mad, and the stuff he said. . . " Téa looked very upset. "He was absolutely right. I was trying to blame him for making me leave, and p-punishing by leaving the decision for him to make. . . .I don't know."

She stopped forlornly. Mai sighed.

"But you're right Mai. For once. I'm going to tell him that I'm staying. He deserves to know." she said with determination, as if convincing herself that this was the right thing.

" ' For once'? What does that SUPPOSED to mean?" Mai said, but Téa wasn't listening. Joey dragged her to the side.

"Let's let her make the decision," he said, steering her away as they bumped into someone. "Hey!" _Alright! Perfect timing!_

"What are you guys doing here. . . ? . . . ." Yugi asked them for the second time. He looked anxious and very nervous as he looked over their shoulders in his best neatest suit and a suitcase. "Is that. . . ? Did she . . . ?"

Deciding not to answer about what they were doing there in Téa's gate, Mai could guess what he was doing there. "Well, go on!" she urged.

"Well . . . I don't know. . . ." Crouching behind them, Yugi looked even more anxious.

"Don't know WHAT?" they said impatiently.

"If I should . . . convince her to . . . you know. Ah, forget it." He started to walk off; Joey grabbed his shoulder.

"_Man_. . . . you get your BUTT over there and TALK!"

"Ow, Joey! Stop shaking me!" Yugi said angrily, batting his hands off of him.

"There, there dear, calm down."

"I've gotta shake some sense into you."

"Ah, just forget it! Forget you saw me!"

"Look, Yugi. . . " Mai said, bursting to tell him, "_she's having second thoughts_." She informed him on a whisper, expecting he would be thrilled to hear it.

"Yeah, right," he said shakily. "Nice try."

She was through being Missus Nice Woman.

"JUST GET OVER THERE AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF!" she hollered, pushing him so he scooted forward, nearing bumping into her.

"Jeez, you screamed even louder than Téa."

"Shh, let's watch!" They went around the corner to eavesdrop.

Having been staring into the distance, Téa's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Yugi."

"Er, hi." he said awkwardly. what was it about her that always made him feel awkward? "I, uh, see you're ready to go."

"Mm."

Just then, the call came for the last boarders: "_Flight 360 from Domino City to New York, United States. . . "_

They both jumped as if scared and gazed around the ceiling.

"Look, Yugi, I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too."

"Really? What. . . ?"

"Well, I mean. . . . " he glanced behind him, gesturing to his bag. His suitcase that he had packed the night before. "I decided that I'm going too."

She reeled, stunned. "-Uh-"

"If it really means that much to you, I won't say anything to stop you," he said in a rush, as the second boarding call came on the P.A., "And . . . I'll go with you with you if you let me, and apart with you don't. But I'm going."

He stopped there, broke off into silence, and stared at his feet shyly. Meanwhile, she tried to make sense of his words. _He must be kidding. What is he supposed to do in New York? What about the shop we had both fixed up? Was it all for nothing?_

But looking down at his hand, she saw that he wsn't joking. A boarding pass and a ticket receipt was there, along with his one big fat suitcase. "..." Vaguely, she remembered that she was about to stay here. . . .

"Say something, Téa." he urged.

"I don't know what. . . .to say. This is such a nice thing to do." She smiled. "Nicest thing anyone's ever done for me in fact. . . "

Last call.

"Will you let me go with you?" he said hurriedly, moving aside to let all the other passengers through. "Please?"

"Oh, just let him," said one. An old motherly lady.

The rest were all staring at either Téa or him. The tension in the air cut her with a knife. Beads of sweat started on her brow.

"No pressure," he said, winking. She let out a soft sob.

"All right," she said, letting out a laugh, then, on impulse, giving him a hug. "Thanks."

Her hug, affectionate and warm, stunned him.

The same old worried frown line creeped between her eyes. "But what about-"

"You cut your hair," he said suddenly, interrupting.

She blushed when he reached up to touch it but didn't pull back. "Yeah. It looks kind of weird, the guy didn't know _what _he was doing-" she babbled on with a rueful smile.

"I think it makes you look beautiful."

Aww, she's turning red as tomato, Mai thought, spying from afar.

"But that's probably because I love you."

_All RIGHT!_ Joey thought cheerfully.

"I. . . I love you too." she whispered. Her blue eyes looked enormous magnified by tears. "Thank you for coming. I was starting to think-"

He put a finger to her lips. Then kissed her. Even the last LAST boarding call went by without heed.

"HEY! Get a move on; you'll miss your last flight outta here!" They broke apart, startled, at first then laughed.

"I am SO going to kill you Joey!" Téa called as she disappeared into the jetway through the crowd's laughter and giving her ticket to the flinching woman from before. She looked curiously at Téa.

"Well, wasn't that _nice_?"

"Definitely."

"Though, you could've been more subtle, dear."

"I suppose." He scratched his head and smiled. "You know, I'm really going to miss those two. A lot." They went back to the gate they were supposed to. Luckily, it had been delayed, or else they would;ve missed it being too busy gawking at Téa and Yugi.

"Can you believe the outcome?" Mai shook her head so her long braid bounced. "I thought Téa had left something and he was returning it. . . "

"Not me. I knew what was to happen." He said it all-knowingly.

"Yeah, right. You were shaking so bad, it was like you're on a earthquake." It seemed to be a reunion there, they saw other people from the wedding, waiting to go back to their homes and their lives. "I'm going to miss this city." Out of all the cities she had been to, this one had the most meaning.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I'm really going to miss everyone: my sister and her friends, people at school, even the _minister_." She giggled.

"Isn't love-" she began, then stopped as someone cleared their throat from behind them.

"Sis?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello," Serenity said, beaming up at them as usual, looking excited even more than usual. She was wearing a dress suit in a dark foresty green, with a matching dress shirt underneath in a darker green. It came in perfect contrast with her reddish hair.

Beside her, Kaiba stopped talking and turned forwards, also dressed conservatively in his usual navy coat.

"Gee, Sis, what are you doing; going to a career fair?" At this point, nothing would surprise him.

"Very funny," Serenity crinkled her nose at him, swatting. She looked like she was to excited to speak, trying to find the words.

Mai went helpfully, "So, what are you guys doing here?. . Oh yeah, going to _your _honeymoons." She looked to her new sister-in-law to her new _brother_-in-law, trying to find a clue where. _Huh, I never thought Kaiba as a brother, but I guess so._ Each looked mysterious, Kaiba was actually smiling and holding his hand behind his back. Or either his smirk looked friendly.

Joey scowled, suspicious. "Well? Where are you going?"

"Glad you asked that, brother," Serenity practically shivered head to toe with anticipation, "Well, me and Seto were talking, about where to go on our honeymoon, you know that it's a very important event, and we decided - and agreed on - "

She said that all very fast. Which ought to have been a warning. Joey felt a stab of dread, staring at her husband.

"Yeah? Yeah?" Mai said, prompting and grinning herself at the way Serenity was.

"To go with you guys!" Serenity said it in a game-show announcer's voice, giving away prizes.

She flung her arms up. "That's. . . great!" Mai said, going forward to hug her. "Isn't it, dear? Dear? Uh, dear?"

"But-but-but-" Joey said. "but- but-"

He stared from his sister to his wife.

"Your trip sounded like so much fun, and we can be a big family!" Serenity went on, in explanation, in a rush.

"But- but- what about your son?" he faltered.

"Mom's going to be taking care of him. Just kidding. I'm taking him with us, silly!"

"Puppy?" Kaiba said.

He had finally stepped forward and brought his hands from behind his back. "Oh yeah, that's my present to you guys," Serenity said, improvising on the spot. "Isn't he cute?"

She was talking about the squirming, wiggling bundle of fur in Kaiba's hands.

"OH! It's SO CUTE!" Mai exclaimed, taking it from Kaiba. It was brown and yellow all over with a big scrunched up face and sleepy brown eyes. Its black nose wiggled curiously as she hugged it.

"There you go," Kaiba said, trying not to laugh, but his act didn't fool Joey who scowled even harder. "Your fianc - I mean, your wife likes dogs." He put one hand under his nose, in a not too laborious way, trying to hide his smile.

_I can't wait till I'm a cop._ Joey silently shook a fist.

"Oh, yeah, and when you're a cop, this can be your police dog!" Mai said as if reading his mind. "What's wrong? Don't you like dogs, dear?"

"I _used _ta." He said pointedly looking at Kaiba.

"Oh, come on. Look how cute he is," she said, holding the puppy inches from his face. "How can you resist this cute _wittle _face?"

Joey sighed, shifting his gaze to Serenity. She looked so darn _hopeful_. It was her face that made her relent, "Oh, all right, to all of it-" The dog slurped his face chin to nose. "Argh!"

They all broke out laughing.

"So, it's settled then!" Serenity said happily, clapping her hands. "And don't worry," she said when Mai opened her mouth. "We've made special arrangements to allow the dog onto the plane."

"Really?" Mai cuddled it away. "How come?"

" 'Cause we're going on the special jet plane," Serenity said. "His company." Kaiba looked grave. "He's sad because Mokuba had to start boarding school today-" she whispered, beckoning them to lean forward. Mai did, but Joey was too busy wiping his face. "-_Mokuba didn't put up to much of a fight because Rebecca convinced her grandfather to let her go to the same school as him-"_

"Ah," Mai said.

"And _he's _thrilled," Kaiba put in desolately. "Anyway, let's go get ready, Serenity."

She took up the baby seat, which was big enough for two, so Mai put in the new puppy along with Christian, who giggled gleefully. "Come on," she said, leading them towards the plane as the big door rolled shut.

* * *

**_F i n i s h e d !_**

* * *

****

**A/n: **Ta DA! Can't. Resist. A. Puppy! So what do y'all think; sequel or no? As I said, it'll be adventure but romance since they're on their honeymoons, and all, but mostly adventure. JxM'll start a family, and etc. Plus, it won't be for a while.

Then again, writing is hard work, and I won't if there's no requests. And plus there's all these 'new rules'. . . -.-;; Or I'll write other stories, maybe.

Well, I enjoyed entertaining you all, and this fic turned out to be not what I expected it should, and now I've thought of the motto, or moral of the story. 'Family is important.' Simple, but better than 'Love is the roller coaster of life, and trust is the safety bar. If you don't put it on, you'll go slamming into a wall.' I didn't write that. It's hilarious. He wrote it!

K: did not.

**A/n:** Well, the slamming into the wall part. -.- Y'all should hear what my muses wrote. That was the only one printable. Return, muses! (throws balls) 4 x the reviews of DTMSY and twice as long. It's an improvement, eh? I decided to skip the epilogue, mentioned. So sorry! See ya 'round!

- Lotsa (LoveoftheStoriesAnime)


End file.
